Shizaya Alternates, Supernatural
by ushyfletcher
Summary: What would you do if you had a being, a human being with animal parts, living inside you, that gave you the ability to have unnatural powers? Well, the Orihara family and the Heiwajima family are cursed-or blessed by these so-called being of phenomenal power. They can take control sometimes, leading to amazing or disastrous events (Thinking of rewriting, long hiatus rn).
1. Demon

Title: **Shizaya Alternates, Supernatural**

Rating: **T (may change I have no idea ^-^')**

 **Ehh…I have no idea how to start this off…let's just say this is the first time for me to writing something like this. Because I absolutely love this hate love ship I thought I might as well try to do it. So without further ado I give you my shizaya alternates fanfic. This may also have supernatural with it ^-^ sorry if I am not able to keep in character and they are ooc, never really been good at keeping in character.  
**

* * *

Everything seemed like it was going perfectly fine. Well…besides the constant yelling in the distance, from none other than Shizuo Heiwajima, who chased his arch enemy and rival since high school all around Ikebukuro, yelling threats about how he was going to kill the raven haired informant, to which he just smirked and laughed at the blond bodyguard.

Most of Ikebukuro residents were used to the yelling and the throwing of inanimate objects, which soared in the air. Used to the taunting and the damage.

Yet, they were always so fascinated or scared every single time, watching the way the two strongest men of Ikebukuro fought with each other, as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Izaya and Shizuo hadn't realized they were being watched from above, magenta eyes following their every movement, never losing trace of where they were. A happy smile plastered onto their face, as they walked back into the building they were standing on.

"Ne! Shizu-chan! ~" Izaya Orihara yelled out, as he looked back at Shizuo, flashing his too well know smirk.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, flea?!" he yelled back, tearing a stop sign out of the concrete, his eyes spinning in feral anger and annoyance.

"But it's fun, _Shizu-chan! ~"_ he yelled as he dragged out the nickname teasingly and just dodged the sign chucked at him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, DAMMIT!" He yelled as he just grabbed anything within reach while chasing the raven, not even caring about the throwing knifes that were aimed at him, not bothering to dodge them, although he felt nothing but adrenaline.

After what seemed hours, to which it most likely was, Izaya had finally managed to get away from the ex-bartender, as he continued on his way home after losing him in their chase.

He sighed lightly when he finally reached back to his house, his feet sore from all the running. But he was surprised to see the door was unlocked, maybe Namie was still here after all, but he was sure that he told her to lock up because he knew he wasn't going to be back for a long while.

Carefully going inside he scanned the area, although it being dark, he knew his house like the back of his hand, and considering that his house didn't have that many hiding spots it would be easy to spot them if they tried to sneak attack him.

His flick blade in hand already, just in case. He gasped lightly when a hand was placed on his mouth, efficiently stopping him from saying anything. But being who he was. He showed no emotion, only smirking underneath the hand that was on his mouth.

Staying completely silent he waited until the person moved away, as he turned to slowly look at them, eyes widening slightly as he saw who it was, before his eyes went back to normal.

"Psyche…what brings you out of your rabbit hole now?" Izaya said with a sigh, as he leaned against the kitchen counter, staring directly into those playful, happy, yet deceiving magenta eyes.

"You, Iza-Kun! You should really feed soon you know. It's not good to leave it for that long!" The happy one stated, bouncing happily on his feet, as he clasped his hand together.

"I know that Psyche. Just haven't had enough time to do just that, as that incompetent blond brute, Shizu-chan has been keeping me from doing that" Izaya stated smoothly, as he turned away from Psyche and headed towards his desk, while he stripped his jacket off of himself, and placed it onto the couch. He then sat at his desk in his chair, powering on his computers, as he heard footsteps coming towards his desk.

"Iza-Kun. This is serious. I can't have you fainting on me and I have to help you once again. You should really just try and not interact with Shizuo, just so you can feed every once in a while" Psyche said not being as cheerful as he was, just a few seconds ago.

Izaya just dismissed Psyche, as he waved a hand at him putting his glasses on, and his computers finally all powered on. Psyche then placed his hands gently onto the desk, looking at Izaya, with his eyes narrowing slightly at him, before he smiled at him.

Izaya glanced back up at him, noticing that smile before he watched Psyche go to where he was sitting, and he just looked at Izaya. Both of them having a stare off at each other, making Izaya sigh, before he turned back to his computers "fine. I'll feed soon then" He mumbled, clearly annoyed at Psyche.

Psyche smiled happily as he bounced onto Izaya's side, making Izaya's glasses fall off and he fell on his right side, gasping loudly at the sudden hug, and crash to the floor "thank you Iza-Kun!" Psyche smiled, as he was still hugging the informant.

Izaya sighed once more, as he sat up slowly, removing the happy one. He then noticed that Psyche had finally relaxed enough that his rabbit parts had appeared, White, long, fluffy ears on his head, one bent the other one straight, a white, fluffy, little ball tail, wriggling around a bit, as Psyche sat on his knees as he looked at Izaya happily.

Of course Izaya just slowly stood up, as he picked his glasses up, fixing his hair up. He then sat back at his desk again, watching as Psyche stood up from the ground "Iza-Kun should let himself relax so his demon parts come out ~" he said watching as the informant glared at him half-heartedly, he knew Izaya didn't like having his wings, tail and horns out, as it made him feel vulnerable. Izaya turned away from Psyche, closing his eyes and just looking up at the ceiling.

 _Everyone who thought Izaya Orihara was the devil himself. Were right. He was a devil, but not Satan. Some people were born with animals parts or being a supernatural creature. Izaya knew he was a devil, he also knew of other people being somewhat like him. But with animal parts, his cousins had those things, but he was the only one as a demon. Psyche was a rabbit, to match his playful and excited personality, Hibiya being a lion, as he held a lot of pride, except he was also very bratty and thought he was a prince. Then there was Hachimenroppi or Roppi as most people called him. He hated everyone and was very angered easily but could be calm and collected, like a wolf hiding many secrets but being aware of what he is doing. But Sakuraya was a tough one to figure out, he definitely had animal parts, but he had never shown them before. Hell, even Mairu and Kururi had animal parts, Mairu being a dog, with her energetic power and loyalty to Kururi. While Kururi was a Cheetah, she was silent but could be quite deadly, or a pain. They watched each other's backs 24/7._

Izaya still had his eyes closed thinking about everything "where are the others, Psyche?" Izaya asked still not looking at him, just breathing in and out trying to calm down his annoyance at his cousin.

Psyche's ears twitched when he was asked that "they're still doing their own thing, but knowing them….they might come to you, because you haven't feed for a while" Psyche stated tilting his head.

Izaya nodded "so those three might be coming here, huh?" he said opening his eyes, and looking at Psyche, to which he just nodded happily.

"Alright, you can go stay in your spare room that's there. Just do not annoy me while I'm working" Izaya stated, as he saw Psyche run off to the room. Once the rabbit was gone, Izaya finally started working on the work he had been assigned to do, from Shiki.

* * *

 **Well there we go. Hope it wasn't too bad for a long introduction, I will be focusing on different characters but I wanted to see if I could focus on getting Izaya and Psyche's personality down. Reviews would be appreciated so I can have a bit of help. I'll try to update as much as I can idk when I can so…yeah.**


	2. What was that?

Title: **Shizaya Alternate, Supernatural**

Rating: **T (still might change in later chapters, idk)**

 **Well I'm back again. I couldn't wait that long so I quickly hurried with getting this new chapter up. I have no idea if I'll have reviews or not because it is a new story so yeah. This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Izaya was still typing away as well as writing down notes, gathering data from people who gave it to him, listening to Psyche, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner, which surprised Izaya a bit as he knew Psyche didn't really like cooking at most times, but when he did it was nice food. But Izaya was also surprised at how well Psyche's singing had improved, it was sweeter, calming, and had good tone and volume.

It had been about an hour since Psyche had come to Izaya and was in the room, but it had been about 15 minutes when Psyche stared cooking. Izaya had no idea what Psyche was cooking, because he didn't ask, but it did smell pretty nice. He was tempted to ask what he was cooking, but he had to focus on the work and finish it before he could go asking such trivial questions.

Izaya was typing when he heard a knock on his door "Psyche. Could you get that please?" Izaya asked, not removing his eyes from the computer screen, Psyche nodded and opened the door, his ears and tail had disappeared when he went to go answer the door, not sure if It was his cousins or a stranger, but he had to be safe.

Psyche opened the door but no-one was there "that's funny…." He mumbled closing the door "who was it Psyche?" Izaya asked glancing at him "no-one…maybe it was a knock and run?!" He said happily as he headed back to the kitchen, as he started singing once more.

'No-one?' Izaya thought to himself, but brushed it off as he continued working, but he was still paying attention to his surroundings, just in case.

After a little while Psyche brought a plate of food to Izaya, ushering him to take it. It was just hot pot, to which Izaya was surprised when it was brought to him, but he took it happily, doing a very small smile at Psyche, who just sat on the couch, that wasn't too far from the desk "when did you learn to make this Psyche?" He asked, eating while typing down things, his eyes zooming back and forth between the different screens.

"Not that long ago, and I thought I should try and make considering it's one of Iza-kun's favorite dishes!" He yelled happily, smiling a bright smile at Izaya, allowing his rabbit parts to reappear once more, as he ate happily, his ears twitching with delight.

"Well it's not that bad; I can tell you that, it's pretty good if I have to admit it" Izaya said taking a spoonful of it.

"I'm glad you like it. But Iza-Kun, do you have any idea who would knock and run?" He asked looking at him curiously, magenta eyes twinkling in anticipation "if anyone would knock and run, they must have expected me to answer the door, but because you answered the door they were probably hiding around the corner or something. But they saw you and must've thought they got the wrong house or something like that" Izaya stated smoothly, his eyes glued to the screen.

"But I swear I saw someone" Psyche mumbled, his ears flopping down sadly "don't sweat it Psyche. Everyone makes mistakes, or pulls pranks in this situation. I might feed in 2 days or tomorrow, that is if I don't run into Shizu-chan" he said, sighing at the thought of Shizuo "Alright Iza-kun. But please don't get yourself hurt or injured" Psyche said, and Izaya just nodded in reply.

Psyche yawned when he finished eating his hot pot, and looked over to Izaya, who left his plate there that was empty. Psyche thought for a second before he grabbed Izaya's plate and took it to the kitchen "I'm going to sleep now!" Psyche yelled to Izaya who just mumbled a 'night' in return.

The next day arrived and Izaya had already headed out, leaving a note for Psyche to see and he had already drunken his coffee, but he was dreading running into Shizuo, as he really needed to get something to eat for his demon powers, or he would get sick and maybe die, but not really any demons have died from sickness, only from being killed by a demon hunter, but they don't exist anymore as not that many demons exist anymore, but they don't cause trouble, so they are free to live with their families.

Izaya made it to Ikebukuro, kind of cursing that he had a few jobs to do here, but it was worth it if he could see the blond and possibly get a feed. He knew Psyche told him not to run into the blond, but somehow the blond always found him. Hoping today would be the one day the blond didn't find him, would be called a miracle.

Shizuo was doing his usual job, helping his boss Tom Tanaka collect debts from people, he smelt something in the air that made his face scrunch up. He knew exactly who that smell belonged to, but he promised Tom that today he would try and not chase the flea, but he was just going to take his anger out on the clients he guessed.

Which at the moment was already happening as one of the guys was rambling on about how he gave the money to some lady and that she was supposed to pay him back but she never did. Feeling a vein pop on his forehead, as he pushed Tom out of the way lightly, going in front of the man, and growling like a wild animal at the man, who coward back in fear from the all well know strongest man in Ikebukuro "just hurry up and pay up you bastard!" He yelled going into the man's apartment, and smashed his hand on the coffee table.

Said man, looked up at him in fear, and he quickly took the money out, handing it to the blond, who growled loudly, and gave the money to Tom, and Tom said sorry to the man, as the two of them left the place "you don't need to be so rough with the clients Shizuo" "sorry Tom. But he was pissing me off" Shizuo said as Tom looked at him skeptically "are you sure you're alright? You've been getting angry then usual" he said, as Shizuo looked down at him "ah, yeah just haven't been able to sleep lately" he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

The smell came back once again, and Shizuo grinded his teeth, not wanting to break his promise to Tom, but if he saw Izaya he was going to chase him, and probably apologize to Tom after he finished or saw him tomorrow "you should get more sleep then Shizuo, I can't have you getting angry at all of our clients, just because you had a lack of sleep. It'd be good for you to rest up so you don't get angry as quickly" he said, and Shizuo sighed, his hands going into his pants pockets.

"Yeah, yeah" Shizuo said with a sigh, still trying to resist the urge of chasing Izaya when he smelt the scent getting stronger, a growl left his throat "Shizuo, are you alright?" Tom asked hearing the loud growl "I can smell that damn flea" he said, his eyebrow twitching at the thought of him, Tom sighed lightly "you can go chase him if you want" he said, and Shizuo looked down at him with surprise "no I can't. I'd be breaking the promise I made" Shizuo stated.

"Don't worry about it. You'd be getting more angry than usual, because you know Izaya is in town, just go get him, but do try to not take too long and come back if you can. If not I'll see you tomorrow then" Tom stated, and Shizuo smiled lightly at him "thanks so much Tom, I owe you one" he stated, before storming off in the direction of the scent, his face scrunching up when the smell got even stronger than before.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that damn flea" he growled lowly, a deadly aura surrounded him, and people who saw that aura, immediately moved out of the way, not wanting to be at the end of receiving the punishment from the blond.

Shizuo smelt the air and the smell was coming from an alleyway, Shizuo turned towards it "I thought I told you stay out of Ikebukuro you damn-"before Shizuo could finish his sentence his eyes widened, when he saw Izaya and a lady down in the alleyway. But what shocked him, was Izaya was holding the ladies' face and Izaya's eyes glowed red, while yellow, orange and red mist came out of the ladies' face. Shizuo stared in shock, not being able to say anything, besides stare at what he saw before his very eyes.

Izaya turned towards Shizuo, his eyes glowed a deadly red, his eyes shimmering and seeming incredibly bright from the darkness in the alleyway, a smirk plastered on his face, before his eyes widened in surprise from seeing Shizuo there, and he quickly put his hood on, and ran. Not even bothering to look back at the shocked blond, as he ran 'dammit how did I not see Shizu-chan there?' he thought still running.

Shizuo was still there in shock, before he finally overcame his shock and went over to the lady, he checked to make sure she was still breathing and sighed in relief when he realized she was still alive 'what was that?' he thought to himself as he left the lady there, but called the ambulance to the place and left, thinking about what he just saw.

He walked back to Tom because he knew where there next client was "did you catch him Shizuo, or did you lose him already?" Tom asked with a laugh, as he saw Shizuo approaching him.

Shizuo didn't say anything, staying completely silent; worry washed over Tom's face, but didn't question him any further. They went around until they had gotten everyone, but Shizuo had stayed quiet for most of the job after he saw Izaya, which led to Tom giving people more time, while some just handed him the money at the sight of Shizuo.

Once everything was all over, Shizuo said bye to Tom and walked home, Izaya and that lady on his mind, he couldn't get the color of his eyes out of his mind and the way he smirked, like he had seen those smirks before, but Izaya having that smirk after doing something like that, making a shiver run down his spine.

He decided to have a cigarette to try and get it off his mind, after he finished smoking it, he had finally reached home, as he unlocked the door, chucked his keys onto the counter, got out of his clothes and changed into more comfortable clothes, flopping onto his bed 'what was up with that flea and his eyes?' Shizuo thought to himself, as he closed his eyes. That's when it hit him.

 _Izaya is a….demon?!_

Shizuo thought to himself, as his eyes shot open in surprise and he sat up, when the red eyes flashed back into memory "tch I knew something always seemed off about him…damn demon" he said to himself.

* * *

 **Donezo! Hope this one was alright but I am sorry for it being a lot longer than my first chapter but I'll try to get the 3** **rd** **chapter as up as soon as I can ^-^**


	3. Things were happening

Title: **Shizaya Alternates, Supernatural**

Rating: **T (may or may not change ^-^)**

 **Well I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible so here's the third chapter, hopefully it'll be alright, so here ya go ^-^**

* * *

Izaya had ran back to his apartment, opening the door, and slamming it shut, panting and his chest heaving up and down, eyes still glowing the crimson red, as he slid to the floor, leaning against the door "Iza-kun! Are you alright?!" he asked panicking, as he ran over to Izaya, to which Izaya just nodded in reply.

He had never ran that fast in his life, he actually had to use some of his demon powers because he was worried Shizuo would be following him "well at least you feed yourself. I can tell that much, as your eyes are still glowing red" Psyche said as he placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders, and Izaya flinched at the contact.

"I'm…I'm fine Psyche….I…I just need to catch my…breath" he said, as he leaned against the door more, his head tilting to the side "you're not fine, Iza-kun. You need to relax you know, now what in the world happened while you were out?" Psyche asked as his rabbit ears flopped down sadly with concern, but he waited for Izaya to catch his breath.

Quickly after, Izaya caught his breath, being able to sit up properly and he removed Psyche's hands from his shoulders "I was feeding on a lady, when I turned to go out of the alleyway, Shizu-chan was standing there in shock and horror, before I knew it, I just ran as fast as I could, I didn't know if he was chasing me or not. But I think he knows I'm a demon now" Izaya said as he slowly stood up with Psyche standing along with him listening to the informant continue talking "if he knows I'm a demon he might use it to his advantage, but he seemed pretty shocked when he saw me feeding, maybe he thought I was doing something indecent~" he said with a laugh "oh that's right, you can only see what a animal or supernatural creature is feeding on or the color of food, unless you're one of them!" Psyche said as he tilted his head.

"Correct Psyche. You've been learning more haven't you?" Izaya said as he looked at him, and Psyche nodded "well that's good. Do you have an idea when the other three will get here?" He asked leaning on his hand and Psyche just pulled a confused face "I have no idea Iza-kun, sorry" he said to Izaya rubbing his neck.

Izaya sighed a bit but nodded understanding "I honestly don't think I can go to Ikebukuro for a while, with Shizu-chan being there and after he saw that" Izaya mumbled, closing his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ikebukuro

Shizuo was sitting on his bed, still thinking about how Izaya was a demon, if he had to be honest he wasn't that surprised that he was, but he didn't think Izaya was actually a demon, sure that was a nickname that the flea had been given before but he actually was one.

Shizuo sighed 'I guess my cousins and I are the only ones being supernatural creatures' he thought as he grabbed a cigarette out and lit it, taking a puff of it, allowing him to calm down 'come to think of it…aren't they coming to town soon?' Shizuo thought to himself, still smoking his cigarette "hmm…." Shizuo said out loud as he thought who would be arriving first 'Tsuki would probably be first, considering he gets lost easily, even with a map. I'm gonna have to find him' he thought as he thought who would be next 'Delic or Shitsuo would be next and Tsugaru last as he's relatively calm and will take his time getting here' he thought as he butted his cigarette out, laying back down onto his bed.

He then looked at the calendar 'full moon tomorrow night huh?' Shizuo thought as he looked at the moon that was almost full, "I better not go out tomorrow night" he said out loud to no-one in particular, as he looked at the moon one more time his eyes flashed a bright yellow for a second before turning back to mocha color they were, Shizuo groaned out when his eyes changed color even though it was for a split second "yep. Defiantly not going out tomorrow" he stated, turning away from the moon.

 _Shizuo was a werewolf that much could be told as he acted like a wild animal and beast, and no he didn't turn into a actual wolf unless he choose to, he was like a animal one but he had the choice if he wanted to turn into a wolf or not. Most of the time when the full moon was out he just had his canine teeth grow longer and had wolf ears and a wolf tail appear, also his eyes glowed a great auburn color which lasted for the night but they would then disappear in the morning, unless he wanted them to appear, it was like when he had the choice to turn into a full wolf or not, except for when the moon was out, he was forced to have his animal parts come out._

"If Tsuki come tomorrow night I'm screwed, I'm not going to be able to help", suddenly his phone went off with a message "speak of the devil" he said, as he saw Tsukishima was the one that messaged him "dammit, this is exactly what I was worried about" he mumbled out as he saw Tsuki had messaged that he'd be coming tomorrow.

Shizuo quickly texted back and told him about the full moon and asked if he'd be alright finding his way to his house by himself, as soon as he typed that, he got an instant reply saying that he would be fine with his map, Shizuo shook his head as he laughed a bit at how confident Tsuki sounded with the message but he knew the clumsy blond would get lost quickly, but he hoped someone would help him, so Shizuo wouldn't be so worried about his youngest cousin.

Izaya had continued working on the rest of the work assigned to him, when he heard a knock at the door, but before he could even get up to answer it, he saw Psyche rush and answer it, jumping outside the door and heard a massive thud.

"Get off me" A very angry and low voice stated.

"Fine, fine" Psyche said as he reluctantly let go and hopped off the person as he helped them up "who was it Psyche?!" Izaya asked, as he still typed. Psyche ran ahead inside "it was Roppi-kun!" he yelled happily as he leaned forward on Izaya's desk.

Roppi or Hachimenroppi which was his full name, had black hair, red eyes, pale skin, a jacket similar to Izaya's but the fur on the cuffs, hood and rimmed at the bottom was red.

"Oh, Roppi's here so soon?" Izaya asked looking at Hachimenroppi who just walked through the door, growling lightly at Izaya and glared a bit at him "what's with that look, Ne Roppi~" Izaya teased looking at him with a mischievous look in his eyes "don't start that with me. You haven't been feeding lately and you've had the family pretty worried. I. Do. Not. Count as one that's worried about you" Roppi stated clearly annoyed at Izaya.

"Awww, I didn't realize you cared Roppi~" Izaya said, ignoring what Roppi said, about not caring. Roppi folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Izaya, before he walked over onto the couch ignoring him. Izaya laughed lightly under his breath, continuing to type up on his computer. Psyche just went over to Roppi, as he had his rabbit parts re-appear once more "why did Roppi come here if he didn't care?" He asked looking at Roppi, who just glared and scoffed at him "because I have to make sure this guy actually listens. This doesn't means I'm going to stay here like you are. I can barely handle that piece of fucking shit, having that annoying prideful Hibiya, and plus you who likes to hug and is a big cry baby I can't handle it. This is why I hate humans…" he mumbled, turning away from Psyche.

Psyche pouted as he poked Roppi on the top of his head "you shouldn't say such mean things about your cousins, you know that right?" Hachimenroppi just stared blankly at Psyche "so what of it? I can say what I want about you guys, just because you're family doesn't mean I have to like you" he stated a glare starting to appear on his face.

Psyche just poked Roppi in the crease of his eyebrows "stop looking so grumpy Roppi, makes you look bad" Roppi slapped his finger away from his face "sorry that I naturally look like this" he said hissing and glaring at him.

Hachimenroppi sighed when he saw Psyche start to tear up a little bit at the rough treatment "I'm leaving. Take care of yourselves" he said as he glared at the two of them over his shoulder, pulling his sleeves down on his jacket, over his wrist and walked out of the apartment "he's still the same, isn't he?" Izaya said with a sigh but a smirk ghosted on his face.

"Yeah he hasn't really changed much has he? Think he'll ever get someone? Considering he hates humanity" Psyche said, as he looked at Izaya over the couch "he's like the complete opposite of me isn't he? Hates humanity, and has many more things different compared to me, yet we're similar" Izaya stated, finishing up the rest of his work.

"I see, well I should probably hope into bed. Need to have a lot of energy tomorrow, because I'm pretty sure Hibiya will be coming tomorrow, if Roppi came today" Psyche said as he stretched his arms up in the air and over his head. Izaya just hummed in agreement "well alright, night!" Psyche yelled running off to his room, leaving Izaya by himself.

Izaya was left there in silence, as he was just finishing off his work.

It was very quiet "well aren't you a pretty little thing?~" a very quiet voice said, next to Izaya's ear


	4. meeting a cousin of the brute

Title: **Shizaya Alternate, Supernatural**

Rating: **T (might change in WAY later chapters)**

 **AYYYYYY! We're back once again with the 4** **th** **chapter peeps! How's it going? Hope you guys have had fun reading my story and I am trying to update as fast as I can so people can enjoy reading it and so I can improve on my story writing.**

* * *

Izaya was frozen not wanting to show that he was afraid, but just in case this person was dangerous, although it's not like he didn't like a little bit of danger "who are you, and what do you want?" His voice sounding monotone

"Just someone's who passing by through town and I thought I might as well meet the greatest informant in Shinjuku~" they said, their voice not changing from that teasing voice.

Izaya then felt a gust of wind, and saw bright magenta eyes that looked like Psyche's, just a few inches from his face, and the person was upside down, Izaya was shocked for a second, as he saw the person flip around slowly, floating in the air, and sat down in front of him, one legs crossed over the other.

Now that Izaya had a closer look at the person in front of him, he saw that the person had magenta eyes, a white and pink suit, pink and white headphones that wrapped around the back of his head, with a black tie, white shoes and pink soles, as well as blond hair.

"Shizu-chan?" Was Izaya's first reaction when he saw how much resemblance this person had to the blond bartender, said person laughed lightly.

"You must have me confused with my cousin. Name's Delic Heiwajima, came to this town to see my cousin and do some things for fun. If you catch my drift~" He said smoothly flashing a grin smile.

"Cousin? Never said Shizu-chan said had cousins on his background profile" Izaya said looking at Delic "well we're definitely his cousin" "we're?" "Yes. There is more than one cousin he has you know that right?" Delic stated.

"Yes, but that's beside the point! How did you even get in here?" Izaya asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side. But before he could see anything, Delic was gone.

"Well it's easy to get into place when…you're a vampire, see?" Delic whispered, right next to Izaya's ear, making Izaya jump.

"Vampire…?" Izaya said with a loss of words.

"Why yes" Delic stated, spinning Izaya around in his chair, so the brunet would face him. He then flashed an even brighter smile, showing off his canine teeth, which were sharply pointed, as Izaya couldn't help but let out a small gasp. He'd never seen a vampire before, even when there were plenty of them around, but throughout the 23 years of his life, he'd never seen one.

"Wait. If you're a vampire, does that mean Shizu-chan is one as well?" Izaya asked, curiosity picking away at him quickly, to which he was just given a laugh.

"Of course not. But I'm not allowed to say if he's human or not. Giving such vital information to my cousins mortal enemy would be the death of me, and I'd prefer to live a longer~" Delic said, as he moved away from Izaya, then the raven noticed that Delic had pink nails, but he didn't question it.

"Why can't I know, Ne?" He asked huffing a bit, as he was denied such information "because I don't feel like dying. But I must be off now. I was going to do some things with you but…I've grown bored now. So I really must be going" Delic said as he looked at Izaya, who had a bit of a surprised face, and Delic chuckled guessing he knew what the raven meant.

Before Izaya could yell something at Delic, he was gone in a flash, just hearing the door quietly close. The raven sat there for a few seconds before he shook his head, and took his glasses off, turning off all his computers. Then he headed to his bedroom, laying down on his bed thinking about the encounter he just had with one of Shizuo's cousins 'how many did he have? Were they all animals, or supernatural?' Izaya was bustling with thought, he stayed up for a long while thinking about all the things, and before he knew, he managed to fall asleep on the thought of.

'Is Shizu-chan a supernatural?'

The next day spun around and in Ikebukuro with the blond, he woke groggily, as he heard rapid knocking on his door. Groaning, he checked the time to see it was 6 in the morning; he sighed as he slowly got up, and swung the door open not even bothering to check who it was. To his surprise it was Delic.

Shizuo looked at Delic, who had a bit of blood on his mouth, and his eyes widened in surprise a bit, before he remembered Delic was a vampire, and had probably had something to eat "I didn't expect you to be here so soon Delic, and clean up your mouth, you've got blood dripping down from the corner of it" Shizuo said in a gruff voice, obviously still tired.

Delic just wiped at his mouth "ah, sorry Shizuo~" He said as he waited for Shizuo to move, and of course Shizuo quickly moved out the way, heading towards the kitchen "having your daily milk, cuz?" Delic said, following after him, and then leaned against the kitchen counter.

Shizuo just grunted in response, not in the best mood from being woken up earlier than usual, he opened the fridge and grabbed out the milk bottle, taking a quick chug at the bottle, finishing the whole carton. He then crushed it with his hands, and chucked it in the bin.

"Why are you here in Ikebukuro so early Delic, I thought you weren't coming until two days or so" He stated wiping away the milk, on his mouth.

"Well~~~ I thought I might come for an earlier visit so I could see the town. Oh I also met your mortal enemy, he doesn't seem that bad, as you say he is" "what?! You saw that damn flea?! I thought I told you guys to stay away from him!" Shizuo yelled, lifting Delic off the floor, a growl leaving his throat and eyes glowing bright yellow in anger, his animalistic side starting to come out.

Delic just looked up at Shizuo with his hand up defensively "ah, ah, ah! Shizuo, you might want to calm down otherwise your wolf side with come out quicker, and then you won't be able to go to work! ~~~" Delic teased, and sighed in relief when Shizuo dropped him onto the ground, fixing the front of his shirt up.

"Don't go visit that flea. **Again** , understood?" Shizuo said with a growl, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring at Delic, eyes still bright yellow. Delic quickly nodded, not wanting to anger his cousin any further than where it already was "good" Shizuo said, his eyes turning back to the normal mocha color that they were.

"Now I have work soon, so try not anger me like that again. I don't want to have to call in sick, because you decided to anger me far enough that my animals instincts take over" Shizuo said with a low voice that was obviously still trying to suppress his anger.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Shizuo. Don't anger you~" Delic said as he smiled, and stepped forward to ruffle Shizuo's hair, to which Shizuo just wacked his hand away. Delic just chuckled at the way Shizuo was acting towards him, although he wouldn't blame the other blond. It's not very fun being forced to have your animalistic side come out every time there was a full moon.

Delic just decided to go away from Shizuo and go into the spare room that Shizuo always had in case one or two of his cousins came over. Luckily Tsukishima was the only one staying with Shizuo, so he wouldn't get angered quickly as much as he would with Delic or maybe Shitsuo, Tsugaru wouldn't get be much of a problem anyways, with him being a Demi-God and all, so he was able to calm down Shizuo whenever he wanted, as that was his main power, no-one in the family really knew what Tsugaru's true power was as he said 'if I unleash it, it'd have to be in a time of crisis' his smooth and calm voice cutting like butter in Delic's memory.

He reached the room, and saw that it was all set up and quite neat, the two beds that were there, being neat and set up properly 'he's always so damn neat with everything' Delic thought as he chuckled lowly.

"Oi, Delic, I'm heading to work now! Try not to make a mess!" Shizuo yelled, and Delic heard the door slam shut, as he just floated down onto the bed "Hmm. What should I do today?" Delic said to himself, as he looked up at the ceiling, reaching his hand up and looking at his pink nails 'why pink?' Delic sighed as he wondered why it had to be pink on his nails.

He looked at the time and saw it was 6:30am now "wow. Time went be quickly" Delic stated, as he slowly started to float into the air, becoming bored of the bed already, as he just shrugged and he decided to float around Shizuo's house, checking everything out. He had never really been around his cousins' apartment, since he works as a host at night at times, and he would go around town looking for something to eat during the day.

Deciding he was bored, he went out of the house locking the door from the outside using his powers, as he floated back down onto the ground, and walked out of the apartment building, having a cigarette as he left, a pink smoke leaving the cigarette, as he took a whiff, and exhaled the smoke everything "pink. Pink. Pink. Everything is pink" Delic said with a sigh, as he let his feet take him wherever they would go.

 _A downside to being a vampire was that your parents or whoever raised you could choose a color, for what your nails were, your eyes, and hell. Even the way you acted. Delic was cursed with this but the personality. The person who raised him, decided instead of choosing the personality, they would make Delic be able to smoke, but instead of the smoke being clear, or white. It was pink. Delic hated it at times, but he liked it at times as it made him stand out whenever he went out somewhere, with the pink smoke and all._

Delic watched as people stared at him in awe, as he walked past all of them the pink smoke flying past his face, as there was a light breeze. He saw a lot of girls staring at him, but also a lot of people cowering away in fear, sometimes Delic forgot he looked exactly like Shizuo. He looked so similar that sometimes people fought with him, and he would have to use his vampire skills just so he could knock them all out.

He continued walking, and not minding all the stares, as he was used to all of the things that happened and such, getting bored of the cigarette, he dropped it, and crushed it beneath his foot, and saw a lot of people shake a little in fear, but Delic just walked, not even bothering to look at all the girls, or the people scared of him, or even the people who looked like they were ready to fight him. He just walked, not caring about a single thing in the world besides the way the breeze blew in his hair, and the thought of being able to see the family again, after **many** years.

* * *

 **Omg, sorry for not being able to post this up sooner, got stuck doing school work lolz, but I got this one done as soon as possible and here it is now I'm glad with the actual reads or views that people have done, and I'm thankful to those who have actually read something like this. So until Chapter five my friends! I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.**


	5. Demon awoken

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Hello everyone again! I hope you enjoy this 5** **th** **chapter! Before this starts I would just like to thank LiaThal for being my first follower of this fan fiction of mine, even if it is pretty bad. Anyways, have fun reading ^-^**

* * *

Delic was still walking around Ikebukuro, until his feet finally stopped, and he looked at where he stopped. He stopped in front of a small little café, and he stared at the café, thinking why his feet took him to a place like this. He then realized it was because there was a bunch of girls following him "it's amazing that having my cousins' looks can attract so many women. Even though he seems to scare them away" Delic mumbled out, allowing himself the café.

He saw about 10 girls follow behind him, as he sat down, when he realized they were girls from the other town he was in not that long ago, and he just sighed as he shook his head. He didn't want to talk to any of them at the moment that he was in town. The day time was his time and he wasn't going to talk to any of the girls, as much as he loved his job as a host. He hated it when some girls came after him, from the previous town.

Delic wouldn't have minded it, but he was here in Ikebukuro, so he could hang out with Shizuo and his other cousins, during the day. Girls were off limits, while he was in Ikebukuro, until night time came around, because he would then need to go to work.

A waiter came up to Delic, and saw a very happy girl come up to him "hello there. What would you like?" She said with a smile on her face, as she waited for Delic to reply, he looked up at her, with a blank face to show he wasn't interested in talking much to anyone "cappuccino, please make it sweet" Delic stated, as he kept his voice monotone, and the girl nodded, quickly leaving him.

Delic sighed a little as he saw the 10 girls glaring at the waiter, but they then looked at Delic, and one was about to go up to him, when a blond person went past them and tapped Delic on the shoulder. Delic looked up at him. It was a man, and he had blond hair, blue eyes, a unreadable face, and a blue kimono, and Delic's eyes widened a bit at who he saw "Tsugaru" he said with a smile on his face, and Tsugaru just waved at him, as he looked at the empty seat across from Delic.

Delic understood, and he nodded, then Tsugaru did a very small smile, before his face became unreadable again, Tsugaru sat across from Delic, and he looked at a waiter come over to Delic with a drink, before she turned to Tsugaru with a smile "what would you like?" she said, and Tsugaru just tilted this head, as he placed a finger on his bottom lip in thought.

He then opened his mouth, and smooth and calming voice came out, cutting throughout the air, smooth like butter as he said "just a latte will do". The waiter was completely silent, and Tsugaru looked confused at her, as worry then went his face.

The girl then nodded and rushed off to the back, Tsugaru sighed, no sound leaving his mouth "still got that astonishing voice I see Tsugaru" Delic said, and Tsugaru nodded, a blush going on his face for a second before it went away.

Delic looked at Tsugaru, as he looked like he was in thought, once more. Tsugaru's face then lit up in realization, and he grabbed a book from his kimono, he then had a pen as well, he then wrote on it /it's easier to write then talk, as people get so entranced by my voice\ he said as he smiled at him, as Delic read the sentence "but you'll talk when we get back home, right?" He asked, worried that his cousin might only talk by book /of course I will. I have to talk with my family don't I? \ Delic smiled at that message and then Tsugaru's latte came out.

Delic hadn't touched his cappuccino yet, as he was waiting for Tsugaru's drink to come. Tsugaru took the drink happily, as he saw the girl run off "So Tsugaru, you visiting Shizuo as well?" he asked, and received a nod "well that's good. Shizuo needs to get calmed down more. Luckily you did come today. Tonight he is having his animalistic side come out. I think it would help if you were there, as Tsuki is gonna be there" Delic said, as he took a sip of his drink.

/Well that's why I came today. But I didn't think you'd be in one of my favorite cafes. I just have to be with Shizuo when his ears and tail come out. Don't want him to be angry at Tsukishima, and making him stutter and maybe cry. So I'll be there with him to help out\ Tsugaru said with a smile, as he drank his latte.

"Well that's good" Delic stated, looking in the glass behind Tsugaru, and saw all the girls had left and he sighed in relief, crossing his arms over his chest. Tsugaru just kept drinking at his drink /how have you been doing? \ He asked looking at Delic and placing his drink down "I've been doing fine, but having to work as a host has been tiring. I had a bunch of girls followed me to this town, before you came one of them was going to try and sit with me. So thank for coming when you did" Delic said as he quickly finished drinking his drink.

/I helped? \ Tsugaru wrote down as his face showed confusion "yes if you had come later. There would have been a girl sitting there and not you" Delic said, as a waiter came and took his drink away. Tsugaru nodded, as he finally finished his drink and cleared his throat, as he closed his book and put it away "I should really go now." Tsugaru said, as he smiled at Delic "well alright, Tsugaru. It was good to see you again I'll see you later today or tomorrow, alright?" Delic stated to Tsugaru, who just nodded in reply and smiled, as he left.

"He's still the same cousin I know. He hasn't changed much over the course of time" Delic said, as he stood up, leaving money on the table, and he left the café as well. Delic was walking down the street when he heard a familiar yell from his cousin.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Delic turned to the sound, as he saw a flash of a black fur jacket, and then his cousin, pursuing after him "this can't be any good. OI SHIZUO!" Delic yelled, as he turned to the blond chasing after the raven. But Shizuo didn't stop "crap. He's gonna have his wolf ears come out. I wish Tsugaru was still here!" Delic yelled out loud. He tried to follow after Shizuo and Izaya but lost track of them, even when he was using his vampire powers, as Shizuo was always faster, especially when he had his wolf side coming out.

Delic panted, as he hunched over "dammit" he mumbled out, as he sighed loudly, cursing at how slow he was, he ate yesterday but having to use them right then to try and chase Shizuo, really put it out of him. Delic leaned against a wall as he looked up 'Shizuo has always been faster than me' he thought, as he regained his breath and walked away.

* * *

Over with Izaya and Shizuo

Shizuo was yelling and swearing at Izaya, as he continued to chase the smirking informant, with Izaya making comebacks and teasing the already infuriated blond. Shizuo knew he was probably bringing out his inner wolf, but he didn't care, as all he could see at that moment with the flea, was red.

Just as Izaya was about to taunt Shizuo again, a sign was thrown at him and he barely just dodged it 'that was close. Looks like it's time to stop playing' Izaya stated, as he started running even faster than before, by using his demon powers of course "well it was fun playing with you Shizu-chan! ~ But I must really go now! ~" Izaya yelled, as he turned to Shizuo with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, no the hell you don't you damn flea!" He yelled picking up a vending machine, and throwing it, and then straight after he threw the vending machine, he threw a sign straight after it. He saw Izaya dodge the vending machine, but he didn't see the sign coming, and it wacked him into the alley wall, as he gasped.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo, as he saw him smirking in triumph, and the stop sign was on his lap, coughing a bit of blood up, from the impact it made on his chest. Shizuo growled as he looked at Izaya, cracking his knuckles, getting ready to beat the s**t out of Izaya. Izaya was still smirking as he chuckled lightly, before his laugh got louder and louder, until it turned into maniacs' laugh, with Shizuo just getting angrier at the annoying laugh, as he just kicked Izaya lightly in the side of his ribs "shut it flea" he grumbled out, as Izaya coughed.

Izaya looked at Shizuo, smirk still ghosting on his lips "you won't kill me Shizu-chan~ as much as you say you will. You don't have the heart to do it~" Izaya teased, just to get the blond more roughed up. Shizuo glared at Izaya, the red finally starting to clear from his eyes, but then he felt a sharp pain in his head, but he ignored it, not making a sound.

But Izaya saw that moment of pain on Shizuo's face, he's so exhausted after the chase and then being hit by a pole wasn't great, he also used his demon powers, which drained him even further. He knew he wasn't going able to use much of his powers unless he got a feed again he looked up at Shizuo, who seemed to have this red aura come off of him.

Izaya instantly knew what it was. _Sins_. Izaya couldn't help but lick his lips as he saw all the sins. 'No. I shouldn't eat his…I can't eat Shizu-chan's sins. I swore no matter how I was hurt and Shizu-chan happened to be there I wouldn't do it. But….ugh…it's so tempting…' Izaya thought to himself, as he saw Shizuo still trying to ignore the pain he felt.

'Dammit! Snap out of it! You're Izaya Orihara! Shizu-chan is your mortal enemy!' Izaya thought, but he was slowly starting to see more colors than just red 'Shizu-chan has too many sins…so very tempting~' Izaya thought as his eyes slowly started to pool the color of a bright red, but Shizuo had finally gotten over the sharp pain in his brain, and he saw Izaya had his head down, but was smirking widely.

Shizuo growled loudly, so it made Izaya look up at him a bit, but his hair covered his eyes. Shizuo looked really pissed off, and he could tell his wolf side was coming out, as he felt his canine teeth start to ache. He had to at least beat the crud out of the flea, before he would have to run away, or leave him in the alleyway alone.

Shizuo didn't waste any time, as he picked Izaya up, but was shocked when he felt Izaya wrap his arms around his neck, and he tensed up at how close they were when he was pushed onto the alleyway floor, with a sudden amount of force, and a pained groan came out of his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing flea?!" Shizuo yelled with anger as he looked at Izaya who was on top of him, with his hand grabbing Shizuo's chin tightly ' _Blue, red, green, yellow, orange, pink, purple, aqua…Shizu-chan has too many sins to count…so many different colors…I want them~~~~~"_ the demonic side of Izaya whispered in his head, and Izaya couldn't stop his crave.

He stopped Shizuo from struggling or punching him, as he pinned his hands above his head, with his left hand, holding them down firmly " _Shizu-chan~"_ Izaya's voice said with his teasing voice mixed in with a deep static voice. Shizuo froze at how that voice sounded, not wanting to move at all, as he glared at Izaya.

" _You have so many sins~ I want them~"_ Izaya then flicked his hair out of the way of his eyes, and Shizuo's ones widened, as he saw they were an awful bright ruby color. He then realized what Izaya meant with sins, he was hungry and Shizuo was the perfect sin supply.

"Let go of me, you damn demon, and get someone else's sins. You can't have mine" He said glaring even more at him " _but that's not fun~ besides"_ Izaya moved Shizuo's face closer towards his " _I like your sins~"_ Izaya said, and before Shizuo could say anymore, he saw a whole bunch of colors fly from his eyes, and many terrible memories came back to him, like hurting the nice milk lady, or when he lifted the fridge and almost hurt Kasuka. He was paralyzed, not being able to do anything as he saw all the colors fly to Izaya, and then it stopped, with Shizuo shaking and not being able to say or do anything, and Izaya sat there panting, clearly exhausted.

* * *

 **Well there we go! The first interaction between Izaya and Shizuo with Izaya having his demon appear, hope you had fun reading this one, because I sure as hell (get it XD) did have fun typing it up! Anyways until the 6** **th** **chapter ;) what will happen after Shizuo recovers from his shock? Lolz find as soon as I post the new chapter.**


	6. Heiwajima bonding

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Well here we go with the next chapter which is dedicated to my first person who ever reviewed on this moeza! She/he reviewed it and I'm so happy that she/he likes this story of mine! Also I'd like to thank Yozora Haru for being the 2** **nd** **person to follow my story! Hope you guys like this one and I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger last time!**

 **Also happy Halloween for anyone if it is Halloween for them or if I'm late, sorry anyways to the story!**

* * *

Izaya sat there panting as memories flew into his mind of Shizuo's sins, he smirked at all of the things he had seen Shizuo do ' _let me take control. You know you want his sins badly Iza-chan~~'_ the demon voice whispered and Izaya laughed quietly to himself, as he heard those words in his mind, letting his head flick backwards as he had a crazy look in his eyes 'I suppose I wouldn't mind you taking control for now~" Izaya replied back to his demon, flicking his head back down, as his shoulder slouched ' _I'll take good care of him for you~"_ the demon whispered back, and Izaya just nodded his head ' _perfect'_ he said, as Izaya stayed silent, his face blank, before he had a crazy smile gloss over his face.

Shizuo sat there with his eyes wide open, and he looked up at the sky, not moving only having the terrible memories keep him there. He saw Izaya crawl back over to him " _you have too many sins, you know that right? ~"_ the demon voice said, as it had obviously taken over the usually cheeky, teasing flea that Shizuo knew. He placed his hand on Shizuo's cheek, and he just flinched as he looked up at him " _it's hard to eat when you have so many, I have no idea why Izaya didn't eat your sins sooner~ he's been holding back on something good for a long time~"_ he said with a chuckle, straddling Shizuo's hips.

"Holding…back?" Shizuo said with a groan and a strained voice as he finally became less paralyzed " _that's right~ the so called flea has been stopping himself from taking your sins, as he knew he'd become addicted. Ah, but that's too late now. His craves took over and he finally caved in, allowing me to take control~"_ he said with a evil chuckle " _but you have far too many sins~ if I try to eat them I might kill you which I wouldn't want to do, as Izaya would starve himself to death to punish me for killing his favorite toy~"_ he said, as he then stood up off of Shizuo's hips.

Shizuo then finally snapped out of his trance, and growled loudly, standing up slowly "you damn bastard! You think you can do whatever you want and get away with it?!" he yelled feeling his teeth hurt even more than before. The demon looked at Shizuo in a little bit of shock at how he was able to stand after having some of his sins sucked out of him. He then remembered that Shizuo was basically a monster "just because you're some damn demon, doesn't mean you can get away with anything…you…you DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo yelled as stomped, making the alleyway ground shake, and him leaving a hole in the ground.

Izaya looked at him with a blank face, his demon becoming a little bit unamused at Shizuo, before his eyes widened some, as he saw Shizuo's eyes started to glow, a very bright yellow. Shizuo huffed as he looked at the demon in Izaya's body, noticing the shock on his face, meant he was letting his wolf side out too much "whatever just get out of ikebukuro and don't come back, or next time you'll have something more to worry about then you feeding on people's sins" he said glaring, as he felt red start to cloud his eyes, and he quickly walked away, leaving a very surprised Izaya in the alleyway.

Izaya stood there for a few minutes, so his eyes could turn back to the normal, crimson red they were 'alright let me take back over' he said to the demon still in control of his body ' _awe but I want to follow Shizu-chan!'_ 'we are not following that brute, not after you just said all those things to him, and plus, I'd like to go home after having such powerful sins from someone like Shizu-chan' _'oh? ~ So you admit you like his sins Iza-chan? ~'_ 'shut it, before I decide to never let you take control again~' _'well alright. Still aren't you interested in why his eyes glowed yellow? ~'_ 'of course I'm interested in what happened, but it's not like I'm gonna follow him~' ' _ah, Iza-chan, you're no fun! ~'_ 'now I'm wishing I didn't fall into my craves. I forgot how much you talk when you get feed properly~' ' _well you'll just have to deal with me. But of course I'll stay quiet while you're working, or you won't feed my again for a while'_ "yeah, yeah" Izaya said, out loud, as he finally gained control to his body, he strolled out of the alleyway casually, as he headed to Shinjuku once more.

Shizuo was quickly walking back to his house, as he texted Tom, that he wasn't feeling well after chasing the flea and he was going back home, he of course got an okay and a hope you feel better tomorrow. He quickly shut his phone, and continued walking, feeling his teeth ache in pain and he regretted letting his anger get the best of him on a day, where his wolf side can completely take over him at anytime.

He just had a angry aura come off him once more, having people move away from him, which he was thankful for, as he could finally feel the red clearing from his eyes, after he walked away from Izaya which was about 10 minutes ago. He had a few growls leave his throat as he felt the wolf side want to come out 'this is isn't good at all. It's way too early for my animal instincts to come out' the blond said, as he looked up at the sun, that was way up in the sky.

Luckily he got home, calming down completely, as he unlocked the door, slammed the door shut, and leaned against the door, a sigh leaving his throat. He was happy Delic wasn't home at the time. He walked into his kitchen, as he chucked his keys onto the counter. Shizuo was a little bit shocked when he saw there was a little box, with his name on it. Gently he picked it up and shook it lightly, so he wouldn't break it, in case it was something breakable, putting it up to his ear, as it shook.

After he shook it for a few more seconds, he opened it carefully, by pulling at the pink bow, and took the lid off of the blue and orange box. He looked inside of the box and a smile went onto his face, as he saw that there was a pudding inside of the box, he grabbed the little note once more, and turned it around it said **since you've been so angry lately Shizuo, I thought you'd like a little gift, to keep yourself calm before the full moon, from Tsugaru.**

He smiled and a sigh left his mouth 'Tsugaru always knows what to give me' he thought as he got a spoon out from a draw, and grabbed a plate, gently taking the pudding out so he wouldn't break it. He then sat down at his table and he then heard the spare bedroom door open, and saw Tsugaru come out "I see you're finally home" Tsugaru said, and Shizuo instantly felt himself relax.

"Yeah, been a pretty stressful day. I'm glad you're here Tsugaru" Shizuo said, as he started to eat his pudding "well yes and I'm glad you like the pudding, I wasn't sure which flavor you'd like, so I just got you normal pudding" Tsugaru said, as he walked downstairs to where Shizuo was seated "at least you used the spare key I gave you" He stated, and Tsugaru nodded in reply "you're honestly the only one I'd trust with my spare keys" Shizuo said as he pointed at him with the spoon, before continuing to eat "really, only me?" He asked, as he tilted his head "yeah. Delic would bring a bunch of girls in here probably, Tsukishima would lose the keys because he seems forgetful a lot, especially with his sense of direction, and Shitsuo is always inside the house he doesn't really leave the place" Shizuo stated, as he sighed a little bit at the thought of the key being lost "well I'm glad you trust me enough to have your key then Shizuo" Tsugaru said happily, as he folded his arms together, having his arms slide into the sleeves of his kimono.

"Why wouldn't I trust you? You are the oldest after all. So of course you'd be the most responsible" he said, as he finished off his pudding "I suppose you're right. But are you alright, Shizuo? You seem visibly tense, and I'm not saying that because the full moon is coming. You're always so relaxed about it" he asked, and saw Shizuo's eyes widened and they had a bit of horror fill into them "it's…it's n-nothing" he stuttered, not wanting to lie and failing horribly at lying, especially to Tsugaru.

Tsugaru sighed, as he placed a hand on Shizuo's clenched hand "Shizuo. You know you can tell me what's going on. I won't judge you" he said a smile ghosting on his face, and staying there. Shizuo just looked at him with his eyes a little bit wide, before he nodded, and slowly unclenched his hand. Tsugaru held his hand, as he listened to the blond.

"I just had a really weird in counter with that flea, not that long ago. He's a d-demon. That much I know, but his demon ended up over taking him, and saying stuff about sins, and that the flea had been holding back a lot" Shizuo said with a sigh, as he head looked down.

"Shizuo, if you know that much, then you can calm down. I'm sure the demon just took over this so called flea person. Nothing happened to you, right?" Tsugaru asked, obviously concerned that something might have happened to Shizuo. Shizuo shook his head no, and Tsugaru sighed in relief "but it did bring up a lot of bad memories of what I did" he said with a shaky voice, as he recalled the memories.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. I know you're tougher than that. So don't let memories bring down your self-esteem. You hear me?" Tsugaru said with a stern voice, capturing Shizuo's attention "did you hear me?" he asked once more, and Shizuo quickly nodded, as he had never seen his cousin so serious before.

There was sudden knocking on the door, which killed the serious moment there, as Tsugaru's serious face disappeared into the calm and unreadable face once more. Shizuo removed his hand from Tsugaru's, as he saw the kimono wearing blond go to the door, and opened it "ah, Tsugaru got here before me?" Shizuo heard a voice, and instantly knew it was Delic's.

He watched as Delic walked in, and sat at the table, on a chair, a seat next to Shizuo "hey, are you alright after chasing your mortal enemy?" He asked, as he ruffled up Shizuo's hair, and Shizuo didn't complain, as he allowed Delic to play with his hair "yeah, I'm just fine now. Tsugaru helped me calm down" he said and Delic then stopped ruffling his hair.

"Hmm. So I'm taking it something happened. I won't ask, oh and remember Tsuki is coming tonight. Tsugaru and I both know that you can't get him. But I've got work, and Tsugaru, has to go to his job as well" Delic stated, as he stood up, and leaned against the table "so hopefully Tsukishima will be okay finding his way here tonight" he said, as he then pushed his chair in.

"I'm really hoping he'll be okay. I feel bad for not being able to go out and get him" Shizuo stated, rubbing the back of his neck "I'm sure he'll be fine Shizuo. Someone will help him. Just try to get some rest before the full moon comes out" Tsugaru stated, as he dusted his kimono off.

"Still, I feel really bad" Shizuo said, as he sighed, and had a sad look in his eyes, for letting his youngest cousin walk around in such a big city, all by himself, and he has such a terrible sense of direction. Hopefully Tsuki wouldn't have to use his angel wings to fly around and look for the place, or having to use his angel wings for manipulation. _That was a special feature about Tsukishima. His angel wings gave him the ability to manipulate some people, if they could see the light radiating off of him they would instantly want to help him. Although he didn't know about his manipulation, sometimes he used it without knowing he used it. Tsukishima never knew much about his powers, but Shizuo and the rest of his cousins, did know what Tsuki could do with his powers. He never really used his powers much, besides flying, but that's all that he knew of._

* * *

 **Well that's all for now. I'll try to work more on the supernatural things to keep everyone interested and I'm very sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger last chapter! - I hope this will make up for it and sorry that it isn't that good. See you guys next chapter and I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I'll have the 7** **th** **chapter up as soon as possible.**


	7. Nervous angel

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Here we are once again with the 7** **th** **chapter people, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and hope you've all had fun keeping up with the story, or reading it in general. But anyways, hope you have fun reading this chapter! LiaThal once more I would like to thank her/him for posting a review on this story of mine! Thank you for posting and viewing! I would also like to thank hayase-sama for adding this story to their favorite and following it! Ains-advice is also another person who favorited and followed the story, as well as reviewed it, glad I could bring him back onto the site and I hope you enjoy this story then.**

* * *

Tsugaru tilted his head at Shizuo "you really don't have to worry you know right Shizuo?" He stated, as he put one hand on his hip "yeah I know that, but I just can't help but be worried about Tsukishima. We all know he has a bad sense of direction. I just really hope he'll be okay" Shizuo said with a sigh, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shizuo you really shouldn't worry. Ah, anyways I have to go to work now. It's already 5:30pm" Delic stated clearly, as he started walking to the door "have a good time at your night work, Delic" Tsugaru said with a slight smile, and Delic just nodded "make sure you come back safe, Delic, you hear me?" Shizuo said with a gruff voice, and Delic just laughed at him "calm down cuz! You're younger than me, so don't worry! ~" he said as he opened the door "besides. You know I'd never get hurt~" he said he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Shizuo just grumbled something under his breath as he heard Delic say that "he is right you know Shizuo. You really don't have to worry about him as he is older then you." Tsugaru said, as he saw him slump down in his chair, and hitting his head against the table "I know that. But I have to worry about the family, don't I?" He asked, his eyes looking up at Tsugaru.

"Yes. But you can leave that up to me, I am the eldest after all. So you can just relax, and have more faith in Delic, alright?" Tsugaru said as he placed his hand on Shizuo's head, and gently stroked his hair, running it through his fingers, as he sighed at how tense Shizuo was.

"Just make sure you stay inside at night, and only open the door to Tsuki. We don't want anyone else seeing you with wolf ears and a tail" Tsugaru said, as he removed his hand from his head, and he received a nod from Shizuo 'he's being a lot more quiet than usual' he thought with a little bit of worry showing on his face 'maybe that encounter with the demon person was bad for him. It must have brought up bad memories' Tsugaru stepped away from Shizuo, as he walked away silently, his wooden sandals, clacking against the floor, in the silence. He headed to the room to let Shizuo think by himself for a while, before Tsugaru would go to work.

Hachimenroppi was walking around town and the sun had set by now, he had his jacket hanging down from his elbows, showing his upper arm. Roppi looked at all the people he walked past in disgust, trying to stay as far away from the very little people who were still roaming the streets. He didn't know which part of town or what city he was in. but he needed the fresh air to help calm him down.

He saw there was still a little bakery open. He then recognized it as the one he used to go to all the time when he didn't hate humanity so much, he sighed as he decided he might as well go there, considering he hadn't been there for a while. Dragging, his feet across the street, he opened the door with his shoulder, and he heard the little bell jingle.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was about 7 now, so he was a little bit surprised at how much he had been walking and that the bakery was still open at a time like this "why hello there deary. What brings you out here at this time?' A voice asked, and Roppi looked up at the lady, as he went up to the counter "I've just been walking around a lot. Can I please just get a dark coffee?" he asked, and she nodded "would you like any sweets with that?" Roppi thought for a moment about that "ah, yes please. Something sweet wouldn't be bad, if you have something like that" he stated, as he cringed at the thought of eating something sweet.

He sat down at the table and looked out the window, as he saw that there wasn't that many cars of the roads anymore, and the street lights were flicking on and off a lot. Hachimenroppi sat there for a few moments before the lady came out and gave him the coffee and the sweet was in a little bag. Roppi left the sweet in the bag, not wanting to touch it. He would just give it to Psyche later or something like that.

He looked out the window, sipping his coffee quietly, not making any sound, just listening to the very quiet noise and the humming of the lady, sighing lightly in his head, his then saw that the lights that were flicking constantly, suddenly stopped flicking and stayed on. He arched a eyebrow at how they were suddenly fixed. But then he saw someone with a map.

They had blond hair, a bartender suit, a messenger bag, glasses, and bright red eyes just like Roppi's eyes. He looked at the person and they looked lost, as they scratched their head, and looked left and right, with a worried and confused face, they sighed lightly, and their shoulders slumped.

For some reason Roppi felt annoyed at how pathetic a person that looked really strong was so terribly confused, he continued to look at the person that was standing underneath the light pole, starting to get pissed at them, as he tapped his finger impatiently on the table, he had no idea why such a person was keeping his attention.

Sighing as he saw how quickly he had drunken his coffee, he was so distracted by the person, and he was angry he didn't realize he'd drunken all of his coffee. He stood up and gave the exact money to the lady, before he grabbed the sweet from the table, and he headed towards the blond male.

"Oi." He said, as he captivated the blonds' attention instantly. The taller one, which was the blonde, looked at Hachimenroppi for a while, waiting for him to speak.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his voice stern and tough, and the blond cowered back a bit, hiding his mouth underneath the scarf "w-well. I-I'm l-lost" he said, as he started blushing and looking away from Roppi 'seriously? He's lost?' Hachimenroppi thought, as he had a blank expression on his face.

"So you're lost? Why didn't you just ask someone for help?" He asked, already getting annoyed at how he spending so much time on a futile human "I-I d-didn't want to be a nu-nuisance" he said, as he snuggled his face more into his scarf, only being able to see his glasses and his eyes.

"Well what's your name?" He asked, his face showing no emotion, but in his mind he was pretty angry and curious at this person. "Huh? M-my name? It-it's Tsukishima Heiwajima. Wh-what's yours, if-if you don't m-mind me a-asking" Tsukishima said, as he at looked the raven haired person, who's arms were crossed over his chest "Hachimenroppi Orihara" he stated straight away.

"Hachi-Hachi…I'm sorry can you repeat your name again?" Tsukishima asked once more, and Roppi sighed "just call me. Roppi, everyone else does" he stated and Tsuki nodded. "Now where are you going?" He asked, as Tsuki looked at him like he just remembered something "o-oh yeah. I'm heading to m-my cousin's house, a-as I'm staying there for a w-while" Tsuki stated, as he fiddled with the edges of the map "well first of all. Put the map away" he stated, as he looked at Tsukishima, folded the map carefully, and put it into his bag.

Tsukishima and Roppi started walking to Shizuo's house, after they talked of a while, to the point where Tsuki could talk without stuttering, and Tsukishima managed to say the address, as he didn't completely trust Roppi yet.

Roppi sighed, and wondered how he went from drinking coffee, to helping a complete stranger, who stuttered and blushed easily, as well as being really clumsy. Roppi could tell that from a few cuts he had on his hands that were covered by bandages, he said it was from, turning the map around a lot, and he somehow managed to paper cut his fingers.

Hachimenroppi wasn't very impressed at the way Tsuki was. He seemed very big and threatening, but he was just a little puppy dog. They continued walking for a while until Roppi heard Tsuki's stomach grumble, and Tsukishima squeaked a little bit at the sudden sound and he blushed bright red, instantly covering his face with his scarf. He and Roppi had stopped walking, and Roppi looked at the sweet he was still carrying.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten much?" Roppi asked and got a nod from Tsuki "I haven't eaten since I got off the plane. I mean I had a snack, but I thought I would get to my cousins' house by now, so I could've eaten when I got there" Tsuki stated, as he looked at Roppi with only his eyes. Roppi leaned his head to one side, and he held the sweet out to Tsukishima "I have no idea what sweet it is. But it'll last us the trip to your cousins' house" he stated.

Tsuki's eyes widened a bit as he pulled his scarf back down, and he gently took the bag "a-are you sure?" He asked, as he looked at Roppi, with his face a little pink with a blush "I'm sure. I don't really like sweet things. I was thinking of giving it to my cousin, but he's annoying and you're hungry so you can have it" "oh, no, no, no! I couldn't possibly eat this if you were gonna give it to a family member!" Tsuki yelled as he lightly shoved it back into Roppi's chest "take it. You're hungry" he stated clearly, as he pushed it back towards Tsuki.

Tsuki sighed, as he couldn't argue with Roppi anymore, when he had such a stern voice "alright…" he mumbled, as he opened the bag open, there was a jam filled donut bun. Tsuki just quietly started eating, as the both of them started to walk again. Except instead of in silence, there was munching sounds.

"You really shouldn't have given this to me Roppi-san" he mumbled, but still nibbled slowly at it "I mean. I am a complete stranger, who's troubled you with me needing help" "Tsuki. Stop talking about that, before I stop helping you all together" Roppi threatened to Tsuki, and he didn't say anything, just eating quietly as they walked.

When there was only about 5 minutes left until Tsuki would get to Shizuo's house, and Tsukishima then turned towards Roppi "thank you so much for helping me Roppi-san. But I can find my way to my cousins' house from here" he said, and Roppi just looked at him skeptically "are you sure you won't get lost again? I mean your cousin is probably, worried enough, and if you somehow get lost, again. They'd be even more worried" "no. I'm sure I can find my way there now. Everything here is familiar to me, so do not worry Roppi-san and once more thank you so much for helping me out."

Roppi looked at him a little worried 'why am I worried about him? He's just another human to hate'. _'Because he's not like other humans'_ a sudden rough and growling voice said in Roppi's head 'eh, haven't heard from you in a while. Not since the last time I saw Izaya and Psyche' _'that's because I haven't had to say anything. But this one is a special one. I can tell you that Rop-Rop. I suggest you keep him close'_ Tsukishima had looked at Roppi, who fell quiet and he gasped a little as his hand was suddenly grabbed, from his scarf that he was fiddling with.

"Oi. Tsuki. If you go stay safe" Roppi stated, and Tsuki looked into his eyes, and saw that they were swirling into different shades of red and orange, but his normal face, which was blank showed possessiveness. Tsukishima, looked down at the raven, with a little bit of fear and shock, but he slowly nodded. Roppi then let go of his hand, as he turned away from Tsuki, and walked off, pulling his jacket onto his shoulders properly.

Leaving a scared and a bit worried Tsuki, as the blond quickly rushed off, heading in the direction of his older blond cousins' house, as he held onto his scarf tightly, almost fearing he would rip the wonderful gift from his other cousin.

'Why did you do that?' Roppi asked angrily to the voice inside his head _'like I said. Keep him close. He saw how possessive I looked by using your body. Be grateful I did that'._ 'You fucking stupid wolf. You could have scared him away from us. He was scared of me before, and you probably just made it worse!' He yelled in his head, some anger starting to appear on his face _'but I know that look. He was surprised by how possessive you are. Hell, he might even think that you guys are friends'_ the growling voice stated, as he let out a throaty chuckle 'ugh. Whatever. Just don't take control of my body like that ever again. Got it?' Roppi said sternly, warning the wolf of his _'nyahaha. You've got it. I won't do it again…..maybe'_ the wolf stated, as his voice turned a bit more cheeky, and less rough.

Tsukishima, finally made it to Shizuo's house, and he quietly knocked on the door and he heard a muffled "who is it?" "it-it's Tsuki!" he yelled quietly, and he heard footsteps. Then Shizuo opened the door, and Tsukishima, almost jumped back in shock, as he saw Shizuo with blond wolf ears and a wolf tail. (A/N: and yes, I know Shizuo's original hair color was brown. But I find it weird when he's a wolf and he has brown ears and a tail, when he has blonde hair. I'm sorry for people that find that annoying)

"Calm down Tsuki. You always get so scared when this happens. It's still me. Now come on in. it's late" Shizuo stated, as he had his tail wagging lightly as he looked at Tsuki. The glasses wearing blond, quickly moved inside of the house, and Shizuo shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **GAH! Finally! I finished it! Here you all go! My hands are dead after typing this up lolz. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I finally had Tsuki come into the story after, a few of you have been waiting for you. Hmm, I wonder why Roppi was so nice to the blond, even though the wings weren't used. Anyways, until the next chapter peeps!**


	8. Hurt and addictied

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **This is the 8** **th** **chapter to which I hope you enjoy and I'm happy at how many people have been enjoying and reading the story, hopefully you all have been enjoying the story just as much as I have been enjoying typing it up. To the story now :P**

* * *

Shizuo turned to Tsuki, who was fidgeting on the spot, and Shizuo sighed loudly, Tsugaru had left about an hour ago, and Shizuo was taking a nap, before the door was knocked on and he answered it to find Tsukishima there.

Tsukishima looked up at Shizuo, except he was now fiddling with the ends of his scarf as he saw the bright glowing eyes stare at him, almost staring into his soul "did you find it easy to get here?" Shizuo asked, and Tsuki just looked at him a little bit nervous "n-not really. B-but I got help!" he stated as he let go of his scarf, to clench his hands closed, and putting them at his sides.

"Who helped you? They didn't hurt you or anything right?" Shizuo said, as he crossed his arms over his chest "Hachi-Hachime. Ah, never mind his name is h-hard to say but his name is Roppi. He was a little bit s-scary at first, but he helped and I was able to find my way here." He said, as Shizuo just nodded, as he moved towards Tsuki.

"Follow me, Tsuki. I'll show you to the room" Shizuo said, as he headed into the direction of the stairs, his wolf ears twitching and tail swishing behind him lazily, as Tsukishima fixed his glasses up and quickly stumbled after Shizuo.

Once they reached the room, Shizuo opened the door, and Tsukishima saw the room was neat, with draws, and bedside tables at the two queen beds that were in there. He quickly moved into the room, placing his messenger bag down onto the bed. Shuffling around a bit, he looked back at Shizuo who was leaning against the door "if you need anything, Tsuki. I'll be in the room next door" he said as he pointed the right "t-thank you Shizuo-san!" He said as he smiled at him.

Shizuo just grumbled something under his breath and he walked away from the door quickly and headed into his room, slamming the door shut, as Tsukishima jumped and jolted a bit at the loud slam. He sighed, as he looked at one of the draws that had his name, he noticed that there were three of them.

One had his name on there, the other with Tsugaru's and Shitsuo's name was also there 'maybe he knew we would be coming after all' he thought to himself, but he winced as he bent one of his fingers that were cut "maybe I should go clean them out…but I don't want to bother Shizuo-san…" Tsuki sat on the bed for a while longer.

He then got off the bed and he headed for the door, using his uninjured hand to open the door, he headed to Shizuo's room 'I hope he won't be angry at me' he thought as he walked into the room, knocking on the door, as he stood there. He heard a low growl, and was scared he had disturbed his cousin.

"What do you want Tsuki?" A low voice asked, with a very small growl contained in the voice "I-I j-just n-need a first-a-aid kit S-Shizuo…" He asked nervously trying not to anger the older blond. Shizuo turned towards him, and Tsukishima yelped in fear, when he saw how bright the eyes were and cowered in fear as he saw them glaring "in the bathroom, in the cabinet, top shelf" he grumbled and Tsuki nodded quickly running off to the bathroom.

He quickly went into the bathroom, but he ran too fast into the bathroom, a he was scared he would disturb Shizuo. Not realizing how fast he was going, he slipped on the tiled floor and fell backwards, gasping as he fell and yelped when he hit the floor. Tsukishima's glasses had flung off his floor and made a clack against the floor and his scarf had been dirtied instantly, since it was white. He groaned in pain and had tears brimming at his eyes, as he held his head.

Shizuo heard the loud sound and quickly rushed to the bathroom "Tsuki! Are you alright!?" He asked with concern, as he saw the state the blond was in, on the floor. His tail and ears were pointed straight up, as he quickly kneeled down and helped Tsuki into a sitting position.

Tsukishima winced as he was lifted up, his left shoulder hurting "what were you in such a rush for?" Shizuo asked, as his wolf ears flopped down sadly, and his bright eyes turned less feral looking, and the light wasn't as bright. Shizuo frowned as he saw Tsuki start to have a few tears stream down his face. He picked his glasses up, and placing them onto his face, but not before he wiped the tears away from his face, the injured one stayed quiet, as Shizuo gently picked him up.

"Shizuo is Tsuki alright?!" a surprised voice asked, and Shizuo turned to the sound, and he saw Delic at the door.

* * *

In Shinjuku (A/N: yes I'm evil to leave it there XD).

Izaya was basking in the quietness of his apartment, as Psyche had left to go work. Psyche was a singer and he worked at a place that did singing for entertainment. Psyche always told Izaya that someone went before him, but he never got to see them, because as soon as they were finished, they would leave the place in a hurry.

Sometimes Izaya wondered why Psyche kept going there, but he guessed it was because of the person that always went before him, he was sure the energetic bunny had always wanted to know. Izaya sighed to himself as he recalled the words that his cousin had told him before he left. Not that Izaya wasn't interested himself at the person that Psyche had always wanted to see. 'Maybe I should go one time' he thought to himself, as he sat on the couch, with his laptop, finishing off a project, he had been assigned to do.

Izaya stopped typing momentarily, as he remembered what happened after he got home.

 _ **He stumbled to get home, and his eyes till glowed the deadly red, as he quickly unlocked the door, only to be tackled by his cousin, who nuzzled his face into his shoulder "**_ _get off me_ _ **" he ordered sternly with the demon voice accompanying him. Psyche had instantly jumped back as soon as he heard the voice, looking at Izaya with shock "**_ _haven't heard that voice of yours for a while, Iza-kun!_ _ **" he stated as he ran off from him. Izaya had huffed a bit, as he just walked off angrily to his desk, only to be stunned as soon as he felt an immense pain in his forehead when he sat down in his chair. He held his head, as his eyes went wide, and his head flopped down, looking at the ground. Psyche had quickly ran over to Izaya, as he gripped onto his shoulder "**_ _oi Izaya! Oi! OI! Izaya! Oi, oi! Iza…_ _ **" Psyche's voice trailed off as Izaya was bombarded with Shizuo's sins, one after another. He sat there in pain and in a haze.**_

 _ **After a while the pain had stopped, but Izaya saw nothing but pitch black, assuming he had passed out. "**_ _Can you see why you needed his sins so much? ~_ _ **" the demon voice said and he could see himself standing there with light shining on him "**_ _I don't need Shizu-chan's sins_ _ **"**_ **Izaya stated, glaring into the darkness "** _haha. You need to keep having his sins, or sinning yourself, otherwise…you'll be in pain once more~_ _ **" the demon stated, making Izaya glare at him "**_ _it's your fault for craving him, in the first place!_ _ **"Izaya yelled, stomping his foot angrily, on the ground. "**_ _Nyahaha~ you need to understand that you need his sins~ he's a supply for your power. With him, you'll never need to feed off anyone ever again! ~_ _ **"the demon stated, as there was echoing footsteps in the darkness.**_

 _ **Izaya looked all around him trying to find out where the demon was coming from "**_ _now. If we were able to actually keep him captive or feed off him every now and again. Imagine how much you can learn~_ _ **" the demon said and a bright red light shone onto it, showing clearly that it was a guy.**_

 _ **Now Izaya had never really seen the demon, up close and personal. But now that he could see him, the demon had pale skin, black long horns that spiraled up, red and black wings, a red tail that curled along his leg, hair that went from black, to grey, to light grey at the tips, red eyes, that were dark and light red, and he was also wearing a suit with an undershirt that was light grey, and he had a black tie.**_

 _ **Izaya folded his arms over his chest "**_ _you don't look too bad you know_ _ **" he said, as the demon, flashed a smirk before his face went normal again "**_ _well I had to present myself to you at least one point in time, right? And this seemed like the perfect time to do so~_ _ **" he said, as he hovered above the ground a bit. Izaya just looked at him "**_ _but why do you feel to show yourself now, even though it's not that important? ~_ _ **" he asked and the demon, just moved closer towards him "**_ _why you ask? Because this is a time where you can finally crave and take over something~ you've never done that before, just always taking it from people. But never. Never. Have you wanted to crave something so badly before~_ _ **"the demon clearly sated, his tail unwrapping from his leg, and going over Izaya's chin lightly.**_

" _Doesn't mean I am going to crave over Shizu-chan's sins_ _ **" Izaya said, as he slowly stared to glare at the demon, who spoke about him craving such a trivial thing from his mortal enemy. The demon just moved back from Izaya "**_ _whatever you say Iza-chan~_ _ **" he said, as he walked off back into the darkness.**_

 _ **Izaya shot up, and saw he was on his bed, and an ice-pack landed onto his lap. He looked at the bedside table, and saw that there was food there. He reached over and saw a little note that said**_ **'hope you feel better soon Iza-kun!'** _ **Izaya sighed as he began to eat.**_

 _ **Izaya wasn't able to continue eating as his door was suddenly slammed open and Psyche was at the door "**_ _Iza-kun! You're up!_ _ **" he yelled but didn't run at Izaya. He just sat down onto the bed and started rambling about how he was going to work early, and about the person that went before him. He then left and Izaya finished the food off, and then he started to work.**_

He continued to type and was just a few lines off from finishing his work, when he had the sudden urge for something 'dammit. Remembering that made the craves act up' he clicked his tongue, as he tried to ignore the urge. But he felt himself getting more and more angry with himself. He sighed, as he stayed angry for about 10 minutes. Before he was able to finish typing the thing and he sent the email, as he finally felt the urges go away, he sighed in relaxation.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddd! Done! Man that took a while to write and also I'll include Psyche and Tsugaru more in the next chapter. That's my plan anyways. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Even though it was probably a pretty boring one.**


	9. Down memory lane

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Here's the 9** **th** **chapter everyone! WARNING LONG AS CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it and like I said last time. This one is more focused on Psyche and Tsugaru, so I hope I can do this chapter well. Anyways hope you enjoy it and ya. Also I'll be going into flashbacks, with Tsugaru about Shizuo, Delic, Tsukishima and Shitsuo. Sorry if you don't like that but I thought it would make this, chapter seem more happy and plus, you get to learn more about Tsugaru and his, relationship with the family and also they will have brown hair, with the memories, as some people forget that Shizuo's original hair color was brown and such the rest of them will have brown hair, as they are kids, and not in high school where they dye their hair.**

* * *

Psyche was happily skipping along to work, waiting for people to hurry along, as he wanted to get to work, as soon as possible. He smiled, and hummed as he watched people pass him, and people walk in front of him. He saw the building that he worked in, and Psyche went to the back of the establishment, and knocked on the door "oh Psyche you're early today" a very quiet voice stated, and opened the door, slowly.

A small old man looked up at Psyche with a happy smile, and Psyche, smiled back down at him happily, as he walked in holding on his headphones that were on his head. The old man followed quickly after him "is me being early a problem Tan-san?" Psyche asked as he sat down, and looked at Tanta, who was the owner of the establishment (A/N: Do not mind my little character that was added into this. Just a character I made up to take the role for this part).

"Haha, of course it's not a problem Psy. It just means you have to wait longer for your turn" Tanta stated, as he sat in the other chair "now that I think about it. You've never seen the act that goes before you, have you?" he asked, as he looked up at Psyche. He got an instant no as a reply "well would you like to see who it is? They haven't stated yet, as you came so early" Psyche smiled brightly "yeah! I'd really love to see who always goes before me! If that isn't a problem Tan-san" he stated, as he waited for a reply.

"Of course I don't mind Psy. I'm sure he'd love the attention of some more people. Considering this place isn't that big" he said, as jumped off the chair, as he walked down the stairs. Psyche saw some people were already there, and looked at him. Both of them sat down and Psyche leaned against the table, as he took off his headphones, and letting them hang around his neck.

They sat there for a few minutes with jazz music playing quietly in the background. The music then suddenly cut off to the sound of someone's voice speaking into the microphone "sorry for such a long wait everyone. Here is the next act of the night." The voice stated, as everyone turned into the direction of the stage.

The curtains slowly opened. Psyche looked in amazement as he saw how the person looked. Blond hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue kimono (A/N: Totally not Tsugaru XD).

"Hello there everyone, if you are new here my name is Tsugaru and I'll be singing Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshi, which is a song that is in the Enka category that was made in 1977. Also my name is from this song" He said, calmly and quickly. Psyche watched as Tsugaru took a deep breath and then began singing.

Ueno hatsu no yakou

ressha orita toki kara

Aomori eki wa yuki no naka

Kita e kaeru hito no mure wa

dare mo mukuchi de

Uminari dake wo kiite iru

Watashi mo hitori renrakusen ni nori

Kogoesou na kamome

mutsume naite imashita

Aa tsugarukaikyou fuyugeshiki

Goran are ga tappimisaki kita no hazure to

Mishiranu hito ga yubi wo sasu

Iki de kumoru mado no garasu

fuite mita kedo

Haruka ni kasumi mieru dake

Sayonara anata watashi wa kaerimasu

Kaze no oto ga mune wo

yusuru nake to bakari ni

Aa tsugarukaikyou fuyugeshiki

Sayonara anata watashi wa kaerimasu

Kaze no oto ga mune wo

yusuru nake to bakari ni

Aa tsugarukaikyou fuyugeshiki

(A/N: Or for people who can't be bothered to translate it, here's the English version).

Since I stepped off the night train

Departing from Ueno,

Aomori Station was within the snow

In the crowd of people returning north,

Everyone is silent.

I hear only the rumbling of the sea

I, too, ride alone on a connecting ferry.

I gazed at the seagulls that seemed

Like they would freeze and cried.

Ah, the Tsugaru Strait winter scenery…

Look that is Cape Tappi, at the outskirts of the north.

People I do not recognize point their fingers.

I tried wiping the window glass

That my breath clouded up,

But I see only haze in the distance.

Goodbye, my dear. I am going back.

The sound of the wind shakes my chest,

And all I can do is cry.

Ah, the Tsugaru Strait winter scenery…

Goodbye, my dear. I am going back.

The sound of the wind shakes my chest,

And all I can do is cry.

Ah, the Tsugaru Strait winter scenery…

Psyche was surprised at how much emotion, and affection was put into the song. Tsugaru finished the song off, as the curtains closed, and Tsugaru was then nowhere to be seen after they were re-opened. Psyche had his mouth gaping open, and everyone was still clapping, his eyes sparkled in joy, as he had just seen an amazing act, from someone he thought he would never see "Tan-san! He's amazing!" Psyche yelled as he looked at the small old man "well I'm glad you liked his act Psy. But it's your turn on the stage now" "oh yeah!" Psyche yelled, as he quickly ran up the stage stairs, and held onto the microphone happily "hello there folks! I'm Psyche if you don't already know that! I'll be singing a song called Subarashii Hibi or Wonderful Days in English" he said with a happy smile.

Psyche inhaled deeply, and sung in a loud voice, putting the microphone back into place he sung these words.

Bokura ha hanarebanare tama ni attemo wadai ga nai  
Issho ni itai keredo tonikaku jikan ga tarinai  
Hito ga inai toko ni yukou yasumi ga toretara  
Itsu no ma ni ka bokura mo wakai tsumori ga toshi wo totta  
Kurai hanashi ni bakari yatara kuwashiku natta mon da  
Sorezore futari isogashiku ase kaite

Subarashii hibi da chikara afure subete wo sutete boku ha ikiteru  
Kimi ha boku wo wasureru kara sono koro ni ha sugu ni kimi ni ai ni yukeru

Natsukashii uta mo waraigao mo subete wo sutete boku ha ikiteru  
Soredemo kimi wo omoidaseba sonna toki ha nanimo sezu ni nemuru nemuru  
Asa mo yoru mo utainagara tokidoki ha bon'yari kangaeru  
Kimi ha boku wo wasureru kara sou sureba mou sugu ni kimi ni ai ni yukeru

(A/N: Once more. For the people who aren't Japanese or isn't bothered to translate it here's the English version).

We're separated, and though we meet up sometimes, there's nothing to talk about  
I want to be with you, but there just isn't enough time  
Let's go somewhere where there's no one around, when we get a break  
All of a sudden, though we meant to stay young, we've grown older too  
We've recklessly ended up knowledgeable on nothing but gloomy stories  
We're so busy with our own things we sweat up a storm

What wonderful days! Power overflows, and I live having thrown everything away  
you will forget me, so when that happens, I'll be able to come see you right away

The nostalgic song and smiling face both-I live having thrown everything away  
If even so I remember you, at that time, I'll do nothing and go to sleep, go to sleep  
While singing both morning and night, sometimes I absentmindedly consider how  
You will forget me, so should that happen, I'll be able to come see you right away.

Psyche finished the song, as he hunched over, panting a bit at how hard he was singing. He then stood up straight and dusted himself off, before he got claps and cheers from the audience "thank you and goodnight everyone!" He said, as he moved to the back, slumping in his chair "your voice is nice" Psyche jumped as he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" The person came out of the shadows, and it was Tsugaru "well your voice is very nice as well! And, ah yeah you did scare me a bit" he said as he laughed lightly. Tsugaru shook his head "well I'm very sorry then. I did not mean to scare you. But I was waiting for you come to the back. Because I wanted to introduce myself to you personally" he said with a light smile, before his face went normal again 'really? Did he want to be friends?' Psyche thought happily "it's fine that you scared me. I get scared by my cousin a lot! So I'm used to getting scared at times!" he yelled, as he stood up, from the chair.

Tanta was making his way up the stairs to the back slowly, until he noticed Psyche and Tsugaru were talking to each other 'oh, how nice' he thought to himself, and went back down the stairs to leave them alone.

Psyche moved forward to the taller man then him "I'm Psyche. Psyche Orihara to be more specific" he said with a bright happy smile "Tsugaru, Tsugaru Heiwajima or my full name which is Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshi Heiwajima. But you can just call me Tsugaru" he said, as he held his hand out to Psyche, who shook it happily "you have a really long name. So…I'll just call you Tsu-chan, instead of Tsugaru!" he yelled and Tsugaru nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Psyche. Do you mind if I call you Psyche-chan?" He asked, as he let go of his hand, sliding his hands back into his kimono sleeves "of course you can call me that! I'm happy we're friends now Tsu-chan!" He said, as he hugged Tsugaru, and the blond was a little bit shocked at the sudden affection. But he just rested one hand on Psyche's head, and ruffled the hair lightly, before Psyche let go.

"Well we have to go now, don't we?" Psyche said with a smile, heading to the back door, and Tsugaru nodded, following silently after him "you wanna know something Tsu-chan?" "Hmm?" Tsugaru just hummed in reply, as they started walking to the nearest park "I've wanted to see and hear your voice for the longest of time, whenever I came back to Ikebukuro. But I'd always come when you had finished, and you would have left by then! But now that I've heard and seen you I'm so excited, I just can't contain myself!" He yelled as he leapt into the air in joy.

"I'm glad I meet you finally as well. After I saw you sitting in the crowd tonight. I realized you were the person after me, so I just waited, as I wanted to meet you as well" he said, as him and Psyche made it to the park, which had, bright lights to show the park. It had a swing, slide, monkey bar, a flying fox, and a spider's web for climbing, crawl tunnels, balancing beams and a Merry Go Round.

Psyche smiled happily, as he ran over to the swing, motioning for Tsugaru to come over. Tsugaru slowly came over to the swing 'oh. This reminds me of when Tsuki was younger' Tsugaru sat down, as Psyche stared swinging, and Tsugaru lightly swung, remembering what had happened with Tsukishima.

 _Tsukishima was maybe about 7 or so. Tsugaru was around 11 years old, and the both of them were heading out to the park, as Tsuki wasn't feeling very happy and Tsugaru thought he should take him to the park, so he would be happier. They reached the park, and Tsugaru wiped at the tears that were streaming down the younger brunets' face. Tsukishima had fallen over when they went for a walk and cut his knee, it was bandaged, as Tsugaru always carried bandages with him when Tsukishima was around._

 _He had headed home with Tsuki so he could tell his mum and dad that he was going to go to the park with Tsukishima, and they allowed him to go. They reached the park, and Tsuki was still bawling his eyes out. Tsugaru removed the glasses from his face, and wiped at the tears, with his kimono sleeve "shhh. Tsuki there's no need to cry anymore" he said in a calm voice, earning a few more sobs and weeps. Before he placed the glasses back onto his face, as he fixed the scarf up as well. He led him into the park, and Tsuki's face instantly lit up in recognition, as he saw all the play equipment he had the tears stop flowing._

 _They had spent about 15 minutes, and Tsuki was happily running around, although his eyes were red and he was sniffling a lot from the crying earlier. Another half a hour later, Tsuki was getting tired, as he headed towards the swing hopping on happily, he then motioned happily for Tsugaru to come over and he obliged, hopping on the swing next to him "t-thank s-so much Tsu-Tsugatsu" he said with a smile, and Tsugaru ruffled his hair lightly and smiled at the name that Tsukishima called him. He could never pronounce his name properly._

Tsugaru smiled at the memory, and he saw Psyche still swinging high in the sky. He slowly got off the swing, after it stopped moving and then he saw monkey bars 'ah…Delic. Haha' he thought to himself, as he saw it. Another memory flowing into his mind.

 _Tsugaru was 10 and Delic was 8. They had headed to the park after Delic had sung in front of the class, Tsugaru rewarded him by saying "you know what? Let's go to the park, for all your hard effort" he said, as Delic instantly nodded, and as soon as the bell that signaled school had ended, Delic had run out of class with Tsugaru following closely behind "remember we have to go home first. So we can tell your mum and dad" he stated, and Delic nodded, quickly running ahead of him. Luckily their house wasn't that far from home only about a 10 minute walk, so they got there quite quickly, well Delic did._

 _Once they had been given approval they headed to the park, Delic smiling happily, with his headphones chords moving with every move he made. Tsugaru smiled as he saw how happy Delic was. Once they reached the park, he saw Delic look all over the place, looking for something to play on. There were many things to choose from, there were a lot of kids there, but they were all playing in the sand, talking to their parents, getting ice-cream, or they were waiting for their turn on the swings._

 _Delic tugged at the sleeve of Tsugaru's "can we go on the monkey bars, Tsu?" He asked, and Tsugaru nodded his head, not being able to deny such a happy smile from his younger cousin. They both went over to it, and luckily they were short monkey bars they had tall ones and short ones. Tsugaru watched from below as Delic got onto them and started to climb "be careful Deli" he had always remembered that Delic wasn't the best at holding onto things and would drop things often, or would fall from monkey bars anything where he had to hold onto, he wasn't able to hold on for very long._

" _I'll be fine Tsu" he mumbled, and Tsugaru nodded as he watched Delic get over to the other side safely "can I go on the tall one Tsu?" He asked, and Tsugaru shook his head, but Delic looked at him with a begging look "pleeeeeeeeasssssse?" Tsugaru sighed "fine. But be._ _ **Careful**_ _" he stated, and Delic nodded, as he ran towards it._

 _Tsugaru stood there watching Delic start to go on the monkey bars. Tsugaru looked away for a second as he heard a loud nose behind him, and saw it was just a bunch of kids shouting at each other. But that few minutes he had been staring at them. He suddenly heard a yelp, and he hadn't realized he had moved away from the monkey bars. His eyes widened as he saw Delic was falling, with his eyes closed tightly "Delic!" He yelled in shock as he ran over to where Delic was. He had jumped to the younger brunet, when Delic was close to the ground._

 _He…he just managed to catch him, but him and Delic had tumbled into a ball, as they hit the ground harshly, well Tsugaru did anyways. Delic was crying and shaking, as he gripped onto Tsugaru's kimono tightly, and he moved them into a sitting position, holding Delic close, as he stroked his hair lightly "you're alright Deli. You're alright" he said and winced a little as he moved his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry T-Tsu. I-I should h-have l-listened to you an-and not have g-gone on the t-tall m-monkey bars!" He yelled wailing even more loudly, and he wrapped his arms around Tsugaru's waist. Tsugaru waited until Delic had calmed down, and he kissed him on the top of the head, and Delic just snuggled closer. Once they had gotten home, Delic was leaning against Tsugaru slightly, as he was tired. Delic's parents had opened the door as soon as they saw them "oh Delic, baby. What happened?" the mother asked, when she saw how there was still tear stains on his face "he just fell over that's all" Tsugaru stated, with a smile, but the smile faded quickly as he tried to move his shoulder and he winced "are you alright Tsugaru?" Delic's mother asked "I'm fine aunty" "no you're not! You hurt your shoulder!" Delic yelled loudly and Tsugaru eyes widened a bit, at the sudden outburst._

" _Oh Tsugaru. Let me see your shoulder." She asked, and he stayed still as his aunty kneeled down to him and removed the sleeve "oh dear. You've got a bruise on your shoulder Tsugaru!" She said, as worry washed over his face. She had left the room and Delic moved in front of Tsugaru "I'm sorry Tsu. This is all my fault!" he yelled, as he clenched his hands closed. Tsugaru clasped his hands over Delic's clenched ones "it's not your fault at all Deli. Calm down. You'd never hurt me on purpose so I forgive you now calm down" he said, and Delic looked up at him in surprise. Tsugaru's aunty then came back and fixed up his shoulder._

'Haha. I'm sure Delic still doesn't forgive himself for doing that even though it was 18 years ago' he thought to himself, as he saw Psyche run up to him. Grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of the slide, as he followed Psyche he saw merry go round 'oh that day Shizuo…' he thought to himself, as he stood at the bottom of the slide, with Psyche continuously going up and down the slide.

 _Tsugaru had remembered when he was 12 and Shizuo was 8, Shizuo had been in hospital, after he had gotten angry and punched a wall, instead of taking his anger out on a kid in class, he ended up breaking his hand, but also leaving a hole in the wall. He had just gotten out of the hospital, with a cast on his hand, luckily he punched with his non-dominant hand, or otherwise he wouldn't be able to do much in class. Tsugaru was visiting Shizuo at his house, and he saw how angry and sad his cousin looked, every time he looked at the cast "hey Shizuo. How about we go to the park?" he asked, and looked at his parents who nodded and then to Shizuo's parents who also nodded in approval. Shizuo grumbled but stood up off the couch and he walked next to Tsugaru, and Tsugaru stood on his right side, holding his hand, which made Shizuo, flustered and embarrassed._

 _They were silent besides from the few grumbles from Shizuo and humming from Tsugaru, it was pretty quiet, both of the blocking out them city sounds, as they saw the park was full of kids, they were playing on a lot of the equipment "there's too many kids here. I wanna go home" Shizuo grumbled loudly, so Tsugaru could hear him "we aren't going home until I see you smile" Tsugaru stated calmly, as he pulled Shizuo along with him "Tsugaru! I don't want to play in the park" "Shizuo. We're going to play in the park. You've had the cast on for ages, and you are never happy anymore. So I want to see you smile, not a force smile, an actual genuine smile" he stated, as Shizuo stopped struggling in return, as he followed along with him "any idea what you want to go on?" he asked and Shizuo shrugged "how about the merry go round?"._

 _Shizuo just nodded his head facing downwards, as he walked with Tsugaru towards it "now I know you can't hold it Shizuo. So I'll hop on with you and I want you to lean back against me" he stated, and Shizuo looked up at him in confusion "but who will push it?" he asked, as he tilted his head "I will silly" Tsugaru said with a smile, as he saw how much more Shizuo got confused "just do it, and watch" he stated, and Shizuo nodded his head slowly, and he steadily got onto the merry go round. He held onto it with his right hand, as he felt Tsugaru go behind him._

 _He then heard Tsugaru take a deep breath and the ride suddenly started moving, he held onto the handle tightly, before he started hearing the metal creak in response, he took a shaky breath, and let go of the metal, hitting in Tsugaru's chest roughly. The merry go round stared to spin fast, and Tsugaru saw the confusion on Shizuo's face, as he just chuckled lightly, before he closed his eyes and then re-opened them, they glowed a bright blue, before the ride started spinning even faster. Shizuo gasped as the ride spun faster, and he clenched his eyes closed, as the wind flicked his hair about. He didn't care if the other kids saw what he could do, as long Shizuo was having fun "Tsugaru! This is fun!" Shizuo yelled, as he had a bright smile across his face, and Tsugaru smiled as he saw Shizuo have that brilliant smile on his face once more._

" _Are you ready to stop now, Shizuo?" Tsugaru asked, and Shizuo nodded still smiling and he slowly started slowly it down, his eyes slowly losing their color as the merry go round stopped spinning. Tsugaru moved off the ride, and he gasped quietly as Shizuo tumbled forwards, he just managed to catch the brunet, and lifted him to stand "thanks Tsugaru. I had a lot of fun there" he said with a smile and Tsugaru nodded in reply "as long as you're happy" he said, as he turned around and there was about 4 kids there, but they were teenagers by the look of it, and they were much taller than Tsugaru and Shizuo 'maybe about 15-16' Tsugaru thought to himself as he looked up at them._

" _What was that thing you just did there?" One of them asked, and Tsugaru had a poker face on, not giving away any of his emotions "not talking, huh?" He said, as he glared at him "look. I'm just here with my cousin to play at the park. Now if you guys would please leave him and I alone, that would be great" he said smoothly, and the teenagers looked at him with some shock "stop trying to sound smart and tell us what you did" "I just said. I was in the park with my younger cousin. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, as he became bored at the teenagers trying to intimidate him, while Shizuo was still behind him and was dizzy, he could tell by the way he was leaning against him and then getting off him._

" _Stop being such a wise guy!" They yelled and one of them lifted him by the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly off the ground as he wasn't that much taller than him. "H-hey! L-let Tsu-Tsugaru go. Y-you bastards!" The little whiney voice yelled at them, as he glared "ha! And what are you gonna do you little twerp?" they said, and Tsugaru slowly felt anger rising in his blood._

" _Don't you dare touch my cousin" he warned and the one holding him looked at him with a smug grin "and what are you gonna do?" "Let Tsugaru, go!" Shizuo interrupted what Tsugaru was gonna say and he gasped, and one of them went up to him and slapped Shizuo on his broken arm and made the brunet whimper, tears brimming at his eyes "_ _ **HOW. DARE YOU!**_ _" Tsugaru yelled, as he felt anger rage from him, and his eyes glowed bright blue in an instant, as he was dropped down onto the ground. They tried to run but a strong wind blew them down to the ground and he walked up to the one that hit Shizuo "how could you hit a child! Especially my cousin, and after I warned you!" Tsugaru yelled, as he gripped him by the shirt._

 _They all looked at Tsugaru, whose hair was basically flying in all directions, eyes glowing brightly and a blue aura surrounding him "don't you_ _ **EVER.**_ _Come back to this park_ _ **AGAIN!**_ _" he yelled angrily, his voice booming loudly and he thanked his Demi-God for helping him out in this situation. Tsugaru lifted them up into the air, and lifted them back onto their feet, releasing them from the wind hold. Then they ran. Ran as fast as they could. Tsugaru had the aura slowly disappear, his hair going back to normal. He then had his eyes finally turn back into the deep ocean blue, and he hurried over to Shizuo "hey are you alright?" he asked, and Shizuo nodded, he wasn't crying at least and Tsugaru sighed in relief, and he helped Shizuo back up._

" _Thanks for protecting me back there, Tsugaru. You were awesome" he said, and Tsugaru smiled back at him lightly "well I did warn them, plus I need to act like the eldest cousin right?" He said, and Shizuo nodded quickly his shaggy hair going all over the place as he smiled brightly at Tsugaru once more._

'Ah, the first time I had ever lost my temper. I didn't have much control over my anger back then luckily I can control my emotions more better now. But at what cost?' Tsugaru thought to himself "hey Tsugaru…what are you thinking about?" Psyche had asked, after he noticed the blond wasn't looking at him anymore "hmm? I'm just recalling memories about my cousins and the park" he said, as then Psyche went up to him "do you mind if you tell me one?" He asked, as Tsugaru nodded "Well…"

 _It had been a pretty normal day, and Tsugaru was bored at his cousin Shitsuo's house. The other brunet was always cleaning, even though he was so young Tsugaru was 13 and Shitsuo was 5. He dusted, cleaned and shined everything in the house, every 2 hours, and it didn't help that the younger one always wore a butler type of thing, and was silent. A lot. Tsugaru didn't like it when he was quiet or cleaning up the house. It was boring, and he never had anyone to play with"Shitsu. Can we go play outside, or do something fun?" He asked and the younger one turned to him "I can't Tsugaru-san. I'm busy cleaning, you can go play if you want though" he said, even though he was only 5, he understood a wide variety of vocabulary, sometimes Tsugaru didn't even know what the 5 year old was saying._

 _He sat there in silence until 10 minutes of hearing the annoying spray, the wipes ripping, things going into the bin, the vacuum begin turned on and off, and different doors closing and opening, he lost it. He stormed up to Shitsuo and grabbed him, by the arm, ignoring all the protests and the struggling. He had dragged Shitsuo all the way out to the park, then he let go of him, and Shitsuo was rubbing at his arms "why did you want me to come here Tsugaru-san?" He asked, as he saw how abandoned the park was._

 _Shitsuo didn't go school, not yet anyways. But Tsugaru was sure that Shitsuo didn't want to go to school anyways, with the way he was now. There was no way he wouldn't be bullied at school, like he was. Tsugaru crossed his arms over his chest "I brought you to the park, as you have been cleaning ever since I got to your house. If you're gonna clean your house. Do it when your cousin, isn't there" he said with a huff, as Shitsuo rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sure Tsugaru-san would've been fine without me. Besides, I'm not that fun to play with" he said, as he placed his hand onto Tsugaru's shoulder, as he saw Tsugaru bend down "I don't care what you do or what you are. We're playing you clean freak. You're always cooped up in the house" he stated, as he picked him up with ease, making the 5 year old gasp as he was suddenly lifted "o-oi! Tsugaru! Put me down!" he yelled, kicking and thrashing about in the elder ones arms._

" _Haha, nope. Not happening, not until you act your age. Which is a 5 year, not a 30 year old man" Tsugaru said, as he started carrying him around the park, with a lot of kids staring at him. A lot of the kids knew him, as he always took his cousins here. But they all stared at him, because they had never seen Shitsuo before. He was always in the house, so this was the first time he had gone to a park. Possibly the first time he had ever been outside of the house. He waltzed up to the spider's web that happened to be there, and gently plopped Shitsuo down onto the part that you could sit on, and the whole thing bounced making Shitsuo jolt and jump back into Tsugaru's arms. Tsugaru laughed at Shitsuo's reaction "don't laugh at me!" he yelled as he set himself back onto the ground._

 _Tsugaru couldn't blame him for being scared there. He had never been outside the house after all, so it was normal he was scared of everything "its fine Shitsuo. It's meant to do that, don't be so scared. Here grab my hand and we'll go up together" he said, as he got onto the spider's web, reaching his hand out to Shitsuo, who grabbed the hand with his own shaky one, as he slowly climbed up onto the ropes, and he had his eyes closed tightly, as the ropes wobbled and wobbled, with each step the two brunets took to reach the top._

 _He could tell Shitsuo was scared but of course he knew he would never admit it, as he wanted to be more mature than others, but if only he knew how worried Tsugaru was that he may be bullied or even worse. Out casted, like Shizuo was when he was in school. Tsugaru had made it halfway, when Shitsuo let go of his hand, for a second he thought he had dropped Shitsuo, but he looked down to see he was starting climb by himself, and that he was doing very well. The ropes still wobbled in protest to the climbing, but Shitsuo had ignored it and continued climbing with Tsugaru climbing not that far behind him, after what seemed ages they had finally made it to the top, where the rope were like a little sitting place at the top. Shitsuo sat down, as he panted, and fanned himself, with his face being red._

 _Tsugaru chuckled at the way he was acting "need some wind?" He asked, and he nodded, Tsugaru's eyes glowed softly, and a light breeze blew onto Shitsuo, as he sighed in relief "I actually had fun today Tsugaru-san" he stated as he looked up at him "well I'm glad you liked it. If you ever want to do something like this ever again. We can always do it"_

Tsugaru finished telling the memory to Psyche, and he smiled happily, as he stood up from where they were sitting "it sounds like you had a good relation with your cousins!" Psyche said happily "yeah, I am the eldest so I always had to look after them all." "Oh. Then you'd understand how I feel. I'm the eldest. But we've never had a good relationship. My family and I aren't on best terms" he stated with a sigh, and Tsugaru tilted his head "how come you don't have a good relationship?" he asked and he heard Psyche sigh once more "we just don't have a good relationship. It's probably because our family is so messed up with all the different personalities. Plus Iza-kun is the only supernatural in our family, so he was always an outcast" Psyche said with a sigh, as he leaned against the crawl tunnel, that creaked in protest.

"Sounds tough" Tsugaru said and Psyche nodded "it's very tough. I'm the eldest but I had trouble looking after all of them, as I was always too excited. Iza-kun was always busy with the human he 'loved' and the person he called 'Shizu-chan'. Hibi-chan is a spoiled brat that took things too far, and let his animal side show, a lot. Roppi hated humans, and he stayed away from everyone, only coming to see everyone when it was dinner time, then he took his food, back into his room! Then there was Saku-chan, he was always out and about, he was very feminine, and he played tricks on people a lot, but he would then go out and shop, while also working at cafes and things like that" Psyche said, as he flopped back onto the ground.

"Well my families' like that as well. We all have different personalities now, then when we were younger. I have no emotion and only show emotion to my family, not like when I was younger, I showed emotion every chance I had. Shizuo has anger issues, plus he's got strongest Man in Ikebukuro as his title, he was much better when younger, he smiled and laughed, but then his super strength came, and the little Shizuo I knew. Was gone. Delic is a MASSIVE playboy, when he was younger he loved singing, and dancing, plus he also smiled a true smile, now he has fake smiles but he does smile a real one every now and again. Then there's Tsukishima or Tsuki is his nickname. He hasn't changed much. But now he has no sense of direction and gets lost easily. He still blushes and stutters, sometimes crying easily, just like he did when he was younger. Shitsuo hasn't changed much either. Just now he speaks more and is a lot more loyal. Also he works as a butler" Tsugaru said as he shook his head.

"But you seemed so happy when you were having memories of them!" Psyche said, as he pouted slightly "of course I was. I was thinking of the years ago. I'm 28 Psyche. That was a long time ago. The memory I had of Delic is 18 years old the memory of Tsukishima is 17 years or so ago, the memory with Shizuo is 16 years old and the memory with Shitsuo is 15 years old. They are quiet old, yet I still remember every single detail" he stated, and saw Psyche look at him shocked "whoa. You have an exceptional memory Tsugaru! Oh yeah. Since you just told me your age, I'm 27 so don't think you're old, alright?" Psyche said as he stuck his tongue out. Tsugaru just nodded and laughed a little.

* * *

 **Omg. My brain hurts and so do my hands. I'm sorry for how long this chapter was, but I felt like this should've been a special chapter, as it was all about Psyche and Tsugaru. But I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you made it this far XD anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Prideful lion

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Hello I'm back once again and before I even start this story I would just like to say thank you to .71192 for being another person to follow my story I'm sorry about the last chapter being so long, but I'm glad people actually read the story.**

* * *

After Tsugaru and Psyche had talked for a while about the family, they had split and headed back to their home. Tsugaru walked back silently, as he took in the way the air felt 'something's wrong' he thought to himself, as he felt how harsh the wind was against his skin. Frowning lightly to himself, before his face went back to normal, he started to speed up in his walking, as he rushed home, to see if everything was alright there.

He had finally gotten back to Shizuo's house and smiled at the scene in front of him, Shizuo, Delic and Tsukishima were all on a mattress, with Tsuki being in the middle of Shizuo and Delic, as Tsukishima had a bandage around his arm, and they were all crashed asleep, Tsukishima had his glasses lopsided on his face, and he had a happy smile on his face. Shizuo had his arms wrapped around the younger blond protectively, while Delic was holding Tsuki's uninjured hand, tightly.

Tsugaru sighed lightly to himself, as he saw they hadn't even bothered to get a blanket. He went over to Shizuo's closet, and he searched through it, until he found a blanket that was big enough to cover all of them, he walked back and gently placed it onto all three of them. He then heard a light yawn and groan, he then saw Tsukishima, had opened his eyes slowly, his eyes squinting.

"Hey Tsuki…glad to see you made it here. But what happened to you?" Tsugaru asked, as he saw Tsukishima look up at him with a confused expression, before his face lit up happily, and he wriggled out of Shizuo's hold and let go of Delic's hand lightly, as he tried not to wake the two of them up.

He gently got out of their hold and he stood up, before his foot got tangled in the blanket and he tripped with a small gasp leaving his mouth, before Tsugaru caught him "still clumsy as always Tsuki?" he asked with a chuckled, as he got a, shy nod from him, and he helped Tsuki back up onto his feet.

"Well, I don't think S-Shizuo meant to do it, but he had s-scared me a bit, as I asked him for b-bandages, because of my h-hands, had paper c-cuts all over them. S-so then I ran into the bathroom, but then I slipped, and f-fell backwards, I don't really k-know what happened, but I f-fell and I f-felt a r-really bad pain in my s-shoulder" Tsuki stated, as he shifted around on his spot, and Tsugaru shook his head with a sigh and a light laugh "you really haven't changed at all Tsuki" Tsugaru said, but went up to him, and gave him a hug "good to see you again, clumsy".

Tsukishima sighed, as he hugged his older cousin back tightly, with his one good arm "good to see you as well Tsugaru" he said as he smiled. He then yawned again, and Tsugaru let go of him "you must be tired Tsuki, go back to sleep between those two once more" he said, and Tsuki held his kimono's sleeve "w-won't you s-sleep with us Tsugaru?" He asked, as he looked up at him.

Tsugaru tilted his head "I don't think I should. There isn't enough room." He stated, and saw Tsuki frown, as his glasses fell to the bridge of his nose, and he quickly fixed them back up "p-please Tsugaru?" He said, and Tsugaru crumbled at the way Tsuki was acting. He sighed but smiled at him "alright" he stated, and Tsuki's face, instantly lit up in happiness, as he pulled him over to the mattress. Tsuki had lightly moved Delic over to Shizuo, and made room for Tsugaru. He pulled the kimono wearing man down onto the mattress, as he lay on his left side, and snuggled close to his chest. Tsugaru put an arm over Tsuki's waist, as he saw Tsuki fall back asleep quickly "glad to see you're Back Tsugaru" Tsugaru looked up and away from Tsuki, to see Delic looking over his shoulder.

"Sorry, did Tsuki and I wake you up?" He asked and Delic turned to him "not at all. We all got onto the mattress about 15 minutes ago, we had just gotten back from Shinra's place" he stated, and Tsugaru made a 'O' shape with his mouth. Delic then sat up and stretched his arms above his head "poor Tsuki, he's gonna have that bandage on his arm for a few days" Delic stated, as he stroked the glasses wearing blonds' hair "what happened?" he asked, as he looked up at Delic "he's dislocated it. Shinra did pop it back into place, but he said, just in case Tsuki hurt his arm again, it was safe to keep it in the bandage" he stated, and Tsugaru nodded "he's such a clutz" he mumbled, and Delic nodded in agreement. (A/N: if you don't know what clutz means. It's just a slang word for a clumsy person). Delic turned away from Tsuki and Tsugaru "anyways. I'm going back to sleep." He stated, and Tsugaru nodded, as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

In Shinjuku 

Izaya had still been sitting on the couch, resisting the urge to get up and let his demon take over ' _come on_ _Iza-chan~ you know want them. Get out off the couch and run all the way there'_ the voice whispered and Izaya groaned, ignoring the voice. For once, he wished Psyche was here so he didn't have to suffer listening to the demon tempting him 'I swear if you don't shut up. I'm going to starve you!' _'Aww, but if you did that, you'd be in pain yourself, then you'd make Psy-chan, have to heal you back up again, and you know how much that takes out of the poor little rabbit, even if he is the eldest'_ the demon stated, loving how he was getting Izaya all roughed up and agitated 'don't bring Psyche into this' Izaya warned as he sighed loudly, before he heard a knock on the door, and he sighed in relief, as the demon shut up.

He went to the door and opened it quickly, and he saw Hibiya, who had his head hanging down "oh Hibiya?" he said, when suddenly Hibiya fell forward, onto him "oi, Hibiya?!" He asked with a bit of a panic, as he saw the usual stubborn and stuck up cousin, leaning on his chest, panting harshly, and blood dripping down his arm, with his clothes having holes and rips in it. Izaya quickly lifted Hibiya up 'he's lighter then the last time I saw him' he thought to himself, as he slowly walked Hibiya into the apartment, and he grabbed his phone, and dialed Shinra's number, hearing the phone ring a few times, then Shinra answered.

'Izaya? What makes you call me at this time?' "Hey Shinra, can I come over? Hibiya is hurt, and he's bleeding, I want to get over to you as soon as possible, in case he's seriously hurt, plus I don't want to do any damage to him, if that's the case" Izaya stated as he heard grumbling 'two in one night. Alright bring him over Izaya. Quickly but safely' Shinra said, as the call ended. Izaya sighed as he saw the state Hibiya was in 'what happened to you?' he thought before he grabbed his keys, and had left a little stick it note on the door for Psyche saying he was at Shinra's.

He sighed lightly, as his eyes glowed a very light color of red, as he used his speed to get there quickly, and he used the roof his advantage, jumping on the roofs, all the way from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro, and to Shinra's house. When he reached there making sure his eyes weren't glowing anymore, before he knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before he saw Shinra, open the door, his hair looking messy.

Izaya went inside as Shinra moved out of the way "have any idea what happened to him?" Shinra asked, as he watched Izaya place him down onto the couch, over the towel, that Shinra had laid down. Izaya sat down on the other couch, as he looked up at Shinra with a poker face "I have no idea, he knocked on my door, but when I opened the door he collapsed forward onto me" he stated. Shinra looked a little bit confused "well alright. Stay here Izaya so you can take him back to your place after I look at him" he said, and Izaya nodded in reply, he looked away, as he saw Shinra start to clean the blood away.

After a few minutes of silence Izaya finally looked back at what Shinra was doing "nothing seems too wrong time at the moment" he said, as he then removed Hibiya's gloves "hey Izaya. Does Hibiya wear bracelets or something like that?" he asked and Izaya looked at him with a confused face "why would he wear bracelets? He may act like a prince and dress like one, but he would never wear jewelry" Izaya said.

"Are you sure?" Shinra asked again "yes Shinra I'm sure Hibiya doesn't wear bracelets!" he said with a sigh "well alright. I was just asking because he has marks on his wrists" "wait, he has what?" Izaya asked as he moved to where the brunet was, and saw there was red marks on Hibiya's wrist "Shinra, those are rope marks!" Izaya yelled as he held the wrist up, to see it better "why would he have-" "d-don't t-touch me!" Shinra was cut off by Hibiya as he suddenly shot up into a sitting position, and pulled his hand away from Izaya.

"Calm down Hibiya. It's just Izaya and Shinra" he said, as he tried to calm down his older cousin, who shuffled and squirmed away from the two of them, as fear swirled in his eyes "Hibiya…" Izaya said in a quiet tone, trying once more to calm him down. They sat there for a while until Hibiya finally recognized, who was in front, and he stopped shaking, as he put his hands back down onto his lap, and his head flopped down.

Shinra and Izaya exchanged glances at each other, and Shinra tilted his head at Hibiya to Izaya, Izaya understood and was about to say something to Hibiya, before the both of them heard quiet sobbing, and they looked at Hibiya, and saw tears were falling from his face, and falling onto his lap, as he still had his head down. Izaya was in a state of shock and so was Shinra, never once had either one of them seen Hibiya cry, no matter what happened "I-Izaya…" they heard Hibiya sob out, and Izaya went over to Hibiya, and then the 'prince' leapt onto Izaya as he sobbed louder than before.

Izaya sighed as he saw how broken his older cousin was at the moment, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around his cousin, feeling a little bit uncomfortable at how close the two of them were. Shinra had left the room, so the two of them could be by themselves. Hibiya was still sobbing and Izaya felt sorry for him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around him, noticing Hibiya was still bleeding he would have to get the other raven haired one to stop crying so Shinra could continue fixing him up.

"Hibiya." He called out his name softly and quietly, not wanting to frighten him any further, he heard a few more quiet sobs, before he went silent, and Hibiya looked up at him, wiping at his tears furiously "calm down Hibiya. No-one is going to hurt you, and you can show your tears its fine" Izaya said, and Hibiya nodded, as he removed his hands from his face. His eyes were red on the white part, his golden eyes dull, tears still in his eyes, tears dripping down his chin, tear stains on his cheeks, and he had his teeth gritted together, with his form shaking lightly.

"Now Hibiya, what on Earth happened to you?" Izaya asked, and Hibiya looked up at him, instead of looking down "I-I don't r-really r-remember… I-I just remember h-hands on my b-body, and r-ropes or r-restraints on my w-wrists" Hibiya stated, as he shivered at the memory, Izaya frowned instantly as he heard those words "did they do anything down there?" he asked, he pointed to Hibiya's lower regions and he shook his head "they d-didn't n-near there. I-I didn't a-allow th-them. I-I f-fought back" he stated, and Izaya nodded "well how did get hurt, and why are you bleeding?" he asked, and Hibiya looked down "I did it to myself" he said with not a single stutter and Izaya's eyes widened at those words "what do you mean you did it to yourself?" he asked, and Hibiya clenched his hands closed "w-when I-I tried to r-run. N-Nova them came out, and t-took over my body, suddenly. He s-smashed me into a w-wall, as we escaped, but when he heard you o-opening the door, a-and went a-away. That's w-why I-I fainted" "Nova did that?" Izaya asked in surprise.

Nova was the lion spirit that lived in Hibiya's body, and that's why Hibiya could have a lion tail and lion ears. Hibiya was the only one in the family that knew the name of his animal, as the others had no names, as the doctors told them "yeah. It's the first time he's ever taken control, and it really scared me" Hibiya said, as he had finally managed to get his voice back, and he moved off of Izaya as he looked up at him, holding his arms. Izaya honestly felt sorry for Hibiya "that must have scared you Hibiya. But do you have an idea why he might have taken control?" He asked and got a nod in reply.

He sat there and waited for Hibiya to answer, before Hibiya took a shaky breath and started talking "I think he took over as it's a natural instinct to run and not be captured. I was too scared to do so, and he took over. But before he took over I heard him whisper 'love' in my head and I was confused. But he then took over and smashed my body into a wall, and then I was awake for a few seconds, when I saw you and now I'm awake, and Nova hasn't said a word, since then. He's usually talking to me all the time, but now he's fallen silent. I'm worried Izaya" he stated, and Izaya rested a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure he'll talk to you again, but right now, we have to fix you up and get you patched up from Shinra" he said and Hibiya nodded in reply.

"I'd like that." He said and then Izaya stood up, knocked on the door, and Shinra came out "is he alright now?" he asked and Izaya nodded. Shinra then came into the room, and saw Hibiya sitting there, and he still had his gloves off "hey Hibiya. I need to check on you alright? S o can you take off your shirt, as you seem to be bleeding from your arm the most" he said, Hibiya was a bit nervous before he nodded his head, and he unbuttoned his shirt, and took his cape off as well as, before he let his shirt slide off his arms.

As soon as the shirt came off, they could see bruises, and scratch marks on his chest, Hibiya rubbed at his arm, feeling embarrassed and exposed, and his cheeks were pink faintly. Shinra grabbed a cloth and started to wipe and the scratched marks, to stop the bleeding that came from it, and stitched up any deep scratches. He then moved to his arm, and there was a massive gash on his arm, going from his shoulder to his elbow. Shinra fixed his glasses up, as his mouth was agape a bit at how someone like Hibiya managed to get a gash that deep. He poured alcohol onto a big cloth and looked at Hibiya how just did a little nod, giving Shinra permission to continue.

Hibiya yelped loudly, as sudden pain shot up his arm, and he winced and squirmed as Shinra rubbed it along the long gash "I know it hurts. Just try to deal with it" he said, and Hibiya silenced himself, besides the few winces and groans he made. Shinra had finally finished, and he then started to stitch it up, but then a bright light came out of the wound, and Shinra and Izaya had to shield their eyes.

Once the light was gone, they gasped as they saw a lion standing in the room "Nova…" Hibiya said quietly, as there were strings coming out from the wound, and they were connected to Nova. Nova was a beautiful lion, he had a golden mane, blue eyes, golden skin, sharp claws, and his voice was rough with a hint of a growl. They all stared at the lion who then turned to Hibiya, and held his head up high, looking at Hibiya, and he then moved closer to him "Nova. That's Nova?!" Shinra asked as he looked at Izaya, and got a slow nod in reply. Spirits weren't meant to come out of the person very often, unless they had something important to tell them, or the owner was injured, in this case it was that one.

Nova, moved closer to Hibiya and Hibiya was frozen in place, not wanting to anger Nova, after what he did to him, with the wall. Nova sat in front of Hibiya, who was still shirtless _'I'm very sorry Hibiya-sama. I_ _have injured you very badly. I did not mean to do so'_ Nova said, his voice loud but sounding prideful and loyal as he talked to Hibiya "it-it's fine Nova. You d-didn't mean to do it. I-I forgive you. Just warn me next time you take over my body" Hibiya stated, and Nova bowed his head, and nodded, he then looked towards Izaya and Shinra _'you with the black hair. You are Hibiya-sama's cousin right?'_ Nova asked, and Izaya nodded his head "yes I'm his cousin. Have you got a problem with that Nova? ~" Izaya asked, and Nova shook his head.

He then turned away from Izaya and Shinra, not saying a word to either of them, as he just looked at Hibiya, who was still frozen and still _'I am happy have gotten your forgiveness, and I will warn you next time it happens, but I did give you some warning when I said love'_ Nova stated but Hibiya didn't reply, and Nova, shook his head, before he went up to Hibiya, and his head went near the wound _'until next time Hibiya-sama'_ and then another bright light came out, and Nova was gone.

Hibiya sighed, as he saw Nova was gone "so he didn't mean to hurt you?" Shinra asked, and Hibiya just gave a nod "well now we can stitch the wound up, hopefully Nova won't come out again" Shinra stated, and he then began stitching the wound up, and he finished, quite quickly, with the stitch looking quite neat, and he then rubbed over it with alcohol once more, to make sure it wouldn't get infected.

Izaya sighed in relief as he saw how much less pain, Hibiya was in "my clothes are going to need to washed" Hibiya said with a sigh, as he put his shirt back on, and tied the cape on "well let's just go back to my place Hibiya" Izaya said, and Hibiya just nodded. Shinra let the two ravens go, and closed the door with a wave "are you feeling better now Hibiya?" Izaya asked, as he looked at Hibiya, who gave a nervous nod "are you sure?" he asked again, and received a more confident nod "want to get home quickly?" he asked and once more was just given a nod, Izaya frowned a bit at the silent nod and he grabbed onto Hibiya's arm, and lifted him up bridal style.

Hibiya gasped a bit as he was in the position suddenly "you'll be fine Hibiya~" Izaya teased, as he looked down at Hibiya, who was blushing slightly, from the way he was being treated like a girl. Izaya laughed, and his eyes then glowed the light red, before both of them were zooming through the sky, back to the house.

When they reached there, Izaya noticed that the sticky note wasn't there anymore, and guessed that Psyche was home, as he unlocked the door, and put Hibiya back onto the ground when they got inside. The light was flicked on and Psyche was on the couch, sleeping "the damn idiot. He's gonna get himself sick." Hibiya said, as he looked at Psyche, sleeping there peaceful "since when did Hibiya start caring? ~" Izaya said, as he looked at Hibiya "I don't care. He's just not looking after himself, when he should because he's the eldest" he stated, as he crossed his arms "fine, fine. The blankets are in the closet to your right, on the bottom shelf" Izaya said, as he walked over to his desk, sitting down and spun in his chair a bit.

Hibiya went over to the closet and he opened the door, grabbing out a magenta blanket 'of course Izaya would have a blanket with at least Psyche's favorite' he thought as he went over to Psyche, and placed the blanket over him, before his wrist was suddenly grabbed, and Hibiya yelped a bit, as Psyche looked up at him "Hibi-chan!" He yelled as he moved out of the blanket and hugged Hibiya tightly "Psyche….let go of me" he grumbled clearly uncomfortable "no way! It's been too long since we've seen each other!" Psyche said as he still hugged him "let go of me idiot!" Hibiya yelled angrily, as he heard a sigh from Psyche, but he was let go, and the rabbit slunk back onto the couch.

* * *

 **There we go. Chapter done! Hope you all liked that one and I'm glad I had finally gotten Hibiya into the story line now. I've decided to start writing another story that's with just Virus138 and PsycheDelic420, as those two aren't in this story, because they're too crazy for this one. So they have a separate story. You may go read that if you want and don't worry I will still be updating this story still, but until next time I'll see you all in the next chapter and may my other story which is called insane.**


	11. What is going on with this family!

Title: **Shizaya Alternate Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Here is the 11** **th** **chapter and I just posted Insane if you saw about that last chapter. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, so yeah just a quick shout out to Rampageblast to adding this to their favorites. Sorry about the last shout out to this person but a big thanks to AkaiMetsukitr248 for giving a review on my story :P**

* * *

Hibiya huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, as he looked away from Psyche, and he walked away, only to be grabbed back suddenly "wah!" he said with surprise as he fell on top of the couch, looking up at Psyche who stared down at him "hey Hibi-chan. Why have you got blood on you cape?" He asked as he worry was on his face "its fine Psyche. I got him all fixed up" Izaya said and he looked over at the two "what happened?" Psyche asked as he pouted "I don't need to tell you" Hibiya grumbled, as he pushed Psyche away from him, as he stood up from the couch and stood up "I'm going to sleep now. I have things to do tomorrow, so. Good night" he said firmly as he headed upstairs.

"Iza-kun! What happened! Tell me! ~" Psyche whined, as he looked over the couch at Izaya "I can't say what happened Psy-chan, but you'd have to ask Hib-chan about it~" Izaya said, as he finally let their nicknames he made for them fall from his mouth once more. Psyche pouted more as he saw how happy Izaya was from calling him the nickname again "aww but I know Hibi-chan won't tell me. So why can't you tell me?" He asked "because it's none of your business Psy-chan! ~ Plus I'd damage poor Hib-chan's pride! ~" Izaya teased, before he looked back at his computer typing something down, before writing something on paper. Psyche pouted more and crossed his arms over his chest "you're no fun Iza-kun~" Psyche said with a pout, and he just headed upstairs not saying anything, as he was fuming in anger a bit, as Izaya heard the door slam slightly. Izaya chuckled at the anger the normal happy person had shown, as he continued working not saying anything besides working away at his assignments and projects. After a while he had gotten too tired to work, and he shut down his computer, and went upstairs to his bed.

The next day 

Izaya had woken up early, like he always did, and he swiftly got out of bed, and he stretched his arms above his head with a sigh as he heard his back crack, and he mewled in slight pleasure at the relief of pain in his back, and he strolled into his bathroom. He then saw the way he looked and grimaced at his complexion. His skin was paler than usual, with light bags under his eyes and his eyes weren't the normal bright of crimson that they usually were.

' _See what happens when you ignore what you body craves? ~'_ Izaya was still looking in the mirror, when he suddenly saw the demon was there, and had a smirk across his face 'what do you want?' Izaya asked, still looking in the mirror, as he poked at the bag forming under his right eye _'just warning you that if this gets any worse then what it is right now. Let's just say…you won't be in control of your body for much longer'_ the demon said with a smirk, as he chuckled as he saw Izaya's expression changed to from shock, to realization, before he sighed.

Izaya looked away from the mirror so he wouldn't have to look at the demon anymore "I just need to eat something" he said out loud, as he turned on the taps and splashed his face with water, as he tried to get over the wave of nauseous that suddenly hit him _'you should feed soon Iza-chan~'_ the voice whispered into his head once more 'I ate before though. Why the hell are you getting me sick all, of a sudden?' Izaya grumbled as he stood up and walked out of the bathroom, having a scowl on his face.

' _Hmm? Why? Because I crave the sins from that blond brute_ , _that you go so hate~'_ 'so you're making my body suffer until I feed again?' Izaya asked being a tad bit annoyed at how childish the demon was acting _'why of course Iza-chan! ~ until you understand that_ _you need the sins, from the monster of Ikebukuro, I'll make you suffer~~~~~~~~'_ he said, and Izaya groaned loudly 'you're a real bastard demon, you know that right?' Izaya growled in his head, and he heard a faint chuckle 'stop laughing. If I die it's because of you, no way am I having those brutes' sins again. You could easily take over and kill my favorite toy. That wouldn't be fun now would it? ~' Izaya sang in his head to the demon, as he went downstairs and he turned on the coffee machine, adding in black coffee, before he left it to boil.

' _Ne~ Iza-chan~ you know if I do take over I won't kill him I'll just do certain…..things~'_ Izaya gripped at his arms 'you are doing none of the sort with my sworn rival!' Izaya huffed as he waited for the coffee to finish _'but wouldn't it be fun to do something like that for once? ~'_ 'I am not gay. You know that' Izaya said sternly, but he sighed loudly.

"Iza-kun. You're awake already?" Izaya looked at the stairs and saw Psyche walking down the stairs, his hair messed up, clothes were messy and Psyche was rubbing his left ear with his knuckles "of course I'm awake Psy-chan~ I'm always the first one up" he stated as he leaned against the counter "you're always up too early Iza-kun" Psyche said, as he stretched his arms up above his head, as he yawned "it's the perfect time to wake up, for someone like me" he said, and then the coffee machine went off, beeping loudly.

"You're having coffee as well? Iza-kun, that's unhealthy" Psyche stated, as his shoulder slumped down "it keeps me through the day, yeah it may be unhealthy, but it allows me to keep going" he stated, smirking at the rabbit as he moved towards where Izaya was, and he lazily rubbed at his eyes, as he walked past Izaya "well I'm just gonna cook something, knowing Hibi-chan he'll probably want an omelet or something like that" Psyche said, as he fixed up his ruffled clothes, and looked at Izaya who had grabbed a cup from the cupboard "do whatever you like. As long as you clean it up and Hib-chan is happy" he grumbled.

Psyche nodded as he took everything out that he needed, while Izaya was getting his coffee out from the jug it was in "well I'm gonna be working so try not to distract me" he said, before walking to his desk with the coffee mug in hand, he got no reply but just heard humming from the kitchen, as he sat on his chair, and spun the chair to face the desk, and he placed his cup down carefully, before he powered on the computer, and sighed when he felt a headache come on. Once his computers powered on quickly, he began typing, as he continued on the assignment he was given by Shiki.

' _Of course I know you aren't gay but are you getting a headache already Iza-cha? ~'_ he heard the voice that answered his questions and instantly groans as he blocked everything out except for his work, and the demon talking to him 'you really should stop causing me trouble, and of course I'm not gay. I may love all humans, but I am no way in hell gay' he said angrily, as he started typing harder.

' _Don't be so angry Iza-chan~ you just need to relax, continue working, maybe feed~ and hang out with your cousins when you can. You don't get to see them often, and don't you have Aya-chan, still coming?'_ he teased, and Izaya sighed once more 'don't start with adding Sakuraya into this. He'll come when he wants, and besides. He's got work during the day, as he works at a café' he stated, as he stopped his typing for a few seconds and he rubbed at his temples. There was then a loud thud that sounded throughout the house.

Psyche stopped cooking and Izaya looked up at the stairs to where it had come from "owe…" they heard a faint voice, and Izaya knew who had made the sound, he sighed and stood up, going up the stairs, as he looked at Psyche, who just nodded, and continued cooking. Izaya made it up the stairs, and he opened the door to Hibiya's room, and saw the other was on the floor, holding his left arm that had been stitched up "Hib-chan? Are you okay?" Izaya asked, as he leaned against the door frame, and Hibiya looked up at him, with a little bit of shock "I'm fine…yeah. I'm fine" he mumbled, as he slowly stood up "are you sure Hib-chan? You look like you're in pain" Izaya stated, as he looked at the other, that stood on shaky feet "I said I'm fine! I just have to get into different clothes, these ones are dirty and I don't like it" Hibiya stated, as he sat back onto the bed, still holding his arm.

Izaya sighed as he saw Hibiya was being stubborn "well alright. Your spare clothes are in the draw" he stated, as he closed the door, as he left the room, heading back downstairs, and Psyche looked back at him "so is he alright?" he asked, as he looked away from what he was cooking "yeah Psy-chan. He's fine, at least that's just what he's saying" Izaya mumbled out, as he looked towards Psyche, who had a small frown planted on his face "he's always hid his feelings" Psyche stated, as he went back to cooking, and then he finished.

After he made it, Psyche placed Hibiya's food onto a plate and then he headed upstairs, and he knocked on the door, and waited for a reply, after hearing a reply he opened the door, only to drop the plate, and pieces went flying across the floor. Izaya heard the sound and went up the stairs quickly, to see why Psyche had dropped his plate. He looked into the room, and saw Hibiya crouched onto the floor, with his eyes going bright blue, bright yellow and then non-bright, on and off, as he had a bright yellow glow coming off from him, and he was panting, and he held his arm tightly "Psyche! MOVE!" Izaya yelled, as he tackled him to the floor, just as Hibiya launched out of the room, eyes glowing blue brightly, sharp teeth, cape and crown gone, and he had blood dripping down his arm where the stitch was, he also had his lion ears and tail out "H-Hibi-chan?" Psyche asked in fear, as the Hibiya glared at them "that's not Hibiya, Psyche. It's Nova" he stated calmly, as he stood up, and went in front of him "Hibiya hasn't been able to control him lately, someone's tampered with Nova, and it's affecting Hibiya's body, because he's trying to fight against him."

Hibiya stood up back onto two feet instead of being on his hands and knees with his eyes flickering gold for a few seconds "…he…lp…" they heard a small voice whimper out, before the eyes glowed an even brighter blue than before, and a golden aura came off of him.

The only thing running through Psyche's and Izaya's mind was 'what happened to Hibiya?!'

* * *

In Ikebukuro (A/N: yes I'm cruel to leave it there XD).

Tsukishima was wondering around town, as he had to hold the map with one hand, instead of two. He struggled with fixing his glasses up, and it didn't help that he had his art class today, but he called in sick, saying he wouldn't be able to go into the lessons for a while, as he had his dislocated shoulder. He didn't like the thought of missing out on his art lessons, as they were one of his favorite things to do, in his spare time. He sighed, as he folded his map, and scratched his head, as he just started walking. It was bit chilly, and Tsuki had pulled his scarf up more, as he sneezed lightly, with his face going red.

He said nothing, as he felt the cold wind blow against his face, and he shivered lightly, feeling weak that he could always get cold so easily, at times. He allowed his feet to carry him wherever they wanted to carry him, and he snuggled his face into the scarf. Tsukishima sighed as he looked around, and saw there a lot of people working on holes that were in the ground 'must be from Shizuo-san' he thought to himself. Before he turned around "ah, Roppi-san!" He yelled happily, as he went up to the raven.

He made it to Roppi, and smiled lightly, as he brought his face out from under his scarf. Roppi looked up at him with a bored expression, until he saw the arm in a cast, and he tilted his head at it "what happened to your arm?" He asked, showing that he didn't really care "huh? Oh, I hurt myself, and I managed to dislocate my shoulder" he stated, as he blushed "you really are careless. You know that right?" he said, as he looked up at the other. Roppi sighed loudly, as he thought how stupid the other could be "how do you hurt yourself so easily?" He thought with a loud sigh, and the two of them started walking "I-I don't know. I-I've always h-hurt myself" he stated clearly, as he gripped at the strap on his messenger bag.

Roppi sighed loudly, a growl coming out of his throat, as he did so. He crossed his arms across his chest, as he looked away from the blond, and moved away from the humans that tried to get close to him "ugh, humans disgust me" he mumbled out, and caught the attention of Tsukishima "you don't like humans?" he asked innocently, as he tilted his head to look at the other properly "no, they absolutely disgust me" he said with a sigh, as he pulled his jacket sleeves down past his hands. Tsuki looked away in thought as he heard the raven ramble on about hating humans "well if you don't like humans, why do you like me?" he asked, and got a surprised look from the other.

"I-I don't know. You sort of remind me of when I was younger" he stated, and he brought one of his hands up to his mouth, as he coughed into it "when you were younger? Oh are you cold?" he asked with concern, as Roppi still coughed, the whole cough racking his body, as they both stopped "n-no. I-I'm fine" he mumbled, as he still had his hand over his mouth "are you sure Roppi-san? You really don't look well, actually you look pale" he mumbled "well….if I had to be honest. I was heading to a doctor. It-it's a friend of my cousins" he said, before another harsh cough racked his body, and he groaned "oh I'm sorry Roppi-san! You were on your way and I distracted you!" He yelled as he blushed pink in the face "no…really…it's fine" he mumbled, as he coughed more.

Tsukishima sighed quietly "well where you going?' he asked, as he saw the other start walking again "I'm just gonna head there. I don't want you to come" he stated, and Tsuki shook his head "no way! I'm not letting you go by yourself!" he yelled, as he clenched his hands and closed his eyes shut. Roppi sighed loudly, as he shook his head lightly "fine, but don't annoy Shinra, or me. Got it?" he said sternly, and earned a happy smile and nod. They both walked there in silence.

Upon reaching the place, Hachimenroppi knocked on the door, coughing once more before the door swung open "ah, Roppi and Tsuki?" he asked, staring at the blond, and got a nod "what brings you here Tsuki?" He asked, as he let the two in "I-I just wanted to make sure R-Roppi-san was alright" he said, and received a nod "alright, I know why you're here Roppi. Just sit on the couch. Unless you're uncomfortable about Tsuki knowing!" he said with a smile, while Roppi coughed "I…I don't want Tsuki to know" he mumbled, and Shinra nodded, bringing him to the other room, as Tsuki sat on the couch waiting.

After a while, Shinra came out of the room, but Roppi didn't come out "Shinra-san? Where's Roppi-san?" he asked, and Shinra just sat on the other couch "he's just resting. You can go see him in a second or so!" he said with a smile, and Tsuki nodded "how come you came along?" he asked, and Tsuki blushed some as he snuggled his face into his scarf, once more "I-I was worried about Roppi-san and I decided to tag along!" he said, his face going pink, and he buried his face in further "ah, I see! You like him, don't you? ~" Shinra teased "wh-what?! Shinra-san! Roppi-san is a friend!" he yelled, blushing even more "aww, but you two would make such a cuuuuuutttttte couple~" he said, and he blond blushed red "Shinra-san! Stop saying such things like that!" he yelled, and Shinra chuckled "alright, alright. Do you want to go see him now?" he asked, and got a quick nod.

They headed into the room, and Shinra signaled for him to be quiet. They went into the room, and Tsuki gasped in surprise, as he saw cords coming off of Roppi, and a blood bag dripping, and supplying blood to the raven, a mask over his mouth, steadying his breathing. Tsuki frowned and had concern on his face "Shinra-san. What's wrong with Roppi-san?" he asked, as he looked at the brunet "I cannot tell you, sorry Tsuki" Shinra said, and Tsukishima sighed loudly, he then moved closer to the other, and he sat on a chair, as he looked at the other 'Roppi-san…' he thought to himself, as he saw the other had a pained expression still, even though he was asleep.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm just gonna end it there! Sorry, it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, but I've been busy with school, haha. Anyways I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and hope this chapter wasn't too sad, and wasn't Hibiya scary like that? Lolz anyways, see ya'll later!**


	12. what's with Nova?

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Here we are with 12** **th** **chapter, I do hope people are still having fun reading this story of mine, and I do apologise if it is taking me such a long time to get these chapters up. I have just gotten caught up with school, but I'm trying to get them up as soon as possible.**

* * *

Tsukishima sat there for a while, maybe about an hour or so before his phone suddenly rang and he heard Shizuo's concerned voice 'Tsuki, where are you? I went to go to your art class, but you weren't there. Where are you?' he asked and Tsuki blushed, as he realized he didn't tell Shizuo he didn't go to art class, and that he went to Shinra's. Shizuo had always been the most concerned about him "I'm sorry Shizuo-san! I completely forgot to tell you1 I'm at Shinra-san's place, with a friend" he said quickly, and heard a sigh of relief 'well I'm coming over then, tell Shinra I'm gonna be there soon' he said, and ended the call quickly.

He sighed quietly, as he looked at Roppi, who was still asleep, and hadn't said, a single word since he had been knocked out, he hadn't even moved and Tsuki was honestly worried for his raven friend. He soon had to leave the room, as he had to tell Shinra that Shizuo was coming over, he slowly got out of the chair, and saw the other was in his room, and was making something "u-umm, Sh-Shinra-san? J-just to tell you Shizuo-san is coming over to pick me up. But I'm worried he might hurt Roppi-san because he looks so much like Izaya-san" he stated and Shinra looked at him "oh don't worry Tsuki! He'll be fine! I know that! Shizuo could never mistake, Izaya for someone else, just because they look like him! Believe me, I know" he said, as he smiled at him, and there was a rough knock against the door "go into the room, and I'll get him" he said, as Tsuki nodded quickly, as he headed into the room.

"Hey Shinra. Tsuki tell you about me coming over?" Shizuo said, when Shinra opened up the door "yeah he did, but he's just in the room with the other person" he stated, and Shizuo nodded, as he went inside to where the room was. He knocked on it before hearing a quiet come in, he opened the door, only to see someone who looked somewhat like Izaya "hey Tsuki, is this the person you were talking about?" he asked, and Tsukishima nodded slowly "yeah it's Roppi-san" he stated, as he looked back at the raven, with a sad smile on his face. He sighed lightly, as he stood up, and he turned to Shizuo, only to have the bottom of his scarf pulled on, and he turned to look at Roppi that had pulled it "Ts…Tsuki…?" He asked in a hazy voice, as his eyes were foggy a bit "R-Roppi-san! Oh, thank god you're okay! I thought you were never gonna wake up!" he said, as tears brimmed his eyes, and he hugged the raven.

Hachimenroppi gasped as he was suddenly hugged, and all the cords came out, and the heart monitor was beeping loudly "Ts-Tsuki. Let-let go" he mumbled, as he weakly pushed against the blond, and Tsuki let him go slowly, Roppi instantly covered his wrists up, after the needle came out. He groggily sat back onto the bed, as he looked up at Tsukishima, who had a worried expression on his face "oh yeah, this is Shizuo-san! H-He's my cousin" he said with a smile on his face, and Roppi nodded slowly, as he tried to see what was in front of him "hmm. You guys look really similar…." He mumbled and then Shinra came in "oh Roppi! You're not meant to be up so soon!" He yelled, and gently pushed the raven down.

"But Shin-chan! ~ I don't wanna!" he yelled, his words slurring slightly as he sounded childish "now, now Roppi. You know you have to relax~" he said, as he pushed the raven down more "but I don't wanna!" he whined, as he flailed his arms around, protesting against Shinra, as he tried to pry the arms off him "hey Shizuo, can you go get the sedative?!" Shinra yelled, and Roppi squirmed even more, as he tried to get out of his hold "I don't wanna go back to sleep! You can't make me!" He whined loudly, and Shizuo had left the room "c-can I-I help Shinra-san?" Tsuki asked, as he looked at the way Roppi was acting. Shinra looked at him, and nodded "come here and hold him down? He seems the calmest with you! ~" he yelled, and Tsuki nodded his head **,** and he went over to Roppi, and gripped onto his shoulders.

"H-hey. R-Roppi-san, it's Tsuki, I need you to calm down please" he said in a nervous voice, and Roppi's dull crimson eyes looked towards him "Tsuki…?" he asked in confusion, and Tsukishima nodded in reply "yeah it's me. Now calm down, please?" he asked, and Roppi slowly stopped squirming, as he looked confused on where he was. Shizuo came back into the room, and Shinra took the needle from him, which had the sedative in it, and he looked at Tsuki who nodded nervously. He looked at Roppi, who looked back at him, and Shinra slowly rolled up the raven's sleeve, and gently stabbed the needle in, as the raven squirmed once again "I-I know it h-hurts R-Roppi-san. B-But you'll have to deal with it!" Tsuki yelled, as he held him down more firmly.

"N-NO!" Roppi yelled, as he started squirming more "Shizuo!" Shinra yelled, and the blond quickly came over, as he held the arm down, and Shinra got the needle in more firmly "NO MORE!" Hachimenroppi screamed, as tears were brimming at his eyes "Roppi-san! Calm down!" Tsuki yelled as he grabbed the other's face with one hand, and Roppi felt his breath hitch, as he looked at Tsuki, with his eyes swirling in confusion, and distrust. Shinra had finally managed to get the sedative into Roppi's system, and the raven stopped moving, as he slowly shut his eyes "sleepy…" he mumbled quietly, before he fell asleep, with Tsuki still holding his face, but the blond slowly let go and allowed Roppi to flop back onto the bed "whew! Thanks for the help you guys! He can be a real handful at times!" Shinra yelled, as he put the needle down "is Roppi-san going to be okay?" Tsuki asked in concern, as he played with his scarf "he'll be just fine Tsuki, but he wasn't meant to wake up yet, so him waking up just then was a surprise" he stated, and Tsuki nodded.

Shizuo sighed, as he saw how sad Tsuki had looked when Shinra had said that "come on Tsuki. Let's go, so we don't disturb you friend" Shizuo stated calmly, and Tsukishima nodded slowly, as he sighed slightly, when he realized he had to leave. Shinra looked at the two blonds "he'll be fine Tsuki. Don't you worry about him, and if something does happen, I've got your number" Shinra stated happily, and Tsukishima smiled lightly at him, as he nodded more firmly, and not sadly "t-thanks Shinra-san" he stated, as he walked out, and Shizuo followed after him, as the two blonds, walked out of the house 'you really do cause some trouble don't you Roppi?' he thought to himself, as he looked at the raven.

Shizuo and Tsukishima were walking together quietly, as Shizuo smoked a cigarette, and Tsuki coughed a little at the smoke that went on his face "Tsuki, is your friend usually like that?" Shizuo asked as he looked at his younger cousin "no, he's usually just really quiet, and glares at everyone, but that's only because he hates humans, at least that's what he told me" "then how is he your friend?" Shizuo asked as he thought about what Tsuki had just said there "w-well, he just seems to not hate, a-as much as e-everyone else" he stated, as he blushed a little bit, when he knew he was acting childish over a friend "you just make sure he doesn't hurt you, or you know what _I'll_ do" he stated, and Tsuki quickly nodded, as to not panic the other blond "o-of course I-I know Shizuo-san" he said, and got a nod in return "good, I don't want you to get hurt" he said, and then they both went silent, as they walked back to the house, with Tsukishima still being worried about his raven haired friend.

They reached back to the house, and Tsukishima saw that Delic and Tsugaru were there "h-hello" he said quietly, as he waved his non-dislocated arm "how are you doing Tsuki?" Tsugaru asked calmly, as he looked at him, with a slight smile "I-I'm fine Tsugaru-san" he stated, and Tsugaru sighed slightly "you don't have to call me Tsugaru-san, Tsuki, it's fine to just call me Tsugaru" he said and Tsuki shook his head "that would be disrespectful! I wouldn't call you without san at the end! It's just rude!" he said, and Tsugaru shook his head lightly "alright Tsuki, whatever you're happy with" he said, and got a small smile from the other. Delic was looking at Tsuki silently, "is your arm alright?" he finally asked and got a nod "I haven't been doing anything with it, so it's fine" he said happily, as he went over to them, and Shizuo just went to the kitchen "you guys want anything to eat?" he asked, as he looked at the three of them, and they all nodded, "alright Udon it is" he said quietly, as he got all the ingredients.

Delic, Tsugaru and Tsukishima were talking with each other, and catching up on what they had missed "oh so you made a friend, who hates al humans?" Delic asked in surprise "mhmm, mhmm! He seems really mean at first. But he's nice once you get to know him. Oh yeah, Shizuo-san?! What's that person's name that you hate?" He asked innocently, but heard a glass crack slightly "who Izaya?" he asked in an angry tone. They all winced at the sound of the glass cracking "yeah that's his name" he said, as he sat down "well the person I made friends with looks like the Izaya-san that Shizuo-san always talks about" he said, and Tsugaru and Delic looked at each other, before looking at Tsuki "he looks like him?" They both asked, and got a nod in return "what's his name?" Delic asked, and Tsukishima replied with easily "Roppi!" "Oh so he's one of Psyche-chan's cousins" Tsugaru mumbled out, and caught the attention of the two of them.

"Psyche-chan?" Delic asked, and Tsugaru looked at the two in shock, as he realized he just said that out loud "oh…it's umm, the person who goes after me in the place I sing in" he stated, and Delic just smirked slightly "right. Totally just the person that goes after you" he teased at him slightly "we're just acquaintances, and I think he might be Psyche-chan's cousin" he stated, and Tsuki pulled a surprised face "so you've met his cousin? What's he like?" he asked, in curiosity "well he's defiantly different to how Roppi is. If I had to describe him Psyche-chan is, energetic and playful, kind of like a 5 year old but he's actually 27" Tsugaru stated smoothly, folding his arms, and placing them onto the table. Delic nodded and so did Tsuki.

* * *

Back over in the situation with Hibiya (A/N: Back to Hibiya it is ;P).

Hibiya, or Nova in this case, was glaring at the two with a fiery passion, Izaya moved forward, and a growl left Nova's throat "Iza-kun. We c-can't hurt Hibi-chan" he said, as he slowly stood back up, from when he was tackled down and was in a state of shock "I know, but we have to get Nova back into Hibiya, and not taking control" he stated clearly, and Psyche paled a bit at the thought that he might have to hurt Hibiya. Izaya held his right hand out in front of Psyche, knowing he wouldn't be able to hurt him "Psyche. I'm serious when I say this but. Stay out of this" he stated, and Psyche nodded slowly "just gonna drain his sins" he mumbled under his breath "c-can you even do that?" he asked, and he nodded.

Izaya moved closer to Nova, who just crouched a little bit, ready to pounce at any moment 'gloves are still on, so the claws can't come out' Izaya thought as he looked at the way Nova was controlling Hibiya "Nova. I need you to calm down, and give back Hibiya" he said calmly, and just received a growl. Psyche moved back more so he wouldn't get involved 'if only Roppi was here, he could help us, I know Iza-kun, he won't be able to handle taking Hibiya's sins' he thought to himself, as he looked at the two of them. Izaya took a shaky breath, as his eyes slowly started glowing red "don't make me do this to you Nova" he said clearly, and Nova growled loudly, as he got into a defensive stand, and Izaya sighed "you asked for this, sorry Hibiya" he said, as he zoomed to where Nova was, and pushed him down to the floor, his demon wings, demon horns and demon tail, coming out, as his wings covered Hibiya. Eyes glowed the bright vibrant red, as he looked into the blue eyes that were glaring at him " _let Hibiya go"_ the demon stated, and Nova glared at him more " _you don't tell me what to do demon"_ Nova replied with, and the demon chuckled _"you asked for it"_ he stated clearly, before he ret of his wings, wrapped around the two of them, until it was dark.

The only thing you could see inside the wing cocoon, was the red and blue eyes, glowing in there "forgive me, Hibiya" Izaya whispered, instead of the demon, and sins, flew from Hibiya's face, as Nova squirmed, as he tried to get away, with the blue light slowly fading but it was taking a long time. Psyche looked at the wing cocoon in fear, as he knew Izaya had to do this, and he felt really bad that Izaya had to resort to that. After what seemed like years, Izaya finally finished, as the wings went away, as well as the rest of his demon parts going away. Psyche slowly moved to where the two were, and saw Hibiya was there unconscious, panting and breathing heavily, Psyche gently placed his hand onto Izaya's shoulder, and he felt the other shaking underneath his fingers "I…I could've killed him…" Izaya said with a shaky voice.

"But you didn't Iza-kun" Psyche stated, and Izaya let out a shaky sigh. Psyche frowned as he saw how distressed Izaya was about his older cousin being like that, Psyche slowly removed Hibiya from the others grasp, and Izaya said nothing, as his head hung low. After seeing that, Psyche pulled Izaya into a hug and Izaya gasp as he was suddenly pulled into the hug. Hibiya was in between the two of them, and Psyche didn't let him escape, as the three of them were on the floor, Izaya said nothing besides being trapped in the hug "you're alright Izaya. You had to do what you had to do" Psyche stated, using Izaya's full name, instead of the nickname he usually calls him.

"But I could've killed Hibiya" he stated, and Psyche shook his head "but you didn't right?" he said, and Izaya nodded "exactly. So cheer up and be the human loving informant that everyone knows!" Psyche said happily, and Izaya pushed himself away from him, as he stood up and went downstairs, as he went back onto his computer, to calm himself down, as he put his glasses on, and shaky started typing, not really being able to focus.

Psyche frowned a full frown, and he lifted Hibiya up properly, as he looked down at the 25 year old that was unconscious 'I wonder what's up with Nova and Hibiya' he thought, as he opened the room, only to see heaps of things were all over the place. He hadn't seen it before only Hibiya, but the sheets were ripped, the spare clothes thrown all over the room, draws open, scratch marks on the draw, and Psyche sighed loudly as he saw it "Iza-kun isn't gonna like seeing this" he stated, as he looked down at Hibiya again.

He walked over to the room that he was staying in, and opened the door "I hope Hibi-chan doesn't mind being in here when he wakes up" he said, while he placed Hibiya onto the bed, and pulled the blanket up on him, and he left the room with a sigh, and closed the door behind him. Psyche headed downstairs, and he saw Izaya was still shaking but was trying to get some of his work done, his eyes were glowing red still, and Psyche pondered on how long the eyes would glow. He went up to the nervous one, and he looked at him "hey Iza-kun, how long will your eyes glow for?" he asked, and Izaya looked at him, his body still shaking "well I drained a lot of Hib-chan's sins, so probably until night time comes, then I'm gonna go back to normal" he stated, and Psyche nodded.

* * *

 **Hope this chapter was alright, and I'll see you guys all next time, and like I've said multiple times, I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as possible, as I enjoy writing these and I hope people have fun reading them, just as much as I enjoy writing the chapters for this story.**


	13. a mess of things

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **BEFORE THIS EVEN STARTS! WARNING! EXTREMLY LONG CHAPTER LIKE EXTREMLY LONG! P.S it's 10,538 words to be exact. Before I even start this chapter off, I just wanted to thank Anglelover1827 for following and adding this into their favorites, and I'm glad people are enjoying my story, so have fun reading this chapter. Also I'm very sorry to the people that are waiting for the next chapter of insane, but I'm having a massive writers block, so it might be a while until I update it again, but I'll keep trying to update it.**

* * *

Izaya sat there typing, and he just sighed when he was getting annoyed at the demon, pestering him once more _'I don't get you Iza-chan~ you take Hibiya's sins, but not the person you hate'_ 'that was a moment of crisis of course I had to do it. This is my older cousin we're talking about, not my sworn rival' Izaya stated to the demon, as he clicked angrily on the keyboard. Psyche was still standing there, and he saw Izaya had suddenly gotten really angry, as he started to press harder on the keys he tilted his head as he saw that, but then thought that maybe it was his demon talking to him. He was a little confused to why the raven would be angry at his demon the two had always gotten along when they were younger. Izaya suddenly slammed his hands on his desk, and stood up from his chair, giving Psyche a fright "would you just shut up?!" He yelled out, as he was panting, and his eyes were wide with anger. Psyche stood there a little bit scared at the sudden anger from him "I-Izaya?" he asked nervously, and Izaya hung his head down. He calmed down, and looked up at Psyche, composed all over again. He sighed loudly, his eyes going cold, but still glowing the bright crimson "sorry Psyche…I was having an argument" he said, as he crossed his arms, and sat back down in his chair, continuing to type.

Psyche was still frozen in place, as he had never seen the raven so angry at his demon before, no matter how annoying the demon had gotten, Izaya had never yelled at him, or out loud in general. He heard sighing and he became unfrozen "Iza-kun? Are you alright?" he asked nervously, his rabbit parts going away, as he hung his head down. Izaya sighed loudly, before he looked over at Psyche "if this is about Hibiya…then I'm doing alright now…" he said, as he trailed off, looking away from the usually happy person. There was an eerie silence that made shiver crawl up the informant's spine. Psyche hesitated for a moment, before he silently walked behind Izaya, who was focused with his work once more. Izaya gasped loudly, as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and a head land on his right shoulder "I'm sorry Izaya…I'm sorry I didn't help out…I'm sorry I'm such a useless older cousin…..hic….sorry…."

Izaya turned his head towards the shaking form, and stayed silent, as he also kept an emotionless face on. Sighing loudly, he turned his chair around to face the other, while Psyche stood there, head hung down, face buried in his hands,, shoulder slouched, and his whole body shaking. Silent sobs could be heard from the eldest one, as he crumbled to the floor crying loudly. Izaya felt pity towards him he sighed once more, and kneeled down to Psyche's height, and placed a hand on the other's head, ruffling the hair slightly "it's not your fault Psyche. You're not a terrible cousin, just…..something happened with our spoiled brat of a cousin" he stated clearly, and Psyche looked up at him, tears streaming down his face and eyes red already "you two really are a pain aren't you?" Izaya said with a sigh, as he wrapped his arms around Psyche, making the other gasp in surprise, eyes widening, and more tears falling down, as his mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water.

Psyche had never gotten any hugs from his family a lot, only his mother, and when he turned 16 his mother passed away, leaving him with just his father, and his day only had given him a hug every 2 months or so. He had been neglected, which was why he had always wanted hugs from his cousins, but they never gave him any hugs either. Only Sakuraya had given him hugs, and he didn't get to see him very often. So getting a hug from Izaya, who was so busy, always wearing a mask while smirking, always engaged in his humans, and obsessed with his mortal enemies, it was a massive shock to Psyche, when the younger raven had done so.

He sobbed loudly, as he buried his face into the shoulder in front of him, wrapping his arms around him in a vice grip, as well as his legs, and left Izaya in a position where was stuck. Izaya stayed there letting the other cry, all he wanted, he sighed as he reflected on his families' past. He knew Psyche had a pretty tough lifestyle when his mother passed away, not getting any affection after that. The informant sighed, as a look of boredom was firmly planted on his face he looked up at the stairs, and thought of what had happened, in the last 10 minutes or so, everything had turned to hell in such a short time, and Izaya knew that Psyche had a fragile heart, so seeing that happened it would've broke it. It would explain why the happy rabbit was having such a mental and physical breakdown.

"Sorry….sorry….I'm sorry….s-sorry…sorry…so…." Psyche mumbled out, still sobbing and shaking a lot, his voice hoarse and cracking 'our family is too unstable' he thought to himself, as he removed the legs, and bringing the other up slowly "Psyche…I already said I forgave you, you can even ask Hib-chan about it, I'm sure he'll forgive you" he said, as he moved away from him, having Psyche look down, and clenching his fists tightly together, as they were by his side. After a few seconds or so, Psyche looked up at him, magenta eyes flared up in anger, and sadness "you don't get it! I'm supposed to be the eldest, and not let the family get hurt! I wasn't even able to help Hibiya! You had to help **me**! I feel useless! You. Just. Don't. Get. IT!" Psyche yelled loudly, Izaya even felt the floor shake from the amount of yelling.

The red-eyed raven was paralyzed, by how the magenta-eyed one was behaving "Psyche you don't-""NO! DAMMIT IZAYA! You really don't understand at all! It's tough being me! I'm weak, I get scared easily but I'm the **OLDEST!** So don't lecture me!" He yelled, stomping his foot every now and again, as he glared angrily. Izaya never really got to this see side of Psyche, so he didn't know what to say, besides listen to the way Psyche was angry and taking on the role of the eldest, showing discipline, and actually raising his voice, to overpower him. His rabbit parts had come out, but instead of them being the pure white they usually were, they were a pitch black color, the pink part on the inside, was maroon, while his eyes flickered from the magenta, to a indigo color "you have no idea what I went through while I had to babysit you guys! Hell even in my normal family, where you guys weren't over, I SUFFERED! You'll _**NEVER**_ understand me! Even after all your observations, all your manipulation, after all the times you've given me and the family, the cold shoulder, you have no right to tell me to calm down, or saying that it's not my FAULT!" He said, as he panted, and his eyes turned indigo, having a dark glow, and not a bright one.

Izaya opened his mouth only to have him cut off again, before any words came out " **don't** " a voice warned him wearily, and Izaya felt like a cat had his tongue, he bit on it, before his smart tongue got the best of him, and Psyche would've gotten angrier at him. He just stared at him, and he heard a sigh in the silence "I'm going. Be back later" he said in a cold and heartless tone, as his rabbit parts went away, but his eyes were still the dark, deceiving and cruel indigo color. He was shot a glare from him, before the other left the place swiftly, slamming the door loudly. Izaya felt a massive weight fall off his shoulders, as the other left, and he nearly crashed to the floor, but he managed to stop himself from doing so, as he walked to his desk, and flopped onto his chair, but he also noticed he was shaking slightly 'Psyche has so much more power, but he never realizes that he does contain such power. He's too innocent at time' he said, as he laughed quietly, his laugh gradually getting louder, before he was laughing so loudly, that he had to hold his sides, and the laugh echoed in the house "HAHAHA…HAHA….HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he had tears in the side of his eyes.

After he finished calming down, he inhaled deeply, trying to get his breath back, after laughing so hard "Psyche…you can be so entertaining sometimes…." He said, before he saw golden eyes look at him, then quickly hid away, as he heard feet running away 'Hib-chan must've seen that' he thought, before he stood up from his chair, and made his ways to the stairs, going up them slowly. He looked in Hibiya's room, and saw everything was messed up, and he scoffed loudly "what a mess Hib-chan" he stated, before realizing Hibiya wasn't in the room "he must be in Psy-chan's room then" he mumbled out, heading there silently, he knocked on the door softly, and heard a muffled reply of "go away" "Hib-chan, come out of Psy-chan's room" "no. I don't want to try and hurt you again" the reply sounded strained "Hib-chan if you don't open the door, I'm going to get the key and unlock it myself" he said, and heard no reply, besides shuffling on the floor, then the lock sound. He waited for the door to open, and saw Hibiya with his eyes glaring at him "see that wasn't so hard now was it, spoiled prince~" "I'm not spoiled, you damn commoner!" he yelled angrily, huffing and crossing his arms.

Izaya just said nothing, before placing his hand on Hibiya's head, and he felt the other flinch under the touch, but didn't move away from him "you really shouldn't worry Psyche like that, now what is going on between you and Nova?" he asked, and Hibiya looked down at the ground "we had an argument. Like a really bad one, worse than the usual ones we have" he stated, and Izaya removed the hand "oh, so that's what happened. What were you two arguing about?" "Something about feeding, it was vague, so I don't really remember something about feeding?" He said, tilting his head to the side, but still looking at the ground "feeding? I thought you didn't feed Hib-chan~" "so did I, stupid. But Nova just suddenly said he needed to feed, than we got into an argument. I don't remember anything else after that" he stated.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, as Izaya tried to figure out what was going on with Hibiya and Nova "I'm no expert on this, but you'd have to ask Psy-chan about it. But unfortunately he went on a little rampage after I said things, and he had a mental breakdown" Izaya said, crossing his hands over his chest "what did you do?" He asked "you'll have to ask him. Anyways, you can come out if you want, or stay in the room. It's up to you" he stated, as he headed away from him, and smirked when he heard footsteps follow after him.

Psyche was fuming. He was angry at Izaya and that was a fact, but he was angry at himself for being so useless for his younger cousins. Roaming the streets, people moved out of the way for him, as they saw how angry he was, and the dark glowing from his eyes scaring them away.

* * *

Over in Ikebukuro

Shizuo, Tsukishima and Delic were eating while Tsugaru had left to go for a walk, as he needed to clear his head, plus he already eaten, which left the three of them that were still eating. The sun was halfway in the sky, and shone light into the room, but it made Delic and Tsukishima shine the most, way Shizuo's eyes were the thing that glowed. Delic had his skin shining a little bit pink, while Tsuki had the light angelic shine coming off of him, and they all ate silently.

Tsuki had to eat with one hand, and was kind of failing, making some clacking sounds against the bowl with the chopsticks, he sighed loudly before he managed to start eating properly. Delic finished eating, and he put his bowl in the sink in the kitchen "thanks for the food Shizuo" he stated, and got a hum in reply "Tsuki are you alright to eat?" He asked, as he saw the blond wearing the glasses, kept dropping the chopsticks back into the bowl "huh? Y-Yeah, maybe I do" he said, as he blushed slightly "Delic, he's not 5 years old. He can feed himself" Shizuo stated "well you've never- oh wait you have. I guess you understand the struggles" he said, and the bodyguard nodded at the host "I-I'm really fine to feed myself. Just a bit hard, that's all" Tsuki said, trying to break the tension between the two of them "well alright" Delic said, before walking off, and scoffing lightly.

Tsugaru was walking down in the streets, having the breeze on him made him calm. But then he suddenly heard murmurs, and saw people moving, as they all moved out of the way, he saw Psyche who seemed angry and not happy at all. He tilted his head, as he saw a purple sort of aura coming off of him "Psyche-chan?" He mumbled out, as the raven came closer to him. He saw the other stop in front of him, and saw Indigo eyes look at him and he felt his words get lodged in his throat. Psyche had his face overcastted by shadows, only being able to see his indigo eyes and there was chaotic smirk on his face. He gasped when he saw it, only to have the shadows slowly creep off his face and the smirk go away with it turning into a fine line, while his eyes were still indigo "Tsu-chan…." He mumbled, and the blond nodded.

Psyche still had a bored face on him, as he put his hands in his jackets' pockets "Psyche-chan? Are you alright?" He asked, and Psyche just looked down at the ground "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'll just see you tonight at work" he said, and moved away from the blond, then started walking away. Tsugaru looked at the back of the raven "Psyche-chan" he said, as he placed a hand on his shoulder "don't touch me!" Psyche yelled, as he hit the hand off him, and his eyes widened, when he saw Tsugaru looking at him with surprise, and holding his hand that was hit, as if he had been burned. Psyche's sudden outburst attracted a lot of attention "sorry Tsu-chan. Did I hurt you?" He asked, as the blond looked away from him "something's wrong with you, you're not the same. Until you feel better. Do not talk to me" Tsugaru stated in a cold, and heartless voice, before turning away and not even listening to Psyche who was calling out to him, as he silently walked away.

Psyche stood there in shock 'what did I just do?' he thought to himself, as he just looked at the back of the blond. He stood there with his mouth gaping open, and eyes wide "I'm so stupid….my anger got the best of me" He mumbled out, before he walked away with his head hung down, and he just glared at the ground, moving along in the crowd, letting people hit into him, and he didn't say anything to them.

Tsugaru felt really guilty for saying something so cruel and cold hearted to the usually cheerful raven, but something was awfully wrong with him that day, and Tsugaru's hand had started hurting, straight after it was hit. He had his hurting hand clenched in his normal hand, as he quickly walked through the crowd, until he got to a place that was isolated, and he went into an alleyway. He sat down on the ground, not caring at this moment, if his kimono was getting dirty, he quickly pulled his hand away from his other, and looked in horror, as he saw a purple liquid that was like fog on his hand. But when he went to go touch it, he flinched at how much it hurt, it was on his actual skin 'such anger….' He thought sadly, as he frowned at the liquid on his skin.

He was used to having his skin color change sometimes, if a certain part of him was hit. But never had he had anger hit on him so badly, sure Shizuo was angry a lot but it was never enough to actually stain the part with the emotion. So having anger suddenly put on him, surprised him a lot, and he automatically went into isolation mode. He did it all the time, when an emotion was put on him, as he was never able to control his Demi-god powers when such happened, so he stayed away from others. Depending on the emotion that had affected him it also affected his powers, and he had no control with his emotions, as he always hid them, having a sudden affect from a emotion, made him lose control quite quickly, and he hated it so badly.

Tsugaru already felt the effects of the anger, as he punched at the ground with the injured hand, he gasped as he saw it start to grow onto his hand more, and he was at a loss for words, because none of this had ever happened before. He sighed, as he tried to calm his emotions down, only to have a sudden pain shot through his head, and he whimpered a bit "d-damn…this emotion is too strong…" he said with a strained voice, before he tried to get up slowly. But he then heard the sound of a bell jiggling, and he looked towards the direction, but saw nothing, before he fell back to the floor again with a wince, holding his hand slightly,

"Having some trouble, Ne?" a soft voice asked, and he turned towards the direction, with squinted eyes. He saw someone with black hair, pale skin, light pink colored eyes, and a kimono that had the pattern of a Cherry Blossom's leaves on it. Tsugaru was at a loss for words, when he saw the person, and he cowered away, fearing he would hurt the person "you will not hurt me, do not worry" they said with a small giggle after, that sounded like a girl's one "d-don't come near me" Tsugaru said, and wanted to slap himself for not being able to contain his emotion. The person didn't listen and came closer to the blonde, holding a hand out to the other. Now that Tsugaru saw them up close, he could see that they were holding a sleeve up to their mouth covering it, and had an umbrella that was pink, in the other hand, which Tsugaru was surprised he hadn't noticed before.

He didn't reach his hand back to the other, and he heard a small sigh, and gasped quietly when he felt someone grab his injured hand, he winced quite loudly. The person with raven hair, rubbed gently on the hand, and made him wince, yelp and flinch in pain, he didn't like the feeling of the infected hand being rubbed it "s-stop…" he said, not being able to hide the pain in his voice "just stay calm and it'll be gone soon, alright?" The other person stated, and he now kneeled down to the blonds' height, still rubbing slowly at the hand, having Tsugaru want to move away but was kept there, because every time he tried to move, he felt more pressure be put onto the hand.

"Stop moving, hmm?" They said, and Tsugaru shakily nodded, trying to calm down his rapid breathing, he yelped loudly, when a lot of pressure was suddenly placed, and a scream almost let his mouth, but he bit on his tongue, preventing him for doing so "sorry just for a few minutes" the voice said very softly. He shook his head, clenched his eyes shut, and tried to squirm away, not used to the excruciating pain that shot through his entire body, making his already sore head, double in pain, badly. A wind was blown onto his hand, and he opened his eyes slowly, only to see a bushy tail that was probably a foxes' one, orange, with a light orange near the end of it and fox ears, they were orange, with black on the tips. Tsugaru watched in shock, as he saw the liquid go away slowly, and it went somewhere, not knowing where it went.

"There we go, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked, the eyes glowing very slightly, and Tsugaru guessed right away that the person had just feed off the liquid he nodded, and slowly tried to stand up, but nearly fell, but was helped, as he was leaned against the wall. He looked up, and saw the fox parts were gone on the person "well, I should probably introduce myself, since I suddenly helped you, and did cause quite some pain. Sakuraya Orihara, pleasure to meet you~" he stated, and Tsugaru slowly nodded "w-well thank you for helping me. Even if it did hurt. Tsugaru Heiwajima, you must be Psyche Orihara's cousin" he stated, as he finally felt his emotions go back into order, and he had his deadpan face back on "oh, you know Psyche?!" They asked, losing the complete cool, and calm manner that they just had on "yes, he's kind of the reason why I had that liquid on my hand" "oh, so let me guess, you're a Demi-god then?" He asked, and Tsugaru nodded.

"That explains why you had the liquid on your hand" Sakuraya stated, as he dusted himself off "yes, it was why I had it. But I am shocked as to how you knew I was a Demi-god" Tsugaru stated in an absolute peaceful voice "well…let's just say I eat emotions for fun! ~" He stated, before twirling his umbrella air up into the air and letting it open up, and he placed the handle onto his shoulder "oh, so you eat emotions, and a Demi-god is the perfect source for you I suggest?" He asked, as he started walking, having the raven follow behind him silently. They walked together, having little words here and there "you are very smart, aren't you?" he asked, as he twirled the umbrella around in his hand "I wouldn't say I was. I just know a lot of things about supernatural creatures, as I used to learn about it in high school, as one of my selective classes" Tsugaru stated quite content with saying things to someone "oh that would explain why you knew about me so quickly, with taking the liquid from your hand!" Sakuraya said with a sly grin slightly on his face.

Tsugaru nodded, not really wanting to say anything else, as he folded his arms into his kimono sleeves "oh crud! I was so caught up in helping you that I didn't notice the time! I've gotta go now, work and stuff like that" the raven stated, before heading off with a wave of his hand, that wasn't holding the umbrella "see you another time maybe Tsugaru-sama!" and his sandals clicked loudly against the ground, as he ran. Tsugaru waved back slightly, before continuing on his way.

He walked around, looking in some of the windows, and saw he had a slight frown on his face "I should just go home" he said, before he shook his head "I shouldn't go back, not yet anyways. I might still not have control of my emotions" sighing quietly, he turned away from the direction of Shizuo's apartment.

* * *

In a little café :3

Sakuraya slammed the doors open, and he scared a few of the customers that were in there, with the loud commotion. He ran straight to the back of the establishment, and went into his bosses' room "sorry am I late?!" He yelled his face a bit flushed from how fast he was running just to get there "you're not late at all. In fact just on time, like always" he stated, and Sakuraya nodded "alright, well I'm gonna go get ready, and then start working!" Running out of the office, and heading into the staff place. After a little while Sakuraya came out of the staff room, still dressed in his kimono, but he had a white half apron on, a flower in his hair, that had yellow, orange petals on it, and then had green leaves.

A lot of the regulars were here, so they said hello to Sakuraya, and he waved back. The day went by relatively slow, and Sakuraya was pretty happy with it, seeing that it was only about 1 in the afternoon. Sakuraya was peacefully making his rounds, when someone he had never seen before come into the café. They were dressed in butler clothes, accompanied with white gloves, had blond hair, green eyes, and stoic a face. Sakuraya was instantly entranced by the blond male he could feel his face heating up a bit at the sight of said man, he walked up to them slowly, still blushing slightly "hello there, would you like a seat?" he asked, and the person looked down at him "of course, good sir" the voice was low, gruff, yet very smooth and gentle, making the raven blush just a tad bit more, before he nodded back to the blond, and leaded him towards a table, and seat him there, handing a menu "thank you" green eyes seemed to light up in happiness at Sakuraya. The raven quickly scampered off after he did a quick bow.

It was mostly quiet in the little café, and Sakuraya didn't mind it, but he kept glancing at the blond while still doing his job that made his face heat up a bit "oi, Sakuraya" he heard his boss say, and he turned towards him, standing up straight "ah, yes?" He asked "see someone you like?" He teased, and the blush just appeared darker on his face "I'm gonna guess he's not a regular than?" He asked, and the raven nodded in return "well go over to him. Give him this drink and tell him it's on the house, from the boss. He seems like he'd like green tea" "no, sir! I couldn't do that!" he said with a blush that was red on his face "it's not a suggestion. It's an order" he said, and the raven nodded, getting the drink and bringing it to the blond.

"U-umm, E-excuse me?" He asked nervously, his face beet red, when the blond turned to him, and he saw the amazing green eyes that looked like emeralds, stare at him "may I be of service?" he asked, and Sakuraya nodded " th-this is from o-our boss, a-as you are someone that's n-never come here before, y-you get a d-drink on the h-house" he said the words with a stutter, but his voice was also muffled, as he had his sleeve on his mouth as the man looked at him with a curious glance "do you mind if I ask what the drink is?" "Green tea" he said, quickly answering the blonds' question "I shouldn't take it. It would be wrong of me to do so" he answered, but he heard the raven sigh, with the blush still firmly planted on his face "p-please do take it. My boss won't be that happy I-if you don't" he said trying to convince the blond, so his boss wouldn't try and make him give him something else "well alright. I'll take it since it might damage your job" he said, and the raven smiled slightly.

He placed the drink onto the table, and the blond then looked at him once more "excuse me? Can I please know your name?" he asked, and just when the raven thought his blush wouldn't get any darker, it managed to do so "it's umm. It's Sakuraya Orihara…" he stated, then trailed off, embarrassed to no end "Shitsuo Heiwajima. It's lovely to meet you" he said, and reached out a gloved hand for Sakuraya to shake, and of course he shook the hand outstretched to him "this is just a question. But are you related to Tsugaru Heiwajima, by any chance?" he asked, and saw Shitsuo's eyes widen a bit "why yes. He's my cousin, are you a friend of his?" "Ah, no. just acquaintances. I helped him out after he lost his emotions a bit" "I see...well tell your boss I said thank you, and it's lovely to meet you. I might start coming here more often" Shitsuo stated, as a small smile graced onto his face, staying firmly planted there "well I'll tell him, and I'll look forward to seeing you again!" he yelled, before rushing off once more, with a deep bow to the blond.

"So? How'd it go?" the boss asked with a little bit of a smirk "well it went alright, at first he didn't want the drink, but then he took it. Oh, his name is Shitsuo Heiwajima!" he yelled happily, and the man nodded in agreement "any else, or is that it?" he asked again, and the raven nodded "he said he might become a regular, well come here more often to be exact" stated clearly "see? Now you just made acquaintances with someone you seem to like!" "Ah, don't be such a tease sir, nyahaha. Anyways my shift is almost done. So am I able to change into my normal clothes?" the boss glanced at the clock, as he heard those words from Sakuraya "1:30, yep go ahead. Have a good day!" he was called out to, as he left the kitchen area that was there. Sakuraya was very happy that his boss actually worked, and helped in the kitchen, but he was such a tease just like Izaya.

He walked out of the place without the white half apron, and the flower, just being in his kimono, while having his umbrella. He saw the time and was surprised at how long it took him to get dressed '20 minutes?!' he thought, but then again he did clean everyone's things, and place other things into order, as it was just a habit from his own house. He gasped, and flinched when a hand was placed onto his shoulder, and he jumped away from the person, one hand raised, as if he was ready to slap the person, right across the face "oh I'm sorry. Did I scare you? You looked like you were distracted so I was just checking to see if you were alright" Sakuraya sighed in relief as he saw who it was "Shitsuo….you scared me. It's fine though. Why did you want me?" he asked, as the two of them stood in front of the café, but soon moved to the side of the place, as not to block the entrance "I just wanted to say thank you for the drink, I know your boss gave it to me on the house, but I would like to say thank you to you personally. You did serve me the entire time, and by the looks of it, you're the only one that works as a waiter" Shitsuo stated, keeping his voice smooth, and not having any flaws in it, yet it was still a bit gruff.

Sakuraya felt his face instantly heat up again "n-no! Really! It's nothing!" he yelled, while waving his hands in front of his face, with the umbrella nearly hitting him a few times in the face "a-anyways, why are you dressed as a butler?" asked in curiosity. Shitsuo's face lit up in recognition "oh yes. I happen to work as a butler, so this is why I am dressed in such clothes" "I didn't realize you could as a butler anymore now a day" a finger was placed onto the ravens' lips, as he thought about it all. Shitsuo chuckled a bit, amused Sakuraya's reaction "well there are some people that still like to work as a butler. Ever since I was very young I was trained to be a butler. I'm actually high ranked in the butlers. This is why I can't come here often, as I'm so busy with my work" he stated, and Sakuraya made a face of surprise "oh that must be hard, but I'm the same, but we're all too busy to do so, such as visit each other" stated clearly, and Shitsuo nodded in understanding "well would you like to exchange numbers? I have to go see my cousins, and I know I said to would come back to here. But I would not want to disturb you while you are at work. So would you like to do that, so we can talk when we aren't busy?" he asked, with a very blank stare, as if he had asked multiple people for their numbers all the time.

Sakuraya's heat at the face doubled, making him feel faint "s-sure! Wh-why the heck-heck not?!" he said, as he felt stupid for stuttering over his words "perfect then" Shitsuo replied with, and he handed his phone to Sakuraya, and the raven typed in his phone number with shaky hands. He then grabbed his phone out, which was of course, pink. Shitsuo briskly typed his number in, after giving back the phone, he bowed lowly "well I'll see you another time, or call you alright?" he asked, before walking past the raven who nodded quickly.

After he was sure the blond was gone, Sakuraya let out a little girly squeal, feeling so embarrassed at what he just did. He quickly walked away from the store, and started to head towards Shinjuku, as he had to go see his own cousins himself, as he hadn't seen them since he got here, because he was busy trying to figure out the place that he was working at in Ikebukuro. Since he found out, he wasn't able to visit, as he had to make out for the few days he missed, thankfully he had rented out an apartment for the time being, when he had been searching. Not looking back at the place, he put a hand on his cheek, having the umbrella opened and keeping the sun off his back.

* * *

Over with Izaya and Hibiya

The two of them had been silent for the longest of time. It was silent without Psyche, besides the sound of the keys on the keyboard clicking, and the mouse moving, and usually the two would be arguing, but after such a weird morning, the two of them didn't want to speak a word to each other. Hibiya was on the couch, watching the TV, while Izaya worked away at another new assignment he had been given to do. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes, before Hibiya finally spoke up "Izaya? Do you think Psyche will come back?" he asked, not bothering with using the word commoner or peasant. Izaya hummed "he'll come back. He always does after all, he said while checking through a piece of paper "but what if he doesn't?" he asked, looking at the informant who glanced at him "why are you so worried Hib-chan? It's just not like you" he stated, and saw a shocked and embarrassed face on him.

"Stupid peasant! I'm just worried! Wouldn't you be worried about him?!" he yelled, while a blush casted onto his face, a giggle sort of thing left from Izaya's mouth "of course I'm worried Hib-chan. But Psy-chan can take care of himself~ he's not that weak, plus he's not in the happiest of moods, so if anyone does want to mess with him, they won't hear the end, or should I say they won't feel a thing for a while" Izaya said in a matter-of-fact voice, which made the so called prince a bit suspicious of how the raven was acting. His eyes were showing something different to usual, and it made the hair on Hibiya's neck stand.

"Still, you should be more concerned about yourself Hib-chan. Just like you usually do, plus you have Nova to worry about right now" Izaya said, and Hibiya went to go open his mouth, but the eyes looked at him, slight glowing ever so slightly, making him not say anything in return "not gonna say anything now Hib-chan~" Izaya teased, and Hibiya just blushed a bit more "shut it, peasant!" this just made Izaya laugh quietly in return. They stayed a bit silent after that, only to hear a knock at the door. Hibiya opened the door, as Izaya was stuck with his work. Hibiya quickly moved out of the way, only for Psyche to come into the room, completely silent.

"Sort everything out Psy-chan?" Izaya asked, and Psyche looked up at him, only for Hibiya shrivel away from the icy gaze that Psyche had in his eyes. Psyche didn't say anything to the two, as he walked to the lounge, and sat there, Hibiya closed the door, and cautiously moved towards the couch that Psyche was sitting on, as it was the only one that Izaya had there, he sat on the far end away from Psyche, as to not disturb him. He continued watching TV and the clicking of the keyboard and mouse had returned. There was a very uncomfortable silence hanging in the air, when Izaya and Hibiya were silent it was a different kind of silence, the silence of not being able to say anything to each other, sort of like the silence was meant to be there. But this, this silence was so weird, that it made the deep breaths, or simply the breathing that was going on, incredibly loud.

It was silent, before there was a tiny gasp from Hibiya, he had made the sound when he saw Psyche move closer to him, by standing up, and sitting right next to him, while he just froze there, not being able to say a word or hardly breathe with how close the other was "Hibi….." Psyche said quietly to him, so only he could hear him, and as to not disturb Izaya from his oh so important work "…y-yeah….?" Hibiya said back to him, deciding if he should talk or not, just in case the rabbit wasn't in the best mood still.

Psyche stared at him, making Hibiya tense underneath such a cold, intense and sort of hateful gaze that was sent at him "do you think I'm a bad cousin?" He asked, and Hibiya's eyes nearly popped out of his head, when he was asked that question. Never, never once had Psyche asked a question like that, he was always so confident he was doing his best for the family "why would you ask me something like that?" Hibiya asked, as he was honestly curious why he was feeling that way "I was just worried, as today hasn't been the best" Psyche mumbled, still looking at him. It remained a bit silent, before Hibiya took a deep breath.

"I don't know why you'd think something like that, you've always been there for always, no matter how scared you've been, or how many times we'd give you the cold shoulder. We never get to see each other often, but when we do, all we tend is argue. But this visit was a lot more different to our usual ones. Yes you may have acted different to the situation than usual, but you were still there for Izaya when he was feeling down, after draining my sins. You actually showed discipline to him for once, got angry, made your statement about being the eldest, and how you're treated differently compared to us. You were treated differently, but that's what makes you the eldest, and what makes you stand out, and different to the family. Psyche…you're an amazing cousin, and I couldn't ask for an even better eldest cousin. If I had to trade you for the world I wouldn't do it, I'm sure the rest of the family thinks so. Just keep going, and be yourself, not this sad, cold and gloomy you, it doesn't suit you" another deep breath happened after he said it "in all reality Psyche….we love you, and I say that for the family."

Hibiya was blushing red at that moment, as he had never really been good at sappy things, and saying all that made him embarrassed to no end. Psyche stayed quiet for a bit, before he smiled, and jumped onto Hibiya, making the other yelp in surprise. He was in no will to fight, as he had Psyche hugging him, and snuggling close "thank you so much Hibi-chan!" He yelled loudly, before placing a kiss on the prince's nose. Hibiya quadrupled in heat to his face "stupid! Imbecile! Jerk! Commoner! Peasant! Dumbass!" he yelled as he hit Psyche on the head lightly, while having his eyes closed, psyche laughed loudly, and got off him "having fun I see" the two of them looked up to see Izaya was standing there, and Psyche nodded, while Hibiya covered his face "those were lovely words you said to him Hib-chan~" he teased at him, and heard a scoff, but knew the other was only doing it to cover up his embarrassment.

* * *

Over with Shinra (Meh, thought I'd continue that a bit later, now over to our little poor sick Roppi XP)

Shinra sat there, and he sighed. It had been about 5 hours since Tsuki had left, and Roppi still wasn't up from when he had been put on the sedative. Shinra had checked on him and had the heart rate monitor there, it said his heart was still beating, but he was a bit concerned, as he doesn't usually sleep that long. It's only about 3 hours or so, then he wakes up, and leaves, but this was the longest he had ever been asleep. He decided to leave the room, and if he heard beeping he would go in.

After an hour or so, he heard a beeping, and ran into the room, only to see Roppi up, and now trying to get of bed, he had already removed the heart monitor, and was sitting on the bed "ah, Roppi-san! You're up!" he yelled, and the other just looked at him with the heartless gaze of his that he had on his face. Shinra sighed when he saw that "anyways! Take it easy Roppi-san, and head straight back to Izaya's house. You know the usual rules when you come to my house, and Ikebukuro! ~" he stated, and got a slow nod from the other "alright. Thanks for this, as always. I'll see you need time" he said, before slipping past Shinra, shoulder slumped a bit from being so tired, and he had to walk all the way there. He grabbed his phones out, only to see he had a bunch of messages from Psyche who was a bit worried about him.

Deciding he should just call the other he dialed the rabbit's number, and was greeted by a happy voice instantly. ' _Roppi-kun! Where have you been?! You didn't answer any of my messages for the entire day, you had me worried!'_ Roppi sighed loudly "please don't yell, as I have a headache, and I was at Shinra's just to tell you, so I couldn't answer" _'oh, that's where you were! Also you're coming to here, right?!'_ Roppi grumbled something under his breath, about not wanting to come, but answered back to Psyche "yeah I'm coming" _'awesome, can't wait to see you! Saku-kun is here too! Once you're here, we'll all be here, eliminating Mai-kun, and Kuru-kun that is! ~"_ "ah yeah, whatever, see you soon" he mumbled, ending the call, and snapping his phone shut harshly. He stomped his feet against the ground a bit, making his way there, as he had no other choice.

After quickly making his way there, and avoiding as much contact with other people, as he could, considering the busy streets. Upon reaching the apartment, he had a massive scowl on his face, which showed how much he wasn't looking forward to it. At that moment he stood at the door, before sighing, and trying to get rid of the scowl, so he could have a blank expression on his face, taking in a deep breath, he raised his right foot, arms hanging down at his sides. He then looked at the door, and slammed his right foot onto the door. Roppi watched as the door fell, and he saw the others looking at him "you're paying for that door Rop-chan" Izaya said, using the nickname to get on the other's nerves "you can pay for your own door" he said with his right foot still raised, showing he had kicked it down.

There was an awkward silence before Sakuraya walked up to Roppi, and the human-hating raven put his foot down"Hachimenroppi" Sakuraya stated, and spread his arms out as if he was going to give him a hug. Roppi sighed, and just nodded his head, Sakuraya's face lit up in happiness, and he gave the raven a hug, making the others laugh quietly, and he just glared at them. Sakuraya was honestly the only person he'd ever let hug him, as the youngest had always been there for him, even when Roppi had yelled at him, and hit his hand away from him when they were younger. He was there. They separated and Sakuraya was still smiling slightly "good to see you again Hachimenroppi. How have you been doing? Want anything to eat? Or drink?" Roppi just shrugged and he nodded in reply, as Roppi went into the actual place.

Sakuraya just bent down, and put the door back into place as best as he could. The other three were still laughing quietly, and Roppi glared at them even more "aww, can I give you a hug too Rop-chan? ~" Izaya teased, and he earned a hard glare "don't touch me. Who knows what I'll catch if you hug me" Izaya just laughed at the way Roppi sounded so over protected of himself, and germs. Psyche and Hibiya were still laughing a bit, but were silently talking to each other, while being in the lounge, Izaya sat on the couch that he had ordered, as he knew that everyone was coming to his house, so he decided to have the couch ordered, even though to one couch he had before was a pretty big one, it was still good to have an extra couch, as he knew Roppi wouldn't want to sit near anyone but Sakuraya.

Izaya stood up, as he saw Roppi going near him, before he sat on the other couch, seeing Hachimenroppi collapse onto the couch, in a very messy heap. He leaned his head on the arm of the couch, panting slightly, Sakuraya came into the room, and saw all of them "well I've got drinks and food" he stated, breaking the silence "yay, thanks for it Saku-kun!" Psyche yelled, getting up quickly, and hugging the very feminine acting raven, who blushed slightly "it's no problem Psyche-san! R-really! It was just from my work place anyways. They gave it to me when I went back in to grab something I forgot" he said, and Psyche just leaned on him, looking up at him "really though Saku-chan. Thank you for the food and drinks" he said with a smile, making the youngest out of the boys blush. Hibiya stood up himself as well, and he walked up to Sakuraya, that was still getting smothered by Psyche with the hug.

He stayed silent, just kind of staring at the two of them "Psyche. Let him go, you're making him flustered" stated from Hibiya, as he saw the happy one looking away from Sakuraya "aww, but Saku-kun is cute flustered" "just let him go" "fine, your majesty~" Psyche teased, as he let go of the other, seeing Sakuraya nearly fall over from how much he had been blushing, and had been feeling extremely faint. Hibiya got slightly annoyed at how he knew Psyche was teasing him "commoner…." He mumbled quietly, before grabbing a biscuit, then sitting back on the couch, nibbling on the biscuit slowly, and quietly. Psyche just laughed and grabbed like three or four biscuits, and flopped onto the couch next to Hibiya "Izaya, are you gonna have anything?" Sakuraya asked, and Izaya looked at him "ah no thanks. These are all too sweet for my taste~" he said "oh that's right! Well I brought something for you anyways!" he stated, and went into the kitchen, only to come out a few seconds later with a tray of sour biscuits "oh Sa-chan~ how very nice of you! ~" he said, and took the tray from the kimono wearing clad happily.

They were all eating silently, well except for Hachimenroppi he wasn't eating anything, besides being sprawled across the couch like a cat, as he had a hand draped over the couch, and he looked at everyone with a bored expression, even though Sakuraya was right by him. Lazy eyes had scanned the area, and he yawned. The silence finally broke after Roppi stated something "so…how are you guys?" all heads turned to him, while Psyche had a bit of shocked face resembling how everyone felt "well, how are you Hachimenroppi?" Sakuraya asked which captured the attention of Roppi "ah…life's been fine…besides you know. That stuff" he said, sitting up slowly "ah, besides that Roppi-kun. How has working as a hacker been going?" Asked Psyche happily, and Roppi looked down at the ground "it's been going just fine Psyche. But just been a bit boring" he said, now fully seated up "how's singing going for you?" He mumbled, after he looked back up at him "it's been a real blast! I meet an awesome guy! He's real calm and nice…." He then trailed off, and his eyes seemed to darken a bit "but I hurt him today...well at least I think so. He suddenly turned really cold on me" Psyche said sadly.

"That person doesn't happen to have blond hair, a blue kimono, and blue eyes does he?" Sakuraya asked, and Psyche's eyes widened and he nodded really fast "that's Tsu-chan!" He yelled, nearly falling out of his seat "well I assure you Psyche-san that he is alright, and doesn't like you any less as a friend as before" he said with a small smile, and he saw Psyche sigh in relief "wait, how do you know Tsu-chan?" Asked in curiosity "you know he's a supernatural right?" He said, and Psyche shook his head, mouth agape "I didn't know Tsu-chan was that at all!" Exclaimed loudly as his hands flew into the air "why didn't you ask him then?" Hibiya's rough and whiny voice called out, as he glared a bit at how loud Psyche was being. Izaya was still eating the sour biscuits, and was highly amused by the way they were all talking to each other for once "this Tsu-chan that you talk of, wouldn't happen to have the last name Heiwajima, would he Psy-chan?" Izaya asked "actually, yeah it is Heiwajima…Iza-kun is creepy when he can guess things like that" he said, and Sakuraya chuckled a bit at how Psyche just stated something to Izaya.

"Says someone who can hug anyone and say I love you to them~" Izaya teased back "what was that Iza-kun?" he asked with his eyes closed, a strained smile, and had his hands clenched slightly "nothing Psy-chan~~~~" he coughed to clear his throat, and make sure all attention was on him "well it sees that this Tsu-chan, is related to Shizuo Heiwajima, who is also related to Delic Heiwajima, Tsukishima Heiwajima and Shitsuo Heiwajima" Izaya said, as he pointed his finger up in the air, with his eyes closed, but a smirk on his face, when he saw shock on almost all of their faces, except Hibiya's, as he had no idea what they were talking about "I'd say you know them?" He asked, after slowly opening his eyes again, smirk still plastered there. Izaya just looked at all of them "I did some research on Delic Heiwajima, when he came to visit. Turns out that monster has a few cousins, as I just stated them" he said, and was honestly surprised to see how shocked Roppi was. He studied the reactions of each of them. Roppi was shocked, Sakuraya was blushing, and Psyche was just pulling a confused face, while Hibiya had a blank face with unamused, as he continued eating on his biscuit.

Izaya sighed with a chuckle residing from him "well…I'm going to leave you guys to whatever you're doing. I have to go finish off something~" he said, as he stood up, leaving the four of them in the lounge, to think.

It was absolutely silent with the four of them, before Sakuraya's phone went off with someone calling him "WAAAHHHH!" He yelled, and jumped off of the couch, as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, in record time "h-hello?" he asked, as he stood there trying to calm his racing heart beat, a hand placed over the area it was in "Sh-Shitsuo…?" He asked, and he felt his face blush up, going tenfold the color it was before "huh? Ah, yeah I'm fine" he mumbled, but felt Hibiya, Psyche, Hachimenroppi, and hell, even Izaya was staring at him. He fiddled with the ends of belt that was around his waist that kept the kimono from falling down, or unwrapping "where am I? Oh I'm just o-over at my cousins' house" he said, and a small smile graced his face.

"I should really go, before my cousins do something stupid. Anyways I'll see you at the café or we call again?" he asked with hope and heard a hum of agreement on the other "yeah, take care too" he said, and ended the call, closing it shut "WHAT WAS THAT SAKU-CHAN?!" Psyche asked in a super excited voice "h-him? Oh he's just" "just what the hell was that?" Roppi asked, as a growl left his voice, and he looked at Sakuraya, the kimono wearing clad looked down at the raven with the red and black jacket on "he was just someone I-""oooo! ~ Sa-chan has a _**CRUSH~~~~~"**_ Izaya teased, and Sakuraya felt his face heat up even more, and he was beginning to feel faint again, just like before when he had meet the blond for the first time.

Sakuraya stood there helplessly, as he tried to answer all of their questions and was just cut off by each one of them. He was surprised that Hibiya hadn't said anything, but he was just being bombarded with teases, questions and threats, well that's what it felt like to the youngest of the 5 there. He could feel a very deadly and protective aura around Roppi, as he stayed silent, but was looked at Sakuraya "are you happy?" A very calm voice asked, and cut through all the noise, making them all fall silent. Hibiya looked up at him "are you happy?" he repeated again, and Sakuraya then understood what he meant "w-well yeah. He's a great friend" he said, as his blush finally went away "well are _you_ happy with this commoner of a person?" Hibiya asked, returning to his princely self "ah, ah. O-of course I am!" "That's all I needed to hear then. Now all of you stop bothering Sakuraya! Or I swear to god I will shut you all up myself!" he yelled as he shut his eyes, and had his nose pointing up in the air, arms crossed, and one leg crossed over the other.

Now Sakuraya couldn't blame, his cousins for worrying about him, even if he is embarrassed, but he still loves them, and their different things. He sat back down on the couch, and saw Roppi had been turned away, and focused his gaze on something else "Hachimenroppi?" He asked, and put a hand on his shoulder, he felt the other flinch, but he didn't move away "hmm?" He asked, but still didn't look back at Sakuraya. While they were doing this, Izaya, Hibiya and Psyche were all talking to each other about the whole situation that they had just heard, and seen "he's not little anymore!" Psyche yelled, and he pouted slightly "but it's a crush, it's quite cute to see our little 19 year old cousin have a crush, with a guy too. I always knew he swung that way~ he acted why too girly for my opinion~" Izaya said, and Hibiya just scoffed "if this peasant, dares hurts him you know what we'll have to do" "but what about Saku-kun? Won't he be unhappy, if his crush, or _friend_ that he calls him, suddenly disappears again?" Psyche retorted against Hibiya "he will be but~ hmm…what if we just leave those two alone? Let's all go out and about, how about that? They look like they need some time alone" Izaya said, as he pointed to Sakuraya and Hachimenroppi. Psyche and Hibiya nodded, and they all left quickly, Psyche being the last one to leave "we'll be back!" He yelled to the two, but got no answer in return.

Sakuraya still tried to captivate the raven's attention "Hachimenroppiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Talk to me!" he whined out now leaning on the others' back, and he heard a grunt. He waved his hands in front of the others' face, but got no response or reply "who was that?" He was finally given a reply, but it seemed like the raven that was under him, was so far away and distant, but he was actually right underneath him "Shitsuo…Shitsuo Heiwajima. I met him today at my work" he said, and the other nodded "alright. Well I'm probably gonna go now or something. I can't stand being here another minute" Roppi said, as he tried to get the other off him "don't go Roppi! Why are you being such a little baby? ~" Sakuraya said, as he decided to tease the raven for a little bit "you're the baby in this family, especially when it comes to us" he stated, and looked at him over his right shoulder. Sakuraya sighed, and hopped off him, and when Roppi stood up, he let the raven think he was letting him go, but as soon as Hachimenroppi went to go take a step. He grabbed the other by his jacket's sleeve.

He made the other stumble back, and he fell onto him. Sakuraya was underneath the other, as Roppi sat on his lap "we're not kids anymore Sakuraya! Let me go!" He yelled angrily, struggling to get out, when the other had such a tight grip on his wrists "no. you're ignoring me. Besides this is fun!" He said happily, and poked at Roppi's ribs, which made the other take a sharp breath "are you still ticklish? ~" Sakuraya asked, and Roppi shook his head rapidly "oh yes you are!" he yelled, before he trailed his hands lightly up and down Hachimenroppi's sides. The other made no sound, as he wriggled and squirmed as he tried to get away. He bit his lips when the fingers pressed harder, and started to move to his neck.

Sakuraya kept tickling the other, as he kept him in place it was quiet for a few more seconds before Roppi cracked up laughing "haha! St-stop! Saku-haha! Stop it, n-no, fwahaha, e-enou-gahaha!" Roppi kept laughing, and Sakuraya kept smirking, while he did not stop his tickling frenzy. After a while he slowed down his tickling "haha! Ha….oh…." Roppi breathed out, as he had a smile still on his face, and he had hair sticking to his forehead, and he slumped against the other "see, you're still ticklish! ~" "oh…oh shut hehe up!" he mumbled out, but tensed up when he felt hands trail down his arms.

He felt them stop at the cuff of the fur, and he gasped when he felt Sakuraya start to roll his sleeve up, he was in no condition to move, or protest after he had been tickled so hard just a few seconds ago.

"Still cutting, huh Hachi?" Sakuraya asked, using the nickname he had made for the other when they were younger. Roppi frowned when he realized the younger one could see a big flaw on him. He tried to tug his hand away, but it was firmly held. He was ashamed, yes he was ashamed that he was still suicidal after all the help he had been given through life, he was ashamed that he was still cutting his wrists, and anywhere else he could cut without anyone seeing. Sakuraya didn't hear anything else from Roppi, and assumed he was thinking. He had a closer look at the cuts, and he saw there were long ones, short ones, deep ones, shallow ones, straight ones, curved ones, diagonal ones, and they were all in one spot on his wrist, it looked like most of them had scabbed up by now. He looked down at them one last time, before he let go of the wrist, and removed Roppi from his lap, he saw the other look at the ground.

* * *

 **GAH! I'M DEAD AND I'M SO SORRY! ~ it's taken me way too long to get this chapter up, but then again look at how long it is, lolz. I hope you guys aren't angry at me, and I'm actually happy I managed to get this up, I get Shitsuo and Sakuraya into this chapter! Both plus had a little family bonding time. Anyways if you made it all the way to then congrats! You're an amazing person and a great supporter of my story if you manage to read through all of this and see this. Anyways, see you guys next chapter, and maybe I can get it up faster than this one took.**


	14. Chaotic demon

Title: **Shizaya Alternates, Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Well…back once more ^-^ I hope the last chapter wasn't too long for all of you, and yeah. Here we go with the 14** **th** **chapter. Honestly I wouldn't mind getting reviews. I'm a bit worried on what you all think of this, so I'd like your guys opinion :D also thank you to Airusen for following and favor ting this story ^-^**

* * *

Sakuraya and Hachimenroppi sat there in silence, Roppi being ashamed and embarrassed, while the other raven was worried about him "sorry Hachi…" he mumbled out, and the other looked at him, as he grabbed his sleeve, and pulled it back down, which covered the cuts there "it's fine…just…been a while since you've told me that. Plus I don't think I've smiled that much in a long time. My cheeks hurt…" he said, once more, as he trailed off with his words. He looked back at Sakuraya, as he was still smiling "well it's nice to see your smile again. When was the last time you smiled, hmm?" He asked, as he elbowed the other lightly on the arm "when we were kids" Roppi mumbled out, before he relaxed his face muscles, and went back to a stoic face.

They sat there in a little bit of silence "where did the others go?" Sakuraya asked, as he looked at Roppi "they went out" "they did?" "Yeah, they probably thought we needed some time to ourselves" he said, as he crossed his arms, and looked back at Sakuraya. He stood up, and grabbed one of the sweets form the table, before he sat back down, and he looked at Sakuraya "you really are an idiot sometimes, I swear" stated, as he started to eat the sweet "what was that Hachi? ~ You want to be tickled again? ~" He teased, and laughed as the other pulled a mortified face, and chocked a little on the sweet he was eating on "don't tease me dammit! This is why I hate people! So damn rude and judgmental…" he mumbled, as he brought his knees up to his chest, but still ate away at the sweet "aww Hachi, don't be such a baby. I was just messing with you" he said with a little giggle that left his throat, and he covered his mouth, as if to be polite, to his cousin.

"How old are you now Sakuraya?" he asked, and the kimono clad rolled his eyes "19 silly, I'm only two years younger than you, remember? You're 21 and I'm 19!" "oh yes…sorry I've forgotten after all these years we haven't seen each other" he said, as he finished off what he was eating "you still haven't changed a bit, my depressed little wolf cousin!" the pink-eyed on said, but saw red eyes roll "same to you, you haven't changed a bit from your girly and mischievous self, have you?" He said with a growl, before he stood up, and dusted the crumbs off of him. There was silence for a few seconds, before Roppi's phone went off, and he answered it smoothly "hello? Who is this?" He waited for a few seconds before a voice spoke _'R-Roppi-san? Hey it's Ts-Tsuki. Shinra-s-san told me you got out of the thing. I would've called earlier but-'_ "wait, Tsuki how did you get my number?" He asked, as he looked at Sakuraya, and sat back down again, leaning on the other raven, and Sakuraya chuckled a bit at him.

' _H-How I got it? U-Um from Shinra-san of course. He-he knew I was worried a-about you, s-so he gave me it'_ "Tsuki I can't understand you, stop stuttering" Hachimenroppi said in a bored voice, as he sighed, when he heard the blond trying to calm down on the other end of the line _'alright! Shinra-san gave me your number, after I asked where you went and he said you were at your cousins' house, but I just wanted to call and make sure you were alright, you are alright, right Hachi-Hachimen…Hachimenroppi….?'_ he asked, and Roppi's eyes widened a bit, when he heard Tsuki pronounce his name fully, and properly, he smiled slightly at that "yeah I'm just fine Tsukishima, thanks for asking. I'm just here with my cousin Sakuraya" he stated, and saw the other raven that he was leaning on, had a bit of a shocked face, before Roppi elbowed him a bit, and the other snapped out of it "o-oh! H-Hello there!" He yelled, when Hachimenroppi held the phone out to him.

The phone was put onto speaker so Sakuraya could hear the other _'h-hello as well, you m-must be Sa-Sakuraya-san, It's l-lovely to hear your v-voice'_ Tsukishima said, as he started stuttering all over again "as well as you Tsukishima-Sama, you seem very nervous, please calm down, as it sounds you are walking, and I don't want you trip over or run out of breath" Hachimenroppi was a bit surprised at how calm and not flustered Sakuraya was _'o-oh no, I'm not w-walking. I'm at my c-cousins' house…just it's a bit h-hard to t-talk properly when they're both f-fighting over something to d-do with-WAH!_ 'The call was suddenlycut short, and Roppi put the speaker off, and put the phone back to his ear "Tsuki? Tsukishima?" He asked, and a scowl went back onto his face when it was ended, and he made a tch sound.

"Hachimenroppi, is he alright?" Sakuraya asked, as a bit of worry went onto his face "he'll be fine. He's at is cousins' house, so he's just fine" Roppi stated, as he stayed leaning on Sakuraya "Ne, are you tired? ~" he asked, and Roppi nodded his head slowly "you must be after being with Shinra-sama all day, plus you had to walk here, and listen to us argue, then be tickled, eat a bit and then have the call" he said, and the other said nothing back, he was just leaned against Sakuraya. Suddenly the door opened, but it wasn't opened loudly, just quietly, and Psyche and Hibiya walked in quietly, as they looked at the two there. Sakuraya had put a finger up to his lips, signaling they needed to be quiet. The two that just walked in, looked at the scene in front of them, Sakuraya sat there, Hachimenroppi was leaned against him, legs dangled off the arm of the couch, right arm near the ground, and he was fast asleep, his breathing smooth and quiet, with his face being relaxed, and he looked a bit happy.

"Where's Izaya?" Sakuraya asked, and then Psyche and Hibiya looked at each other before they looked at the kimono wearing raven "probably going to have fun with 'Shizu-chan'" Psyche said with a cheeky smile, before he plopped onto the couch "come on, Hibi, join on the couch" "I don't feel like it. I'm going to go clean up my room" he said, and walked off, and the two that were in the lounge, still awake sat there as they chatted away.

* * *

With Tsukishima

Tsukishima pouted, as he saw his phone had died, right when he was talking to Roppi, he hadn't moved to go charge it, and as if he tried to move the two blonds would look at him, which made him cower back to where he was. He looked back at Delic and Shizuo who were arguing about something to do with girls "you guys…" "I thought I told you not to bring any girls here, Delic!" "It's just girls! I didn't do anything with them! They just came over while you weren't here!" "They still came-""guys…" "Over and you didn't once think that I'd be offended by it?!" "Well if you're gonna have such a big hissy fit over it!" "GUYS!" Tsukishima yelled, and captured the attention of the two "finally….c-can you guys p-please stop fighting? You know Shitsuo is gonna be here in-in an m-minute or-or two, right? He didn't come here yet, as-as he wanted to get u-us some things. So stop arguing, and clean this mess up!" He yelled, as his eyes clenched closed.

Delic and Shizuo were in no condition to argue back at Tsukishima, as they were so flabbergasted by his sudden outburst, that they looked at each other, than looked back at Tsuki, who had a bit of an angry expression his face. His arms were crossed, eyebrows creased together, a little blush glossing on his face, and he was pouting at the two "sorry Tsukishima" they both said at the same time, and the young blond smiled happily "good now hug to make up!" He shouted, and the both of them rolled their eyes, but did a hug "now say sorry." He said sternly, Shizuo grunted out a small apology under his breath, and Delic stated quite clearly "sorry Shizuo, and sorry Tsukishima for fighting" as soon as the words were spoken, the two separated from each other.

"Come to think of it, where's Tsugaru-san?" Tsuki asked, as he straightened his glasses up properly, as they had fallen crooked when he had done the sudden outburst "now that you mention it…he's not back yet" Shizuo said, and a worried expression crossed his face "he's never been gone this long" Delic said after what Shizuo stated "d-does this m-mean Tsugaru-san, it-isn't coming back?" Asked in a worried voice, which sounded like he was about to cry "of course he'll come back Tsukishima" the host stated, as he twirled his headphone chord around his finger "well I'm gonna go look for him" Shizuo said, not even listening to the other two, as he opened the door, and went out.

"He doesn't listen does he?" Delic asked Tsukishima, as he sighed "n-no…but it's just the way he is" his stuttering stopped a bit, as he looked up at the magenta eyes that were staring at him, Delic sighed very loudly, and he put one hand up to his right temple "let's just hope Shitsuo gets here soon" he said, as he sat back onto couch, with the springs creaking in protest to the sudden weight "I'm sure Shitsuo-san will be here soon!" He yelled, as he snuggled into his scarf when he felt a little bit chilly "yeah sure, whatever. It's like 2:30 now. I'm gonna head to work early" Delic said, as he stood back up. Tsuki looked at him, with his glasses crooked again "have a good time at work then, and I'll see you later Delic-san!" He yelled with a happy smile, and the other blond nodded at him, before he left the place. This left Tsukishima all alone, as he waited for someone to knock, or for the door to just open "oh my phone!" He said, as he stood up, as he rushed into the room he was staying in, where Tsugaru and Shitsuo were meant to be staying with him in there. Once he reached the room, he grabbed his charger, went onto the bed quickly but carefully so he wouldn't get his arm hurt, he sat on the bed, plugged in the charger, and then put it into his phone, as he watched the screen light up it wasn't long before it turned back on once more.

It was then he noticed that Tsugaru had text him "oh Tsugaru-san replied" he said with a smile, as he unlocked his phone, and looked at the message _'hey Tsuki. Sorry for not replying. I'm finally on my way back, just had to deal with some things'_ he read it, and started his reply 'absolutely fine Tsugaru-san, can't wait for you to get back, I was worried. Shizuo-san and Delic-san stopped fighting, Shitsuo should be here soon I hope' he sent the message than closed his phone. He then heard a knock at the door, and he went down to go answer it "who is it?" He asked happily "Tsukishima-san? It's Shitsuo" "Shitsuo-san!" He yelled out happily, as he opened the door in haste, but resist the urge to throw himself on the youngest one of them all. Shitsuo was carrying bags on both of his arms, and he still had a very emotionless face like he always had "do you need help?" Tsuki asked, and Shitsuo shook his head no "I'll be quite alright, where are the others?" He asked in a quiet voice "umm, Tsugaru-san is coming back, Shizuo-san went to go look for Tsugaru-san, and Delic-san went to work early!" He shouted happily, as he moved out of the way for Shitsuo as he came in, and placed the bags onto the kitchen counter "what did you bring Shitsuo-san?" He asked with curiosity, as he looked at the multiple bags that were there.

"Hmm, just some things I thought as of you would need, they're from the person who looks after me, he knew I was coming to visit you guys, and he gave me things to give to you all, as I do often talk about you all. I had to go to the post office, and collect them all, I also called a new acquaintance to see if he was alright, he was just fine" He said, and saw as Tsukishima got confused somewhere along the way of his talk "so you got us things we thought we would need?" He asked after he understood it all "precisely" he stated, and Tsuki nodded. "Since you're the only one here, you can get your stuff. Don't go looking through the others things, alright? I'm going to go put my things away, and then come back down to help you, and to wait for Tsugaru-san" Shitsuo said, as he gave two bags to Tsukishima, and then walked past him "I'm older than you Shitsuo! You're the youngest!" He said with slight whining in his voice "I know~" Shitsuo stated, before he walked into the room, and the older blond looked down at the two bags he had in his hands.

He headed towards the couch and flopped onto it, the bags still in his arms, as he sat their waiting for Shitsuo. His legs were crossed, arms wrapped around the bags, and his cheeks wee puffed as he was a tad bit angry at the way Shitsuo just treated him, as if he was older than him, now Tsukishima was 22 while Shitsuo was 20 years old, but sometimes it seemed like Shitsuo was older than him, as how he acts so much more mature, and Tsukishima was very clumsy and seemed like the youngest, but was actually the 2nd youngest, but what do you expect? He seemed the youngest, as he was protected by all of them, except Kasuka, who understood that he could protect himself.

Shitsuo then came, and petted Tsuki's hair, as he walked in front of him, and sat the couch that was on the other side to it "well go ahead and have a look" he said, as he looked at Tsukishima with a very small smile "al-alright" Tsuki stuttered out, as he looked at the bag, before he reached his hand in, and pulled something out. When he reached his hand out he saw, a GPS in his hand "a GPS?!" He asked in shock, and his smile went wider "I thought you'd want one, since you always get lost" Shitsuo said "thank you so much Shitsuo!" He yelled, as he hugged the other blond "it's exactly what I need to get around!" He said while he hugged the other tighter "it's no problem Tsukishima-san. There are more things in there though, so have another look" he stated, and Tsuki let go of him, and reached his hand into the next one.

He removed his hand from the bag, and he smiled when he saw what it was "multiple sketch books, pencils, paint and more things that I need for my art classes. Thanks Shitsuo, it really means a lot, now I can draw in my spare time as well" stated as he put them down onto the coffee table that was rested there "oh course, you always seem to be running out of things Tsuki-san, especially your book, so I brought you a lot of them" the butler stated, as his smile widened slightly. There was a sudden knock to the door, and Shitsuo stood up, as he unlocked the door "ah, Tsugaru-san, you're back" he said, as he moved out of the way from the kimono clad to come in "Tsugaru!" Tsukishima yelled, and Tsugaru and Tsugaru tilted his head down, then it went back to normal, as he said hello to Tsuki in that manner.

"Here Tsugaru-san" Shitsuo said, as he handed a small package to him "what's this?" "it's a gift from the person who I work for" he stated, and Tsugaru's eyes widened a bit "I see….well thank you then. I'll open it up right now" he said, as he headed towards Tsukishima, with Shitsuo who followed behind him, he looked at the glasses wearing blond, and he earned a bright smile. He did a slight smile, and slowly opened the package, carefully and gently, as it unwrapped he gasped a bit, as he saw a Kiseru (A/N: If you don't know what a Kiseru is, it is a Japanese smoking pipe :3) the pipe had a silver end, and was a beautiful oak color with the other end where you smoke from being metal as well, the metal had fine imprints of waves and swirls. Tsugaru was at a loss for words, as he held the thing, and she was usually never for a loss of words, so it was amusing for Tsukishima and Shitsuo to see him like that.

Tsugaru opened, and closed his mouth, multiple times, before he kept it closed, and said nothing, just stared at the Kiseru "'anks….." the word was mumbled, as he looked over to Shitsuo, and the butler tilted his head slightly "thanks…really. I've needed a new one for the longest of time, so thank you so much Shitsuo" he said, and walked up to the other and pat him on the head "now we just have to wait for the other two to get back" he said, and they all nodded, before Tsukishima and Tsugaru started to catch up with Shitsuo. They were already using the things they were given from Shitsuo Tsuki drew and colored, while Tsugaru lay on the couch, his chest exposed a bit, as that's how the cut on the Juban was (A/N: Juban is the white clothe that goes under a kimono) as he smoked from his pipe, and talked with Shitsuo.

* * *

Over with Shizuo :P

The blond was looking for Tsugaru, but he had guessed the other had gone back by now, he had been searching for about half an hour now. He was about to turn away when he heard an all too familiar voice yell out to him "Shiiiizzzuuuu-chan! ~~~" He instantly turned on his heel to look at the annoying pest in front of him "flea!" He yelled angrily, as he looked for a weapon, but to no prevail, so he just decided to use his fists at this moment _'that's right, just keep coming towards me~'_ Izaya was not the one in control at the moment, as it was Izaya's demon that had taken over out of nowhere, when Psyche, Hibiya and him were out on the streets. He had taken control out of nowhere, and told the two he was going to go play with Shizu-chan, but in reality he was going to eat the damn sins he had been craving for a while, and he didn't care if Izaya protested to what he was doing.

"What a coincidence to see you here Shizu-chan~" he teased, by using Izaya's voice and tried to hide as much of his demonic voice as much as he could, so he could lure the blond monster to him, and then do whatever he wanted with the sins. He could feel pounding in his head, and could only guess it was Izaya trying to get back in control "how many damn times do I have to tell you to get out of fucking Ikebukuro flea?!" "I don't know, I've lost track~" He said before he started to run off. Then once more the chase started.

"IIIIIZZZAAAYYYAAA!" The yell echoed throughout where they were, as the bartender started to run after the informant "you'll never be able to catch me Shizu-chan~" he said, as he continued to run, the brute fresh on his trail, and was actually pretty fast today _'something must be influencing him today~'_ the demon hummed out, and couldn't wait to see why he was so riled up. Well, besides seeing Izaya right in front of him. The two went on a run, and Shizuo was using anything in sight to hurt the raven, besides the people it was only inanimate objects that he was propelling through the sky. Izaya's demon had just dodged the item thrown at him ' _how Iza-chan does this almost every day I do not know, but this is fun and adrenaline running! ~'_ he thought before he turned into an alleyway and saw it was a dead end _'perfect'_ he thought as he ran in there on purpose, as he just dodged a sign thrown at him, by rolling into a ball then he landed on the ground like a cat.

He stood up straight again in the alley, and jogged a little to the end, as if pretending he had run into the wall "I~za~ya~" the blond called out, as he dragged the syllables in the name, and the raven turned towards him, smirk still there, as it shined brightly the most of his face "Shizu-chan? ~" "made a wrong turn?" Shizuo said and Izaya just shrugged and he looked over his shoulder to see the blond there, stop sign in hand, a very angry face, and was, panting harshly from their chase. Izaya smirked more widely so much that it looked like the smirk went all the way up to his ears "why would I make a wrong turn? ~" he asked sarcastically, as he turned on his heel to face Shizuo "well you took a wrong turn, so DIE!" He yelled and launched the sign at him. It missed by an inch as the raven leaned back just enough to dodge it "you still have terrible aim Shizu-chan~" he teased, as he brought his flick blade out and pointed it at him.

"And I see you're still annoying and in Ikebukuro!" he yelled as he charged at Izaya, fist held up, Izaya dodged it, which allowed him to be behind the blond, and watched as the wall got a hole in it from the amount put into the punch, a growl left Shizuo's throat as he glared at Izaya as he removed his fist, _'this is very exciting~'_ the demon thought as he started to get excited at the way the blond acting 'give me back my body, right now' a sudden voice growled in his head _'finally back in reality Iza-chan? ~'_ he teased as he ran out of the alleyway, Shizuo after him 'yes I am now give me back control' ' _not a chance, I'm gonna take this chance to feed on a certain someone~'_ he teased in the statement, as he just continued running 'I swear to god if you do that, when I get in control I'm gonna starve you!' Izaya yelled angrily at the demon, and he just laughed quietly, as he dodged a trash can thrown in his direction.

' _You're gonna worry Psyche~ so don't do that, and plus it's just a little bit. I'm not gonna kill the beast! ~'_ he said as he ran the corner, and stopped when he realized he ran into a dead end 'if I end up in hospital or something worse I'm gonna blame you!' he yelled loudly and angrily "running into a dead end again?" Shizuo said as he glared at the raven, as if the glare could kill him " _no, just luring you somewhere~'_ he said as he broke out of character.

* * *

 **Oooo! I wonder what will happen now! :P anyways I'll see you guys next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this one since this one is a lot shorter than before. I like having Demon Izaya and Shizuo honestly, P.S might have werewolf Shizuo in the next chapter ;) I can't wait to have him in the next one! Sneak peek at the next chapter XD**


	15. Danger with the enemies

Title: **Shizaya Alternate Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Well here is the next chapter and I warn you but it might be a tad suspenseful as this will have Demon Izaya in it and Werewolf Shizuo are in this chapter for sure. I have been waiting for this moment for ages but I had to make sure I got all the characters in and such so I can finally progress with my ideas properly. Oh yes thank you to DragonQueenC01 for following the story ^w^**

* * *

Shizuo froze instantly when he heard the sudden change in his voice he recognized the voice from a while back "it's you again!" He yelled angrily, eyes flaring. The demon smirked as he slowly let his eyes glow brightly in the dark alleyway that they were in _"good to see you as well Shizuo Heiwajima~ I see you're still doing fine"_ he stated and Shizuo growled loudly "shut up you damn demon, you're an real asshole and you pissed me off, when you did the draining of the sin thing!" he yelled with immense anger laced in his voice.

Shizuo walked forward and the demon moved back, having the blond move along with him, as he was lured into a more secluded and dark area. The two stopped walking when Izaya hit against the wall, and Shizuo was an arm's lengths away. The blond looked down at him with a furious glare. The demon looked back up at him a smirk plastered right there, and he stared at the blond, seeing many other colors than before, hence meaning that there were many other sins that he had committed from the last time he encountered Izaya and his demon.

Too overwhelmed by anger he didn't care or even think about how he could have such a thing happen to him again, as he clenched and unclenched his hands multiple times. They both stayed silent and had a stare down with each other. Shizuo was furious and before he could stop himself, he swung at the raven without even thinking of the consequences. His hand was lodged next to the others' head and was firmly planted into the wall he saw eyes lit up in recognition, and he tried to kick Izaya with his leg, as he tried to remove his arm from the wall. Of course the raven dodged the kick and just used the leg to tackled Shizuo to the floor, as he had gotten his fist released he made a loud groan as his head collided with the ground quite harshly from the sudden tackle to the floor.

Upon seeing the other on top of him, he kicked at the raven only to have both of them pinned down by the raven's ones on top of his _"you're really persistent and interesting, you know that right?"_ the demon asked and received a growl from the other below him _"you have the most sins I've ever seen on a person, and I've lived for a_ _ **very**_ _long time"_ he stated, and the blond looked up at him properly "if you don't get off me I swear I'm gonna rip you to shreds" he warned, with a very low growl emitted in his voice _"you? Rip me to shreds? Don't make me laugh. You may have super human strength…but I'm a demon Ne~"_ he teased as he went closer to Shizuo's face.

He looked closely at the way the blonde looked and was quite happy when he no longer heard Izaya complaining in his head. His face had a few scratches here and there on his cheeks from the flick blades thrown at him, his hair was disheveled, face sweating a bit, eyebrows creased together. When he looked at his eyes he noticed they weren't the normal mocha color that they were, they were actually glowing a slightly brighter color.

What the demon didn't realise was that he was slowly leaning closer towards the blond as he wanted to look at the eyes. He had released one of the legs, and was suddenly kicked towards the side of the alleyway wall with a God's like speed "damn bastard, you started to drain my sins" Shizuo said as he was panting slightly, as he was on one knee and looked at the demon who was slumped against the wall, while still having a very smug grin on his face, his head was down but you could just see them smirk.

" _This is fun~"_ he whispered out loud enough to have Shizuo hear him. He looked up at him and his eyes were an extremely bright red that practically lit up his entire face and the area around him. Shizuo glared at him as he stood up fully and wiped away the sweat that was sliding down his right cheek. The blond gasped when he saw that he was pinned against the wall by the throat _"it's fun…but you're just not strong enough~"_ he said and there was a shadow that had fully enveloped the raven but his hand that was around the blonds' neck was not surrounded by the black shadow. He tried to move but could not do so as the hand tightened around his throat more, and made him lose his breath a bit. He tried to do everything against the other but was left do nothing, as when he tried the shadows would pin that limb down, so all he could do was stay pinned against the wall.

Shizuo just watched as the shadows slowly started to disappear after the long minutes that had passed. His eyes widened when he looked at what was in front of him. A demon, a true demon, only in the form of Izaya's body. The tail, the horns and the wings were all there, and the eyes made everything scarier _"if only you decided to be an obedient dog, then you wouldn't be in this situation. Oh well, just have my feed then~"_ he teased as he leaned closer towards Shizuo. The blond just turned his head to the left not wanting to look at the horrifying thing.

"Get away from me" he said and the demon smirked brightly _"don't say things like that. You'll make me want to kill you for your sins~"_ he stated and he wrapped his other hand onto his neck, and made him face him. Shizuo felt himself pale a bit, but shook his head slightly as he creased his eyebrows together and made an angry face. He felt his blood boil in anger and he saw the others' eyes widened and he seemed to notice how angry he was getting _"you're more fun when you're angry~"_ he teased, as he licked his lips slightly "let me go. Now" Shizuo stated, and the demon laughed quickly and quietly _"you're gonna warn me? ~ try and take me down"_ the demon said as he looked up at the blond with a smug grin.

He then noticed something he should have noticed ages ago, his eyes…his eyes were a very vibrant yellow and there was little streaks of the yellow where the outer corner of the eye was, staining near the edge of his face. The demon said nothing as he just stared, and Shizuo glared back harshly as he stayed silent as well, Shizuo's eyes would flash a more vibrant yellow every now and again, then turn back to a lighter vibrant yellow, Izaya could see through the demon's eyes and he was shocked to see Shizuo like that. But he stayed silent as he wanted to see how this would play through, he was curious to see what the blond brute was going to be, 'an animal or supernatural?' he thought to himself but not aloud towards the demon.

" _Your eyes are quite the color aren't they? ~"_ the demon teased and saw Shizuo glare harder at him "fuck off" he said as he tried to move his arms, but they were pinned back to the wall instantly _"you can try all you want to protest against my little shadows….but you'll stand no chance against them"_ he said in a very low voice as he removed his hands. Almost as soon as the hands were gone, shadows instantly replaced them Shizuo had turned his head to the left, so his eyes weren't shown as much to the demon.

Shizuo tried to protest against the shadows, only moving his limbs slightly against the strong grip they had on him. He watched as the demon looked down to where there was light, he had his back turned to the other, but the shadows were still strong as ever, and kept the blond pinned there. The demon raised his hand, and some of the shadows covered where the entrance was, completely making the alleyway pitch black. You were hardly able to see anything in the alleyway, as the sun was blocked out, and the bright eyes that were in the shadows were the only things you could see amongst it. The shadows were moving constantly and made the incredibly bright eyes hard to see, as they crawled all over in the place. Now these shadows weren't ordinary as they came from a demon, they were basically living and moved every second, as they crawled around in the air.

Not a single shadow was on the demon anymore and you could see the wings, horns and tail properly, although it looked so weird on Izaya, it was almost looked…..normal on him as well. But the only problem was the smirk, it wasn't the same smirk the flea had worn all the time, it looked different and made Shizuo even angrier as he saw such an expression on him.

Anger….anger flooded through Shizuo, it was more anger then he had ever had before, and it made a growl leave his throat and he just kept growling constantly, not being able to stop the growls from leaving him. He protested against the shadows, and was able to move his arms a little bit he guessed it was because there was so much shadows, and he wasn't able to control all of the shadows that were on a specific spot. He protested against them, slowly breaking free as the demon stood there, just watching in amusement and probably planning how to take the sins as quickly as possible, but not wanting to kill him.

" _Trying to escape, Ne? ~"_ he heard the demon whisper and he didn't reply as he just continued tugging and pulling against the shadows _"tsk, tsk…you are. Guess I'll have to drain your sins and make you incapable to do anything~"_ the raven parted the shadows and then looked at Shizuo who's eyes were so bright that they were keeping shadows away from his face. The demon stood there for a while and put a finger to his chin in thought, and he tapped one foot against the ground _"then again…it'd be more fun for the shadows to do the draining of the sin~"_ Shizuo's growling turned even louder, and he tugged even harder at the shadows, and was still surprised that they were managing to hold him back.

A sudden sharp pain went through Shizuo and he saw a shadow had kind of stabbed into him, no blood came out but it still hurt. He was immobilized to not being able to move, sure he'd been through tons of pain but this was immense pain. He looked up at the demon and glared harshly before he yelled in anger "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He yelled and startled the demon a bit at the sudden loud yelling. Shizuo completely ripped the shadows that were holding him back and the demon dodged as the blond went really fast through the shadows.

He didn't see Shizuo jump out of the shadows for a while and he guessed that the blond had run away. He clicked his tongue, but at least he had some of the sins. He was slowly letting the shadows down when he was suddenly tackled and he gasped. He looked up and saw the bright eyes he was looking into before he tried to get away but gasped when he saw something. Tail and ears he looked up and the shadows were still leaving. Once they were all gone his eyes widened with what he saw. Shizuo had a wolf tail and wolf ears **"you've gone too far and I'm pissed, really pissed"** the voice had a growl in it, and sounded a lot deeper then Shizuo's normal voice. Izaya was still looking through the demon's eyes and he smirked widely 'an animal…I expected more from Shizu-chan~' Izaya thought to himself, and he just sat there and watched the scene.

" _Hoh_ , _hoh, you're only an animal? I expected more, but oh well, makes my life easier for me~"_ he teased but he heard a low chuckle and looked into the eyes that seemed relatively calm **"you think I'm only an animal? How stupid of you to think so"** stated with the wolf. It was only a few seconds of a groan but the demon was thrown to the back of the alleyway wall. The demon's wind was knocked out of him when that happened. He lost conscious for a few seconds, and when he regained it he heard growling that was incredibly louder than before.

He looked up to where he was and saw a wolf, with a mixture of brown in gold in his fur, the eyes still glowed just as brightly, the wolf stood there with a proud stance. Even if it was a proper wolf, he was a big wolf he was almost the 3 quarters of the demon. That was tall for a wolf and he seemed to be bearing his teeth that glinted in the sun _"oh great~ now you're a mutt! How fun! ~_ " he stated, as he stood up and he heard a growl, and saw Shizuo was back to himself with the wolf ears and wolf tail **"you're a pain in the ass, not like I can kill you because then Shizuo would be a murderer, but then again it's not like I can't injure you~"** stated with a dark voice that sounded like he had no care in the world.

They both had smug grins on their face " _you'll have to catch me first~"_ he stated as he stood up, but was surprised when he was grabbed when he tried to run past the blond, and slammed onto the floor, he did not expect that to happen so it hurt more than intended to **"trying to run is quite useless, you cannot run from the hunter"** stated quite clearly _"I will have you know that I am no prey~"_ **"well prove to me you're not a prey and I may let you go, or we can just start a chase that is so fast no-one will be able to see~"** they bother stared at each other and the demon nodded _"alright, but if I win I get to have sins~"_ **"bring it"** he said with a grin on his face.

The wolf let go of the demon and watched as the other ran really fast **'don't worry Shizuo I'll make sure he doesn't win'** he though before he ran after the demon, they both were going so fast no-one could see the two as they chased each other _"you're a slow wolf~"_ **"well you're a slow demon!"** they both made retorts at each other. They both reached isolated place, it was near the warehouse place and not many people happened to be there at that time.

Halting to a stop the two looked at each other, the demon smirking while looking at the werewolf and the werewolf glaring and grinning a bit at the demon, they stared each other down for a second before the demon zoomed away and the wolf dodged to the left, when he saw the demon that was behind him **"playing dirty now, are we? ~"** _"you're dealing with a demon wolfie, we play dirty all the time~"_ he said clearly as he landed on the floor, his hand scrapping against the ground as dust flew up, from behind his feet and his hand. The wolf looked over his right shoulder, showing his eyes only and his ears were up in the air, while his tail was facing down, and wagging slightly. They stared at each other for a second, before they were suddenly gone in a black blur, and the demon was trying to get the wolf, who was just dodging the flick blade that was swiped at him multiple times. The werewolf did not bother to attack, as he felt it would be a waste of his energy and the food he feeds on, he just kept dodging the flick blade.

" **You've got some poor aim there"** he said as he arched his back towards the sky, and dodged the flick blade, that was thrusted beneath his back, he basically did a bridge as he lifted his legs up, and did a handstand, as he landed back onto his feet _"you're flexible, I like it~"_ the demon stated as he brought the blade near his face, and he smirked **"well Shizuo may not seem like it, but he's quite flexible, he just doesn't show the flex ability that he has"** the blond said, as he looked at the raven in front of him.

Izaya stared at the new and crazy Shizuo in front of him and he smirked widely as he looked through the demons' eyes, and he liked to hear these things 'how amazingly interesting, you never cease to surprise me Shizu-chan. You're an animal and supernatural, plus you're flexible~' he thought, as he sat in the empty area, that was surrounded by black and there was a spotlight on him as he looked through the view in front of him. He looked at the eyes that glowed like a thousand fireflies, but saw a glimpse of something inside of those eyes when the wolf moved out of the demons' way. Shizuo. He saw Shizuo inside of his eyes, by the short glimpse it looked like the blond was chained up, and unconscious, he was quite confused to why he would see something like that. But Izaya actually felt a pang of pain in his heart, and he was in a state of shock at the sudden attack from the emotion in his heart.

Ignoring the sudden pain, he focused on the fight that was going on, he gasped as he saw the wolf actually punch towards them. Of course the demon just ducked down and dodged, he then quickly did a frog hop like sort of thing, to the right, as he dodged the leg that was kicked towards him _"finally starting to attack now? ~"_ **"nope, just taking a swing to see what you've got in you"** he stated clearly, as he dusted his hands off a bit _"trying to strategize now are we?"_ **"Nope not at all trying to do something like that, it'd be a waste of time to do so. You are not worth my time, but this is to protect Shizuo from your harm. Anyone brings harm to him they pay, and you have done just that. So you'll pay for doing that"** he said bluntly, as he clenched his hands tightly and glared while sneering at him. Red eyes twinkled even brighter at hearing such words of courage and aggressiveness towards him and he chuckled under his breath, before he moved slightly to the right to get a better look at the werewolf in front of him.

" _How scary, are we getting serious now? ~"_ he teased while he crouched down a bit and slowly moved forward, he was going so slow it was hard for his enemy to notice, as his feet shuffled along the ground, the blond didn't notice he was moving closer, and his feet made no sound at all even though there was a bunch of rubbish and things laid out on the floor. The demon smirked when he saw the blond glare at him more, but what he didn't expect was the blond to be gone in a flash and he was slammed into a wall, from his gut being hit. He instantly got up and flew into the air, as he looked down at the other.

' _This is a lot of fun isn't it Iza-kun? ~'_ he said to Izaya that was locked up inside of him at the moment 'whatever you say demon, just make sure you don't hurt Shizu-chan too badly now~ he'll be no fun to play with if he's broken~' he stated back to the demon who just nodded before he saw Shizuo crouch down and leapt towards the demon that was in the air, he looked at the furious one and just moved to the left as he dodged _"how boring~ try a bit more would you? ~"_ **"you need to shut your mouth right this instant…."** He said as his voice drifted off as he landed on the wall behind the demon. He grabbed onto the railing that was atop the building, as he looked at the other with his head hanging down. The demon's wings flapped quite loudly in the quiet night. They both stayed silent as the demon waited for the other to say something. Eyes flashed up to look at the demons' and Izaya gasped a bit at what he saw through the eyes, rainbow eyes, it's the first time he had ever seen such eyes before and he suddenly saw the demons' eyes shut closed.

He had no idea what was going on but because the demons' eyes were shut, the world was black and he couldn't see anything but he could still hear everything that was going on **"I told you, you were the prey…."**

* * *

 **And done! Nyahaha, yes I'm very cruel to end it right there, but I'm saving it for the next chapter as I wanted this chapter to be suspenseful and yeah I ended it there just to piss ppl off a bit XD but because I haven't had the chance to, I want Delic and Hibiya to meet next chapter so I'm gonna do that next chapter ^w^**


	16. hell in all different ways

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Sorry for leaving the chapter on such a cliffhanger and a grim and dark theme there, but I assure you that Izaya is quite alright, and is doing fine, hopefully I can get Hibiya and Delic to meet each other in this chapter somehow.**

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Shitsuo was the one to open it. Tsukishima, Shitsuo and Tsugaru, looked at what they saw in front of them, it was Shizuo with his wolf ears and wolf tail out, and unconscious person on his right shoulder as he smoked by holding his cigarette in his left hand, and he looked down at the three of them, his eyes had turned back to the yellow and were no longer rainbow like before. The body was dropped to the ground as Shizuo walked to the lounge and dropped him onto the couch, they were all silent.

Shizuo butted his smoke out with his right foot, as he looked at the three of them. Tsukishima instantly hid behind Tsugaru when he saw the way the other looked, cuts were littered here and there all over his body, as he glared at the three of them, before he walked off away from him. The three were still absolutely silent, until Tsuki made out a whimper noise and the eldest and the youngest looked at the blond "Shizuo-san I-is scary" he said quietly, as he wrapped his arms around Tsugaru "it's alright Tsuki, you'll be fine, he's not gonna hurt you. Although I have no idea what got into Shizuo there, he seemed…different" he stated, and he looked towards Shitsuo. They stared at each other before they looked towards the person that was on the couch "isn't that the person Shizuo-san always talks about?" Shitsuo asked as he slowly walked up to them.

"He must be Psyche's cousin" Tsugaru mumbled out, and Tsuki looked over his shoulder as he looked at the raven that was on the couch, and looked at the raven then towards Shizuo's room "can we go check on Shizuo-san?" Tsuki asked as he frowned and had a scared expression on his face. Shitsuo nodded and Tsugaru nodded as well, Tsukishima smiled slightly at that, and all three of them went towards the room, while Tsukishima walked ahead of them. He knocked on the door and heard a growl as a reply "Shizuo-san? Are you alright? You didn't look well when you came in" **"I'm fine, just…leave me alone. Now."** the voice rumbled out and Tsuki was at no words, when he heard a growl and a groan.

Tsugaru and Shitsuo looked at each other before Tsugaru sighed and slammed the door open quite suddenly, and saw Shizuo was in the corner of the room, with him punching the wall lightly "Shizuo…..?" Tsugaru asked quietly as Shitsuo and Tsuki were behind him. Shizuo didn't turn to them **"go. Away. Now"** the voice sounded quite agitated and on the verge of crying. Tsugaru puffed his cheeks out and grabbed onto Shizuo as he turned him around, and looked at him. Shizuo was then wrapped in a hug before he could say anything, and he was holding his fist up as if he was going to punch Tsugaru.

He relaxed a little bit and his wolf ears and wolf tail slowly went away, as Shizuo fell limp in his hands, and his mouth was gaping while his eyes were wide a bit and tears lingered on the lashes, Shitsuo and Tsukishima were happy to see Shizuo back to normal and they smiled at him "just clam down Shizuo" Tsugaru whispered out, as he watched the mocha eyes turn a duller color from the brighter ones they were "Tsu-Tsugaru…?" Shizuo asked out quietly as he finally calmed down a bit "oh Shizuo-san you're back into reality now. Welcome back" Shitsuo stated as he held his hand out to him as Tsugaru moved away. The bodyguard was in a state of a daze as he looked up at the three of them, the scarf wearing clad looked concerned at his older cousin "Shizuo-san? A-are you alright?" He asked and the bodyguard was still dazed and not moving much.

Shitsuo grabbed onto his hand that was on the floor and Shizuo jolted awake from the touch as he looked up at them mortified "d-don't touch me, just go away…please. I don't wanna hurt you guys" the bodyguard stated as he covered his eyes mainly, as he whipped his hand out of Shitsuo's. Tsugaru watched " _Shizuo"_ he stated firmly and made the blond remove his hands and look at him instantly _"I have no idea what happened to you, but do not push family away. We're here to help you and you're hurt so accept it"_ he said as his voice was soft and quiet, not like the usual booming voice, a Demi-God like him should have.

Shizuo grinded his teeth together, as he hung his head in shame "what happened? I don't remember anything" he whispered out with a rough voice. Tsukishima looked at him and said quietly as he went closer to the other, and crouched down to his height "y-you came in w-with s-some person, and y-you had your-you're an-animal parts out. You l-look h-hurt and n-not your-yourself" he said and Shizuo looked up at them all as he frowned "who was the person that I brought in?" He asked as he slowly started to stand up, only to nearly fall down but Tsuki caught him "sorry Tsuki" stated quite clearly, as he pushed himself off of the younger blond. Tsugaru grabbed onto him and Shitsuo grabbed onto him as well "you guys I'm fine, really" he said before he coughed a bit "you are in no condition to say something like that" Shitsuo said as he looked at him "I'm fine seriously" he growled out, as he took his arms off them, and started to walk, but had a slight limp in both his legs.

Tsugaru motioned them to go into the room and he followed behind him, as the younger ones went into the room as they listened to their older cousin. Shizuo made it to the room and stopped in his track when he saw who it was "….Izaya?" He asked as he looked at the raven in front of him "what the hell is he doing here?" He asked as he turned towards Tsugaru with anger shown on his face "you brought him here" Tsugaru stated clearly, and the bartender wearing clads' face turned from anger to shock "I brought him here?" He asked and Tsugaru nodded. Shizuo grinned his teeth before he stomped his foot against the floor, and he growled "dammit I need to leave or get away from **here"** he said as his voice suddenly changed and Tsugaru was a bit surprised.

"Hey Shizuo are you sure you're alright?" **"I said I'm fine"** he said and looked at Tsugaru with his eyes glowing once more "you are not Shizuo. You don't happen to be his wolf are you?" He asked and saw him smirk **"smart thinking, no wonder you're the eldest. I'm able to take over Shizuo at the moment as he has no control over his anger, as such that allows me to take control. I'll be his commander"** he said as he smirked even wider "I will not allow you to do such a thing to Shizuo, he's my cousin and you have no right to take him away" he stated as he held his right hand out, wind flew past the two and leaves headed towards his hand, and they formed into a ball, then spread out throughout the room and a ball of wind was then formed in his hand. Tsugaru glared slightly as his eyes started to glow the sky blue color slightly as.

The door to the room opened and Tsukishima looked at the two of them "a-are you guys f-fighting?" He asked and it caught the attention of the Demi-god right away "Tsuki go back in the room **now"** he said the last word in the booming voice and made the other go back into the room really quickly. Tsugaru turned back to the other instantly and more air started to fill the room **"you were so mean to him, you need to learn to control your anger otherwise your supernatural can take over you too~"** he stated and Tsugaru just kept silent as he moved closer towards him and waited for the other to attack him. He saw the other sigh and then was gone in a flash, he was shocked at such speed, but blocked it instantly with the ball of wind he had **"oh fun"** he heard the other say and watched as the other ran up the wall, and Tsugaru sighed quietly " _ **I would quite like it if you let Shizuo back into control"**_ deflecting a fist punch towards him with no sweat by using the ball again.

" **But if I did such a thing that'd be annoying, plus this is fun fighting you"** stated clearly as he landed perfectly on his feet _**"if you do not release him I will have no choice but to force you to give him back"**_ Tsugaru said and was received with no reply but a laugh **"you, force me? Please I've lived longer than that damn Demi-God that you control I've killed your kinds of power gods before. Don't test me"** he said, as he looked up and then looked back down towards him, with a normal expression and glazed eyes that seemed to glow slight red _**"I do not care if you've killed my kind before. Release. Shizuo."**_ The voice seemed to boom louder, and Shizuo was gone in a second again. Tsugaru got fed up and put a wind shield around him, and watched as the wolf sat atop it.

The fighting stopped for a second until Shizuo suddenly started to fall from the wind shield "Shizuo!" Tsugaru yelled and quickly put the shield down, as he grabbed the bodyguard and fell on his elbows and his stomach. The other had his eyes shut tightly and he was breathing harshly "Tsugaru-san?" Tsukishima and Shitsuo said at the exact same time, as they looked at him on the ground "call Shinra, now please" he asked as he lifted Shizuo up properly and got up slowly "what happened?" Tsuki asked as he went to them "something's not right with his wolf, it's trying to take control we need Shinra to help. Plus he can help out with the Izaya person that's on the couch" he said.

"I've called Shinra-san" Shitsuo said and Tsugaru nodded, they all heard groans and looked at the raven that was slowly waking up from being unconscious. Izaya slowly sat up and looked at them with fogged eyes "multiple Shizu-chans?" He asked before his eyes slowly adjusted and he realized where and who he was with "would you mind telling me why I'm here?" he asked and Tsugaru looked at him blankly "Shizuo brought you here and I presume you're Izaya?" Shitsuo walked back to where they were, as he disappeared to somewhere for a second, and went up towards Izaya "Tsuki come here for a second" he asked and Tsuki walked towards them and Izaya suddenly hissed at him and made the other jump back. Shitsuo looked back at the other "I thought so. He's the demon one" the butler said and Izaya glared at him instantly "the demon one?" Tsugaru asked as he finally placed Shizuo back down, and put him on the couch.

Izaya slowly got up and looked at the three that were in front of him "hmm, if I know, you're all. Tsugaru, Shitsuo and Tsukishima" he said as he pointed to each of them "of course there's Shizu-chan right there and Delic doesn't appear to be here at the moment" Izaya said, as he slowly stood up from where he was, only to fall back onto the couch and groan in pain "damn demon, exhausted my body" he said "y-you can't m-move!" Tsuki yelled and Izaya turned to him as he glared, his eyes practically on fire in rage, when he looked at the blond angel. The angel wings were actually showing a bit on him, and Izaya glared "go away you damn angel, I don't need you to tell me what to do. I can take care of myself, I'm older than you" he said, as he slowly started to rise. The door was then slammed open and Shinra was in the room, and captured all of their attention, except for Shizuo who was still unconscious of course. The brunette looked at everything that was in front of him "oh Izaya and Shizuo are here" he said as he walked into the place properly and Tsuki waved at him "Tsukishima, you're here as well. I see that Tsugaru and Shitsuo are here as well" he said as he looked at the blond and raven that were close to each other but away from each other. Shizuo was knocked out, well unconscious while Izaya was slowly standing up and holding his arm, as he looked at Shinra "ah, Shinra, what brings you here?" He asked as he looked up at him.

Shinra said nothing but smiled, as he walked up to Izaya and put his bag down that had all his medical things in it. Izaya said nothing at all as he looked at Shinra with an expressionless face, and the underground doctor started to pull out the things needed to disinfect the wounds on the raven. The other three had left the room by then as they knew the two would need the privacy. Shinra sat him back down and Izaya said nothing "now what in the world happened to you Izaya?" he asked happily, as he took out rubbing ointment, and held his hand out to Izaya, who complied as he placed his arm in Shinra's hand "my demon took over me then battled Shizu-chan, who had his wolf take over and they had a battle, suddenly Shizu-chan's eyes glowed a rainbow and my demon was knocked and I was able to regain control, but I was unconscious, until about 2 minutes ago" the raven explained as he looked at the brunet with a bored expression.

"Oh so you know he's a supernatural and animal?" Shinra asked as he rubbed the ointment on him, and heard Izaya hiss in a bit of pain. Izaya nodded in return to Shinra's question and he winced a bit "well he did some real damage to you didn't he" he stated out to himself, and Izaya said nothing in reply "you know Shizu-chan is a supernatural?" He asked and Shinra nodded "of course I know we have been friends since high school. He told me, when he almost lost control of him one time." He stated and Izaya was listening to him with a tad bit of interest "but I thought you would've known by now, considering you are an informant. Plus Shizuo's wolf is triggered by anger, which is quite obvious, because it's you" he said as he laughed a little.

After all the wounds were finally cleaned and a few of them were bandaged, Shinra sat there and checked on Izaya's eyesight with the little flashlight, to check that they were responding properly. He was glad to see they were alright, and he turned it off "alright you should be fine to go home now Izaya, I think your cousins will be worried, considering it's 5pm now, sorry to keep you here for so long" he said, and the raven-haired informant nodded his head, as he looked towards the room that the other cousins were in "I'll tell them you're sorry and stuff like that Izaya" Shinra said as Izaya nodded, and sighed loudly. He slowly stood up and looked at Shinra who had already started to work on Shizuo. Izaya headed for the door before he looked back at Shinra "thanks a lot for this Shinra" he said and the brunet nodded happily. After those words were said, Izaya left the place and started to head to his apartment.

* * *

Over with Delic (yes, I'm finally focusing on him again XD).

Delic had been working for 3 hours and he was pretty bored by now, talking to the same girls was getting annoying. They were just nagging him to talk to him and he was so over it. Three hours is tough and very annoying. Considering that all they talked about was the way they loved him and how much they wished their boyfriends were like that, or how they wished they had him as their boyfriend. Delic didn't mind his job but sometimes it was just a pain, but it did pay him well, which he liked but it just meant that more girls would talk to him while being drunk at times "Delic-san!" One of the many girls yelled out, and he looked towards her. She had brown wavy long hair, a black dress, red shoes and green eyes "can I do something for you?" He asked and she nodded "well, what is it?" "I want you to go out with me" she said, and the blond sighed as he shook his head "sorry but I cannot date any of you, I do not like I can date you girls anyways, I'm not allowed to date any of our customers" he stated, and heard all the girls sigh in displeasure.

After his shift was finally, he was happy that it was done, as being around those girls gave him a headache, he knew he shouldn't have gone so early, but Delic just wanted get away from Shizuo as he was fed up with the younger blond. Because he went so early, he was exhausted and he felt that his throat was scratchy, which meant it was probably time to feed, he hated having to feed every day, but he had to because he was him. When he was younger his parents forced him to drink blood every day, and he had hated it, Tsugaru didn't know about it then, as he never saw him, his parents said it was to allow him control over the vampire inside of him. He had hated it then, but he was thankful for his parents doing that, as he was now able to control his powers properly, and he could quench his own thirst at time, by holding the vampire back from coming out.

He was really tired, but he didn't want to go back, as he was not looking forward to seeing Shizuo again, in case he got in a heated argument with him again. Delic was contemplating with what to do, before he just shook his head and decided he should go back to his cousins. While he walked back to Shizuo's house, someone suddenly hit into his back. He looked down and saw black hair, a golden hair, and golden eyes. The person looked up at them and his face seemed to be pink, as if he was embarrassed. Delic was about to say something to the person when someone yelled out something.

"Hibiya! Get back here right now! You're drunk!" A voice yelled, and captured the attention of the raven behind Delic. The blond looked up and saw a person in white clothes, they also had black hair and magenta eyes "no, I don't want to!" The so called Hibiya person yelled back at the other "oh no you don't mister, come here and let go of the man behind you!" He yelled out and Hibiya sighed loudly, Delic had just remained silent the entire time as he watched what was going on. The person that had yelled out walked towards the two of them "I'm sorry mister. My cousin is just being an idiot. He's drunk after we went for drinks to celebrate" the magenta-eyed person said, as they grabbed onto Hibiya, who just leaned against Psyche with a weird smile, and face still very pink "it's not a problem really. Not the first time a drunk persons hit into me" he stated, and they nodded in reply "well the name's Psyche Orihara, and this is my cousin Hibiya Orihara!" Psyche yelled happily, and Delic's eyes lit up in recognition to the last name "oh, Orihara? Well I'm Delic Heiwajima, by your last name, I'm gonna guess you're Izaya Orihara's cousin?" he asked and Psyche smiled brightly.

"Why yes! I am, by your last name I'm guessing you're Tsugaru's cousin?" he asked happily and Delic nodded "why were you guys celebrating if you don't mind me asking" the blond asked "oh we were just celebrating that all of us get to see each other, considering it's been about 5 years since all of us have seen each other. Sometimes we visit each other but this is practically a family reunion again with us!" Psyche yelled happily, as he made Hibiya's right arm go over his neck, so the other was leaning on him properly "well I hope you guys have a fun night, and try to take care of your prince cousin, will you?" He asked with a chuckle, and Psyche nodded happily "well, I'll see you, I've got to go back to check on them. Tell Tsu-chan I said hi will you?" The raven asked and Delic nodded firmly.

"Hey Psyche! You get drunk Hib-chan?!" Izaya had yelled out and Delic was surprised to see that the informant had bandages protecting his right arm, and had small bandages littered over his face. He also had two others hanging from his arms "Roppi-kun and Saku-kun got drunk too?!" Psyche said as he laughed loudly. Delic shook his head and started walking away from them 'so that's Izaya Orihara's family, huh?' he thought to himself, as he continued to walk to Shizuo's house.

Once he reached the house, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Shitsuo "ah, Delic-san, you're finally back from work. How was work?" He asked as he moved out of the way for the host "it was just a normal regular time, how have you been Shitsuo?" He asked, as he walked in, only to see Shizuo with bandages covering his left arm, and his right eye, while he was still unconscious "what…what happened to Shizuo?" he asked with a shocked voice, and Shitsuo just closed the door "ask Tsugaru" he said before he went and headed up the stairs "I have to stay with Tsuki-san. He hasn't been sleeping properly" he said, as he walked into the room.

Delic frowned at those words. He looked towards where Shizuo was, and saw that Tsugaru was sitting there on the couch as his head bobbed up and down, with his eyes being hooded "Tsugaru?" He asked, and saw the other flinch a little and looked up at him he looked exhausted as he stared at Delic. They both silently stared at each other for a while "hey, what happened?" He asked, and Tsugaru sighed "loss of control, fight, demon, wolf, commander…." He mumbled out and Delic was confused with what he was going on about "hey Tsugaru, you need to talk properly" he stated as he waved his hand in front of Tsugaru's face. The older blond shook his head as he slowly blinked his eyes "huh, Delic? When did you get back?" He asked as he looked at him properly "I got back a few minutes ago, now what happened to Shizuo?" he asked and Tsugaru's eyes seemed to widen for a fraction of a second, before going back to normal. He cleared his throat and sighed loudly.

"Shizuo came back, and his eyes were glowing. His wolf had taken control he had dumped Izaya Orihara onto the couch and then headed upstairs. We were all talking and then we asked him what happened, his wolf was gone, but upon seeing Izaya his wolf gained control once more, he and I fought, I put up a wind shield and he then suddenly fainted, Shinra came in and Izaya had awoken by then. He fixed Izaya up and then he left, he also fixed Shizuo up and then left. Tsukishima wasn't feeling well so we let him go to sleep. It turns out he caught a fever, I wish you were here earlier, he would've needed his blood to be drained then, but anyways Tsuki got sick with the fever, Shitsuo has been trying to help him out but it's not going so well, and Shizuo hasn't woken up since 5, which was when he came back. I'm worried Delic, Shizuo doesn't usually get hurt, Tsuki is sick, I feel ill and guilty, Shitsuo is pressured by helping out and you were out and about doing whatever. Delic….just make sure Tsukishima gets better and Shitsuo doesn't feel so pressured. They're the babies of the family so just….ugh. Keep the pressure off them" Tsugaru said before he fell forward onto Delic, who had been kneeling on the floor so he could hear Tsugaru properly.

Delic frowned deeply when he saw Tsugaru had pasted out, by the looks of it, he pasted out from exhaustion. The vampire sighed as he set Tsugaru back onto the couch, in a comfortable way, while he stood up and then grabbed a blanket from the closet, as he placed it over Tsugaru. He looked over to Shizuo who was leaning on the other side of the couch and he looked like he was in pain, as his breathing was harsh and ragged. He looked up to the room that Tsukishima and Shitsuo were in, and he headed towards the room. When Delic reached the room, he knocked quietly and waited for Shitsuo to answer it.

Shitsuo answered the door and he saw Delic there "is Tsugaru alright?" He asked and Delic shook his head "how's Tsukishima?" He asked and Shitsuo frowned greatly "not doing good, wanna come and see him?" He asked and the older blond nodded, while the younger one let him into the room. Upon seeing Tsukishima, he was underneath the sheets and had a wet towel on his forehead, his face was beet red and he panted harshly as he whined loudly from all the heat he was feeling. His glasses were off, his scarf off and he was wearing a baggy white shirt and red short, but was still sweating a lot, even when there was a fan on him "Shitsuo…I know how to relieve him of the fever" he stated and the butler looked at him with curiosity "how?" "Drain some of his blood" he said and Shitsuo looked shocked at those words "but that might hurt him" he said "I know that, but it's the only way to stop him from suffering, you know he's an angel but his angel powers effect his sickness more" he stated and Shitsuo frowned a bit.

"You sure it will help him?" He asked and Delic sighed "of course I know, not the first time I've drained his blood when he's been sick" he said and sat on the bed "alright, but I want to stay here and watch. I need to see if you actually can or can't do this" he said, and Delic nodded. He slowly lifted Delic up and leaned him against his chest "hey Tsuki" he whispered quietly and saw red eyes flutter open up slowly, and squint right after "D….Delic…?" He asked in a hoarse voice and he nodded his head "do you remember when we were younger and you were sick, and how I had to drink your blood to make you better?" He asked and Tsuki slowly nodded, his eyes were watering a bit from having them open for so long "well I need to do that again, are you alright with that?" He asked and he nodded right away but slowly.

Delic nodded slowly and sat Tsukishima into his lap properly, and he looked at Shitsuo who had a worried expression "Delic-san? W-will it hurt?" Tsuki asked and Delic frowned "unfortunately it'll hurt at first Tsuki, but it won't hurt once I drink alright" he stated and the sick little blond nodded slowly.

Delic's eyes pooled with the bright color and he slowly opened his mouth, bearing his fangs and he slowly opened his mouth, before he bit into his neck quickly so he could sink his teeth into Tsukishima's neck. Tsuki yelped in pain as he clenched his hand. Delic breathed out of his nose before he slowly started to drink the blood and he placed his hand onto Tsuki's hand, and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. Shitsuo sat there with a very worried expression for Tsuki and he looked at Delic who had a guilty look on his face, as he continued drinking up the blood. He watched as Tsukishima slowly started to relax, and he clenched his eyes shut a bit more, as he groaned and the red color on his face slowly started to go away. Delic slowed down the drinking of the blood, and he took his mouth off his neck and there was a string of blood that was connected to his teeth and Tsuki's neck. He licked at his teeth and got rid of it, before licking at the blood on Tsukishima's neck.

Shitsuo sighed in relief when he saw it was over. Delic looked down at the mark that was already gone, because he had healed it by licking the wound puncture. There was silence before a calm breathing came out and Delic coughed a bit before he laid Tsukishima back down onto the bed and underneath the sheets, the suit wearing clad wiped at his mouth and stood up, as he sighed "I'm gonna go check on Tsugaru, make sure Tsuki is alright please" he said and walked out of the room and he saw Shitsuo nod, then check on Tsuki.

Delic got out of the room and closed the door, only to lean against the door and coughed harshly. His head pound in pain and he coughed harshly "d-damn…" he mumbled out before he went down the stairs to check on Tsugaru and Shizuo. He saw that both of them were still out and he leaned against the couch. He rubbed at his throat and he shook his head, as he sat down on the couch away from the two, he felt a wave of pain go through his mind, and he gasped at what he saw. A demon, he grasped at his head and felt his vampire wanting to come out 'don't, go back in. I don't want to lose control, I feed so be happy' he told his vampire and heard a whine but his vampire went away and he sighed in relief. Before Delic could register anything, he had blacked out.

* * *

Over with the Orihara's :D

Psyche thought it was dumb that someone like Hibiya had managed to get drunk then had run out of the bar after he accidently spilled a drink on someone, he didn't want to bother anyone any more so he ran out and had managed to hit into Delic. Izaya was dealing with a drunken Sakuraya and a drunken Hachimenroppi. He knew that drinking was the right thing and he was glad Psyche had decided to be mature and not get drunk "Iza-kun, can you get me some water please?" Psyche asked and he looked at him with an are-you-serious-face and he just laughed a bit and stood up himself, only to have Hibiya grab onto him.

"Psyche…" he said and he looked at him "don't go" he whined and Psyche sighed "I'll be right back I promise, don't worry nothing's going to happen to you, Iza-kun's over there, so don't worry" he stated and Hibiya pouted a bit but nodded and let go of him. Psyche smiled slightly and then headed into the kitchen, as he grabbed out a glass and filled it with water. He then headed back into the lounge and gave the water to Hibiya, who took the water with shaky hands, and slowly begun to drink it. Psyche looked over to Izaya and saw Sakuraya and Roppi were on both of his arms, as they were mumbling incoherent words, and looked at each other.

Izaya looked towards Psyche and saw him dealing with Hibiya, who was struggling to drink the water "Hibi-chan! Be careful!" He yelled out as he saw the princely one almost fall backwards from trying to drink the water "wah! H ibiya!" He yelled, as he pulled the other forward "that's it, Hibiya, you need to be careful and not drink so much next time. No water and go to sleep, alright?" he said, and Hibiya looked and him with hazy eyes "awlwight~" he whined out and laid onto the couch. Psyche sighed and slumped his shoulders, as he looked at him. He heard Izaya chuckled and Psyche turned back towards him "how are Roppi-kun and Saku-kun?" he asked and he looked back between the three there, and Hibiya. Izaya sighed loudly and tried to lift his arms, but Sakuraya pulled the arm that he was leaning on back down, while Roppi just hung on his arm, and Izaya had to put that arm back down.

Psyche laughed a little at seeing that, but after he saw Hibiya had crashed asleep, he grabbed a blanket then put it over Hibiya. He also took his crown, gloves and cape off of him so it was easier for him to sleep. The rabbit then headed over to where Izaya was and he poked at Hachimenroppi, the one that was usually grumpy, just moved away from the oldest, and moved onto the couch more. Sakuraya slowly unwrapped his arms from Izaya's left hand, and sat up, with his face red to his ears, and he giggled slightly, as he looked up at Psyche, who tilted his head at him.

"Psychey~" he whined out and Psyche sighed at the nickname "yes Saku-kun?" He asked and saw the other stand and go tipsy in his footing "I wanna sleep~" he whined out and Psyche chuckled slightly "what, want me to tuck you in just like old times? ~" he teased and saw the other nod happily "why don't you get Roppi-kun as well then?" He asked happily, and Sakuraya turned towards the other drunken one "Hachi, Hachi, Hachi!" he yelled and gained Roppi's attention "bed, I wanna sleep!" Sakuraya yelled out, and tugged at his sleeve "not now Sakuraya" he grumbled out and Sakuraya tugged super hard onto the sleeve and made Hachimenroppi stand up, and stumble on top of Sakuraya. They both fell and hit the ground hard, making Sakuraya whine at the pain.

Hachimenroppi groaned loudly, as he slowly sat up and looked down at Sakuraya "sorry Hachi, I didn't mean to do that. You weren't meant to fall" he said, and Roppi just nodded, and slowly began to stand up. Psyche went over to the two and helped Hachimenroppi up, before Izaya stood up himself and helped Sakuraya "why did you two have to get drunk?" Psyche said out loud to himself and heard Izaya chuckle "you wanted to celebrate, remember?" He said and Psyche shook his head "I guess I did, didn't I?" He stated, and he allowed Roppi lean against him, as he looked at Sakuraya "let's get them up into bed" Psyche said happily, and Izaya nodded with his face being stoic.

The two quickly got the youngest into the spare room. That was of course Sakuraya's room, and Psyche thought Hachimenroppi might've been happier if he woke up in Sakuraya's room and next the youngest. They both placed them into the bed, and Izaya walked out, leaving Psyche to do his little goodnight thing.

Roppi looked at Psyche with confusion "what are you doing Psyche?" He asked as he frowned, Sakuraya smiled "he's wishing us goodnight Hachi just like old times "he stated and Roppi's face morphed into shock at hearing the news "old times…hah" he said with a slight smile on his face. Psyche smiled at the two and he nodded his head "you guys know the drill" he stated and saw the two move 'how obedient Roppi-kun is when drunken' he thought before made them both lay down, and took a deep breath.

Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou

Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji

Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo

Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku

He stood up straight and looked at the two of them, as he spread his arms out like an eagle, he watched both of them look at him, he grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed, and spun in a circle, as if the blanket was a massive cape. This made Sakuraya giggle of course. He then took another deep breath

Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi

Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii

Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara

Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete

Psyche sighed when he finished the verse, he then went up to the two of them, as he laid the blanket over the two of them, he watched Sakuraya lift his arms up and he grasped on them, and looked towards Roppi, who looked blankly at him, but he smiled before he continued to sing.

Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa

Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku

Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku

He finished the song and he let go of Sakuraya's hands, as he spun around the bed and went over to Hachimenroppi, as he pulled the blanket off him, and took his jacket off for him, but didn't look at his arms or anything. He then put the blanket over him again, and watched as Sakuraya pulled Roppi close to him. Psyche watched as the two of them slowly fell asleep, he leaned over them and whispered ever so quietly "oyasumi" (A/N: goodnight in Japanese, in case you didn't know). He then kissed both of them on the forehead, and watched as they both fell asleep soundly.

(A/N: Oh yeah, before I forget here's the English version of the song so you get what Psyche was singing to Roppi and Sakuraya).

Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away

I send you this message with all my heart

Hope is certainly a compass that points to love

Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams

Last night you were scared of loneliness

The telepathy in your heart called my name

It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy

Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow

The years sink into the sea like the setting sun

I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you

I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you

Psyche walked out of the room and closed the door quietly, as he leaned against it, his throat hurt a bit, as he hadn't sung that song since Roppi and Sakuraya were 8. He coughed slightly, before he went back out to the lounge and looked towards Izaya, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Psyche sighed loudly before he went to the cupboard and grabbed a blanket for Izaya he put the blanket on the other and made sure that the bandages were on properly, before he went up to his room and closed his door, before he fell onto his bed and passed out, and fell asleep right away.

* * *

 **Well that was fun, the Heiwajima family isn't doing so well, but neither is the Orihara family, but they are doing better than Shizuo and that. Anyways sorry if this chapter was long, just trying to make good and fun chapters, but then I get way into it and all of a sudden it's thousands of words long so sorry I hope you all enjoyed it, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Hopefully.**


	17. the bonds of older and younger

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **Hello again everyone, hope you're all doing well and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't that great and all or it was OOC. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Here you all go!**

* * *

It was dead of night. Midnight. Psyche had awoken to the sound of things crashing. He slowly got up and heard the sound was coming from the room that, Sakuraya and Hachimenroppi were in. He rubbed at his eyes, and he slowly opened the door to see what was going on, only for him to close it again, when something flew at the door. Psyche waited for a few seconds, and swung the door open, but what he saw was something he thought he would never see.

Sakuraya was on the ground as he looked at Hachimenroppi that was chucking things at the younger raven "oi, Roppi-kun!" Psyche yelled, and tried to snap Roppi out of whatever he was doing. The other didn't listen and Sakuraya looked at Psyche "what happened?" He asked and Sakuraya stood up, and went over to Psyche "you need to leave. Now" he stated, and Psyche pulled a confused face "please…I really need to do this myself" he stated "no, I can't leave, what's going on Saku-kun?" He asked "fine. If you're not going to leave, sit on the bed, I'm the only one that can snap Hachi out of this. So stay out of it" he said and turned away from him and headed towards Roppi that was still chucking things at him.

"Hachi….calm down" he said as he got closer "g-go away!" he yelled and Sakuraya huffed, as he went closer to the one that was on the floor, with his eyes dull with fear. Psyche decided he should leave the two alone and quickly check on Izaya and Hibiya, then come back very quickly. Sakuraya heard Psyche walk away and sighed in relief "Hachi….come one…wake up. No-one's here to hurt you, you're parents aren't here. Calm down" he said, and Roppi seemed to stop for a second in realization, before he showed an angry expression "don't lie! You're all liars! I hate you! I hate you all! Just go die!" He yelled with immense anger. Sakuraya was surprised at the way he was acting, he had never said that before when he was like this "Hachi…do you really no trust me?" He asked, and Roppi slowly stood up, with unsteady legs "fuck. You. I hope you burn in hell, you selfish prick, and my parents aren't here? Bullshit. Just leave, liar. You have no idea what I go through. All the things I've hidden, all the things I hide from my family. Especially Sakuraya….I want you to leave me alone" he said and Sakuraya clenched his fists, as he felt tears in his eyes.

He ran up to Roppi and tackled him to the floor "you stupid idiot! What have you been hiding?! I've known everything about you, we trusted each other! I'm the only one in the family that gave two shits about you!" he yelled, as he grabbed the older one by the front of the shirt, and lifted him closer to his face, as he felt tears slowly stream down his face, and he put his head down. Hachimenroppi looked at the way the person that was blur was acting in front of him, and he slowly succumbed back into reality "Sakuraya…?" He asked with a tired and confused voice.

Sakuraya looked back up at him, and he felt a hard slap to the face, Sakuraya looked at him with anger and tears in his eyes, with the marks still on his cheeks. Roppi's left cheek was slapped, and he looked to his right, and slowly turned to Sakuraya, the other glared at him but still looked immensely sad. Hachimenroppi lifted his hands up very slowly and looked at Sakuraya with a calm face, even with the red hand mark on his left cheek "sorry Sakuraya" he said, before he hugged him closely, which surprised the one of top so much that he gasped loudly "I'm still drunk, and tired" he said with a little laugh, before he let go and looked at the other one that was still shocked, as he had his mouth open and he had a slight blush on his face.

Roppi just stared at him for a while, before Sakuraya covered his mouth and shook quite a lot as his eyes clenched closed. Sakuraya opened his right eye as he looked at the other one in front of him. Roppi stayed silent as he watched what Sakuraya was doing, he had his arms on the floor, with his eyes being slightly fogged, from him still being drunk. The younger one looked at him with both his eyes open, and he slowly removed his hands from his mouth, as he took a shaky breath "what have you been hiding?" He asked and Roppi's eyes seemed to widen a bit.

Sakuraya slowly stood up and pulled Hachimenroppi up as well "you said you were hiding things, what have you been hiding?" he asked and Roppi looked down, before he moved onto the bed and laid on it. He waited for Sakuraya to hop on there with him, and he looked at the other. He took a deep breath and pulled down his collar, which showed a rope mark around his neck, he then pulled his sleeve up and there were words on littered over his arms. The words were useless, weak, pathetic, monster and human. Sakuraya frowned deeply at what he saw. Roppi covered his arm again, and looked down, averting his gaze from Sakuraya "Anata wa Hachi o yurushite, anata wa nani mo shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Mohaya gai no nai kotoba wa arimasen. Chōdo sore o nokosu." (A/N: Here's the English version of that line: You're forgiven Hachi, you have nothing to worry about. no more lies no more hurtful words. just leave it be.)

Hachimenroppi was at a loss of words, he expected to be yelled at or hit in the face again, but such deep and kind words struck him pretty hard, he felt his breath go shallow, and his heart wrench in guilt, he was left in a state or limbo right then. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was also of aware of what he was going on. There was a dead silence, and Sakuraya stared at the other with a smile gracing his lips, even though he had tears in his eyes. Roppi frowned at the way Sakuraya was looking at him "how…how can you l-look at me l-like that after you've seen me like this?" He asked and Sakuraya shook his head "you're my cousin Ne? How can I not still accept you? Family is family, and I'm not gonna judge you at all, because I'm just not like that" this made the chronically depressed raven actually smile for once, he just laughed quietly, and covered his mouth, as he realized that he was starting to actually laugh.

Sakuraya smiled brightly and there was a quiet knock on the door. Roppi was still laughing quietly and Sakuraya went to the door and saw Psyche was standing there, as he leaned against the door frame "how's Roppi-kun?" He asked happily, and Sakuraya pointed to him, and the eldest smiled happily "how great, I'll leave you two to have some sleep. Nighty night you two~~" he stated, as he walked with his back showing, and he waved his hand above his head as he went back into his room. Sakuraya smiled at the way Psyche was being and he went back to Roppi, who was still laughing in a low tone "Hachi…you want a tickle? ~" He teased, as he looked down at the other that shook their head rapidly "but you're holding your laugh back, I wanna hear you laugh. I wonder if you'll wake up Izaya-san and Hibiya-san~" the pink-eyed raven said, as he looked at Roppi with a sly smirk.

Hachimenroppi just kicked at Sakuraya, as he still laughed a bit. The other dodged it, and flopped onto Roppi "get-pfft. Off me" he said with a snicker. The younger one hopped off him and just laid next to him "don't worry, I won't do that. Just relax and sleep, we have got a lot of things to do tomorrow, with work and stuff like that." He said and the other sighed as he finally calmed down from his laughing fit. He nodded to the other and closed his red eyes, and Sakuraya smirked at seeing how obedient Roppi was, he let out his mischievous side, when no-one was around. Mainly around Roppi, as he never really paid much attention to him when he was drunk, sleepy or in his depressed state, right now he was in his sleepy and depressed state. Considering he had started yelling and chucking things while he was in a dead sleep state, meant he had recollection of his past or a really bad dream about liars.

Roppi had such a bad childhood it was the worst of all the family. He had abusive parents that also neglected him. He was taken away from them at the age of 8, when his parents were taken into custody when the neighbors called the police after they heard screams. Hachimenroppi was taken to a foster care, where the kids there treated him poorly, and he started to get depressed. A family finally adopted him when he was 9, he liked his family that he had, but after two weeks they were murdered right in front of his eyes and he ended up getting raped from the perpetrator that had done that. After that, Sakuraya's mother than took after him and the both of them hung out with each other, all the time at that time. Sakuraya walked in on something he wasn't supposed to walk in on at the age of 10, Roppi was the age of 12. He walked in on him cutting himself this was the breaking point for him, where depression struck him the hardest. Sakuraya was shocked to see his cousin like that, and just got the bandages for him, the other seemed lifeless when he was being helped.

Sakuraya had been helping him since then, until he had gotten a job as a hacker at the age of 15 then he drifted from him and Sakuraya didn't see him for a long time, he saw him from time to time, but he just moved when Sakuraya came back home, he was 13 and Roppi was 15 then. He hadn't seen the older one for 5 years, they talked online, but eventually stopped, as Sakuraya got busy with his new café work and Hachimenroppi was busy with hacking into things. They had never any contact, until now. It was good to do that. Sakuraya looked at Roppi one last time, before he fell asleep next to the other one that had crashed asleep minutes ago.

* * *

Over with Delic in his weird condition

He was not feeling well for 2 hours, which was really bad, his throat was burning in immense pain, but he resisted the urge to feed, as he just stared at the ceiling with an emotionless face. He looked like he was staring at nothing, to which he was, but he was actually inside of his conscience as he fought the vampire back from getting out of control and taking over, which could potentially harm his family, he had been fighting the vampire for 2 hours straight without a break, and the vampire was winning so far, but Delic wasn't that much farther behind the vampire with all the chasing that the two were doing, while trying to knock one another out so they would take over, even though he was not conscious at the moment, he could feel the effects the vampire was doing to his body, everything he was slowly getting closer to being knocked out. He had to just survive another 15 minutes or so, then the vampire wouldn't be able to take him anymore and he would win. The only problem that could happen is that the vampire trained himself to last longer.

Delic was a tad bit worried about this, as he knows he won't be able to survive anything longer than 15 minutes, well that's what he thinks anyways, the blond coughed out blood, and looked at the person in front of him. They looked like an exact replica to himself but the vampire liked to that, he would usually shape shift into someone Delic knew, whether it was family, friends, acquaintances, or even people that he knew the name of only. The vampire saw everything through his eyes, and that meant he knew every single person that he interacted with, a daily basis is basically what he would do, 24/7, he would wait for when Delic would get hungry and try to take control, by taking many different forms and shapes of people.

"Why can't you just be yourself?" He asked and heard a low chuckle "if I did that, it'd be boring, plus I've never been you before" he said in an the exact same way Delic's voice sounded, and the blond shook his head "now you're copying my voice, like all the other times you've copied someone's voice? I thought you didn't like doing that, I thought you only liked doing girls' or ladies' voices" he stated, as he kneeled on the ground to look at the one that walked out from the shadows. He had blood on the side of his lip, and his clothes had been ripped in multiple places, the right side of his head was bleeding. Delic looked like crap, but still fought against the vampire, even he knew he would lose quite quickly, and a lot of injuries. If he does win the fight, the injuries he sustained in his conscience, will happen to him in real life, which isn't that great, because he knocked his vampire out, it means it'll take longer to heal than usual, basically meaning he'll have to heal like a normal human being until his vampire woke up again.

Delic watched the copy walk up to him, the only difference in his eyes was that they were blue, and not magenta like his eyes. He stood up slowly and looked at the imposter in front of him "I don't always have to copy a female's voice. I just choose to copy the voice, I also choose to copy your voice, because if I bet you then it'll be fun" he said, and Delic chuckled a bit before he stood up again properly "hiding your powers from me, that's not very nice of you. Fight me properly" he said, before he looked at the other have a bit of a surprised expression "you can still stand? I'm surprised you can still stand after I damaged you so much" he said with an idle expression "of course I can, we've been through worse remember" he stated and the vampire shook his head "I knew you'd still be able to handle it" he stated.

The two of them started to fight again both of them having to use their fists or nails. They fought until both of them stopped, backs turned to each other, and Delic coughed out blood, as he fell on one knee, he turned towards the other that looked at him, but they looked dead and they then fell backwards, as they looked at him. They fell into the dark abyss, and Delic was shocked to see that he had won.

He had woken back up in the normal world, but was coughing harshly and immensely, he ended up waking Tsugaru up that wasn't that far from him. He saw the other one slowly come into the world, while he was trying to muffle the coughing and the blood coming out, so he wouldn't alert the kimono wearing clad, that he was hurting. But none the less, he turned in his direction and looked at him with mild shock with what he saw with the light coming from the half moon through the window. Tsugaru quickly ran up to the other, despite being tired still "hey Delic, are you alright? What's the matter?" He asked and Delic shook his head and gestured him away with one hand, before quickly putting it back over his mouth. The older one looked at him bleeding head, scratches everywhere and coughing harshly he sighed as he went into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit, and he looked at the vampire, and slowly removed his hands, even though the other protested. He placed a towel on his chest, and watched as the other coughed out an immense amount of blood, Tsugaru frowned as this wasn't the first time he had seen Delic cough up that much blood.

"Fought with Quinn again?" He asked and saw the other nod. Quinn, that was the name of his vampire, but he never used it as the other hated his name, it reminded him of his life before he was converted into a vampire, and traveled from people, and allowed them to use his powers. Delic respected that and just called him vampire. Quinn did reply to that all the time, and he was happy with that, and they worked together most of the time, but because his parents feed him every day when he was younger, sometimes Quinn would get out of control, causing him to go into his conscience and fight with the other to keep him in check and order. Tsugaru worked with cleaning the scratches, and the one of his head that was bleeding a lot. Delic was still coughing blood and the towel was stained, the other one worked quickly, and finally managed to clean everything up, including the cut on his mouth, even though he was coughing.

Finally, Delic finished coughing up blood and Tsugaru was relieved to see that the coughing had stopped. He placed his hand on Delic's forehead and saw that he had a slight fever 'coughing up all that blood must've been bad' he thought to himself before he removed his hand "Delic, did you drink blood today?" He asked and he nodded "Tsu…Tsuki's…." he said with a raspy voice "I see, well you lost a lot of blood Delic you'll need to drink more" he said saw the other shake their head in disapproval "I know you don't like drinking blood after you've coughed it up and fought with Quinn, but you'll need to, even though the other is knocked out, you know you can still drink it" he stated and heard the other sigh "Tsugaru…who am I meant to drink from? Also…could you get me some water please" he said and saw him stand up and go to the kitchen, after a few seconds he came back with a glass of water, and handed it to the younger one.

He watched the other drink it, and he waited for him to speak "I know I can still drink, but I don't want to" he said, and Tsugaru sighed loudly "you need to, I can't be looking after everyone. I'm dead tired, and can barely do or say anything at times. Shizuo's out cold with something from his supernatural, Tsuki's sick, and you're not doing well because of Quinn, plus Shitsuo is looking after Tsuki an having a bit of trouble, because you drank blood, we always know that he never really like it as a kid, and he won't rest properly at times, so Shitsuo is probably having trouble. So if you drink blood, and feel better I'll have one less person to deal with. Also you might be able to help me" he stated, before he looked at Delic, and his eyes seemed dull, but were also flared in anger and concern. Something Delic didn't get to see very often in his older cousin, when he was calm looking, although people say that eyes reveal the most about a person, also their smile.

In this case, it was Tsugaru's eyes that showed his true intentions, and how he was feeling "alright…but whose blood am I meant to drink?" "Mine, you can drink it as this is a desperate measure" "your-yours?! Th-There's-""you need to drink it, as I can't have you drink anyone else's" "but your blood Tsugaru?! D-do you know-""yes I'm aware that you could lose control, or you'll feel guilty for drinking my blood, but seriously Delic, now is **not** the time to argue with me. So hurry up, will you?" He said and Delic was a bit shocked. Since the day when he had fallen off the monkey bar, at the age of 8, and made Tsugaru get hurt, he had sworn not to hurt him again, including drinking his blood, as that hurts on your first go, so hearing such a request from him was a surprise, and he didn't want to but because Tsugaru was being so demanding, and looked very serious he had no choice but to oblige, and nodded his head.

Tsugaru had a light smile appear on his face, and Delic felt even worse about having to drink his blood "a-are you sure about this Tsugaru?" He asked and Tsugaru nodded as he went up to Delic, and sat on the couch, in front of him "I know it'll hurt like hell Delic, so just do it will you? I want to get this over and done with, so you can help out, and so I won't feel so bad that you're in pain" he said, and Delic nodded slowly before, he went behind the older one, and slowly opened his mouth, that made a sort of haaaa sound as he opened it, and his vampire teeth showed "I'm really sorry Tsugaru" he said before sinking his teeth deeply into the other's neck, he felt Tsugaru flinch underneath his teeth.

If Delic could drink fast he would, but drinking fast hurts the victim more than drinking slowly in an agonizing slow pace, but he had no choice but to slowly drink it, and feel Tsugaru flinch every time he drunk a bit, he felt bad but he needed blood, and Tsugaru understood that, and allowed him to drink his blood "kufu…gah..D-Delic" he whined out, and Delic clenched his eyes closed, as he began to drink a bit faster than before, causing the other to flinch badly. Tsugaru knew that Delic had to take it slowly, but he did not expect a bite from a vampire to hurt this badly, it made him want to scream out in agony, and squirm, and run away. But true to his word he wasn't going to back out, and he kept his screaming in, and kept his body still besides flinching harshly, and taking sharp breaths in. He could feel all his blood going right up to where Delic was drinking, all his blood rushed right there, and he heard the other breath harshly through his nose.

It was 5 minutes and Delic removed himself from Tsugaru, very slowly, as not to harm him, there was more blood that came from the bite mark and he just licked at it, after had taken his teeth out. He went quiet, as he placed his head in the crook of Tsugaru's neck, where he had bitten "I'm sorry Tsugaru, that must've hurt" he said quietly, sounding like he was on the verge of crying "it's fine Delic I'm fine really, now come on, up we get, we've got things to do now that you're feeling better" he said, as he removed Delic from his neck. He slowly stood up and put his hands on his hips "see I'm fine now let's go you little sook" he said, as he saw the other face him, and slowly get up.

"I need you to get Shizuo into a more comfortable position, I'm gonna go check on Shitsuo and Tsuki" he said as he went along, and didn't even wait for Delic to reply, as he headed up to where the two were in. He knocked on the door and heard no reply, suggesting that they we both asleep or something, he opened the door and saw that Shitsuo was asleep on the chair that he was looking at Tsuki in, while Tsuki was asleep, but his angel wings were out, as they flapped a little, and feathers were on the ground and bed, that his wings hovered over. He was happy to see the both were sound asleep, he went over to Shitsuo, and gently lifted him bridal style, as he placed him on his bed, and placed the blanket over him, and left the room silently. He went back out and saw the Shizuo wasn't there anymore, and heard a door close, to which he saw Delic walk out of the room, and had a smoke in his hand "finally having smoke?" He asked and saw Delic nod. Tsugaru nodded and sat down on the couch, as he sighed, and rubbed at the spot he was bit on "I'm sorry Tsugaru, does it still hurt?" He asked as he walked towards him, and blew out pink smoke from his mouth. The other one shook his head, but still held his hand over the spot "you're hurting aren't you? You don't need to hide it, or lie Tsugaru" he said and saw the other sigh "okay, yeah. It hurts more than I thought it would, but I can handle it" he said, and Delic frowned "I knew it would hurt, just go sleep and it won't hurt as much. I'll wake you up if any of them wake up" Delic stated, and Tsugaru smiled "promise to wake me up?" He asked "I promise now go to sleep, you emotional less freak" he teased and Tsugaru laughed, before he laid on the couch, and closed his eyes, falling asleep slowly.

Delic looked at Tsugaru and sighed at his older cousin 'you do too much for us Tsugaru. I wish we could do something back for you' he thought, as he looked out to the window, and down into the street. It was raining quite light of a rain, if you asked him you could only see the rain, because of the moon that wasn't covered by the foggy clouds. He continued to smoke as he watched the rain. It was calming, and he felt calm, maybe this is how Tsugaru felt every day, calm and no emotion. Delic sighed, as he then turned towards Tsugaru, and looked at him. He sighed as he sat on the other couch that away.

" Sore wa naze son'nani kizutsukeru nodesu ka? Jinsei wa zankokude, kazoku wa shinjitsudesu" Delic whispered out with a quiet singing voice (A/N: English: why does it hurt so much. Life is cruel, while family is true) "Sore wa jinsei ga susumu hōhōdeari, anata wa chōdo tōrinukenakereba naranai hōhōdesu" a singing voice replied, and Delic looked at Tsugaru that was smiling, as he laid on his left side and looked at him with his right eye, with a bright smile, that made Delic smile even brighter at him, with the answer that he had sung at him (A/N: The English version: Because that's the way that life goes by, and the way you just have to push right through) "I thought I told you to sleep" Delic said, and Tsugaru shrugged "you started singing so I thought I'd reply considering that they were such sad lyrics. It's good to hear you sing again" he said as he slowly sat up "well you didn't need to and yeah I thought I'd sing something, considering how long it's been" Delic said.

Tsugaru nodded and stood up, before Delic pulled him back down "sleep, seriously. You need it" he said and Tsugaru looked up at him, and just laid back down on the couch "well alright, just don't sing for now, until I sleep, and wake me up if they wake up or something goes wrong" he said, and Delic nodded, before he let go of Tsugaru, and put his cigarette out.

* * *

 **Alright, done sorry it was only focused on four characters this chapter, but I kind of wanted to get these characters relationships stringer, and seem more important, but I'll try to get the Heiwajima's and Orihara's to interact more, so yeah, see ya all next time =w=.**


	18. Meetings at all the wrong times

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **I hope you didn't mind the last chapter, but I'll try to get all the characters this chapter! Hopefully I don't stuff it up =w=, a-anyways, reviews would be nice so I can know what you all think, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Delic woke up when it was morning and he saw that he had fallen asleep next to Tsugaru, with him leaning on the arm, and sleeping near his head. He slowly stood up and saw that the others weren't awake yet. He looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was 8 in the morning, he yawned as he slowly stood up. He then heard a loud thud that came from room Tsuki was staying in, he raised an eyebrow and decided to head to the room. Delic didn't bother to knock on the door and went right into the room. What he saw made the other shocked, there was Tsuki on the ground, with someone on top of him, and Tsuki was blushing red when he saw Delic.

"D-Delic! It-It's not wh-what it l-looks l-like!" He exclaimed, as he blushed even more "just who the hell is that?" He asked sternly, and Tsuki seemed to look at him with worry "this…this is Roppi-san…" he mumbled out in embarrassment, and Delic seemed to fall silent. The young blond was still a bit sick and did not expect Hachimenroppi to come through the window, and as he went to go stand, be tackled in a hug, then him to fall to the ground and have to other straddling his hips, and hugging him, while burying his face into his chest. The older one stared at the two "so this is Roppi, as in the one that helped you find your way here, that one?"He asked and Tsukishima nodded very slowly. He sighed, and kneeled down to him "now what in the world happen, to put you in this….suggestive position?" He asked and Tsuki seemed to blush and little bit more.

"W-well…I-I had just wo-woken up, and I then hea-heard a sound and-and saw Roppi-san, th-that c-came through the window, he-he l-looked at me, a-and, then he j-jumped onto m-me, as I s-sat up" Tsukishima stated, as he looked up at Delic properly, despite his position where he looked at Delic upside-down. He saw the older one stand up again, and when he did that Roppi seemed to snap out of his trance that he had "hu-huh, Tsuki?" The raven asked as he looked up at him slowly, his eyes being fogged a bit and his face had a tint of a blush "ah, R-Roppi-san, hi-hi there" he said embarrassingly, and saw Hachimenroppi's eyes widen and his face go red. He quickly let go of the other and jumped off him, as his face was pink and he seemed quite flustered with what he had done.

Tsuki was surprised to see Roppi act like that, he slowly sat up and looked in his direction, and he wasn't wearing his glasses, so his eye sight was a bit blurry, and he stood up and grabbed his glasses, and then looked at Hachimenroppi with 20/20 vision. He saw the other was blushing like mad hand over his area where his heart would be as he grasped at his shirt, hair disheveled, jacket falling down his arm slowly, and his eyes wide in embarrassment. Tsuki smiled and chuckled at the way the other looked, even though he was blushing himself "well hello Roppi-san. A-are you alright?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses, so that they weren't lopsided. Roppi seemed to finally register that it was Tsuki talking to him and not another person.

The raven slowly calmed down, but he was still embarrassed of what he had done and that he had let his guard down, as well as letting another person see him like that with…a human. Roppi frowned went onto his face "I'm alright…just, got a headache. I must have a hangover" he said, as he rubbed at his right temple "h-hangover? Were-were you drinking?" The blond asked and Roppi nodded in reply. Tsukishima then smiled "well that explains your actions, you must've still been drunk" he said, as he went over to Hachimenroppi, and put his hand out for him to grab. Roppi was hesitant for a second, but then he grabbed the hand held out to him, and was lifted up slowly and carefully. "You're…wearing different clothes…" he mumbled out, and Tsuki looked at him "oh yeah. I was sick so I'm wearing different clothes, as I had a fever, I feel a bit exposed but I'm a bit used to it, as I get sick a lot, if I don't wear my warm clothes" he said, as he fixed his glasses and coughed lightly.

"Oh shoot you're sick? I'm sorry if I didn't have a hangover I wouldn't have come over here, and disturbed your sleep. I'll leave so you can go back to sleep" Roppi said, as he slowly headed for the door "ah, Roppi-san! You don't have to go! I know you're not feeling well, so feel free to stay" he said with a cute and small smile at the raven. Roppi sighed but shook his head "I can't risk making you get sicker, plus this isn't your or my house, so it would be wrong of me to do that" he said before he got to the door, and placed his hand on the door handle as he turned it slowly. He was stopped by a sudden hug from Tsuki that made him gasp and his breath hitch, as he made a hiiiiii sound, that went high pitched a bit "please don't go Roppi-san! I feel bad that you're still hung over" he said and the raven shook his head "I really have to go Tsuki Sakuraya will be worried, because he's like that" he said, and heard a sigh, but was released from the death hug.

He looked at the other and saw him pouting he hit the other on the head lightly with his knuckles "don't be so sad, we'll see each other anyways. So don't fret, so see you later" he said, and Tsukishima smiled again and nodded happily before he let Roppi head back home.

* * *

Over with Sakuraya

"WHERE IS HE?!" A very panicked and distressed voice yelled, and a groan was heard "Saku-kun calm down, it's only been 5 minutes. Plus you're giving us all a headache with your yelling" Psyche said with a sigh, and looked at Sakuraya "I can't calm down! Roppi is missing!" He yelled as he waved his hands in the air. Izaya coughed and gained their attention "Sa-chan, you need to calm down. I'm sure Rop-chan will be back soon, he just went to go visit someone even though he had a hangover" he stated, as he looked at him over from his computer "how exactly do you know that?" Sakuraya asked, and heard the other sigh "I'm an informant, Sa-chan. I know everything about everyone, and Rop-chan just went to go visit Tsukishima Heiwajima. I did wake up when he was heading out, and I looked at the surveillance camera and it showed him heading over there. He walked quite stable at least" Izaya stated, and Sakuraya sighed in relief.

Hibiya was still asleep, while Sakuraya had woken Psyche up, as soon as he woke up and saw Roppi was missing, he didn't even check the house, but Psyche checked the house and saw he was gone. Psyche had grown a bit worried at that, but Izaya was already awake, and was searching for the younger raven. He had then remembered that he heard the other mumbling out a name. He listened carefully, and heard him mumble something like Tsu and guessed he was visiting something to do with Tsugaru or Tsukishima, but then he also remembered that Hachimenroppi didn't know Tsugaru, only Tsukishima.

"Well now you can calm down, don't you have work Saku-kun?" Psyche said, and he seemed to realise that "oh crud I do!" He exclaimed and quickly ran upstairs before he quickly ran back downstairs, he had a new kimono on, that didn't have a water mark on it, he had also fixed his hair up, and had ran out the door "see you guys later!" He yelled and slammed the door shut. After he left Psyche sighed "he really is too concerned about Roppi-kun, I know that they lived together when younger, but he needs to relax about Roppi-kun, it's not like he's gonna do anything" he stated, and heard Izaya chuckle "you have no idea what Rop-chan did when he was younger" he stated, and Psyche tilted his head at him "no, of course I don't know about Roppi-kun when he was younger, he never really paid attention to me" Psyche said, and looked over at Izaya.

"He's chronically depressed, cuts, slices, suicide attempts, you have no idea what Rop-chan went through when younger" he said and Psyche seemed to be a bit shocked "don't tell me anymore Iza-chan" he said in a sad voice. Psyche had known about that for a long time, he walked in one time when Hachimenroppi was hanging from the ceiling with a rope, he had screamed Roppi's name really loudly in distress, but was by himself with Roppi. He quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and cut him down, he had also rung the ambulance, Psyche was a big mess when he was younger, and he had cried when he got Roppi down, thinking he had almost lost him, Psyche cried a lot when he was younger. He had gotten over Roppi being like that, but had always watched out for the other, even when Sakuraya was looking after him. Izaya fell silent once more and continued to do some things on his computer.

Psyche sat there thinking about all the things Roppi had done in the past that he had seen, he never really liked to think about those things, but when he gets reminded, he sits there and recalls the memories of the things he's seen, and heard about from his family. Whenever he saw Roppi had came over, he acted happy and gave Roppi lots of hugs, even when he felt the other protest. The door was then slowly opened, and Hachimenroppi stood in the doorway with his shoulders slouched and the same sad facial expression "you just missed Sa-chan" Izaya stated. Psyche stood up and looked at Hachimenroppi he saw the other walk up to him, and Psyche hugged him tightly "don't worry us like that again" he said, and Roppi seemed to be shocked by the hug, as he tensed up a lot "sorry then" the raven that was trapped in the hug, as he hugged back slightly, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

Psyche seemed to smile at that, and let go quickly, and his rabbit parts had come out "well at least you're sorry he said with a smile, and put his hands behind his back. He then hopped over to the couch, he literally to hop on one foot, as he went to the couch, and sat there. Roppi shook his head when he looked at Psyche when he did that, the depressed raven looked over towards Izaya that smirked slightly at him, but then smiled a little "welcome back anyways Rop-chan" he said and then looked back at his computer, and started typing. Hachimenroppi just nodded at Izaya, not ushering any words to the informant.

Roppi went over towards Psyche and saw the other had a stern face sort of, as he looked at him "you know you had Saku-kun really worried? He was looking for you as soon as he woke up" he said and saw Roppi frown even more "I thought that might've happened. I wasn't myself and I just went out. I really didn't mean to worry you guys so much" he stated, and fixed his jacket up properly, Psyche shook his head "I understand that, just don't worry us as much. You should go see Saku-kun and tell him you're okay. I'll go with you if you want" Psyche suggested, and saw Roppi tilt his head a little in though, before he took a deep breath "I do owe him an apology" he stated, and Psyche seemed to light up in joy, as he nodded rapidly "let's go then!" He yelled, and grabbed onto Roppi's hand, as he ran towards the door, as the other just followed behind him "bye-bye Iza-kun! See you soon!" He said happily, before he slammed the door shut with Izaya just waved at the two, with a devious face on, but a small smirk/smile.

When they got out of the building, Psyche let go of his hand, and started to walk along with Roppi happily, his rabbit parts were gone by then of course, as he great control over his parts by now. They walk along with Psyche looking happy, while Roppi was gloomy. People moved out of the way when they saw the way Roppi glared at them. Psyche was fine with this, as most people never really liked seeing Roppi's glare, it was quite a scary thing to see after all, his eyes glowed a bit and his face darkened as well, but that was because of his wolf inside that runs on his hatred of humans. Psyche laughed when he saw a bunch of girls that were chatting away and talking about how ugly guys were, but when they saw Roppi they shrieked and Psyche guess he glared a lot more at them, because they were talking about people, so he probably looked like a feral animal, when he glared at them.

The place was a far bit away, and that meant they had to take the train to the café that Sakuraya worked at, which was typically named 'Saku-café' and was all the way in Ikebukuro. Psyche was a bit uncomfortable with having to go to Ikebukuro again after what he did to Tsugaru he didn't want to be reminded with what he did. The walk was mainly silent, with the sounds of people gasping and some shrieks from girls, which Psyche was used to because Roppi had been doing that since the age of 9 years old, also he got depressed, when he was adopted from the people, he had seen nice people, but he hated everyone and some he liked after he been through so much.

Psyche knew about this, as that was when his things had started, his glaring caused him to get into a lot of fights when he was in school, but that was no sweat for him then, and he usually won the fights, but got in a lot of trouble, which his adoptive parents weren't very happy with but of course they didn't like it for much longer before they were murdered, and Sakuraya's parents took him in. Roppi could feel someone staring at him, and he looked towards Psyche, and he was staring at him "wh-what are you staring at?" He stuttered at the beginning, as he wasn't comfortable with being stared at from Psyche. The eldest had a face when he stared at people, he looked innocent and clueless, but his eyes showed what he was truly feeling when he looked at a person. So right now his eyes showed pity, curiosity, anger, remorse, and pain, Roppi didn't know how to respond to a stare like that, Psyche didn't stare at him much, but having him stare at him now was strange and he felt uncomfortable.

Psyche seemed to snap out of his staring and he looked away quickly "it's nothing, just…don't mind me" he stated, and seemed to focus his attention to the floor "well alright" Roppi whispered out, and Psyche didn't look at where he was going as they headed for the train station. Hachimenroppi wasn't happy that the other was being silent, but he let it slide for now. The older raven didn't even notice that he was staring at the other and felt stupid for letting his emotions flow from his eyes, as Roppi was someone that could tell someone's emotions, as his wolf helped him a lot, so he probably saw every emotion that he was hiding in his stare.

They reached the train station, paid and got the tickets then got onto the train, Psyche stayed silent for most the duration before Hachimenroppi sighed loudly "what's the matter Psyche?" He asked and saw the other one flinch a bit at his name being said, but turned towards the other and seemed to have a depressed look in his eyes "what's up with you?" Roppi asked, And Psyche seemed to light up in recognition when he realized he looked sad "it-it's nothing!" He said as he put his hands up in front of his face, palms facing towards Roppi, and he waved them back and forth, as to not let Hachimenroppi look at his eyes "oi." The other said sternly and made Psyche freeze with the tone "cut it out, I know something's up" he said and Psyche put his hands down in defeat, as he placed them on his lap, playing with the fur at the bottom of his jacket. Roppi seemed to see the way other had suddenly become really nervous.

Hachimenroppi's frown deepened and he poked at Psyche's shoulder and saw the other jump at moved away from Roppi the younger one sighed and folded his arms, and he just leaned against Psyche which made the other tense up immensely "I know something's wrong Psyche, so tell me would you?" He asked, and looked up at the other even though he wasn't looking at him "just…Iza-kun brought up your past with the chronically depressed stuff" he said, and looked up at the ceiling of the train "is that all? I don't see why you're so worried about it" he stated and Psyche looked down at his lap and shook his head" you don't remember do you?" He asked and Roppi tilted his head to look at Psyche's face "the day…when you were at my house and I left you alone, then came back so we could go to the park to play. I came back…you had tried to hang yourself. I yelled your name, and cut you down, I had called the ambulance already, and you had come back into conscious, I was crying then, and you had then tapped me and I hugged you tightly…but the words you said. Broke me to bits… _why did you do that? I wanted to die, why do you cry all the time? I hate you…Psyche…_ you have no idea how much that scarred me. I was broken from then, that's the reason why I'm so happy with you, I don't want to hear those words from you again" Psyche said and had a very sad expression.

Roppi had moved away from him and fell silent, he never remembered saying those words to Psyche, he never realized he had said such cruel and harsh words and that was the reason why he was always so happy from the age of 15 and onwards, never really losing that smile unless he got hurt. He usually got sad when he was brushed aside from his younger cousins, but whenever Roppi had ignored or brushed him off, he remained smiling even though you could tell he was about to break down crying. Now that Roppi knew the true reason about that he felt like crap and felt really guilty that he couldn't recall saying that.

He was silent until he heard a quiet hic, and he looked around to where he had heard it, but then looked down at Psyche's hands and saw a tear drop on his hand. Roppi's eyes widened and he looked at the other in horror, the last time he had seen him break down and cry was when Sakuraya had accidently hit with a ball at him really harshly, he was 13 at that age. Roppi clenched his hands together and looked at Psyche then back at his hands, he went back and forth with his gaze for awhile, before he took a sharp inhale, and then looked at the other that was broken down in tears "Psyche…I'm sorry for what I said back then, I was 9 at that age and I didn't have any control of what I felt back then. I was just depressed and I had hated the world then, I don't hate it as much anymore now that I know you guys better" he said, and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made the other shiver more than what he was before "I..I f-forgive you, r-really Roppi-kun. You weren't th-thinking straight then" he said and kept his head down.

Hachimenroppi looked at Psyche and watched as more tears poured onto his hands "Psyche I'm sorry I said that to you, and I don't hate you, you should know that. So you're allowed to cry and smile…just promise me if I ever say something like that, smack me across the face would you? Or yell at me if you have to. I really don't mind, as long as you snap me out of my rage" he said and heard Psyche stop making sounds before he nodded, and looked up at him. The face that Roppi saw made his breath stop for a second. Psyche was smiling but had tears going down his cheeks, and he seemed relieved of all bad things, something he had never seen from the other. Roppi resumed breathing when he saw Psyche go back to his happy face.

The train stopped and the both quickly got off it "you feeling better Psy-" he was cut from his sentence when Psyche suddenly hugged him really tightly "thank you so much Hachimenroppi, you have no idea how much this means to me" he said and Roppi awkwardly pet him on the back. The two separated, and Psyche began walking again, as he smiled happily, with Roppi being silent and blushing slightly. He had felt embarrassed from the hug, and the way Psyche had been acting, but also the way he had felt guilty about something from so long ago, 12 years to be exact. They were both silent, until they reached the café, which was about half an hour away "I don't look like I was crying right?" Psyche asked and looked at Roppi, who just nodded really quickly when he saw the other didn't look like he was crying.

Psyche nodded, before he opened the door to the café and the little bell rung. This caught Sakuraya's attention of course Psyche walked in and allowed Roppi to walk in. Sakuraya's face lit up in happiness, and he quickly excused himself from the people that he was serving, "Roppi!" He yelled happily and gained everyone's attention in the café, he then jump tackled Roppi, right on the spot when he saw Roppi look at him "ack! S-Sakuraya…calm down" Hachimenroppi groaned out, as he looked up at the other that was still hugging him on the floor. Psyche chuckled at the two of them before he heard the bell ring and he looked at the two people that walked through. It just happened to be Tsugaru and Shitsuo had walked through. Tsugaru looked at the two on the floor and laughed a little, Sakuraya looked at Shitsuo and blushed like mad before he quickly got off Roppi, and helped him up.

Sakuraya quickly apologized to Roppi "sorry Hachi, I didn't mean to do that, it's just you were gone and I was worried jus that y-""it's fine Sakuraya, I get it you got worried, but try not to panic over me, you're the youngest of us and I'm older than you so relax" he said as he lightly hit him on the head, and Sakuraya smiled and nodded. He then turned to Shitsuo and Tsugaru "h-hi there Shitsuo, I presume this is a…""cousin of mine" Shitsuo said and Tsugaru nodded "oh well sorry you had to see me just then. I was just…my cousin Hachimenroppi was missing when I woke up, so I was looking for him but then I had to come to work and, and, and then he came in here, and I just got so excited, then I tackle hugged him!" He yelled as he did hand gestures with the words that he said, and he had a red face from saying all the things that he said.

"Oh, oh that's Hachimenroppi by the way" he said as he pointed to the raven that was glaring slightly at them, and had a look of disgust, he rolled his eyes at the two of them, and crossed his arms "there's also Psy-hey Hachi, where did Psyche go?" He asked and Tsugaru's face seemed to light up in recognition "excuse me, but did you say Psyche?" He asked and Sakuraya nodded "oh that's right you know Psyche, you're Tsugaru, and how could I forget you? Yeah…he was here…he's seemed to have disappeared" he said with a frown "Hachi, do you have any idea where Psyche went?" He asked once more when Roppi didn't answer him "Psyche? He's hiding behind me" Roppi said in a bored voice and anger seemed to be laced in his voice a bit "aww Roppi-kun you're no fun~" Psyche said before coming out from behind him, he seemed to playing with his headphones, and not looking at Tsugaru.

"Come on now Psyche-san, don't be rude, you know Tsugaru as a friend, he's not a stranger" Sakuraya stated, and the heard Psyche sighed before he looked at Tsugaru's face. He expected to see a cold and harshful gaze, but then he saw happy and relieved eyes stare at him, Psyche seemed to smile back slightly at that and Tsugaru smiled lightly at him "hi Tsugaru…h-how are you doing?" He asked and Tsugaru just smiled more "I've been fine Psyche…after that thing that happened…I've been doing alright" he mumbled and Psyche just smiled brightly, and gave him a tight hug, as he nuzzled into his chest "I'm so sorry Tsu-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you!" He yelled and Tsugaru just pet him on the head "Sakuraya can we please get a seat" Tsugaru asked and Sakuraya nodded "j-just follow me, and Roppi you have to stay with them" he said sternly, and Roppi gawked at him "why do I have to stay? I want to go home" he said and Sakuraya shook his head, and grabbed onto his arm, and pulled the other behind him, despite him complaining.

He sat Hachimenroppi down on the seat and made him sit next to Psyche, he sighed and crossed his arms more firmly, he leaned against the wall and glared at Sakuraya who just giggled slightly, before Shitsuo and Tsugaru sat down, across from the two ravens "I'll be back with you guys later, and Roppi try not to kill them please""no promises" Roppi said coldly, and smirked slightly "don't worry Sa-kun, if he tries anything I'll handle it!" He said happily, and Sakuraya nodded "try to get to know each other, I can talk to you guys when I get your orders and when I finish my shift" he stated and walked off, leaving the four to talk amongst themselves.

"So Psyche, is Roppi usually like this?" Tsugaru asked and Psyche nodded happily, as he hooked an arm around the other "he's a big grumpy pants, he hates humans~" he teased and heard a growl from the one beneath him "get of me Psyche…public affection is gross" he said, as he pushed against the other slightly. The older raven just laughed a bit, and then let go of him "I see, so hates humans he's related to you, he's one of the youngest by the sounds of it" Shitsuo had mumbled out as he looked out the window "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself" Psyche mumbled out to get his attention "Psyche Orihara, you are?""Shitsuo Heiwajima" he said and Psyche nodded happily "you've both already met Hachimenroppi or Roppi as we call him" he said, and Roppi just glared at both of them, as he growled lowly and quietly "one thing to know about me. Do. Not. Talk to me when I glare at you. I will not talk to you unless I don't glare" Roppi said, as his eyes looked serious and wide for when he was talking to them, but as soon as he finished his sentence he went back to glaring at them.

Tsugaru chuckled a bit at him "well he's certainly…cheerful" he said and Shitsuo looked back at them "I do not mean to be rude, but you have attitude" he said and looked at Roppi, who just glared more "that wasn't very nice to say Shitsuo" Tsugaru said and Shitsuo just smiled "well I'm just proving a point, as when you have to meet new people it's common courtesy to talk to them" he said and Psyche just looked at them two "you guys, I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about my cousin, when he's right here and not in the best mood" he said "sorry Psyche-san I did not mean to rude, I apologize to you Hachimenroppi-san" Shitsuo stated, and Roppi sighed, and stopped his glaring as he put on a bored facial expression "well if I have to be honest, you guys don't seem too bad, and Psyche likes you guys so I can roll with it, but I don't think I'll be saying much" he said, and Psyche smiled at him "that's great Roppi-kun, now what should we get?" Psyche asked and Roppi shrugged "Sakuraya knows what to get me" he stated, and Psyche nodded.

Speak of the devil, but Sakuraya then walked up to the four of them, and put a cup in front of Roppi "I made your drink like you always like it, extra black in your coffee" he said with a smile, and tilted his head, and had the flower tilted with his head "thank Sakuraya" Hachimenroppi replied back, and began to drink it "so, anything you guys want?" He asked to the three that didn't have anything yet "just green tea will be fine" Tsugaru said "strawberry milkshake, please Sa-kun" Sakuraya nodded at Psyche and then looked at Shitsuo "Earl Gray will do" he said, and smiled slightly at Sakuraya, which made him blush slightly, as he took all their menus, then headed to the kitchen, then came back out and continued with the customers.

Psyche, Tsugaru, and Shitsuo talked a lot, while Hachimenroppi talked here and there. They all talked until Sakuraya came to them again, with their drinks "here you go guys, it sounds like you're having fun" Sakuraya said with a smile, and gave the drinks to them. Roppi had finished his drink and he sighed "I'm gonna go, I have work to do, humans to hate and sleep" he said, as he stood up "aww Hachi, you aren't going because you're bored are you?" Sakuraya asked and Roppi nodded "plus I actually have work to do, I just got an email for me to ha-never mind, you know what I do, I've got stuff to do basically" he stated, and Psyche moved for him. He stood in front of the table and looked at the two blonds "it was nice meeting you both…I guess" he said as he cringed, but didn't wait to hear their replies or anything, before he started walking again. Sakuraya looked at him "oh wait, Hachi" he stated and the other turned to him, and was greeted with a hug "be safe would you, and have fun at work" he said quickly, and then let go of, and Roppi pouted slightly, but was blushing slightly, before he quickly stormed out of the café, and gave the money for the drink to Sakuraya.

Psyche laughed at them "they're always fun to watch" he said, and Tsugaru nodded "they seem like they have a close relationship" he said, and Psyche nodded "they've been together since Roppi-kun was 9 and Sakuraya was 7 years old, so they've been through hell and back, twice" he stated and Tsugaru nodded "that's a long time to spend with each other" the blond said, and Psyche nodded happily "yeah, just our family" Shitsuo then coughed a bit, and gained their attention "sorry I didn't mean to be rude with me coughing there. I think I might've caught Tsuki's cold" he said, and Tsugaru seemed to frown a bit.

"Tsuki? As in Tsukishima?" He asked and Tsugaru nodded "why do you ask?" He said in a curious voice "oh no reason, just wanted to know" he said and Shitsuo looked at him "anyways. I just wanted to say, but does Hachimenroppi-san…fore-say not hate people on first sight?" He asked and Psyche shrugged "you'd have to ask Sa-kun. He knows the most about Roppi-kun" he stated, and Shitsuo nodded "he seems like someone that needs another person's approval to like a person" he said, and Psyche pondered on that statement "I think he does, but with Sakuraya, if Sa-kun says something about the person Roppi-kun listens to it, and decides wither or not he likes the person" Psyche said, as he sighed "sometimes I worry about him, he's been through every single possible thing, yet he still pushes through life, except he hates people and doesn't like to see the bright side of thing like I do" the raven stated.

Tsugaru just chuckled a bit, and so did Shitsuo, the chuckles were similar, yet they were different, Shitsuo's one was deeper than Tsugaru's, it was the same with their voices. Psyche sat there listening to them chuckle for a bit, before they stopped chuckling. Sakuraya came up to them again without his uniform on "oh your shift is done Sa-kun?" He asked and Sakuraya nodded "my boss let me off, as he knows I still have a hangover a bit" he stated, and Psyche shook his head "I told you that drinking last night wasn't good" he stated and Sakuraya shrugged. Shitsuo looked at Sakuraya "you drink?" He asked, and Sakuraya waved his hand "it was for a celebration, so I wanted to drink, I may have gone a little overboard though" he stated as he scratched his right cheek a bit "well I see then, that's a valid reason to drink then isn't it?" Shitsuo stated, and Sakuraya nodded happily.

Sakuraya shifted in his seat, and looked at Shitsuo "so what made you bring your Tsugaru this time?" He asked to the younger blond "well Tsugaru-san has been dealing with a lot of thing at home with our family, so he was a bit stressed, he put a lot on the line just to make sure we were alright, so I thought I'd treat him to this place, considering how nice you were and this is the perfect little café to relax in" he said, and Sakuraya blushed slightly "well, it's all in a day's work, and another person is coming in to take over my job that I do, we only have one waiter/waitress per shift so it's not so crowded in here, because of how small this place is." He stated, as he folded his arms and smiled happily "that's a good idea actually, your boss must be a smart person then" Tsugaru stated, and Sakuraya nodded "yeah, but he's a devious person at times" Sakuraya said, as he blushed a ,little more at remembering all the times his boss had teased, and made him give people free drinks.

Psyche sat there, as he looked at all the people that were sitting and talking with their friends or family. He sighed when he saw that most of them looked really happy, and he thought that maybe, one day that his family would be happy and not have to think of the past, considering how much they had been, Izaya was the one with the most normal past, even though he turned into an informant, became infamous and almost everyone hates him "…che…Psy…Psyche!" a voice yelled out, and he looked at the three that were staring at him, Sakuraya looked really worried "are you feeling alright Psyche-chan?" Tsugaru asked, and he shook his head and put a smile on "sorry I was just daydreaming, and wasn't paying attention" he said, and Tsugaru nodded. Sakuraya still had a worried face "Psyche….can I talk to you in private for a second?" he asked, and Psyche seemed a bit surprised but nodded, as he stood up "I'll be right back, sorry guys" he said, as he bowed slightly to them, and walked to the staff room, and Shitsuo and Tsugaru began to talk to each other.

Sakuraya got to the back room with Psyche, and he looked at the other with a serious look "what's up with you Psyche? You're not yourself. What happened with you and Tsugaru or you and Hachi?" he asked, and Psyche frowned a bit "yeah some things happened between me with Tsu-chan and Roppi-kun. Nothing serious but I'm just thinking through it, that's all" he said, and Sakuraya nodded in agreement "alright, but try to talk and maybe smile a bit. It's weird not seeing you smile" he said with a small and quiet chuckle. Psyche smiled more and nodded "now let's go back before they think we ditched them, ne!" he yelled and headed out of the room, with Sakuraya right behind him, and they went back to the seat "sorry we had to go do that guys, we didn't meant to leave you alone" Sakuraya said, and they both just waved it off "it's fine, really, you had to talk with Psyche-san and that was important" Shitsuo said, and the younger raven-haired person nodded happily "anyways, where were we?" he said "talking about your work and shift" Psyche answered.

* * *

Over with Roppi while he's walking back

He couldn't stand being there any longer, he already felt bad about making Psyche cry before they went there, then embarrassing Sakuraya wasn't cool either, and the way he couldn't relax around was not good, he did talk a bit, but then he saw Sakuraya was nearly finished his shift, and he wanted to leave, he couldn't sit there and listen to Sakuraya complain to him. So as soon as he realized that he just made up that he got an email, and he just left, but he didn't really expect that Sakuraya would've hugged him , that made him feel even worse that he was leaving, but he had to get out of there. He was heading back to Izaya's apartment, as that was where he had left his computer, and would like to get it, hopefully Izaya didn't hack into like the jackass he is.

He sighed as he continued walking, but felt a few stares and glares from behind him, which kept him alert, and he straightened his back, instead of slouching, so his wolf instincts could help him out if trouble came along. Roppi guessed it was gonna be a group of assholes that wanted to kill him for hacking into their schedules, or their accounts, or told the police of their whereabouts. He sighed, and just continued walking, but saw people look at him with fear, well it looked like that but he could see them looking past him, as most people would've turned away from him if he glared at them. This time Hachimenroppi wasn't glaring at anyone as he had to be alert, so he guessed someone or a group of people were behind him.

He walked a little bit faster, as he wanted to see if he got attacked by someone or not, he then walked down an alleyway that he knew was a dead end "whoops, wrong alley" he said, in a bored voice, before he turned around and there was about 5 people standing there "oh, I'm sorry can I help you, you worthless humans?" He asked and one went near him "you hacked into our system, and thanks to you we lost half of our money because of you!" They yelled, and Roppi sighed "that's not my problem is it? You should set up better firewalls to block a hacker out this is why you're nothing but pathetic beings that deserve to die!" He said, as he smirked and got a slight crazy look in his eyes, and put a hand in his pocket "then again, it's not like I can kill you, considering I'll get an earful from my cousin about how much humans are important" he mumbled out, so they couldn't hear it, and his face turned neutral again. The group of guys all had their fists up, ready for a fight "fists? Really, please I fought assholes like you when I was 9, and I won every single fight, so trying to fight me with just your fists was an idiotic thing" he stated, before he raised his own fists.

He made the gesture with his hand that said come at me, and then the fighting began, he of course knew how to punch, but he knew parkour like Izaya, as the informant had taught him how to do it, which he never really thought would come in hand but when he was in a pinch, he usually used that, and most people didn't see him doing that, as he didn't seem athletic, or one to actually fight against anyone in a fist fight. Roppi dealt with the gang of hoodlums within a span of 10 minutes, and didn't get a single scratch on him. He kicked the leader that tried to attack him, and he groaned "don't attack someone asshole, it's not cool unless you know their background and know them. Humans are fucking pathetic" he said, as he walked over all of their bodies, and continued to walk on casually.

He didn't bother to for help to them, as they attacked him first and he knew some other person would see them, considering he did leave one of them out in the open a bit. He continued to walk and made it back to Izaya's place, he of course didn't bother with knocking and just the opened the door, a bit surprised it was unlocked, and he saw Hibiya was awake and just sitting there, as he held at his head. Roppi looked at him and sighed "finally up Hibiya?" He asked and saw the other glare at him "shut your trap peasant, it makes my head hurt" Hibiya grumbled out and Hachimenroppi just rolled his eyes "well aren't you just cheerful?" He said sarcastically, and saw Hibiya rub at his temples "please…please just be quiet" he said, as he groaned out loud.

Roppi shrugged and went over to Izaya's desk, as he saw the other working quite fast "when did he get up, and where the hell is my laptop?" He asked, as he looked at the older one with a fiery gaze "he woke up about 10 minutes ago, and you're computer is in the same place you left it, before you left out for the drinking and then you got d-""yeah, yeah I got it. I'm gonna get my laptop, if I find that you hacked into it, I'm gonna slap you" he warned, and Izaya put his hands up defensively "oh no, Rop-chan's gonna slap me? ~" he teased, and Roppi glared at him "shut up Izaya, I will hit you I swear. That laptop has all my work on it!" He said, as he walked to Sakuraya's room to get him laptop. He grabbed it, and sat on the other couch, across from Hibiya and he turned on his laptop.

He put his normal password in and he waited for the screen load, he leaned on one arm and saw Izaya in the corner of his eye, smirking at him. He raised a brow as he looked at the screen, but he quickly slammed it shut "Izaya! What the fuck did you do to my laptop?!" He yelled, as he had a flustered expression on him. The informant just cracked up laughing, as he held at his side "oh man, that was so worth it!" He said, as he laughed more.

Hibiya looked at the two that were yelling, and was beginning to fume with anger, as his headache was getting worse "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hibiya yelled as the voice echoed throughout the house, and the two fell silent "look, I get it Roppi, you're angry at Izaya for doing whatever the hell he did to your laptop, but can you please not yell. Izaya stop laughing you're laughing too loud and it makes my head hurt more, so both of you stop acting like people that are lower than peasants, and don't argue over trivial things" the prince said to the two, as he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, as he slowly stood up, leaving the two there to think about what they were talking about. Hibiya grabbed his crown, gloves and cape, he sighed when he heard them both being silent.

Hibiya just went into his room, which surprisingly was all fixed and cleaned. He grabbed out new clothes, and then went into the bathroom that was in his room, he quickly got undressed and went into the shower, as he rubbed at his face with his hands, as he scratched at his head "ugh, they're always fighting" he mumbled out, as he turned on the shower, and sighed in relief when they cooling water came onto him. He stayed quiet as he looked at the wall blankly, and his golden eyes seemed to be a bit glazed, from him having a hangover, he didn't hear the two fighting and sighed, as he leaned against the cold tiled wall. Hibiya was staying quiet as he closed his eyes and listened to the loud banging in his head slowly go away.

He then could hear yelling from the two younger ones outside, he sighed loudly and he stayed in the shower for 2 more minutes. He then turned off the shower wrapped a towel around his waist, he then quickly got dressed into fresh clothes so he didn't smell like alcohol anymore. Hibiya then came out of the room without his gloves on today, instead he held it in his right, as soon as he came into the room they both fell silent when they saw how overpowering and angry he looked today. Usually they wouldn't care how Hibiya looked or acted, but because he was hung over and he looked threatening, plus he had actually yelled at the two, and he was also holding his gloves just meant he was prepared to whack someone in the face or slap them with the gloves repeatedly.

Hibiya looked at both of them, before he sighed and went towards Roppi "what did Izaya do that got you so angry Roppi?" He asked and the other glared slightly "he just did my background of Sakuraya and I when we were younger, and we had fallen asleep on the couch…hugging…each other" he mumbled out "so you got angry at him for something like that? I don't blame you for getting angry, but it's just a picture of you and Sakuraya when you were little, I say you should've kept the picture so you could keep it for old memories" Hibiya said, before he saw Roppi think for a second "the picture was in my family file. It has all you guys in it as much as I hate you guys I still have pictures of you all. So Izaya got it from there, it's just embarrassing to see that, it's all I changed it to something else though" he said, and Hibiya tilted his head and raised a brow "wanna see?" Roppi asked as he had a slight blush on his face "of course I'll see it Roppi" he stated to Hachimenroppi, who just nodded in return.

Hibiya moved over to the front of the computer screen, and his eyes widened at the picture he saw "I thought we had lost that picture" he mumbled out in surprise as he looked at the picture. It was a family picture that all of them really liked, they were all really young then, it was of them the 5 boys, Mairu and Kururi weren't in it, just when it was with Izaya.

The picture had Psyche in the middle of all of them he, was 15 and he had his usual bright smile, hands behind his back, and he had his head tilted to the right, Hibiya had his arms crossed, and stood on the right of Psyche with a slight smile with his cape covering from his feet, his crown leaning to one side, and his gloves weren't on at that time, Izaya was on the left, and he was doing a genuine smile, that showed his features well, and had his arms at his sides as his hands were spread out to the sides, and so were his fingers, Hachimenroppi was sitting on the ground in front of Psyche and Hibiya, as he glared at the camera, but did a slight smile but didn't show any of his teeth, just his mouth smiled, Sakuraya was right next to Roppi as he leaned on his right shoulder, and he sat in front of Izaya and Psyche, he smiled happy as his eyes were open and he smiled with his lips only, he also had a peace sign up.

"Roppi…how long have you had this photo for? We thought we lost it when we moved places "it's…it's been on my laptop for a while, it was….my background for a long time but then I changed it after certain events. I forgot about it and changed it back while you were in the shower, when I went to go remove it the laptop took to the file it's been so long since I had seen the file because of my work, which requires many files so it got lost in the files." He said, and Hibiya looked at him with shock. He stayed quiet as he put his gloves on, and rested his hands on the back of the couch, as he stared at the picture "Roppi…" he started off and he looked at the princely one "don't change the background, I want Psyche and Sakuraya to see, Izaya as well. Izaya come 'ere" Hibiya said, and Izaya sighed before he went over to where the two were, and Roppi was glaring at him but didn't utter a word.

He went over and was still wearing his glasses that he usually wears when he looks at his computer "wow, Rop-chan, I didn't realize that you still had that photo, I thought you didn't like us""oh shut your trap Izaya, I have it still, so what of it" he stated, and Izaya shrugged then went back to his desk. Roppi sighed and looked up at Hibiya who had a light smile on his face "don't worry about it, I'm glad you saved that picture, maybe we'll be able to print the picture out" Hibiya stated, and Roppi did a very small smile and it lasted for a second before it was replaced by a frown again "just do your work Roppi, I'm going out, try not to kill each other would you guys?" he asked the both of them and they both nodded "Psyche and Sakuraya might be back soon so don't fight. I don't want to have to come back because you two started fighting, got it?" He said sternly and they both stiffly nodded when they saw how angry he looked "good. Now bye" he said as he smiled, but then turned and walked to the door, when he opened it a big gust of wind came in, he then slammed the door shut "yesh….Hib-chan needs to relax" Izaya mumbled out "he's the older one, the spoilt one and he's got a hangover I don't blame him for being angry." Hachimenroppi mumbled out, and Izaya just shrugged "well I feel like Hib-chan just needs to be put into place from someone older than us, he obviously won't listen to us, as he doesn't want to, and Psyche doesn't like to put anyone in their place often" Izaya stated, as he tapped his pen against the desk.

The tapping went on for a while then stopped, Roppi had started working by then and raised an eyebrow when the other stopped tapping there pen, and he looked at the other but saw him looking at his computer. He sighed and just went back to doing his work. Izaya was silent before he smirked slightly 'what a fun way to mess with Hib-chan! ~' he thought to himself as he went to the files on the Heiwajima's that he had, he looked at Delic's profile that he had made, and thought for a moment 'he's the only one that hasn't made a friend with one of us. I wonder how'll he'll handle Hib-chan~' he thought before he grabbed out his phone and texted at Delic if he wanted to meet one of his cousins, and he stated it was Izaya.

* * *

With Delic 

Delic was just sitting at home with Tsuki who was watching TV and kept an ear out for Shizuo, in case he woke up, he was hoping the other would wake up soon, it had been about 15 hours since Shizuo was awake, and it was worrying for all of them, as he had never been knocked out by his supernatural and he was never one to sleep properly, he tend to have broken asleep a lot, sure he was a heavy sleeper but he still woke up at stupid times. It was quiet besides the sound from the TV, until his phone went off, he grabbed out his phone and it was a number he didn't know, he was curious to see who had managed to get his number, he rarely gave out his number so whoever got his number either hacked his phone, asked his cousins or something else.

He looked at the message and recognized the name right away "how the hell did that informant get my number?" he whispered out quietly, as not to disturb Tsukishima from the TV show he was watching. He pondered for a moment before he continued to read the message 'meet one of his cousins, huh?' He thought before he replied with depends, which one are you talking about, I practically know all your cousins, how did you get my number anyways Orihara-san? He then sent the message, and Tsuki was looking at him "what is it Tsuki?" He asked, and the other said nothing before he turned back towards the TV. Delic tilted his head at that but looked at his phone when it went off again, he read the message and it stated _Hib-chan (Hibiya) the prince one, well the one dressed like one, Delic….I'm an informant it's my job to know everything about everyone 0_ ~ so do you want to or not?_ He laughed at the face and thought for a moment before sending a quick message unfortunately I can't I have Shizuo and Tsukishima to look after today until Tsugaru and Shitsuo came back, so you'll have to tell him another time or I'll text you when I'm not busy. Nice face btw, and of course you need to know everything about everyone. He then sent it and a fast reply came through _Alright, until then Delic~_

* * *

 **Done…sorry I couldn't make all of them meet, but I'm going on holiday now, and I'm going to be unable to update for an entire month, so I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible, so sorry for any mistakes and I hope this was alright for the last one, for a month. I hope you all continue reading this when I update again ^w^ and I'll see you all after my holiday! Merry Christmas to all as well if you're having Christmas, today, tomorrow, in 2 days time or whenever! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	19. Tsugaru's wrath

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **T**

 **HELLO PEOPLE! I'M FINALLY BACK BITCHES! I'm so glad to be finally back! I missed writing for everyone…I'm a bit sad that I had no more follows or reviews. But that's fine! I honestly don't think this great but I do try because I enjoy doing this. Also this might be a really long chapter or I might have short chapter. I just want to get as many chapters up as possible for abandoning all you guys ^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyways and I will be trying to get as many chapters up as possible for you all. Sorry getting off track! TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Delic sighed as he looked towards Tsukishima who was watching the TV calmly. Delic sighed again and then stood up "Tsukishima, I'm gonna go check on Shizuo" he stated, and Tsuki nodded as he let the older one go check on him "Shizuo. Shizuo are you awake?" The host asked in concern as he walked into the room quietly and towards the bed, where Shizuo was resting. He looked towards the younger one and placed his hand on the other's forehead, when he saw the other was panting heavily. Shizuo nuzzled into the hand, despite still being asleep and Delic sighed even louder worried about the blond 'he might have a fever' he thought to himself and he frowned deeply, despite his usual attitude that is really happy and sexual….But he was genuinely worried for Shizuo.

The other was hot beneath his hand, his forehead was on fire which worried him a lot, and Shizuo was not get sick so easily "maybe he has a fever…I might have to get Tsugaru and Shitsuo to come back earlier than they expected" he mumbled out, as he moved his hand away from the forehead. Once he took it off he heard groaning and looked down to Shizuo, who was moving around on the bed. A lot. Delic frowned more "Tsuki!" He yelled out and waited for a reply, but he didn't get one "Tsuki….?" He asked out again back but a bit quieter.

Once again he got no reply and was worried 'can this day get any worse?' wondered to himself before he headed out of the room to where Tsuki was. He stood up in his track when he heard the other was on the phone. Tsukishima had already called Tsugaru and told him about it, he could hear their conversation "yes Tsugaru-san. Shizuo-san got sick I think, Delic-san called out to me, so I'm guessing he was going to tell me to wait with Shizuo-san, while he went to go get him, or while he went to the chemist" he had stated, as he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, and he coughed slightly "Tsuki you shouldn't be talking so much, you're still sick a bit" he stated and this made Tsuki jump, and squeal a little "D-Delic-san…sorry but I had to tell Tsugaru-san" the glasses wearing blond stated, as he quickly grabbed the phone that he had dropped on the floor from the shock that he got from Delic.

* * *

Over at the café

Tsugaru was listening to Tsukishima, who was talking quite calmly for once over the phone, he then heard a squeal from over on the phone, and was about to ask what happened but then he heard Delic's voice and sighed in relief, because that meant the younger one wasn't harmed or hurt. Shitsuo and Sakuraya were talking together as Tsugaru talked with Tsukishima. The phone was then picked up and Tsugaru heard Delic's voice " _you heard Tsuki already, right? So can you get some medicine for the both of them? I'm gonna look after Shizuo and help him in any way I can. Tsukishima is going to help me as well. Don't worry about him being hurt or anything. Shizuo seems fine, I think he's just got a fever maybe we should call Shinra, and ask him about this? I'm honestly starting to get worried about his health"_ Delic had said all of it, and Tsugaru found it a little hard to keep up with what he said, but he understood most of it "well alright, I'll see you soon. If Shitsuo comes with me we'll both see you at home, if not then I'll see you, also let's call Shinra" he stated, and heard a hum of agreement, then the call was ended.

Tsugaru frowned at hearing that Shizuo was sick and that they would need to call Shinra so he could take a look at the knocked out cousin, who could possibly be sick "are you alright Tsugaru-sama?" Shitsuo asked, and that cut him out of his thoughts. He looked up at him and noticed that there was a worried expression, on Shitsuo's, Psyche's and Sakuraya's face. He nodded and stood up.

"If you want to come, you can come with me Shitsuo, I need to go get medicine, Shizuo might be sick and Tsuki will need it as well, but you are allowed to stay here and chat with Sakuraya-kun, if you wish" Tsugaru stated, and Shitsuo looked at Sakuraya, who waved his hands "you're allowed to go Shitsuo, I should really get back to my cousin's house. I'm a bit worried about Hachimenroppi" he said, and Shitsuo nodded "thank you for servicing us today and I'll come back another time Sakuraya" the butler wearing clad stated, and stood up with Tsugaru already starting to head out. Sakuraya smiled at the two as they left, waving them away before he grabbed their plates that were left there, and put them to the back "good job today Sakuraya, see you in two days time" he said, and the raven smiled and then headed out of the café with a smile. Psyche waved them good bye happily.

Shitsuo was walking besides Tsugaru and they headed for the chemist "so Shizuo-sama is sick?" he asked and Tsugaru nodded, his worried face had gone back to the normal, and emotionless face, as they continued to walk. They made it to the pharmacist and they saw all the stares they managed to get, sometimes Tsugaru forgets how much they all look like Shizuo, which causes fear from most people. Tsugaru didn't mind the staring though, he remained calm and just walked around to try and find what they were looking for Shitsuo was just looking around at all the people.

After a while Tsugaru finally found what he was looking for "ah, ha. Found it" he said quietly, as he grabbed it. Shitsuo looked towards the older one when he heard him say that, even though his voice was very quiet. Tsugaru stood up from the kneeled position he was in from trying to get the medicine "I found the medicine that we needed to fine, that took a while though. Let's go back and give it to Shizuo and Tsukishima" he stated and Shitsuo nodded. They headed to the counter and Tsugaru paid for it, before they walked out of the store.

Tsugaru sighed as they headed towards back to the place, with Tsugaru carrying the medicine. They were both silent as they continued to walk, it wasn't an awkward silence or anything, they both just didn't want to talk, so they were silent. The streets were loud and bustling with people, gangs near each other, children, and adults, elders it was very busy that day and Tsugaru couldn't help but feel something was off. They were nearing the house and had to walk down an alleyway. Shitsuo watched as the kimono wearing clad suddenly stopped in his tracks, Shitsuo stopped as well, as he looked at him "Shitsuo….do you…hear that?" He asked and the other just tilted his head at him. They were both silent before a click was heard "stop right there, you two look like Shizuo Heiwajima, who are you?" The person asked, it was a deep voice, a very deep voice. 'A gun?' he thought to himself because of the clicking he heard.

Tsugaru sighed and looked over his shoulder only to see exactly what he thought it was, yep a gun. He dropped the bag and held his hands above his head, and gestured for Shitsuo to do the same thing, and they both face him. Tsugaru looked at the man with his emotionless face, and he shut his eyes as a way to keep things off his mind about the gun "we're his cousins, that's why we look so similar, now if you would be so kind as to-"Tsugaru then stopped mid sentence, and his face went from calm to shocked and mortified, his eyes were wide and his pupils dilated in their color, going a darker color then before. Shitsuo was-god what...? Shitsuo…he was just-.

"SHITSUO!" Tsugaru yelled in utter fear, not being able to say anything other than his cousin's name "YOU SHOT HIM!" He exclaimed, as he sunk down to the floor not even caring if the guy shot him. The only thing that mattered right now was that Shitsuo was alright. Shitsuo was still breathing 'oh god…Shitsuo…I'm so sorry' he thought to himself, as his body shook and Shitsuo had closed his eyes. The Demi-god was shaking, and he looked at the person, who had just shot Shitsuo down and on the left shoulder, which he was thankful for, as the guy probably had poor aim. He felt like crying, he wanted to cry but he just…..couldn't "you shot him! We didn't even do anything!" He yelled as he looked at him with immense anger.

He stood up his body still shaking. Never, never had he felt this pissed at someone "you have decided to fuck with the wrong person and family…." Tsugaru said, as he swore for the first time in years, and couldn't help but give the guy a cold stare that said everything that he was fear right now. No remorse. His eyes glow a bright blue instantly when he smiled " **I will not** _ **tolerate**_ **such behavior from human beings like you. I do not see what your problem is, but you have greatly upset the holder of this Demi-god. Whatever happens now, I cannot stop. Anger is a powerful thing no?** " The voice boomed and the man stood there not knowing what to do, but just stare at the sudden change.

Tsugaru was slowly losing his grip of control on his emotions, and he just wanted to let them all out on this man, who dare hurt his family. But if he did that he might hurt himself more or worse…Shitsuo who was on the floor lying there, unconscious and bleeding slowly. But it was too late he felt his emotions getting out of control, and he was losing his grip on reality, sanity slipping through his fingers 'dammit, I can't hold on much longer' Tsugaru thought to himself, as he felt his Demi-god taking over him properly but slowly.

His eyes glowed a vibrant bright blue and there seemed to be a slight sting that came out from the eyes **"I do not know why you have decided to upset my master, but you will pay. Heavily, I want you to say sorry immediately if you try to run. I. Will. End. You"** The Demi-god said and raised his hand, having a red aura coming off of it like a flame "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I d-didn't m-mean to an-ang-ger you!" The man yelled in absolute fear in front of the blond. He took a few steps back when Tsugaru moved towards him **"do not run, I will end you. I will not hesitate to kill you…very slowly…."** The voice was quiet, but the way the eyes glowed brighter and the flame from the hand got bigger **"you're scared aren't you?"** A laugh was heard and Tsugaru looked back to Shitsuo through his Demi-god's eyes, and he felt anger serge through him again 'let me take control again for a second?' He asked and he then gained control again, still having the flames and glowing eyes on him "you shot him I'm scared he's going to die, but I am not one to lose my emotions, but you've taken it too far. Now would you just-"he was then cut off when the guy shot his gun again.

"You just don't _**learn**_ do you?" The bullet had been stopped a few centimeters away from his face and, the guy had started to run out of the alleyway. He sighed loudly, knowing that he'd lose the person quickly, so the bullet through the air with a red haze surrounding it and it went into the man's leg before he could get out of it "they always struggle, why can't they just listen for once?" Tsugaru mumbled out as the man fell to the ground, and held at his knee that was hit with the bullet, but it went cleanly through his leg. The Demi-god was then able to take back control, and he looked down at the guy on the ground **"regret doing that yet? I hope you do. Because I'm about to make it hell for you"** he exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly at how many emotions he was dealing with right from Tsugaru.

"ST-STOP! Tsugaru, stop! GAH! Ghhh!" Shitsuo's voice called out, and he sounded like he was in pain **"don't you go anywhere"** The voice boomed loudly to intimidate the male on the ground. He then turned towards Shitsuo, and saw that his wings were coming out, as he was on one knee "oh my god, Shitsuo what are you doing?! Your wings!" Tsugaru yelled. A pair of dark grey wings came out of Shitsuo's back, and they had blood on them while Shitsuo's butler uniform had been ripped from where the wings came out.

"Shitsuo…why?" He asked but then heard the male trying to escape and quickly turned to them, and a yellow light came out of his right eye replacing the blue in his eye completely. The guy was pinned to the ground by yellow cuffs and Tsugaru flinched "ouch. Shitsuo why would you force your wings out? You're not meant to you're a f-"he was then cut off as Shitsuo slowly stood up straight, himself wheezing slightly in pain.

"Why I'm doing it? So you don't end up like this….fallen….hurt. Useless. I don't want you to turn out like me" Shitsuo said and held slightly at where he was shot "your Demi-god is already getting control over you Tsugaru. I need you to think about what you're doing. Don't become a vanished god to them all. Shizuo needs you to keep him calm, Tsukishima needs you to be there for him, Delic needs you so he can rant to you about things and more importantly….out family needs you Tsugaru. So don't lose yourself to anger and emotions" Shitsuo stated and Tsugaru's eyes widened even though you couldn't see his pupils only see the colors from his Demi-god's powers. He took a shaky breath and looked at Shitsuo.

"Tsu-chan?" Tsugaru then heard a voice he never wanted to hear when he was in a state like this "oh god" he said, and fell backwards a bit, as he covered his glowing yellow eye, more than his blue glowing eye "hey…Tsugaru calm down, he won't see you" Shitsuo said and kneeled down towards him, as his wings wrapped around him "Shitsuo d-don't strain your wings it'll-ghhh!" Tsugaru's eyes then widened and he fell backwards onto Shitsuo "Tsu…chan….?" Psyche's voice was wary, as he heard voices mumbling and he had seen glowing before, but now he could only see a guy pinned to the ground, by golden handcuffs. He walked in carefully into the alleyway. He knew letting Sakuraya go by himself was a bad idea, but now he was thankful he let the other go, because he could now see what was going on.

Psyche walked into the alleyway with his senses going off like crazy, telling him to go forward but to be careful. He wondered into the alleyway and then he was met with a pair of two glowing eyes, but they were a dark grey, mixed with a bit of emerald color. The bunny stopped in his tracks, when he seemed to notice that the person the eyes belonged to, were protecting something, like their wings were a shield. He could barely make an outline of the wings because of how dark it was. Even though it was only afternoon it was quite dark in a place secluded by people. Psyche then noticed that there was a red, blue and yellow glow lightly coming out of the wings "I-I don't mean any trouble!" He yelled and looked at the one with wings of an angel, but they looked like they were in bad condition.

"T-Take them down…." A weak and small voice whispered from underneath the wings, and Psyche was really curious to who had been underneath the wings now. The wings slowly moved away and the three colors he saw before, shone brightly for a second, which caused Psyche to flinch at the bright light. Once he was unblended, he saw something he thought he'd never see. Tsugaru.

Tsugaru was sitting on the ground, his legs spread apart slightly, as he used one hand to lean back while his other hand was covering his eye, but you could clearly see that there was a light glowing from underneath it "Tsu-chan…?" He asked and saw the blond flinch at the sudden voice that called his name. There was silence for a long time, before Tsugaru looked up at Psyche, his blue glowing eye exposed badly, while his hand that he was leaning back on, was still covered by the red flames and a blue aura was surrounding him.

"D-Don't come near me….ghhh, nngh. God it hurts" Tsugaru said, and laughed slightly "Tsu-chan, are you alright? Wh-what happened to you?" He asked and Shitsuo stood up slowly as he picked Tsugaru up with him and the eldest leaned against Shitsuo "hi…hi Psyche-chan. Sorry you had to see me in such a state, but now you know. I'm a Demi-god" he said, and Psyche's eyes widened. Shitsuo wrapped his broken, bloodied and thing wings around Tsugaru's waist, as a way to hold him in place. Psyche frowned at seeing that, but noticed how silent Shitsuo fell "Tsu-chan, are you alright?" A worried voice asked, as he looked at him with a frown "I'm-I'm fine…just gah! Ow! J…Just I need to calm down" he said and Shitsuo felt Tsugaru protest against his wings softly and he unwrapped the wings away from Tsugaru, slowly and softly.

"Tsu-chan, are you alright?" Psyche asked as he saw the way Tsugaru was heavily breathing, and his body shook "I'm-I'm fine. Really, I just don't want to deal with this right now. I just can't...ah!" Tsugaru then yelled in shock cutting himself off from his sentence that he was about to say, and he fell forward onto Psyche. The raven was surprised by why Tsugaru had fallen onto him, and he could feel how badly the other was shaking "Tsugaru?" Psyche said, as he let his proper name roll off his tongue, and it sounded a bit foreign. He reached forward gently and gripped at Tsugaru's shoulders before he felt the other flinch and jolt back from Psyche, and fell backwards onto Shitsuo "s-sorry it just…..!"

A yell then left Tsugaru's throat and he crumbled to the floor, Psyche and Shitsuo looked at each other for a second, and then looked down to Tsugaru "don't come near me! L-Leave! NOW!" He exclaimed as the light around him got brighter, and he curled in on himself. Shitsuo went to go take a step towards Tsugaru, but a stroke of light energy that was purple came out, and whipped at his foot "Shitsuo, I do not know what's happening but it's better if we leave" Psyche said as he looked at the youngest "but Tsugaru-sama is hurting" "this is Tsu-chan. He'll be fine, I know he will, let's just leave him and then come back okay? Only for a few minute we'll be gone" "but-""go! Just go Shitsuo!"

Tsugaru voiced as more of the purple whip like streaks came out and struck at them. Shitsuo had a worried expression, but then quickly left when Psyche dragged him out, and he looked back at Tsugaru who was on the floor in a curled up ball, as there were many emotions coming out of his body because he had lost control of his emotions so quickly. Psyche looked at Tsugaru with an extremely worried expression "h-hey! Help me!" The guy who was chained to the ground yelled and Shitsuo glared at him. He then walked up to him his wings still out. Psyche was curious to what Shitsuo was doing, but then he noticed blood was leaking down his left arm "you do not deserve such mercy from me, after you proceeded to shoot me, and then try to flee this scene even after gaining a warning" Shitsuo said to the person and then his wings expanded out and he looked down at the man with his eyes fully gray now.

Psyche looked at Shitsuo with curiosity, wondering what in the world was going to happen to the man after he heard what had happened. He turned away from Shitsuo and the man after he heard a yell from where Tsugaru was. What happened him scared him a lot. Lines of blue, green, purple, red, orange, yellow and pink whipped out of his body and plunged into the ground, some of them then streaked over towards Psyche and before he could even move he was pulled towards Tsugaru by the ropes of light. He fell over his own feet and yelped in pain while he got pulled over quickly.

"Tsu-Tsu-chan?" He asked in worry when he saw the other stand up while the ropes were still wrapped around him. Shitsuo looked back towards Psyche and saw what happened he went to go yell out to the bunny put his throat restrained him from saying anything and he looked down at the ground I defeat 'I forgot I can't warn others about dangers after having my wings out, and being a fallen angel. Only family and people who try to hurt me I can talk to' he thought to himself and frowned.

Tsugaru looked at Psyche his eyes weren't glowing anymore but they seemed trapped, dead. This scared Psyche immensely and he looked into those eyes as he was on the ground with all the colors of the streaks wrapped around his body. "What would you do if someone you knew was hurt, or gone?" Tsugaru asked and Psyche looked at him confused "well….I guess I would be p-pretty angry…." He said and then Tsugaru closed his eyes and opened them again before he sat down on the alleyway ground, and looked at Psyche "Psyche….what would you do if I hurt you?"

He asked and the magenta-eyed one looked into those blue eyes for any silliness in them. The ropes then slowly let go of him and Tsugaru looked at Shitsuo. The ropes then whipped forward and grabbed Shitsuo and brought him there quickly, making sure that he didn't fall and that his wings were okay when he was grabbed "Shitsuo, Psyche don't look no matter what don't look" he said and they both tilted their heads at the same time "please just don't look" he said and Shitsuo nodded and then Psyche was still a bit confused, but then nodded and turned away.

"Thank you" he whispered and then they heard a yell and Psyche jolted when he heard a squelching sound. Like something had been crushed, like an organ of some sort. A body then flew over to them and it was the man from earlier but he had his arm broken and it was bleeding, heavily 'Tsu-chan did that?' He thought to himself and looked away from the man "I need to go clear my head" Tsugaru said "Tsugaru-sama you can't go anywhere in that state" he said and Psyche frowned "I…I need to go by myself, just away from everyone I don't want to hurt anyone" he said and at that, Psyche shot up and looked at Tsugaru "what's up with you? I know you're a Demi-god! But what's the matter Tsugaru?"

Psyche asked and used his proper name to show how serious he was about this question. He reached out and placed a hand on Tsugaru's shoulder and the other was still looking away from him "Psyche…please get your hand off me" he said and Psyche tilted his head and frowned "Tsu-chan what's up?" He asked and put more firm in his grip. Something then whipped his hands away and he saw a purple aura around Tsugaru, he yelped in pain from his hand being whipped, and he looked at Tsugaru in surprise, not expecting the sudden pain at his hand. Tsugaru looked back at Psyche with his eyes wide, and he moved backwards from him "I…I'm sorry I just. I need to go" he said before he quickly ran away before Shitsuo or Psyche could stop him, his geta (sandals) hitting the ground roughly.

Psyche stared at Tsugaru's back, seeing him running off quickly and not even looking back, this made him frown deeply he felt sad and had no reason to why he was feeling sad. But it made his heart ache. He looked back over to Shitsuo and noticed that his wings were slowly going back into his back, and he panted while his whole face was in pain.

Once his wings were back in his back he frowned when he saw that he was bleeding and the butler suit had been ripped. Shitsuo then turned around and looked at Psyche properly "sorry I couldn't talk I'm an-""fallen angel. I can tell that, your wings were badly damaged. I'm sorry such a thing happened but are you alright, you're bleeding and you shot by the looks of it" Psyche said and walked over towards the blond, who just shook his head and waved his hand at Psyche "it'll heal don't worry I'll be fine. Just, umm. Psyche is it?""Yes! I'm Psyche!" He said happily and Shitsuo nodded "alright, do you think you could run after Tsugaru-sama? I'm worried for him and if he gets out of control with his motions just try to help him stop them. I know I'm asking a lot but-""no I'll do it! Tsu-chan is a really good friend and I'm really worried about him, so I'll go help him. Do you have any idea where he would be?" Shitsuo looked a bit surprised at Psyche but then nodded "he'd probably be at the beach, he ran in that direction and he usually likes to feel the wind there. Just be careful his Demi-god and his emotions aren't stable, the place might be windy"

Psyche nodded quickly and ran to the beach quickly.

All was quiet in Psyche's mind, nothing on the brain the only thing that could be heard was him panting slightly and his heart pumping blood throughout his body. He ran and ran to get to Tsugaru as soon as possible. Tsugaru…that was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

Upon reaching the beach there was heaps of sand flying everywhere, it was like a sandstorm and Psyche had to cover his eyes "Tsu-chan!" He yelled in hopes to get the blonds' attention, the other was sitting on the sand while his legs were up against his chest. The attention that Psyche wanted to gain was ignored and the wind blew harder, he saw the way Tsugaru brought himself closer together. The other sighed and started to head towards Tsugaru, being careful where he stepped as the wind sometimes got rougher, he was actually surprised that no-one was there but then again they must've all run away 'I've got to get to Tsu-chan. I have no idea what's going on but I have to get to him' Psyche thought in determination.

Tsugaru was silent as he had his face buried into his arms while he glowed slightly with his blue which caused the wind to become rougher and more sand to fly around. Everything was blocked out for him and he felt nothing but sadness, anger and stupidity, he knew if he didn't calm himself down soon, he would lose all control and the whole city would go to ruins. Tsugaru didn't want people to come near him so he was using his powers to make it seem like a sandstorm on the beach, so no-one would come near him and disturb him. His hair whipped around wildly and he just stared out into the sea like it was nothing, he wasn't thinking he was there but he also wasn't, letting his powers just running by themselves, while he looked dead and unmoving while the sand was everywhere.

'Come on I'm so close' Psyche thought as he pouted at seeing how far but close Tsugaru was to him, the beach wasn't that big so it didn't really take long to reach the blond. He finally reached him and tapped him but got no response.

"Tsu…Tsu…Tsu-chan!" A voice yelled out and Tsugaru slowly came back into reality, he was trying to but was failing miserably, he then managed to gain back some of himself and yelled in slight pain to how much of his powers he had used, he hadn't used this much power for a while and it hurt him badly and his Demi-god was pestering him to go back to letting him control Tsugaru for now, but the blond disagreed and this angered the other, which then made them shoot a pain up his back, his body contorting for a brief second and his eyes glowed a bright blue color, taking over his pupils even and they just glowed a full blue.

Psyche was shocked and scared by this, his rabbit parts coming out and he saw how much pain Tsugaru was in when tears streamed down his eyes. Psyche wrapped Tsugaru in a hug quite quickly as a way to calm him down "Tsu-chan, you need to come back into reality. Think about your cousins that are waiting for you, the memories come on, Tsu-chan please!" He yelled and when that didn't work he sighed with a shaky breath "TSUGARU!" He yelled loudly and the sand all seemed to stop in the air for a second, before it fell down, but missed Tsugaru and Psyche as a wind shield went over the two of them.

Psyche had his eyes clenched closed when he saw all the sand stop in the air and he then felt someone lean forward onto him, and he looked down to Tsugaru who had fallen into his arms, but his eyes were still glowing brightly, and that worried him slightly "Tsu-chan?" He asked and the other nodded. Psyche sighed in relief.

Over with Shitsuo

The fallen angel had watched as Psyche ran after Tsugaru after he requested it, and he then grabbed the medicine that was left lying on the ground, with his none shot arm as he slowly made his way back home.

Upon reaching the home he was met face to face with Tsukishima, who looked a bit sick and his face was flushed red "oh Shitsuo-san!" He said happily and wasn't wearing his glasses which surprised Shitsuo to see that the 2nd youngest not wearing his glasses "Tsuki, who is it?" Delic's voice called out "it's just Shitsuo-san!" He called out and the host then came down "holy shit! Shitsuo! What happened to you?! You look like you got shot!" He yelled and Shitsuo chuckled slightly "that's exactly what happened""that's-WHAT?!" Delic yelled in surprise before he snatched the medicine bag and looked at Tsukishima "take this to Shizuo while I deal with Shitsuo, alright?" He asked and Tsuki nodded before he headed upstairs. Delic got Shitsuo in and closed the door.

* * *

 **And cut! Done, what tragedy and suspense?! Will Tsugaru be alright? Is Psyche able to make sure he's alright even if he says he is?! Will Tsuki and Shizuo be alright with their sicknesses?! Find out next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this and I'm sorry it took me more than a month to get this up, forgot it would take longer to actually type it up but here you go and I'm sorry it took me this long to get it up, but I have started school again so I'm quite busy and I think it might take me longer than usual to get these chapters up, but I will still update it despite having school work! My holiday was great in case anyone was curious and I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter. Whoops, actually! Before I go, I just wanted to say that I will start limiting my chapter to about 5,000-7,000 words and if it's any longer than that then it is probably a 'special' chapter if you know what I mean, lol, lol. CYA ALL!**


	20. sickness, pain and love?

Title: **Shizaya Supernatural Alternates**

Rating: **M** (See how it's changed now? That means something's gonna happen nyahahahaha lolz)

 **Hello once again sorry for my really giant entrance last chapter XD but I hope it was alright and I hope to start updating a lot more sooner like I did when this first started. Hopefully you are all enjoying this story and if you don't really like anything besides the OOCness and some repetitive things because I already know about that so please tell me. Anyways I'm talking too much onto the story! HAVE FUN ^-^**

* * *

Shitsuo was a bit surprised at how serious Delic was being he knew that the host could be serious at times, but he never usually was, but when he was serious, there was no-one that could make him back out, not even Tsugaru was able to stop when he was serious. Sometimes this led to the other getting into fights and Tsugaru had no choice but to watch as he had stayed to make sure Delic didn't get hurt or that he won with minor injuries.

Delic dragged the youngest out of them all to the bathroom, as he grabbed out the first aid kit and looked at Shitsuo with a frown "I know it's healing already but you have really got to be more careful, Shitsuo. If your wings had gotten shot what would you have done?" He said and Shitsuo looked at the magenta eyes that flared up in concern, anger and basically made Delic look like a completely different person to the usually, confident, flirty at times and seductive blond that he was.

Shitsuo averted his gaze from Delic's eyes and then his glove covered hand was grabbed and he got pulled to the couch.

"Delic-san, why do you have bandages on you?" He asked as he noticed that he had them on his head, wrist, shoulder and neck "I got into a fight with Quinn" was all that Delic stated and Shitsuo understood right away "I haven't been able to go to work because I look like this. If I got to work with these injuries, who knows how many girls will come here and try to take care of me. It'll be a big burden on Shizuo" he stated and Shitsuo nodded "I understand now" he stated and received a nod from Delic.

Shitsuo was sat down and Delic checked to make sure that the bullet wasn't in his arm, and saw that it had gone right through "how you managed to walk here I have no idea. Then again, you are a fallen angel and, we're related to Shizuo so it makes sense that we can handle a lot more things than normal people" Delic said before he grabbed the disinfectant out and started to rub it on the shot wound.

Shitsuo didn't even flinch at the cleaning ointment that went onto his wound, and he stayed still not even making a peep. Delic worked efficiently with what he was doing, and then wrapped the wound quickly he took off Shitsuo's shirt without the younger one even noticing that he had done that and somehow managed to stitch his wound up. He guessed it was mainly because Delic's mother had been a doctor, and taught him all the necessary steps, procedures and rules when he was young.

Tsuki then came downstairs, stumbling a bit in his tracks and looked at Delic and Shitsuo "umm, D-Delic-san, have you seen my glasses? I c-can't find them an-anywhere, I-I left them somewhere, and I'm finding it pretty h-hard to s-see" He said, and Delic looked back at the red-eyed blond "did you look in your bag? You might've left them in their when you had to take them off, from being sick" he said before turning his attention back to Shitsuo and going to his back, as he saw that the wounds from his wings had healed already and scarred on his back "oh I found them! Thanks Delic-san!" Tsuki yelled out, as he put his glasses onto his face.

"Tsukishima, did you give Shizuo the medicine?" Delic asked and Tsuki nodded happily "he didn't wake up when I tried to wake him, but I just left the medicine on his bedside table so you could do it, or for when he wakes up" he said with a small smile and Shitsuo was a bit surprised that Tsukishima had managed to get through a whole sentence without stuttering. Shitsuo actually winced when Delic had sudden put the rubbing ointment onto his back and he didn't expect it to hurt because they had already healed, but I guess it was a fresh wound and had _just_ scared over so it would've hurt.

Delic frowned slightly at hearing Shitsuo wince but still looked at Tsukishima "did you take your medicine?" He asked and the other's face seemed to go a bit pink "u-umm….n-no" Tsuki said and this made Delic sigh shaking his head, and put a big bandage onto the two scares that Shitsuo had, just so they wouldn't rip open or anything. Tsukishima buried his face into his scarf as he saw Delic approach him "I know you don't like medicine but this is ridiculous. You're like Shizuo, geez. Come on, let's go get you medicine." He said and Tsuki shook his head "no? ~" Delic teased to the younger one, and saw him clench his eyes close and moved his scarf out of the way, so you could see his mouth "I-I s-said! No! I don't wanna!"

"You don't wanna, aye? Well too bad I'm making you have it" Delic said and Tsuki shook his head vigorously "I-I don't wanna! You can't make me!" He whined as he flailed his arms-well arm in the air. His arm was still injured and he was going to get it taken off in a day or two, he couldn't go to art classes which made him sad but he was a bit sick anyways so he wasn't allowed to go. Delic smirked as he saw Tsukishima try to deny having medicine "alright. You asked for it" He said and then grabbed Tsuki by the end of his scarf, and pushed him onto the floor, careful of his wounded arm.

He then looked down at the other and saw the shock on his face. Shitsuo was just calmly sitting there, he knew exactly what Delic was going to do, as he did it to them when they were younger, except for Tsugaru because he was older than him, and the pink-eyed host actually had a lot of respect for Tsugaru.

"You don't want to listen to me so you have to pay the price~" Delic teased and Tsuki shook his head "D-Delic-san! Please don't do that!""Are you doing to take your medicine?""I said no, so no! J-Just don't do that thing to me!" He yelled and this made Delic's smirk widen "only if you take your medicine" he stated as he lightly crept his hands on the sides of Tsukishima "never!" The other one said as his glasses nearly fell off. Delic pulled Tsukishima's scarf off quickly and smoothly, without injuring the other in any way.

"You asked for it! ~" That was the last thing that was heard before laughter erupted from Tsukishima. Delic's punishment. Was tickling, he did it so he wouldn't hurt them, plus the only way they ever got hurt was through losing their breath and thrashing around "D-Delic! St-Stop! Pfft, haha! Stop it! Please! Gahaha!" Tsuki begged as his face flushed bright red from the lack of oxygen, and he squirmed around trying to get away from the hands that were tickling the crap out of him all over his upper-half of his body "this is your punishment deal with it" he said as he tickled faster "En-enough! Stop! No more! I-I can't! Eno-hahahaha!" Tsuki complained as his head hit against the ground in an attempt to get the hands off his neck.

This didn't stop Delic, and this just make Tsuki lose his glasses and his ability to see well. The laughing echoed throughout the house loudly as Delic was quite skilled with his hands (A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) If you catch my drift XD), Tsukishima was just a laughing mess and he tried to squirm out of Delic's hands "are you gonna take your medicine now? ~""al-alright! I-haha! I will, I will!" Tsukishima screamed and Delic stopped his hands as Tsuki lay there panting and trying to regain some of his breath "that felt good to tickle you again, I haven't been able to do that in a while" Delic said as he laughed heart-fully while still being on Tsuki.

Shitsuo smiled ever so slightly at Delic laughing. It had been a long time since Delic's laugh was real. Shitsuo was so happy about that, he had missed hearing the laugh. Tsuki then finally caught his breath "Delic-san get off me, p-please" he said and the older one nodded and then grabbed Tsukishima's hand and his glasses while he put them back on for him, and then wrapped the scarf around his neck quite quickly and gently "now let's go have that medicine before I decide to punish you again~" Delic teased, as he winked and that made Tsuki blush, but he still followed the other to the room "Shitsuo stay there and don't move much. You might open up your wounds" Delic stated and Shitsuo nodded as he laid down.

"Now Tsuki don't run or anything or I'll punish you" Delic said as he opened the door to Shizuo's room quietly only to see the other was wide awake and sitting up looking up the window "oh Shizuo you're finally awake. Are you okay?" That was the first thing that left Delic's mouth. Shizuo turned to hi, but his eyes seemed dead…unresponsive but he got a nod from the one in the bed "I'm alright….sort of. Where's Tsugaru?" Shizuo asked as he looked at the two with a frown. Tsukishima was a bit scared to walk in after he heard Delic taking to Shizuo, but then walked in and ran up to Shizuo and gave him a big hug "Shizuo! You have no idea how worried we were of you!" Tsuki yelled his glasses nearly falling off his face…again.

Shizuo was a bit surprised by the blond that ran up to him, and how rough the hug was, which caused him to fall backwards onto his bed and groan slightly, but he still hugged Tsukishima back "I'm fine. Really, don't worry" He said to the other that was on top of him "well I'm glad to see you're doing alright and we haven't seen Tsugaru since I called him. It's a bit worrying I think he said he was at the café with Shitsuo" he said as he frowned deeply and sighed. Tsuki was still hugging Shizuo tightly and didn't want to let go of him, as he was worried he'd fall back asleep and not wake up again "alright. Enough now Tsuki. You need to have your medicine and so does Shizuo" "Ew, gross! No way!" Tsukishima and Shizuo yelled out at the same time.

Delic laughed slightly and looked at the two with a wide smirk "oh really now? Tsuki, I thought we just had an agreement, also Shizuo you're sick so you need to have it" "Shizuo-san is awake now, I don't want to have it anymore I break the agreement off" Tsuki said as he pouted, and sounded like a child "I'm on this with Tsuki, medicine is gross and I don't want to take it" Shizuo said and Delic looked at the two with a bit of an annoyed expression "I'm going to punish you guys so-huh?" Delic stopped mid-sentence when there was a sudden knocking to the door. He knew Shitsuo couldn't answer it because he was told to stay in one place, and when he's told to do something he listens.

Delic sighed "you two got lucky this time, wait here while I go get that" he said and headed down the stairs quite quickly. Without even looking to see who it was, he swung the door open and was mortified with what he saw. It was Tsugaru but he looked exhausted, tired, looked like he had been crying, he was bleeding by the looks of it and a person with black hair was holding the blond over his shoulder, and looked like they were about to pass out "oh my god, Tsugaru!" Delic said and looked inside 'fuck they're all unhealthy' he thought to himself "Shitsuo I need your help, please" he asked the fallen angel to help, because he knew if he called for those two they'd be too shocked to do anything.

Shitsuo stood up and got Tsugaru onto his shoulders. The person who had been carrying Tsugaru there, then suddenly fell forward and Delic was barely able to catch them "whoa, I've got you" he said before he then turned them and noticed who it was "Psyche…? What were you doing? Ah, geez he's got a fever!" Delic yelled, and got a bit annoyed at everything that was going on 'what's happening?' He thought quietly to himself and frowned and gently lifted Psyche up into his arms, and was surprised with how light he was.

Shitsuo had gently placed Tsugaru onto the couch and made sure that he was alright, other than the bleeding, he seemed fine, and well that's what it looked like from the outside. Delic brought Psyche over to where Tsugaru was and placed him gently onto the couch "hmm, Psyche looks exhausted…." Delic mumbled out with a frown. He looked down at the two rested on the couch and placed a hand onto both of their foreheads, he doubled checked that Psyche was actually sick and sighed loudly when he heard how harsh Tsugaru's breathing was.

"Great another two that are sick" Delic said as he sighed, and ran his hands through his hair "well I'm going to call Izaya Orihara then…this'll be a problem" he said, and Shitsuo looked at the person with raven hair "oh it is Psyche…I hope he's alright" Shitsuo stated and Delic looked at him "you know Psyche…?" He asked in curiosity.

"Yes. I met him today I shouldn't say anything because Tsugaru or Psyche can tell you what happened other than that I don't know what happened to Tsugaru all I know is that he lost control of his emotions when I was shot. He ran away and I asked Psyche if he could follow him. That's all I know, sorry Delic-san, whatever happened at the beach, only those two can tell" he stated, and Delic nodded "thanks for the info Shitsuo" he said, before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Shitsuo-san, can you come help?" Tsuki asked as he was at the top of the stairs. Shizuo was there but looked like he was struggling to walk a bit, and Shitsuo quickly went to them while Delic called Izaya.

* * *

Over with Le Izaya

Izaya was busy packed in his work, while Roppi was busy doing his own thing. The phone then rung and Izaya sighed, as he grabbed his phone, while he was writing on paper and typing on the laptop at the same "Moshi, moshi? Who's there and what are you calling for? ~" Izaya asked in a cheery voice, even though he was busy doing his work at the same time "Orihara-san, it's Delic I-""Deli-chan you don't need to be so formal" Izaya said, as he let a nickname roll from his tongue, liking the nickname already and could feel Roppi staring at him while he worked "ah, sorry out habit, with all the girls I work with" Delic stated and Izaya hummed in reply "what did you need me for?" Izaya asked as he was still doing many things while still being on the phone "it's Psyche, he's over here and he's sick, can one of you guys come and pick him up. But if you don't want to it's alright, we can look after him for now" Delic stated and Izaya stopped what he was doing "we…?" He asked and Delic chuckled "well yeah, I came here to see Shizuo so did all the rest of us, it was a surprise for him, kind of."

Izaya listened to what Delic said and took his glasses off as he sighed "I see, well unfortunately I'm busy at the moment, Rop-chan is busy as well, I have no idea where Hib-chan is and Saku-chan hasn't come back. So I don't think any of us can come and get him. It wouldn't be a problem for you guys to look after him, right? ~" Izaya asked as he stood up, grabbing a mug out and putting under his coffee machine, as he put the setting to black coffee and pressed the button for it to start. Delic was quite it for a bit, but you could hear him talking to someone "ah yeah we can look after Psyche, but just tell me when one of you can come pick him up" Delic said and Izaya looked over to Roppi who looked at him with a blank expression.

"Alright, I'll call you when one us can pick him up, talk to you later Deli-chan~ sayonara" Izaya said, as he ended the call. His coffee was then ready and he then grabbed his coffee and headed back to his desk as he sighed "pick who up?" Was the three words Roppi stated, and Izaya turned to him "hmm? Oh just Psyche. He's over at Deli-chan's place because he's sick, but because all of us busy doing things we can't go get him""K" Roppi said and then went back to doing work, and seemed like he didn't care about Psyche.

Then again he only really cares for Sakuraya…Izaya then went back to doing his work as he slipped his glasses on. They were both silent for a long time, all you could hear was the sound of Roppi's rock music that came from his headphones that he had been wearing, and this made Izaya a bit worried as he heard the lyrics; Fuck away the pain, Erase him from your brain, fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me! Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse, don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name, while I'll fuck away the pain.

This made Izaya what other kind of songs Roppi would listen to and why he listened to them, although he did seem like someone that would listen to rock songs or metal he didn't seem like someone that would listen to sexual songs, Izaya sweat-dropped slightly as he watched Roppi lightly bob his head to the music, not even noticing that the music was loud enough to be heard outside of the headphones.

* * *

Over with Delic

"Well alright, we're gonna have to look after these two!" Delic yelled and saw that Shizuo coming down the stairs with the help of Tsukishima and Shitsuo, and he couldn't but laugh slightly at the sight. Once Shizuo had managed to get down the stairs he looked at Delic "I got it, alright you guys he can walk now" Delic stated and the other two let Shizuo go gently, and he walked normally to the older one "who do we have to look after when practically all of us are hurt?" He asked and Delic pointed to Psyche on the couch "who's that?" Shizuo asked calmly 'huh? I thought he's freak out and think it's Izaya' Delic knew about Shizuo and Izaya's rivalry of course, it was all over the news so many times, but he did try to catch them when he had bumped into Tsugaru at the café.

Shizuo walked closer to the person "well, who is it?" He asked again and Delic looked at him with a relatively calm face "that's Psyche" Delic explained, not going into further detail that it was Izaya Orihara's cousin (A/N: lolz, lolz, smart thinking Delic XD). Shizuo looked at Psyche and then nodded "okay, so we're looking after this guy, why?" Shizuo asked, as he sighed and looked back to Delic and away from Psyche. "Well we're going to look after him, because he brought Tsugaru back here for us and ended up getting sick in progress, so we kind of owe him" Delic stated and Shizuo nodded "well alright…as long as he doesn't cause us much trouble I'm fine with it. How…long was I out for?" Shizuo asked as he looked back at all of them "two…two days. Y-You had us really worried!" Tsukishima yelled as he clenched his eyes closed and looked at Shizuo once he was finished yelling "you really had us all worried, you know that right?" Delic stated, as he leaned against the couch, while looking down at Tsugaru.

"I'm sorry to worry you guys then, but I have no idea what really happened. I got mad, saw red and then blacked out, I came back here and remember getting angry again and that's all that really came to mind, and now I've woken up again, and I'm sick so that doesn't really happen. Oh shit! Did you guys tell Tom that I was sick?!""Of course we did, it'd be improper if we didn't do so" Shitsuo stated in a calm voice to try and stop Shizuo's panicking "still using fancy words aye?" Delic asked as he chuckled slightly "I may be on holiday, but I have to make sure I keep up with my literature. My master wouldn't like it if I was to lose my good manners, he wouldn't be very happy, and that may result into me losing my spot as one of the top butlers, which I do not want to risk" Shitsuo explained thoroughly.

"Alright, alright, enough with the fancy schmancy talking" Delic said with a laugh as he shook his head and sighed "anyways, do you think you guys will be up to help me?" Delic asked as he looked at them, what a crap holiday so far, they were all hurt or sick but at least they had each other even if they worried the crap out of each other and certain memories come up, a lot. Shizuo sighed but nodded "but Tsuki and I will need to take medicine" Shizuo said, and honestly Delic was surprised at the way the bodyguard was acting, he was usually quite straightforward with his words and didn't hesitate to get to the point, but his voice was usually laced with annoyance of some sort of tiredness.

But the way his voice sounded, it…just didn't seem like it was Shizuo that was speaking, his voice was softer, he looked bored and seemed to be relatively calm despite the usual way he acts at times. Tsukishima looked at Shizuo as soon as he said that and shook his head "I-I don't want to take it….it's gross…" he whined and this made all of them sigh, except for Psyche and Tsugaru of course. "Tsukishima, you need to have it, it's quite unfair on all of us if you're sick. It's not good for you to be sick, because it'll just get worse" Shitsuo explained as he looked at the glasses-wearing blond "r-really? B-But do I have to…? It's so gross and yucky, taste nothing like candy and is bitter….I don't like it" he said, as he buried his face into his scarf a bit and looked at all three of them that were staring him down, not even saying a word.

"Alright, fine! Just stop staring at me like that!" He yelled and then saw all of them smile and laugh at him "okay, then let's go give you the medicine then" Delic said before he lifted Tsuki quite quickly onto his shoulder, using his vampire powers so Tsuki wouldn't even be able to see him. The younger one's glasses fell off his face, as he yelped in shock. He gasped as his glasses fell but Shitsuo caught them as he saw Tsuki had reached for them "Delic-san, be more careful with Tsuki-san, please. You know he wears glasses, and doing things like that can cause his glasses to fall off, please be gentler with him" he stated and Delic laughed slightly "don't worry, they wouldn't have broken, anyways I know that if I don't hold him like this he might run, or he won't take the medicine" Delic stated and Shitsuo sighed.

He then put Tsukishima's glasses back onto his face and saw the other pout, his red eyes seemingly begging for Shitsuo to help him "go take your medicine Tsuki-san""alright…fine…let's just get this over and done with I don't like medicine, but if it's to help I'll d-do it" he said and then that made Shitsuo smile "good, now go have it as well Shizuo" Delic turned to the bodyguard and saw him sigh and cringe "fine…let's just get this over and done with" he stated and then the three of them headed upstairs, while Shitsuo stayed and watched after Tsugaru and Psyche.

Delic hummed a beat happily as he grabbed the medicine with his free hand, while he was still holding onto Tsuki. Shizuo was leaning against the door as he waited for Delic to give the medicine "I really don't want to do this Delic…." Tsuki whined as he looked at Shizuo "you have to do it~" he said in a sing-song voice. Tsuki pouted more and just hung in Delic's hold and rubbed his head against his arms as they folded, and were placed onto Delic's back "come on, it's just one teaspoon~" he said and looked at Tsukishima over his shoulder, you're gonna have your medicine after Shizuo gets his.

"Now come on Shizuo, you need to have your medicine and then get better" he stated, before he saw Shizuo sigh and nodded "let's just get this thing over and done with…" Shizuo grumbled as he went to Delic who then held the spoon out to him and then Shizuo grabbed it, cringing as he looked at the substance that looks like oil "ghhh…I hate medicine" he groaned before he quickly took it, coughing and shivering at the gross and bitter flavor "I hate…medicine…so much…." He said before he went out of the room and quickly head downstairs, to get a drink of water.

It was just Tsuki and Delic there "you're turn~" he teased and he felt the other shiver in hands "no running" he said sternly and put Tsuki down onto the ground "o…okay" he said nervously and gripped onto his scarf with his one hand that was good "okay, good now here" Delic said as he held the spoon towards Tsuki's mouth, he knew it made Tsukishima seem like a baby, but it was literally the only way to get him to take medicine, he would never take it unless it was forced onto him.

Tsuki shakily opened his mouth "I don't want to do this but let's just get his done already, you know how much I hate medicine" he complained before the medicine was put into his mouth and he, went to go move back, but was stopped by the hand that was on the back of his head, and looked at Delic who was smiling lightly, but his true intention basically showed by the aura. It basically said 'if you don't do this, it's punishment' this made Tsukishima gulp unintentionally and he ended up swallowing the medicine. "Good job Tsuki, now that wasn't too hard was it?" He asked as he took the spoon away from Tsuki who was shivering from the flavor and held his hand to his mouth and nodded his head to Delic's question "well too bad, you took it already" he said and Tsukishima coughed lightly "oh it's alright, just think of something else…or listen to music" he stated, and Tsuki tilted his head "why would I listen to music?" He asked as his voice was muffled from his hand. Delic laughed "you'd be surprised at all the varieties of music you can listen to, wanna listen to some?" Delic asked as he took his headphones off gently.

"I-I can try it…." He mumbled out and Delic smiled slightly "alright, here you go" he stated and gently placed his headphones on Tsuki's head, being careful of his glasses, and then a song played into his ears and the lyrics that could clearly be heard was 'I'll make sure it's just you in the crowd, doin' tricks you've never seen and I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic. So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean, 'cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic'.

Tsukishima's face turned red at hearing the lyrics, and Delic laughed at seeing him like that. It was weird to see Delic without his headphones his ears were a lot paler than his normal skin color, as he wears them all the time. No-one really knows why he does it, but they think his ears might be the most sensitive part on him. The headphones were taken back by Delic, and Tsuki stared at the same place, which in this case was at Delic. It was silent between the two, a kind of awkward silence.

"We should go check on those two" Delic stated and Tsukishima shyly nodded, before both headed downstairs "u-umm, D-Delic-san?" He asked quietly, gaining the attention of Delic as they were walking down the stairs "wh-why were you listening to a song like that?" He asked nervously "Why? Well I just like listening to songs like that. They're my type""of course they are" Tsuki said with an are-you-kidding-me face.

They both then made it down the stairs and saw Shizuo was there, but just sitting down not even doing anything "Shi-" Delic was about to ask what he was doing but was stopped when he saw Shitsuo zoomed past them "wah!" Tsuki yelled in shock and jumped next to Delic, not expecting the other to zoom past them so far "Shitsuo c-"getting cut off again when the other had moved so fast into the kitchen. Delic sighed and grabbed Shitsuo by wrapping one arm around his waist "slow down, you're injured." He said and slowly let go of the other, whose eyes were lightly glowing grey "ah, geez you're a pain…." Delic then trailed off as he looked at Psyche and Tsugaru.

He let go of Shitsuo's waist "you really didn't need to do that" Delic stated as he looked at the two that were passed out. Shitsuo had gotten everything they needed towels for their heads, blankets, water bottles, medicine and made sure they were in a more comfortable position. Delic sighed, and Shitsuo's eyes turned back their normal emerald green color "sorry, I just felt like it was my responsibility to do something like that, like I would with my master back at the house I work in. It is a habit after all""you really shouldn't be doing something like that, especially with your injury, you need to relax more Shitsuo" Delic said, while Shizuo and Tsuki were just being quiet.

Shizuo was outside on the balcony having a smoke, while Tsuki had been standing there and seemed a bit nervous about what was going on with the second oldest and the youngest. It was then quiet and Shitsuo nodded "alright Delic-san, I won't push myself too far and try to 'relax'" he stated and Delic smiled as he lightly ruffled his hair "good now go take a nap".

* * *

Over in Shinjuku

"Saku-chan, you're back~" Izaya stated as he saw the kimono wearing raven come through the door "Izaya and Hachi you're here. I thought Psyche would've been here already" He said as he put his umbrella down at the door "oh no, he's over at the Heiwajima household. Apparently he's sick" Roppi said easily, before Izaya could answer "why didn't you go get him?! Or ask me, or Hibiya?! Oh my god you guys, it's almost evening and you didn't even think of getting him?!" Sakuraya said with a panic "it's best not to go Saku-chan, Shitsu-chan is there after all""you mean Sh-Shitsuo?" Sakuraya asked as his face flushed a nice bright pink color "bingo"

"g-get Hibiya to go over than, I'm tired from work" "we can't get Hibiya to go over, he's unstable with Nova and he's angry""are you serious?! Ugh…whatever we'll just have to pick him tomorrow" Sakuraya said as he pouted but then headed upstairs. Roppi looked at Izaya who was smirking ' _do you ever get mad Roppi?'_ A sudden deep voice cut through his head, and he was a bit surprised to hear his wolf's voice 'been a while since I heard your voice' he thought back to the wolf as he continued to do his work ' _well I don't usually talk, but you seem like you have something to say'_ 'of course I have something to say. Psyche is sick and at a place with a bunch of freaks that we all know' he said, and his face seemed to go from calm to disgusted, when he thought about humans ' _oh, so Tsukishima is a freak too?' '_ He's….an exception….' He said to the wolf and heard a chuckle ' _well whatever you say, but I'll leave you to do your work now'._

Roppi waited for a few minutes before he didn't hear anything else so he continued to work, but couldn't help but feel that the wolf was planning something that involved Tsuki. He managed to shrug the feeling off and sighed.

It was quiet for a little bit longer, before Hibiya came back and just looked at the two who were working away with a bored expression before he sighed "what were you doing Hib-chan? ~" Izaya asked, while Roppi just ignored the other that seemed like he was irritated by something "I was out walking around that's all" he stated as he looked at Izaya "that's all, really? ~" "yes what do you think I do?" He asked with an irritated voice "oh, I don't know. I thought you might've gone out somewhere more than just walk around""I was getting to know the area" Hibiya answered before he shook his head "you peasants are giving me a headache, just go back to whatever you commoners do at this time" he said with a loud sigh before he walked upstairs and into his room.

* * *

With Ikebukuro =w=

Everyone was asleep by now, because it had gotten so late. Everyone was resting and this was when the all the night people came out, but no-one had seem to come out on that day and it was strange, but it was like the world had stopped. There was no sound at all. All you could hear were crickets, cicadas, and the sound of wind-chimes and bell, on balconies and front door.

Tsugaru woke up groggily his whole body, hot, tired and exhausted he coughed slightly and tried to remember what was going on. He couldn't remember what happened before this all happened. He knew that he was back at Shizuo's house at least "wh…what happened?" He asked out loud to himself, and slowly sat up, but felt a body on top of his and looked down only to see Psyche was sleeping on top of him, and he looked sick with a fever. He felt his cheeks flush a little bit with a pink color at seeing the other there.

He didn't want to wake up Psyche but he needed to get a drink of water, but then looked towards the floor and saw that there was a water bottle and a little note that stated 'hope you don't mind the position! Shitsuo was only doing what he thought was best for you two- Delic ' Tsugaru laughed at the love hearts that Delic had placed onto the note. Tsugaru took the water and gently drank from it, being careful of Psyche that was still rested on him. He then looked down at Psyche that was still out cold, and looked kind of cute, his face was pink (from the fever of course), he was breathing a bit harshly and he had his bunny parts out, they weren't up and bent at the top, like they usually were.

Instead they laid flat against Tsugaru's chest as Psyche was leaning against the blond, his head on one side, while his bunny ears were on either side of his head, and stayed there not moving while his body twitched a bit every time he went to go try and move, and his body would just move him back into the same spot, he didn't have his white jacket on, with the fluff, so you could see his magenta long-sleeved shirt, which made him look a little weird but cute. His body looked like he was uncomfortable though, he had his upper body going to same way as his head but then his lower body was facing the other way as his legs were sprawled across Tsugaru's legs.

Tsugaru couldn't remember a thing that happened but he was tried remembering but it hurt, badly. Every time he tried to think back to what happened, his head pounded in pain, and he sighed after he gave up trying, he wasn't one to usually give up so easily, but it hurt his brain to think.

Tsugaru just laid back down carefully not wanting to wake up the other as he closed his eyes, only for them to slowly wake back up when he heard groaning and whining. He looked down and noticed that Psyche was slowly waking up, but his body protested with waking up, so he was squirming slightly. His eyes then slowly woke up, he looked tired, very tired. His eyes were hooded as he wanted to go back to sleep but he yawned and his eyes opened properly, as they were shining brightly in their magenta color from his bunny parts being out.

"Tsu…Tsu-chan?" He asked in a tired and sleepy voice as he yawned "yeah…it's me Psyche…it's me" he said, as he dropped the chan from Psyche's name, because of how sick he was, and didn't feel like being so formal with Psyche, as he didn't know what had happened. It was quiet between the two, before Psyche's eyes seemed to light up in recognition "oh Tsu-chan, thank god you're okay!" Psyche yelled as he hugged him tightly. Tsugaru was a bit surprised by the sudden hug, but gently put his arms back around Psyche's waist and hugged him gently "hey what- Tsugaru was then cut off.

Something he'd never expected is Psyche to be hugging him and then one second later has his lips against his. A kiss. Psyche had just kissed Tsugaru, quite deeply but it was only for a few brief seconds, but his face and Psyche's face, flushed a dark red color. They stared at each other for a while before Psyche realized what he did, and he quickly covered his lips "ah…umm. I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" Psyche yelled, as he quickly buried his face into Tsugaru's chest.

But then realized what he was doing and jumped back from Tsugaru, but the blond grabbed onto Psyche's wrist before he could go anywhere "d-don't go" he said, as he looked away slightly from Psyche, his face still being red.

It was silent before Psyche went back to Tsugaru, and went back into the position he was in earlier, when he was asleep, and when they had just kissed and hugged. He felt embarrassed that he had done such a thing.

His head was then lifted and Psyche looked up at Tsugaru into the blue eyes, and noticed that there was flushed red on his cheeks "I-I don't know if you know why you did that or if you're just sick. But I didn't mind that" he said embarrassed and Psyche's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Nyahahahha, ah…yeah Happy Late Valentine's Day! Sorry I was going to update on the actual day but I didn't realise I would be so late with updating it, but anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and haha. Hope the surprise lemon was alright even if it was small, but I'll continue it next chapter! Have fun reading it but I don't think I'll put anything further than kissing….for now =w=. This a warning to Kai, who is one of my readers that if you don't like things like that read the first part because I might put warnings at the top to tell you that intercourse might happen or other things so yeah. Also I changed the rating to M for future chapters ^^ Cya all next time!**


	21. Soul mates?

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M** (this will be the rating from now on).

 **Hey everyone, once again if you didn't see, last chapter I changed the rating to M, this may or may not mean that things will get steamy lolz, anyways the last chapter was kind of a sneak peek with what might happen with all the other characters Nyahahahaha. I do hope you guys liked that though, if you didn't sorry then. But nothing you can really do about it, because it's my choice =w= but I hope you really enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Tsugaru saw as Psyche's eyes widened, and his cheeks go even deeper in the color that they were, and he just looked down and away from Tsugaru "I-I don't know wh-what c-came over me, but I'm glad you don't hate me!" Psyche said happily.

"I wouldn't hate you at all, for something like that. It was surprising, but nothing to make me get angry over" the blond stated as he looked at Psyche with the blush still residing on his cheeks "besides, if I got angry off something like that it'd be futile. It was just a kiss anyways I get kisses from family all the time. I just didn't think someone who isn't related by blood would kiss me" Tsugaru stated, and watched how Psyche's bunny ears flopped down in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to, I don't usually kiss people, only hugs, really tight hugs, and I love you slips out at times…" Psyche said as he glanced back up at Tsugaru his eyes having the glow to them still "well you can't really help it can you? You are a bunny aren't you?""Rabbit""ah I see, you're a Rabbit then…that's neat, so you have an animal, while I have a supernatural" Tsugaru said and Psyche nodded, still being shy as he snuggled in closer to Tsugaru.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed it's easy to feel embarrassed. But there is no reason to be so embarrassed about it. Besides, it's happens to us all at least once?" Tsugaru said, and the blush that was once on his cheeks, had completely disappeared, and he just looked at Psyche. The other looked at the other in a bit shocked "I…I guess you're right Tsu-chan. I'm sorry, but c-can we go back to sleep? I feel hot from being sick, and I think that us being up is bad…" Psyche said, as he laid his head properly onto Tsugaru "alright, let's sleep then" that was the reply given.

Tsugaru laid back down with the pillows still there, and looked at Psyche who seemed to still be embarrassed. Tsugaru laughed slightly, as he pulled Psyche closer as well as the blanket, and saw the other's face go slightly darker in the color. They were both silent, before Tsugaru brought Psyche all th way up to near his face, and gently placed a kiss on Psyche's forehead "goodnight" he stated "uhh…ah…g-goodnight!" Psyche yelled, as he quickly went underneath the blanket, while laying on Tsugaru's body still and you could feel that he was in a ball of some sort, but you could hear him breathing softly.

The blond shook his head, but then slowly fell asleep, and couldn't help but smile slightly at how the way Psyche was acting. He was really quiet when he was supposed to be the one to be talking away. Psyche noticed that Tsugaru had fallen asleep, and popped his head out of the blanket, and looked at Tsugaru and the way he looked made him smile himself 'ah, geez, what's with me?' He thought quietly to himself, as he laid his hands underneath his own head, and felt his ears flop down slowly, and he yawned without knowing he was doing so, his eyes closed without even realizing.

They both feel asleep once more, both of them breathing quietly and right next to each. Tsugaru couldn't really remember what happened, Psyche could remember but he would only tell Tsugaru if he wished to know what happened. They both had feelings for each other, and that was fact, to which they hadn't even know each other for a long time, to which it meant they must've been compatible really well, and maybe they didn't have feelings for each other? But no-one knows but them.

It was the dead of night and Delic had woken up he sighed and slowly got up as he looked down at his younger cousins that were all sleeping in the same room as him. Delic sighed and slowly stood up, he saw the way that they were sleeping and shook his head. Shizuo was smack bang in the middle of Shitsuo and Tsukishima, Delic had fallen asleep before all of them, because of how tired he after today, so when he saw them there he was a bit surprised.

Tsukishima had his one good arm draped over Shizuo's body but he was in an uncomfortable position, well it looked like it was uncomfortable, his body was twisted into a different angles "he's still wearing his glasses" Delic mumbled out as he gently took off the glasses on Tsukishima's face, and gently unwrapped the white scarf that was around his neck. He then looked over to Shitsuo and sighed, he then went over to him and took the gloves of off him placing them onto the side table "how you guys managed to fall asleep without changing surprises me" Delic said and sighed.

"Even I took my jacket off, so it wouldn't get creased. These guys just fall asleep so easily" Delic said before he looked at the time "12:45am? I should really go back to sleep, but I can't seem to fall asleep, I wonder why?" He mumbled out to himself, still looking at the three that were fast asleep and they were just all over each other with their positions. Delic went to the bathroom and looked at his own reflection, only to see a dark purple smoke appear behind him, and Quinn to come out, he turned around quickly to look at the vampire.

He didn't see anything nothing at all. He looked back into the mirror and Quinn was still there, you couldn't see what he looked like yet it was just a ball of purple smoke. After the smoke slowly disappeared Delic saw someone he didn't think he'd see "Hibiya….?" He was a bit shocked to see someone he only bumped into once and the prince was drunk that time. Quinn, well Hibiya just looked at Delic "what are you doing here?" he asked and the other just stared at him not saying a word "hello?" He asked with a worried voice when the other didn't reply to him.

His arm was then grabbed and he turned around only to be met face to face with Quinn still in the shape of Hibiya. Delic was honestly surprised, because he didn't realize that Quinn was in there in a form where he could come out and be right there with him "Q-Quinn….?" He said the vampire's real name without even realizing it. The other glared at him slightly "I thought you would react to seeing this person, but I didn't think you'd react like this~" Quinn teased as he placed his free hand against Delic's cheek "u-umm…are you feeling alright?" He asked, not used to seeing Quinn act like this "tch-ow!" Delic yelped when he felt one his teeth be poked at.

"You're canine teeth have grown, I didn't realize you'd have such a reaction when I'm not controlling the vampire side of you" Quinn said in his actual voice, that sounded quite cheery and happy but sounded like it was hiding something "what?" Delic asked with shock and felt the other trace his finger down the sensitive canine teeth. He hissed at how sore they were and he's never felt his own teeth hurt this much before, except from when he ate too many sweets and had to get his tooth pulled out.

"Huh…only one reason your teeth hurt so much, but I'll let you figure that one out yourself" Quinn stated before he turned back into the purple smoke and disappeared. Delic was still standing in the position he was in, before he turned back to the mirror and noticed he had his fangs out and his eyes were glowing brightly, before he slowly turned back to normal "what…?" He said to himself, as he was confused.

He shook his head "looks like I'll be going for a walk then" Delic stated as he left the bathroom, grabbed his white jacket and then headed downstairs only to look towards Tsugaru and Psyche, and he couldn't help but, laugh as he saw they had both gotten closer to each other and changed position slightly. He looked at the two for a while longer, than left the house. A giant gust of wind blew over Delic and he sighed in relief with how cool the air was, he needed the cool air after experiencing that, Delic slipped his jacket on and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it and left it dangling on his mouth "I wonder why I reacted like that" Delic mumbled out and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Delic was just walking he knew the area pretty well because of the girls he meets in different places, so he has to know which place is which in Ikebukuro. Why he reacted to someone he's only see once he didn't know, but thinking back to it made his vampire urges kick up, and it made Delic feel weird. Never in his life, did he have his cravings act up because of one person. He could feel his eyes starting to glow again and he sighed trying to get his mind off of it. He managed to get it off his mind, and the cravings/urges went away.

* * *

To Shinjuku! ~~~~

Izaya was still up late in the night and was slowly falling asleep it was about 1 in the morning, and he was still working on one of his jobs, because he's an informant but also an insomniac. He glanced at the time on his laptop and sighed, he saw how early it was. This made him feel more tired but he couldn't sleep because he needed to get his work done and it out of the way.

He then heard the sound of the door opening and noticed that it was Hibiya "Hib-chan? What are you doing up?" He asked but got no reply from the other, and saw eyes turn towards him "oh, commoner, you called?" Hibiya said as he turned around to Izaya, not bothering to use his name at all, and just gave the name he gives to everyone. Izaya could see that Hibiya was slowly getting back into his normal self, and was doing much more better than before with the whole kidnapped incident, and Nova seemed to be tamed.

"Why are you up? You usually don't wake up until later, and you look like you got ready to go out" "I am going out, for a night stroll anyways" Hibiya said, and looked at Izaya with a bored look "really? ~ Well make sure you don't get hurt or meet any strangers~" Izaya teased and then saw Hibiya scoff at him as he walked down the stairs "if that happens again I'll make sure Nova takes charge right away, now I'm going" he said, before he opened the door and walked right out, slamming the door slightly, and Izaya laughed at what Hibiya was doing and the way he was acting.

Izaya then continued to work on what he was doing but couldn't help but sigh when he realized how much more work he had to do.

Hibiya headed out into the cold wind, his cape flying up into the air. He had a weird dream and he woke up with his lion parts out, which rarely happens unless he's feeling good about something, he had no idea why such a thing would happen. Hibiya sighed and walked allowing his cape to flow behind him you'd be surprised that his crown didn't fly away with how strong the wind was. 'Nova…are you there? Why did I have a dream of someone I don't even know?' The prince asked, as he folded his arms, as he continued to walk his head looking down at the ground, and he just allowed his feet to take him wherever.

He received no word from Nova and sighed, not liking that the other didn't reply towards him, but he let it go as he just continued walking his face getting a bit chilly from how cold it was, Hibiya sighed "who was that person in my dream? I can't seem to remember his face" he mumbled out, still walking and waiting for Nova to reply to him. Hibiya just couldn't explain his dream it was something to do with a guy with blond hair. A white jacket and magenta black stripped shirt underneath with a black tie. That was the only thing he could remember, and nothing else, the dream was only brief and he woke up straight after seeing it, and felt the urge to go for a walk for some reason.

' _You will see when you meet the person'_ Nova's voice suddenly rang throughout his mind 'can't you just tell me?' He asked back as he sighed ' _I cannot tell you the reason Hibiya-sama, it is against my will to do it when searching for that certain someone'_ 'certain someone? You're not saying that's the person that's my soul mate? I haven't even met the guy and why is it a guy?! I'm not gay! It's un-princely to be gay~' Hibiya whined to Nova.

There was a laugh that was heard throughout Hibiya's head _'you are quite the figure Hibiya-sama. But I will tell you straight out that there is nothing wrong with being gay'_ Nova said, and Hibiya sighed and closed his eyes, as he stopped walking 'I find it quite weird if someone is gay. But if you say it's alright, then I will approve of being gay' Hibiya said and Nova was a bit surprised that he was accept it so easily but was pleased with that. Hibiya could hear slight purring inside his mind, as he stood there and waited for Nova to talk, but when he heard the purring he knew that Nova was happy that he managed to win the short argument.

It was silent for a while longer and Hibiya looked up at his surroundings, instead of down at the ground and noticed that he had managed to get into Ikebukuro "how did I get here so quickly?" Hibiya asked out loud to himself as he sighed. He looked around closely again to which area he was in and face-palmed 'Nova? Why did I end up here' he asked, closing his eyes again so he could clearly hear Nova, as he continued to walk. He trusted Nova to lead him where he was going, that's the only reason why he would close his eyes. _'You'll see soon probably'_ Nova stated smoothly as he still controlled Hibiya in where he was walking.

' _Oh, you can open your eyes now'_ Nova said and Hibiya opened his eyes slowly and he saw that he was now facing the other way 'why am I facing the wrong way now Nova? ~' Hibiya asked with a warning voice _'you'll see'_ 'I do not see how this will help me in any way! Because it'll-.'

"Watch where you're going-!"

"Ah, sorry I wasn't watching where I was-!"

Eyes locked on each other as they stared face-to-face.

"….Peasant"

"…..Going"

Hibiya stared, he saw the person that he had seen earlier in his sleep. Delic couldn't believe that he had managed to bump into Hibiya when he was all the way in Shinjuku 'how did he get here?' Delic thought to himself, before he quickly turned away from Hibiya "ah sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll be leaving now!" Delic yelled "wait!" Hibiya shouted and the blond stopped in his foot tracks, and he looked at him with only his eyes "who are you?" The prince asked as he looked at the blond "Delic…Delic Heiwajima. You don't have to tell me your name I already know who you are. Hibiya Orihara" the blond said and Hibiya looked a bit shocked at Delic.

"How do you know my name? I wouldn't have been to forget someone like you so easily" the raven said and saw the other sigh "you were drunk at the time so that's why you can't remember" Delic said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. The two were silent for a while with Delic still not facing him "so….you met me when I was drunk? Ah, geez that must've been embarrassing for me" he said as he covered his mouth, his glove showing that he didn't really like touching people with skin-to-skin contact. Delic chuckled slightly "well it was fine, Psyche managed to get you before you did anything. But I really should go now I knew walking wouldn't have been a good idea" Delic said as he sighed, still not facing Hibiya, you could only see Delic's right eye, because of the angle that he had his head turned in.

"Oi, don't go after you hit into me commoner" Hibiya said as he glared at the back of Delic's head "ah, geez you're one of those types. Well then I won't go because I'll apologise to the prince" he said as he turned to Hibiya his face seemingly calm and stoic, but his eyes seemed to be glowing a slight bright color _'oh he's interesting'_ Nova suddenly called out and made Hibiya tilt his head 'what do you mean?' He asked quickly ' _he's human…but not human. He's got someone in him_ ' Nova said and Hibiya tilted his head more.

"Well since I bumped into his highness, I'm very sorry" Delic said as he did a small bow "but you really need to keep an eye on things~" Delic said as he stood back up again and he had Hibiya's crown in his right hand "hey! Give that back peasant!" Hibiya yelled as he growled slightly and Delic just laughed "try to get it~" he teased and saw Hibiya move towards him instantly. Delic walked backwards and watched as Hibiya fumed his face screwed up in anger and childish look in his eyes.

"Would you give it back already?!" Hibiya yelled as he blushed slightly from having to chase after Delic, the blond was just smiling slightly, only his lips curving up his teeth didn't show at all. Humming could be heard from Delic while he was still moving backwards and away from Hibiya "alright. I give it to you…if you stop calling me peasant, and commoner~" Delic said as he stopped and Hibiya stopped "what? Why should I not give you that name, when all you've done is take my crown and seem fairly annoying" he said as he put his hands on his hips "mmm, well come and get it then" Delic said, as he held the crown out to him.

Hibiya was suspicious of what Delic was doing but he wanted to get his crown back, and his Nova was kicking in pretty strongly, which could mean that his lion parts could come out or Nova was trying to tell him, but was getting blocked with how angry Hibiya was getting. Delic's eyes seemed to be glowing more in their color, even though it was only a slight change of color, it was quiet clear to see they were starting to stand out more, when it was pretty dark the lamp post being the only thing that lit the street.

The raven quickly grabbed the crown and Delic turned around and started walking from Hibiya "see ya around, Chibiya~" he teased and used a nickname, which made Hibiya whip his head in Delic's direction when he placed his crown onto his head "what did you just call me?!" Hibiya yelled as he stormed over to Delic "Chibiya~ you called me peasant and commoner so I get to call you something else to which I've decided on Chibiya""you can't call me that!" Hibiya yelled.

Delic just shrugged as he turned around and waved his hand into the air "see you around Chibiya" he said and started to walk away from Hibiya, the raven glared at the back of the blonds' head "oi! Wait!" Hibiya yelled and Delic stopped in his footsteps when he heard the other yell at him and he turned to the other his face showing boredom as he sighed.

"Is there something you want to say Chibiya?" he asked and saw the other look at the other with a bit of confusion "why do you proceed with giving me an annoying nickname, and then listen to me when I ask you to stop?" "Well I work as a host so entertaining women is a job of mine~ I have to deal with nagging and all the complaints that they have, plus the way that they act, so you're really not any more different from the women that listen to" Delic stated as he sighed.

Hibiya tilted his head but had a bit of an angry expression "so you manipulate women basically?" "No. I work with women Chibiya, but you wouldn't understand that, you seem too innocent to be doing such things and understanding how ladies work" Delic said as he smirked slightly, at seeing Hibiya's slightly confused expression "you confuse me peasant….." Hibiya said before he trailed off, and sighed lightly before looking back up at Delic "I don't understand you, but I think you deserve a better name even if I do think you're lowly scum." Hibiya sated clearly.

Delic's eyes widened slightly at hearing that "oh so now I get a different name? Something lower than what you call me?" Delic said and Hibiya shook his head "I'll think of a name…but for now I'm going to leave…you make me feel and act weird" Hibiya quickly stated and Delic tilted his head. Before he could say anything, Hibiya quickly turned around and speed walked quite quickly, not even waiting for a reply or anything as he just walked away.

Hibiya continued walking but felt something tug at his pinky and he turned around but saw Delic was walking away as well he tilted his head and looked down at his pinky, and only to see a red thread which made him even more confused he watched to where it trailed and saw that it lead right back to Delic and he had a red thread around one of his fingers too, but Hibiya couldn't see which one it was on from how far away he was. Delic was walking but stopped when he heard that the clicking of Hibiya's boots stopped, he glanced over his shoulder and caught of the glimpse of the other turning around from looking at him.

'What was that?' He thought to himself as he saw how quickly the other was walking. Delic scratched his head and sighed, before he felt his cheeks heat up a little and his teeth starting to ache slightly 'd-damn…this isn't good at all' Delic thought before he zoomed off not even realizing his vampiric powers had suddenly kicked and made him zoom away in a flash. Hibiya glanced back quickly when he suddenly heard a sound and a gust of wind behind him, only to see that the blond had disappeared quite quickly. This made him frown for some reason and he didn't know why he then shook his head and walked not even looking back.

Hibiya had made it back to the house and saw the time was at about 2am he had no idea that he had been out for that long "finally back now Hib-chan? ~" A voice called out and Hibiya looked over to where the voice came from and saw it was Izaya "I thought you'd be asleep by now, what are you still doing up?" He asked with a serious voice, as he looked at the other "never knew you cared~ but I have work to do Hib-chan, so I have no choice but to slave away at everything I do~" Izaya dramatically said as he put a hand to his head to fake him being tired and a slave. But he laughed after anyways as he saw how unamused Hibiya was.

Hibiya walked over to Izaya and his desk he then slammed his hands onto the desk slightly "Izaya. Sleep. Now. I don't care if you have work to do, getting rest is more important and you know how worried Psyche can get" Hibiya stated firmly and Izaya looked at the other with a bit of surprise before he smirked "and you talking to me like this aren't you worrying? ~" He asked while he closed his eyes and had a happy expression "no, it's not just that think about Psyche you know how worried he gets. Now get off your computer and go to sleep!" Hibiya raised his voice at Izaya, and the informant uncharacteristically flinched at the sudden raise in the voice.

Hibiya saw the other flinch and just glared at him "go. Now, before I delete all of your work from your computer and make you write by hand, instead of letting you type it up!" Hibiya shouted as he slammed his hands again but a lot harder and made the whole desk shake, which was a big warning to Izaya when it was coming from Hibiya "ah, geez fine~" Izaya said as he quickly saved everything and then shut his computers down, and looked at Hibiya with a bit of an annoyed expression.

"Good, now go to sleep" Hibiya said and he was a bit surprised he hadn't called the other something lower than himself. Izaya glared slightly at Hibiya, as he remembered all the times Hibiya had done this to him except it was when he was younger and it was when he stayed up on his phone, Hibiya was always the one that told him off for staying up, and making sure he was in bed on time, having been told to go to bed again when he had work made him feel like a 15 year old again. Izaya just looked at Hibiya who was still staring at him.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go to bed!" Izaya shouted as he stood up from his chair and put his glasses down, as he looked back at Hibiya who had a normal face, no expression he was just blank, this meant that he wasn't taking any shit and he wasn't going to be tricked, so Izaya had to go to bed, right there and then. The younger raven looked annoyed at Hibiya and saw the other follow him until he went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Hibiya stood out the door for a few minutes to make sure the other was actually in bed, and didn't decide to come out of bed. Once he saw the other didn't come out he sighed.

"How annoying can my family get, plus that Delic guy…..what a night" Hibiya said as he placed his hands on his cheeks and slapped them lightly a few times, before he went into his own room.

* * *

With Delic! ^^

Delic had reached back to Shizuo's house quite quickly and looked a bit surprised, as he skidded to a halt. Opening the door a little bit louder than intended made him flinch harshly himself, and he put a hand to his forehead, he could feel his eyes burning and they were glowing so brightly it was burning. It hurt him but he didn't want to wake the other up or hurt them. He forgot Tsugaru and Psyche were resting on the couch he looked at the two that were resting.

The two were in a different position to what they were in when he left the two. They were much more closer to each other and Delic couldn't help but smirk slightly at seeing that, he then walked past them and sighed as he heard voices from the room, and he knew the others were awake or at least two of them.

He opened the door and saw Shizuo and Shitsuo were talking to each other while Tsukishima was sleeping, they were being quiet but you could kind of see that Tsuki was getting woken up slightly "what are you guys doing up?" Delic asked and saw them both whip their head to him, and saw his glowing eyes "did you feed or something Delic?" Shizuo asked as he looked at the host "no. no I didn't eat, I just used my powers to run back here after I went for a midnight walk" he stated, as he sighed. He scratched at the back of his head "look, I'm just really tired so if I could sleep it'd be great. You guys can stay up, I'll take Tsuki over to the other bed and he and I will sleep there" Delic said.

Shizuo and Shitsuo looked at each other briefly then to Delic before they both nodded and moved out of the way so Delic could grab Tsukishima "thank you" Delic said in a tired voice, before he gently picked Tsukishima up, and then took his bag, scarf and glasses off him, placing them on the floor near the bed. He then put Tsuki onto the bed and laid down next to him as he sighed, he the closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Shitsuo and Shizuo looked back at each other once they saw Delic had fallen asleep "didn't he….""seem sad?" Shizuo had started the sentence and Shitsuo finished it off, they both laughed slightly when the sentence was finished off. They both looked towards Delic and even though he was asleep, he had a slight frown with his vampire teething bearing out, and shone a bit on the moon that was almost finished going down, his eyebrows were furrowed together ever so slightly. This made Shitsuo sigh "maybe he needed to go out for that walk, and then ended up seeing something he shouldn't of?" "Delic? See something he shouldn't have seen? This is Delic we're talking about, he's seen way too many things for him to walk into something he shouldn't have seen" Shizuo said, and they both laughed again. They both fell silent, before they heard groaning and whining. They looked towards Tsukishima who looked like he was having a nightmare "a nightmare?" They both said at the same time.

Last time Tsukishima had a nightmare he almost turned into a fallen angel, because of how bad it was and the way it was taking over his mind. Shitsuo sighed and nodded "just go back to sleep I'll deal with him" Shitsuo stated and saw Shizuo was about to protest, but shut his mouth before he nodded and laid back down, and fell asleep quite quickly to Shitsuo's surprise, the bodyguard must've been forcing himself to stay awake so he could talk with the fallen angel.

Shitsuo went over to Tsuki, he knew that Delic wouldn't be waking up for a long time because of him being so tired, you would've thought Delic would be nocturnal but he's not considering he has a human body, just a supernatural creature was connected to his soul, but that was like with everyone, even animals were like that too. Animals have a human form, but they rarely show it to the person they're connected with unless they absolutely trust them, and they feel the need to show said person. (A/N: There's just a little bit of information for all of you, so you can have an idea on how this all works with the supernatural and animals work with their owners :D).

Shitsuo lightly shook the angel, when he saw the light start to come off of him, red eyes shot open, and he looked at Shitsuo as he looked like he was about to cry "Tsukishima did you have a bad dream, I hope you're alright and nothing terrible happened" Shitsuo stated cleanly as he saw the others expression "y-yeah….I-I was just worried about Tsugaru-san and Delic-san" "no need to fret, because Delic-san came back, he's right next to you, and Tsugaru-sama is doing just fine, he's fine with Psyche, they're both doing just fine" those words made Tsukishima smile and he turned towards the direction that Shitsuo pointed to, when he said it was Delic.

Without his glasses it was very hard to see who was there, but he could just make out the blond hair and white suit with the magenta under shirt and black tie "oh I was worrying for nothing…" the blond gave Shitsuo a brief hug "I-I don't know why you're up b-but go to sl-sleep, you'll make me worried" He clenched his hands closed as he looked at Shitsuo, with a sort of serious look "yeah I've got it, so it's quite alright, now go to sleep so I can go to sleep" he said before Tsuki laid back down, facing Delic before Shitsuo put the blanket on them both "thank Shitsuo-san" "it's quite no hassle, now go to sleep" he said and walked back over to Shizuo who was asleep, and laid next to him, going to sleep himself.

(A/N: Here's a little flashback moment, if you don't mind having a flashback here, then again not your choice! So 'ere ya go!) _**Being an angel is tough, Tsukishima knew that. He had his older cousins but they were all a different creatures to him. He would always be woken up in the middle of the night when he hit the age of 9, if it wasn't his parents it was his aunties, uncles, or his cousins in general, they never told him why he would be woken but he always said he was worried about something but then they would reassure him and make sure that he was no longer worried, that made him go back to sleep and he wasn't disturbed for the rest of the night.**_

 _ **Tsukishima often wondered why he would be woken up all the time, but by the age of 16 he wasn't woken up as often, he would get woken up but not as often when he was younger. Everyone except Tsuki seemed to know why he was always woken up but he was never told, even when he was this age.**_

 _ **Shitsuo was the one that was always worried about him and that might've been because he was almost the same species as him, just…fallen. (**_ A/N: If you're wondering why or how Shitsuo become a fallen angel I'll explain right here right now) _**Shitsuo was born a fallen angel only because his mother was a angel and his father was a fallen angel but was also half Demon. It's very worrying when you think about it because, if a demon and angel have a child, said child could die easily before birth, that was pretty worrying for everyone except for Tsukishima and Shizuo as they didn't know what giving birth was. Delic knew because he's him, and Tsugaru already knew what that was as well because he asked.**_

 _ **It was worrying to all of their aunties and uncles, thinking that they would lose a family member because of the demon and angel law, even if the person was half demon it was dangerous. The day that Shitsuo was born, it was pressuring for everyone when they heard that he was going to be born, they didn't go to the hospital because there would be too many of them there, so they waited expecting to hear bad news.**_

 _ **It had been about 2 hours but they hadn't heard a thing that's when they all managed to get a message that said it was a success. After that was received they all went over to the house, and were thankful that Shitsuo was allowed to go home because of how healthy he was, they were all allowed to go over. Delic and Tsugaru got to see him first**_ _"What is he?"_ _ **Was the first question that Tsugaru asked, as he looked at his aunty and uncle, they both looked at each other before answering the 8 years**_ _"we don't know yet, the doctors said we'd find out soon, that's why we were allowed to bring him home."_

 _ **They all watched Shitsuo but didn't touch him you can't touch a new born with your bare hands because it could result in a death, especially when it was a demon's and angel's child. So everyone waited, until a grey light came around the little baby and went away quickly, everyone covered their eyes to get rid of the bright light**_ _"did he….?"_ _ **Delic asked as he headed towards the crib**_ _"Delic, sweetie come here we'll see in a second"_ _ **Delic's mother called out and he quickly went over to her. Tsugaru watched as Shitsuo's parents went over, Gabriel Heiwajima was the mother and Lucifer Heiwajima was the father**_ (A/N: Haha, see what I did with the names? Lucifer = Satan and Gabriel is an angel messenger, just so you know).

 _ **Shitsuo was gently lifted out of the crib and she unwrapped the blanket down to his waist and little angel wings appeared**_ _"oh my, he's an angel"_ _ **Gabriel said happily and everyone cheered. When Shitsuo had gotten older and so did all his relatives, they saw the way Shitsuo changed drastically, he started to lose more of his emotions, and listened to others no matter what it was, as soon as he turned 4. One day when listening to what his mum was saying she said for him to show his wings, this was when he hit the age of 8, and he was hesitant for the first time in his life in listening to what someone told him to do, he didn't show his wings often and never liked showing them.**_

 _ **But he did as told and heard his more gasp in surprise, he looked at her and saw that tears were starting to form in her eyes**_ _"oh my god, this is all my fault, d-did you know about this Shitsuo?"_ _ **She asked him and this caused Shitsuo to show confusion, before he looked at his wings and saw that they had gone from the beautiful pure white, to a dark grey and that made him stare at them in horror, he had no idea his wings looked like that now. This was too much for him to take in and he just looked at his mother, who pulled him into a hug, being careful of his wings, and not wanting to injure them in any way.**_

 _ **But who knew that Shitsuo would injure his own wings out of fear and confusion. Shitsuo was in his room and was staring at his now ugly wings, he hated them, he didn't know why his wings were like that he was used to seeing the white but he hadn't looked at his own wings for ages. His mother had gone to the doctor to see what the problem was, leaving him with his dad, but his father was in the lounge and Shitsuo didn't want to go out of his room even though his dad asked him to come out earlier, but he refused, and didn't come out. He gripped at the right wing and stared at it, his green eyes seeming lifeless.**_

 _ **Before he knew it something came over him and he gripped one too tight and some of the feathers fell off, he let go right away and made his wings go back in, but it hurt, badly and he winced slightly from the pain, before he went out of the room**_ _"dad?"_ _ **Was the first thing he said as he called out for him, the parent rushed over to him and grabbed his face**_ _"are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, when's mum coming back?"_ _ **He asked and his dad shook his head**_ _"Sorry kiddo but I'm not sure when mum's gonna get back"_ _ **He stated and Shitsuo nodded before he was carried to the lounge, and sat down on the couch with his father.**_

 _ **They stayed up and watched a movie, Shitsuo fell asleep half way through the movie and his dad watched him sleep**_ _'how did you become a fallen angel? Maybe you were destined to be a fallen angel instead of an angel.'_

* * *

 **DONE! Sorry guys! I've been sick so I haven't been able to write at all, so I finally managed to get this up, I hope you liked the encounter between Delic and Hibiya, even if it wasn't the greatest and I know I didn't mention Delic being hurt, but I f** **elt like if I did that it would make them seem emotionally connected already IF Hibiya actually cared about the injuries that Delic had on him. If you were wondering about the strings connected to the fingers, there's a myth or legend in Japan that everyone has a soul mate and when you meet your soul mate there will be a string attached between the two, so I used that for Delic and Hibiya. I hope you enjoyed the back story for Shitsuo! It was a bit tricky to figure out how to put his in there, but I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you guys next chapter, I almost pasted the 7,000 mark, haha. CYA ALL NEXT TIME I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	22. Change in everything

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Well hi, hi everyone! I hope the last chapter was alright, and I know some people might not have been happy with the way Hibiya listened to Nova so easily, I shouldn't have really added it, but I needed to add it so I could progress the meeting and relationship up! But I really do hope you are okay with last chapter….I get worried with what everyone thinks, even though I shouldn't hahahahaha, anyways off to the chapter now** **oh before I forget I'm going over the my limit for this chapter! Something is gonna happen that's why!**

It was morning by now, and the Heiwajima's seemed to be asleep, except for one little raven-haired person who wasn't meant to be there. Psyche woke up slowly as he yawned, and groaned when he realized he woke up in an awkward position, he was sprawled across Tsugaru's body, but saw the blond was still crashed asleep. Psyche looked around and remembered that he wasn't at Izaya's place he sat up and looked down at Tsugaru.

His cheeks, his cheeks went red when he remembered that he had kissed Tsugaru even if it was by accident over excitement, he covered his face his hands going on his cheeks, and he jumped off of Tsugaru his bunny ears and tail popping out quite quickly, quicker than he expected, which nearly caused Psyche to fall backwards, as he stumbled slightly "ghhh, wah!"Psyche then did end up falling onto the floor, and he rubbed at the back of his head as he sat up.

'Man…what's up with me? I've never been so embarrassed by something in my life…..' he thought to himself, and removed his hands from his face before he stood up shakily, he was still feeling hot and he thought it could be because he was still sick or something else. The raven looked towards the calm and peaceful sleeping blond, and sighed a bit before he went towards him ' _Found someone you like? ~'_ a voice suddenly called out, and Psyche's eyes widened.

The voice, a voice he rarely heard, his rabbit, he was talking to him 'I…I haven't heard your voice for a while….' Psyche trailed off as he waited for a reply _'you haven't needed me in your life until now~ you've found someone you like and that interests me, but people might be willing to take that, blond singer'_ The bunny continued to state and Psyche sighed as he looked at Tsugaru 'don't tell me such things, I'm not going to do something like that again…not again….not after I recovered….don't do this to me again…..' Psyche thought back to the other as he looked down at his hands.

A flash of white blurred Psyche's vision for a second and when the flash was gone, he saw splatters of blood on his hands, then the blood flashed away, it was repeating over and over, going faster and faster in the flashing, Psyche shook his breathing was very harsh as he tried to get rid of the vision that he saw, until Psyche suddenly stopped his entire body stopping in what it was doing, Psyche looked towards Tsugaru before he quickly turned away from him.

"Not again, not again, not again, not again" Psyche just kept rambling on and on quietly to himself, as he crumpled onto the floor and leaned against the couch, as he had his knees up to his chest and his hands gripping onto his hair slightly. It was quiet besides Psyche's continuous rambling. His eyes glowed their bright magenta color, but maroon was slowly getting mixed into him and Psyche's eyes widened slowly and then went back to normal when his eyes changed back to their normal magenta. He was silent for a while, his breathing shaky and he was in a cold sweat.

Psyche gulped, and slowly just sat normally as he looked down at his crossed legs _'you having fun with your panicking? ~'_ the rabbit's voice then cut in and Psyche froze up again, a shiver running down his spine. This is something that hasn't happened to him for years, hearing the voice of his rabbit's, he didn't like having this rabbit connected to his soul, and the raven liked having him around when he was younger. But after one incident happened, his whole opinion changed on the rabbit living inside of him, he had continued to block him out, and hadn't heard the voice for years, hearing the voice after so long, made memories appear and Psyche felt like having a panic attack.

But panicking would worry Tsugaru and his family he can't risk something like that, so Psyche calmed his breathing down and closed his eyes, wanting to regain his emotions and not have to deal with his rabbit anymore right now "remain happy, no frowns, no other emotions just…..h-happiness" Psyche's voice cracked a bit at the end, and he was so thankful Tsugaru was a heavy sleeper by the looks of it.

Eyes still closed he just stayed there as he blocked the rabbit out of his mind, not wanting him there anymore, and he muttered "be happy" to himself a lot.

"Psyche….?" A voice called out and received no reply from the raven. Psyche had glassed over eyes and was muttering. A hand was placed onto his shoulders and the other flinched out of the state that he was in "hey are you alright, I woke up and you looked like you'd seen a ghost" Tsugaru stated and the other pulled Tsugaru into a hug shaking slightly still, Tsugaru was on his knees, being on about the same level as Psyche.

"Mmm, are you alright?" Tsugaru asked casually, still feeling tired obviously as he didn't really have that much of a response to Psyche and his actions "I'm alright, just not feeling well a bit" Psyche covered up his panic with a lie, as he still held onto Tsugaru tightly "I see then" Tsugaru stated, not prying any further into what Psyche was hiding.

It was a while but Psyche let go and looked up at Tsugaru as he looked a bit sad, and not happy like he usually was "do you want to go home now? I'm not well myself, but I could take you home if you want to go home, if not one of my cousins can take you back, unless one of your cousins are coming" he said and saw Psyche seemed to calm down greatly "I want to stay here longer if possible, you really calm me down" Psyche said happily.

"Just a skill I have been able to require over time, I am a Demi-god remember?" He said and Psyche's eyes seemed to go wide a bit "hey, Tsu-chan? Can you go wake your other cousins awake, I want to meet them all properly, and I want to tell them all about what happened when you blacked out" Psyche said really quickly and Tsugaru seemed surprised himself "well I can't wake all of them up, I know Delic won't be able to be woken up, he must be tired and his wounds just healed up yesterday, so it might take a while to get him to wake up. Shizuo isn't really that big of a morning person, and just to tell you it'd only be Shitsuo and Tsukishima, Shitsuo will gladly listen if told so, Tsuki on the other hand, is quite weary of strangers."

Psyche processed everything that Tsugaru said, and his face turned a bit serious "they all, need to hear this" he said and saw the way the other thought for a few seconds, before standing up and heading upstairs slowly "I'll get them, but they won't be the happiest" Tsugaru stated before going into a room, while Psyche stood up and went over to the couch.

Tsugaru went into the room, and sighed slightly while smiling a bit as he looked at all of them. He went to Shizuo first considering he was the closest "Shizuo?" Tsugaru said quietly as he shook him, receiving a groan from the other that protested to wake up, shaking him a bit harder he saw the honey colored eyes open up very slowly "what is it?" Shizuo asked in an annoyed and tired voice "I need you to wake up, please Shizuo. Psyche has something to tell all of us" he said and saw the way Shizuo growled quietly, his werewolf obviously in play with the growl. Regardless of the way he was acting, Shizuo managed to actually get up and sit up on the bed, rubbing furiously at his eyes to wake himself up.

Tsugaru was happy that he somehow managed to get Shizuo to wake up he then went over to Shitsuo next who was on the same bed as Shizuo, gently waking him and saw the other sit straight up and looked a bit frantic as he looked around "oh Tsugaru-sama…sorry I was given a fright there, I'm not usually woken up, only if I'm late. Please refrain from doing that in the future" Shitsuo said and Tsugaru chuckled slightly "sorry Shitsuo, I need to wake everyone up anyways, can you please get Shizuo who's already awake, and go down to Psyche, and he has something to tell us all. So please make sure Shizuo doesn't get mad with him" Tsugaru said and received a nod from Shitsuo who went over to Shizuo that wasn't that far from him on the queen sized bed.

Next, was Tsukishima which the other wasn't hard to wake up, but he protested a lot, by looking cute especially when he's not wearing glasses, so sometimes it was hard for Tsugaru to wake the other up, because of how cute he was when trying to protest and go back to sleep "oh, this is gonna be hard" Tsugaru said quietly as he came to the other one that looked like a small child while sleeping "ghhh, Tsuki? I need you to wake up, please? We need to do something right now" he said as he shook the other awake, trying to get him awake.

Tsukishima whined as he slowly opened his eyes open not wanting to get up, and looked at Tsugaru, before he closed his eyes again and lightly swatted at the hands that were shaking him awake, as he just turned away from Tsugaru. Blue eyes looked at Tsukishima with worry as he sighed "looks like I'll have no choice, please don't cry Tsuki" Tsugaru said before he gently lifted Tsukishima up and then dropped him onto the ground. This woke Tsukishima right up when he felt himself falling, and he looked like he was about to scream but then wind surrounded him, and Tsuki was looking up at Tsugaru with scared eyes.

"D-Don't d-do something like that T-Tsugaru!" Tsukishima shouted as he looked at him and actually said his name without the san on the end of it "sorry Tsuki, I had to wake you up somehow, there is something that we need to discuss with the whole family it's about me when Psyche helped me get home" Tsugaru stated easily and gently placed Tsukishima down onto the ground, allowing him to stand up "th-that was really uncalled for though" Tsuki said quietly, as he looked at Tsugaru with a slight frown "sorry, now come on" Tsugaru said and let Tsukishima stand up, seeing the other almost fall over.

"I-I need my g-glasses" he said and Tsugaru nodded and handed the glasses to the other "Shitsuo and Shizuo have already gone down so please go down to them while I get Delic up" that was all that was stated before Tsuki nodded and he went to go downstairs "oh your scarf" Tsugaru said, before gently giving Tsuki his scarf "thank you Tsugaru-san" Tsukishima bowed slightly to the other blond before he went downstairs.

"Alright, this is the last one" Tsugaru said with a determined look and put his hand into his other hand one being in a fist shape and the other being flat. Glancing at Delic he sighed "I really hope he's okay to be woken up" Tsugaru said quietly before he gently grabbed onto Delic's shoulder and shook him ever so slightly, not wanting to hurt the other at all.

He heard groaning but also a slightly hiss, as Delic's head turned towards him, and he was met with glowing magenta eyes "ah Delic, sorry you must be-" he was then cut off when Delic grabbed onto Tsugaru's face "I'm not tired or sore…just hungry I guess" he said as he let go of Tsugaru's face. Tsugaru frowned when Delic stood up from the bed, eyes still glowing "hey, Delic you can't go out like that! You'll scare Tsuki, you should know that" he said and saw the way the host stopped "well what am I meant to do? I don't want to scare Tsuki, but this thing is really important isn't it? You rarely wake us all up" he asked and Tsugaru nodded.

"Just drink my blood again, sorry if I had known you needed blood I would've asked someone else to give you blood" Tsugaru said as he looked at Delic "I can't take your blood" was all that the other said as he tried to walk away.

Tsugaru put his hand up and pointed it at Delic his fingers all spread out but facing down at the ground, a gust of wind was then blown past Tsugaru and Delic was stopped in his foot steps and was flipped upside down and brought to Tsugaru in that position "I'm not letting you go out and scare Tsuki also Psyche, you'll end up throwing all of them into chaos" he said and saw Delic glare at Tsugaru slightly.

"Fine, but put me down" Delic said as he felt his headphones nearly fall off his head, Tsugaru placed him back down up right and let the wind go off of him. Delic looked at Tsugaru and sighed "only briefly because you need enough to hear this announcement thing" he said as Tsugaru nodded happy that the other was agreeing "let's not take too long, I don't want the guys worrying" he said and was a bit surprised when Delic suddenly sunk his teeth into his neck, no warning or anything.

"Khh!" Tsugaru said as he felt how fast the drinking was. Delic wasn't one to drink so fast without any warning, this made Tsugaru shake and flinch from everything that was happening right there and then. Delic then let go of Tsugaru and saw the way the older one looked "oh…oh shit sorry Tsugaru I-I don't know what came over me there" Delic said as he saw Tsugaru was shaking, had a lot of blood coming out of his neck, and was now laying on the bed instead of sitting on it like before.

The other looked like he was about to cry despite his usual personality "oh my god, I'm so sorry…I just…sorry" Delic said as he helped Tsugaru up, feeling the other flinch underneath his fingers as he was lifted up. The blood was still pouring out and Delic took a shaky breath at seeing how much "s-sorry" it was only a quiet whisper before he lapped up the blood on his neck making the bite mark heal over. The blood was no longer flowing out like crazy. Tsugaru just looked at Delic and smiled slightly "it's alright, you were hungry let's just go" he said, as he stood up Delic helping him up, before they both briskly walked out of the room, not uttering a word to each other after the awkward situation.

Once reaching downstairs, they saw all of them sitting down on the couches that were there. Tsukishima looked like he was about to fall asleep as he leaned against Shizuo, Shitsuo had a blank expression while looking at Psyche who was talking while looking really excited, Shizuo was just silent looking off into the distance as he listened to Psyche.

Tsugaru clapped lightly and Delic went over to Shitsuo, "I'm really sorry I had to wake you all up this morning, but I just wanted to say that Psyche has a story to tell us, well the story as to why him and I came here almost passed out, and how we managed to get sick I guess?" Tsugaru said and then went over to Psyche "if you would please Psyche-chan" Tsugaru said and sat down next to the bunny, who nodded before opening his mouth and began to speak.

 _ **Psyche was on the beach with Tsugaru the wind shield still being there, as Psyche looked at the blond that was nearly passed out his eyes still glowing as he looked back up at Psyche, but not saying a thing and his breathing was light.**_

 _ **Tsugaru was silent for most of the time and his shield wasn't going down, at all. Psyche had tried to get out a few times, and when he touched the shield even slightly the wind started outside and the sand began to fly slightly. Psyche was gently caressing Tsugaru's hair trying to calm him down, not wanting the Demi-god within to anger Tsugaru, it was all silent except for Psyche's quiet humming which seemed to make the blond start to fall asleep.**_

 _ **Psyche was just looking down at the other worried for him immensely, he could see the way the other was looking he looked sick, he could see streaks of lightning coming out of Tsugaru's body, like he was fighting against the thing that was bounded with his soul, which couldn't have been anything good at all from the blond, seeing the way Tsugaru was injured worried Psyche and he couldn't just sit there and wait for the blond.**_

 _ **He stood up, lifting Tsugaru in the process and he sighed**_ _"please don't be hurt Tsu-chan, or try to kill me with the sand"_ _ **He said quietly before going through the shield and the wind picked up instantly when he was holding the blond on his shoulder, even though Tsugaru's eyes were closed you could see the glowing through his eyelids. Psyche sighed as he started to go through the wind and sand that was harshly blowing and hitting at Psyche, trying to get him to go away and to get Tsugaru away from him probably.**_

 _ **Psyche continued to walk and was careful of Tsugaru he was tired enough as it was already and sighed. A weight was then lifted off his shoulders and he was surprised to see that Tsugaru was awake a bit now his eyes weren't glowing as brightly as before**_ _"Tsu-chan? Are you alright?"_ _ **He asked with worry seeing how the other one stood up, but looked as if he was about to faint**_ _"I'm fine, Psyche-chan, are you alright? I want to make sure that the wind hasn't hurt you"_ _ **Tsugaru said as he smiled slightly at Psyche, the wind howled at the two, and the raven nodded to the other singer. The blond nodded and held his hand out to Psyche to which he tilted his head** "gr_ _ab onto my hand"_ _ **was all that the other stated.**_

 _ **Psyche held onto the hand that was in front of him and smiled ever so slightly, Tsugaru put a shield in front of them with his free hand and that kept the sand and wind from getting in their eye, but it still hit them, Tsugaru was way too weak at the moment to put a shield up around them, so just in front of them would just have to be enough for now. They were both silent the only thing heard was the sand and the wind.**_

 _ **They both made it off the beach and the wind was still blowing slightly, Tsugaru's hair whipping like crazy in the wind. The blond looked back at Psyche and sighed**_ _"look, Psyche I don't know how much longer I have until I pass out, and I have no idea if I'll wake back up again, but if I pass out while we're walking please ju_ _st take me back home if you can carry me, I don't want them to worry about me"_ _ **Tsugaru said as Psyche looked at him and nodded**_ _"I've got it Tsu-chan."_

"And ah, that's all I remember" Psyche said as he frowned "sorry I can't be much more help to you guys to find out what is going on with Tsu-chan" he said, and the others just nodded "it's fine you gave us some information Psyche" Delic said as he looked at the raven "thank you, now I'm really sorry you all had to wake up for this but I might be going home soon anyways, so go back to sleep" Psyche said calmly not wanting to yell, or raise his voice at the moment.

Tsugaru looked at Psyche before he nodded, and couldn't help laugh at Tsukishima who had fallen asleep against Shizuo's shoulder "Shizuo, do you mind taking Tsuki to the bedroom? I need to talk to Psyche before he goes back home" he asked and Shizuo nodded, as he quickly lifted the other up, and then they all headed back up into the room, and they all said bye to Psyche. Tsugaru looked at Psyche and it looked like he had something to say.

"Hey Psyche-chan are you alr-"Tsugaru was then cut off when Psyche suddenly kissed him again and his body flinched in surprise, the kiss was a lot longer than the previous one. Tsugaru broke the kiss in surprise "Psyche-chan, what was that for? Are you alright?" He asked with worry, seemingly unfazed by the kiss "I'm sorry Tsu-chan….I really am, it's just that I was worried for you after you told me all that stuff, and having to talk about it made me want to do that, you said you were okay with it last time so I thought it would be okay now…" Psyche trailed off slightly with his words.

"It's quite alright, Psyche" Tsugaru said as he grabbed Psyche's hands gently and smiled at him, seeing the other flushed slightly at the cheeks "I'm alright with such a thing, in fact I'm alright with a lot of things" Tsugaru said with a slight chuckle, before he pulled Psyche forward, hand on his cheek. He locked lips with the other, and saw how the other's animal parts came out his ears flopped down on either side of his head and the kiss was then slowly broken and Psyche leaned on Tsugaru's hand that had been holding him up.

"Does that answer you?" He asked and saw the way Psyche was blushing and nuzzling into the hand slightly "yes…yes it does" Psyche said before he smiled. Tsugaru nodded and then sighed "well are you going home now?" He asked "no that was just an excuse so I could do that thing" Psyche said, and seemed like he didn't want to say the word kiss at all. Tsugaru looked a bit shocked before he blushed slightly himself (A/N: I hope you guys don't mind the lemon….I hope OoO).

"Psyche!" The door was then suddenly slammed open, and Sakuraya was standing at the door "Saku-kun? What are you doing here?!" Psyche asked as he was still blushing and his bunny ears were still flopped down, but they had flopped down even further. Sakuraya looked at the two "huh? Ah, s-sorry! D-Did I interrupt something?! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have intruded!" Sakuraya shouted and then you could see Shitsuo came down the stairs "Tsugaru-sama is everything alright I heard…..oh Sakuraya-san, what brings you here?" Shitsuo asked.

Sakuraya's cheeks flushed red as soon as he saw Shitsuo "Sh-Shitsuo?! I-I'm sorry! I should learn to shut my mouth!" He said as he covered his mouth "no it's quite alright Sakuraya-san, do you want anything?" He asked, and Sakuraya looked at Psyche "well as long as Psyche says it's alright, I'm okay with it" "Saku-kun, just eat or drink something, don't worry you didn't interrupt Tsu-chan and I" Psyche said and Sakuraya nodded "yes please Shitsuo, I'd appreciate something" he said, and the butler nodded, as he went into the kitchen, while Sakuraya just sat down on the couch and saw the way that Psyche and Tsugaru were positioned. Psyche was straddled on Tsugaru's hips, his parts still being out as he looked at Sakuraya, Tsugaru had his hand on the others cheek and seemed to not mind it at all.

"Are you sure I wasn't interrupting something? ~" Sakuraya teased and saw the way Psyche looked at him blushing "don't be rude to your elders Saku-kun" Psyche said before he un-straddled Tsugaru's hips, and sat on the couch normally, it was a bit silent between the three "well just because I'm 19 and you're 27 doesn't necessarily mean I have to listen to you" Sakuraya said as he pouted slightly, puffing his cheeks out.

Psyche laughed slightly at the face the younger one pulled and just smiled slightly, as Shitsuo walked into the room "Sakuraya-kun, I forgot to ask you, why did you come here. But more importantly how did you know where to go?" Shitsuo asked as he set down some drinks and food, and glanced at Tsugaru and Psyche. He basically asked the two if they wanted anything, Tsugaru waved his hand no, while Psyche nodded happily and went and grabbed some of the food before heading back to Tsugaru.

"Oh Izaya told me where you guys live, because when I woke up this morning I panicked because I didn't see Psyche, but now that I'm here I feel like I had nothing to worry about, because Tsugaru was here with him." He stated as he looked at the two, drinking the tea that was there and sighed slightly "I didn't mean to intrude here but it's just my habit to slam doors open…a lot" Sakuraya said as he looked at Shitsuo, seeing a small smile on his face "it really is quite alright Sakuraya-san, I was just worried that you might've woken Tsukishima-san or Shizuo-san" he said, and saw the other nod.

Tsugaru glanced at Shitsuo and Sakuraya and couldn't help but chuckle softly catching Psyche's attention "is something funny?" He asked quietly "it's nothing about you Psyche don't worry. Just, look at the two of them. You can see something might happen" Tsugaru said back to the other who's bunny parts stood up in surprise, as he glanced at the two that were just chatting in their own world already "oh, you are right!" Psyche shouted before his made his parts disappear.

Tsugaru laughed slightly as well seeing the way Shitsuo and Sakuraya were just talking away not even minding the two that were there "well, at least they're having fun!" Psyche said happily, before he yawned slightly "well, we should probably just leave the two alone, until I have to leave" he said smiling at Sakuraya.

Over with Roppi

Hachimenroppi had been working on his job for a while, which was taking him a lot more longer to finish then he thought, about a half a day to finish it, and he ended up falling asleep on his computer, only to wake up the next morning still on his computer, now his face hurt as well as his back. Roppi sighed rubbing at his cheek that was rested on the keyboard the night before. He growled feeling his cheek ache and he closed his computer "how annoying" mumbling this out quietly Roppi then stood up, feeling the way he was about to slip.

Looking around he noticed that his cousins weren't anywhere in sight. This either meant they were asleep, working or just out in general. This made the other happy because he didn't have to deal with anyone at that moment, yawning slightly and stretching his arms above his head. Not having to deal with his cousins first thing in the morning made him happy beyond belief, not expecting himself to be so happy about something like this.

The house was silent except for Roppi walking around, he looked at the kitchen and shook his head 'I don't need to eat anything today…..' he said, frowning like he always did. Roppi rubbed his wrist it was hurting slightly, his phone then suddenly went off with a notification, and he went over to it, grabbing it off the coffee table. He looked at the notification and saw that it was work "hmm…what do they want now?" He asked in annoyance, looking at what they needed.

A sound of something slamming slightly, he glanced up at the stairs. The door was then opened and Hibiya came out of his room, but he had slight bags under his eyes and he looked pissed, something Roppi didn't get to see this side of Hibiya often "have enough rest prince?" He asked, and saw the other glare at him right away "shut up peasant, I have no patience to deal with such incompetent people. Like you, this early in the morning!" Hibiya shouted and you could clearly see his expression was annoyed.

Roppi couldn't help but laugh slightly at Hibiya's sudden change in attitude "do not laugh!" He shouted slamming his hands onto the table seeing the way Roppi's face went blank and he shut up "thank you, I already didn't get enough sleep, and I would love it if I wasn't annoyed the moment I wake up! Now shut your trap and don't annoy me!" Hibiya said and was really pissed off at Roppi.

In fact he snapped so fast Roppi was surprised by him, his eyes a bit wide now slightly, as he looked at Hibiya "a-ah sorry…I didn't get much sleep…." Hibiya said as he looked at Roppi, feeling himself flush slightly at the cheeks, rubbing at his neck as he sighed "it's fine. You look like you were gonna get pissed at me anyways" Roppi said, looking back at the gold eyes that seemed angry but looked guilty.

"Sorry I just" Hibiya sighed "need to clear my head, it hurts after meeting someone, and I wasn't able to sleep until about an hour ago…." He said as he rubbed at his eyes, his gloves weren't on his hands which was a weird thing to see "you must be tired, you didn't even put your gloves on and you touched the table" Roppi said as he smirked as he saw Hibiya pull a face of disgust "gross, I touched a peasant's things with my bare hands….." he said before he shook his hands in the air, as if getting rid of water on his hands.

"That's besides the fact at the moment, have you eaten Roppi?" Hibiya asked and saw the way the other's expression changed briefly before remaining blank again "yes I ate" "that's a lie." "I don't need to eat, I don't feel like it" Roppi said and Hibiya sighed "but you're eating meat right? You know your wolf needs to eat meat, that's its main supply of energy Roppi. You know that, it'll affect you too" Hibiya said as he started to go up the stairs "I know that Hibiya…" Roppi said as he sighed "good then eat, before I force you to eat, or I'll get Sakuraya to feed you when he gets back if that's better" Hibiya said as he went into his room, but didn't close his door.

"I think I would prefer to eat myself then either of you feeding me, even though I'm okay with Sakuraya I would much prefer to feed myself then have to be force fed" Roppi said, before he saw Hibiya coming back down the stairs, now slipping his right glove on, while the other was in his mouth. Hibiya then put the other one on looking at Roppi with a bored expression a bit "good now eat. I've got to go to my horse riding club" Hibiya said grumbling something about not getting enough sleep and that he can't believe he forgot to wear his gloves when he woke up.

Hachimenroppi looked at Hibiya as he left Roppi rolled his eyes, but gave a sigh at the same time "I should really eat though it's been a good week since I've eaten properly…." Roppi looked at the time and saw it was about 10am "do I always have to eat meat? I wish there was something else I could eat that my wolf could eat instead eating meat for energy" Roppi mumbled to himself, closing his eyes.

There was silence from Roppi before he opened his eyes, looking at the kitchen and he sighed "alright…fine you win Hibiya, I'll eat…" He said and seemed a bit sad "as much as I don't want to eat….I'd better before I get force fed when someone comes back….I don't feel like having any fucking one touching me this morning." Roppi said before he went over to the kitchen and just decided on cereal "I don't feel like eating meat right now, sorry" he said mainly talking to his wolf, even though he didn't like humans, he didn't mind his wolf, he enjoyed his wolf and that would be the only time he would say sorry to someone or something.

After he quickly finished eating Roppi went out of the house sighing when he saw what the time was "11am? I shouldn't have eaten…my body seriously can't handle eating much….a whole hour to eat….geez" Roppi said not even looking back at the door of Izaya's house "why I even stay there with a place full of my idiot cousins. I do not know why I even bother with them…" Roppi then just continued to walk the ends of his jacket's sleeves draping over his hands, his biceps showing, with a frown firmly planted on his face.

' _You should really learn to eat something Roppi….'_ His wolf called out quietly seeing less bold than usual. This caused Roppi to frown even further as he walked onto the streets 'I know that, sorry. I should eat more but I just can't seem to eat more or eat it quickly enough' he thought back to the wolf, carrying on his way "ah, where did I have to go again?" Roppi said as he went to go reached for his phone in his jacket pocket, then realizing he left it behind "oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted as he got angry, he then turned around but then someone bumped into him "watch where you're going asshole" Hachimenroppi said to the stranger that he didn't know.

The person turned around, and looked like they were about to say something but stopped midsentence when they saw his face. Roppi's face had a dark casted shadow on it, covering one of his eyes only that were glowing slightly in the bright red "what?" He asked bluntly looking at the person, who ran off without saying a single word "humans….how insignificant" Roppi said as he walked back quickly.

Over with Hibiya in his horse club :D

"Whoa! Geez! Be more careful!" Hibiya heard someone shout as he walked into the stables"having trouble with your horse again Daico?" Hibiya asked looking at the other who nearly fell off his horse, trying to get onto it "ah Hibiya you're here, you gonna get Alfred?" Daico asked as he looked at Hibiya "of course, I wouldn't have come here if not simpleton" he said as the other laugh "ah lighten up, go get your horse and then show off like you usually do."

Daico was an actual friend that Hibiya had back in high school he was one of the few that could handle his rude words and harsh description of others. Daico had red hair that was always draped to one side, wore glasses, and had a punkish looking appearance besides not having any piercings on him despite the way he looked. Hibiya didn't mind having Daico as a friend he was a good guy who knew when to be serious and when to joke around.

"I know Daico, now shut up while I go get him. Is Celia here?" He asked looking at the red head, before receiving a shake of the head "I see….6th time she hasn't come to training…we should go check on her one time" Hibiya said before walking off further into the stable. Hibiya stopped as he stopped in front of a horse the horse was white and had dark brown eyes "oh there you are, I didn't see you" Hibiya said as he turned to the horse, reaching his hand out and lightly stroking the horse on its white mane sighing slightly "should we go practice? Even though we never enter any competition it's still fun to practice" taking his crown off was the first thing he did before he heard a neigh from the other "good. Now you recognise me properly" he said smiling a bit himself.

Swinging the door open, Hibiya allowed Alfred to get out of his stable and trot around a bit while he got the things he needed to get to start the riding "ready yet Hibiya?" Daico called out "no not yet Daico, calm down would you? I only got in here like 5 minutes ago" Hibiya answered back before Alfred came over to him and stood there when he saw Hibiya got everything "thanks" he said to his horse before getting the straddle on, buckling it, putting on the halter and making sure everything was okay, before he took off his cape hanging it on a hook and then, hopped onto Alfred being careful where he put his feet.

Daico came into where Hibiya was and saw that he was ready "alright Prince horsey, blow me away with your riding skills" Daico said laughing slightly "still need to get used to you not wearing your cape or crown" he said and Hibiya rolled his eyes "whatever commoner, let's just get this practice in" Hibiya said and tugged on the rope, leading Alfred into the training grounds slowly and heard the trotting on the ground.

"Gonna show off like usual?" "Oh you know me too well Daico~" Hibiya said sarcastically before he pulled the rope again making Alfred stop in his trotting. Daico looked at the other and saw his expression, he seemed distracted by something. He hopped off his horse and walked over to the raven haired 'prince' and tapped his shoulder, seeing the other turn to him a frown planted on his face now, instead of the slight smile he always wears when riding on his horse. Hibiya then seemed to come back into reality and quickly looked away making Alfred go around in a few circles, and he had his slight smile planted back onto his face.

Daico tilted his head, as he fixed his glasses up before he went back over to his horse and got onto him. Hibiya looked towards the obstacle that was in front of him and looked down at Alfred 'I really can't seem to think properly after I met that Delic guy…..' Hibiya thought to himself "go." Was all he commanded and then Alfred went into a gallop quite quickly heading right for the fence. Hibiya pulled the rope up and just before they reached it, and they both made it over, skidding to a halt.

"Good that was good!" Daico shouted and Hibiya looked towards him "I guess so. Good job Alfred" Hibiya said as he just leaned against his horse slightly, hearing him neigh happily, as he trotted around slowly and got out of the training grounds before Daico went into it "short turns but they're good enough" he mumbled looking at Daico who was getting his horse ready.

Daico's horse was a brown horse with white spots on it, and he had a brown mane and tail. It was quite silent for a while before Daico looked at his horse and then they started running towards the fence as well, jumping over but his horse's back right hooves just tapped the fence and made it fall "hard luck" was all that Hibiya mumbled out.

"Hey Hibiya are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like you are" Daico said and Hibiya looked up at him when the other was right next to him on his horse "ah, I just didn't get much sleep" he stated, and Daico nodded "well are you alright to still train?" He double checked with the other, making sure he was alright and received a nod "good." He said and Hibiya nodded not really knowing what to say to the other.

They both practiced for about another 4 hours and then Hibiya glanced at the time "oh I better go now….we practiced for 4 hours it's now 4pm, saying it's that time Psyche'll probably be home" Hibiya sighed as he looked at Daico "yeah go home. It was a great practice Hibiya, tell Psyche I said hi!" Daico shouted and Hibiya nodded before he went back into the stable and put Alfred away grabbing his crown and cape, as he sighed but didn't bother with putting them on, as he just stared down at his gloves noticing that the white had gotten a bit dirty.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now" Hibiya said glancing over at the red head who smiled and nodded still in the training area. Hibiya then walked away from the area just holding his cape and crown, as he sighed, looking down at the ground.

He just walked and walked.

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse or more exhausting, a sign flew past his head and his eyes widened, as it impaled itself into the building in front of him. Anger flew through Hibiya, as he turned around.

"Just who the hell?" He asked as his eyes had already started to glow a dark blue, Nova starting to come out, before he saw just who it was "Shizuo Heiwajima and of course….Izaya…..who the hell else would it be?" Hibiya said as he got annoyed. They were fighting again, the other sighed before he put on his crown and cape back on, regardless that he didn't want to, this would really be the only way Izaya would recognize him properly.

"Izaya Orihara!" Hibiya shouted and Izaya stopped what he was doing as he looked behind him, surprisingly Shizuo had stopped what he was doing as well, curious to whom had shouted the flea's full name "Hib-chan? What are you doing here?" Izaya asked in surprise "well I just finished my horse riding club, and then I started to walk back, only to be nearly hit in the HEAD by a damn stop sign, because all you do is fight with Shizuo Heiwajima!" Hibiya shouted as he walked up to Izaya looking at him with anger, his eyes flared with blue.

"Hib-chan, no need to get so angry, it's just a bit of teasing and we were just pl-" "I don't care what the hell it was! Think of what your actions do!" Hibiya said as he hit Izaya on the head "ow, what the hell Hib-chan?!" Izaya said, as he rubbed his head, pouting at the other. Hibiya looked towards Shizuo who had dropped the sign he was carrying after he saw the intense gaze on him, it was almost as intense when Tsugaru was angry.

"Heiwajima-san, I'm sorry for Izaya's inconvenience, he clearly doesn't understand when to _shut his mouth_ " Hibiya said as he looked at Shizuo who was surprised "ah…n-no it's alright. He does this all the time…" Shizuo said and felt Izaya glare at him "I see then, sorry my cousin showed such problems for you" Hibiya said, and Shizuo's eyes widened at hearing that 'that's his cousin?' he thought to himself before he saw Hibiya pushed his hand onto Izaya's head and made him bow, while Hibiya bowed his head slightly "sorry, for wasting your time" Hibiya said as Izaya protested at the hand on his head.

Hibiya gripped harder at his head in anger, his nails getting slightly sharper and digging into his scalp "ow Hibiya! Ow, nails, nails!" Izaya finally said Hibiya's name properly "shut your mouth you damn peasant, I wouldn't be digging my nails into your head if you didn't make me so pissed all the time" he said, and Shizuo stared at the two, still surprised "okay, now say sorry" Hibiya growled out, actually _growled_ "what?! I'm not saying sorry to Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he looked at the other, before he saw the way Hibiya glared at him and he gulped, seeing Nova practically through those eyes ready to come out and rip him to shreds.

"S-sorry Shizu-chan, for being an inconvenience and causing trouble" Izaya said, and Shizuo just looked even more surprised "no it's fine flea…..just um…I-I'm gonna go….don't come back into Ikebukuro flea…." Shizuo said feeling awkward as he quickly walked away.

Once Shizuo was gone Hibiya removed his hand from Izaya's head and he stood back up straight "what was that for Hibiy-"Izaya cut his sentence off when he saw the way Hibiya was looking at him "I think we need to have a talk Izaya…." He said as he glared at him again, and then gripped onto Izaya's ear "what the hell Hibiya?! I'm not 5 anymore!" He said looking up at the other. Everyone was looking at the two Hibiya ignored the complaints from the other, as he just looked straight ahead.

The whole time Izaya had been complaining until they were in front of the house "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP IZAYA?!" Hibiya suddenly yelled losing his shit when Izaya hit at his hand. Izaya fell silent instantly "all you do is complain, tease, smirk and do annoying things! Take some consideration for others, would you!? Like, come on we're frigging family! Yeah we've all got our own problems, but you know what they are! You take advantage of that though you never think about us that often, you act! You act so well we believe you sometimes. The only time you actually give a damn is when you find something amusing or can't find something out you just ca-""Hibiya" "no! You just can't mentally understand how hard it for all of us you never seem to care!" "Hibiya!" Izaya shouted "WHAT?!" he asked in utter anger that was pouring out his voice.

"Calm down….you're not thinking straight alright? Let go of my ear and let's go inside" Izaya said, and Hibiya gently let go of his ear "bastard…." Hibiya mumbled quietly his whole body shaking from the anger. Izaya gently took his gloved hand and sighed "I know you're angry at me Hibiya, but just calm down, you know what happens when you get too angry…" Izaya said, and Hibiya down casted his gaze to the floor.

"We don't want anything to happen. So let's go in. Psyche is back by now I saw him just before I left, it should be about 5pm now" Izaya said and Hibiya nodded, before he turned towards the building, walking towards and Izaya followed closely behind. They went into the elevator and Hibiya was silent, having a blank expression but his eyes were dull like they had no life in them.

 **DONE XD I hope it wasn't that bad and omg, are Tsu and Psy gonna be the first to be a proper couple?! XD maybe….maybe not you'll just have to see! I hope this chapter wasn't that bad and sorry for not updating in a while, I've been sick and school is being a bitch ^ Did you like Hibiya in this chapter? XD boy has he gotten moody ever since bumping into Delic OoO, anyways sorry to cut it short….ish. I'll see you all next time hope this chapter was alright and BYE-BYE!**


	23. When certain things bring memories

Title **: Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Well I'm back everyone, geez Hibiya was kind of scary last chapter XD, anyways I didn't make the chapter more than a thousand words longer than my usual thing as I didn't need to add that much more…but maybe this chapter might have to be extended idk you'll find out XD but I hope you're all enjoying this so far and I'm really happy that people are reading this ^^. Anyways I think I'll stick to this chapter being just the 5,000-7,000 mark today :P onwards to thy story! CHARGE! O^O**

* * *

Hibiya was still just silent in the elevator and the air was so thick in the little space, you could cut the air with a knife, that's how thick it felt to Izaya as they were going up to the level that they needed. For once Izaya wasn't so thankful that he owned the entire floor that his apartment was on. The elevator stopped to a hold, and Izaya didn't go out, waiting for Hibiya to go. The prince went out and you could see he didn't want anything or anyone to touch him at all, the aura around him proved that _'aww lookey, look you've aggravated Hib-chan now ~'_ Izaya stopped in his tracks, as he was getting off of the elevator.

'Oh look who's finally decided to come back' Izaya said and heard a chuckle _'thought I'd give you a break, but things have gotten interesting now a days, thought I'd come back in now and have fun~'_ The demon stated, and Izaya rolled his eyes, as he started to walk after Hibiya, but not close to him. 'Yeah well great time to come back~' Izaya thought sarcastically, before both of them reached the door, and Izaya unlocked the door, making sure to let Hibiya in first.

It was silent when walking in, there was talking heard but then it had stopped when Hibiya walked into the place. Izaya looked in and saw Psyche and Sakuraya was there, their lips both pursed into a fine line, and being silent as Hibiya looked directly at them, his gaze cold and emotionless, before he turned away from them, his cape flicking in the progress.

They were all silent before Hibiya was gone and his door was closed quietly and slowly. Psyche turned to Izaya instantly when the other was gone "why is Hibi-chan angry?" Psyche asked, as he put his hands on his hips, and stood up going over to Izaya. The raven that was distracted by his demon wasn't paying attention to Psyche at that moment _'be quiet Izaya, you really should feed though, it's been almost a week since you've eaten, even without me here I know you're not doing well'_ "Izaya!" Psyche suddenly shouted, and Izaya looked at him snapping out of the conversation.

"Huh? What is it Psyche?" he asked and saw him sigh "why is Hibi-chan mad?" He asked once more and Izaya just rubbed the back of his neck "he may or may not have gotten angry at me…because I was playing with Shizu-chan again" Izaya said as he looked at them both, they both had an unamused face. Sakuraya stood up and lightly punched Izaya "hey! I already got hit by Hib-chan!" He shouted as he rubbed at the spot he was hit on, even though it was only light.

"Oh geez calm down! It's not the end of the world if you're hit!" Sakuraya said as he laughed slightly "Iza-kun….be more careful, you know what happens when Hibiya gets too mad…" Psyche said frowning slightly at Izaya "I know, I managed to get him to calm down before he got too mad" he said and Sakuraya and Psyche both nodded.

Izaya looked around "where's Roppi?" He asked casually, trying to lighten up the heavy mood that was around the three of them "he's doing work" "he actually went out of the house?" Izaya asked with a bit of surprise in his voice "you do realise he can go out of the house, right?" Psyche asked in an unamused voice and Sakuraya showed the unimpressed face.

"Well sorry, you weren't just hit on the head and forced to apologise to your mortal enemy then deal with an entire lecture on how you act towards people and family" Izaya said as he crossed his arms, his face contorting into a scowl, an expression rarely seen on him. Psyche and Sakuraya looked at each other before nodding and they both smirked slightly "3, 2, 1, GO!" Izaya looked at the two in a bit of confusion before they both pounced onto him.

"Oi, oi!" He shouted as he fell backwards, Sakuraya was on his chest while Psyche was laid across his legs "oi! You guys!" He shouted and Psyche looked towards him "you really need to relax Iza-kun!" He shouted smiling as he looked towards Izaya "well would you get off me! I can't relax with you guys on me!" Izaya said as he looked up at Sakuraya, who surprisingly had a quite serious face on him for once.

"Relax before you do anything Izaya" Sakuraya said looking down at him "easy for you to say! You don't have your oldest and youngest cousin on your chest and legs!" he said as he flailed his arms trying to get away, and then Sakuraya grabbed onto his arms, pinning them down "feed, you're stressed." Stating sternly and Izaya looked up at Sakuraya surprised, and then saw Psyche smiled at him "I'll get off your legs if you start feeding~" Psyche teased and Izaya glared at him "fine. Come here Sakuraya." Izaya said before he grabbed Sakuraya by the face and brought it close to him.

Sakuraya blushed slightly at how close they were but then the colors started to come off his face and his face paled slightly when memories flashed back. Izaya continued to feed and Psyche had gotten off of his legs and went over to where the feeding happening, and then tapped Sakuraya and Izaya at the same time. Izaya stopped and it had been about a minute of feeding, Izaya looked fairly relaxed and then Psyche smiled "thanks for helping out Saku-kun!" he said and Sakuraya nodded before getting off of Izaya.

"Now we just." Psyche then helped Sakuraya off of Izaya and then put him onto the couch before flipping Izaya on his back and took the jacket off of him "we just go-" he then cracked Izaya's back "ah!" Izaya shouted in surprise, before his demon wings came out suddenly ripping a bit of his shirt and cut Psyche slightly on his cheek "there we go" Psyche said happily before he then saw Izaya relaxed even further than what he was before.

"Now for the tail, ah geez this is gonna be hard to do, he rarely has any of his parts come out so they can be hard to get out after he's just fed, and it's from a family member" Psyche mumbled out, kind of informing Sakuraya a bit about Izaya's past. Sakuraya was already asleep, and Psyche laughed although he had, had a rough morning and afternoon with dealing with Psyche and his story telling about him and Tsugaru, plus having to do everything else that was needed.

Psyche placed his hands onto Izaya's lower back and his wings flexed themselves before stopping when Psyche cracked his lower back harshly "wah!" Izaya shouted out and then Psyche gently grabbed out Izaya's demon tail that swished around happily. 'Now for the horns….ah great….' Psyche thought, seeing the way Izaya was, the other was fairly relaxed looking like he was in bliss from being relaxed.

"Iza-kun~" he whispered and gained the other's attention, his eyes glowing a slight red from the sins earlier "I need to do your neck, do you mind me doing that?" Psyche asked but then Izaya just nodded, the other smiling at him "alright turn around then" he said as he moved away from Izaya, as he flipped onto his back.

Psyche took a deep breath before placing Izaya's head onto his legs, before turning Izaya's head to the left and right, before gently placing a hand on the left side on his neck, when his neck was facing the right side "breath in, breath out" Psyche stated, and Izaya did as told, when he breathed out Psyche cracked his neck, making Izaya flinch slightly. He then did the same thing to the right side of his neck.

After he finished doing that both of Izaya's horns were out and Izaya sat up " _mmm, thanks Psyche"_ the voice said and Psyche knew who it was, and it wasn't Izaya that was sure as hell as a fact. Psyche looked at the other "ah so taking over Iza-kun for now?" Psyche asked _"you know me very well Psyche, I really have been quite exhausted from everything that has been happening, I hope you've been alright with your certain someone in you'_ the demon stated easily and Psyche flinched slightly "ah, I've been alright with them I guess, but please don't talk about them at this moment" Psyche stated looking nervous.

" _Of course, I understand I won't mention them"_ he said before standing up and stretched his arms above his head, his wings expanding out _"man, you have no idea how long it's been since I've properly had these out, I'm so tired from not feeding for a while, thank you Psyche for looking out for me and Iza-chan'_ The demon stated, and Psyche smiled "please, it's my job to make sure that all my younger cousins are okay and doing well, but I've been worried about Izaya since we've all been separated for 5 years. How was he when we were all gone?" Psyche asked curiously, seeing the demon's eyes shimmer at the question.

" _He's been just fine, sometimes he misses his meal but he manages to get it done by having it done to one of his customers, so he's been fine, but lately, actually just this year he's been acting weirdly, missing meals, not speaking to people sometimes, and hell sometimes he blocks me out completely, now it's not my place to say but I think Shizuo Heiwajima or something is affecting Iza-chan"_ the demon said a bunch of words and Psyche took it all in, nodding before he sighed "I do feel like something is wrong with Iza-kun, he's a lot more stressed lately and seems to be losing his cool as well, he didn't do anything with Shizuo, did he?" Psyche asked and the demon's red eyes glowed.

" _Well~~~~~~ nothing much besides him taking his sins and then I lost control, he got knocked out by him as he saw rainbow eyes that-"_ "hang on! Did you say rainbow eyes?!" Psyche asked _"huh? Ah, yeah I did…..why?"_ Psyche started pacing around the room "that's probably why he's….but rainbow eyes…..why is….geez…." he mumbled small words out here and there, but not doing a full proper sentence.

The demon tilted his head before, closing his eyes and allowing Izaya to gained back control. Izaya looked confused at everything that was going on, before he felt his wing hit him unto the face, the little sharp claw on the top of it, hitting him on the cheek."What the hell?! Psyche! Why are my wings, tail and horns out?!" He shouted before looking at the other whom seemed deep in thought, causing Izaya to calm down and just had his wings close in, tail go down looking at the other.

"Psyche?" He asked once more, placing his hand on the other's shoulder, which seemingly caught the other's attention by him screaming loudly in surprise and turned around quickly to see it was just Izaya "geez! Don't scare me like that!" Psyche shouted puffing his cheeks out and putting his hands onto his hips. "Well you weren't looking or listening to me…." "Oh what did you-""Why the hell are my Demon parts out Psyche?!" Izaya said angrily, as his hands flew into the air, emphasizing how angry he was.

"H-Huh?! Oh, yeah did you alright forget that I can crack your back and neck to get them to come out?" Psyche said looking at Izaya who had a sudden realization "o-oh yeah….I forgot you used to do that for me all the time when I was younger".

 _ **Izaya always had problems making his demon parts come out, mainly because he never allowed his demon to get them out, preventing his body from getting used to the parts, the only time he wasn't in control of his body, was when his demon had managed to gain control bringing out all of his parts easily. Izaya never liked those times, as that was when his demon could do what he pleased, plus people then found out what he was.**_

 _ **When Izaya was younger not really anyone hung out with him, and that was only because they knew he was a demon, a force to be wary of, he only hung out with his cousins that were there, they had their own friends but they hung out with him, being in a school with all his cousins, wasn't the best thing but it also wasn't the worst.**_

 _ **Everyone always wondered why Psyche and Hibiya hung out with him he was only 5 at the time when people started to question Psyche and Hibiya. They never told people why, not because they didn't want people to know that they're related but because Izaya asked them not to tell, he thought he would be troublesome for his cousins that always provided fun for him. So as a way to make sure it stayed that way he told them not to tell anyone that they were related.**_

 _ **That was quite hard on both of them, Psyche was always really close to saying why but Hibiya kept him shut even if he had to put his hand on his mouth, which he wouldn't do often considering he didn't let anyone touch him and he didn't really touch anyone else.**_

 _ **Izaya was happy with having Psyche and Hibiya being there, even if he thought he was a burden at times he didn't mind, as long as he had his cousins he'd be okay…..that was until Psyche had moved schools, and went to a different place, leaving Izaya with just Hibiya, but then the next year Hibiya moved away, Izaya was still 7 at the time and that's when things really kicked in. He knew Hachimenroppi would be coming to his school, but that means he'd have to protect the other.**_

 _ **Izaya liked humans but actually having his younger cousin with him made him a bit worried. Roppi wasn't the sweetest child at times, but he was quite nice. Well, when he was a child anyways. Psyche had come back to visit one time and saw how stressed Izaya had been, and then he asked Izaya to lie down, before he cracked his back when he finished massaging him, making his demon wings come out, then tails, then his horns. Izaya always looked so relaxed when his parts came out, the most relaxed he'd ever looked in his life.**_

 _ **Psyche was happy at that, and the very little visits he did every now and again, he cracked Izaya's back every time. That was until he hit 18, Izaya never heard from Psyche, or in fact any of his cousins for the next 5 years. Mairu and Kururi were only 9 at the time but they missed all their cousins, even if they were way older than them.**_

Izaya came back into reality going out of his flashback and saw Psyche was smiling at him "remembering stuff?" He asked and Izaya nodded "geez, now I have to get these back in….." He said as he looked at his demon parts. Psyche just smiled, before going over to Sakuraya and saw the other was sound asleep "well at least Saku-kun is alright for now."

* * *

To the Heiwajima's

All of them were home as Tsuki had no art classes, Tsugaru didn't go to singing because of him being sick, Tanta didn't mind that and wished him the best to get well. Delic had just healed so he wasn't allowed to go yet, Tsugaru's order, Shizuo had just finished work and was tired slightly but still stayed awake and Shitsuo had been cleaning around the house the entire day so the place was completely clean while they were all doing things to entertain themselves.

They may all be there but they are way older than when they were kids, the only one who was probably still the same was Tsukishima, he hadn't changed one bit, except for maybe one thing.

(A/N: Another flashback, sorry yeah I guess this chapter has flashbacks upon flashbacks, but this is so you can understand how each person's past was different). _**Tsukishima had a problem when he was younger, he was, bipolar. He had a severe case of bipolar, he would change every second, which made it hard for him to go to school, so he was home schooled for most of the time, but even his parents had trouble controlling him when he changed attitude so much, he would be happy for a few seconds, and then be really angry then next. He cried really easily as well, so his parents didn't yell at him seeing how sad he got.**_

 _ **The only time Tsukishima wasn't emotional was when he did drawing, he kept a stoic face and was concentrated fully. His parents decided to implement that into his learning, asking him to draw the answer instead of write and say how he got the answer by drawing it that way. He learnt a lot actually and he wasn't emotional so his parents were very happy.**_

 _ **But one time…Tsuki got so angry that he threw a vase at the wall smashing it, but then the pieces flew and hit him slightly one went into his eye and his mother was right there, as he was crying from one eye while he couldn't close the other one. He didn't wear glasses when he was younger, not until after that incident. They managed to get the piece out but his eye was damaged, he wasn't blind in that eye just his eye sight was fuzzy, for both his eyes because that one had thrown his eye sight off.**_

 _ **Tsukishima protested at getting glasses, but after being convinced by multiple people, he wore glasses he of course chose the color, red was the color he chose, because they were like his eyes. His parents were happy about that. When Tsuki hit the age of 8 his wings had started to develop properly and his personality started to change as well. He didn't get so angry anymore, seemed happier, and had more control of his emotions.**_

 _ **Once his wings were fully developed he seemed to have full control on his emotions at all times, his parents were ecstatic about him being like that. But the only problem was now instead of having a bunch of emotions he only had two that mainly showed nervousness and happiness. He could finally go to school with his cousins that were already going to school, Tsuki would be in year 3 if he started now, being the age of 8 meant he would be in that year, while all his other cousins were in a year or two lower than him.**_

 _ **But who knew he'd have a difficulty leaving his parents or in fact speaking at all. His cousins hadn't met him before, only Tsugaru had met him, but that was once and that was when he had fallen over and scrapped his knee on the concrete. That was the only time he met someone outside of his family and he was really nervous about that, it scared him that he had to meet the rest of his family, even if he had control on being bipolar.**_

 _ **The first day was the worst for Tsuki, he was so nervous about it he felt like passing out, he would meet his cousins at break time and they would meet him as well. Their parents would be there when that happened as Tsuki came into the school 15 minutes before it was break time. He wasn't starting school yet but he would have to the next day.**_

" _Mummy, do I have to meet everyone?"_ _ **He asked her as he held her hand tightly, his body shaking slightly**_ _"yes sweetie, it'll be good so we can find out if you're able to go to school or not"_ _ **she stated and Tsuki sighed before he nodded, they then went over to the seats that were underneath a Cherry Blossom that was blooming slightly.**_

 _ **Tsukishima sat on his mother's lap and he fixed his glasses up so they weren't falling off his face as they waited patiently for the break bell to go. The bell soon went off and kids were running out of the classrooms, Tsuki was a bit surprised at how many there were and he flinched when some of them ran past him.**_ _"Tsuki, sweetie you'll be okay. They're not gonna touch you"_ _ **she said trying to calm her child down from being so scared.**_

 _ **They both waited for a few more minutes in the silence and the loud sounds of children playing behind them. Tsuki was just snuggled into his mother's arms as they waited for them to come. Tsugaru was the first person he saw, he smiled happily at seeing the other and the only one that he knew. Tsugaru was finishing his last year in primary school he was 13 at the moment but turning 14 when he was going to start high school. Tsugaru waved over at Tsukishima with a slight smile.**_

" _Hi Tsukishima, are you alright?"_ _ **He asked and Tsuki felt himself smile**_ _"I heard you had to wear glasses…is it weird?"_ _ **Tsugaru asked seeing the other had his glasses even though he saw him wearing them before, he didn't say anything about them as he had been crying at that time. Tsuki got out of his mother's lap before going over to him**_ _"I-it's a bit w-weird, but I c-can see so much b-better. I didn't l-like having blu-blurred v-vision, I th-thought I would've l-lost my sight r-really…."_ _ **He said and Tsugaru nodded, before gently ruffling his hair**_ _"I think the other's will be here soon"_ _ **Tsuki nodded looking up at him, as he fixed his glasses up, making the other laugh slightly.**_

 _ **Tsugaru and Tsuki waited for a bit longer before a voice called out**_ _"Tsugaru!"_ _ **They both turned towards the voice and they saw another brunette, he had pink and white shorts, plus a short sleeved shirt that was the same colors. He wore headphones that were the exact same as his clothes**_ _"ah, Delic. There you are and aunty and uncle are here too"_ _ **Tsugaru said before he felt Tsuki grip onto his clothes as he stood behind him.**_

" _Where's our little cousin that we're meant to be meeting?"_ _ **Delic asked happily, and Tsugaru looked down, and Tsukishima peeked out looking towards the other one that was his older cousin. He glanced up at the other that he yet to know and his aunty and uncle smiled before his aunty went over and grabbed Tsuki, making him yelp, while his glasses nearly fell**_ _"ah, Selene! Don't do that to Tsukishima!"_ _ **Tsuki's mother shouted before Selene stopped hugging and saw that the one that she was holding looked like he was about to cry.**_

" _Remember he's sensitive….."_ _ **she said looking at her and Selene nodded**_ _"sorry, I forgot. Here, Delic, this is Tsukishima"_ _ **Selene said as she crouched down and Delic walked up towards Selene and looked towards Tsukishima who looked scared, burying his face in his hands**_ _"does he not like us?"_ _ **Delic asked and Tsugaru and Selene shook their head**_ _"he just gets nervous when others are around that he doesn't know"_ _ **Delic nodded in understanding with what was going on.**_

 _ **Tsuki looked towards Tsugaru when he felt his hand be placed onto his head**_ _"hey, Tsuki there's no need to be scared. This is one of our cousins"_ _ **he said and Tsuki blinked a few times before he slowly got out of Selene's hold and gripped onto the bottom of his shirt. Delic looked at Tsukishima smiling slightly.**_

" _Hi there, I'm Delic, you're Tsukishima, right?"_ _ **Delic asked, and Tsuki was hesitant in looking up at him before he nodded**_ _"h…hi…"_ _ **He stated quietly and this caused Delic to smile further. Tsugaru then looked up and saw four other people**_ _"ah Shizuo, Kasuka, aunty Namiko_ _and uncle Kichirou"_ _ **he said and Tsuki, Delic and the rest of them glanced up towards the entrance, seeing a little boy in a red shirt with an orange, red, and green circle like thing in the middle, brown shorts and black shoes. Tsukishima looked at the boy and he seemed kind of angry looking**_ _"this is a cousin of mine?"_ _ **He asked looking towards Delic.**_

 _ **Delic looked back at him**_ _"yes, that's Shizuo, but don't worry he's a good cousin, he does have a little brother after all that's 7 years old and he's ten years old, oh I'm twelve by the way and you should already know that Tsugaru is 13 turning 14 soon"_ _ **he said and Tsuki nodded, before Shizuo and his family reached them**_ _"Anahita! It's good to see you!_ _Where's Raphael?"_ _ **Namiko asked as she looked at Anahita – Tsukishima's mother.**_

" _Ah, he couldn't come he was busy with work, so it's just me"_ _ **Anahita said and Namiko nodded, looking at her with a smile**_ _"now where's that little angel you speak of? I want him to meet Shizuo and Kasuka"_ _ **She said with a smile and Tsuki walked a bit forward up to her**_ _"I-I'm Tsukishima…."_ _ **Stated quietly and Namiko smiled while Kichirou did as well**_ _"oh he is an angel~"_ _ **she said happily before Shizuo and Kasuka stepped forward, next to Namiko.**_

" _Hi…"_ _ **Tsuki said not knowing what to say besides fix his glasses up**_ _._ _ **Shizuo looked at him for a few seconds before smiling and having a completely different expression from before**_ _"so you're my other little cousin I've got to take care of?"_ _ **he asked and Tsuki nodded and wished he could bury his face into something, he was not used to this much attention and he just wanted to hide his face.**_

 _ **Suddenly a small yelp left Tsukishima's mouth as he had closed his eyes, then felt something wrap around his neck and he opened his eyes, seeing someone that he didn't know**_ _"my name's Shitsuo, thank you for meeting us all here's a gift, I made it myself. It's a scarf"_ _ **he said.**_

 _ **Tsukishima looked confused for a few seconds, he then started laughing quietly before smiling at all of them.**_

Tsukishima seemed to suddenly snap awake from where he was laying 'ah….I haven't thought about something like that for a while….it's funny how my relationship with my cousins is so good now.' Tsuki thought to himself as he smiled slightly before he laughed quietly and started shaking his head. He saw all of them glance at them and he buried his face into his scarf as he blushed slightly, not liking the attention he suddenly gained.

Tsugaru smiled lightly at Tsukishima before turning away, waving a hand as a way to say sorry for staring. Delic smirked slightly, as he ruffled Tsukishima's hair up "finally laughing again, hmm?" He said and Tsuki just smiled, as he felt his hand in his blond hair, soon after Delic stopped and then smiled a proper smile "anyways, sorry for staring at you, we just don't hear you laugh often." He said and Tsuki nodded, bringing his face slightly out of the scarf.

Delic nodded back, and then turned away. Tsukishima was quiet for the time being and then Shizuo suddenly walked up to him, making the other gasp in surprise, when he was hugged quite suddenly not expecting it, before he was lifted slightly from where he was seated "Sh-Shizuo-san?" He said when he was standing up by now still enwrapped in the hug "sorry…I just. I still owe an apology for your arm…or shoulder…I scared you enough to scare you that you slipped, even though it was a while a while ago. I feel like I should apologise."

Tsukishima was surprised that Shizuo was apologizing to him over something that happened a while ago "Shizuo-san, that was a while ago, of course I forgive you for it…." He said as he fixed his glasses up with his free hand, before wrapping it around Shizuo as an apologetic hug. Shizuo nodded and then let go of the other, before his cheeks were coated with a slight pink color "sorry, I didn't mean to hug you so suddenly, but after hearing you laugh after so long, just made me feel and remember that I hurt you by accident, even if you say it isn't my fault I say it is." Shizuo said, before Tsuki just nodded and Shizuo sighed in relief "Shizuo-san, it's fine, really" he said, as he gave him a brief hug again.

Tsukishima let him go before sitting back down, and Shizuo gave a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck and then sat back down, his cheeks still having the slight color on them. Tsuki sighed slightly as he relaxed completely looking at Shitsuo who was silently staring "I-Is something wrong Sh-Shitsuo-san?" He asked and the other shook his head before he closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again "does your scarf still fit you properly?" He asked, and Tsukishima nodded rapidly, that his glasses flicked off.

Shitsuo chuckled slightly, before giving his glasses back to him "th-thank you" he said as he put them back on and then looked up at the other blond. Shitsuo nodded "my scarf fits me fine, in fact it's still too big for me…" Tsuki said as he pouted slightly "that's good, it was meant to fit you for a long time, when I made it at the age of 6 I made sure it was way too big for you, so it would last you a long time." Shitsuo stated, and Tsuki looked ta him with a bit of surprise "I always wondered why it was too big for me, and caused me to trip a lot" he said and Shitsuo laughed this time, only a brief laugh but it was a laugh.

* * *

Over with Hachimenroppi- Time 6pm

"Fucking bastards, making me wait for 15 minutes then not fucking turning up." Roppi said as he glared at the ground, gritting his teeth slightly "note to self, if I see them again I'm going to slit their throats…" The sun was going down by now, as Roppi grabbed out his flickblade, and continued to flick it open and closed, growling slightly.

"Better get back…knowing Psyche and Sakuraya, they'll worry their asses of about me" he said as he sighed, before taking out his phone and glancing at the time before sighing again, and then started to walk, plugging his headphones in to try and calm his wolf down that was getting just as angry as he was, although he didn't show it.

Hachimenroppi took a deep breath in before he heard music, he was still holding his blade out as he continued to walk, his face completely dead panned as he continued to walk, he noticed a lot of traffic and then he saw everyone was finished working, so most people were walking which made Roppi growl slightly.

A call then came through and stopped his music, getting him annoyed at the music stopping. He answered the call and then pulled his headphones out, stopping as he leaned on a pole to talk "who the hell wants to talk?" He asked angrily, before hearing a gasp of surprise "sorry to be calling so late then Roppi~ but you weren't at our designated spot~" "excuse me? I wasn't at it? _You_ weren't at the spot, at our designated time, if you think I hack into extremely tight security places you gotta another thing coming! You made me wait for 15 minutes, that's right _15_ minutes!" Roppi yelled angrily into the phone, people staring at him with the sudden outburst that he did.

"Oh silly, you seem to have misunderstood~ I said I finished work at 5:45pm~ I got to the spot now~" "ha! I already know what your work schedule is. You really think I wouldn't hack you and find out what you do? Don't make me laugh….get your own information, but I already got my money from you, so nice doing work with you~" Roppi said as he teased the lady that was over the phone "Hachimenroppi, you can't be serious why would you do that to me?! I'm one of your most loy-"Roppi ended the call on her as he sighed.

He then rubbed at his temples, as he looked down at the ground, gritting his teeth again 'most loyal my ass' he thought as he closed his eyes. Roppi was frowning now he then got off the pole, no longer leaning on it, he then proceeded to start walking but could feel his eyes glowing slightly, they were burning and he could feel it, meaning that his wolf felt sudden danger. He skidded to a halt in his walk as he frowned again, wondering who on Earth would even bother with him and especially when there was thousands upon thousands of people walking right at this moment.

After he felt his eyes no longer burn, and he scrunched his face up in disgust and annoyance, when he felt as if someone was there and following his presence. Roppi acted as if he no longer felt someone was there, and he glanced down at his phone ' _Roppi…someone's there'_ 'mmm, I know. Just play it off for now, and we'll head to an open grass plain or to the park even, no-one will be there. I don't know who this person is but they're sticking to the dark, so I'll just wait and see if they come out of their shadows' Roppi explained, and heard a slight growl, but then a growl of approval.

Roppi nodded his head, before feeling his eyes burn again, and he winced slightly "ah geez, too much burn" he said out loud to himself. He continued walking until he reached an open plain of grass, before he stopped in his tracks as he heard a sound of metal scrapping across the ground or wall. He turned his head towards the sound, before seeing a girl with long black hair, glowing red eyes "hi there…you seem interesting~ I'm Haruna….or Saika as you can call me…" she stated, and Roppi had a blank expression but his eyes were burning badly, nearly starting tears to appear in his eyes "what do you want?" He asked and saw a knife was being dragged across an alleyway wall, as he stepped into the grass area.

"I don't want you, I want what's inside you, it interest me~" she said, and Roppi fully turned to her now, before he felt his wolf tail come out, and his wolf ears gently come out, before growling, placing a hand down on the floor, in a protective stance. "If you want my wolf, he won't be going anywhere" he said as his eyes glowed an extreme bright red, and then Haruna was gone., Roppi dropped his blade and he didn't know why he dropped it, he just did his instincts told him to drop it.

Roppi's wolf ears twitched rapidly, before he rolled out of the way, and Haruna's knife stabbed into the grass that was the area that the raven once stood in. Haruna looked at him before she disappeared again, ears twitching again he sat up quickly, and leaped up before seeing her underneath him as he had jumped too high. She was the suddenly in the air with him 'SHIT' he thought, as he looked at her, before seeing her blade come down on him.

He grabbed her wrist and winced slightly as she was still pushing against him, he then landed back on the ground a small gasp leaving him as the wind was knocked slightly out of him already. She was then gone and he quickly stood up, before falling to the ground and she zoomed over his head, and he felt himself wince slightly as his ear had probably just been cut. He glared at her before standing completely still and she then came in front of him, dashing to him, before Roppi jumped in the air slightly, while she was in front of him, and he kicked her with a spinning kick that he did.

He landed safely back onto the ground and looked up at her that had a slight bruise on her face "you damaged my face?! My face that's for Takashi! How could you!" she then had an angry expression, and Roppi's mind clicked at her name and his "ah, the girl that was rumored to dated that teacher…." He said before dodging the knife that came at him, she struck at him in incredible speed and he gasped slightly when she nearly got his eye, but her arm was too short and it was only in front of his eye. He grabbed her arm again and threw her to the ground, before Roppi straddled her back, and held her arm that had the blade in it.

"What do you want form me?" He asked again, before she stopped struggling and smirked " _ **you**_ " she said in a completely different tone of voice, and then she flipped them around and tried to stab Roppi, before he moved his head out of the way and growled loudly, before kicking her off by kneeing her back and then kicking her head, making her fall backwards, as she fell off. Roppi stood up and coughed slightly, before he felt his eyes burn even further, and he hissed.

"Ugh…" He said quietly before he saw Haruna come out, and at him as he blocked her again, but then she was gone too quickly for him to block, and he was stabbed from behind. He yelped slightly at it, before he felt his wolf parts go back in and his world fading in and out, black spots covering his vision, and his vision then went black.

* * *

 **OMFG…..What is gonna happen to Hachimenroppi?! Haha, sorry to cut it short :P but I had to leave it in a suspense, I hope you didn't mind all the flashbacks that I did, and also the fighting, I'm not the best at fighting scenes so ya….I hope you did enjoy this because I really hope this can make up for how long it's taken me to update. I have not been feeling well again, but I had the time to finally finish this after missing three days to update it and I've managed to finish it! Although I would really appreciate some support guys =3= just because I'm worried about what you guys think about this. Though seriously I hope this is enough to be forgiven by all of you guys. I really wanna reach 2,000 reads so I can't wait :D hope you enjoyed, have a nice day/night, and I'll see you in the chapter!~~~~~**


	24. The blossoming of powers

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **YELLOW! XD well I'm back with the next chapter….some people weren't happy with me leaving it on that cliffhanger…haha….well I hope you all know what's going on with Roppi :), I don't know if you'll be happy with it but hopefully you are. Oh yes and before I forget just to tell you, this chapter is mainly based on the Orihara's but also with Roppi mainly at times, and a bit on what is going on with Hachimenroppi. Anyways let's proceeded to the next chapter, I believe I've holding you up for way too long! ~ On wards!**

* * *

Roppi was just laying on the grass, and Haruna looked at him, as she had a crazy smiled planted on her lips "you were a pain, but let's see what you've got in you~" she said as brought her blade up to Roppi's chest, before his eyes suddenly shot open again and he grabbed her wrist, in record time. She looked surprised at him before seeing his eyes were a dark red color.

"Oh that's not good. But you're affected by Saika now anyways, I will leave you with a switch of the things you hate and love. You look too much like Shizuo Heiwajima's rival so I won't cast you under that spell." She then disappeared into the night.

Roppi growled as he gripped at his head, as he sat up. He looked at the area that he was in and sighed "ugh, so annoying. I swear I got stabbed though…." Roppi said, before he touched at his back and felt nothing "was it my…imagination?" He said out loud, before standing up carefully, and noticed his wolf was silent, which caused him to frown.

Picking his blade up, he felt a sudden jolt go through his body and he gasped when a voice suddenly came through to him ' **love, love ,love ,love ,love ,love ,love ,love ,love…..** _ **HATE…'**_ The voice stopped and Roppi had a pained expression on his face, as he gripped at his hair. He threw his blade into the ground and his voice stopped.

The raven looked at his blade and frowned, he pulled his sleeve down further and covered his hand, gently picking up his blade with said covered hand, and nothing happened and he sighed in a bit of relief. Roppi looked at the blade with an even deeper frown, before placing it in his pocket and didn't touch it as he continued to walk but felt like something was stuck in his head, and now that his wolf was silent it worried him a lot.

He eventually saw Izaya's apartment in his field of vision, and frowned even further if it was evenly humanly possible with what he was doing his frown. He walked up to the door, and head butted the door and it opened easily, he didn't know why he just did with his head, he felt like it.

Gaining the attention of everyone that was there at that moment made him sigh slightly, he looked at all of them and Sakuraya was the first one to come up and gripped at his arms, pulling him in close and making Roppi have a face of surprise. Sakuraya let go of Roppi, as he had a frown on his face, and Roppi was a bit surprised at seeing such a face on him.

"Something's wrong with you isn't it?" He said and Roppi looked down at the ground, before Sakuraya made him look at him "hey, what's up Hachi?" He said as he pouted slightly, before dragging the other to where the rest of them were. For once, for once Izaya wasn't working and Hibiya seemed okay now but seemed anxious as he sighed glancing at Roppi.

"Hachi….what is the matter…you seem more sad than usual." Sakuraya said, and everyone remained silent "ah geez! Okay! I just had to deal with some fucking asshole client that decided to make me wait for 15 minutes and then not show up! Then some girl that was rumored to be with that teacher and also saying something about Saika and I just-UUUGGGHHH!" Roppi shouted as he panted slightly from his ramble.

Roppi frowned deeply after his expression turned back to normal. He looked at all of them before looking down again. Sakuraya looked at him as he frowned again, he ushered towards Psyche to come to him and Psyche quickly scattered to him.

Roppi glanced up at the two before looking down again, and noticed gold in the corner of his eye, he then felt his wrist be held from where he saw the gold and looked a bit surprised as he looked up at Hibiya "look, you're not feeling well and I've had to deal with Izaya after being nearly killed. We don't need to worry about anyone else in this family, so cheer up or we'll be forced to do rational things."

Roppi had a bit of surprise expression, before Hibiya lifted from his spot on the couch "o-oi, Hibiya!" Roppi shouted as he was still in shock from the other suddenly take charge of him, he then saw the way the other gazed at him and fell silent at such a deathly gaze.

He was brought into the kitchen and saw as Hibiya gave a drink "drink it. Shinra suggested that you should drink it after I went to him before going to my horse riding club, I had to check on Nova, he said the other is okay for now which I'm happy with" the prince said to him and Roppi looked at the drink suspiciously.

"But you'll have to cut it open…" Hibiya said before he watched Roppi reach into his pocket, and then his blade flicked open, before he went to go cut the drink open, he seemed to stop in what he was doing.

Hibiya made a confused face before he saw Hachimenroppi look up at him, his eyes glowed an extremely dark red. Hibiya stopped, shock showing on his face, before Nova suddenly came out in Hibiya, and pinned Roppi to the ground, making a clatter in the kitchen, gaining everyone else's attention.

They were just outside the kitchen, and you could see that Hibiya was on top of Roppi, his crown had fallen off, and Roppi was struggling underneath the older raven.

"Hibi-chan, what are you doing?!" Psyche shouted as he ran over to him and pushed Hibiya lightly but he didn't budge, a small rumble of a growl left Hibiya as he looked at Psyche, eyes glowing in slight blue mixed with gold.

Sakuraya looked at what was going on, and gripped Izaya's hand before dragging him over and Izaya had an un-amused expression, as he looked at the thing that was going on "Hibiya!" Sakuraya shouted before Roppi looked at him suddenly and growled loudly, and he flinched slightly.

"Get that blade out of his hand. _Now_ " Hibiya stated his voice mixing in with Nova's. Roppi clenched tighter at his flickblade when they said to take it away. Psyche looked at Roppi "hey…his eyes they-"" _ **blade. Now.**_ " Hibiya interrupted him before he could say anything. Psyche was hesitant on taking the blade, before Izaya easily took it out of his hands.

"Should've just taken it Psyche" Izaya said as he looked at the blade. Sakuraya still kept his eye on Roppi and noticed the color of his eyes had reverted back to their original color, and he seemed to have mellowed out and had no recollection of what was going on.

He looked at everyone with a confused face, and Hibiya slowly let go of him "Rop-chan, you're not well. That's a fact, I see you weren't lying when you said something about Saika" Izaya said and Roppi held the side of his head in confusion, not really knowing what happened.

Sakuraya was the first one to help Roppi up and sighed "I don't know what's the matter with you Hachi, but you didn't seem to be yourself" he said and Psyche then smiled at the two "well at least that's done, but we should get Shin-chan to check up on Roppi-kun" Psyche said as Izaya was still looking at the blade. "Keep any blades away from Hachimenroppi, that means your katana too Sakuraya" Izaya said in a serious manner which surprised all of them.

"Awww~ but I like my katana…." Sakuraya said as he pouted slightly, before he felt weight on his shoulder turning and seeing Roppi was leaning on him "just do it Sakuraya, I don't want to hurt anyone when I'm not in control." He said and the other thought for a while and then nodded "okay…I….alright, I'll keep that in mind then."

After an hour the weirdest thing happened, Roppi was asleep by then and Sakuraya was watching over him, way too worried for the other, Psyche had gone to his singing job by then, Izaya had started working once more and then Hibiya was in the room not wanting to talk after having himself be taken over Nova, even though it was briefly.

Sakuraya was stroking Roppi's hair, but saw the way that he had a pained and annoyed expression while sleeping, he sighed as he saw the way the other was acting even though he was asleep. Sakuraya lifted the other up gently so that Roppi was leaning on him properly he just looked down at the other his face scrunched up in worry.

A ringing sound then came through where Izaya was and he answered it quickly "hello? ~ Izaya Orihara speaking~" he said and Sakuraya looked at Izaya and put a finger up to his lips, and Izaya saw it as he nodded, going a bit quiet "ah, Shiki-san~ you need me to do a background check on someone? Find out all I can about them? Hmm, sure name them and I'll give you the price when I'm done. Who is it that I must research about? ~" Izaya asked happily as he spun around on his chair.

Sakuraya frowned as Izaya was still being loud he then gently set Roppi back down so he was laid down properly, before heading over to Izaya "Tsugaru, and Shitsuo Heiwajima? Why them specifically, the youngest and eldest?" He asked and Sakuraya stopped in his footsteps.

'Why would Izaya, need to research about Tsugaru and Shitsuo?' Sakuraya thought to himself, before frowning a bit. Izaya glanced over at Sakuraya when he suddenly came over, and gestured for him to come and Sakuraya did as told.

He went over to Izaya who then proceeded to open a notepad on his computer, writing down to Sakuraya to see [he wants to find out why they're so unique, one of his man had a bullet in his leg and was nearly killed. He said it was something to do with Tsugaru and Shitsuo, apparently he shot Shitsuo and Tsugaru absolutely lost it] "ah I see Shiki-san, I shall then search up on them, nice doing business with you" he said before ending the call and Sakuraya had a shocked expression.

"Ah, geez, can this day get anymore weirder?!" Sakuraya shouted before quietly covering his mouth, when he realized he was being too loud, and he possibly could've woken Roppi up. "But Shitsuo was shot…?" Sakuraya asked in worry and then Izaya sighed slightly "but now that you mention that, Psyche had been rambling on and on about Tsugaru when he got home…..I think he might've started something with him, he seemed to be blushing a lot, and fidgeting constantly when talking about him. I guess he must have feelings for him…" Sakuraya said as he trailed off, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"Huh? Really, never thought Psyche was one to swing that way" Izaya said as he rolled his eyes as he closed the notepad "hmm I should ask Tsugaru about his feelings and then ask Psyche" he said and Izaya noticed that Sakuraya had stopped with saying san at the end of anyone's names. 'He must be comfortable again if he's no longer using san' Izaya thought to himself before seeing Sakuraya go back to Roppi.

Izaya frowned as he saw the way Sakuraya was looking at Roppi he then turned towards his computers once more and went into his files labeled under Heiwajima. He sighed before clicking under Tsugaru's name and then going back to the file and clicking on Shitsuo's one. Having them both open, while he started to read through them.

Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki Heiwajima is a cousin of Shizuo Heiwajima and is also related with _Delic, Tsukishima and Shitsuo Heiwajima_ other cousins of Shizuo Heiwajima.

He is unique with his great singing skills, but also the very supernatural creature that lives inside of him, his Demi-God; Ryoto, his Demi-God allows him to clam down anyone when he speaks his voice, if he wishes to but when it comes to his Demi-God having control of him, he makes people fear him, as his Demi-God is based off of his emotions at times as well.

When his Demi-god has control of him, his hair goes to three different colors, brown, black and the blond in his hair. Tsugaru had a very calm and nice personality, rarely getting angry at anything or cursing as a matter of fact, he only gets angry when his family is in danger or hurt, causing him to have his Demi-God powers activate.

Ryoto is a dangerous enemy if able to take over Tsugaru, as he is one that will do nothing until Tsugaru is clam once more, meaning he will destroy and wreak havoc upon the entire city or place that he's in if he has to. 'Ah, so you have to be wary with this one…' Izaya thought as he continued to read.

Ryoto has a complete opposite personality compared to Tsugaru he has an angry expression on all the time and can be seen to smirk quite often, while using his ability of emotions, and he uses streaks of lightning and makes the person feel that emotion when he strikes them with said emotion.

It is not clear to when Ryoto was made and born into the world, though he is said to have been around since the Greek times, as he is a Demi-God and they were part of a big thing in Greece when the beliefs came in, so possibly he must have been made when super naturals from people's beliefs came in.

"Why am I not surprised? He's so easy to research about, and that I can easily get into the police station files and also the hospital record~" Izaya hummed out loud quietly before he looked over to Sakuraya and noticed he was still looking at Roppi, making him snicker before proceeding with rolling his eyes and then going back to the information on Tsugaru.

Tsugaru was originally a brunet before he dyed his hair by having Tanta, his boss that he works with when performing music asked him if it was possible for him to dye his hair blond, as it would be appealing to audience's opinion, so Tsugaru had gladly agreed to do such a thing, having Delic as well meant that he could practice with him often, but Delic ended up not taking up the music career and took up on the hosting job when some people came up to him and asked him about it, he was pretty young at the time, but Tsugaru gestured for Delic to go.

Tsugaru is always one to put others before him, so it wasn't that hard to believe that he pushed Delic further into his career. The way the other treats everyone around him is completely different to how his Demi-God treats people, that's why when Ryoto was in Tsugaru, or forged with the other they noticed he was considerably calm, that is before Ryoto started to take over and you can tell when the other takes over when his eyes turn a very dark brown.

The doctors noticed that when someone had brought a needle and his face went into a shocked one form the usual calm one, causing his eyes to go brown and a bunch of streaks of color came out of him, but this was at the age of 8 at least.

Izaya kept reading on what was said about the now blond and sighed "wow, this is only the second page out of how many? They would've been keeping him on track if he had that type of Demi-God in him."

Izaya said before sitting up straight to relieve his back of having to be arched so he could read it and examine everything "Hmm….so much to read, Ryoto huh? I'll have to tell Psyche about that" Izaya smirked as he thought about how to tell the eldest cousin.

' _Iza-chan why don't you just tell Psyche when he gets back? It'll surprise him considering he works with Tsugaru, and he should already know the blond is a Demi-god'_ Izaya's demon voice to him and he felt his smirk go wider 'sounds like a plan' he said back and heard a chuckle _'alright Iza-chan. Continue reading then'_ Izaya went back to reading as he sighed slightly.

He was silent the entire time as he read, until he heard groan and saw that Roppi was now awake and looked up at Sakuraya, because his head was rested on the other's lap. Sakuraya gave a small smile at the older raven on him.

"hi Hachi~ how was your sleep?" He asked and Roppi sat up slowly rubbing at his head "ugh…my head feels like it was split in half…." He groaned out as he pulled an annoyed expression. Sakuraya laughed slightly, before ruffling Roppi's hair, but felt the other flinch and smacked Sakuraya's hand away.

Izaya had looked away, but when he heard the smack, even though it was only on the hand, it was loud. This instantly caught Izaya's attention away from the reading that he was doing and saw Sakuraya was shocked and his hand was red slightly. Hachimenroppi looked shocked himself at what he did, and gritted his teeth slightly, he quickly stood up even though he had a killer headache.

He saw his flickblade on the kitchen bench and quickly walked towards the door, his hand zipping over and grabbing the blade before leaving the door open and leaving through it. Sakuraya saw Roppi grab the blade even if he was so fast at grabbing it, possibly using his wolf to help but Sakuraya's fox was faster to spot him grab it.

"Hachimenroppi!" Sakuraya shouted and saw the other freeze in his footsteps slightly, as he was just about out of sight from the door.

He slowly turned towards Sakuraya and his eyes were the normal crimson color that they were and Sakuraya sighed in relief, before he walked over to Roppi quite quickly "give the blade." He stated and Roppi looked at Sakuraya with mild surprise.

He held his hand out to Roppi and his eyes looked at the hand then to the blade he was holding "no thanks Sakuraya, I'll keep it" he said glaring slightly at Sakuraya, a warning of some sort that he needs the blade.

"No, Hachimenroppi! Give the blade!" "No!" Roppi shouts back, before turning away from him and running quickly in said direction that he was facing "that! Ugh! Izaya, I'll be back, I have to get that blade!" Sakuraya shouted, before he chased after the other, slamming the door shut.

Izaya was surprised that Roppi had actually managed to say no to Sakuraya, considering that he rarely says no to the younger one.

Sakuraya chased after Roppi as the other was running, and he looked behind him and saw Sakuraya there. His eyes widened slightly and ran out of the apartment building; he was on the streets on Shinjuku at night time, and the street lights were on, he bit his bottom lip before running in the direction of Ikebukuro. Sakuraya saw which direction Roppi went, and gasped slightly before furrowing his eyebrows in a bit of anger and concentration.

His eyes glowed in a slight lighter pink color before running after Roppi once more, but his fox helping him out slightly, Sakuraya wasn't happy at the other ignoring him and then running away from him at the same time. Roppi was still running not looking back like he was told before from his adoptive father who said 'if you run from someone, don't look back no matter who they are, if you have to run from someone. Run' he wasn't one to tell others about the one thing that stuck with him from his adoptive father, even Sakuraya didn't know about it.

Hachimenroppi was starting to get a bit tired not really used to running so much; it was obvious to hear that Sakuraya was still chasing after from the clack from his geta on the ground, he was still holding his flickblade but didn't bring the blade out, he just wanted to hold it and he didn't know why but he just wanted to hold it. Roppi was panting slightly before he no longer heard the clacking and was a bit surprised.

But then he felt arms wrap around him while he looking back, and his head was on someone's shoulder, a hand wrapped around his hand, the one with blade in it. He was surprised and looked up only to see Sakuraya was there in front of him, doing everything that he just felt, and his hand clenched around the blade tightly instantly.

Roppi looked at Sakuraya as he flinched back but was already trapped in the hug that Sakuraya was giving him, he tried to struggle even a little but was useless against the other "ugh Sakuraya, let go" he said and saw the other shake his head.

"Not until you give me the blade." Sakuraya said in strict voice, and Roppi looked annoyed before he flicked the blade open, he hesitated to open it since he couldn't remember what happened last time when he opened his blade, only remembering Hibiya on top of him and then passing out from the shock of everything.

Sakuraya felt the blade press against his hand, and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw those once crimson eyes now turned a wine (A/N: Wine is the proper term for dark red =3=) color.

Sakuraya gently removed his hand from the blade and saw Roppi glare at him "let me go asshole" he said in a harsh tone, pushing against him with his hands that were free. The other shook his head and saw Roppi had an instant change in his expression an angry expression take over completely, and he slashed at Sakuraya quite quickly.

An arm flew into the air and the pink kimono was ripped, but no damage done to Sakuraya's arm, not a scratch. Roppi was still entrapped in the hug but he just glared at Sakuraya, trying to use his free hand that wasn't holding the knife to get away from the other seeing as the way his body was fighting against hurting the other, he then pushed at Sakuraya with full force and some of his wolf kicking in, making the wine color in his eyes go away slightly by making them a bit brighter in color but not a great deal of change.

Sakuraya was pushed full force into a wall, and Roppi glared at him as he was breathing a bit heavily "Hac-"he walked towards the older raven, but then he was cut off again as Roppi put the blade to his healing wrist, slicing gently and a trickle of blood came out, Sakuraya took a step back instantly and Roppi moved the blade away "don't come near me. _I hate you…_ " Roppi said as he trailed off with his words before looking at Sakuraya.

His eyes practically screamed 'help me, please!' Roppi then had his eyes glare back to how they were before no longer sending a message out.

Sakuraya frowned at seeing Roppi like this, his brain was probably being tortured and the way he looked was completely different to how Sakuraya knew him.

Was this what he looked like when he looked at everyone he hated? Sakuraya bit his bottom lip harshly enough to make it pulse red slightly before gently reaching out to Roppi but the other growled.

Roppi took a step back, and kept his eyes on Sakuraya but then he saw the others body was kind of glitching and his eyes widened, before he felt a hand cover his eyes and another grab the blade tightly that was in his hand _**"you should really keep an eye on your surroundings Hachi~"**_ 'that voice….' Roppi thought to himself and his wolf growling, before his hand instinctively dropped the blade to the floor, and felt something be placed on the back of his head.

" _ **Heh, good Hachi, it's been a while since I've seen you, hmm...carrying your blade with you and then cutting your wrist isn't the best thing to do, especially when you're not yourself. I don't know what happened but I'd say it was something bad if I had to come out and help Saku with you Hachi"**_ Sakuraya said his voice sounding sly, cunning and even sweet to Roppi's surprise. Roppi felt like pudding in the others hands, he had lost the menacing glow that was once in his eyes and fell against the other.

"Ah…Sakuraya…? What happened? Why's your fox out?" Roppi asked in confusion as he looked up at the other _**"ah, I see you've snapped out of it Hachi~ you had Saku worried sick, you know that right? Take better care of yourself, and**_ _listen to Sakuraya_ _ **okay?"**_ His fox said his eyes a beautiful Cherry Blossom color that glowed vibrantly. Roppi would recognise those eyes anywhere when he had to, even his wolf knew who it was and decided to stop being so protective.

Sakuraya smiled before his eyes slowly started turning back to their normal color, and Hachimenroppi quickly stood himself up. He watched Sakuraya as he had a dizzy expression on his face, and Roppi made himself prepared for anything that could happen next within the next few seconds. Sakuraya held at the side of his head, still having a smile as he looked at Roppi.

His facial expression changed as he then pulled a tired one, dropping the smile and falling forward slightly and only then did Roppi have the other fall into his arms, and had passed out. He sighed and looked at his blade that was left on the floor; he closed it before deciding to pick the flickblade up, and then slipped it into his jacket's pocket.

He suddenly felt the cut that was on his left wrist and winced slightly even though it was only a small cut, he probably cut himself on a artery, or vein, most likely only a little, but blood was pouring out of him and he looked at where he was, seeing that he didn't get that far from where Ikebukuro was because of how far he had ran. Roppi was about to start walking when he heard a voice.

"Roppi-san…?" 'Shit, Tsukishima.' Hachimenroppi thought to himself as he heard his name be called by an all too familiar voice.

He bit his lip thinking if he should respond to the blond or not 'ah, fuck it' Roppi though before looking over his shoulder towards the other "what are you doing out here, Tsuki?" He asked and saw the blond clench at his scarf instantly.

"I….I managed to get lost…." He said, and Roppi instantly poker faced at hearing that answer. He looked down at Sakuraya who was still in his arms "hey Tsuki…." "Yes?" "Can you help me with something?" He asked and Tsukishima looked surprised at Roppi.

The blond had gotten lost when he had told everyone that he was just gonna go to the store to get some sweets or something because after all the words and the affection that he was shown briefly from when he had only laughed.

Tsuki nodded and saw Roppi had smiled slightly an actual smile which made Tsukishima blush himself even if it was only slight. Roppi then turned around fully careful with Sakuraya that was still in his arms "oh no, what happened to them?" Tsuki said as he frowned "this is Sakuraya" "that's Sakuraya?! Oh no, do you want me to carry him?" He asked and Roppi nodded and Tsuki nodded back in reply.

Grabbing Sakuraya gently Tsukishima brought him into his arms gently carrying the other having his head rest against his chest as Sakuraya was being held bridal style basically but held tightly so he had his head there.

Roppi smiled at Tsukishima, as he then sighed "thank you Tsukishima." He said and Tsuki felt his face heat up at hearing his full name be spoken and seeing a smile, plus the way Roppi was acting out of character.

"I-It's no p-problem R-Roppi-i-san, r-really, you're a friend after all" Tsuki said as he managed to get the end of his sentence correct with no stutters at all. Hachimenroppi looked at Tsuki with a sad sort of smile "I see then, can we go back to my cousin's apartment and put Sakuraya there, then can I talk with you Tsuki?" He asked and having a mild surprise on his face, Tsuki nodded slowly as he just realized what Roppi had said.

Hachimenroppi nodded in return before turning away from him and walking, Tsukishima quickly started to follow after the raven not saying a word much as he looked down at Sakuraya, seeing the resemblance between the two. He still said nothing as he looked up at Roppi before he saw something he should've seen earlier, he was bleeding, from his arm.

"Roppi-san, your arm, it's bleeding!" Tsukishima shouted and saw Roppi freeze in his footsteps "I'll fix it up when we get there." He stated bluntly and Tsuki frowned instantly, a worried and concerned expression blossoming on his face.

"But that's not good! I've got some bandages in my bag if you need them…." Tsuki said as he looked towards Roppi, his head tilted slightly trying to see the other's face "it said its fine." Roppi said coldly and the blond puffed his cheeks out slightly, looking at the hacker that was in front of him as he fell silent again.

Tsukishima glanced down to Sakuraya again and saw the other had a troubled expression even though he was asleep…or so Tsuki thought. Sakuraya's eyes suddenly shot open and looked at Tsukishima with surprise, as the blond nearly dropped him when he went to get up quickly "wah~" Tsuki said quietly as he looked at Sakuraya, who had nearly fallen out of his arms.

Tsukishima was just hanging onto Sakuraya by his waist and the raven was leaned backwards in his arms, they both blushed extremely dark red (A/N: I know I said wine was the proper term for dark red but I kinda prefer saying it over wine sounds like they're drinking XD). Roppi turned around and saw that Sakuraya was being gripped on his waist and tilted backwards slightly like he was gonna fall backwards, Tsuki had his left arm wrapped around his waist having a shocked face, but Roppi could see both of them were embarrassed beyond belief.

"Awake now Sakuraya?" He asked casually and saw him look at him before he nodded "o-oh, I'm really s-sorry, you just s-sud-dnly j-jumped out of my a-arm an-and the on-only way I-I could've caught you w-was i-if I-I wrapped my a-arm around you w-wai-ist" Tsukishima said as he gently set Sakuraya down, and the raven smiled lightly at the flustered blond "it's alright…really. Who are you anyways?" Sakuraya asked kindly.

"Me? Ah, Umm…I-I'm Tsuki-Tsukishima Hei-Heiwajima…" He said quietly s he instantly buried his face into his scarf a lot, Sakuraya's eyes widened "oh you're Tsukishima?! You're so cute! ~" He shouted surprising the blond at the sudden outburst. Hachimenroppi watched the two interact his face staring blankly at the two.

"Hachi~ you never told me he was a blond! He's so fricking cute! ~" Sakuraya said gushing over Tsukishima while he looked back at Roppi "I thought you would've known who he was considering you knew Tsugaru and Shitsuo…" He said in a tired voice and Sakuraya looked surprised "umm…well I don't ask Shitsuo about his family as I feel that it's an intrusion to ask someone about their life. So unless he asked me I was going to tell him about our family~" Sakuraya said before looking down at his right arm "oh that's right you ripped my kimono…"

Tsukishima was a bit surprised to hear that and Roppi was equally confused "ah, sorry you won't remember, now let's just go home so you can patch your wrist up" "a-ah, u-umm…I-I have bandages…." Tsuki said quietly, Sakuraya then shot a look straight back at him.

"You have bandages on you? Well that's great but why do you have them on you?" Sakuraya asked and Tsukishima held his hand up "I'm clumsy…" He said showing the bandage that was wrapped around his fingers and his hand. "Oh dear, that would've hurt, do you mind if we use your ones?" Sakuraya asked double checking.

"O-Of course, R-Roppi-s-san needs it, and I just g-got these f-from pap-per, just paper cuts n-not that b-big of a-a deal" Tsukishima stated, before smiling lightly his blush almost completely gone now, and he then opened his bag looking through it. He ended up pulling some of the items out of his bag, maps, cloths, more bandages, another pair of glasses and some lollies.

After a few more moments of silence his grabbed out the roll of white bandage, and handed it to Sakuraya who gently took it from his hands "thank you" he stated and Tsuki just nodded adjusting his glasses.

"Now pass your hand." Sakuraya said and Roppi pulled a bit of a scowl on his face, before reluctantly placing his hand in Sakuraya's and Tsukishima watched the two of them, seeing a completely different side to Hachimenroppi. Roppi had a calm expression on him and not a look of disgust, Sakuraya was just pleasantly smiling as he wrapped the bandage around his hand.

"U-Umm…I-I'll g-go now" Tsuki said quietly as Sakuraya handed the bandages back to him "oh, you're going? Will you be okay walking back by yourself?" Sakuraya said and felt concern for the other even though he had only just met the other in person "I-I'll f-find my w-way somehow, don't wo-worry rea-ally Sa-Sakuraya-san is n-nice so I'll go and t-try t-to find m-my way home"

Tsukishima smiled at the two before seeing them both frown and he blinked a few times "okay, no. Let's go" Roppi turned away, and then Sakuraya gripped onto Tsuki's scarf, surprising the other as he nearly fell backwards, but Sakuraya casually walking "Sakuraya-san, Roppi-san? Wh-What are you d-doing?" He asked glancing up at the kimono wearing clad.

"You can come back to our house and then call your cousins to come and get you""but th-that's s-so m-much tr-trouble f-fo-"he was then suddenly cut off from Roppi "you get lost easily Tsuki, now be quiet…please. I already have a headache, and you shouldn't argue with us at this moment, I'll take you back home after but you really need to relax. Somehow, your stuttering is unbearable at the moment" this was stated in a harsh and cruel tone and Tsuki whimpered slightly.

Sakuraya looked back at the blond when he made a small whimpering sound, surprised by how the other made a sound over just some words. Sakuraya gently let go of Tsukishima's scarf and pulled him in towards him "don't worry about Hachi, Tsukishima. He's been like this for a very long time. I didn't know you got lost easily." He said trying to make the blond feel more at ease as Roppi walked back the way that he came.

"W-Well I-I have a-a t-terrible s-sense of d-direction" Tsukishima looked up at the sky, daydreaming a remembering slightly about something. "I-I gained my t-terrible s-sens-se of direction once my an-angel wings dev…..A-Ah, I-I mean, never mind!" Tsukishima said as he just realized he had told a person who wasn't part of his family and someone that he didn't know all that well he had angel wings.

"WHAT…..You have angel wings!?" Sakuraya shouted and even gained Hachimenroppi's attention to which he stopped and looked towards Tsuki "angel wings? You're a supernatural?" Roppi said and Tsuki looked at the two of them, face beet red and body trembling slightly. He quickly turned away from them not wanting to look at the two, but he suddenly felt a hand slip underneath his scarf and gripped onto his chin, making him shiver greatly.

He was forced to turn back around and as he looked over his shoulder, he was greeted with red eyes, almost the same color as his "R-Roppi…." He said in surprise "answer my question" Roppi said and Tsukishima looked surprised and embarrassed at the close proximity between them. He then closed his eyes tightly and his lips quivered "hey Hachi, that's enough…you're scaring him…" Sakuraya said and Tsukishima felt the hand let go of his chin, his left eye opening slowly, as he felt himself start to get scared at the way the other was acting.

He closed his eyes again when he saw Sakuraya coming towards him, clenching them closed again but then he felt arms wrap around him and he was surprised, before gently opening his eyes, but they now glowed a very soft white color. Basically drained of all color in them, but it was mixed with a slight yellow as well, an angelic glow to his eyes, as he relaxed in Sakuraya's hold.

Hachimenroppi watched as Tsukishima's eyes completely drained of color, put then yellow was mixed into them suddenly so his eyes were white and yellow, a very light yellow color in them. He grinned slightly at seeing the way Tsukishima was already having his supernatural come out, and seemed like he wasn't struggling against Sakuraya at all.

"Okay, you can let go" Roppi said and Sakuraya gently let go of Tsukishima, as he placed a finger underneath his chin and lifted it seeing Tsuki didn't really respond "hmm…perhaps he's slower in his supernatural form?" Sakuraya asked as he looked at Roppi "maybe I didn't use it right, it's been a while since I've done anything like this" Sakuraya gently let go of Tsukishima's chin as he heard the other state that.

"Well all of us haven't really used our actual powers often do we? ~" Sakuraya said as he suddenly changed personality a bit "ah that's true" Roppi said before Sakuraya grabbed Roppi's hand "well, work your magic~" he said bringing the other to Tsukishima who still seemed out of it. Hachimenroppi glared at Sakuraya slightly before bringing a hand up to Tsukishima's face and bringing it closer to him.

He hit foreheads with the other gently and saw the other's eyes flicker with something in them, before feathers were shown everywhere and falling gently to the floor, white feathered wings had expanded out from Tsukishima's back and stretched and flexed out.

"Oh my….I believe those wings are even larger than Izaya's demon wings, how majestic" Sakuraya said as he looked at them, as the wings curled in slightly and then around Roppi as well, keeping the other trapped there. Roppi was shocked at the action the other did "you aren't anyone of my family or friends….." Tsukishima trailed off looking at Roppi.

"Oh, his angel doesn't seem to have the same memories as Tsukishima does, like we do. It must block out everything he sees through Tsukishima's eyes, only time he can actually see anything is when he's in control of Tsukishima" Sakuraya stated and Roppi looked back at him.

"Hey…who are you?" Tsukishima asked as his wings curled in and made Roppi face him. Roppi just looked at Tsukishima before the other took his glasses off, and the raven had to take an intake at the sight of the others face, his face was mind blowing. 'God….he's kinda hot…WAIT! What the hell am I thinking! I hate humans!' Roppi thought to himself before his face heated up slightly.

The way that Tsukishima looked with his glasses off was completely different to how he looked when wearing them, the way his eyes were clearly shown, the colors standing out greatly in his eyes, then the way his lips were slightly parted and the light showing on his face made him seem much more serious then who he was.

He hadn't stuttered at all, only trailing off and not saying much, the way his speech pattern was now, was another thing that took Roppi's breath away. Sakuraya stayed silent not wanting to interrupt the two as it looked like something was going on between them and he didn't utter a word.

"It's H-Hachi-Hachimenroppi Ori-Orihara…." He stated and Sakuraya was surprised to hear him even stutter, because Roppi rarely stuttered "ah Hachimenroppi, that's a nice name I like that Hachi for eight, nice ring to it." Tsukishima said and smiled.

'God…that's smiles just….' Roppi felt his face get even hotter at seeing the smile, that angelic and beautiful smile.

"Oh, by the way what am I doing out? Tsuki isn't in any danger."

* * *

 **AND I'M FUCKING DONE! ~ Now I have no idea if I'll be able to get the next chapter up as I'm a bit busy with school, I'm going on vacation in a few weeks time. So if I get the next chapter up then yay! ~ I hope this chapter was okay and omg so much going on! This was a little over my 5,000-7,000 word limit, but I might do a little story between Sakuraya and Roppi only...because I made them a ship by accident XD =w=, just in case you're interested but of course I have to write it first XD See ya'll later! :)**


	25. Angel and demon know each other!

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Hey everyone, I would've gotten this chapter up faster, but I was doing my Hachimenroppi x Sakuraya story ^^ so yeah….meh don't think anymore differently of them if you read it that was just something I did for fun and I've had the urge to do :P Anyways, hope you're all doing well and have fun reading +_+**

* * *

Hachimenroppi looked at Tsukish-the angel, with mild surprise, but then he remembered what Sakuraya said, that the other didn't have recollection of what happened.

The wings were still curled around him and glancing up at the angel, he stood up slowly and gently pressed against the wings seeing that they let go of him and his wings fluttered. "You have a power right?" He asked and the angel blinked a few times "ah yes I have a power…" He said and looked at Roppi as he flapped them slightly.

"Well I have to ability bring others' supernatural out or animal if I wish, I brought you out as I wanted see how you were" Roppi said coldly and the angel pulled a face of concentration, before he closed his eyes briefly, then opened them once more glowing slightly.

Sakuraya looked at Tsukishima with surprise at seeing the way he looked, he couldn't see the other because his wings were covering his face but now that he saw him it was quite impressive the way he looked without his glasses.

His glasses were held in his right hand and he looked at the two "if you're wondering what my power is, you'd have to ask Tsukishima about me revealing them to you two, but I'm sure he won't mind. You are his friends after all, right?" He asked and they both nodded "a friend of Tsuki's is a friend of mine" he stated and then raised his hands slightly.

Strings that were very thin and barely being able to be seen if it wasn't so dark, came towards Roppi and Sakuraya "what is th-""don't be afraid of it, it won't harm you" Tsukishima stated and then the strings wrapped around the two of them, and a gasp left both of them.

Tsukishima looked at the two and smiled slightly, before he brought the strings back "ah, sorry had to check your memories to make sure you weren't lying, but of course I could read your mind anyways so it didn't really matter much" the angel stated and smiled again.

"Wait, you could read our minds?!" Roppi yelled as his cheeks went heated a bit "huh? Ah, no I was joking~ the only time I can read people's mind is when my strings are attached to them" he stated and Sakuraya laughed slightly.

"Though I've confirmed that you guys are Tsukishima's friends so that's good, my power is basically that I can alter people's memories and even read through their memories and minds, but I don't do such things to Tsuki's friend." He stated and Roppi sighed.

"You trust too easily, what if we found out what your powers and we weren't friends with Tsukishima?" Roppi asked "then I would change your memories and allow Tsuki to gain back control. Then he wouldn't know a thing" he said and Sakuraya looked at him with a bit of surprise again, "ah, smart thinking""exactly. Now if you don't mind me, I have to let this clumsy blond back in before he panics~" the angel said with a laugh, before putting the glasses on again.

"Wait, before you go. Why did you take the glasses off?" Roppi asked and the angel smiled again "I can't see with glasses, so that's why I took them off. Tsuki needs glasses because of childhood things. I'd really appreciate it if one of you could catch Tsukishima for me" he stated and both of them looked confused.

"Ah I see don't quite understand. Catch him, because he'll black out for a few seconds and so help me if he gets damaged I will alter your memories or even worse show my actual power which isn't pretty…" The angel said as he held a dangerous smile on his face.

His eyes then changed back to red in an instant and Tsukishima started falling to the ground, Roppi caught the other with one arm and nearly fell over himself.

Tsuki slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times, as his eyes slowly came into focus, because he just saw a blur in front of him at that moment, he was then able to see properly.

"R-Roppi…S-Sakuraya?" He asked in confusion, as he looked at the two that were standing there "what happened?" He asked quietly as he slowly started to stand up, Roppi helping him stand up and Sakuraya looked up at the blond placing his hands on the side of the blonds head.

"Wh-what?" Tsukishima asked as he felt the hands there "you're coming back to the house with us, right? You seem like you need a break anyways considering you passed out on us" Sakuraya said glancing back at Roppi who seemed a bit anxious for some reason.

"I-I passed out? O-Oh…so that's wh-why I c-couldn't re-remember a th-thing…." Tsuki said as he frowned slightly "yeah so won't you come with us so you can take a break and we'll call your family. I have Shitsuo's number after all" Sakuraya stated and Tsukishima looked a bit confused before nodding "a-alright" he stated and began to walk with the two.

Roppi still ahead of the two and seemed kinda angry but you could see that his eyes were red, really red and Tsukishima was confused as to why the other was like.

'Ugh! Stupid, don't think about him like that! You're not gay and you hate all humans!' Roppi reassured himself but felt his heart pound in his chest as the memory of Tsukishima's face came up. 'It was just a face! Everyone has a face, and there are people who look better than him!' Roppi shouted in his head an annoyed expression on his face.

He was kind of glad that Izaya's apartment wasn't that far with how fast they were walking; he turned slightly his eye in sight only and looked at Tsukishima who was buried in his scarf by now because you could barely see his face, glasses and eyes showing only.

Roppi sighed as he turned back towards the apartment that was in view by now, he could hear Sakuraya and Tsukishima talking, mainly Sakuraya though, and Tsuki replying quietly, "so Tsuki? What do you think about your family?" He asked and then blond looked confused at the raven.

"M-My fam-family… W-Well…I love them of course…e-even if we have o-our differences, w-we're still f-family. Th-They c-care for m-me and I-I c-care for them…" Tsuki said and Sakuraya laughed slightly "you know Tsuki; you don't have to stutter all the time…really, we're not going to hurt you."

Tsukishima looked surprised now "e-eh…s-sorry I just stutter a-a lot" he said and Sakuraya sighed slightly "you remind me of Izaya when he was younger~" He said and Tsuki tilted his head, his glasses going in the same direction.

"Izaya is one of our cousins, you'll meet him soon, promise" Sakuraya said with a smile and Tsuki nodded as he sighed slightly "Izaya's building is that one" Sakuraya said as the building came into view for the two of them.

Tsukishima had to look up as the building was way too tall; he looked at the building his right cheek puffed out slightly. "Well let's go Hachi, Tsuki!" Sakuraya shouted and caught the older ravens' attention.

Roppi was then met with Sakuraya who hooked his arm with his, Tsuki had his hand laced into with Sakuraya and the two were dragged with a happy Sakuraya leading them.

Tsuki nearly tumbled over his feet at how fast the other was going Roppi basically let the other drag him having a bored face; Sakuraya was smiling as they ran into the building "duwah!" Tsuki suddenly shouted as he nearly tripped over his own feet when the door swung open.

Sakuraya heard the sound leave Tsuki and looked back at him still running, waving slightly at the receptionist lady who waved back with a smile, "oh, sorry Tsuki, but we just need to go up the stairs and then were there""st-stairs?!" Tsukishima shouted as he looked at Sakuraya who nodded happily.

"N-No, pl-please!" He shouted, and Sakuraya stopped instantly, as he looked at him "okay, okay…no need to cry…" Sakuraya said as Tsuki sighed in relief but still looked scared, tears were evident in his eyes but he didn't have any falling from his eyes.

"We'll take the elevator""I'll meet you guys there" Roppi said and Sakuraya nodded, Tsuki not saying anything, his face still buried in his scarf. Roppi waved to the two lazily and then turned away, as he walked away from them. Sakuraya grabbed Tsuki's sleeve gently, but felt the other flinch.

"I promise we won't go on the stairs, let's go on the elevator" Sakuraya stated and Tsuki nodded, removing his glasses, as he wiped at his tears with his free hand. The raven frowned slightly, before ruffling the other's blond hair despite him being taller than him.

Tsukishima looked at Sakuraya with a blush dusting his cheeks slightly "you're nice Tsuki, I think you'll change Hachi~" he said and then the elevator doors opened and Tsuki looked slightly clueless "ah, don't worry, nothing you need to worry about" Sakuraya says with a smile.

They went into the elevator; Sakuraya pressed the button for the 3rd floor, the doors closed and the elevator started.

Hachimenroppi had reached the door already as he sighed. He looked at the door and thought if he should open it or not without Sakuraya and Tsukishima 'whatever…I shouldn't care…' He thought and placed his hand onto the handle, before he felt his body hesitate on turning it.

The hacker stared at the door, before his hand went back to his side.

A ding sound was heard and Roppi glanced over to the elevator doors, knowing that it was the angel and fox. Then as if on cue, Tsukishima and Sakuraya walked out of the elevator.

Sakuraya saw Roppi and smiled at him "hey, Hachi. I thought you would've gone in already." He stated as they both reached to where the other was.

"I just reached here; you know how slow I like to take the stairs" Roppi easily lied to the other, but Sakuraya saw right through him "hah, nice try but let's just go in already. I think you're going soft on me, Hachi" Sakuraya said as he punched the other lightly on the shoulder.

Roppi actually smiled slightly before sighing.

"Whatever, let's just go in." He stated and Sakuraya nodded, as Roppi opened the door "a-are you s-sure I-I'm all-allowed t-to come in?" Tsuki asked and Sakuraya nodded.

"Let's just go in, if he saw something then eh…not our problem, you can hang in our room then. " Sakuraya said, before he yanked Tsukishima into the place "wah!" The other said in surprise as he nearly fumbled with his footing.

"Ah…Sa-chan, and Rop-chan, you're back what did y-" Izaya stopped in his sentence when he saw Tsukishima "why the hell did you bring Shizu-chan into my house?" Izaya asked angrily as he grabbed his flickblade out, and pointed it at the blond.

Tsukishima yelped, and Sakuraya stood in front of him "Shizu-chan is who again…?" Roppi asked as he glanced over at Izaya "you don't need to know who Shizu-chan is…" Izaya said with a scowl, and Roppi could see that stress on his face and bags under Izaya's eyes.

"U-Uhm…I-Is Sh-Shizu-ch-chan, Sh-Shizuo Hei-Heiwaji-jima?" Tsuki asked as he looked above Sakuraya shyly "well, of course you'd know who is, because you are him!" Izaya shouted and launched his blade at him.

Sakuraya was still stood in front of Tsuki, and the blond saw the blade come at him. Tsukishima panicked and quickly grabbed Sakuraya, and covered him with his taller body, taking the blade to his back. Sakuraya was surprised by Tsuki going in front of him, and heard a whimper from the blond.

Roppi looked at Izaya in raged "Izaya! Snap out of it, you FUCKING IDIOT! You just aimed your _fucking blade_ at **Sakuraya!** " He shouted and Izaya looked towards him, anger flared on his face "you shut up! You brought him here!" Izaya said, as his hands slammed onto the desk.

"Tsuki…Tsukishima?!" Sakuraya shouted, as he felt all the weight of the blond fall onto him "Tsukishima?" Izaya asked, as he glanced at Sakuraya "yes you fucking idiot! This is Tsukishima, not Shizuo fucking Heiwajima!" Roppi yelled, and then Izaya looked at Tsuki, still scowling.

"I'm…alright…" Tsuki said quietly, before Sakuraya stayed in place "I'm okay, really" Tsuki said, before he stood up straight and looked at his back "ah…I got some blood on me" Tsukishima seemed to have lost all his stuttering suddenly, he then pulled the flick blade out of his back and the cut was shallow, as he chucked it onto the floor.

Sakuraya, and Roppi looked surprised at Tsukishima "you obviously don't understand what happens when you mess with an angel, _**demon**_ " Tsuki said, as he unraveled his scarf from his neck slowly, and the scarf fell to the floor silently. He then turned towards Izaya with a smile that screamed death.

Izaya glared at Tsukishima instantly "so that's why I was so agitated so easily. You're an angel" he said, and Tsuki closed his eyes still smiling before a yellow glow came from around Tsukishima's neck, and made the room shine brightly.

Izaya hissed at the bright light and covered his eyes, even Sakuraya and Hachimenroppi had to cover their eyes. Once the light was gone Tsukishima had white circles around on Tsukishima's neck in a perfect circle. They were all surprised by the circles on his neck not expecting to see that.

"It can't be…." Izaya said and Tsukishima opened his eyes, the eyes flicked to white and the soft glowing of the yellow "oh, it can be" he said and then the circles slowly started to turn black "after all, you should know what happens when you mess with the highest of the high in rankings, and then proceed to hurt their friends" Izaya looked surprised at seeing him like that.

"Sakuraya, Hachimenroppi…I need you to leave. _**Now**_ **"** Izaya warned and they both looked confused "NOW!" He shouted and Sakuraya grabbed Roppi, by the arm, even though the other looked infuriated and a door was slammed. Tsuki looked at Izaya and smiled more "long time no see" Tsuki said, and Izaya felt his eyes glow instantly, allowing his demon to control.

" **Who'd think you get stuck with that idiot"** _"I can say the same, but I never thought you'd live in a stalker, who's obsessed with humans"_ Tsukishima was no longer in control, and his angel had taken over, the voice graceful and nice **"ha. You'd be surprised how great this body is, even though he's stupid at times he does a good job"** the demon stated and then sat back down.

" _Same with Tsukishima, you should research about him after you're finished researching Tsugaru and Shitsuo"_ stated calmly and then demon was about to say something, before his mouth shut.

" **You looked at their memories, didn't you?"** He asked and then angel nodded _"hey…it's been a while since I've seen you, haven't seen you since you died in that other body. How have you been doing?"_ **"Could be better, you Tenshi?"** The demon asked and the angel smiled, and went to go take his glasses off before shaking his head and kept them on.

" _Aww, you actually remembered my name~"_ the angel said before sighing _"you should really be careful who the hell you aim at Akuma"_ _ **"be quiet! No-one knows my actual name."**_ _"Eh? You didn't tell the guy? Make sure you tell him, do you know how Nova is doing?"_

Akuma looked at Tenshi a bit surprised **"man, you seem to remember a lot"** _"not that hard to forget things when you're practically the highest ranked and the first angel ever, I mean I know every single supernatural and animal, so yeah"_ Tenshi stated with a smile **"ah, something's in Nova, he's not doing well. Hibiya who's his person is unique in a way"** _"uh-huh, alright…how about-actually I won't mention them"_ the angel stated and Akuma looked at him.

" **You can go talk to him if you'd like"** the demon suggested and the angel shook his head, and then the black circles turned into white ones once more.

" _I can tell the supernaturals in Roppi and Sakuraya haven't told their names either. I of course know them but I won't name them, as Tsuki is coming back into consciousness. Anyways, let's cut it short and I'll see you another time probably. Don't speak of this and keep it out of your person's mind"_ Tenshi stated and then his eyes slowly started to turn back to red.

Akuma smirked widely before his eyes turned back into their normal color, Izaya watched as Tsuki fell, and his instincts kicked in, as he grabbed Tsukishima. He sighed and looked confused at the other and wondered why he was so angry at the other earlier for no reason.

"Sakuraya…Roppi, come and get Tsukishima…" Izaya said in a tired voice, as he raised it slightly to call the two. They both came down, Roppi stormed over to Izaya and went to go swing his hand at the other, but his wrist was gripped onto.

Izaya had closed his eyes expecting the slap, and then opened them when he received none "Hachi, you don't have to!" Sakuraya shouted "this piece of shit, almost got you killed, and then proceeded to hurt Tsukishima. He deserves at least a fucking whacking across the face!" He shouted in rage, before Sakuraya sighed.

The younger raven then forced his arm down, and brought the other closer, but glare slightly at Izaya "can you please put Tsukishima down on the couch, Izaya. I need to call his cousins." Sakuraya said as he looked down at Roppi, who had been restraint and was still trying to get out of his tight hug.

Izaya didn't say a word, and then laid the blond down onto the couch gently, he rubbed at his temple, as he sighed "look I-""don't you say another fucking word…" Roppi growled out, eyes blazing in red fury. Sakuraya mouthed sorry to Izaya and the other rolled his eyes and turned to his computer.

Sakuraya then grabbed his phone, as he made Roppi sit down and called a number.

* * *

Over to the blonds XD

"Where is Tsuki? Did he get lost again?" Tsugaru questioned quietly "I thought he'd be back by now honestly" Shizuo stated with a worried tone "you know he gets lost way too e-"Shitsuo was cut off from his words. His phone was ringing, and he calmly answered it.

"Hello? Sakuraya-san, why did you call?" Shitsuo said, and all eyes landed on him, to which he didn't really care about "u-umm, h-hey Shitsuo. Your c-cousins Tsukishima is over h-here at my cousin's pl-place. We found him when he was lost" Shitsuo's eyes widened.

"Oh you have Tsukishima? Oh that's great news we were getting worried about him. What's the address?""Let's just say Shizuo will know him, just say at Izaya's place and you can follow him" Shitsuo was a bit confused but nodded "alright, thank you Sakuraya-san" Shitsuo said and ended the call.

"Well, where is he?" Shizuo asked first, as he looked at Shitsuo "Izaya's place" Shitsuo stated and Shizuo's face turned furious again.

"He's **where?!** At that fucking flea's place?! Oh, I am so going to kill him, and ring out his little fucking scrawny neck!" "Shizuo, calm down" Tsugaru stated and Shizuo shook his head, and Tsugaru sighed as he saw his calming power wasn't working on the other. Shizuo stood up instantly, slammed the door open and stormed out, the whole building practically quivered under the rage.

"I'll go with him Tsugaru-sama; just you stay here and keep an eye on Delic." Shitsuo said and Tsugaru nodded.

Shitsuo speed walked to catch up to Shizuo who was raging. It was 9pm by now so practically no-on was on the streets "Shizuo-san, wait" Shitsuo said and the other blond looked at him "the fucking flea has Tsukishima; we have to get there as fast as possible. I don't know what he's going to do" Shizuo said as he clenched his hand closed.

Shitsuo looked at Shizuo, and frowned slightly before he nodded "well, let's go then." He stated and Shizuo nodded stiffly before he broke off into a sprint, Shitsuo followed quickly, just speed walking it, he was fast enough because of his butler job with all the speed that's needed.

Tsugaru looked at the still open door and sighed, before he glanced down at Delic. The other was asleep by now and he noticed that his cuts were slowly healing and you could see them healing. Tsugaru sighed slightly, before he shut the TV off, and turned the light on.

Delic was still asleep and Tsugaru looked at the other his face blank of expression. He knew that Quinn (Delic's vampire) was finally awake once more, because Tsugaru could see the fangs in his mouth faintly when he breathed in.

Tsugaru sighed once more, his head hurting a lot. He then sat back down as he looked at the host. Delic's eyes then fluttered open, as they glowed a bit, when he yawned.

"Hello Delic…have a good sleep?" Tsugaru asked and his face showed a neutral expression "huh? Ah yeah…head hurts slightly though, must be because he's awake now. I should heal and then go to work; my shift starts in an hour or so anyways…" He said, but then saw Tsugaru looked worried, even if it was only slight on his face.

"Hey…what's up? Where are the others?" Delic questioned and Tsugaru showed a bit of shock on his face "well...Tsukishima had gone out when you fell asleep, and then he hasn't come back yet. Then Shitsuo got a call from Sakuraya and said that Izaya had him at his place." Tsugaru said as his face turned blank once more.

"Izaya..? Oh Izaya Orihara. Isn't that Shizuo's mortal enemy because he always chases him?" Delic asked and Tsugaru nodded "that would explain why he always gets angry at the mention of his name though" Delic chuckled at hearing him say that "yes, but we don't need to go get him, just let him storm off to his place, and he'll be back. Maybe he might even become friends with him."

Tsugaru laughed slightly at that and then nodded "well, I'll let you heal, I think I'm going to crash for the night" he said and Delic nodded, as he let the other go upstairs.

* * *

Back to the raven's XD

Roppi was still angry at Izaya, his face agitated badly, they were all surprised that he hadn't woken up, as Sakuraya told them that he woke up in seconds but he seemed to be out completely. Perhaps he was tired, because he seemed to be breathing just fine, but was still knocked out from when his angel took over.

"Izaya, what did happen if you don't mind me asking" Sakuraya asked and Izaya glanced over at him "I can't seem to remember what happened…it's really annoying me though…" Izaya said as he tapped his finger lightly on his desk.

Roppi was about to say something, but Sakuraya covered his mouth, as he saw the other go to speak. Roppi glared at Sakuraya and tried to say something, but it was muffled. "Don't say anything Hachi, please. We just need to wait for Shitsuo so he can get Tsukishima, and tell us how he's doing" Sakuraya stated and Roppi slouched against Sakuraya.

Sakuraya sighed as he felt the other give up and he removed his hand. Izaya had gone back to his computer now and Roppi stayed silent. They were all quiet the only thing heard was Tsukishima's harsh breathing.

The door was then suddenly kicked down "Izaya, you bastard! What the hell did you do with Tsukishima?!" They all looked at the door and saw none other than Shizuo "ah, Shizu-chan, you're here~ well take your cousin, already why don't you?" Izaya said and Shizuo scowled at him.

"He's on the couch, take him and go." Izaya said as he didn't seem interested in the other. Shitsuo slowly walked in as Shizuo still seemed pissed.

"Shizuo-san, just grab Tsukishima-san, and let's leave" he said and looked around the place, as he noticed Hachimenroppi and Sakuraya were there, Sakuraya then pointed to the couch across from him.

Shitsuo saw that Shizuo was ignoring him and just kept an eye on Izaya, Shitsuo then went over towards the two of them and waved slightly at them, before he turned around and saw Tsukishima there. He gently lifted the other up before he saw his neck.

"His…his scarf is gone…" Shitsuo said with a quiet voice and Shizuo whipped his head in Shitsuo's direction as soon as he heard that "it's what?" He asked in a panic, as he headed over to Tsukishima, ignoring Izaya now, concerned more about his cousin.

All the ravens were confused at seeing the two acted that way, yes even Izaya dropped what he was doing and looked towards Shizuo and Shitsuo. "His scarf is gone…shit…" Shizuo said as he saw the circles that were exposed on his neck.

"Sakuraya-san, do you know where Tsukishima-san's scarf is?" Shitsuo asked with a wry smile. Sakuraya shook his head and Shitsuo looked a bit annoyed "where's his scarf? He can't go out like this" Shitsuo said as he looked at Shizuo with worry.

"I know Shitsuo.""Do any of you know where his scarf is?" Shitsuo said as he glanced at all three of them "it's in his bag. I placed it in there so it wouldn't get dirty" Roppi said his face bored "thank for telling us that Hachimenroppi-san" Shitsuo said, as he gave Tsuki to Shizuo, while he opened the bag.

The scarf was gently grabbed and Shitsuo examined it "alright, there's nothing on it, so he should be okay" he stated, and Shizuo nodded, before the scarf was wrapped around the other's neck gently.

Tsukishima's eyes then fluttered open "Shitsuo and Shizuo-san?" He asked quietly and Shizuo handed Tsuki back to Shitsuo before looking at Izaya, and walked over to him. Izaya glared at Shizuo, but Shizuo had a calm expression.

"Sorry for breaking your door flea. But understand this." He said and then leaned closer to Izaya "do not. Fuck with my family, especially Tsukishima or I swear to **god** I will hunt you down until you learn to not mess with my family" he said strictly, not even looking back at Izaya when he turned away.

Shitsuo looked kind of sad at seeing Shizuo like that, and Izaya looked surprised himself. The younger blond carried Tsukishima who was awake now, and Shizuo had already walked out. Shitsuo turned towards to the ravens, and bowed deeply even though he had Tsuki in his grip, who clenched onto the front of his shirt gasping in surprise.

After bowing Shitsuo looked up at Izaya "sorry for Shizuo-san's destructive behavior Izaya-san, I hope we didn't disturb you too much and I hope that we can make it up somehow" Shitsuo said as he smiled lightly. "

Actually, you can. If possibly at 7am in the morning can you get Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshi Heiwajima to come here?" Izaya asked with a smile and Shitsuo tilted his head before nodding "consider it done; I'm sure Tsugaru-sama won't mind coming. Thank you Izaya-san, goodbye Hachimenroppi-san and Sakuraya-san."

Shitsuo said before he picked the door up with one hand, and put it back into place, even managing to get the nails back in "done. Thank you and goodbye" Shitsuo opened the door, and closed it. Izaya waited for the door to fall but it didn't and he looked surprised at that.

"He fixed it…" He said with astonishment written on his face, and then Sakuraya giggled slightly, his cheeks a small pink on them.

"Ah, so that was the Shitsuo on the phone when you came back. The one you have a crush on!" Izaya shouted and Sakuraya's cheeks went read "shut up Izaya!" He shouted flailing his free arm while Roppi had fallen asleep on the other.

"Hai, hai~" Izaya said, as he smirked a bit "Izaya…are you sure you're alright? You seemed kind of stressed and exhausted" Sakuraya asked, before he shifted his gaze to Roppi for a second to check that he was actually asleep, and then towards Izaya once more.

"Ah…I've just got a lot of work to do, that's all. I have a lot of jobs this week, so I'm packed up with all my jobs to do and it's tiring." Izaya stated and received a nod "anything I can help with?" Sakuraya asked and Izaya shook his head.

"It's alright you don't need to do that I have Nam-oh wait, I forgot I put her on vacation because all of you guys were here" Izaya said as he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "ah…I just need to get this d-Sa-chan?" Izaya said as he felt a hand be placed on his right eye.

"Just relax Izaya, really I can help you out with whatever you need to be helped with" Sakuraya said as Izaya looked at his computer screen and saw Sakuraya in the reflection.

Izaya sighed "fine. Just go in already" he said and saw Sakuraya smile happily before his fox parts came out, and Izaya felt glitching on his right eye. He saw Sakuraya go in and out of reality, before he was suddenly gone and a little mini fox appeared on the computer screen.

"You're kinda cute like that Sa-chan" Izaya said and the fox looked up at Izaya before he sighed and nodded "fine, here. This is all of my work that I have to do" the informant stated and clicked open a file as the little fox sat patiently on the bottom of the screen.

"I still can't believe you're able to use your power to your glitching powers to do this kind of stuff Sa-chan" Izaya said and Sakuraya made a little bark sound and Izaya cringed slightly at the sound "quiet down Sa-chan. You don't wanna wake up Rop-chan" he said and saw the fox ears go down.

"That's alright, but here you go. These are all my files that I need to work on, and here are the emails that is needed" Izaya said, and the little fox on the screen began to walk onto the emails, just touching them and then going through them all, his fur going from an orange color, to all types of different ombre colors on the fur, changing continuously.

Izaya watched in amazement at Sakuraya's fur 'that's a new trick' he thought to himself.

Before he flashed so many colors and then Sakuraya stepped on the different files one color going onto each one, until all his colors were gone from his fur besides his orange color.

"Are you done now Sa-chan?" Izaya asked and the fox shook its head, and Izaya sighed. The fox then jumped on all the files once more, and they all flashed quickly on the screen.

The pictures flashing in as well, Izaya then saw the fox glitching slightly, and the files went over the emails, and then they went back to their original spot and then Sakuraya came back out of the screen.

But when he came back out of the screen and into reality, he landed in front of Izaya, and this caused Izaya's chair to tumble over and Sakuraya was on top of Izaya, as the two were on the ground.

"S-Sorry, Izaya…" Sakuraya stated as he winced slightly, before he raised himself up gently. Izaya then saw that Sakuraya's sleeve had been cut "Sa-chan is your arm okay?" Izaya asked as he pushed Sakuraya up and off gently.

Sakuraya helped Izaya up, and he sighed before the computer shut down itself "why did, Sa-chan?" He asked and then Sakuraya sighed "my arm? Its fine, it was just from Roppi, and then I made your computer shut down when I sent everything needed, and made sure everything was saved. So take a break, go to sleep like Hachi is."

Izaya looked towards Roppi and sighed slightly "alright fine. When Rop-chan wakes up, tell him I'm sorry. I don't feel like angering him any further as I've exhausted myself far too much within the span of one day." He said as the other nodded.

Izaya then proceeded with heading up the stairs and went into his room.

Sakuraya glanced at Roppi "wake up Hachi, I know you were faking it" he said and the other opened his eyes "you're too good, at knowing me""I dealt with you for 6 years so of course I'd know a lot about you" he stated and Roppi had a blank expression.

"Whatever I'm going to go to sleep for real now" Roppi said as he stood up, Sakuraya followed after him and their rooms were across from each other "night Hachi~" he said and Roppi looked over his shoulder "night." He said before he closed the door.

* * *

To the walking blonds :P

Shizuo was smoking his cancer sticks in anger, crushing them continuously, when he looked at Tsukishima who seemed pretty scared even though they were pretty far from the apartment now.

"Shizuo-san, you're gonna run out of cigarettes if you don't slow down" Shitsuo said and the clad bartender looked at him, before he sighed "yeah I know, but that flea is just so annoying." Shizuo said and looked at Tsuki.

The other was quite silent for most of the walk, but then again Shitsuo was still carrying him, the other didn't complain and just looked at the night sky, the air was a bit chilly and his breathing was clearly seen in the air. "Tsukishima-san?" Shitsuo asked.

Tsuki looked away from the sky to the blond who called his name "do you mind if you tell us what happened?" He asked and Tsuki frowned a bit, not a good expression on his face.

"I can't say…really...I can't remember anything" Tsukishima said and then they both nodded, and Shizuo didn't smash his cigarette again, and he seemed to have calmed down immensely after hearing that.

"You remember your dots at least, right and the rules about them?" Shitsuo asked and Tsuki's eyes widened "a-ah…y-yeah…" He said getting nervous once more again. The butler frowned at seeing him like that; he was never one to be like this unless his dots were mentioned.

"If you remember the rules, what are they?" Shitsuo asked as he looked away from the other not wanting to see his facial expression at hearing the question. But Shizuo saw his expression and frowned, the other bit his lips looking down at himself, eyes seemingly glazed over and he looked dead a bit. His face then went stoic.

"Rule 1, of the angel dots…don't show them at all cost especially to a demon. Rule 2, if a demon is near you and your dots are exposed, don't allow your dots to turn black. Rules 3, if you lose your protection to your dots don't go outside. Rule 4, if you are an angel that passes out after you go back into hiding in your bonded; don't be outside when that happens as anyone can target you." Tsukishima said before taking a deep breath in.

"Rule 5 and the last one, if a demon touches your dots don't allow any other angels around you, unless they are a fallen angel, as fallen angels can take the black dots away from you briefly, and consumed the demon powers before giving you back perfectly clear and white dots onto the area the dots are on" Tsukishima stated and Shitsuo then looked back down to the other.

"Good, you know the rules. But you wanna know how many you broke?" He asked and Tsuki looked fearful "h-how many…?""Two out of those five," He said and saw that Tsukishima had started to tear up.

"Hey there's no need to cry Tsukishima…" Shitsuo said as he dropped the san, but it didn't stop Tsuki from starting to cry, and he sobbed quietly a lot trying to stop himself from making any sounds "b-but I b-broke the d-dot r-rules!" He shouted, and Shitsuo and Shizuo frowned right away.

"You won't get in trouble Tsukishima, we can guarantee that much, and you know we'll protect you at all cost" Shizuo said and the angel looked at the two, tears still going down his cheeks. "Hey, no need to cry now, okay?" A gloved hand wiped at Tsukishima's tears and underneath his eyes gently.

"Really…you've been so strong Tsuki, so don't cry now, keep being strong" Shitsuo said and Tsuki looked at him the tears stopping momentarily, and he gritted his teeth slightly, before he sniffled slightly and nodded.

"Alright good, Shizuo-san, take Tsuki-san" Shitsuo said and shortened the name before Shizuo gently picked the other out of his hold, still having him in the bridal style that Shitsuo had him in earlier. Shizuo had already crushed the cancer stick that he had been smoking under his foot.

Tsuki said nothing as he wiped at the few stray tears that he had leaked out of his eyes, Shizuo frowned at seeing Tsuki like that, but he had a reason to cry. The last time he had broken the rules some other random angels had come and attacked him and hit at his white dots, so he was defenseless and was left on the floor crying.

Shizuo was the one who found him and saw that his white dots had electricity coming out of them meaning someone with lightning power was what got him. Tsuki was whimpering and Shizuo was pissed, Tsukishima was only 10 at the time he had just started his second year in school, Shizuo had just started his 4th year in school.

Someone picked on Tsukishima because he broke one rule by accident because his teacher took the scarf away from him, but oh boy did the teacher learn to never take away the scarf, and so did all the teachers.

So Tsukishima had the right to be afraid because he hadn't broken any of the rules for so long, and now that he was 22,it was scary because that meant that he could damage him more, so he was scared, scared to no end. But he was with his family at this time so he was at least a bit lucky.

But Tsukishima was so scared of things like that and Shizuo didn't want him to face that again, he knew the rules off by heart as the angels that beat him that day, repeated the rules over and over again, making sure that he knew the rules and recited them backwards and forwards.

Shitsuo saw the fear and sadness in Tsuki's eyes but he had to make sure the other knew about it and made sure he knew which ones he broke, but of course he would protect the other with everyone else, besides his power is helpful when it comes to protecting someone.

Of course almost no-one knows what his power is besides the person he works for in his job and Tsugaru. He won't of course tell anyone else what his power is at this moment, but maybe in the future.

After a long walk of silence, the three made it back and noticed no-one was there, as Shizuo opened the door with his keys. Tsukishima was placed onto the couch, but gripped at his scarf tightly, completely covering his neck, and making sure that it was covered.

They were all still silent and it was a bit tense "I'll make us something to eat" Shitsuo said, and Shizuo nodded, while Tsuki said nothing just looked at the ground "Tsuki, do you want something, I know it's late but you must be hungry" Shizuo asked quietly but saw the other's one eyes wide and petrified of everything at that very moment.

* * *

 **I'll leave it there ^^ hope this chapter was okay, and omg…what's this thing about Tenshi (Tsuki's angel) and Akuma? (Izaya's demon) They know each other, and Tenshi is the first angel ever and knows all other supernatural creatures and animals?! What is he doing inside of Tsuki?! Oh my god! Well, well! ~ Anyways, just to note you all, if I don't post another chapter up in another 4 days, it's because I've gone on holidays…so yeah…3-4 weeks until I can update once more…so yeah…sorry? Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter, whenever that'll be! ~~~~~~~**


	26. bunny and Demi-God

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Hey everyone, man the suspension in the last chapter was like, omfg, this like OoO. Anyways welcome to the 26 chapter, super short intro not much needed to be said and let's go ^^**

* * *

Shizuo hated the expression on Tsukishima. It was nothing good for the blond; he was fragile because of everything that he went through in the past, it wasn't bad, but it was effective to him.

Shizuo placed a hand on him gently and slowly, but heard the other whimper and flinch "Tsuki…" He said quietly and watched him closed his eyes instantly.

Tsukishima couldn't see what was going on because he had closed his eyes, but he then heard a gentle voice come into his mind ' _Tsuki, there's no need to be afraid…it's just Shizuo, he's not gonna harm you at all._ ' Tenshi stated and Tsuki opened his eyes slowly, and saw Shizuo was in front of his face, with a gentle expression.

"Hey… You there now?" He asked and Tsuki slowly nodded, as his head hung down and his glasses started to slip off. Shizuo sighed slightly before he looked over to Shitsuo who was cooking something for them to eat.

A clatter was then heard on the ground, and Shizuo looked back at Tsuki instantly. His glasses fell off his face and onto the ground and made the sound "Tsuki…are you okay?" Shizuo asked and Tsuki nodded again.

' _Tsuki, talk to him. He's not gonna hurt you, they're there to protect you_ ' Tenshi stated once more 'n-no! I d-don't wan-t-t to in da-danger them!' _'Tsuki, please, I haven't talked to you for age, so please just listen to me. I'm asking you a favor so you can be protected and I don't have to worry, please!'_ Tenshi shouted and Tsuki winced slightly at the yelling from the angel.

'Okay…Okay….I'll try…' Tsuki thought to himself and heard a sigh of relief _'thank you Tsukishima, really'_ 'n-no p-problem Ten-Tenshi.'

Then there was silence and Tsukishima slowly looked up at saw how worried Shizuo was. Tsuki frowned slightly, as he gently grabbed onto his sleeve, and caught the attention of the other. "Hmm…?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"I-I'm s-scared…r-really…" he said quietly, and saw Shizuo's facial expression soften "that's all I needed to hear Tsuki" he said and picked the glasses up off the ground. He then handed them back to the younger blond, who slipped them on.

Tsuki frowned still, as he looked at Shizuo "you're scared right?" he asked, and Tsuki nodded slowly "you want to sleep with all of us then? You know if anything frightens you just tell us" Shizuo said, as he held his hand out.

Tsuki looked at the hand, and gently grabbed at it, and Shizuo gently grasped it back "good, now let's eat" he said as he went to the kitchen and the food was ready. Shitsuo glanced over his shoulder and smiled at seeing Tsuki was less nervous now.

"We'll just have Teriyaki beef" Shitsuo said before he headed up the stairs "I'll grab Tsugaru-sama, as I'm sure Delic-san is already gone" he stated and Shizuo nodded before he glanced at Tsuki who was still shaking slightly.

"Here, Tsuki, be careful alright?" Shizuo said as he handed him the bowl. Tsukishima nodded as he scratched a bit at his neck. Shizuo watched Tsukishima go to the table and grabbed the other three bowls that were there.

Shitsuo lightly knocked on the door and then heard nothing, he opened the door gently and saw that tsugaru was sleeping "Tsugaru-sama, you need to wake up so we can eat…" he stated and then saw the figure in the dark move.

"Mmm…coming…" The voice said quietly and calmly, Shitsuo nodded "oh and Tsugaru-sama, Izaya Orihara wanted to see you, I can take you there tomorrow it may be of importance."

He then left the door open. Tsugaru looked at the door and sighed before slowly getting up and winced slightly. He continued to walk slowly but his head was killing him.

'Stop it, stop it. Just ignore it. Put a mask on if you have to; just don't let it get to you.'

* * *

The next day (A/N: Lolz I'm evil to skip to the next day at, I guess?)

"Something was up with Tsugaru" Shizuo stated as he looked at Shitsuo and Tsukishima who was still anxious.

"Hmm, what makes you say that Shizuo-san?" Shitsuo asked as he looked at him, and glanced up from the book he was reading. "He ate funny, like someone was keeping him from moving much""he did just wake up though when we were eating."

"I know, but he never eats no matter how tired he is. He's kept the same eating posture for years." Shizuo said, as he folded his arms and Shitsuo shrugged "I didn't see anything wrong with Tsugaru-sama, and I couldn't see anything wrong with his health" he stated, and focused his gaze onto his book once more.

"Sure…whatever you say, you alright Tsukishima?" Shizuo asked and the blond nodded and smiled before he rubbed at his neck under his scarf.

Shizuo nodded and sighed slightly, as he saw Tsuki like that, he'd scarf at his neck constantly now ever since the incident. That was probably because of how scared he was, so you can't blame him. Shizuo looked at Tsukishima and frowned slightly.

It then felt silent once more before a sudden crash was heard in the room that Tsugaru was in, Delic hadn't come back from work which was a bit worrying but he did return really late sometimes, super late.

Shizuo was the one that got up at hearing the sound of the crash, but Shitsuo was the one who dropped his book and was heading up the stairs already "Tsuki, stay here" Shizuo warned and the younger blond nodded quickly.

The both headed up to the room quickly and saw a window was smashed and Tsugaru was on the ground, not moving. Shitsuo went right to him and Shizuo stood there shocked "Tsugaru-sama?" Shitsuo asked in worry.

"Where's…Tsuki?" He asked in a quiet voice "he's downstairs by hi-""AAA-!" A suddenly scream came through the whole household but was cut off, and Shizuo cursed instantly "crap, what's going on?" He quickly ran to where Tsuki was but to see he was gone, completely. No trace of him, only his scarf was there.

It was a distraction so the angels could torture Tsuki for breaking the rules he didn't mean to break "omg…they might strip him of his wings….he'll lose Tenshi…." Shizuo said before quickly running up to the two.

"Tsuki's gone!" He shouted and they both looked mortified "you have to see that flea, right? Well go see him, ask for help and I'm gonna go find those fuckers if it's the last thing I do!" Shizuo shouted as he zoomed out of the place anger clearly on his face and eyes glowing furiously.

Shitsuo helped Tsugaru stand up, and saw the other gritting his teeth slightly. Tsugaru looked at Shitsuo with a strained smile "let's just go to the place. What time was I supposed to meet with him?""At 7am but it's almost 7 now" Shitsuo said and saw Tsugaru think for few seconds.

"We won't make it there in time if we walk" Tsugaru said as he sighed, before he looked at the other with a frown "we'll have to fly there, or I'll have to use my wind...but it was harder keep the protection up then I thought…" he said with a small chuckle before groaning in slightly pain.

"I'll try to fly us there be-""no, really. I can get us there easily, you'll have to hold onto me so I don't sub stain anymore further injuries." He said and Shitsuo nodded as he held onto Tsugaru properly, and made sure the other didn't stumble or fall.

Tsugaru then closed his eyes, as you could see the wind clearly in the air as it was a baby blue color. The wind was harsh but it just surrounded the two and then it covered their view.

After the wind cleared they were in front of Izaya's apartment "how...? You didn't even know where it was" Shitsuo asked as he looked down at Tsugaru "I just…went to the last place you were at. It flew us this far…haha….but that's all I've got in me….." He said and Shitsuo looked at Tsugaru with worry, when the others breathing was slowing down quickly.

'Oh my god, I've got to get him in there as soon as possible' Shitsuo thought to himself as he started to walk into Izaya's apartment building. He was gentle with Tsugaru as the other looked quite weak at the moment, and that couldn't be any good.

Delic wasn't there, Tsukishima was kidnapped, Shizuo had gone to try and find the other, Tsugaru was weak and possibly injured while Shitsuo was the only that was there to help at the moment and he was a bit annoyed and angry, nothing was going right for them at this day.

Shitsuo got into the elevator not speaking a word to the receptionist as she asked if they were okay. They reached into the elevator and it started, it was 6:58am by now, and Shitsuo sighed.

Tsugaru leaned against the wall, his breathing barely being able to be heard and that worried Shitsuo slightly, he had to ask Izaya about the angels, no matter how much it cost. Because as long as Tsukishima was gone Tsugaru was going to start becoming sick.

He had been using his wind powers to protect Tsuki, the apartment and trying to keep his Demi-God from taking over, so as soon as the protection for the apartment broke that was some of himself being injured to his soul, his Demi-God was silent, and his powers weren't activating properly.

Even though his connection to Tsuki is still strong and he's being protected, they're trying to break through the shield of wind that is casted around Tsuki, at least that's what Shitsuo can tell at this moment, Tsugaru always risked too much for their safety anyways.

The ding was the first thing he heard when the elevator stopped, and he quickly got Tsugaru out of the elevator, but saw the other now had his eyes in slits. His head hung down to the ground, and Shitsuo hooked Tsugaru's arm onto his shoulder, and walked easily with him, even though he was slightly taller than him.

"Tsugaru-sama?" Shitsuo asked and the other looked towards him, his eyes glazed over in a haze, dull. They looked lifeless.

'Okay, that's it. I've got to get him there' he though before he just lifted Tsugaru up into a bridal style, and notice how light the other suddenly was. "Oh that's not good at all…" He said, and then zoomed towards Izaya's door, and knocked on it.

The door didn't open and Shitsuo panicked slightly, until he heard a bunch of clicks.

The door swung open and he saw Psyche, oh god he just had to see Psyche first.

"Shitsuo, what brings you…" Psyche looked traumatized, as he saw Tsugaru in his hand his eyes barely having any life in them. The way his looked dead in Shitsuo's arm.

Psyche took shaky breaths, and Shitsuo watched his facial expression change from happiness to absolute horror.

"A-aaa-a….AHHHHH!" Psyche shouted in terror, his eyes widened. Shitsuo flinched slightly at the scream, before he heard a few doors open.

Psyche fell to the floor, collapsed onto his knees, as he sat on them. He looked down at the ground, jaw still dropped down, in horror and his body trembled.

"What in the wo-Psyche?" Shitsuo looked over towards the voice that he heard, and saw another raven, one that he hadn't seen yet.

He had a gold tiara-like crown and a gold cape he was wearing a white tunic with a black shirt under it accompanied by white elbow length dress gloves. He's wearing black pants under black and white vertical striped trousers or tights, underneath and calf height white boots, he had gold eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Psyche?" He asked in an angry voice, growled at Shitsuo, before he saw the person in his arm.

"Oh my god… Is that a dead person?" He asked in mortification.

"Hib-chan, what are you yelling for so early in the morning?" Izaya had asked as he walked out towards him, and looked like he had just woken up.

"Ah, never mind. I know now, Shitsuo, what's the matter with Tsugaru? Hibiya make sure Psyche is okay, be gentle with him, I mean it. Please Hibiya; Sa-chan and Rop-chan are still asleep" Izaya and Hibiya scoffed before he headed down the stairs with Izaya.

Hibiya slowly went in front of Psyche and looked at him, he wasn't saying anything, "Psyche…I need you to say anything…come on we can't lose you." While Hibiya tried to get Psyche back into reality, Izaya grabbed Shitsuo gently.

"I don't know what you were thinking about bringing Tsugaru here while he's in that state, it's not good for Psyche's mentality" Izaya stated and Shitsuo frowned.

"I'm sorry Izaya-san, but Tsukishima was kidnapped this morning, you wanted to meet with Tsugaru, and Tsugaru-sama isn't doing well. I didn't mean to injury Psyche-san's mentality at all. But he needs to be with people or he won't be able to do anything." He stated and Izaya sighed once more, as he bit his lip slightly.

"That's not good; Shizu-chan might have my head for that. But come in, leave Tsugaru on the couch, we need to keep him out of sight of Psyche" Shitsuo nodded and gently set Tsugaru down onto the couch, his breathing was barely heard.

Izaya looked towards Tsugaru, and then glanced to Psyche and Hibiya. Hibiya was still trying to snap him out of the panic attack that he had. Shitsuo frowned as he saw Tsugaru wasn't responding to anything at all.

'I'm sorry you couldn't talk with Tsugaru-sama" Shitsuo said and Izaya turned back towards him "its fine, I just wanted to meet him, but now that this is going on. It's got me interested~" he said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Hibi…ya?" Psyche asked as his eyes slowly turned back to normal "yeah, yeah it's me Psyche" Hibiya said as he looked at him with a clam expression. Psyche was shaking terribly. Hibiya grabbed onto his hand gently and helped him stand up, his legs wobbled.

Izaya and Shitsuo were already talking about some things, and Psyche gently stood up with Hibiya who helped him stand up. Psyche took a few shaky breaths before he seemed to compose himself slightly.

Hibiya let go of his hand looked at him with a concerned facially expression slightly. Anything else to Psyche and he'd lose it, completely.

"Where's Tsu-chan…?" Psyche asked and Hibiya flinched slightly at hearing him ask that "he's not h-""I saw him earlier…where is he Hib-"he stopped in his sentence.

A sound was heard, a sound of glass shattering it was the quietest sound ever, the thing that shattered; was the sound of Izaya's glasses. The small sound of them being placed down was like the lenses in them cracking slightly, although no damage was done to them.

Hibiya heard it as well, and looked towards Izaya; they both looked at each other Shitsuo and him stopping their conversation.

Psyche's eyes dilated, and his body froze. Hibiya grabbed onto Psyche but was too late already.

"No more, no more, no more! Enough! Leave me alone, I don't want to do it anymore!" Psyche shouted, as he tried to yank his wrist out of Hibiya's grip. He couldn't get it out of Hibiya's tight grip, and he took a deep breath in.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Psyche shouted, and then a magenta colored sound wave suddenly came out, straight towards Hibiya's direction, and it hit him right in the chest. Hibiya was flown in the wall; his back smacked into it harshly and made him gasp for air.

His crown flew into the air, cape falling off his left shoulder and it was all draped to his right side, and his eyes were closed. Hibiya had been knocked out from the impact from the wall.

Izaya was the first on to react, his eyes glowed right at the second Hibiya was hit, as he pushed psyche to the floor, as he freaked out, and thrashed around a lot "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He muttered quietly, before he glared at Izaya.

"Let me go, now!" He shouted " _no Psyche, snap out of it, he's not here and nothing's going to happen!"_ Izaya shouted as Akuma took over him. Shitsuo had rushed over to Hibiya to assist him, being careful of him.

"You're lying, you're lying!" Psyche shouted as he kicked his legs up, and tried to once more get out of Izaya's grip. Psyche took another deep breath in; before a gloved hand covered his mouth "I don't think Psyche-san should be attacking his own family like that, when there is not intimate danger anywhere" Shitsuo had stated and looked at Psyche, who glared at him.

But a faint sound was heard, before Shitsuo's hand was pushed away and the sound echo came through the air again, but hit Izaya this time, and made him wince, curl in on himself as he held at his ears not used to having them be abused by sound waves.

"Who's making that loud ruckus?" A very cold yet mighty voice called out, and Shitsuo and Psyche turned towards the direction. It was Tsugaru, he was sitting up now, but something was different a glowing red aura had surrounded him.

"I don't know who's making all that noise, but it's quite annoying" he stated as he slowly started to get off the couch, and his blue kimono was slowly turning from the color into a dark red one with black and yellow petals laced all over his outfit. His hair then slowly started to change colors, the blond staying how it was, then it mixed in with a dark brown color, then to a charcoal color, as black as night.

"No way…Ryoto…." Shitsuo said as he trailed off. Psyche looked towards Shitsuo, and quickly shouted at him and saw the blond look back towards him, even though the sound echo was coming out. Shitsuo tired to ignore it but he eventually passed out and Ryoto turned towards Psyche, and stared at him with his dark chocolate colored eyes.

"So you're the one who's making that inferior sound" he stated and Psyche huffed "I don't know who you are but I don't have time for you, you're probably a lire like the rest of these guys were" he said, before he shouted again.

Ryoto raised his hand and an electricity bolt came out, as it wrapped itself around the sound wave and pinned it to the floor before it disappeared.

Ryoto's face was expressionless, as he looked towards Psyche, who looked surprised, "don't mess with a Demi-God." He stated easily, before he walked past him and out the door. Psyche seemed to slowly snap back into reality, before he saw what he had done.

"I-Izaya, Hib-Hibiya Sh-Shitsuo?" He asked quietly, before he glanced at the couch and saw no-one was there. He went over to Izaya because he was the closest "Izaya! Are you there?" He asked but the other was out too, he looked at Hibiya and Shitsuo and they were out too.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…..NO!" He shouted as he completely lost it, he threw his head back and gripped at his hair, he could feel himself losing his breath and fading in and out of reality 'no…please…no more, not again. No more pain, no more death….please….' He thought to himself.

' _Then let go Psyche~~~~!_ ' a voice suddenly called out and Psyche felt like time stopped, the voice that had cursed him for a very long time. Psyche let his arms drop, and his body fell backwards from the position that he was in. He looked lifeless himself, and he no longer felt anything, the thing that he liked the most. Not being able to feel a thing.

His eyes closed and he relaxed, he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't complaining as he needed to get away from reality. But he didn't realise _he_ would take control of him.

" _ **Oh man, it's been so long since I was able to do anything. Thank you Psyche for the freedom and power to change your appearance, your characteristics don't match mine in anyway"**_ The voice stated.

Then grey bunny ears came out of him and a little grey bunny tail came out, hair changed from black to a maroon color a fringe falling down over his face, but it was a small and long fringe that covered the middle of his left eye, magenta eyes morphed into a very indigo color.

His clothes changed from the clothes that Psyche wore, the shirt changed to a long sleeve and the color was Spanish blue, his had a Kawakawa Pounamu (A/N: This is a Maori [New Zealander] thing by the way) necklace around his neck, black pants, black shoes, his teeth were slightly sharp and his skin was pale.

" _ **Hahahaha….ah….I haven't been out for a while~ oh this feels great, but where was that guy who was in here earlier? He interests me~"**_ The person stated before he heard the door from upstairs open, and he then saw Sakuraya and Hachimenroppi come out.

" _ **Eh? ~ Sakuraya and Hachimenroppi?"**_ He said to himself and caught the attention of the two, they of course didn't know who he was and he knew that, because they're never seen or heard about him before. All they saw was Shitsuo, Hibiya and Izaya laid on the floor out cold and Psyche nowhere in sight.

Sakuraya looked at the person who stood there, in the middle of everyone that was knocked out; he covered his mouth as he was surprised at seeing it.

Hachimenroppi just looked at him and glared, he didn't like this person at all, but he didn't like very many people either.

The bunny looked over his shoulder, his indigo eyes glancing over his shoulder an ice cold gaze. Sakuraya withered underneath the gaze of someone that he didn't know, but they seemed quite dangerous as he hid behind Roppi.

" _ **Ah, you have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you. Unless you stand in my way of course, then I'll make sure you suffer…slowly"**_ he said, as his pupils shrunk in size, and made him look insane. Roppi defensively stood in front of Sakuraya, and reached for his flickblade, but he didn't have it.

" _ **Really, promise. I need to look for someone anyways, adios~~~"**_ he stated as he started to walk, and you could clearly see all his outfit, but his grey, and fluffy tail stood out the most.

"A rabbit…?"Sakuraya asked quietly as he looked at the tail, and the person who was casually walking out of the place, but slammed the door shut _**"have fun~~~"**_ he teased just before he left.

As soon as he was gone, Sakuraya ran towards Shitsuo and Hibiya, onto his knee and looked at the two of them.

"Hibiya? Hibiya!" Sakuraya shouted as he tried to get him to wake up, to no avail. Roppi went over to Sakuraya and saw his shaking body "Shitsuo…? God…." He said as he felt himself start to tear up.

"Hey…Sakuraya calm down. They were just knocked out, so let's get them somewhere more comfortable and then look after them. Even if we are the youngest" Roppi said and reassured Sakuraya.

The other turned towards him and glommed him into a hug, Roppi didn't do anything allowing Sakuraya to start cry into his shirt, and he sighed slightly. He stood up as he lifted Sakuraya with one arm, but winced slightly as he felt slight burning in his wrist.

Roppi let Sakuraya cry, before he just dragged Izaya as 'gently' as he could towards the couch, same with the other before he sat on the couch and Sakuraya was still crying.

To the bunny/rabbit O^O

He hummed happily as he walked down the street, as he looked for the Demi-God that had stopped his sound echo, he wanted to try and kill him. Why you ask? Because he was insane, simple as that.

People stared at him left from right, but since this was Japan it was taken as cosplay. He walked and walked as he looked around the place, just having known the ombre effect in his hair, and the red kimono.

He knew the other wouldn't have gotten that far. Considering he had only really just walked out when he had gained control over Psyche.

" _ **Ah, I could probably sense him if I tried, as Psyche seems close to him, so he might know where he is. I think they have a strong connection, although that should be fairly obvious"**_ he said as he touched his lips slightly _**"after all…a kiss is something that represents a strong relationship~"**_

He continued to walk before he saw people looked quite gloomy, from the sudden change. He heard a shout and then glanced over to it and saw the person from before. He was walking but navy blue lightning strikes were coming out from behind him and striking at people.

" _ **Well, well~ would you look at that~"**_ he said out loud to himself before he casually walked towards the other, but dodged the lightning strikes easily.

He screamed, and the sound echo came out, Ryoto turned around instantly, and blew it away with the wind that he formed in his hand, and glared at the bunny.

" _What is your problem?"_ He asked, as he looked at him. The other grinned his partially sharp teeth showing. _**"Oh I have no problem at all~ just the fact that you interest me~"**_ he stated and then, sighed.

" _Leave me the hell alone, do not test me rabbit"_ he said and the other seemed offended _**"I will have you know that others don't boss me around, last person who told me what to do ended up dead, on the floor"**_ he stated as he poked the Demi-God on the chest.

" _Last person who touched me ended up being dead as they ran out breath"_ Ryoto stated, as his dark brown eyes stared bluntly at him. The other smirked _**"oh that's fun~"**_ he said before moving out of the way of the offending hand that swung at him.

Ryoto had a dead look in his eyes; he obviously didn't feel anything towards anything at this moment. That was until he saw the other jolt at something.

He looked like he was in pain " _stay out of this Tsugaru."_ He said through gritted teeth and the rabbit stopped and looked at him.

" _ **Ehhhh~~~ Tsugaru? Psyche knows him that must be his special little someone then. Say"**_ the rabbit stated and he then walked towards Ryoto _**"do you care about Tsugaru's life, or family?"**_ He asked as he tilted his head, eyes going insane again and he grinned.

Ryoto looked at the rabbit in a bit of surprise _"that's none of your business, aren't you Psyche anyways?"_ He asked and saw the other get angered.

He then felt his left cheek get hit and looked at the other with surprise.

" _ **I am**_ _not_ _ **Psyche! Don't get that wrong! I am far from him, and he will never be me, and I will never be that guy!"**_ He shouted as he glared and had heavy breathing. Ryoto glared back.

" _How DARE you lay your hands on me! I am of a higher level then you, and you proceeded to HIT me?!"_ Ryoto shouted his body flared up in colors, and they launched towards the rabbit. He was surprised by the way Ryoto suddenly changed attitudes, he barely being able to dodge them because of the close proximity.

Things started to float into the air, and people fled from the scene. Ryoto had his eyes glowing with a dark blue, looking absolutely outraged. The rabbit smirked.

" _Tell me this, you rabbit. What's your name, if you aren't Psyche, unless you don't have a name but I doubt it"_ Ryoto said, as he held a big chunk of the road with the wind around it.

" _ **Ha! My name you don't need to know. Tsugaru can know that name but he's not in control right now so I can't tell you~"**_ he said and he saw the anger flare in Ryoto's eyes by the way red surrounded him _"then die. You are of no use to me"_ the Demi-God glared at him, and then went to go throw the concrete.

But he didn't he stopped when a wind surrounded himself, he gasped and dropped it down into place _"Tsugaru…curse you and your goddamn worry…."_ He said, and the rabbit smirked at seeing him like that.

Ryoto could just see the rabbit moving forward, and then a hand reached through it, and Ryoto knew it was the rabbit's hand, but he didn't grab it. The hand then disappeared and Ryoto blacked out.

Tsugaru was the one who woke up slowly and saw the wind was still there "sorry Ryoto, I can't risk you hurting Psyche." He stated and stood up the wind still around him, he just gained control briefly but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold Ryoto off.

Tsukishima was still being sound and being attacked, damaging Tsugaru because he was using a shield that was so far away and using most of his power. He then brought the wind down and saw the rabbit was still there.

" _ **Ah finally back into the world Tsugaru?"**_ He stated as he laughed slightly. Tsugaru looked at him with a slight bit of annoyance "what've you done with Psyche?" _**"I've done nothing. Nothing at all, I simply took control like Ryoto did to you~"**_ he teased and walked towards Tsugaru, as he knew the other wouldn't attack him that much.

"Look, I don't have time for this, please bring Psyche back as I need to talk to him and I need to find my cousin. But unfortunately you seemed to have knocked everyone out. I have no will to fight so please just…please" Tsugaru stated and the bunny smirked wider.

" _ **Hehehe….haha…. You're fun. But you must be one of them if you care so much about someone like your family or Psyche"**_ "aren't you part of Psyche though? He cares so much for his family…" Tsugaru said quietly.

" _ **DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I'M NOTHING LIKE PSYCHE!"**_ He shouted and a large sound echo came out and towards Tsugaru. Tsugaru moved out of the way, and it just missed him. The rabbit looked pissed, so angry he was shaking.

"But you're combined with psyche! You're part of his soul!" Tsugaru shouted.

The rabbit looked at him and glared _**"well let me tell you something Tsugaru. I'm Kuritsu, not Psyche. I have a**_ _**different name, different life story then him. I had my life ruined by him, he is haunted by me he fears me! You have no right to tell me, who I am! HIS FATHER! AHAHA!"**_ Kuritsu stopped his sentence.

" _ **But you wouldn't know what he's gone through…the things. I went through."**_ He glared at Tsugaru; his indigo eyes glowed, and gripped at his Kawakawa Pounamu.

" _ **My life…was ruined, destroyed. Because of this damn person who I was bonded with! I have nothing! Nothing at all! Memories plague my mind, memories that were never meant to be there just because his father wanted to do things, to unlock the secrets, figure us out!"**_ Kuritsu shouted as he shook with rage.

" _ **He did this all to me, but let me tell you this. Psyche is just as haunted about this as much as I am, but…it all stopped once his father was murdered by his very own hands. Hahahaha….the bastard deserves it….ugh! You piss me off! You made me say stuff I didn't want to!"**_ He said as he looked down at the ground, his shoulders shaking a lot.

" _ **You asshole…you made me remember things I didn't want to. I hate you…I hate you like I hate everyone else! No-one understands what we went through! What I went through! I lost my happiness, my joy! Myself! Memories of the people I was once bonded with, the ways that they died! They're all I can remember!"**_ Kuritsu was breaking down, Tsugaru could see that. He may be different to Psyche but he still is Psyche.

Tsugaru sighed slightly, the other was just putting up a tough exterior, but really he was just a little boy who had been taken away and was furious with the world, probably because he had been living in people for so long.

Kuritsu was still looking at the ground, and his arm went down next to his side _**"no-one understand what I go through…n-not even Psyche, he's too happy and carefree…he took away what I had…haha…."**_ His head then rolled back and looked at the blue sky.

Tsugaru frowned at seeing Kuritsu like that, even though he was in Psyche he had been through so much. He looked at Tsugaru and he looked broken _**"why….did it happen to me…?"**_ He asked quietly, and seemed out of it all of a sudden. He changed in the blink of an eye.

Kuritsu had his face in his hands as he shook his head _**"you're stuffing with me, you don't care! No-one cares! Psyche never cared as well…he always cowers and has a panic attack; he panicked when I talked to him not that long ago, ah, why am I talking to you anyways?!"**_ He shouted as he scratched at his head with both hands furiously.

Tsugaru walked closer to Kuritsu and saw the other take a step back _**"don't you come near me! You're gonna just mess around with me, say you're considerate or that you care and then backstab me like everyone else did!"**_ He stated and Tsugaru took that as he was probably talking about all the past lives he had suffered with.

Tsugaru took another and Kuritsu took another one back, same thing again. _**"STOP IT!"**_ He shouted and the echo came out and Tsugaru just barely dodged it again, and it grazed his ear slight making him wince.

Kuritsu looked at Tsugaru with anger _**"no more! I'm through with having to deal with, Psyche and his happiness. I can't trust anyone anymore! You're no exception!"**_ He shouted before he watched Tsugaru's eyes change back to the dark chocolate again.

Kuritsu had a blazing glow to his eyes also his eyes looked like they were holograms when he looked at Tsugaru who turned into Ryoto once more.

Kuritsu looked hesitant in his footsteps when he saw the hair change and he expected the other to crush him instantly so he was preparing his sound echo. The kimono turned to red and the black and yellow flowers covered the kimono as well.

Ryoto's eyes looked at Kuritsu and a wind came from him instantly, and Kuritsu went to go shout but felt something wrap around his waist, his lower half of his face then gently hit into something, and something was placed on the back of his head.

He felt his body shake at not knowing what was holding onto him and he clenched his eyes closed, and hoped to god that it would just go away like all the other times with Psyche's father, when he was tested on, he closed his eyes and eventually everything went away.

" _ **Please….just go away…no more…."**_ He whimpered quietly. _"You really don't have to be afraid, no-one's going to touch you Kuritsu, not anymore"_ Ryoto stated and felt the other quiver more in his hands.

" _ **D-Don't lie…Everyone always lies to me….You're just saying that s-so you can b-back stab me, and make s-sure you can finally get the job done. Find out what makes me t-tick…give me more accursed memories…."**_ Kuritsu said as he still had his eyes closed, and he caved into the things wrapped around him.

" _Open your eyes you stupid rabbit"_ Ryoto said and the other shook his head _**"you're gonna do something to me eyes…"**_ He said and Ryoto was surprised. Kuritsu wasn't lying when the other said no-one would understand what he had gone through.

" _Open, your eyes"_ he said more strictly and then he whimpered, but slowly opened his eyes.

Kuritsu was met with the red kimono. He then looked up at towards Ryoto, and saw the other was looking down at him " _ **wh…wha….what are you doing?!"**_ He asked in a panic, as he struggled against the other.

" _I'm giving you a hug simply, you seemed like you needed one anyways"_ he stated calmly, not having any angry on his face. _**"No, no, no! No more! Bastard! Let me go. I swear I will make you deaf if you don't let me go!"**_ He shouted as he hit at Ryoto's chest.

" _You know, I'm still Tsugaru and you're still Psyche. So don't be afraid to be hugged by me. Besides, you can already tell that Psyche likes Tsugaru, right?"_ He casually asked, and Kuritsu felt his cheeks get hot slightly.

" _ **Whatever! I don't care, lemme go already!"**_ Kuritsu shouted and Ryoto chuckled slightly _"you're a funny person Kuritsu. You're just a little kid who doesn't understand what it's like to be cared for, your parents neglected you made you have bad memories, and now you're remembering things that you were never meant to remember. Well let me tell you something, I know what it's like to have memories of your former life plague your memories."_ Ryoto stated as he looked at Kuritsu.

" _I made myself remember, using my powers and I ended up corrupted as a Demi-God, I was a lot like Tsugaru until I forced myself to remember. I understand you slightly, so just relax I'm not going to hurt you and you can try to make me deaf but I know something that'll shut you up~"_ Ryoto teased and Kuritsu.

Kuritsu was silent and relaxed into the hug. He'd never received much from before with Psyche's parents, so this was new to him but he actually liked it. His bunny ears had flopped down slightly more and were rested against Ryoto's arm.

" _That's it Kuritsu. Slowly relax, I'm not gonna hurt you"_ Ryoto stated, and Kuritsu just listened to the voice. For once, Ryoto was kind of thankful for Tsugaru worrying, as he had made sure that Ryoto didn't get angry and made Kuritsu calm.

Kuritsu felt oddly calm, he hadn't felt like this for a while. It was strange.

Ryoto slowly moved his arms so that Kuritsu was in his arms fully. The maroon haired one didn't complain and just sunk in more.

" _ **Why do I feel like this…?"**_ He asked, and Ryoto just hummed quietly _"I wouldn't know; only you know what you feel. Just relax, I'll keep you safe from anyone"_ he stated before his body glowed with blue surrounding it.

Kuritsu tensed at seeing that _"don't worry just trying to find Tsukishima"_ he said and Kuritsu calmed in an instant _**'what?'**_ He thought to himself, when he felt his body react and melt like jelly in the other's arms.

" _ **Ryoto…I feel funny…."**_ He stated and Ryoto just nodded before he sat down on the grass, with Kuritsu still in his arms, the other was leaning against his chest now, and Ryoto was trying to locate where Tsuki was.

" _Dammit, I can't find him they're blocking where he is…Shizuo please find Tsukishima, before Tsugaru goes insane with all this pain and I go insane as well"_ He said before he stopped glowing and collapsed backwards and looked up at the sky.

Kuritsu had fallen asleep and Ryoto glanced down at him _"you really are different to Psyche…I better get you back to where you belong. With your family"_ he said, before he gently picked Kuritsu up and off the ground, as he held the sleeping rabbit in his arms, and hummed a random tune.

Ryoto held him against his chest and held him under his legs and his back so he didn't fall backwards. He then walked and walked and walked~

* * *

"Tsuki….please tell me you're safe, because if you're not I'm going to kill those fuckers."

* * *

 **Oh wow, so this is the thing that has been haunting Psyche O^O and Tsugaru has finally revealed his Demi-God properly~ seriously guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the 2,000 reads ^^ and I'm absolutely ecstatic that I managed to get this chapter up! This might be my last one before I go on my holiday but no clue, oh well I get it up in 3 days then I get it up ^^ anyways hope you enjoyed this slightly tense chapter :P and I will see you all in 3-4 weeks or possibly in a few days if I'm lucky! ~**


	27. Found the angel!

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **SIKE! I was kidding when I said the last chapter was going to be my last one before my holiday OuO~ so here I am for my last chapter until I come back. Hope the last chapter was fun and yyyyaaaaaa~ I have no clue if there's mistakes in here btw, so I'll have to fix them when I get back so...yeah XD I didn't have any time to read over this properly…so haha….fml…anyways, have fun reading.**

* * *

Ryoto walked back to the place and saw everyone was knocked out, or asleep. He sighed slightly before he slowly let Tsugaru gain back control.

Tsugaru snapped back into control and nearly fell over himself. But he looked down at Kuritsu and sighed slightly.

"You really are different Kuritsu…" he trailed off before he looked towards all of them. Tsugaru gently stroked at Kuritsu's hair, and gently tailed his hand down the other's back, and it slipped his mind that he was a bunny.

But then Kuritsu jolted awake when he felt a hand stroke his tail and an actual moan left through his mouth and his cheeks flushed red.

"I-I'm sorry, I woke you up…" Tsugaru said as he felt awkward at hearing the sound effect, and was a bit surprised that no-one woke up to the sound.

Kuritsu looked at Tsugaru his face flushed red, he'd never reacted like that, after all rabbit's were known to be quiet when doing those sorts of things, and he was tense in the other's arms. Tsugaru felt awkward himself and he let Kuritsu get out of his hold.

Kuritsu got out of his hold and he looked towards Psyche's family.

" _ **Tsugaru…"**_ Kuritsu said as Tsugaru looked at him _**"thank you. I haven't felt this normal in a while, maybe I should've allowed Psyche to be more easy with everything…I just I never thought that I would ever feel this calm in a while."**_

Tsugaru smiled at Kuritsu "you're a part of Psyche, and I genuinely care for him. If you're a part of Psyche I will care for you just as much, really Kuritsu." He stated and Kuritsu's cheeks went red at hearing something like that.

'Haha, he's actually cute without even realizing it' Tsugaru thought to himself before he placed a hand onto Kuritsu's head and ruffled his hair slightly, and he moved the small long fringe out of the way gently.

Kuritsu didn't say anything as he allowed Tsugaru to move his hair out of the way "now, do you mind allowing Psyche control? I want to make sure he's alright and that he can see his family" he asked.

He nodded "thank you, Kuritsu, it means a lot" Kuritsu closed his eyes and everything changed back to the way Psyche looked. Tsugaru took his hand gently off of where the last of the maroon hair was the long small fringe.

Psyche was finally in appearance, and he fell forward straight onto Tsugaru, and had his eyes closed "Psyche…hey Psyche?" He asked quietly, and then magenta eyes fluttered open.

"Tsu-chan…?" He asked in confusion, and Tsugaru nodded "I met Kuritsu…" He said quietly and psyche's eyes widened slightly before he smiled lightly, and he laughed happily for a few seconds.

"Thank you Tsu-chan, I've never felt so relieved in my life. Kuritsu is so much happier…I just…I feel like I don't have a single worry in the world, nothing at all. I just, God I feel like I'm on top of the world!" Psyche shouted before he gave a big hug to Tsugaru and didn't let him go.

Tsugaru ruffled his hair once more "I'm glad, now let's go to your family alright? You need to be with them at the moment, and need to explain everything to them. You unfortunately knocked them out and one of my family members" Tsugaru said and Psyche frowned slightly.

"I know….I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But I need to make sure they're okay…" Psyche said as he let go of Tsugaru and walked over to them all, Tsugaru not that far behind.

Psyche looked at Sakuraya and Roppi first. Sakuraya was in the others lap and had dried tear stains on his cheeks, and his eyes were puffy. Roppi looked normal but his eyebrows were furrowed together as he slept "haha, they're so cute like that~" he said before he took a quick picture of the two, Roppi was leaning against the couch in a laid down position slightly.

This jolted Roppi awake and he looked towards Psyche still half asleep "what the hell are you doing Psyche?""Nothing, Roppi~ go back to sleep" he said and Roppi just closed his eyes again too tired to protest.

Psyche sighed slightly and then grabbed blanket out for the two. He placed it onto the two

"He's funny at times. Now…Hibiya" he said as he turned to the other and looked at his injured face "oh Hibi-chan….I injured your face…." He trailed off as he frowned; he then touched gently at the bruise that had blossomed on his face "God, how did I manage to do this to you?" He mumbled out.

Then he gently let go of it before he grabbed the cape and gently placed it over him, it was way too big on him anyways, so it covered him fully.

Tsugaru watched Psyche look after his younger cousins, and then his phone went off. He answered it quickly "Shizuo? Is that you?" He asked and heard slight panting "I found those fuckers who took Tsuki. How are you feeling?" Shizuo asked and Tsugaru's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Ah I'm feeling alright at the moment but I was nearly dead earlier, Ryoto had gained control, but that's besides the fact, where's Tsukishima?" Tsugaru asked, as he glanced towards Psyche who was now looking at Izaya.

"He's at Delic's work place." He said bluntly "he's where?" Tsugaru asked not being able to take it in "Delic's place" Shizuo repeated again.

"I'll be right there."

Tsugaru ended the call and then slammed his phone shut "Psyche, I have to go if Shitsuo wakes up, tell him Delic's place." He said with an ice cold gaze.

Psyche was a bit surprised but nodded and smiled "alright Tsu-chan, I'll tell him you just go. You seem serious about this so go!" He said and Tsugaru nodded before he turned quickly.

He went out of the apartment and raised his hand quickly, tons of wind surrounded him quickly and then he was gone.

Tsugaru appeared in front of Delic's workplace, the Host Club that he worked at. He looked at the place with a sigh; as he quickly dialed Shizuo's number "where are they? I'm here in front of the place." E stated when the call picked up.

"You'll have to go in but…no-one is in there, I think I see why Delic didn't come back last night…" Shizuo said ad Tsugaru made a sound of agreement "they're at the back of the place. I can see them but I can't tell if they have Tsuki or not, so if I barge into them I could risk hurting Tsuki" Shizuo said.

"Alright I'll be there soon hopefully and then we can go." Tsugaru said as he ended the call, and walked straight into the place.

Shizuo was right when he said no-one was there, he was thoroughly confused to why no-one was there. The place was usually packed and Tsugaru had seen because sometimes if he really had to. He would go find Delic.

Delic would usually be at his workplace if he never came back from work. So seeing no-one there was extremely strange.

He headed straight towards the back of the place. Upon seeing the door that led to the place he was a bit hesitant, but then he felt someone grab his hand and he was about to attack the person but then saw it was just Shizuo.

He put his hand back down and his eyes stopped glowing blue "can you feel Tsukishima anywhere?" Shizuo asked and Tsugaru remained silent "I…don't feel him…." Tsugaru said with worry.

"What, are you serious!?" Shizuo said before he cracked his knuckles "that's it. I'm not waiting any longer!" He said before he slammed the door open, and saw Tsuki was there, he looked okay but his glasses were gone, his scarf had already been missing when he was kidnapped and Shitsuo had possession of it.

Tsukishima looked surprised at seeing them but he was tied up and had his mouth was covered; he shook his head when he saw Shizuo was there. Tsugaru saw the way Tsuki was acting and stopped Shizuo from walking, as he moved a hand in front of his chest.

"Tsugaru what are you d-""shhh, something's wrong. I couldn't sense Tsuki but he's in front of us unharmed, something's very wrong." He said in a hushed voice.

Tsugaru took a step forward onto the steps and Tsuki shook his head more, his eyes wide and he looked panicked, even though he wasn't wearing his glasses. Tsugaru was very confused as to why he was tied up because they shouldn't have been able to harm him or in fact even touch him.

Tsukishima shuffled back from the two of them, and kicked his legs in a sign to say that they need to go. It was a bit of a surprise that Tsuki could even see who they are but then again he probably could hear them.

Tsugaru sighed as he raised his hand and wind went towards Tsuki who was a bit frightened at seeing it with his blurry vision, and then the wind got to Tsukishima and gently untied the ropes and the white cloth that was blocking his mouth.

Tsukishima coughed before he looked at Tsugaru and Shizuo "y-you need t-to run! T-trap! It's a trap!" He shouted before a lightning strike went and hit his dots on his neck.

He cried out in pain, as he fell forward and to the ground his body shaking and quivering, his glasses were laid next to him, and it looked like they were broken but they weren't.

"Tsukishima," Tsugaru shouted out, as Shizuo ran towards him but then a lightning strike stopped him from going any further, and they saw some people come out of the dark. They all had metal bats above their heads while a few didn't.

The door shut behind the two, Tsugaru had been pushed lightly and he nearly fell but Shizuo caught him.

The place was completely dark except for one of the angels, they had lightning coming out of their hand constantly.

But you could hear yelps and screams meaning the person was still hurting Tsuki "you bastards! Leave him alone!" Shizuo shouted at the lightning person, before he stood Tsugaru up "he broke the rules, especially having Tenshi in him. That's a _very_ big sin" they then managed to see that it was a guy because he out his lightning hand near his face.

But then his face was gone then before you knew it, you heard a massive scream rip through the constricted room this time.

Tsugaru heard a sound to his left and then something came towards him; he blocked with his own arm, and felt something hit his arm, but of course it was shielded by his wind.

The screams, whimpering, shivers, yelping and wincing was all that you could hear through the room and the sound of the lightning crackling out of the person's fingers, Shizuo punching at anyone coming towards him. Tsugaru then placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

The other tensed instantly before the wind came throughout the whole room and then you could see a shield come over the two of them, the wind glowed a bright blue in the room and you could see Shizuo and Tsugaru.

Then you could see Tsuki there and his white dots were slowly fading off from his neck "hey what the hell are you doing to his dots?!" Shizuo shouted and Tsugaru looked surprised at seeing that "what are you doing to him…" He said quietly not knowing how to take it all in.

The lightning stopped briefly, and Tsukishima was hysterically crying, the pain was unbearable for him. The angel that was striking him before gripped at his blond hair, Tsuki winced once more and looked at the hand that was gripping him, the other people were trying to attack the shield but it wasn't doing anything.

"Let him go, please" Tsugaru said and the hair was tugged harder and then Tsukishima cried harder, he didn't like this. This was so much worse than when he was 10.

"N-No more…pl-please, not again…" Tsuki begged quietly. His hair was tugged again and then the hand touched at the dots, lightning coming slightly out if his hand but not doing anything.

Tsuki took shaky breaths as he looked at the hand his cheeks already stained with tears, and they were rolling down his neck and onto his dots that were still being struck with slight electricity, making him wince again.

"Leave him alone!" Shizuo shouted and they moved closer towards Tsuki but more of the enemies stood in front of them "move." Shizuo said and they didn't move, "you-move out of the fucking way! You bastards are pissing me off!" Shizuo shouted as he glared at them his vein popping out on the side of his head.

"You don't understand that an angel, who breaks the sins, must be punished in a severe way." They all said at once, making it be creepy. An angel then touched at the shield but their eyes were completely white, which was creepy.

She leaned against the shield and Tsugaru winced even though he wasn't even touched by anyone "Tsugaru?" Shizuo asked, still annoyed but concerned at seeing the other like that. Tsugaru took a step back and the shield moved as well but the girl was still planted on it.

That was when Tsugaru realized what was wrong when he heard a sizzling sound "god, she's got acid…" He said and saw the girl grinned and laugh a psychotic laugh briefly.

"Acid?" Shizuo asked and Tsugaru looked like he was going to faint "Shizuo, we've gotta do this. Now." Tsugaru said and he looked towards Tsukishima and the lightning that was being struck at him so quickly.

You could see how much pain he was in by the way his body was tense, hands clenched closed, tears still flowing and god the sound effects were the worst thing to hear, heart wrenching to hear.

Tsugaru just nodded and Shizuo sighed, Tsugaru dropped the shield you could hear the girl fall to the ground in the dark. Tsukishima's eyes and the lightning was the only thing seen now.

Then a different scream was heard, and then glowing golden eyes looked at the lightning one. He flinched slightly "cover me, while I finish the punishment, by taking Tenshi away from him…" He said and Tsugaru was surprised at hearing that.

The glowing eyes looked at Tsugaru who you could barely make out, besides his slightly glowing hands. Tsugaru motioned with his hands and pointed at the lightning, the eyes closed then re-opened before they moved once more.

Tsugaru knew who those eyes belonged to, they belonged to Shizuo; he had to go wolf for now to help out with Tsukishima. Tsukishima ripped another scream through his throat, as he was pushed towards the ground, and his shoulders pushed down onto the ground harshly.

The guy was on his waist, and then the hands rose into the air, and then swung down towards Tsukishima, with full forced to kill him by the looks of it.

"Don't touch him!" A growl came through and then the lightning guy was pushed somewhere else, Tsugaru then quickly made his wind cover Tsukishima but then saw the acid girl was there, and Tsuki shouted in fear at seeing how scary she looked.

"G-Go away!" He shouted in fear as he saw her white eyes look at him "but you must be punished." She said and the acid started to come through the wind "Shizuo, now!" Tsugaru shouted, and then girl was gone, completely gone.

Tsukishima looked scared to death though and Tsugaru quickly lifted him up and off the ground with his shield still around him and himself so he couldn't be injured. It's easy to find where he is after all in the dark room.

The wind was around him and then connected to Tsukishima and the Tsugaru held onto Tsukishima when he got him to him. Tsuki was an absolute mess. Tsugaru opened saw the door, but people were there and swung at him.

Tsugaru instantly used the shield to whip them away from the two of them as Tsukishima buried his face into his chest as he quivered. The two guys were knocked to the ground, as Tsugaru briefly opened the shield and hit at the door to make it open and then the light shone in.

All of the angels basically hissed at the light that came in, Tsugaru held tightly to Tsukishima, he then ran through the door, shield slipping off him and headed back into the room when they made it back into the establishment.

Shizuo had run out, the shield was fully around him, and then he looked at Tsuki and Tsugaru, but he had blood stained onto his clothes. Tsugaru quickly covered Tsukishima's eyes "Shizuo, what happened?" He asked.

Shizuo then gave Tsugaru, Tsukishima's glasses. Tsugaru held onto them and smiled.

"Huh? Oh I just punched the guy and he got a bleeding nose or something "Shizuo said as he sighed "I would punch the guy more but you guys got out, I can't believe he got blood on the stuff Kasuka got me…" He said with an angry expression.

Tsugaru removed his kimono sleeve from Tsuki's eyes, but also wiped at the tears on his face and eyes.

"Hey Tsuki…Are you alright?" Tsugaru asked quietly as he looked at the dots on his neck, he was actually missing a few, but most of them were nearly faded away "oh Tsuki…what did they do to you?" Shizuo asked as he looked at him.

"I-I'm alright…Th-thank you for r-rescuing me. I'm s-sorry. But can we go b-back home and m-maybe f-find D-Delic?" Tsukishima asked, and Tsugaru nodded.

"Of course we can Tsukishima, but we need to get you cleaned up first and make sure you have no injuries. We'll go back to Izaya's place, and we have to get Shitsuo." Tsugaru said and Tsukishima nodded shakily.

"Alright, Shizuo are you okay?" He asked and the other nodded "I'll probably go back to the house though; I might kill that flea if I see him, also I might go find Delic for you guys. I have no work today, a bit disappointing but oh well it'll do." Shizuo said and Tsugaru sighed slightly.

"Well alright, text or call me if anything goes wrong I have to make sure that Tsukishima is okay and his dots are alright" Tsugaru said and Shizuo nodded, before he walked away from them.

Shizuo walked out of the place and Tsugaru looked over his shoulder to the room 'those weren't angels…' he thought to himself when he saw just black smoke in the room.

He didn't let Tsukishima turn back, or look back.

Tsugaru trapped them in the wind, but then a hand suddenly grabbed onto Tsukishima's ankle, and he yelped in fear, they had somehow managed to break through Tsugaru's wind.

"You cannot escape…from your sins…." A very croaky and eerie voice said, and Tsuki looked at where he was grabbed and saw a person who looked like they were burnt.

Tsugaru quickly hit away at the hand that was on Tsukishima, with his wind.

They turned into ashes, but then the ashes came in and Tsugaru was surprised. The ash headed straight towards Tsukishima.

Tsugaru quickly dropped the wind and then the ash fell to the floor. Tsuki looked scared again and he started crying even more, he had almost just stopped crying but then that happened, and he burst into tears once more.

Tsugaru sighed and wrapped Tsuki in a hug before quickly engulfing them into the wind and then they were out the front of Izaya's building again.

Tsukishima saw the place and had a scared expression "n-no Tsugaru-san…please don't let me g-go in there…I-I broke th-the rules of the d-dots in there" Tsuki said and Tsugaru seemed a bit confused at that.

"I'm sorry. But we have to go in there Tsuki, Shitsuo needs to make you another scarf and I can't leave you here by yourself. I don't want you attacked again." Tsugaru said even though Tsuki cowered in fear.

Tsugaru then handed his glasses to him "sorry, I should've given you your glasses earlier, I just wanted to get here quickly so you can have your scarf back.

Tsukishima smiled at seeing his glasses even though they were a bit blurry, but he gently grabbed at them and put them on, but his face soon turned back into fear, because he was able to clearly see what building was there.

Tsugaru headed into the building and the girl waved to him and Tsugaru gently waved back, while Tsukishima cowered in fear and didn't say anything to the girl, just hid behind Tsugaru.

Tsukishima clenched at Tsugaru's kimono tightly as they walked into the elevator, Tsugaru felt terrible that Tsuki was so scared but he had to do this, Tsuki's scarf had been ripped when he was kidnapped, so Shitsuo would need to make him another one, or repair it.

They made it to the level of Izaya's apartment, and Tsuki held the other even tighter. Tsugaru sighed slightly before he took a hold of Tsukishima's hand and walked to the door, and he knocked on it quietly.

He then heard it get unlocked and was met with Psyche being there "welcome back Tsu-chan~" he said happily, before he swung the door open. Tsuki still looked cautiously as they walked in through the door. Everyone but Shitsuo was still knocked out.

"Ah Tsugaru-sama, you brought Tsukishima-san back. Thank god he's alright. Is he alright?" Shitsuo asked and then looked towards Tsuki who was cowering in fear.

"Tsukishima-san, are you alright?" He asked and the other shook his head, and Shitsuo sighed "what's the matter?" He asked gently, but then he saw his dots.

"Tsugaru-sama…his dots…what?" He asked and Tsugaru sighed "they did something to his dots, we've got to get them covered up, soon and quickly before he gets himself injured or loses his dots…if he loses them he'll be defenseless." Tsugaru said bluntly.

Tsukishima shivered at the thought of losing his dots; if he lost his dots he'd…he'd lose Tenshi. He didn't want that, Tenshi was the only person he could rely on when he was scared beyond belief. Though Tenshi hadn't come out when he was terrified with those angels.

He didn't come out and Tsukishima had been scared to no end, but he thought that they were maybe keeping him at bay or something. The blond wasn't even listening to what Tsugaru and Shitsuo were discussing anymore.

He was trying to listen to Tenshi talking or breathing, anything at all. But he couldn't hear the other at all, he was worried. Tenshi was silent a lot but he could always hear his light breathing, he only talked when he could tell Tsuki was in danger.

But he hadn't talked once at all while he was in danger. Tenshi was always there to talk it out with him when he was scared, always. But not at that time he didn't even make a sound.

"Tsukishima." Tsugaru said and the other shook his head and looked up at him "Shitsuo asked something" he said and the glasses wearing blond looked towards the butler.

"Do you want me to fix your scarf or to make you a new one?" Shitsuo asked "can you just fix the old one…?" He asked quietly without a stutter, Shitsuo smiled and then nodded.

"Psyche-san, do you mind giving me the sewing kit that you said Izaya-san had for some reason?" Shitsuo asked as he looked towards Psyche with a slight smile

"Ah, sure Shitsuo," he said and then walked towards somewhere; he had headed upstairs and then came back down. He handed a container to Shitsuo "thank you""no problem~" Psyche then glanced towards Tsugaru and Tsukishima.

"Tsu-chan, is he alright?" Psyche asked as he saw Tsukishima had a distressed look on his face "I-I'm alright…" Tsuki stated but his voice betrayed him "ah you haven't met Tsukishima yet I think" Tsugaru stated and then Tsuki looked scared.

He grabbed at Tsugaru's kimono "Tsugaru-san…I-I c-can't hear T-Tenshi…" He said and Tsugaru looked surprised at him "you can't what?" He asked and Psyche looked towards the blond wearing the glasses.

"I-I ca-can't h-hear Ten-Tenshi….." he repeated and Tsugaru looked worried "Shitsuo, please hurry. We need to get these covered up" Tsugaru said and then Shitsuo nodded and began with sewing the scarf together faster.

"Tsu-chan..?" Psyche asked in confusion "I'm sorry Psyche…this is Tsukishima, cousin of mine, but I just saved him from some angels, see the dots?" Psyche nodded as he looked at the very faint and almost gone white dots.

"He has to keep these covered all the time as they're special." Tsugaru said before he sighed "but if he doesn't cover them…all hell breaks loose for him" he stated and Psyche looked surprised.

"Anyways, Tsukishima, you're saying you can't hear your angel Tenshi?" Tsugaru asked and Tsukishima nodded, as he felt his body shake in fear of having lost the other to the angels that harmed him.

"Alright, alright….just stay calm Tsuki, okay?" He asked and the other nodded hesitantly. Psyche smiled at seeing Tsugaru so caring, it was completely different way of seeing him at work, even though he wasn't there for the last couple of nights.

"Done," Shitsuo suddenly stated "wow that was fast!" Psyche shouted as he looked at the scarf that was fixed from where the scarf had been ripped in half earlier.

"Thank you Shitsuo-san!" Tsukishima shouted as he gently grasped at the scarf, and quickly wrapped it around his neck, burying his face into instantly. He felt his body get tired all of a sudden, and he relaxed completely.

Tsukishima yawned "I'm so tired all of a sudden….." He mumbled quietly, and Tsugaru chuckled slightly at hearing that "then why don't you go to sleep?" Tsugaru asked and Tsuki looked at Psyche who was smiling at him.

"I-I c-couldn't! N-Not after a-all the trouble I-I've caused!" Tsukishima shouted and Psyche laughed.

"Do you know anyone in here that's part of my family?" Psyche asked as he smirked slightly "a-anyone I know…?" He asked, and then looked towards Roppi "I-I know Roppi-san and Sakuraya-san…" He said and Psyche grinned.

"That's great; you can sleep in Sakuraya's room!" He said and Tsuki's face flushed pink "what, b-but why?" He said and Tsugaru ruffled his hair slightly "it's a friend right? So I'm sure he won't mind you being there after all, I'm sure of that." Tsugaru said.

Tsukishima sighed before he nodded; Psyche nodded rapidly and then pushed Tsuki lightly towards the stairs.

The other nearly tripped on the stairs, Psyche made sure that Tsukishima didn't trip though. "A-Are you su-sure this is okay Psy-Psyche-san?" Tsuki asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh cool, you already learnt my name!" Psyche shouted happily "Saku-chan won't mind you going to sleep in his room, but Roppi-kun might be the one who will mind you sleeping in his room." He stated and smiled.

Tsukishima seemed to be nervous as he looked at him "besides, I'm the eldest and I won't hesitate to make sure that they understand." Psyche stated and then got the blond up the stairs.

"Al-l…alright…" He said quietly as he reached the top and then Psyche led Tsukishima down towards a room and the end of the ridiculously long hallway.

"Good Tsuki and I'll tell Sakuraya as soon as he wakes up that you're in his room!" Psyche shouted happily before he opened a door carefully and Tsuki looked at the room as he felt the hands leave his back, Psyche tugged on his sleeve.

"A-Are you sure it's alright t-to do this Psyche-san?" Tsukishima asked double checking that he was allowed to sleep in the room.

"Of course, I promise you'll be okay" he stated and Tsuki nodded nervously "u-umm, Psy-Psyche-san?" He asked quietly, and Psyche hummed in reply "c-can you get Tsu-Tsugaru-san..? I-I'm just nervous…." He stated and Psyche smiled at him.

"Yes I can Tsukishima…you really are cute, you know that" Psyche said as he smiled "you remind of Saku-chan" he said before he left Tsuki in the room, and quickly headed down to Tsugaru.

"Tsu-chan," Psyche called out and then Tsugaru looked towards him "yes?" He asked and Psyche gestured for him to come and he followed "Tsukishima is nervous sleeping in someone else's room" he said and Tsugaru chuckled at hearing that.

"Alright, thank you. I'll go to him right now" Tsugaru then looked back at Shitsuo who was just sitting there "Shitsuo, Tsuki isn't sleeping well so I'm gonna go to him, are you alright with that?" He asked and Shitsuo nodded firmly.

Tsugaru nodded back and then followed Psyche to the room, and Tsukishima was just standing in the middle of the room "Tsuki?" Tsukishima turned towards the voice and saw Tsugaru "feeling nervous, aren't you?"

Tsugaru didn't even have to receive an answer from Tsukishima to know that he was nervous, he was shaking after all.

"You're tired aren't you? You'd be tired after all that crying and you'd have had a headache" Tsugaru stated, and then Tsuki nodded slowly.

"Thank you Psyche, I'll try to get him to go to sleep now" Tsugaru stated and then Psyche left the room, and waved to Tsukishima as Tsugaru removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table.

He looked at the other and saw how tired and puffy his eyes were, Tsukishima looked a bit scared though when he didn't have his glasses, because he couldn't see all that clear.

Tsugaru grabbed his hand and sighed slightly "I wish we could find Delic, he's been gone since last night, kind of worrying. I f he doesn't come back tonight I'm gonna have to call him, or look for him personally." He stated.

Tsukishima nodded and then felt a hand grab his one "come on, you need to go to sleep, you're tired Tsuki" Tsugaru stated before he helped Tsuki towards the bed.

He took the bag off the younger blond and then placed it onto the side. Tsugaru sat on the bed and helped Tsukishima to sit down on it.

"Come on, Psyche said it was okay, so you can take a nap, I'll wake you up in a few hours time anyways, alright?" Tsugaru said and Tsuki sighed before he kicked his shoes off gently, and placed them neatly next to his things.

Tsukishima was then gently pulled onto the bed and he sighed slightly as he felt himself be laid down onto the bed. Tsugaru made it so that the other had his head rested on his lap, so he was comfortable, even if it was just a bit.

Tsuki closed his eyes as he felt his body be drained completely of energy; he was exhausted beyond belief from all the crying and poor torture that he went through.

"Just go to sleep Tsuki…you're fine…" Tsugaru said quietly, as he began to stroke his hair gently. Tsukishima gripped gently at his scarf before he felt his breathing soften and he just slowly felt himself slipping into sleep.

He was so tired and the way that Tsugaru was stroking his hair made him even sleepier. He was quiet for a while and ended up falling asleep.

Tsugaru was just humming a song quietly as he looked up at the ceiling and wanted Tsuki to sleep already, the other had gone through so much in the one day and nearly lost his supernatural, which would've been the worst.

Tsugaru hummed the entire song, before he saw that Tsuki had fallen asleep, when he looked back down, he saw that Tsukishima was asleep now and was breathing out lightly.

Tsugaru smiled once more and then gently lifted Tsukishima's head off of his lap and laid him back down carefully, before he placed the blanket onto him and tucked him into the bed and ruffled the hair slightly.

He then left out of the room and slowly closed the door until he heard a click. He then left the door and went back down the stairs as he saw Psyche was bouncing around Shitsuo who was answering questions.

"Ne, ne. So you're a fallen angel, and not an actual angel?" Psyche asked and Shitsuo nodded "how does that work..?" He asked as he seemed to calm down slightly.

"My mother is an angel and my father is a demon" Shitsuo stated plainly "eh…? But wouldn't that mean you'd be one of them, not a fallen angel?" Psyche asked as he looked really confused and tilted his head at Shitsuo.

"Not really, there's a law about when having a child bearded by a parent of an angel and demon. There's a high chance that your child won't make to the human world, so my parents were taking a huge risk when having me. But they took that risk." Shitsuo then sighed and looked at his gloves.

Tsugaru heard the conversation and frowned at seeing Shitsuo like that "ah, Psyche, Tsukishima fell asleep" Tsugaru cut in and Psyche turned to his direction instantly.

"Tsu-chan," He shouted happily and ran over and wrapped the other in a hug, as he nuzzled into his chest and then Tsugaru ruffled his hair lightly "okay, calm down Psyche. Now what were you asking Shitsuo..?" He asked like he hadn't just walked in on their conversation.

Psyche then let go of him and placed a finger on his chin as he had forgotten briefly because he got distracted.

"I was just asking how it's possible that he became a fallen angel" he said and then Shitsuo looked at him with a slight frown.

"I see then, well Psyche. Where did Shitsuo get up to when explaining?" He asked and brushed it off that once more he had walked in on the conversation.

"Well he was just saying stuff about the law and that" he said and then Tsugaru looked over to him as if asking for permission to talk about it, and the fallen angle nodded, not having a single problem with it, as he found it hard himself to explain it.

Tsugaru nodded back and sighed slightly "well Psyche…the reason why Shitsuo is a fallen angel and not an angel like his mother or like a devil like his father, is because he started off as an angel." Tsugaru said and Psyche looked surprised.

"So he was like Tsukishima?" he asked and Tsugaru nodded "yes, he was but then something happened, another part of the law that rarely spoken about or something that rarely happens is that the child that the pair give birth to can…"

Psyche looked at Tsugaru as he had suddenly trailed off "they could either lose their supernatural or be turned into a fallen angel, or worse a demon that has complete control over the child, and they would have to put them down….." He said and Psyche pulled an extremely confused face at hearing the other say 'put them down.'

Tsugaru saw the confusion and sighed slightly "it…it means they would've killed him Psyche if he turned into an uncontrollable demon" he state and Psyche gasped, as he looked towards Shitsuo. The other had his hands clenched as he just stared at them.

"Shitsuo…I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was like that…" He said and felt guilty that he had asked such a personal thing without even having the other tell him how personal it was.

A groan was then suddenly heard and they all turned towards the couch, even Shitsuo although he had a sad kind of expression.

It was Hibiya; he was finally starting to wake up and looked confused to where he was, and slowly sat up, and held at his head.

"Ugh…what…?" He asked quietly before he felt someone pounce onto him and he fell back onto the couch, and groaned slightly.

"Oh Hibi-chan, thank god you're okay, you had me really worried!" Psyche shouted and Hibiya glared at him, before he put a hand on Psyche's mouth.

"Shut up Psyche…." Hibiya said as he placed a hand over his eyes, and removed his hand from Psyche's mouth as the other pouted.

"You're a meanie Hibi-chan" Psyche said and Hibiya lifted his hand slightly, as he showed only one eye, and he glared at the other "be…Quiet, Psyche" he said and Psyche flinched slightly at the harsh tone.

Tsugaru laughed quietly before he looked towards Shitsuo who still looked a bit sad "Shitsuo…you alright?" He asked quietly as he walked towards the other.

Shitsuo looked up at him and nodded, you could hear Psyche and Hibiya quietly arguing in the background "just…I haven't thought about something like that for a while…" He stated as he frowned a bit more.

"Well don't worry about it Shitsuo, if you really want to know want to do something about your wings, we can go and see Shinra. He'll know what to do." Tsugaru suggested as he smiled lightly at him.

"No thank you Tsugaru-sama…I want to keep my wings the way they are, they are there so I can remember my mistakes…" He said quietly and Tsugaru frowned more.

"You know that old wounds heal, so the thing is…we can go and get them fixed, you don't need such memories on your wings Shitsuo." Tsugaru sighed and Shitsuo clenched his gloved hands together.

"I know, but I just feel like they need to be there…ways for me to remember the things that I stuffed up in my life, I was meant to be a fallen angel after all I guess…" He stated and Tsugaru frowned instantly.

"Alright…I won't pester you anymore." Tsugaru said and Shitsuo nodded, Psyche then called out to Tsugaru, and he looked towards the two.

"Hibi-chan, this is Tsugaru and Shitsuo." Psyche said as he looked at Hibiya who stared at the two "okay, so that one is a singer, and that one is a butler?" Hibiya asked as he had a bored expression.

"Yes, Hibi-chan~" he said happily and then Hibiya swatted his hands away from his face "I need to go out for a walk…my head is killing me…" Hibiya stated as he stood up.

"Do not do anything stupid with the guests Psyche." Hibiya said as he glared slightly at him and then shut the door.

"Haha, he's a funny one" Tsugaru said as he saw Psyche had a massive pout "well…he's sort of like a prince so…yeah~" Psyche said before he heard more groaning again.

They all looked towards the noise and saw that…

* * *

 **Okay, okay! Now I'm done! Officially done until I get back from my holidays! So yes~ I hope you all will still continued to read once I finish coming back from my holiday and I get the 28th chapter up ^^ I hope you really enjoyed this last little chapter before I put this story on a short break of about a month =w= so anyways!**

 **I will see you all in due time, I wanted to do something for Izaya's birthday, but I'm not going to be able to because I won't be able to update…so nuuuuuu.**

 **It was like 1 in morning when I was typing this…so I was way too tired to read through it because I was going on a plane in 5 hours time XD so yeah, I hope you're all happy that I took the time and effort to actually type this for you lucky sons of bitches!**

 **I'll see you all another time, and toodle-loo~~~~~~~**


	28. Panic for an angel!

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Hey everyone, once more I'm glad to be back finally from my holiday and just to tell you I went to New Zealand, in case you're curious, but one of my family members passed away while I was there, so that's why I haven't been able to update that quickly…a lot of things on my mind. I really hope you can forgive me for being so behind on the chapters. But since I'm back from my holiday I'm also back to school, but I will try to update as much as I can! So have fun reading…I hope you forgive me! ^^**

* * *

Psyche was the first one to spot who was awake, Sakuraya had slowly started waking, and his eyes puffed, red, and looked sore. That must hurt; he looked at all of them, blinking a few times.

"Ah, Saku-chan, you're awake now!" Psyche said as he smiled at the other. The pink-eyed raven looked confused, slowly, and steadily removed himself from Hachimenroppi carefully. Sakuraya yawned clearly still tired.

Psyche laughed slightly before making sure that Izaya and Roppi were still asleep, once seeing they were still out, his gaze went back towards Sakuraya.

He was already walking towards Psyche and seemed to have a very blank and cold expression, one that wasn't seen very often and could be quite frightening on someone like him.

Arms enveloped Psyche in a hug causing him to blink a few times, he looked at Sakuraya, and he hadn't even known the other had moved, used his glitching abilities most likely.

"Where'd you go?" Sakuraya asked quietly, his voice shook and was laced with worry. Psyche had pain in his heart at worrying his young cousin, he didn't mean to do it just happened.

"Ah, I can't talk about that Saku-chan…you'd have to ask Tsu-chan." Psyche stated and saw Sakuraya glance at the oldest blond. The arms that enveloped Psyche then proceeded to let go of him, and Psyche frowned a bit at how the fox was acting.

Tsugaru glanced at the other one wearing a kimono, a frown firmly planted on his face "Tsugaru-san, will you tell where and what happened, to Psyche? Why, my family was knocked out and your cousin. I see no point in lying I will not hesitate to harm you for lying."

Oh no, this was bad, super bad. Tsugaru was confused with the change in Sakuraya's personality.

"H-Hey Saku-chan, let's not get angry here! Tsu-chan will explain I'm sure!" Psyche said and saw the icy glazed over eyes look at him before he nodded.

A sigh leaving the older raven he turned to the confused blonds "okay, now Tsu-chan, would you mind explaining to Saku-chan about where I was."

Sakuraya looked at Tsugaru once more as he sighed "explain."

Tsugaru frowned slightly "do you know who Kuritsu is?" He asked calmly, frown still in place. The raven shook his head, and a tip of the head was seen from Tsugaru.

"Who's Kuritsu? Was it that bunny person who we saw standing in the middle of our family?" Sakuraya asked and Psyche nodded for Tsugaru, nervous to no end about talking about this, he didn't know if this was something Sakuraya needed to know about.

Kuritsu was a sensitive topic for him after all; he never really liked talking about the bunny. Now was okay but who knew what went on with that rabbit. He could be putting on an act, faking, ready to snap at anytime and take control of Psyche, hurt his family. He might hurt _Tsugaru_ as well.

Psyche was then slowly brought back into the world when he heard Tsugaru talking once more.

"Yes, Kuritsu is Psyche's rabbit, he was very unstable but he's gone through many things, so you don't have to worry about him. I think he's stable now, if you don't think so and something ever happens just call Shitsuo to get me." Tsugaru stated and Sakuraya nodded, before his shoulders slouched, a sigh leaving his mouth.

"Ah I'm sorry, I'm out of it when I cry and end up passing out. My fox can get a bit rowdy, s-sorry about that Tsugaru-san!" He bowed multiple as Tsugaru waved his hand repeatedly, saying it was okay.

Shitsuo was still looking at Sakuraya, the gaze that the other had was different to how he knew the raven. His eyes were always full of light, never seeming to lose their spark. But seeing that was an interesting thing.

It wouldn't have been the first time he'd seen someone lose light to their eyes though, unfortunately. Shitsuo hadn't expected Sakuraya to lose it though. Shitsuo had known a lot of people throughout his life, even though he was fairly young himself, having seen many different people he's seen them change drastically all the time.

But they were never that bright in their eyes like Sakuraya. Why was Shitsuo thinking like this? He had no clue at all. Sakuraya's eyes trailed to Shitsuo.

Green met Pink, and they bore into each other, neither said a word, until Psyche said something.

"Alrighty, now that, that's over, Tsu-chan, so do you want to take your cousin home?" He asked, pink eyes whipping away from the green.

Tsugaru looked at Psyche and smiled slightly "it really depends if Shitsuo wants to go, Tsukishima is sleeping, Delic is somewhere and Shizuo is looking for him." The singer stated with a light smile.

"Wait Tsukishima is sleeping at this very moment?" Sakuraya asked a grin appearing on his face, and Psyche just nodded happily.

"Oh" Sakuraya's head turned to Tsugaru once more "can I go see Tsukishima?" He asked and Tsugaru nodded, having a smile on his face. Psyche nodded as well, the younger raven was practically bouncing up and down.

Sakuraya quickly did a small celebration before quickly running to the stairs, and then stopped as his foot pressed on the stairs "oh, what room is he in?" He asked as he turned his head towards them all.

"He's in Roppi-kun's room" Psyche stated and Sakuraya quickly headed towards it. The three were left standing there as the youngest of them headed up to the room where a little angel blond was resting.

To Hibiya! ~

* * *

The raven was taking a stroll through the place, he looked relatively normal at this moment, no cape, and no crown. He had left them behind without realizing it, his headache was so bad that he just left, crown left in the same spot when he was knocked, cape left on the couch.

Walking through a crowd wasn't his ideal walk but it was good enough for now, as long as no-one annoyed him of course, because I would be ready to snap at anyone today. At this very moment was not very good idea to piss him off.

Then again, lately he'd been very restless with everything, this was usually why he didn't like being in the city, too many people around. This was usually because he travelled a lot, considering the reason why he hasn't seen family in 5 years.

Hibiya just looked around in the streets, making sure that he kept an eye on his area.

God his headache was killing him though, he's had headaches before but this is…this was hell, like a migraine on top of a migraine, like his brain was being drilled into repeatedly.

The crowd was loud, which didn't help the raven with his migraine. Everything was louder than before, as he had reached towards a park, he didn't know where he was walking to.

He needed to just get out of the house; something was just pulling him out of the place, a force of something. Hibiya hadn't had a clue on what was causing it, it was just natural…an _instinct._

Loud music suddenly came into range, and Hibiya was confused. It wasn't even that late out and people were playing music already? What a headache.

Something didn't feel quite right, even though the music was blasting out loud, what was this feeling?

'What the hell?' A thought quickly came through Hibiya's head when he was suddenly pulled in a different direction to where he was walking by his pinky only, his face showing confusion.

He was headed to the left of where he was just previously walking; seeming like his body wasn't in control, his footsteps were quiet, silent almost, but loud to his ears only.

A hissing sound was then heard and Hibiya flinched, his instincts kicking in to back away but to tread forward as well. 'Just go…GO!' A voice called out in his head, and he moved forward quickly.

Hibiya looked at the scene in front of him and recognized the blond that was there instantly _'isn't that Delic, the one with something inhuman in him?'_ Nova had called out, causing the raven to blink a few times.

There right in front of him was the blond that had taken his crown and then proceeded to make him be reduced to looking like an idiot to get it. He looked like he had gotten beaten up, his state was terrible. Scratches littered all over him, cuts, and bruises, and there was a bruise forming on his right cheek.

Hibiya unconsciously rubbed at his chin where he had managed to get an injury from Psyche on there, keeping his eyes on the other he then managed to notice that Delic was gaining another injury.

It blossomed on his jaw, a dark hue to it, Hibiya walked closer to him. He was seated against an alleyway wall, and Hibiya was surprised no-one had seen him yet.

' _How did that…?'_ Nova came into hearing once more making the quiet and tense air seem a bit less tense.

Hibiya walked closer towards Delic kneeling down slightly to look at him; he could see the bruises were even heading down his neck.

Eyes suddenly bolted open and looked surprised, before having a coughing fit. Hibiya looked at the blond who was now awake, but seemed dazed and confused.

"Who…?" He asked quietly, before he blinked a few more times "Chibiya? Wh-what are you doing here?" Delic's voice was quiet and raspy, the complete different impression of what Hibiya had experienced when they first met properly.

"I could say the same for you peasant." He stated, and saw the other drop his head down, eyes at his lap.

"You should really get away from me…" He trailed off silently, this caused Hibiya to tilt his head to one side as he looked at Delic in confusion. Was this why he was feeling so anxious about this all? Why his instinct screamed to go away but adventure forward? He would never understand his instincts or Nova at that.

Delic slowly started to stand up, using the wall to his advantage to stand up straight. God his body was aching, this was all that Delic could feel, pain…pain searing through his body.

Hibiya could see all the bruises clearly on the other now; they were quite dark "what..? What happened?" He asked, and magenta eyes trailed to his golden ones. The magenta ones were glowing brightly.

' _Hibiya, I would heed his warning. He seems serious about his warning about staying away'_ the voice stated, and Hibiya felt his heart skip a beat, as he watched the blond grab a cigarette out. The pink smoke emitting from it, he was leaning against the wall, head looking away from the other and up towards the sky now.

Hibiya took a step back away from Delic, and saw eyes shot towards him in the corner of his eyes. Oh now he was hesitant, the blond didn't seem like he was okay.

He then suddenly dropped is cigarette, a sigh leaving him "Chibiya, please get away from me now, I don't feel like hurting someone who I find…hmm…adorable~" he stated, with a low chuckle and slight smirk.

The raven could feel his cheeks heating slightly, why did the blond have this affect on him? Dammit, he barely knew the host that well. He gritted his teeth together, and then took another step back.

The magenta eyes glowed even more brightly _'Hibiya, move. Now.'_ The voice was quiet, and the prince knew that when the other was quiet when speaking, there was danger around. Right now the only danger that he could see and feel was right in front of him.

There was another smirk that came into view, but a broken one. Delic soon crushed his cigarette making sure that no more pink smoke came out from it. He hunched over slightly, before he turned away from Hibiya, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Well, I'll catch you around Chibiya~" he stated, and as the other blinked, he was gone, literally in a blink of an eye. Hibiya looked confused at seeing he was gone.

"That was…weird…where'd he go…?" Mumbling quietly while the other stared at the spot that the blond once stood in, the wind was strong and harsh all of a sudden.

It had been quiet now the music seemingly to no longer exist, but then a car drove in front of Hibiya's view when he turned around to leave the alleyway. The fuzzy sounds that surrounded him came back in range, the blasting music the cars driving by, the people talking, and the way he felt slightly uneasy.

He sighed and walked out of the alleyway even though he had only been in there slightly. This was a strange walk, bumping into Delic and then having Nova warn him about something.

Once he headed off from the alleyway, he just couldn't get the image of Delic standing there, smoking, eyes glowing, and that broken smirk that was on his face. Why was such a trivial thing stuck in his mind? He wouldn't have a clue.

Let's see what's going on with Delic~

Delic was out of breath, he leaned against a building wall, panting harshly, and coughing slightly 'goddamit Quinn…why do you have to do this all the time, I took Tsugaru's blood the other day, even if I didn't want to. I couldn't take any today I couldn't risk it, picking a damn fight so early.' He thought quietly.

After a few minutes, Delic was finally able to catch his breath and stop the ringing in his ears. He breathed in and out again, before beginning to walk ahead and away from the wall, his face was covered his dark, big, bruises, and it pissed him off honestly.

If Tsugaru started worrying he wouldn't hear the end of it, his older cousin fussed way too much he swore…actually scratch that, he worried about everyone too much.

Delic stood normally and saw that he was near Izaya's apartment; he didn't know why he was here. He had used his vampire abilities to find Tsugaru and where he was to make sure the other wasn't searching for him.

Then it clicked, oh crap Izaya was an informant what was he talking about?! He sighed, and grabbed his phone out, and gave Tsugaru a call.

" _Hello?"_ Tsugaru's voice came through the phone, Delic sighed "hey Tsugaru wh-" _"oh my god, Delic, where have you been you've had all of us w-"_ "woah, woah…slow down Tsugaru I'm fine. Just get back to Shizuo's house. I'm gonna go there, and see if Shizuo is there. Be careful around Izaya Orihara."

The call ended and Delic sighed.

With Tsugaru

* * *

He looked at his phone hearing the beeping from the call ending and he sighed, closing his phone shut slowly and looked up to see Psyche looking at him. Shitsuo was talking to Sakuraya and they were both having a pleasant conversation.

Tsugaru sighed slightly, and put his phone away. Psyche had an innocent look to him, as he watched the blond in front of him.

"Tsu-chan, who was that!?" he asked excitedly, and received a pillow to the back of the head "geez…I just woke up not that long and you won't shut your trap!" Roppi shouted as he looked annoyed at the bunny.

"So mean Roppi-kun! ~" Psyche whined as he looked at his cousin who had fire practically coming out of his eyes.

"Why don't you just go to your room~" he teased, as he knew Roppi had no clue that a certain blond was in there, and sleeping soundly.

"You know what?! Fine, I will, you're so annoying" he said and Sakuraya turned towards him and was about to say something, but Psyche put a finger up to his lip, making the other go silent.

Sakuraya quickly turned back to Shitsuo, apologizing for suddenly interrupting the conversation and cutting him off.

Tsugaru looked at Roppi as he stormed up the stairs, and he was interested to how the other would react, before he looked back at Psyche smiling ever so slightly "that was just Delic, who we've been worrying about for the last couple of days, but I don't want to wake up Tsuki. He needs the rest."

The rabbit looked at Tsugaru, his parts suddenly coming out, and he sighed slightly.

"What. The. Hell. Psyche?!" Roppi's voice suddenly came into view and Psyche cracked up laughing, falling on his side.

Tsukishima was woken up from the yelling, his eyes shot open and then widened, he panicked not being able to find his glasses. No glasses meant no scarf; no scarf meant his dots revealed.

Tsuki was panicking badly, it was dark, no lamp was there and he could see a figure standing at the door.

Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD! That's all that was running through Tsukishima's head.

The shadowed and blurry person then came further into the room. "Please don't hurt me!" He shouted, as he whimpered curling in on himself. The light then came on and he covered his dots.

"Woah…hey…calm down Tsuki…" Tsugaru was the first one to come into the room and placed a hand on the other gently, trying to calm him down as much as possible.

"Tsu…Tsugaru…?" He asked in caution and confusion as he slowly opened his eyes. He met blue eyes and whimpered the other just ran a hand through his hair.

"Go back to sleep, okay? You're fine here, nothing is going to happen to you and Tenshi will talk again just relax Tsuki…" He stated, and then a soft blue glowing started on Tsugaru's hand. Tsukishima's eyes widened at seeing the glowing, lightning coming into his mind.

"D-Don't!" he whimpered out, and Tsugaru looked surprised at the other and stopped the glowing. He sighed with worry at seeing the other panic so badly.

"Sorry, Tsuki go back to sleep, Roppi is there if you need him, alright?" Tsugaru stated quietly but he frowned, his heart ached at seeing his younger cousin so scared, so paralyzed and traumatized.

Tsuki's red eyes looked like they were going to fill with tears once more because he was scared of his own cousin, and the power he possessed.

Roppi looked at the two of them and when he heard his name he rolled his eyes, not really wanting anything to do with the younger blond. But then he felt a stare on the back of his head, and turned to see Psyche giving him the 'you-better-do-it' look.

He knew that when Psyche gave that look, he had to it or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Sakuraya would pester him as well, even if he was talking to someone else he would casually ask, or he'd slip in the conversation that Roppi wasn't helping.

'How annoying…' He thought quietly, and heard no reply, which was quite unusual for his wolf to not reply. Ever since that encounter with that Haruka girl, his wolf is silent, never answering him. He hasn't touched a blade since he was told not to.

In fact he lost his flick blade a while back which was really pissing him off he couldn't leave marks on him and watch his blo-huh? Oh yeah, anyways.

His wolf had been silent for quite some time and he didn't feel good about it.

Roppi sighed when Psyche was still looking at him. "Alright, fine." He stated strictly and saw the other's eyes light up in joy, before he nodded happily.

He slowly went into the room and saw two pairs of eyes look at him, one with worry and the other with fear. "See Tsuki? It's just Roppi, calm down." Tsugaru said and the younger blond nodded, but cowered slightly.

He walked further into the room; the light hurt his eyes…a lot.

Wine colored eyes met red rose eyes.

"Roppi-san, I'm leaving Tsukishima in your hands, please make sure he doesn't get scared." Tsugaru said as he handed Tsuki his scarf, watching the other quickly place the scarf on and securely at that.

"Just relax Tsuki." Was all that Tsugaru said, before walking past the raven that was in the room properly now and staring at them, Tsugaru excused himself and went out leaving the two by themselves.

"I-I'm sorry R-Roppi-san…" Tsuki said quietly looking at the raven that was standing about a meter away from him. Roppi looked at the other a frown still on his face. But he then moved forwards towards Tsuki.

"Did you even know this was my room, and why are you apologizing?" He asked in a slight angry tone and saw the other grab his scarf tightly and whimper.

"I-I didn't kn-know…I-I just feel l-like its r-right to a-apolog-gise." He said quietly, hands clasped tightly around the edges of his scarf.

"Stop stuttering for one fucking second and answer me this Tsukishima. Why do you always wear your scarf to cover your dots, and why didn't you know this was my room?!" Hachimenroppi shouted as he looked at Tsuki with an annoyed expression.

Tsuki whimpered again, and he closed his eyes slightly feeling nauseous and sick at hearing the words.

No-one came to the room it was just them two; the door was shut so no-one could hear them.

"I-I didn't know it was yours…Psyche-san told me it was Sakuraya-san's room…." Tsukishima said as he stopped stuttering, his eyes opening as he sat up. The color of his eyes had changed, slowly morphing into a dark color.

Roppi watched the change and sighed, a growl leaving him slightly. He reached a hand towards Tsuki, hand going to his cheek, the eyes quickly snapping back to the red rose color.

The blond flinched at the hand that was on his cheek suddenly. He felt the hand move to his neck that was slightly exposed, and felt his heart beat pick up at an alarming rate.

He felt nervous and scared of what Roppi was going to do, no-one had touched his neck before but he looked up through blurry eyes, and saw glowing red eyes.

'Red eyes…WH-'his thoughts were suddenly cut off when he felt the hand slip into his scarf, he reacted instantly. He zoomed away from the hand that was no longer in his scarf or on his neck.

Tsukishima's breathing came out in pants, he looked scared. Where was Tenshi? Where was he? Tsuki didn't like not having the voice to calm him down, and tell him everything was okay.

He scrambled to try and calm himself down, but he couldn't, he was panicking and that was clearly seen.

"P-Please don't…just d-don't touch them…." He whimpered quietly not knowing what to say other than that.

Roppi was unamused by the reaction, he then handed the glasses to the blond, who had his hand out to keep the other away.

"I don't see why you're so protective of them, I personally think that make you look more unique. Try taking your scarf off more often and showing them, they're a good look." Roppi mumbled the whole sentence quietly, not understanding himself why he said such things to him.

There was an awkward silence as Tsuki slipped his glasses on, and looked at the raven that stood in front of him eyes glowing quiet brightly at that even though the room wasn't that dark, the room was quiet bright.

"Tsuki, why do you hide the dots?" He asked and met the surprised eyes of the older one "why I hide my…dots…?" He double checked that it was the question that Roppi had asked, before he looked shocked.

"I…I…I don't know why I cover them…" Eyes, dead, soul less in the matter of seconds and before Roppi knew it, Tsukishima had passed out on him.

Roppi sighed loudly. How annoying the blond passed out on him. Meanwhile with poor Tsukishima, he was talking to a certain someone~

" _Tsuki….Tsukishima…hey…are you alright?"_ Tsukishima heard a voice call out of him, and slowly opened his eyes, to see his angel there. But he looked terrible; this made the other panic and he went to go to the other when something suddenly tugged him back.

He looked panicked, as the room slowly started to light up instead of the darkness it was in. the room lit up and Tsukishima saw Tenshi there, a gasp left his mouth and he covered his mouth, with both hands, eyes wide.

"T-Tenshi…?" He said quietly not knowing what to say.

The angel's wings were heavily damaged, feathers missing a lot, bones showing from his blood covered wings, some of the bones broken, and contorted in different ways. Tenshi's face was covered in cuts, bruises and his lip was split.

His long white hair, was matted with blood, and made his once beautiful and handsome features, almost gone; his pale skin was littered with cuts and bruises, some of them still bleeding.

Tenshi had been wearing a white long button up shirt, black jeans and his eyes were a light yellow color. Most of his clothes had been ripped and shredded slightly; he was also missing his black leather jacket that he usually wore. Even his dots were nearly faded, some of them bleeding and bruised while some were black.

Tsukishima had never seen the other like this, and it panicked him a lot.

To put emphasis on the way he was there, he even had a chain around his neck like some animal; also there were shackles around his wrist and ankles.

Tsuki felt so bad that something like that happened to Tenshi, no wonder he was quiet. He was in pain, and chained up like that…what did those people do to him.

" _Hey...Tsuki d-don't…give me that l-look…"_ He stated, and his voice sounded, raspy and sore. His eyes were hooded, as he glanced up at the other with exhausted looking eyes.

"T-Tenshi…g-god, what did they d-do to you…?" Tsukishima said voice cracking in the process, and his eyes wide and tears brimmed them already. He wanted to move, do something, anything. But he couldn't move god, why was he so useless?

" _Hey, hey…Tsuki calm down. I'm alright…r-really."_ He tried to calm the blond down; he saw the other was panicking by the heavy breathing, and his eyes that shook in fear, the hands covering his mouth and his voice.

"Y-You're n-not alright! I-I'm s-so sorry! I should've jus-"his sentence was then suddenly cut off, and Tenshi's eyes widened. Oh my god, Tsuki was having a panic attack.

Tenshi watched in horror as Tsukishima started hyperventilating, his eyes wide in horror as he realized he couldn't breathe.

" _Tsuki! Tsukishima, I need you to calm down, listen to me!_ " Tenshi shouted loudly as the other fell forward, his hand around his throat and the other one clutching at his chest, where his heart should be.

He needed to calm Tsukishima down, and pronto.

But he had these chains on him, and watching his owner suffering right in front of him.

He thrashed and twisted, trying to break the chains that were on him" _TSUKISHIMA!"_ He shouted loudly, the room was suddenly covered in a light, covering both of them in it.

Bright yellow strings zoomed through the light and the light was slowly gone. The strings being on the poor blond that was nearly dying, Tenshi could hear the other's breathing was slowing down, and could feel his heart beat falling behind.

Tsukishima stopped breathing when the strings came onto him, and Tenshi's eyes were wide in horror.

"TSUKISHIMA!" He shouted, his voice not sounding angelic at all, even though it was raspy and sore, his voice was filled with horror.

 _ **BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, AND BREAK!**_

"BREAK YOU STUPID CHAINS!" He shouted, as the strings wrapped around Tsuki and quickly brought him to him, but something was protesting at the strings.

"NOT NOW!" Tenshi screamed at the top of his lungs, and then Tsukishima was flung towards him.

"Tsuki, Tsukishima? I need you to breath." He said, and was panicking because there was always a chance that if he wasn't breathing in here he wasn't breathing out of this place.

He tugged at the chains with his arms "please…just break these chains, I can't…not now…" His voice cracked badly, as he looked hopelessly at the body in front of him.

The chains on his wrist were suddenly broken, and he looked confused and then turned to see who helped and saw now other then…

Outside of the area that Tsukishima's in (Yes I cliff-hanged it).

* * *

Why was he panicking? Why? He shouldn't care about Tsukishima, he shouldn't care about anyone but Sakuraya…but…why was he doing this?!

That was all Roppi could think about as he looked at Tsukishima. He was going to leave the blond but then he heard erratic breathing, and this left him to where he was now.

Trying to wake Tsukishima up, so he wouldn't panic so much, but the other just wasn't waking up.

Crap….He'd have to go get someone, but he hated asking for stuff that he could clearly do on his own, but this was Tsukishima! Ah, whatever. Just get someone!

He quickly left the room, his breathing uneven slightly as he saw the two blonds, Psyche, Sakuraya and Izaya was still out. He must have taken a really bad hit if he was still out.

"Hmm, Hachi? I thought you were looking after Tsukishima" Sakuraya said, and all heads turned to him.

Roppi had to catch his breath.

"Something…something's wrong with Tsuki…" He said trailing off and the two blonds whipped their heads to each before nodding.

"Thank you for informing us about this Hachimenroppi-san" Shitsuo stated before he quickly headed upstairs, Tsugaru sighed slightly, before standing up.

"This can't be any good" he stated quietly "Hachimenroppi…thank you for telling us this, you can come and watch with me if you'd like to, but you have to be silent" Tsugaru said and Roppi looked at the calm blue eyes, before he nodded.

"Psyche-chan, Sakuraya, please stay here, I'll be back as soon as possible" he said and the other two ravens nodded, not wanting to say a word at the tense air that was there.

Roppi walked up the stairs first, Tsugaru smiled slightly at the two before his smile dropped instantly, face cold and stoic, he then turned away from the two and began to walk upstairs after Roppi.

Psyche was surprised by Tsugaru's change in attitude, and blinked a few times before turning to Sakuraya "what do you think happened…?" He asked quietly and Sakuraya shrugged in reply.

Shitsuo looked at Tsukishima, and saw he wasn't breathing, eyes widened in panic; he headed over to the older blond in a frenzy.

Roppi stepped in quietly Tsugaru behind him.

Shitsuo gently sat up Tsukishima, placing a hand onto his chest and his head near his mouth "oh god, he's not breathing much…his heart rates not doing well, breathing's not stable." Shitsuo mumbled out to himself.

He then proceeded to take his white gloves off, his slightly tanned hands being shown, his eyes then changed from the emerald green that they were, to a light grey.

Roppi watched as the blond had his eyes changed and blinked a few times, nothing happened though.

That was, until he saw clear strings came from the roof, out of no-where, as if a puppeteer had started a show. They slowly started to become longer, and connected onto Tsukishima, slowly going onto his shoulders, knees and wrapped around his waist.

"What's…"Roppi soon trailed off when he realized that he had to be quiet.

Shitsuo sighed, and looked towards the two before he sought approval from his cousin, who nodded. He then proceeded to let his wings come out, trying to stay as silent as he could, so he wouldn't distress Tsukishima.

Roppi watched, his eyes almost popping out of his head, but it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen but the wings looked…terrible.

"Puppet, go." Shitsuo said quietly, before he moved his hands back and Tsuki's eyes shot open but they were pure grey instead of the beautiful red.

Roppi was taken aback for a second at seeing the different eyes and the way they just stared at him, devoid of emotions.

Back to Tenshi~ (I wouldn't be that sad to cut it there~)

* * *

"Ningyo, what are you doing here?!" Tenshi said as he looked at the person that was in front of him.

"You were having trouble, right? Master sent me in to help." Ningyo stated quietly, as he looked at Tenshi.

"Y-Yes, I was having trouble, but you didn't have to come in.""Don't worry about me, help Tsukishima."

The angel nodded quickly and rushed to the blond, collecting him in his arms _"hey…hey, are you there?_ _I'm alright now Tsuki, so breath"_ he stated, looking at the wide eyes of the other.

No response.

Tenshi panicked, he was freaking out, not good at all!

" _N-Ningyo, he's not bre-"_ he then stopped his sentence as he saw the other coughed and started breathing again, gasping for air.

" _Oh thank god…Tsukishima…"_ Tenshi said relieved that the other hadn't passed away on him or in front of him.

Ningyo smiled at Tenshi, and then took in the others features; he hadn't seen the other in a while, so he needed to see what he looked like.

" _Ningyo, come out of the shadows."_ Tenshi insisted and saw the other and what he looked like.

Ningyo had black hair with cyan strips in it barely being able to be seen, a bandaged was wrapped on his head, underneath his fringe, and one eye was covered by his hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

But what stood out the most was the sewing needles that stuck out from his head, he had three of them in his scalp, and one in his hand, the strings were clear.

He wore a black long sleeved shirt, and had on black jeans as well, and black shoes.

Tenshi was a bit surprised to see the needles in his head _"you still have those?"_ Tenshi asked quietly and the other nodded silently.

Raven hair covered his eye a little bit, as he smiled slightly, before he gently set the needle and thread in his hand back into his scalp once more.

"Oh…master wants me back…" Ningyo stated quietly and Tenshi nodded, before he sighed _"thanks for getting those chains off me Ningyo"_ he stated before a thread and needle came at him and he looked surprised.

He closed his eyes shut but then felt the chain around his neck be broken off "take care of yourself Tenshi" Ningyo said quietly before he walked backwards into the shadow leaving the quiet breathing blond and the broken angel alone.

Okie dokie back into reality

"Puppet, thank you" Shitsuo stated quietly, his eyes slowly descending back to their original green color. The strings unraveled from Tsukishima and shriveled up into the ceiling.

Tsukishima's breathing soon came into hearing once more, the two blonds sighed in relief, letting a held in breath, out.

Hachimenroppi looked at the blond that had passed out on him earlier, his eyes turning back to the red shade, instead of the grey color.

It was silent, as Roppi looked at Tsuki, then his eyes drifted towards Shitsuo and saw something that kicked his adrenaline in slightly, very dark grey eyes looked at him over the blonds' shoulders and stared at the depressed one.

The eyes seemed kind of entrancing, that was until his view was suddenly covered by grey and he was shocked.

"Ning-"Shitsuo said in surprised, before Roppi's world grayed out on him and his hearing and everything else cut off.

* * *

 **AAAALLLLRRRIIIGGGGHHHT! I'm all done lolz, I hope this chapter was alright, and yes I have changed my writing style a bit lately, but meh I hope this is an improvement and you're all okay with it. I hope this was okay but I think this is an okay start, but I can't promise that I'll be updating fast, because things are tough but I'll try my best ^^**


	29. A way to fix things?

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Hey everyone, once again…hope you're all doing well and stuff, a lot of stuff happened last chapter didn't it? Okay I changed my way of writing again so sorry =w=, just thought instead of underlining it and saying who it…ah whatever you'll see OuO. Well we need to figure out what happened with Roppi, don't we? ^^ Well this chapter is going to be longer than my normal limit, because there's a little something I wanted to do with Tsuki and Roppi because someone suggested I do this, it'll be near the end of the chapter so~ let's just. Go.**

* * *

"Ningyo, what…?" Shitsuo was trying to get the puppet to talk to him but the other was silent, he was very confused and it was twisting with his head.

Shitsuo watched Roppi's eyes turn a dark grey and looked behind him, only to see Ningyo there, his grey eyes, darker than usual. He saw the other's eyes were wide as if in alert though.

He was holding the string that was around Roppi, and the needle was in direction of the other's neck, Ningyo had the string wrapped around his hand, also the string being laced around Roppi's neck.

"Ningyo what are you doing?" The butler asked, clearly nervous about what the other was doing, he was usually quite passive and nervous all the time, never coming out and doing something like this.

Tsugaru looked confused himself, as he saw Roppi's body go limp, arms dropped down, legs bucking in, and his neck tilting to one side. He thought the other was going to drop, but he just stayed there not moving or speaking.

But then he saw Shitsuo looked panic but was also saying Ningyo 'Ningyo…? That means puppet' Tsugaru thought before it clicked 'oh Ningyo, his fallen angel' the thought came over him before he moved away from the raven when gestured to by Shitsuo.

" **N-Not g-good person…"** Ningyo's voice was quiet and stuttering, but the grey string could be seen clearly, Tsugaru could see it now that he was away from Roppi, more or so in front of him.

This caught Shitsuo's attention, emerald eyes looking at scared grey eyes, Ningyo was quite emotionless at time, only getting true emotions when something frightened him, or he talked about something he loved.

The other was short, that was clear, he was always hunched over so it made him even smaller in height, he never showed his wings because it was nerve-racking for him, hence why he wore long sleeved clothes.

Just all of a sudden they heard a loud sound, and that was when Tsugaru saw something.

A little male that was behind Shitsuo, he was shy looking, but he was holding a string. Dark grey eyes met with ocean blue eyes.

" **Blue eyes…"** He stated quietly, barely audible for anyone to hear **"master-"** he was cut off from his sentence when a groan was heard, that was very loud, catching everyone's attention.

It came from the only one with black hair in the room **"h-how…!"** Ningyo looked terrified beyond end, his mouth open, and eyes even wider than before.

They then watched as the grey thread that was quite straight curled in slightly and started to turn into a red color. The string snapped quite quickly, Ningyo taking a step back and looking traumatized.

His string was in his hand, the red color still seeping into the grey string even though it had snapped to get away from Roppi. Even though the string was snapped the grey was still disappearing and turning into red.

A whimper came from Ningyo, before he dropped his thread and needle.

"Ningyo, hey, are you alright?" Shitsuo asked as he looked worried.

" _ **Don't mess with someone, who did nothing"**_ Roppi's voice suddenly cut through the air, but it was completely different a deep rumbling coming through.

The puppet looked at the glowing red eyes and took a shaky breath, glancing at Tsukishima that was still knocked out.

" **Master, I-I need you to move…"** He stated quietly looking up at the young blond.

Shitsuo moved quickly at hearing that and moved Tsugaru out of the way as well, grabbed his arm to drag him away to the corner of the room.

"Shitsuo, I could Ryoto to hel-""no it's alright Tsugaru-sama puppet can handle himself very well; when he needs to he'll do well. After all he's been living with people's souls since 150 AD, even though he always seemed like he never did."

When Tsugaru heard what Shitsuo said about Ningyo, he was surprised. Even Ryoto wasn't that far back and he knew that, so he fell silent and watched the two, being able to see Ningyo up and person made it hard for him to believe that he was actually a fallen angel.

" _ **Why did you decide to try and take over my body? Now you've lost a precious string"**_ the voice growled out taking a step towards the blue and black colored male.

Ningyo's heart was beating harshly against his ribcage. He wasn't used to this sort of thing! He wished Tenshi was there with him, he'd known Tenshi for a long as he could remember so he just wanted another angel there with him.

" **Well…something's clearly very wrong with you"** a glare was thrown his way _ **"wrong? Well guess what puppet…I can take over things as well, but also cause a bit of pain to others"**_

Once the sentence was stated, Shitsuo watched Ningyo suddenly fall to the ground onto his knees.

" **Wha….what..?"** Ningyo said quietly in surprise, his body was paralyzed.

" _ **You're a really bad puppet, trying to use your strings on me. I've dealt with your kind before; even though I was born in 1500 I know how to deal with your type."**_ He stated grabbing onto one of the strings that was on the others head.

Roppi wasn't in control that was obvious by the glowing eyes.

" **You…what did you…?"** Ningyo was suddenly shut up when his own needle was pushed into his lip harshly, leaving blood to drip down the corner of his mouth.

"Ningyo!" Shitsuo said in a bit of surprise, going to move forward but Tsugaru raised an arm stopping the other.

"He can do it Shitsuo, this is Ningyo, he's taken care of you many times and himself…he'll be fine"

The green eyes trailed to look at the scene and sighed in defeat, blue eyes strict with their gaze, telling him to stay put.

Tsukishima was still knocked out currently and the room was incredibly tense, Psyche, Izaya or Sakuraya hadn't heard anything so it was thick in the air.

Ningyo could hear the blood pumping in his ears. He was not used to being under someone's command, and his body felt light and fuzzy.

The needle was slowly dragged to Ningyo's neck, his long sleeved shirt had a turtle neck on it, and Roppi's wolf removed the turtleneck harshly. The cold air that whipped against his exposed neck, made him gasp.

" **D-Don't touch that!"** The puppet shouted but it was too late, it was already exposed.

All eyes looked at what was on his neck.

Ningyo clenched his eyes tightly, he was so embarrassed and nervous about his neck, god! Why did this happen!?

Strings and thread they were stitched into his throat, as if his head was being held together by that very grey string in his neck.

" _ **Really…? Strings in your throat, are you really a fallen angel, or are you a puppet like your name states?"**_ The wolf's voice was dark, and cold making the grey eyes slowly creak open, and stare at the glowing red eyes of the one that had exposed his neck.

He felt crushed, he couldn't move though so he was forced to watch the other slowly bringing the needle towards his neck, and he was panicking. He couldn't move, help! Just someone help him!

For the first time ever, Ningyo was scared, he was really scared of what was going to happen, and he had shown fear before but never his true fear. This was too far it had to stop, anything just anything would be okay.

His mouth shut in a fine line as he looked away and towards Shitsuo and Tsugaru that looked mortified, they couldn't help they knew they couldn't, so did Ningyo.

A bright light suddenly came into the room _"don't lay a finger on Ningyo!"_ Tenshi was there and the room flashed in a bright light, the room was enveloped by it, the puppet had already clenched his eyes closed.

The room was slowly going back to normal and they saw that strings were near the wolf, yellow strings that were linked to Tenshi's fingertips.

" _Urufuri!"_ a voice shouted a name that all of them were unfamiliar with, the wolf's eyes blinked in surprise, his head whipping to the direction of the voice that had called out the name.

" _Bad boy, put the needle down!"_ the voice that was saying that was Tenshi, he had taken control of Tsukishima, he didn't look injured anymore though, perfectly fine, hair pure white now, clothes not ripped, shredded or torn.

The wolf looked at Tenshi, still in control of Roppi's body, his eyes wide and staring at him curiously, before he gently set the needle down. Once the needle was dropped Tenshi's string quickly wrapped around the other, and made the other gasp.

Tenshi went to Ningyo and pulled his collar up gently, covering up the thread in his throat. He frowned slightly at feeling the other shaking, but ruffled his hair before going over to Roppi that was glaring and growling, telling the angel to stay away.

Ningyo slowly creaked grey eyes opened and looked terrified, and traumatize, he thought he was going to have a heart attack, tears welled up at his eyes, he had never cried before but that was so scary.

Shitsuo raced to Ningyo, as soon as he started crying, the other then fell forward and curled up into the arms of the blond **"m-master…"** Ningyo stuttered out not knowing how to feel, he'd never been so scared in his life.

He really just wanted to curl up and die. Ningyo gripped tightly onto Shitsuo, he always showed himself in person after being summoned by Shitsuo, he was very lucky to have that ability. He didn't have to wait until he was trusted, or he trusted the other, he could just do that.

"Sorry puppet, I should've helped…" he stated quietly feeling the other's head on his shoulder **"its f-fine master, I wanted to p-protect you, it's my duty b-but I ended up nearly g-getting hurt myself"** Ningyo whispered quietly.

Tsugaru came up from behind Ningyo and pet his back softly, hand glowing in a light blue color, stopping the other from making quiet hicks and sniffles. Shitsuo had a deep frown and looked towards the blue-eyed blond.

Yellow eyes looked at the three that were trying to comfort his friend, Ningyo. Tenshi sighed looking at the glaring and spiteful bright red eyes, he knew the other was a blood manipulate, so having the very bright strings around, made his eyes dilate, so he couldn't use it.

" _Urufuri~ long time no see, it's so good to see you again, how has your life been?"_ Tenshi asked and the other growled loudly and deeply.

" _ **Fuck you Tenshi, you're so annoying. I thought I wouldn't find you in this country or time ever again. I hated you for what you did, you fucking bast- aaaah!"**_ Urufuri suddenly stopped his sentence, his voice going an octave higher for a second.

" _You know, you really shouldn't be so rude to me Urufuri, I did save you from going down a bad track…but why did you hurt Ningyo, we know Ningyo."_ Tenshi opened his palm up and then closed it again.

The strings tightened on the other, that's what made him stop his sentence earlier. A growl left the other and he sighed slightly, red eyes still glowing brightly, but brighter than usual.

But before he knew it, the wolf blinked in surprise for a few seconds _**"I'm…I'm not in control. Something else is inside…"**_ Urufuri stated, and then looked at the other, who kneeled down to his level.

A hand was placed onto his back, and then red eyes connected to yellow eyes _"just sit still for a sec"_ Tenshi said quietly and reassured that Urufuri would be okay, his eyes saying that he won't do anything bad.

" _I just need to check something"_ just to double check everything was alright with the raven.

His hand then trailed down until it reached the small of his back _"no problems with your back, let's just-"_ _ **"gah!"**_ A crack was heard.

" _There"_ Tenshi smiled slightly when he saw Urufuri's, grey and black wolf tail slowly comes out from where it was hiding.

The tail looked different though, it had a tint of red where the base of it started, which concerned Tenshi _'I can't just get his ears out either, I'd have to…no I couldn't…'_ Tenshi thought before he looked over towards Ningyo that was still crying slightly, but looked like he was about to pass out.

Urufuri's eyes weren't glowing as brightly anymore, eyes quite dull. Fingers grasped onto his hair making him wince because he had a sensitive scalp, but he then realized what Tenshi was doing when he saw the other come closer to him.

" _ **T-Tenshi, don't!"**_ He said but it was already too late, the angel had placed his forehead on his forehead (A/N: Hahaha, you thought of something else, didn't you?) a bright light flashed before Urufuri's eyes and before he knew it, he was unconscious.

* * *

Dark…there was no light…at least he thought so, a single light that was all there was, Tenshi saw someone that Tsukishima saw quiet frequently.

" _Hachimenroppi…well I'll be damned"_ Tenshi stated quietly when the single spotlight was placed on the raven.

Then there were podiums all aligned up to where Roppi was, there was very little light in the room, but there was still light, Tenshi could see this scene of what was happening, there was a city basically covering this place, with little light coming from them because it was covered by red cracks and black cracks as well.

The podiums held various items in front of him they were all in a row leading up to Roppi, he was on his knees looking down at his wrist, and there was a shining glint as Roppi hummed a chilling tune, head tilted up, while sitting in bed of flowers, eyes closed shut.

After a while of listening to the tune Roppi was humming, he recognized the song as 'Kagome Kagome' is a very…creepy song ' _what were the lyrics to that song again?'_ Tenshi thought.

 **Kagome, kagome** **  
** **The bird in the basket** **  
** **When, oh when will it come out** **  
** **In the night of dawn** **  
** **The crane and turtle slipped** **  
** **Who is behind you now?**

'Ah those were the lyrics, that's right…' the angel thought before looking at the first podium to his right, there was a very small item in there, barely being able to be seen. Tenshi took a few steps towards it, but wouldn't go too close.

It was a small amulet that just stated Sakuraya on the label, but Tenshi wouldn't dare to step too close to it, doing something like that may cause damage to the mind space. It'd be like talking your thoughts out loud, instead of to the person who owns the mind space.

' _Aww that's really cute. Roppi does have a soft side…'_ Tenshi thought before turning to the next one behind him on the left, he would only loom at the first two because those were his best memories probably and the earliest.

His direction of gaze was then placed onto the next item, he saw a pair of glasses; that surprised him slightly, and they looked similar to Tsukishima's glasses, actually they looked like almost an exact replica of the ones that he wears now, just a smaller version.

They had no label on it, and it made Tenshi think back to when the little blond was in school, he was so cute back then, still cute now just doesn't show his wings as much anymore that make him stand out in the crowd.

Tenshi then continued to walk, not wanting to see anything else. His footsteps were quiet and barely being heard, he was stepping lightly, not wanting to disturb Roppi from what he was doing.

But when he was a few steps away Hachimenroppi, the other whipped his head in his direction instantly, eyes wide with a maniac look, but his face was blank, except for his eyes.

A gasp left the other's mouth, before Tenshi could speak a word to him a bunch of katanas came down in front Tenshi, blocking him from coming anymore closer to him.

Red eyes gazed at him curiously between the cracks of the katanas, before hardening his gaze.

"I don't trust you…what are you doing here, what've you done with Urufuri…?" Roppi asked quietly, of course he knew his wolf name; he just never told his family or the doctors that his wolf had a name. You're meant to tell the doctors if you hear a name, when you reach the age of 5, but he never told them.

Tenshi's gaze was cold, not saying anything to the raven, before he just shook his head and then moved away from the other being silent, and making sure the other's gaze was away from him before he walked past the raven.

His neck craned so he could get a better view on the raven that still had the katanas there, but noticed he had gone back to humming Kagome Kagome, then that was when Tenshi saw it.

He noticed what was grasped in Roppi's fingertips; he knew what the glint of the thing was earlier.

Blood, there was blood dripping down Roppi's wrist, still humming that chilling tone. Seemed like he didn't care, wouldn't care, he was just doing his own thing.

Walking a bit further and then around the circles of swords he saw something a very small and short podium, it held an item that Tenshi was confused about.

It looked like something was playing on and on again on the little podium that was some sort of video underneath a glass dome that Tenshi watched.

It was glowing quite brightly in the barely lit abyss. Tenshi just watched it, not saying anything until he saw something that made his own cheeks flush pink, only slightly though.

The memory was of Tenshi when he'd taken over Tsukishima and showed Roppi and Sakuraya exactly who he was.

It was just of when Tenshi had brought his wings around Roppi and caused the other to go red in the face and then smiling at him, seeing his face without the glasses. He'd never expect the other to have a memory of him in control of Tsukishima's body.

' _So these are your precious memories, Roppi…?'_ Tenshi glanced towards the small raven in his little circle of katanas.

' _But something isn't right'_ a chill was suddenly sent down his spine, when he looked back at the previous items he looked at, and there was two glowing red eyes looking at him.

That wasn't Urufuri; no way in hell was that the wolf he'd known since birth. He wondered why the other was acting quite rude towards him earlier. This… **thing** …was messing around with him.

A katana then came out form the shadow first _"you're not Urufuri…"_ he said aloud and gasped a bit, when he saw Roppi flick his head away from his cutting when he heard the voice.

"Shhh…" the red eyed person stated, an extremely pale hand came out a bit as well, before a ka-ching sound was heard and Tenshi gasped before he quickly flew up into the air, a blade had come out of the ground.

The white wings, made wind gush harshly down onto Roppi and the other person that he yet to identify.

* * *

"Tenshi!" Psyche and Sakuraya whipped their heads towards the person who called the name out, and saw it was Izaya but his eyes glowed in pure anger.

The voice shouted out was unfamiliar to the two of them, and before they knew Izaya was up and ran towards the room.

"Who's…?" Sakuraya said, before Psyche shrugged, grabbed onto Sakuraya's arm and quickly ran after Izaya.

They then saw the scene in front of them, Roppi was tied up, Tsukishima was no longer there, someone they didn't know was next to Roppi unconscious, Shitsuo looked pale as hell while leaning on Tsugaru as he slept, and Tsugaru looked tiredly at the three.

"Tenshi, you stupid" Izaya stated before going over to the one that they didn't know, and gently tapped at his forehead before looking towards Roppi, he opened his mouth to speak.

But then his mouth and throat went dry for a second as he glared slightly at him **"Urufuri…I should've guessed"** his voice changed to his demonic one and shadows started to engulf him, making the wind go chaotic.

The lights were flickering on and off, Psyche pushed Sakuraya towards Tsugaru and Shitsuo "go, get them!" He shouted before the other nodded, running to the two blonds.

Psyche looked at Izaya, Akuma was engulfing him he knew that, the demon would take over Izaya's form and all hell would break loose, literally.

"Izaya, I need you to stop your demon from taking over!" he pleaded, but got no response from him. Crap, this is bad; Psyche needs to stop him from having Akuma takeover, who knows what'll happen.

Sakuraya quickly grabbed Tsugaru up and then Shitsuo was grabbed up at the same time. The three were gone by them, glitching and was gone to somewhere peaceful.

Psyche saw that they were gone, leaving only the four of them in there. Wings shot out from the shadow and then that's when Psyche began to panic. He didn't want the raven to have the demon come out, it'd be too much.

Who was the raven worried for again? Oh that's it, "Izaya stop, or you're going to worry Tenshi!" he stated and then the shadows stopped instantly, they rushed into the floor and disappeared with a whoosh sound.

Psyche looked at where the shadows once were and saw it was still Izaya, but he was biting his lip.

" **Look Psyche, I know you don't want me to take over, so I'll leave for now, I need to go for a walk, but just make sure you take care of Tenshi and Urufuri"** Akuma let Urufuri's name slip from him.

" _ **Stupid, you just told my name!"**_ Urufuri suddenly called out and looked at the raven in front of him, while Psyche stood there not knowing what to do because everything was confusing him a lot.

" **Shut up, they were bound to find out sometime"** he said and then disappeared with a click of his fingers, before the two could say anymore.

Urufuri looked at Psyche when the other was looking at him "Urufuri, is that your name?" he said blinking a few times, and taking a step closer to him.

* * *

Akuma coughed slightly when he was gone out of the room, he didn't want to see Tenshi like that; he knew the other was in a mind space but he didn't want the other to have to be like that, his wings had disappeared as soon as he teleported.

Not in Urufuri's mind space anyways, and to have someone like Roppi in there as well was bad. They were both quite aggressive towards others, the wolf used to have his clan, but he soon disbanded it because he was over it.

Urufuri became a lone wolf, every supernatural and animal had a clan to deal with, and there were multiple species of the same type but they were all different, each having a different power some seemed the same, but were unique and different.

Since the wolf was a lone one, he had no clan was different, treated differently Akuma knew that much, that's why he was so aggressive towards others, because no-one got him, and no-one cared.

Tenshi seemed to be the only person that gave a damn about him; he'd taken the wolf when he was nearly dying because the one connected to him had been abusing his power too much.

Being taken care of Tenshi was good for the other; Tenshi stopped Urufuri from being able to connect to others until he healed back up with his blood manipulation powers. Once healed up, he was free to go again.

" **Tenshi, he's so annoying sometimes. I can't believe he went into his mind space even though I told him decades ago that he shouldn't do that to Urufuri, the other had his mind space seen into once and that person never came out. Now that he has Saika as well, it'll go downhill for him. Oh well, Psyche said to leave it alone, so I'll leave it at that."**

Akuma had teleported him and Izaya to Ikebukuro and he didn't know exactly why he decided to go here, even though Akuma was in control, it made his head spin and then his heart pound slightly, when the sudden realization kicked in that…He was in the beast's territory.

Akuma realized that Izaya was thinking that when the little thought came to his mind, it was only at 1pm so not many people were on the street, but the beast would be on the street of course because he never finished work until late.

Keeping an eye out was a main priority, if he was spotted by the beast now, what would happen.

He had been ready to jump into the mind space of someone else, and still was now so if someone pissed him off or scared him at this moment.

If they happened to be a supernatural or an animal; he would go straight into their mind space without even knowing it.

So seeing the beast of Ikebukuro would make him go straight into his mind considering he knew that he was a supernatural, and had encountered the werewolf before him, it had made his heart race with excitement when he had first met the werewolf.

Just seeing him again would be th- "IZAYA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Oh you have got to be fucki-.

A stop sign was thrown towards him and he just dodged it **'oh come on…well we're doing it this way then'** was the only thought that Akuma had running through his head at the moment.

He looked towards the other and saw the glowing eyes and blinked a bit in surprise, no-one else was around them right now, everyone always scampers away.

" **Hi there, I haven't seen you for a while, been so busy with life I thought you'd be working today"** _ **"**_ shut up demon, today isn't a good day. I've been looking for my cousin for ages and I just rescued one so just be quiet and piss off today"

Oh? Well it seems that the other had glowing eyes but didn't know that Izaya wasn't in control. This might be fun.

Fists were clenched and Akuma ran towards Shizuo, his eyes wide with excitement, adrenaline was pumping through his blood already.

"What, the-"Shizuo didn't even have a second to think or wonder what was going on, before Izaya pounced onto the blond, tackling him to the ground of an alleyway.

The blond growled, but then the other suddenly tapped his forehead with his, eyes widened in surprise before his eyes busted out in bright colors, and a giant inhale came from him. He twisted trying to get away or stay awake.

But he was very tired suddenly, and his eyes closed shut, he stopped protesting as well. Akuma smirked at the other, and then tapped his forehead again.

His eyes shut himself before he saw the mind space of the fortissimo that Izaya oh so hated.

A hospital sound…? It was the first sound that came in ear shot of Akuma, the heart monitor was going off quietly in the background, smoke then reached his nose and the sound of cars passing by.

Glancing around the dark place, lights suddenly came on and the light made him go blind for a few seconds before he saw Shizuo was there, he was smoking. **'So that's where the smoke smell came from.'**

"I don't know what you're doing in here" a puff of smoke "but you shouldn't be in here, when you can be attacked at any m… _ **moment**_ " the voice change was clearly a warning to him that he should leave.

" **If you're wondering why I came here, it's because I'm interested."** He spoke clearly and saw the hazel eyes look at him instantly, a growl leaving him "you have no business here flea, and neither does your demon."

There was a quiet silence between the two, but it was a quite normal silence, but Akuma couldn't help but feel tense and the way Shizuo was just calm made him a bit worried.

" **You're a weird one Shizuo Heiwajima, you can sit there so calmly but you're actually quite angry"** he got no response as the other just blew smoke from his cancer stick.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. This is my mind space, not that many people know what this is, and it'd be pleasant if it wasn't infected by a demon." He stated before crushing his cig underneath his foot.

He stood up slowly and sighed, stretching his back slightly "plus I wouldn't want a certain someone in here to have to force you out, believe me you won't like it, at all Izaya…if he can hear me" eyes then met his red ones, but they looked quite cold.

He then heard a chuckle and saw…

* * *

"Who's Tenshi…?" Psyche was asking the wolf that was still tied up and glaring at him **"who's Tenshi? What your rabbit doesn't know who Tenshi is?"** he asked in anger and the other just nodded towards him.

" **Are you fucking serious? You're so useless, I wonder why Roppi doesn't like you, and it doesn't seem that he met Tenshi, which he should have considering he's the angel from the beginning; he knows every supernatural and animal that has ever been created. He resides in that clumsy, four-eyed blond."** Urufuri growled as the white haired angel was still in his mind space.

But Urufuri knew how to stay awake when someone was in his mind space, Tenshi did teach him that after all, but the angel was prone to sleeping.

"Well sorry I'm so useless Urufuri, so this person here" Psyche pointed to Tenshi next to him and played with a long strand of white hair "this is Tsukishima, but his supernatural, Tenshi took over him?" he asked.

" **Yes, now can you try to wake him up, or something? I can't really enjoy being forced to have someone and something else besides Roppi, and this thing in me"** Roppi was in no control of this situation, and Psyche poker faced.

"Well I'd love to help you properly but unfortunately I can't, I need to check on Tsu-chan, Saku-chan and Shitsu-chan" Psyche said and smiled at the brand new nickname he just made for Shitsuo.

As he said that he then walked out of the room, leaving Urufuri just there, he had tried earlier to get the rope of off the wolf, but it had smacked his hand slightly making him pout.

He heard no protest from the wolf and left the roof, closing the door behind him.

Psyche saw the two blonds and then Sakuraya looking concerned, being silent he walked behind Sakuraya and draped his arms over his shoulders "Saku-chan~" he whined quietly as to not disturb the butler and other singer.

"Psyche, did you get Roppi out of those ropes, and calm Izaya down?" He asked casually and the other shook his head, frowning slightly "the ropes whipped me and Izaya teleported away."

Sakuraya looked worried towards Psyche "well we should contact Hibiya and tell him to come back and that we need him" stated with a sigh before, the weight that was on him slipped off his back.

The two ravens looked at the two blonds, before they glanced back at each other "Tsu-chan?" Psyche quickly broke the contact and looked towards the singer. The younger one laughed before sitting down on the couch.

* * *

Tenshi had been fighting this thing for god knows how long, he lost track of time in here. This thing would stay in the shadows, but there was katanas that came out of the ground and ceiling, but none of them touched Hachimenroppi.

This was annoying fight; he needed to get the glowing red eyes, but couldn't get close to it. Just anywhere near it would be good; he needed some way to though.

' _I don't want to get Roppi hurt though, it'd be bad to get him involved, if he gets involved this whole place could come crum-'_ Tenshi's thoughts were suddenly cut off when he felt a blade go into his back, he winced loudly before he fell to the floor harshly.

His left wing had been struck _'don't think while in a fight, stupid'_ he went to go lift the wing up, but it shook and trembled, before falling back down onto the ground, feathers fluttering around it slightly and then he could hear and feel his blood pumping through his ears.

"You're not very good at fighting even though you were the first angel to ever exist and you know every animal and supernatural" the voice said and Tenshi looked at him blinking a few times.

* * *

Urufuri looked around the room bored, before he saw Tenshi's face contort into pain, but soon turned back in a mutual face.

That was when he felt it, a pang of pain at his heart, shocking him, he had no idea what was going on in his mind space but this hurt, it hurt really badly, not expecting something like this made him feel dizzy. Black dotted his vision, but he was staying to stay awake.

But trying to ignore pain is inevitable.

He soon passed out and was brought into his mind space.

* * *

Urufuri was just chucked into his mind space, not having a soft landing like how he'd usually have. But he then saw Tenshi in front of him, eyebrows knitted in thoughtfulness and eyes closed in concentration, body trembling and that's when he saw it his left wing was injured and bleeding.

He was shocked, not expecting to see something like this ever, Tenshi was a great angel, so it was a shock to see him like that, but he wasn't just shocked by that, the entire place was different.

The podiums were usual, but nothing else was normal.

He gently got up and went over to the angel _"Urufuri? What are you doing in here, I thought I told you about staying awake…"_ his voice was weak and sounded tired **"fucking idiot, I can't believe you. I told you not to come in here, now look at your wing."**

A laugh came from Tenshi as he sighed slightly _"don't worry, do you mind helping me get of here, Tsukishima is waking back up again and I don't want him to s-""_ **no. Let him see here."** He announced with a stern and strict voice.

" _I couldn't do that it'll af-"_ **"just do it Tenshi, maybe it'll help Roppi help this thing that has plagued our mind space so badly."**

Biting his lip Tenshi nodded slowly, his hair was a mess, it was sprawled out on the floor as he was just lying there, and his wing injured, and spread out.

" **Well alright..."** Urufuri stated and watched Tenshi close his eyes, before the white hair slowly reverted back to blond, his white scarf was wrapped around his neck, glasses appeared on his face, then the bartender clothes replaced Tenshi's clothes, and angel wings slowly disappeared as well.

Urufuri quickly stood up, gently lifting the blond up and bringing him towards Roppi, the blond would need to see the raven, and that was when red eyes met each other between the blades.

Roppi stared at the other, eyes curious and innocent looking and it seemed like he had no clue on what he was doing or what was going on.

Urufuri was hesitant to place Tsukishima down now because the other had spotted him.

But the other looked away before he had a chance to do anything; he seemed a bit shy and nervous which was rarely seen from him. Once the other looked away he placed Tsuki just in front of the blades.

He then disappeared quickly not wanting to be seen by the angel or his connected person.

Tsukishima was quick to wake up, he jolted away sitting up straight, panting and heaving in breaths as he tried to see where he was and if he was still breathing.

Placing a hand to his chest he found he was still breathing and he whimpered, not knowing why this had happened, it was dark but very little light and he couldn't see that well despite having his glasses on.

Shaky breaths were taken in before he heard a sound, a humming noise.

Whipping his head around he was met with blades in front of him, he had no clue what or where this place was, but then he heard the humming abruptly stop as if surprised.

"Who…?" his voice was quiet but Tsukishima could recognise that voice anywhere "R-Roppi-san? Is that you?" He asked just as quietly as the raven asked him.

The other's eyes widened for a second before only one of the blades disappeared, and Roppi looked at him curiously. The blade was dropped to the floor and his wrist was still bleeding but he didn't care.

Hachimenroppi slowly stood up leaving blood dripping from the wrist onto the flowers, as he pushed the other blades out of the way with his finger tips, not caring if he bleed on his fingers or not.

Urufuri watched in silence as Roppi walked up to the blond, and he just smiled at the raven not caring much besides having someone there that he knew. Tsuki saw Roppi coming to him even though he was a bit shaky and wobbly on his feet.

They were both just looking at each other, Roppi was actually curious about him. In the mind space, he had no memory from outside of the world and Urufuri knew that, which is why he was a bit weird-ed out from seeing the other get so casually up and walk to him.

Hachimenroppi stood there in front of Tsukishima who was smiling brightly, seeming like and angel to him, to which we all knew by now that the blond is actually an angel. Urufuri knew that because he knew Tenshi.

Knowing that Tenshi was connected to a blubbering clumsy blond was a bit funny to him; of course Roppi had no idea who this was and why they were here, so he was curious, having no memory of the outside world was something Roppi had asked Urufuri to do for him.

But he never thought that this would cause him to not even remember Tsukishima at least. He wasn't complaining though because the other looked relatively calm and happy a bit.

Tsukishima just looked at Roppi glad to see him "excuse me…but…who are you?" he seemed nervous and Tsuki frowned at that "oh I'm Tsukishima" that's all that he said, not even his last name nothing else.

He didn't want to say what else so that's why he was silent for a while before the smaller one answered "oh okay, nice to meet you then, what are you doing in my mind space?" that was a simple question and that was it but Tsukishima looked clearly confused.

"O-Oh I ac-actually didn't kn-know this w-was a mind space I'm q-quite cl-clueless on a lot of th-things." He said very quietly, not ushering much words with his quiet voice.

"That's alright, but do you know why you're here?" Roppi asked again, he seemed really nice, this version of Roppi, never doing anything rude or wrong.

"N-No…" Was all he said before his eyes widened in surprise "y-you're bleeding!" he squeaked as he watched the blood trickle down his fingers.

"Huh? Oh that's normal, now come here please" he stated quietly, as he grabbed onto Tsukishima's hand with his non-bleeding hand, casually dragging him towards the flower bed.

The katanas moved out of the way easily, sinking back into the ground, before the flower bed extended and then blades came down once more; Roppi shoved Tsuki slightly, causing him to fall over his own feet, and onto the flowers, making a bunch of them flutter into the sky.

Tsukishima was completely surprised by this, he'd fallen on his back but it was a very soft landing compared to what he'd thought it would be. Still in a state of shock, he then noticed that Roppi sat on his waist casually.

"Are you sure you don't know what you're doing in here?" Roppi asked, as he leaned close to the blonds' face, making his cheeks go red.

"I-I'm su-sure!" He yelped before he saw the other raise a brow "well okay…" he was still straddled on his waist though, not moving an inch.

"You're weird, I've never met anyone in here before so this is new" Roppi said and then gently hopped off of his waist, and sat next to him casually.

Peering down at the other he was silent not saying a word; Tsuki was still embarrassed and stayed silent, not even looking up at the other. His glasses were suddenly taken off of his face and he was surprised.

His vision was blurred and he couldn't see well "R-Roppi-san, c-can I have m-my glasses back I-I c-can't s-"Tsuki's sentence was suddenly cut off and he took a sharp breath in.

Even though his vision was blurry he could just make out Roppi's face, which surprised him to make him stop speaking.

The other was close to his face, like really close. Their breaths mingled together because of the close proximity, so the blond had his cheeks flush crimson, not expecting how close they were.

"You're weird; you acted confident when I first met you right there and then, but now you're all scared? I won't do anything you won't like of course. You just interest me a lot" Roppi said as he tilted his head, his red orbs just staring into the other red ones.

Tsukishima couldn't see for the living of him, he wasn't used to not being able to see for very long periods of time, so it was hurting his eyes slightly.

"Wh…what are you t-talking ab-about R-Roppi-san?" he asked in curiosity not quite grasping the situation, he never understood much things anyways with his terrible sense of direction so he never did get anything quite right.

"Ah don't worry Tsukishima" he said, before he placed the glasses onto the other again, and his vision was cleared, to see Roppi there and then a lady was stood behind him, a katana raised above her head.

"Roppi-san there's-!" He shouted in surprise before he saw someone leap out and tackle her to the floor, he didn't know who it was but they had taken the girl away.

Tsukishima had bolted up at that, but at the same time tumble over again, and accidently pushed Roppi down in the process, he winced when his wrist landed awkwardly.

But just when he thought his cheeks couldn't get any darker he somehow managed to get them flush a darker color. He was on top of the raven; arms were on either side of his head, body onto top of the others' and their faces were extremely close.

"Gaining such confidence when you were shy a second ago? You're a strange one, not complaining though" Roppi said, as he folded his arms over his chest, head tilted slightly.

"I-I'm sorry R-Roppi-san, I didn't mean to f-fall onto y-you…" Tsuki said, as he went to get up but then his hand was yanked forward by Roppi, as he looked surprised at him. He was yanked all the way forward so his face was right in front of the other.

Roppi smirked at seeing Tsuki like that; he barely knew the blond but felt like he did know him as well, just couldn't tell why. Tsukishima slowly opened his mouth to try and say something, but he couldn't bring anything to come out of his mouth.

His scarf was then slowly pulled off making him shocked, and snaps him out of his shock; he jolted slightly but still couldn't move he was just too close to the other. He'd never been so close to someone.

"You know, I've seen some things through Urufuri's eyes, but I didn't see what's under your scarf yet..." Roppi stated quietly and Tsuki looked at the other, eyes widening underneath his glasses, and then his scarf was suddenly yanked off completely.

This left Tsuki's dots exposed and Roppi angled his head to look at them. Tsukishima blinked in surprise, not noticing just yet that his scarf was gone.

"Wow, they're white dots…" Roppi whispered, and before he knew it a hand reached up and gently touched one, Tsukishima shivered in surprise at his dot being touched.

"Hey…Tsukishima, does it feel weird if I touch them?" he asked in curiosity, before putting more pressure on the dot that he was gently touching.

"Y-Yes, s-so please s-stop…" his body quivered and he fell onto his elbows, instead of his wrist keeping him up; he was closer to Roppi then earlier. The blond closed his eyes together tightly, not expecting the sudden pressure on the one dot.

"And down we go." Hachimenroppi stated, before he grabbed onto his shoulders with both of his hands, removing his hand slightly from his dot. He was then shoved down onto the flower bed again, his glasses fell off from him and he was shocked.

Roppi was on his hips this time, and had his scarf held in his hand "amazing what a scarf can hide really" the hackers face dropped back into a mutual face, not saying a word, he then proceeded to wrap his free hand around Tsuki's neck.

Since the other had his dot in a ring around his neck, it was easy for his fingers to stroke the dots that he could reach.

Tsukishima was blind without his glasses basically, and his dots were being attacked, this was a bit too much for him to handle, but then feeling the sudden stroking on his dots, made his heart pound erratically, and then a groan left his mouth.

"Hnng…Roppi…" he felt a bit weird at the feeling he was getting from the dots being so gently touched, he'd hadn't had them touched in his life before so this was all knew for him. Tsuki looked at the other, his breathing was already uneven.

Eyes were hazed over and he shivered "st-stop…please…I-I feel w-weird…" Tsukishima said as he tilted his head more to the side, trying to get Roppi away from the dots, but he had them all along his neck so there was no point.

"Tsukishima, I won't do anything you won't like, but can I see what your dots do, please?" The blond looked up at the raven, and his eyes looked sincere even though his face was so blank in expression.

Hearing the word please even leave his lips was a shock to him, he'd hadn't heard that from Roppi so it surprising, his brain hadn't quite processed it, red hazed over eyes stared at the other blankly not knowing what to say.

Roppi just watched Tsukishima, as he saw the blonds' flushed cheeks, watery eyes, breathing uneven and the way his head was angled enough so he could see his neck and the dots on it.

'Cute…' Was the only thought that resided in Roppi's mind as he looked at the blond, once more he stroked at the dots, the other jolted and shivered a groan leaving him again as well as a sigh.

Urufuri was really curious to why Roppi was acting like that, but was more curious by the lady that he had tackled to the floor, but then she disappeared ' **maybe, that's Roppi doing something in his mind** **space to get closer to him?'** His thought was blunt and straight forward, as he watched the two.

"N-No more…please…nngh!" Tsukishima was begging already not wanting to have anything to do with this anymore, he felt strange and was even making weird sound effects.

Roppi leaned closer to Tsuki's face, watching his reaction closely. The other hadn't noticed that the raven had gotten closer to him, his eyes were half idled and some tears streamed from his face.

"A-Ah, e-enough, R-Rop…" Tsuki trailed off on his sentence, as his eyes shut fully some tears still leaking out, a hand grabbed onto the jacket that Roppi wore and tugged it harshly causing the other to fall forward onto him.

Red eyes widened when he was tugged harshly down.

"D-Don't mess with me Hachimenroppi Orihara" he stopped his stuttering after the first word.

A smile was graced on the other's lips, but it seemed to be hiding something behind it though. Tsuki looked at Roppi, his eyes now wide open and boring into the others eyes.

"I'm not messing with you Tsuki, there's something I want to see" "my full name is Tsukishima Heiwajima…" he pronounced quietly, and then blinked in surprise when he suddenly said his full name.

"Tsukishima…Heiwajima…? That's a nice name" Roppi said quietly, the name clicking in and he blinked, their foreheads were touching, their eyes were connected looking at each other, they were so close, that it was like their lips would touch.

Urufuri had to cover his mouth, because he was going to shriek loudly from seeing something like that, this was basically like him kissing Tenshi! Like WHAT THE FUCK! He had to stop himself from yelling at them again.

Roppi would be happy and that's all that he could really ask for, the other had been so miserable his entire life, basically matching his personality before he met Tenshi, the angel had given him that hope at least.

Why the hell did Tenshi come to his mind right now? Damn Roppi. If he wasn't feeling so weird for the clutz of a blond maybe Urufuri wouldn't be thinking of a certain white haired angel.

Suddenly quiet laughter was heard, and it caught the wolf's attention, he looked towards the pair and saw Roppi was laughing slightly, a smile planted on his face, before he sighed out a breath.

"You're a weird one Tsukishima." He stated, as the breath was felt against his cheek from Tsuki's mouth, and they just stared right at each other.

Tsuki giggled slightly at him.

They both then fell silent, both faces were blank even though they were so close to each other, Tsuki was still blushing like an idiot though but had no expression just was red on the cheeks.

'Hmm this clumsy blond makes me feel weird…' the area then suddenly went dark around them, the light form the city buildings flicked off, and the same for the lights on the podiums. A very small light flicked on and that was where Tsuki and Roppi were.

Tsukishima was frightened from the lights suddenly turned off and whimpered, and shivered.

Roppi felt a smirk slowly creep up onto his face, and he didn't know why he was acting this way, but he was completely different in this place. He slowly pulled Tsukishima up so they weren't laying on one another.

Tsuki gripped at the other's hand being scared obviously "you don't need to be scared Tsukishima." The voice was quiet as he stated this to the blond.

A hand crept onto his cheek calming the blond slightly, as he just leaned into it, he still couldn't see because he lost his glasses in the flower bed and then he was still feeling the effects from the rubbing on his dots.

He was about to speak once more when he was suddenly lifted up onto his feet quite quickly. He stumbled and because the other's hand was still on his cheek while he was lifted up quickly he proceeded to stumble on his own feet.

"You're so clu-"Roppi was about to say something as well, but his foot got hooked onto Tsukishima's leg making him fall backwards as well, before he felt something press against his lips.

His eyes widened in shock.

Urufuri gasped quietly before turning away from what he just saw.

(A/N: This was an idea someone proposed to me _**cough**_ _Kai_ _ **cough**_ )

Tsukishima was on top of Roppi, and their lips had collided with each other, Tsukishima's blush reached up to his ears, being completely in shock. He went to go move back, but then a hand wrapped into his hair, and pulled him in closer to the raven.

"Ropp-mmm!" he was so embarrassed! This was embarrassing, he'd kissed Roppi, and now he couldn't escape. There was still the hand on his cheek, which just kept him even more firmly stuck there. Tsuki had his eyes half open, and went to go speak again.

(A/N: Ahem! If you do not like lemon between Tsukishima and Roppi I suggest you just go to the end of this chapter, because this'll probs be the ending. A very good fan has been dying for some lemon so I decided to add it here! Also because there was a suggestion this is basically killing two birds with one stone. Sorry if you read it and it's bed. I was super tired and exhausted when I was typing this. Read if you want to, or just skip this OuO, it's probably pretty bad tbh lolz).

But he then felt something prod at his mouth, and gasped in surprise, before he felt something slowly push into his mouth, it made him feel weird at the feeling.

There was a slick feeling that brushed his own tongue and made him shiver, fingers gripped at the other's shirt, and eyes closing tightly.

Tsukishima then realized just exactly was in his mouth, he may seem quite innocent and clueless with everything, but stuff like this, was nothing new. I mean he was related to Delic so he'd seen some things.

A tongue was in his mouth…he hesitated to open his eyes, only opening them slightly, before a moan left his mouth, when his muscle was suddenly coaxed to play with the other. He felt hot to the touch; he was very new to something like this.

Tsuki just looked towards the other while his eyes were only slightly open and saw the other was staring right at him, his eyes were half idled though, and then moved the hand from his cheek moved to his neck, the other still gripping his hair before he was finally pulled forward. Tsuki's oxygen was practically cut off now.

His eyes then fluttered closed. No point in fighting it anymore...it was hard to fight it when it was so over whelming.

Roppi had no idea why he just suddenly started a make out session with the blond, he just felt like he had a bond with him. But he was startled when he felt the blonds' tongue start to intertwine with his, since his eyes were still opened slightly he saw Tsuki's expression.

The other had red on his face, but could see his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, while his heavy breathing was heard out through his nose, and drool was slowly coming down his chin.

Tongues were sliding against each other and groans and slight moans were heard.

The kiss suddenly got broken from Tsuki, who gasped and heaved for breath, his hair was still held in the pale fingers, and then he was dragged back by his hair, into a kiss once more.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Tsuki~" he teased, murmuring quietly as the kiss intensified in an instant.

"A-Ah…" Tsuki said quietly, tongues were clashing and fighting once more, the harsh breathing came back in, and the closeness was back in.

Tsukishima had only one eye open and was staring down at the raven.

They were stuck like that for a few minutes, before Tsuki broke the kiss again "en-enough R-Roppi s-san…" he said, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, whatever you say" he said, before gently pushing him off of him. Tsuki was quivering, his body was weak and he just fell forward onto his stomach.

"Here…" Roppi stated as he gave his scarf to him, gently placing it onto his head, and then stood up as he looked for his red glasses. Once he found them, he helped the blond up and into a sitting position, Tsukishima was dazed and out of it.

Urufuri still looked surprised before he quickly stood up and tackled Roppi to the floor, shocking Tsuki back into reality.

"Woah, Urufuri!" He shouted as he fell to the floor, the wolf instantly began sniffing him "are you my connected? I've never seen you show much affection.

(A/N: Oh lolz, I forgot to tell you what Urufuri looks like. Well here you go).

Urufuri had black hair that was a complete mess, red beaming eyes, a long black trench coat but the sleeves were rolled up, the part where it was rolled up had blue rimmed on it, a white button up shirt with a black tie, a belt holding up his jeans, but the thing that stood out the most on him was the bandages that were wrapped form his wrist to his elbow, plus the wolf eyes and wolf tail that accompanied his features.

He then removed himself from the smaller raven, after sniffing him of course "well, you're him. Now let's get out of here…I don't think being in here any longer would do us any good" Urufuri said quietly, before glancing at the still slightly dazed and holding his head.

"Tsukishima, try to forget this alright? I don't really want Tenshi finding about this" he stated, before placing a finger on the others head, while the blond nodded.

* * *

 **Okay I'm gonna relax my mind from that kissing scene; it was shit I know that. But it was worth a shot I guess, I wasn't thinking quite right at the moment so yeah not too bad I guess, you guys can judge so…yeah. See you all next chapter! I hope this chapter was alright and you enjoyed finding out about Roppi's mind space, plus the way Urufuri looked! Bye-bye!**


	30. Things are changing for some reason

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Hi everyone, back once more. I hope that kissing scene was okay…just yeah meh whatever. Oh before I forget, I'm really confused if people like this or hate this so reviews would be appreciated, I'd just like some idea if people like this or hate it. Ideas would be good as well if you really want me to do something. Anyways I guess last chapter was a good chapter, possibly? But let's just move onto this chapter ^^**

 **OMG HOLD ON! I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid. I didn't realize that when I was updating the story that chapter 24 & 25 were the same thing! Don't worry I've fixed it! I'm so sorry that was so dumb of me. Don't worry I fixed it and its back to normal! ~ **

Tsukishima's eyes closed slowly and before he knew it, he was back in the room, the room where he passed out; a frown graced his lips at remembering that.

He didn't like passing out, so he steadily stood up before looking down at the hand that grabbed onto his ankle, only to see it was Roppi who looked fairly tired and stressed, but looked up innocently, before retracting his hand.

"Roppi…Roppi-san?" He asked quietly not wanting to make him annoyed or angry, a small groan of approval was heard "are…a-are you okay…?" he asked quietly once more, the lazy eyes looked up at the others' before he nodded.

He slowly sat up, and noticed that the ropes were gone from him, and sighed in relief his body aching from being kept in the same position for a long time.

"D-Do you n-need a-an h-helping hand?" Tsukishima asked quietly, as he looked down towards the raven, offering a hand. The other cleared his throat before he gently grabbed the hand, and was hoisted up, relatively quickly but it was gentle.

Roppi sighed; looking annoyed at him "thanks…or whatever." He grumbled before he walked past the blond.

"O-Okay...I-I'm going to go now…" Tsukishima whispered, and looked at Hachimenroppi as he glanced back at him, red eyes meeting with each other. Cheeks flushed under glasses, before he quickly walked out of the room.

Roppi was thoroughly confused why the other had become flustered.

* * *

Akuma had been silent as he sighed, he saw a smile on the face that he was unfamiliar with. But their eyes reminded him of Shizuo he knew that.

They were cold eyes, like the ones he had just seen from the blond; his mind space didn't have many things in it.

' **Not many things in here…'** he thought as his eyes were still glued to the stranger in front of him.

" _Of course there are not many things in here; you don't need to see the true mind space, when you weren't invited in the first place!"_ The strangers face lit up in joy, all except his eyes. _"Demon's shouldn't be allowed in here, not in Shizuo's mind space. Especially if you're in Izaya Orihara's body! ~"_ The voice was cheerful, a bit too…cheerful.

Akuma looked at him, face showing confusion, as he clearly didn't recognise the other. He heard someone exhaling, and looked towards Shizuo, who was looking at the sky that was littered with stars. The blond blew smoke out as he was still looking up.

When he turned back around the stranger was gone.

" _Being in someone's mind space forcibly is really bad demon…especially one of a_ _**werewolf**_ " the voice change was obvious in the other's voice, he clearly was annoyed, but he couldn't see them anywhere, besides just a few seconds before he only saw their face, nothing more.

Now he could hear their voice but couldn't see them.

But arms were then wrapped around his waist, making him gasp in surprise.

" _But you wouldn't care now would you demon?_ ~" The voice was low and sensual against the others ear, considering he felt a chin on his shoulder meant the other was shorter than him, not taller.

He let his wings out, and felt the hands move away instantly, the black shadows quickly enveloped him, and he showed his appearance

(A/N: Eh…if you can't remember Akuma's appearance, here it is).

The demon had pale skin, black long horns that spiraled up, red and black wings, a red tail that curled along his leg, hair that went from black, to grey, to light grey at the tips, red eyes, that were dark and light red, and he was also wearing a suit with an undershirt that was light grey, and he had a black tie.

" **Don't touch something you can't afford, werewolf deary"** the voice was harsh, but teasing. A black flame appeared in his hand, at the flick of his wrist.

He then turned around, the area much brighter now that he had the flame in his hand. Once he casted his gaze on the person in front of him, he saw their face and the way he looked.

Blond hair was the first thing that caught his attention, it was a very light yellow, almost albino looking, and those blazing amber eyes like Shizuo's, fairly pale skin, a red leather jacket was on him, dark blue jeans, and a purple shirt underneath.

Wolf ears were perked up as he stared at him, wolf tail in the air in alert.

They looked like a child, with very grown up features for the way he looked, dressed and seemed to act. His eyes looked very childish, as he looked at the demon in front of him.

"You're in my mind space; I can touch you if I want." He pouted crossing his arm and this made Akuma confused at him. He was short; the demon was a bit confused, considering he was Shizuo Heiwajima's supernatural.

He wasn't that short but he was shorter than Akuma, Akuma guessed that he was just a bit shorter than the average male, but it complimented his appearance which he had.

" **Please you can't even afford to touch me~"** Akuma stated, as he teased and laughed. The other puffed his cheeks out, arms still crossed, before they dropped to his sides.

He then sighed, and his eyes became cold once more, no emotion at all. "I need you to leave this place. You're not allowed in this place, this is why you aren't able to see his true mind space, so please leave before I have to do something serious."

" **Pfft, I highly doubt that you can do anything when you look like a child"** he stated a smirk crossing onto his mouth. A small chuckle rumbled through the blond, before he smiled slightly.

"You really think just because I look like a child, I can't do anything?" Eyes were still glued to him with the look of boredom.

"Believe me, I know what I can do, and that's a lot more than just your shadows and black fire." The voice stated easily.

" **Really, bring it on then, I won't hold back if you do."** Akuma said as his smirk widened, he flicked his flame off and it went dark again. Another click was heard and then lights flicked on.

" _I'm not going to fight you; it's a waste of my energy and time. So please just leave so I won't have to_ _ **force you out**_ " the smile was there but it was a deadly smile, when accompanied with the ice cold eyes.

" **Well you're no fun at all, what's your name wolfie?"** he asked casually his tail flicking showing how he was feeling; it was a slow movement then a harsh flick towards the ground, that's exactly what his tail was doing.

"…" No word came out from the other and the demon tilted his head looking at him with a curious look _"you really wanna know my name?"_ the werewolf asked as he smirked the smallest bit.

" **Of course, there are a lot of people I want to know about, but since your Izaya's mortal enemy's supernatural I'd like to know. Not like I would tell him anyways, since he doesn't even know my name."**

" _I'm not a supernatural, I'm a mix, get it right. Ah keeping a secret~ that's not all that good but I'm the same, I can't tell Shizuo, I'd love to but I'm just not going to. Of course not everyone needs to know what our names are, but we have the choice to tell."_ A very big smile spread onto his face.

" **So will you tell me your name then, or am I gonna have to ask Tenshi"** _"Tenshi?!"_ His voice suddenly sounded surprised _"wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You know Tenshi, the Tenshi? As in the Tenshi who ruled over the entire Heaven. Before it all crumbled down, after the wolf clan broke down and Supernaturals, plus animals stopped being produced?"_ the werewolf had just blasted a lot of words out of his mouth in the matter of a few seconds.

" **Um yes…why do you ask?"** Akuma asked quietly, a bit surprised by the other being so shocked and saying so many words.

" _Okay, okay, okay! So you know him, that's really cool, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours"_ Akuma was very surprised when the other's voice had changed so drastically, it sounded very childish compared to when he talked through Shizuo's voice.

" **Really, you should've just said that earlier"** a laugh left him before he nodded **"sure, name's Akuma."** He said and the werewolf looked very excited _"oh that's cool, I'm Kyoka!"_ He shouted with a smile towards the other.

Akuma stared at the other for a while when he mentioned that name **"hey, aren't you the head of the werewolf clan?"** _"Eh…oh you know me?"_ **"Well of course, you're pretty well known throughout the clans, but I didn't think you'd look like…this…"**

" _Damn, I knew I shouldn't have said my name, anyways so Akuma huh, first demon to exist? That's definitely something. Not every day you meet the head of demons, the son of Satan and animal creator"_ Kyoka said as he was smirking his canine teeth showing slightly.

" **So you do know me…good to know you keep up with the times and past."**

" _For about 8 years that we've been fighting and I haven't even known you were Akuma, but mortal enemies don't tell things to each others. So no wonder we don't know each other. Unfortunately I can't just up and show you this place, so I'll still need you to leave."_

He smiled a smile but it was cold.

" _So please leave Akuma, I'd love to let you stay and chat but I have other things that need to be taken care of."_ He stated as he sighed slightly.

" **Aww you're no fun but okay, I'll leave. Hope I get to meet you again Kyoka, head of the werewolves and first werewolf ever created."** The demon smirked at the other before he disappeared into a black fog cloud.

Kyoka sighed as he saw the demon be gone, he then glanced over to Shizuo that was just sitting there, he didn't seem like he'd been paying attention, besides Kyoka had cut off his hearing by putting a wall there.

The werewolf sighed as he looked at the other, eyes bore at him trying to figure if he should drop the wall or not. But when the other turned towards his direction he had no choice but to lower it.

" _Shizuo, I got rid of him"_ Kyoka said as he smiled gently, his eyes closing so the coldness in them was hidden. He then opened his eyes, smile dropping as he saw Shizuo's expression.

"Who…was that?" he asked as he looked up from where he was seated and stared at the shorter one.

Kyoka flinched slightly at hearing him say something like that. He didn't think the other could see Akuma after he fell silent. He didn't want the other to see someone in here besides himself, that'd be bad.

" _It was no-one Shizuo, no-one at all. No worries I promise I'll keep you safe…like I always have…"_ Kyoka sighed and frowned slightly, Shizuo turned away from him.

The werewolf snuck behind Shizuo, and flopped onto his back "Shizzy~ you're doing that whole ignoring me thing again." The voice stopped for a second.

The werewolf looked really concerned about Shizuo as he frowned.

" _Really Shizzy-chan, don't ignore me! ~"_ He whined and the other still didn't say anything to him, just stayed silent looking away from him.

He got off of the other and sighed. Footsteps were heard and slowly descended away from Shizuo's hearing.

* * *

Izaya groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was but he was utterly confused, all that he could recollect was Psyche and then being knocked out.

But he slowly sat up, hand on his head and looking up at the building in front of him "huh? Isn't this in Ikebukuro?" the raven looked at his surroundings, before his eyes landed on something he'd never expected he'd see.

Shizuo fucking Heiwajima the one and only that could ever make Izaya's blood boil.

The blond was asleep though, or at least that's what it looked like. But just what in the world was he doing here? Izaya glared at him, he stood up slowly his head hurt like hell, and he could see Akuma though, which was strange.

The demon just stared blankly at Shizuo, shadows coming off from his body. His eyes that were red and that usually beamed with life seemed dull at that moment, before he slowly lifted his head and looked at Izaya.

" **Finally awake now? About time Izaya"** the demon seemed tired **"I went on a little trip while you were gone"** he said as he smirked slightly **"hope you don't mind that I went on a little trip and found him."**

Izaya scowled at the previous bartender as he walked towards him, he was annoyed at the other, just being able to be there.

"Why did you come to Ikebukuro, and find this brute? What about Psyche, what happened to him?" Izaya's face turned towards the demon and it went neutral **"Psyche is fine Izaya don't worry, just worry about the situation on hand"** Akuma stated to the raven in front of him.

"Sure whatever you say, now Shizu-chan, why are you sleeping so calmly when you're around your enemy?" Izaya asked as if the blond would answer.

He could kill him, just stab his flickblade through his chest, his head or gut him slowly, but for some reason he had no will to want to kill the other for once, no malice at all. He couldn't put his finger on why he didn't feel anything for the blond at that moment.

But then his gaze went to Akuma, and saw that the other had no emotions in his eyes, he was void of them just like Izaya was feeling right now. Of course, they're one in the same almost; they make each other's personality and they instinctively feel each other's emotions, one of the very few supernaturals that have ability like that.

Izaya stared at the demon and he seemed nervous or some emotions like that. But then his gaze looked back at the informant staring at him **"well, are you going to move, kill, or stare at him?"** Akuma asked as he stared blankly at him.

"Did you…? Do something to Shizu-chan?" he asked clearly confused, as he looked towards the demon **"of course I didn't, I just visited his mind space, and visited someone in their mind space"** the voice sounded exhausted.

"You went into someone else's mind space, really now, was Shizu-chan's mind space as empty as I think it was?" Izaya asked a smirk crawling onto his face. **"It was surprisingly empty, but it wasn't his true mind space, I wasn't allowed to see that, his werewolf didn't allow it."**

"Eh? ~ His werewolf? So that's his connected, he truly is a beast as I've said multiple times before." Izaya's smirk seemed to widen even further **"Izaya, we should leave him alone now, before he wakes up"** "and not be able to observe him? No way"

Akuma sighed as he saw that, he was taller than Izaya that was a fact, even though your supernatural/animal is supposed to be the same height as you. But some of them can be out of distortion with the sizing.

The demon walked up to him, and hit his head slightly **"Izaya let's go back to the apartment, I don't want to be here any longer, than you do. Especially if he wakes up"** Akuma stated, fixing the tie that was around his neck.

"You're no fun, but fine let's go" Izaya said as he started walking away from Shizuo, hands in his pocket, he glanced back once and saw Akuma was lingering a bit behind him. He was still near the blond even though he suggested they leave first.

"Are you alright?" Izaya asked without much thought, it just happened to slip out of his mouth. The demon looked towards him in a bit of confusion **"I'm fine, it's not like you to ask how someone is doing, unless you truly care about them."**

Izaya was a bit shocked that Akuma had managed to notice that about him. He sighed, as he looked away from him quickly "I was only asking to at least be considerate of you. You are my supernatural after all, if you get angry or sad who knows what'll happen." A smirk went onto his face.

" **I'm not angry or sad. I'm able to fully compose myself much better than you are; when you let your emotions get out of control."** Akuma stated easily, as he sighed. Izaya looked annoyed at him slightly, but then he noticed something had changed in Akuma, he was a lot colder now.

There was no teasing in the voice, no happiness; it was just void of emotion. Even Akuma didn't realize he was just showing no emotions. He just had this blank stare that showed he didn't care.

Izaya sighed slightly, walking back to Akuma and then grabbed onto his shoulder lightly "let's go...I don't want to be around to see this brute any longer, because he's a monster and I see no point in staying here, when we need to go check on my family. As much of an annoyance they are, Psyche'll be too worried. Now let's go." His tone of voice was strict, and made Akuma rip his attention away from Shizuo.

" **Okay fine, you've got me. Let's g-"** Akuma suddenly stopped his sentence and he took a gasp in, grasping at his chest, hunching forward slightly, and Izaya tilted his head but his expression was blank.

Did the demon think he was stupid? He knew this was just a trick to get him to stay longer.

Akuma had pulled many of these tricks when he was younger, when Izaya wasn't as smart and knowledgeable as of now.

"Stop kidding with me, if you're going to be acting dumb I'm going to leave you. I'm not as stupid and dumb as I was when younger anymore." Izaya rolled his eyes but then his own chest felt a ting of pain. He was shocked nonetheless.

' _Hi there ~ nice to meet you Izaya Orihara, I'm sure you're shocked to hear a voice inside your head, ne? I bet you're thinking am I insane, who's talking to me? Haha, I'm just kidding I know you wouldn't ask such humane and simple questions.'_ 'Who are you, and what do you want?' Izaya couldn't believe he just responded to the voice in his head.

Even if he did deal with the demon in his head practically all day every day, he was a pain but Izaya had grown used to the voice from Akuma. Not a different voice that he didn't know, or recognise.

' _Nothing, I just want you to leave Shizzy-chan alone. If you refuse, I won't hesitate to kill your supernatural with just the click of my fingers, I can squeeze his little heart with my strings. Then you won't have a supernatural and I'll get my way you, just by killing you slowly and merciless in front of your family and anyone that has ever cared for you.'_ He said and Izaya didn't believe him a first and scoffed.

' _Don't believe me, ne? ~'_ the voice said, and Izaya regretted not believing the new voice that entered his head.

Akuma suddenly fell to the floor, coughing and heaving harshly, some blood leaving his mouth 'okay, okay, I got it!' he said as he sighed then Akuma stopped coughing and heaving, but his expression was still pained.

Izaya glared just in the air. This was truly annoying.

* * *

"Tsuki, are you alright?" the voice was very quiet and gentle. The blond had been sitting on the couch ever since he came out of the room; his cheeks had been flushed before, but had now gone away now.

He'd been silent the entire time. Psyche and Sakuraya had been talking; Tsugaru and Shitsuo were crashed asleep on each other. He moved his eyes up and looked at the raven who asked the question.

"Yes…I'm fine Sakuraya-san…" Sakuraya looked worried at him, but nodded lightly and looked away from him, his eyes darted to his older cousin that seemed like he was falling asleep himself.

Gently tapping him made him jolt up and look towards him with tired and wide eyes. "Mmm?" he asked quietly, but then he saw the frown on the other face in front of him.

Psyche slowly moved forward to Sakuraya and draped his body onto him sighing "what's the matter Sakuraya?" He mumbled quietly, as he closed his eyes. A sigh was heard "don't worry Psyche…just go to sleep."

He said before he heard very small and quiet snoring cut through the air, Sakuraya chuckled. It was very quiet in the room, before there was quiet sobbing. Sakuraya was completely shocked to hear that from the blond that said he was fine a minute ago.

Sakuraya quickly got up, gently placing Psyche's head down.

"Hey, hey…Tsuki…?" he asked quietly as the blond was just sobbing and sniffling. "I don't want to do it anymore…no more…" Sakuraya was very confused about why Tsukishima was crying.

"No more…" he said and then Sakuraya noticed it, the glowing eyes of Tenshi kicking in. "Tenshi? Are you alright?" He said, gently placing a hand on his knee.

The angel was completely different to how he was when Sakuraya had first met him.

Tenshi seemed to have broken down. Sakuraya was suddenly wrapped into a hug, and looked worried at the blond locks of hair that was slowly changing into white.

He pulled him off the couch and onto his lap, even though he was taller than him. Arms wrapped back around the angel, and the crying slowly progressed to grow louder.

Sakuraya felt the body start to shrink though, so he was confused. He knew Tenshi was taller than him and he knew that.

He moved himself gently away from him and noticed the clothes were shrinking on him.

"What….?" He said quietly in confusion. The angel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sakuraya. Oh now Sakuraya saw it. Tenshi had shrunken…he looked like a child, the tears brimmed his eyes still.

"Tenshi, are you alright?" He asked, and the other blinked in confusion, before he shook his head vigorously. Sakuraya sighed as he frowned a bit. Tenshi was small he could see that, he was the size of a 5 year old…

Sakuraya then felt the other bury his face into his chest, arms were still wrapped around the little albino, and he stood up slowly. Tenshi was still in his arms "you're so cute but you're still crying…" Sakuraya said and his frown deepened.

" _ **Awww, you were right Sakuraya, he is cute. It's a shame he's crying~'**_ the voice of his fox kicked in 'what do you think is wrong with him?' Sakuraya asked back as he smiled at the little crying angel.

' _ **It might be because supernaturals have to start their own cycle once in a while. He'll be the same age as Tsukishima by tomorrow.'**_ He said as he sighed a bit. Sakuraya looked down at the other that was sobbing slightly.

He was silent for a few minutes before he called out "Hachi!" Sakuraya shouted, as he looked towards the stairs "what is it Sakuraya?!" The voice sounded annoyed and agitated.

"Come here please!" He yelled back and heard slight groaning from over at the couch and zipped his mouth to be quiet. Stomps were heard and then a door opened.

Roppi walked quickly to where he was called to, but he then stopped to look at the little albino in his cousin's arms. His hair was sort of long, and had the usual clothes that Roppi had seen earlier.

Who?

Oh it was Tenshi, that's right. "Why is he so small?" he asked in confusion, and then the other turned his pale yellow eyes towards Roppi.

A strike of pain went through his heart and he was shocked. Goddamn this angel, and his manipulative ways, Roppi knew this from Urufuri's experience. Why he was aiming for his heart, and while he so small, he had no idea.

Sakuraya saw him reach out to Roppi "Hachi, I think he wants you~ or it could be your wolf." Sakuraya said and the other raised a brow in confusion, his body and attitude practically screamed that he didn't want to even touch him. But his body had already moved and grabbed the little angel.

Tenshi curled into Roppi's arms; his sobbing stopped slightly "Uru…" A name of some sort was spoken from his mouth, and then he looked at the raven, and tapped his forehead with his little finger.

Roppi's half idled and bored eyes soon shot open wide, eyes glowed bright red, and light coming out of them slightly. Before Sakuraya's eyes, he saw a complete transformation of what Roppi looked like.

Tenshi giggled, and clapped slightly, looking at the new person that was in front of him.

"Who…are you?" Sakuraya asked a bit in surprise as he looked towards him, but the other didn't look at him **"god, why did you bring me out so s-…Tenshi, I can't believe you. After such a thing happens your cycle kicks in"** he stated as he sighed loudly.

He then glanced up **"oh I'm Urufuri, nice to meet you in person Sakuraya. I'm Hachimenroppi's wolf."** he was blunt in his sentence and ruffled Tenshi's hair playfully.

(A/N: Just for anyone who forgot what Urufuri looks like, here you go! ~).

Urufuri had black hair that was a complete mess, red beaming eyes, a long black trench coat but the sleeves were rolled up, the part where it was rolled up had blue rimmed on it, a white button up shirt with a black tie, a belt holding up his jeans, but the thing that stood out the most on him was the bandages that were wrapped form his wrist to his elbow, plus the wolf eyes and wolf tail that accompanied his features.

"You're Hachi's wolf?" Sakuraya said and the other nodded, he was slightly taller than Sakuraya he could see that, it was just like Roppi, considering he was only just taller than Sakuraya.

" **Yes, I am. I hope my appearance doesn't frighten you, it usually frightens children and a lot of other people"** he said, as he looked towards Sakuraya, red eyes looked bored though but considerate.

"I think children would be scared of you because you look like the big bad wolf, that's from Little Red Riding Hood." **"I've never heard of that, what is that?"** "It's a children's story, so you're fine Urufuri" he said happily.

Tenshi then pulled on the shirt that was in front of him and caught the wolf's attention **"Whatta ya want?"** He asked in a gruff voice and sighed angrily "Uru…play…" he was speaking only slightly.

" **Why do your cycles come at the most random times?" 'You are so annoying sometimes Tenshi you so owe me again.'** He then placed Tenshi down, and swirled his hand around the top of Tenshi's head, and he just started spinning.

Sakuraya watched in amazement as the angel just started randomly spinning perfectly with no-one touching him just a finger near the top of his head, twirling around his head.

" **So anything you want to talk about?"** Urufuri asked as he sighed, looking at Sakuraya but still twirling his finger. "You're really different to how Roppi acts, why is that?" He asked looking curious.

" **I'm actually quite similar to how Roppi is, but I see no point in acting like that when I've suddenly been pulled forward for something like this. Roppi can be quite like this as well, if you're the right person and make sure he's okay with you. Being too clingy like Psyche is a problem, being a show-off like Izaya, problem. Also being too bossy and obnoxious like Hibiya is a big no-no for him. So he just acts that way because he deals with such a harsh family."** He sighed before he stopped the twirling making Tenshi stop giggling and smiling.

Urufuri picked him up and the other was pouting looking up at him **"don't give me that face Tenshi. You know I won't play if you pull that face; you always had one of these every year. It's just been a while since I've had to care for you. This is what, the 669** **th** **time I'm looking after you? I can't remember, I stayed with you and learnt things a very long time ago. You also took care of me a very long time ago."**

Sakuraya giggled slightly and thought it was cute that Urufuri was looking after Tenshi. "Hey, Urufuri do you think I can take a picture?" He asked quietly and the wolf perked up at him, his ears twitching a bit.

" **Umm, sure I guess…"** He said and felt a bit awkward "oh don't worry I won't take it if you don't want me to." He said and the wolf just shrugged.

"Okay than" Sakuraya smiled and just sighed a bit, his whole body spoke that he was tired. At least to Urufuri it did.

" **You can go to sleep Sakuraya, I'll take Tenshi out of the house and somewhere else so he doesn't wake you up or anyone else."** He said and Sakuraya rubbed at his eye "no that's fine Urufuri, your ears and tail are out, you won't be able to hide them."

" **No actually it's quite easy for me to get rid of them."**

Before he had the chance to even get rid of his ears, Sakuraya snapped a pic, surprising the wolf.

Because he had stated such a thing the raven was surprised, pink eyes blinking slightly in confusion, a click of fingers were heard, and he watched the wolf ears slowly disappear.

" **I didn't realize you were taking the picture then and there."**

" **Now go rest, I'm taking Tenshi out, tell that to his cousins, oh sorry Tsukishima's cousins. That's if they wake up while I'm gone."**

Sakuraya was about to stop him, but the other was quicker to open the door. He sighed and then he looked towards the open door.

"What a hand full…"

* * *

Urufuri was walking with normal people, but seemed to be gaining a lot of attention from people. It was probably Tenshi because he looked so cute walking beside him, and holding his hand, glancing at every little thing that he saw.

" **Tenshi, this way; we'll go to the park."** Urufuri stated as he looked at the child. He whipped his head in his direction and nodded happily quickly grabbing onto his leg, instead of his hand.

A sigh was heard and Urufuri smiled slightly at that **"come on now, you can't do that Tenshi."** He said and the other shook his head **"you really are a handful sometimes, y'know. C'mon, onto my back. Let's go."**

As soon as those words were spoken, Tenshi quickly let go and Urufuri went down on one knee while he waited for him to hop on. The little angel stared at the back of the other, and gently started to climb on.

Once he was on he smiled and buried his face into the hair in front of him.

* * *

Hibiya was completely silent; he didn't say a word on the walk back. He'd been out for quite some time; it was almost 4pm by then.

He had been looking completely straight ahead, having no-one talk to him or be rude to him. He was content with that, not having any disturbance in that afternoon after seeing Delic.

What was that thing that was making him so different, who beat him up? Hibiya had this thought running through his head the entire time and he just kinda felt sick of it and it annoyed him.

The raven wasn't much to think about others much, he found it stupid and a waste of time for him, he'd always be scowling when he thought too much about someone, and it made him feel annoyed plus he didn't look well when doing that.

He'd usually have a stoic face everywhere he went, except for when he was angry, embarrassed or sad. He never noticed the change of emotions; Nova always noticed the change though.

Everything was silent to him as well, he walked and walked and walked like it was nothing and everything just dragged on for him, blocking a lot of things out was a common thing for him. He had a family that was annoying and quite loud at times so it was a skill he had obtained.

But he'd finally snapped out of the daze and haze that he was in, after all seeing someone that he knew was no shock to him at all especially when it was.

"Izaya, what are you doing…!" Hibiya made sure to zip his mouth.

Was that his demon?! What was he doing out?!

Breath hitched and he sighed not really wanting to go near Izaya at all as he just saw something life-scaring. There was another person there but he didn't recognise him.

* * *

Izaya was pissed, beyond angry he felt like having a tantrum which would make him like dumb, but he was pissed off, agitated, aggravated just enraged so much. Whoever this person was, and why they were protecting Shizuo he had no idea.

They looked human but form the way that they had control over their heart or that pain was actually registering inside of his body was a clear definition that he wasn't human; he could've been an animal or a supernatural. It's hard to tell.

But the thing he asked for was something that seemed unintelligent, yet weird to him. He wanted him to leave Shizu-chan alone? What kind of dumb request was that? Obviously this person didn't know the 10 years of rivalry they had.

But it seemed he was a telepathic so that's why he was only talking into his head not in person.

The informant was not one to lose his temper or show any emotion besides his smug one. He had no point to show his true emotions; even his family had no such privilege. Except for when he showed his emotions, now that, that was when things went bad.

' _Now Izaya don't get too cranky~ I hardly doubt you understand just who you've decided to mess with. Of course you wouldn't, you only find out Shizuo having a supernatural as well as an animal inside of him, didn't you? After all these years of trying to research him and find out why he such strength and why you hated him so much.'_

Izaya listened to what the other had to say and sighed 'well obviously you don't quite grasp the situation of who I am properly. I never looked that far into Shizu-chan's life, as much as he interested me, I saw no point in doing much besides a background check.' He said and heard laughing from the other person that had slithered their way into his head.

' _I wouldn't be so rude to the person'_ "who… _has control over your supernatural at this moment"_ the voice cut into a normal voice for a second, and that caught Izaya's attention.

He looked up from where he was looking down and glared as he saw something forming in front of him.

Their shoes were the first thing he saw, it then slowly crept up, and it was like dust was collecting around them to make him up. Izaya watched carefully as their body was slowly brought in his eye view.

' _Sorry I don't mean to be so rude and intrude on you…that much. But you obviously don't believe me that much.'_ That's when he saw who it was, this person he's never seen before. He may've been an informant, but this was someone that even he didn't know.

Considering that he knew every person in Ikebukuro, not seeing this person was a surprise to him. He had no recollection of his name, face or if he was a supernatural or animal. He stared and kept his face neutral, hazel eyes then caught his attention.

That's who it was!

The one that's connected to Shizuo how could he not of thought of this in the beginning?

It took him a while to finally came into the thing properly his hair took the longest _"hi there Izaya~"_ he said and his voice sounded pleasant, but he knew that it was hiding something underneath. After all, Izaya did the same thing, when he was with his clients.

"Who are you, and exactly why do you think I'd leave Shizu-chan alone? If I can claim such information from his connected. Since you're Shizu-chan's connected, I take it that you also hate me with a burning passion?" Izaya asked casually, arms folded as he sighed.

He needed to think about what was going on, think about the situation he was in, every little word he said right here and now could lead to him losing his demon, the person that's been with him for almost his whole life.

" _Actually, it's quite the opposite really~ I like you really, you're interesting to think you don't even know who your supernatural is."_ He'd stated something that never really peaked at Izaya's interest. He wanted to know but he knew that if he angered the demon it wouldn't mean well for his body.

"You, the connected of Shizuo Heiwajima likes me? You're gonna make me barf, why in the world would you like or have any interest in me at all?" He then fell silent for a few seconds before resuming in his talking "know my supernatural? Now that you mention that I'm quite interested about that actually."

" _I'm only interested in you because of your supernatural; man if you knew just who he was you'd wish you had found out sooner. I can tell you who he is Izaya Orihara, but at least try to make up with Shizuo, please. I don't want to see him hurt anymore even though he can barely be hurt by you. It's just energy draining."_

' _It also doesn't help that the full moon is tonight…'_ He thought quietly to himself as he looked at raven with cold eyes.

Izaya tched, he wanted nothing to do with the blond, but this was very valuable information to him, hearing about his supernatural, that hid so many secrets from him before, never told him anything. But then he looked towards him and saw how much pain he was in.

This person in front of him, must've been stupid, an idiot to think that would ever work. But seeing Akuma who usually had the exact same personality as him, be brought down by someone that was considerable smaller than him and Izaya. He had practically no choice in this matter, he had to agree.

Akuma was depending on him after all.

"Fine, I'll agree to it, as long as you give me the information that I see fit and that you don't hurt my supernatural."

* * *

 **Okay, okay this was probably a really crap chapter, but this is as best as I can do. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated quickly. But this is the 30** **th** **chapter, it makes me really happy and I'm so glad people are still reading ^^ I'll try to get the 31** **st** **chapter up as fast as I can but I can't promise it'll be up quickly considering I've been feeling ill.**

 **So please review and I hope this was okay. I hope you enjoyed and see you all next chapter! ~**


	31. Mysteries upon mystery

Title: **Shizaya Alternate Supernaturals.**

Rating: **M**

 **Hi…once again the last chapter was something wasn't it? Because I sure as hell don't remember what I was typing, I was just rolling with it XD but yes very intense moment with Izaya and Kyoka, but hey whateves~ let's just go to the next chapter.**

* * *

" _I'm glad that you agree I won't have any problems to with you or, Akuma."_ He said, and Izaya was confused one second, before he understood what the name meant "demon, really?" he asked, and the werewolf smiled.

" _So you do know what it means, that's helpful. Well yes, you're demon has such an amazing name, doesn't he?"_ Izaya was getting annoyed but then he saw the other click his fingers and was surprised. He said if he clicked his fingers, Akuma would die.

But he just saw the demon slowly sit up **"Kyoka, you're officially an asshole."** Akuma said as he coughed slightly _"aww, Akuma upset, because he was on the floor, you know I can do a lot more than that, right?"_

" **Of course I know, Izaya this is Kyoka, head of the werewolves and Shizuo's mixed."** He stated and Izaya blinked a few times.

" _Ahahahaha, I'm sorry Izaya Orihara, but I wasn't going to really hurt Akuma, he's too much of an important person."_ Kyoka looked extremely happy from before, when his stare was extremely cold.

"So you just deliberately used your power, to do something that was a waste of my time and could've hurt my supernatural."

" _Oh no, I was serious, that's actually his name, and I want you to leave Shizuo alone, or make up with him. I will not hesitate to make sure that you're in pain and that Akuma suffers while he watches you_ _ **slowly**_ _die."_ His eyes still provided light in them, but very little was kept in them, as he said the words darkly.

Akuma scoffed once more as he rolled his eyes **"you're so lucky wolfie that I don't rip your throat out; I can't be bothered with having my father come after me."** The voice sounded bored, and arms were folded.

"You're father?" Izaya asked casually as if he was meant to hear this **"yes my father, A.K.A Satan and Lucifer."** "You're kidding, right?" Izaya said as a chuckle left the mouth of the raven as he obviously didn't take that seriously.

" _He's not kidding at all, Izaya Orihara~"_ **"if I was kidding I would've killed this asshole already."** Akuma pointed to Kyoka, who just stuck his tongue out.

" _You're just jealous because you can't kill me, because your father would be infuriated~"_ Kyoka teased as he had a sly smile on his face as he looked at the other. Akuma looked agitated at the werewolf. Izaya was just standing there observing the situation, although that was usual for him.

The two bickered away and then Izaya just stayed away from the conversation, as his mind drifted and this was of no importance to him and it's not like he had a choice if Akuma could follow him or not, or even be pulled by an imaginary force it didn't work. But this of course meant he had the ability to leave him there and his demon would just teleport back to him.

He walked away their voices falling silent.

* * *

"Uru~" the voice was small and tired and the wolf sighed watching the albino come back to him for the third time. He had been trying to get the other to play in the park to give him a break because he'd been dealing with him all day; it was about 4: 53pm by now, so he was a bit tired.

Looking after him for about 5 hours was annoying him, he thought Tenshi would tire out easily obviously he was wrong, very wrong.

Tenshi had been very whiny and close to Urufuri the entire time, not that he minded but he needed a break now it'd be pleasant for him.

" **What is it Tenshi? I told you to go play…"** he sighed as he looked at the little angel that was pouting, hands balled up into fists, and feet shuffling together **.**

"I'm tiwed…" He said and Urufuri laughed slightly, he was truly tired if he wasn't speaking properly anymore. People seemed to make their gaze go to the werewolf and angel, although you couldn't tell they were a supernatural and animal.

" **Alright then, let's go home then, we wouldn't want you falling asleep in the park and worry your cousins."** Tenshi just nodded his eyes half idling; Urufuri gently swept the albino off his feet and held him in his arms, making sure that he was stable to be held there.

"Okay…Uru…" He stated as rested his head onto the shoulder that was in front of him. It was silent as Urufuri continued to pace himself as he walked.

Stares were still pointed in his direction as he left the park, of course he felt nothing at all because he was used to being stared at. Urufuri casually walked humming a slight tune, to lull Tenshi to sleep quickly.

The walk was quick and quiet the wolf just kept his eyes straight ahead and sighed a bit.

* * *

"Mmm, Saku-chan, are you still awake?" Psyche's voice was in a hum and caught his younger cousin's attention "oh Psyche, you're finally awake now, Tsugaru-san and Shitsuo-san left an hour ago." Sakuraya stated and saw the other shot up instantly.

"They left, why didn't you wake me up?!" he whined as he pouted and that made Sakuraya giggle slightly "I couldn't help it, you looked so cute and peaceful sleeping all curled up and snuggling with the blanket and pillow Psyche. It was just so cute and I didn't want to disturb you~" a huff was heard and then just he slumped onto Sakuraya.

"Hey, get off me Psyche, are you angry because I didn't wake you up so you could see 'Tsu-chan'?" He said and glanced back towards his hyperactive cousin who seemed to gain a cold gaze "only I'm allowed to call Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan…" Psyche said and frowned to see Sakuraya giggled again.

"Oh yeah, here's Tsugaru's number by the way." Sakuraya said and chucked his cousin his phone "eh, how did you get my phone?" "You're easy to pickpocket when you're asleep Psyche" he poked his tongue out.

"WAIT, you got Tsu-chan's number?!" He panicked and quickly unlocked his phone at record time "of course, he asked for your number, so I unlocked your phone and gave it to him to type in, silly." No words were being able to be spoken from Psyche as he saw the number and the name on top.

"You…you actually got it…I forget to ask him all the time." Psyche said and hopped off of his back, and the other turned around and gave Psyche a tight hug surprising him.

"You like him anyways, don't you? So I thought I'd give you a little gift for being such a great cousin. I know you have a little crush on him Psyche, it's obvious~" Sakuraya said in a low and sensual voice, making a chill go down Psyche's spine. "It-it's that o-obvious?" He asked his voice a bit shaky, and then he pulled away and saw the smile on the other's face.

"I'm just looking out for my older cousin because he deals with so much, and I think Tsugaru might like you too, after all, you've kissed before right?"

Magenta eyes looked surprised and they averted away from him instantly "n-no…" he said and then bunny ears popped out blocking Cherry Blossom eyes "Psyc-" his sentence was cut off and he looked towards Psyche blinking a few times.

"I-I don't know, okay Saku-chan?" He said and his bunny ears moved onto his eyes and cheeks were flushed red. Sakuraya sighed with a smile slightly on his face "alright, alright just go text him." He said and then Psyche shook his head "not until someone gets back so you're not alone Saku-chan."

"Gee, just go text him, unless you want me to see the messages you text to your 'Tsu-chan'~" he stated and Psyche moved his bunny ears away from his face and they brushed against his cheeks.

"I don't want you to see them, but I'm not leaving you by yourself."

* * *

"Tsugaru-sama, are you alright?" Shitsuo asked quietly the other still leaning on him and he nodded "sorry Shitsuo I'm just tired and out of it at the moment…" A small cough left him and Shitsuo frowned making sure that his older cousin was okay, by placing his hand onto his forehead.

Hot, that was the first thing that he felt heat upon heat, he didn't like that one bit, "we're almost there Tsugaru-sama, so please just stay awake for a little bit longer." The heat was overbearing under his hand and worried was written all over his face.

'I hope we can make it back in time, it's hard to carry him all the way there and then get everything set up, I just hope Shizuo-san and Delic-san are there…' he thought quietly to himself as the walk continued.

The walk was silent rest of the way and Shitsuo sighed once they reached the door, he just pulled the key out and unlocked the door. The place was dark, and the sun was just starting to set, he could tell from the light that shined in.

"Are you alright Tsugaru-sama?" he asked but heard no reply from the other, glancing towards him he noticed that he was crashed asleep, or more or so passed out.

A move of shadow was then spotted and Shitsuo blinked a few times, he then proceeded to walk Tsugaru in, placing him onto the couch before he flicked the light on. "Why'd you turn the light on?" The voice was a bit of a surprise and Shitsuo turned around, only to see that Delic was there, but injured a lot.

"Delic-san, are you alright?" He seemed surprised as he paced his walking to get to him quickly and saw that he was just laying on the floor looking at him "I'm fine, just feeling a little tipsy~" Delic said as he rolled around to look towards the butler.

A notification sound then proceeded to go off and Shitsuo sighed and ignored it for a few seconds, as he helped Delic up who hissed in pain "hands off Shitsuo, you're hurting me~" he whined and seemed like he was drunk, but the blond could tell that the vampire was delusional, either from pain or from being sick with a fever, he couldn't quite tell.

"Please be quiet Delic-san, you'll wake Tsugaru-sama up and he's sick so we don't need him to be disturbed. You've been gone for 2 days and look at you, heal yourself, so please make sure you are careful and get some blood for Quinn, I think you need to figure out how to get Quinn to listen to you better. I could ask Ningyo to talk to him if you really want me to have a sophisticated talk." The lecture was long and Delic sighed "okay, okay~ if you'll be quiet and help me."

Shitsuo nodded and then laughed a bit before getting him onto the couch next to Tsugaru, he then headed into the kitchen to grab a cloth and soaked it in water, before wringing it out, before he quickly went into the bathroom grabbed the first aid kit before sighing loudly.

When he walked back out again he saw Delic was slowly falling asleep and he got slightly annoyed at that "Delic-san." That was all he said in a strict voice that jolted him back up.

"No need to be so cranky Shitsuo, I'm just tired~""Delic-san you're behavior is unacceptable and I don't feel like joking around at this very moment, so sorry if I seem cranky with you, but now is not the time to be messing about." He said and Delic frowned at hearing something like that.

"Okay enough now Shitsuo, I get it you're serious but I don't need you to be the older one of us two, Tsugaru has a fever and Quinn has been a pain in the ass lately, so unless you're gonna fix Tsugaru and provide blood for me. Do not act like the older one, please." Delic's sudden change in voice, made Shitsuo huff a bit and roll his eyes.

"You're clearly incapable at this very moment to be able to do anything, I don't quite understand why you always think that you can do whatever you want Delic!" Shitsuo raised his voice at Delic and covered his mouth seeming surprised that he spoke louder than usual.

Delic smirked a bit and stood up slowly from the couch even though he was in pain "heh, finally showing your true colors? I haven't seen you so angry in a while or raise your voice. I should really teach you a lesson for disobeying shouldn't I, just like your parents did and your masters." He said and Shitsuo's eyes widened in fear and then proceeded to drop the first aid kit and wet cloth.

"Don't you dare Delic; you know I'll destroy you before you can lay a finger on me" he said and Delic laughed "I was joking Shitsuo, lighten up would you? But I'm serious, try not to be the oldest, because doing something like that can worry Tsugaru, considering he's the oldest and that's his job." He said and Shitsuo shook his head sighing.

"Could've said that in the first place, now stop being stubborn and sit down. I do have to check on you and Tsugaru even if you tell me not to. Now relax." Stubborn, this was all that Delic could think as he looked at Shitsuo who sighed and then picked up the items that he had dropped.

Delic didn't sit back down and Shitsuo got agitated, he saw how weak the other was at the moment. He gripped onto his head lightly making the other hiss loudly, and he pushed against Shitsuo's chest to try and get away from him. "Sit." The voice was strict and then Delic sighed, he disobeyed what Shitsuo was saying.

"I'm not gonna lis-"his sentence was cut off when Shitsuo suddenly head butted him and he winced "what the he-"another head butt "ow wh-!" One more headache and then Shitsuo stopped head butting him.

Shitsuo dropped Delic as he fell back and was wincing, holding at his head and sat on the couch. He had a bruise on his head where he was head butted 3 times. Shitsuo blew his hair out of his face and rubbed at his head for a few seconds, before looking at Delic and then walked towards him.

"What do you want Shitsuo?" He asked and glared at him slightly still ion pain "I want you to stop treating me like a little kid, I'm not that little kid anymore that used to always listen to people no matter what they said or did. I'm trying to help you out and you're being quite a pain at this very moment, I don't appreciate that at all." Shitsuo sighed loudly before he placed the wet cloth onto Tsugaru's forehead.

"I know you're not a little kid Shitsuo, that's as obvious as it can get, I'm just saying you don't have to worry about us, you should really worry more about Tsuki, he's the one that needs the most help" Delic said as he crossed his arm, the bruise actually starting to heal properly.

"Just sit, relax and heal up, you can have blood later on." He said and the other rolled his eyes before he just laid down, closing his eyes "I was going to drink blood earlier but I stopped myself, I couldn't risk hurting him even if it was my vampiric instincts." Delic mumbled under his breath before he seemed to have crashed asleep.

A head was tilted 'Him?' Shitsuo thought as he watched his older cousin slowly fall asleep "you really are troublesome sometimes Delic-san." He said quietly, before he began to patch up his wounds and stitches 'I wonder who that person is, that he was going to drink from but ended up not wanting to, denying his vampiric instincts and causing more pain to himself.'

The bruise of his head was already healed; it was just the cuts that were a bit on his face that he bandaged over. The job was quickly over and done with, and Shitsuo packed it away before he felt his phone go off.

He whipped it out to see it was a message from Sakuraya and it just said _Shitsuo-san, did you guys reached back safely, how is Tsugaru, is he okay? Psyche was wondering that's all._ He laughed a bit at the message before replying back.

 _Yes, Tsugaru is just fine, just a fever and is asleep at the moment, you can tell Psyche that he's doing just fine._

* * *

"See, I told you Psyche that he was fine. He's just asleep and has a fever so don't worry." A sigh of relief left Psyche as he looked at Sakuraya "I know I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it."

The door was then heard opened and they both looked towards the door just to see Hibiya was there. He seemed confused and a bit flustered "not a word." He stated and they both nodded before he continued to walk and sat on the couch opposite of the two.

"I know this is really out of character for me to ask this…but…are you two doing okay?" He asked and this made both the ravens blink a few times in surprise at the golden eyed raven.

Psyche looked towards Sakuraya for a split second before looking back at Hibiya "eh? I'm fine Hibi-chan, why do you ask?" He said and watched as the other was shaking slightly "we're doing just fine Hibiya; I don't see why you'd suddenly ask us something like that." He laughed slightly but nervously at the same time.

"Just…I feel like I haven't been myself lately, you know? You ever had that feeling?" Hibiya asked absent-minded as he casually slipped off his gloves and looked at his hands, as if in a trance. Sakuraya frowned at seeing Hibiya like this; something was very off, extremely off.

For one, Izaya wasn't here at that moment because he stormed out being under the influence of his demon; two Roppi was out as well because he was looking after Tenshi who was also Tsukishima at the same time. This entire house hold was just crazy lately, with Saika, the supernatural/animal over taking having this messed up love between Izaya's mortal enemy's cousins, (oh whoops did I add that in? Lolz whateves) no wonder Hibiya felt out of character.

"Hey…hey Hibi-chan, what's the matter with you? Are you feeling alright?" Psyche asked as he grabbed onto the pale hands that belonged to the usually prince acting raven.

Hibiya's eyes widened and he jolted at the sudden touch to his hands; he glanced up towards his older cousin and saw a smile on his face trying to tell him he can speak and that it's okay.

"Just…everything is so hard lately, I met this blond, I think he has a mixed in him possibly, because Nova said something was in him but he's been agitating me lately, but also I act so different around him, I saw him not that long ago, but something seemed different about him." He fell silent for a few seconds a shaky breath leaving him as he suddenly gripped onto Psyche's hands a bit tighter.

"When I first met him, he was quite cheeky and decided to take my crown, but when I saw him this afternoon…he was…different, like his entire attitude had changed. He wasn't even smirking like our first meeting, his eyes were bright a glow on them, bruises and scratches were littered all over his body, but mainly his face was damaged." His body was visibly shaking, even Sakuraya could see that and watched the calming smile that was meant to be pleasant and help Hibiya talk more, had dropped from his face into a serious face.

"I saw no sight of anyone hurting him, and also he suddenly had a bruise blossom on his face out of nowhere, I didn't say anything about it being there all of a sudden, but….it was just there…I don't know how to explain it, it wasn't even slowly forming, it was just there in a blink of an eye…" Hibiya then fell silent and looked up and away from his hands only to look back down once more "I just can't seem to get him out of my head after that encounter, it's completely screwing with me…"

Sakuraya could see that Hibiya was clearly annoyed but worried and concerned at the same time, at least those emotions stood out the most to him when Hibiya looked up briefly. "You sound really concerned for him Hibiya, do you know his name?" Sakuraya asked as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, he's Tsugaru and Shitsuo's cousin, Delic." He said, and the other ravens blinked a few times once more "he's their cousin?" Psyche said, and his eyes seemed to sparkle quickly at the mention of Tsugaru's name and the word cousin.

"Well yeah I'm pretty sure. He does have the same last name as them after all." He said and then Sakuraya laughed a bit and then nodded "I'll double check that with Shitsuo, Hibiya" a smile graced his face and he saw the other laugh slightly, he was relieved that the other was smiling a bit after such a serious and tense air that was casted over them.

"So you haven't been feeling well Hibiya?" Sakuraya asked as he smiled a strained smile at his older cousin, who just nodded timidly, definitely out of character "well sounds like you're just concerned for Delic, by the sound of it." He said and received a shrug.

Sakuraya gestured to Psyche to carry the conversation on while he texted Shitsuo.

"Well Hibi-chan, it sounds like we'll have to go met this guy then!" he shouted happily and this made him tilt his head "I wanna met this person too and find out if he's any good to be with you Hibiya!" His voice was overly excited for something like this and Sakuraya laughed a bit.

Psyche stood up abruptly and then pulled the other up as well making him gasp in surprise a bit because he was pulled up by his hands "in fact, let's go now!" He shouted and this made Sakuraya and Hibiya both turn their heads to Psyche and scream "what?!" They were in surprise from their cousin's words.

Before both could protest, Psyche was already out the door and dragging Hibiya with him along the way, his gloves had been taken and the cape and crown "wha….? Oh my god Psyche, come back here!" Sakuraya panicked in an instant, and ran right out the door.

The pair ran past someone who had a look of disgust and Sakuraya recognized who it was because wolf ears popped out of no-where "oh, Urufuri, I'm sorry if this is too much to ask, but can you please just look after the place for now until Izaya gets back? Psyche has just gone and is doing something stupid, I know this is a lot to ask but please?" The wolf looked at the shorter one as he was still holding Tenshi in his arms.

Right when he was about to answer he was blinded by a flash "oh I'm sorry I just had to take a picture you guys looked so cute together and you did say I could take a picture of you" a cheeky smile, that was all that Urufuri saw as he looked at the raven in front of him. He rolled his eyes before nodding "go stop our crazy son-of-a-bitch cousin" he said jokingly and Sakuraya laughed slightly "thank you so much Urufuri!" He shouted before zooming down the hallway once more.

His Geta (wooden sandals) clicked and clacked against the floor as he ran away from Urufuri, leaving him a bit confused and annoyed "my cousins are weird and annoying aren't they Tenshi?" He mumbled as he looked down the white hair that was in his eyesight.

"Anyways let's go into the house shall we?" He said and then opened the door and sighed in relief when Izaya wasn't there; he then proceeded to walk into Roppi's room, and he proceeded to lay on the bed, exhausted. He must've been tired if it slipped his mind that Tenshi would turn back into Tsuki the next day and be back to his normal age once more.

He had snuggled the little albino close to his chest as his eyes were straining to stay open, he eventually closed his eyes and crashed out.

* * *

"Psyche, Psyche you need to slow down!" Hibiya shouted to his overly excited cousin. Sakuraya was hot on their tail and he was surprised the other could run in those shoes. Psyche shook his head and he got annoyed "we have to wait for Sakuraya, you idiot!" He said and that seemed to make him stop immediately.

'Really, that was all that it took to make him stop?' Hibiya thought in irritation as he looked at him. Sakuraya finally caught up to him and was heaving slightly "geez Psyche, I told you not to run off and I said wait!" Sakuraya said as he looked ticked off.

"I could've called Shitsuo-san to ask if we could come over, Tsugaru is not well so calling him would be a problem, that's why I told you to wait so I could call or text him to ask if we could come over, now wait here and be patient, let go of Hibiya while you're at it please Psyche."

Hibiya was released from Psyche's extremely tight grip and then something was pushed into his hands and he blinked a few times at seeing his gloves, cape and crown in his hands "here I'll help you put them on while Saku-chan calls his little crush!~" Psyche suddenly teased Sakuraya who cheeks flushed pink.

"He's not my crush Psyche now shh would you, geez!" He said and turned away from the two still embarrassed and sighed a bit as he turned the corner away from them as Psyche helped Hibiya out with his attire.

The phone began to ring and he leaned against the wall, phone close to his ear and he let out a shaky breath, hearing words like that from Psyche made him surprised and embarrassed a lot, as he waited for the call he couldn't help but carelessly play with the belt that hung loosely around his waist.

"Hello, Shitsuo speaking" the voice came through and Sakuraya breathed a sigh of relief "oh Shitsuo-san you picked up, I don't mean to be rude or intruding when asking this but does Delic happen to be one of your cousins?" He asked his voice quiet and waiting for a reply.

"Delic? Ah yes he is, do you need to speak with him? He's sleeping at the moment" Shitsuo said and Sakuraya frowned a bit at hearing that "I don't mean to be rude or be a hassle, but could Psyche, Hibiya and I come over? We're already half-way there because Psyche was an idiot and tried to run all the way there tagging Hibiya along, and I've been chasing after them the entire time."

A chuckle came from Shitsuo and he just hummed slightly "sure, Shizuo-san isn't back yet, Tsukishima is with Hachimenroppi-san at the moment as you told me. It'd be good to have some company instead of just going straight to sleep" Sakuraya laughed at hearing that and nodded, before heading back around the corner to his two cousins.

"Alright, thank you Shitsuo-san, we'll be over in no time then" a smile graced his lip and then heard a small "see you soon" before he ended the call and the two were just staring at him, Psyche had a mischievous smirk on his face and Hibiya just had a blank expression.

"What?" He casually asked as he slipped his phone into his pocket "nothing~ so can we go?!" Psyche asked as he bounced slightly on his feet and Sakuraya nodded and then watched as Psyche grabbed both of their wrists and started pulling them.

Eyes widened when there was a sudden force that surprised him "Psssyyyyccchhheeee!" Sakuraya squealed when he was suddenly pulled without warning. Then bunny ears caught his sight "oh no…" he muttered and Hibiya had a grim expression on his face as well, this was about to get bad, real bad.

"Hold onto your horses" Sakuraya said and watched as Hibiya rolled his eyes before Psyche pulled them quickly, and then they were off, dust being left behind them as Psyche ran like a mad man "up, up, up!" He yelled happily and this made both of them confused but of course, Sakuraya was barely being able to keep up, he'd trip over his own kimono soon.

Just as he thought he was going to trip over, he did exactly that, almost tripped over but was pulled by a great force once more and everything halted. He blinked a few times and noticed that he landed into something softer than expected.

He had his eyes closed and then slowly creaked them open only to see that he had landed on Psyche's back, face in the hoods fur and his body wrapped around him "piggy back!" He shouted happily making him confused for a few seconds and then Hibiya blinked a few times when he didn't have to run anymore and looked back at Psyche.

"Hibi-chan can go here!" He yelled happily as his bunny ears moved up and down happily. Hibiya was pulled once more and he stumbled on his cape that happened to be a bit longer than usual and he winced when he fell but was then scooped up and he looked towards Psyche who had a childish smile on his face.

"Put me down this instant!" Hibiya yelled and Sakuraya was trying to hop off his back but Psyche's arms kept a tight grip and made them both nervous about what he was going to do.

"Psyche I'm begging you, please don't do anything reckless now!" Sakuraya yelped out and saw the other shrug before they both knew it, he took off.

A sort of déjà vu over came onto Sakuraya all of a sudden and he remembered something from way, way, way back.

* * *

 _ **Children, they were so small back then and Psyche still hasn't changed form when he was a kid, but something like this was a common thing that'd he do to help Hibiya or him beat the other kids in a race. He'd piggy back them or hold them bridal style and then run.**_

 _ **But he loved doing that the most in his free time and when one of them was feeling down, it was exciting, adrenaline inducing, and enjoyable for them. Hibiya especially loved it when Psyche suddenly grabbed onto him, and put him on his back, Psyche was always so caring and really outgoing and he still is to this day.**_

 _ **He remembers how even though Hibiya and Psyche are only two years apart he would still cheer him up no matter what, there was a time when Hibiya was upset because someone took Alfred (his horse) away from him this was when he had just got into horse riding, he was about 13 and the time and Psyche was 15.**_

 _ **Hibiya was thoroughly upset by having Alfred taken away from him, Psyche just happen to be staying there at the time, even though they were that told, Psyche had gone up to him, grabbed his arms, lifted him off the ground from where he was crying and put him into the bridal style and started to run, anywhere as fast as he could never breaking a sweat, and smiled brightly at Hibiya. Sakuraya was 7 when he saw this for the first time and Psyche use it for whenever any of his cousins were sad or not feeling like themselves.**_

* * *

Here was Psyche once more, carrying Hibiya and him as he ran like a maniac. Hibiya was carried in his arms, while he was forced to be held on a piggy back with no way to get released from his grip. Psyche was a mad man he swore, the way his cousin was and acted was insane and crazy, and he'd do the stupidest and most random things.

But this, now this he hasn't done for years no matter what he hasn't don't it, this was just insane there's no way he'd be able to get them all the way there, they're too heavy for him no matter how much strength and how insane he was.

His eyes reopened once more and panicked slightly "Psyche, clam down and slow down, pllleeeaasse!" Sakuraya shouted as he looked at Hibiya who was clenching onto him tightly, crown had flown off and held up against Psyche's chest surprisingly, his face was twisted into fear and worry, eyes clenched tightly, and he looked sick.

Sakuraya was worried about Hibiya he never did have a strong stomach as much as he said he did and that he could handle things, he would often nearly pass out often from smelling something gross, or when on a rollercoaster, he'd get nauseated.

This running might affect him as well, his expression was pretty pained which probably meant that he felt sick, and wasn't good at all "just hold a little bit longer Hibi-chan~" Psyche called out and then saw the other nod a strained nod. He gripped tightly at Psyche's jacket at the front and Sakuraya looked extremely worried, his face was extremely pale.

Then everything when to a halt and Sakuraya slammed into Psyche's back harder than he thought he would and Hibiya made a sound of pain as everything suddenly kicked in and his nausea got to him plus his weak stomach.

"Good job Hibi-chan, we made it now let's go in and you can take it easy." Psyche said as he gently let Hibiya down and his feet touched the ground, only for him to nearly fall down as he had a cold sweat drop down his face, Psyche reached his arm out and just caught him resting on his arm.

"Nnn….th-thanks…" Hibiya said quietly and in a pained voice, Psyche sighed in relief and then moved his other arm and allowed Sakuraya down whom quickly rushed to Hibiya to help him out, the other instantly leaned on him as he winced.

Sakuraya got nervous a bit as he held Hibiya "Psyche can you please knock on the door? I need to make sure Hibiya is okay before he goes in, please" the bunny nodded, allowing his ears to slowly disappear because he had ran fast and was a bit dizzy.

He raised a hand and gently knocked on the door of the house of the blonds. There was a very quiet coming from inside and then the door was opened and revealed Shitsuo's face. Psyche smiled at the blond and Shitsuo smiled back "Psyche-san, you're all here that's great, please just come in, Tsugaru-sama is up and you're allowed to see him." He said and Psyche lit up in a second.

"Sakuraya-san, is Hibiya-san alright?" Shitsuo asked in concern when he saw the other was holding the older raven "can we just get some water for him, please?" He asked as he smiled slightly and then Shitsuo grabbed onto Hibiya who grimaced in pain "I'm sorry Hibiya-san, I'll get you some water and get you somewhere to rest quickly."

Hibiya just nodded slightly, eyebrows knitted together in pain and his skin was awfully pale, his body was hunched over as he held onto Shitsuo's arm shakily.

Sakuraya grabbed onto Hibiya on the other side to make sure that he was stable enough to at least walk a bit "it's alright Sakuraya-san, I've got him I'll be alright" the other shook his head and Shitsuo sighed but nodded in agreement after.

They both let Hibiya in and Psyche went in after they went in. Tsugaru looked much better than before when he left and looked towards the four that came in "oh you all got here safely, nice to see you all again" he said with a charming smile and Psyche smiled brightly "Tsu-chan!" He shouted but not too loudly for Hibiya's concern.

"Psyche-chan, it's good to see you again." Tsugaru said calmly as the raven jogged lightly towards him before jumping and receiving a hug from Tsugaru who caught him happily. Sakuraya smiled at that before he glanced towards Hibiya who he grabbed form Shitsuo and then put him on the couch "right, water" Shitsuo said as he smiled a small smile and then went into the kitchen.

Sakuraya looked at Hibiya who gained some of his color back when he sat down and leaned back onto the couch, Shitsuo soon came back and handed the water to Hibiya who thanked him quietly.

* * *

Shizuo woke up groggily and then blinked a few times as he didn't remember much, all he felt and saw was Izaya before he blacked out. He rubbed at his head in confusion as he winced slightly, sitting up as he looked at his surroundings.

He was met face-to-face with eyes the same color as his and then realized just who it was "oh…Kyoka…" he mumbled and then was pulled up by the shorter one who always had surprising strength. Red eyes then caught his attention.

"I'm sure you know, this guy by now Shizzy-chan" Kyoka said as he smiled slightly, Shizuo glared at him slightly but nodded and then rubbed at his eyes trying to wake himself up and he stretched himself out as well, having his back crack and groaning from being on the stone cold, hard ground for a while.

"What are we doing here Kyoka?" He mumbled and then the werewolf smiled slightly "don't worry, no let's go shall we, Akuma does need to get back to where he belongs" he said and then helped Shizuo to walk slightly considering he was a bit confused and dizzy but not very much.

Shizuo just nodded "well I'll let you two say your goodbyes, I'm going to walk back home, I'm not going to deal with seeing you guys do whatever it is that you need to do" Shizuo said as he began to walk and waved the two off. The two were silent and let him walk off.

"So, you gonna go run off to your crazy info connected?" Kyoka asked and Akuma was only slimly annoyed "are you gonna go back to your monster-strength connected?" "Whatever you say Akuma, just make sure that you try not to hurt me and Shizzy –chan so much, or I won't hesitate to hurt you" a smirk crossed the face of the blonds' and then turned away from him, a jingling sound was then heard and Akuma then finally noticed it, but Kyoka wore a collar with a bell on it, like a dog would.

' **Kinda cute'** he thought to himself and then blinked a bit in surprise **'cute? Did I just think that was cute, it's not cute, what am I thinking?'** a sigh and a bit of a hiss left him and he clicked his fingers, going to where Izaya was.

Kyoka just smiled and then skipped a bit in his step, hearing the jingling of the bell, not minding the stares that he got from some people, and then caught up to Shizuo, pouncing onto his back softly. There was a quiet grunt form the blond and then he sighed before he grabbed onto Kyoka's hand.

He whipped him forward away from his back and then the other looked up at him, before being placed down onto the ground "Shizzy-chan, I was trying to go back into your conscience" he said and the other rolled his eyes "I know you just have to clap your hands 5 times to go back, now come on hurry up, I don't have all time Kyoka."

"Awww you're no fun Shizzy-chan! ~" He whined but then proceeded to clap and then disappeared slowly, and smiled at Shizuo, just before his form disappeared a bell sound was heard signaling that he had finally gone back.

* * *

Izaya heard the sound of something like a fire going out and then turned around as he saw black fire for a millisecond "Akuma, finally back huh? Did you enjoy your little make ou- opps I meant make up?" He said and saw Akuma's tail flick slightly at the ground in irritation.

Izaya smirked at seeing him even the slightest amount of irritation from him "well whatever you say, let's get back you have to work to do after all, don't you?" He asked and saw Izaya sigh from hearing that "yes, I do have work which is a bit of a hassle, but whatever works" a click of fingers were the heard and a black fire wrapped around him, and he appeared in front of his computer and noticed Akuma was gone which meant he went…

' **Well~ chop, chop Iza-chan, we don't have all day after all."**

* * *

 **Well that's how I'm gonna finish it, I'm sorry for not having gotten this up sooner, I've been super busy and I'm glad I finally got this up, sorry if it's bad, hope you have fun reading this because my brain is a bit exhausted form everything at home, as always enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter guys ^^ review if you'd like and toddles~**


	32. Kisses?

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Back once more people, heyo ^^ special thanks to creativia, jacquelinevienna and hikaruvirgo for following the story, arigatou to you two :), I would've thanked you earlier but I wasn't notified that they had followed so I'll thank them now, now I hope the last chapter was alright, I really wasn't sure if it was good or not, considering that I was half asleep while writing it, anyways enough about me, how about we get to the chapter, right? I'm sure you'd like that better, so talk to you all after.**

 **Thanks to creativia to doing a review, this is probably not important to you all, but it's important to me, so I want to thank them. So go ahead and read the message underneath and then continue on with the 32** **nd** **chapter.**

 **Oh and just to tell you the scene with Sakuraya and Shitsuo was supposed to be completely different to how it is, but I thought I'd it in because we haven't had something like that for a while lolz and I have to get the relationships movin' a bit. SO a bit of a warning and I hope that's okay ^^**

* * *

"Is Hibiya alright now?" Shitsuo asked and Sakuraya nodded as he smiled at Shitsuo "thank you Shitsuo, really I sorry this must be so trouble for you…" Sakuraya said and Shitsuo waved him off "it's no trouble at all Sakuraya-san. Besides I think Tsugaru is going to get better with how much long he's been sleeping for."

Shitsuo said and glanced towards the pair that slept with each other, Psyche was laid on top of Tsugaru fast asleep while Tsugaru had his arms wrapped around him tightly to make sure he didn't fall off of him.

"They're cute like that" Sakuraya said as he grabbed the teacup gently that was in front of him, Shitsuo had made tea in the spare time that he had. The tea was green tea kind of funny because that's how they met, from Sakuraya giving green tea on the house because his body insisted on it.

Sakuraya's eyes widened when he remembered something "oh my god I have work!" He said in surprise, before he could even drink "I'm so sorry Shitsuo you made this tea and I completely forgot I have work, it's in the evening tonight so it didn't cross my mind!" he shouted and Shitsuo laughed slightly.

"No it's quite alright, work is important, but do you mind if I go with you? I wouldn't mind working there for the time being honestly. I was supposed to work a place for now but they ended up closing down the other day because people were complaining about something too much. I hope you wouldn't mind that."

Sakuraya blinked in surprise at hearing that before he nodded "I'd love to have you work with us, it'd be great have you there with me-I mean at my work" he said as he smiled at him a light blush dusting his cheeks, Shitsuo smiled softly and sighed in relief.

"That's good, I feel bad that I have nothing to do, your place is pleasant but it seems like you do need more workers" Shitsuo said as he stared to pack the tea away, Sakuraya shrugged as he looked at Shitsuo "well just come with me and I'll talk to the boss about it, alright?" He smiled and then helped him pack up.

Shitsuo left a note on the table for when Tsugaru or Psyche would wake up, Delic was asleep in one of the rooms while Hibiya was out on the couch from exhaustion. Sakuraya put the cups into the sink before he proceeded to go out the door but waited for Shitsuo.

The blond closed the door behind him "well, let's go then" they both soon headed out to the café. They were silent on the trip there and Sakuraya sighed, he couldn't believe that he forgot that he had work.

When they got there, Sakuraya saw that he was 15 minutes late. He went to where the boss was, grabbing Shitsuo's wrist at the same time to bring him along.

"Boss I'm really sorry for being late! Here's the guy I told you about, his name's Shitsuo Heiwajima and I recommend that he works here!" Sakuraya said as he pulled him into the room before running out and into the staffroom to get the uniform on.

Shitsuo looked at the boss with smiled brightly at him "you must be the customer that Sakuraya gave the green tea to on the first day that you got here. You name is Shitsuo Heiwajima?" He nodded as he looked towards the owner "well great then, just sign this and you can start working right away." Shitsuo blinked a few times when he heard that.

"I don't need to be interviewed, or hand a form in, or application?" Shitsuo asked and saw the boss chuckle "no, you don't need one at all, Sakuraya recommended you so you must be good, he's our best worker, trains all the newbies, is almost never late and knows when he suggests someone should work here they'll be good at this job. So just sign this and you're free to work, I'm gonna guess you're in the same situation as Sakuraya whose never in the country for too long." Shitsuo nodded to last question and was a bit on awe that the boss depended on Sakuraya so much.

"Oh before, anything what do you think about Sakuraya?" He aksed and it surprised him a bit before he smiled a bit "Sakuraya-san is an amazing person, he's only a year younger than me but he's very dedicated to everything that he does, he always makes sure that his family is okay and that everything's prepared." Shitsuo said and the boss nodded "just to tell you my name's Hirome, no need to tell my last name, but you can call me by that, Sakuraya doesn't call me it even though I tell him all the time that he can." Hirome introduced himself to the blond.

"Thank you for the job then Hirome, I'd be glad to work here with you and Sakuraya." He said and then was given a paper where he signed it happily "oh today we're doing a bit of a special event so Sakuraya will be wearing something else different, the butler clothes that you're wearing right there with suit today so don't worry about having to change."

Shitsuo was a bit confused but then nodded in agreement, "now just go to the staffroom and ask Sakuraya on what to do, he'll teach you" he then headed to the staffroom where he was told to go.

What he didn't expect to see was Sakuraya there but his upper-half showing, and he blinked for a few seconds "Sh-Shitsuo?!" He shouted in surprise and quickly covered himself, just like a girl would "I'm sorry Sakuraya-san, I-I didn't know you were getting changed." He said and the other sigh in embarrassment his cheeks flushed red.

"It's…it's alright…I-I just didn't expect you t-to come in. I have to get d-dressed for the th-theme that w-we have t-today, it's apparently the anniversary for this pl-place, the 5th year." He stated and Shitsuo nodded, walking past him so he could get dressed.

Sakuraya looked embarrassed as he gripped onto his kimono that he used to cover his upper-half. He did not expect Shitsuo to suddenly come into the room so he was okay with just getting undressed, it took him longer than expected because he was checking through his phone incase a message came from someone. No message was there and he had started to get undressed starting from the top, having Shitsuo suddenly come in scared him.

"So Hirome said that I had to ask you on what to do and come into here." Shitsuo mumbled as he let Sakuraya get dressed, his cheeks were a very pale pink color.

"Well I can help you, so don't even worry about it, I'll teach you everything there is to know, but I think you might know what to do considering you're a butler, right?" Sakuraya said "ah yeah I do work as a butler, I didn't realize you knew" "well it's quite obvious that you are a butler, you do where the clothes after all, hahahaha." Sakuraya chuckled a bit at the end.

"I see then but yes I do work as a butler, I work as a butler over in Europe, mainly England though, I got to many other countries though, but England is my main place where I work." "Wow, in Europe?" Sakuraya said surprised as he began to button up the shirt that he was wearing.

"Yes I work in Europe, it's a nice place." Shitsuo said and then heard a locker closing, he looked back over his shoulder and looked at what Sakuraya was wearing "that really suits you…" He blurted out, not meaning to.

He was a bit surprised by the compliment that the other spoke "r-really?" Sakuraya asked as he looked at Shitsuo "a-ah yeah, it looks really good." He stated as he just realized that he said that out loud.

Sakuraya was wearing completely different clothes; he was wearing white pants, a belt, and a black button up shirt underneath. He played with the belt fixing it and sighed a bit his cheeks still pink "I'm not used to wearing something like this at all. I don't think it suits me…" "I think it looks fine, you just need to fix this" Shitsuo's voice changed a bit in the way he spoke.

He suddenly pulled him forward by the hook on the pants, surprising him a bit as he was yanked forward and stumbled in his footing, landing onto Shitsuo's lap, his face flushed red once more and Shitsuo's face seemed to remain neutral.

"Have you ever even worn a button up shirt, you buttoned them up in the wrong spots and your collar is messy." He said as he sighed a bit "I-I have…j-just not in a while…" He was so embarrassed by their sudden position that had happened.

"Well here, let me help you then~" Shitsuo whispered quietly into Sakuraya's ear and the other's face heated up even further (A/N: looks like someone took lessons from Delic XD). Shitsuo chuckled slightly "I'm joking, don't worry I wouldn't do something without someone's per-".

Time just stopped for Shitsuo as his eyes widened slowly.

"Well I do things without others permission Shitsuo-san~" Sakuraya teased as he moved away from the others face, Shitsuo's face went pink slightly from what just happened.

Sakuraya had just kissed him to stop his sentence, and the awkward position that they were in made it even more awkward, just flat out kissed him, no shame or anything.

"You actually taste pretty sweet, like candy~" he said as he licked his lips slightly. Shitsuo looked a bit agitated and the pushed Sakuraya up against the lockers "I may say I do things with only permission, but I won't hesitate if the person does it to me first."A warning was heard from him as his body pressed up against the raven.

"Don't test me Sakuraya, I won't hesitate" Shitsuo's voice was stern and made the other shiver slightly "you gonna prove _that? ~"_ He teased and went to go speak once more, before he was cut off and groaned slightly.

His lip was bit harshly as his head got smashed into the locker behind him, hard, Shitsuo gently probed his tongue at his lips, before licking it seductively as he moved away from him slowly, he was then let down from the wall and looked towards Shitsuo, eyelids half-idled.

"Now, shall we be professional and get to work?" Shitsuo said and licked his lips just like Sakuraya did earlier. The kiss was only brief, but it made Sakuraya crumble to the floor, blushing like crazy. Shitsuo laughed slightly at seeing Sakuraya like that.

Payback's a bitch.

Shitsuo smiled at him, before going over to him and fixing his collar up and then put his hand out for the other to grab "come on, you've gotta teach me after all, don't you?" He asked and the other grabbed his hand, and nodded to him.

Sakuraya sighed a bit still embarrassed and then he headed out the door towards the actual café. He cleared his throat a bit and seemed to catch the attention of others with his new clothes that he was wearing, practically everyone knew who Sakuraya was by now, even though he'd been working there a few days, every time he'd come back to Japan, he'd work here; heaps of people knew him by now.

He then looked back and towards Shitsuo, who had already caught the attention of the people that were there.

* * *

Hibiya woke up dazed and confused on here he was for a second. He sat up slowly and saw no sight of Sakuraya anywhere, but then he felt something warm on him and noticed it was a very fluffy blanket. It was a bit surprising for him.

His eyes wandered towards the pair that were snuggled against one another, and grimaced a bit feeling an urge to throw up from seeing such a display.

"Shitsuo, do you know if Tsugaru is doing any be-"Hibiya glanced up towards where the voice was and was met with magenta eyes that belonged to a blond all too familiar to him, "ehhh, Hibiya, what are you doing here?" Delic said as he met the golden eyes of the raven.

"…Delic" Was all that Hibiya said before he turned away from him "what's with the cold shoulder?" Delic said and walked down the stairs towards the raven whose eyes wandered back to Tsugaru and Psyche.

"You want to do something like that?" Delic asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs "no, why the hell would I want to do something as stupid, and useless like that? There's no advantage to doing that, and there's no point because you put yourself into an uncomfortable position." Hibiya stated as he looked towards Delic, with bored eyes.

"Well have you ever done something like that?" He asked and heard the other tch in annoyance "I said it was useless, of course I wouldn't have done it." Hibiya rolled his eyes, as he heard such a dumb remark from him.

Delic sighed quietly and then walked towards Hibiya, behind him, and was extra quiet. He snuck up on the arrogant and focused raven, and he still seemed sleepy and out of it.

Hibiya glared slightly at Tsugaru and Psyche, scowling at them in disgust. He obviously didn't hear or see the blond creeping up on him, even though he should have known that he was.

Arms wrapped around his neck and one held underneath his chin, while the other travelled and hung on his chest. He jolted in surprise and went to go move, but then he felt himself being pulled back and bumped into a firm chest. He was shocked and surprised.

"You know, you're pretty stubborn sometimes, but it's kinda cute~" Delic's voice was quiet and close to his ear, blowing air onto it, making the ears go red under the heat of his breath "if you kept acting like this, someone will take advantage of you."

Hibiya was thoroughly confused "What are talking about?!" He asked as his cheeks were slowly heating up, and he gritted his teeth, glaring slightly at Delic.

Hibiya seemed embarrassed at being in such a position and the fact that Delic was in his personal bubble space "I can provide such warmth and spice it up right here and right now Hibiya." A sensual voice was whispered to him.

Considering that he was still facing backward and couldn't move much, was annoying him, wait…what? What did he mean he couldn't move? His hands were free!

Hibiya quickly balled his hands up into fists and swung at Delic, only to have his fist caught with the hand that was draped over his chest "don't try anything Chibiya~" that damn cursed nickname left Delic's mouth, and Hibiya glared at him cheeks pink slightly, and in an awkward position.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Delic?" Hibiya gained some confidence off his anger and glanced back slightly to him, and saw glowing magenta eyes, his body tensed and he widened his eyes slightly.

"I'm just giving you the small amount of feeling that you have when snuggling with someone and you want to sleep with them Chibiya~" Delic whispered quietly making the other have sliver of a shiver go down his spine.

"Well I would like it if you un-handed me, right now this is extremely uncomfortable and I don't like it!" Hibiya shouted but then he felt himself get pulled in closer to Delic, practically being lifted off of the couch.

Hibiya was surprised as his eyes widened a bit "o-oi!" He shouted and turned his head back to Delic to try and get out of his grasp, but then felt the arm under his chin tighten and he was lifted up, he closed his eyes but then felt himself be planted back down, but not on the same surface that it once was.

His eyes opened one by one slowly and his golden eyes glanced around but still felt the arms, and then he looked down towards his waist when he felt something wrap around his hips, he jolted once more.

Everything froze for one second from his confusion "wh-ahh!" His voice cried out for a second when he felt something on his neck, it was a wet and slightly bumpy feeling.

He shivered, his hands gripping at the things that were wrapped around his waist. It was then that he noticed that it was Delic's arms wrapped around his waist, and that he was sitting in the blonds' lap. He removed one hand to where his mouth was and made a small whimper.

"You can be kinda cute I guess, even though you're so demanding and overly stubborn" Delic mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Hibiya's neck "I wonder if you know what kind of mixed I am."

Hibiya's mind was spinning and he was thoroughly confused at everything that was going on, he just felt something on his neck, and now Delic's asking him if he knows what mixed he is?! Is this guy insane?!

His free hand was grabbed and Delic put it near his face "I'll tell you if you behave and stay quiet Chibiya~" the voice was teasing and Hibiya felt uncomfortable but adrenaline did rush through his body, giving him quite the kick out of it.

"…Let go of me already…" His voice had a low rumble to it, as his eyes began to glow as well like Delic's bright ones "you gonna bring that inner lion out of you?" Delic's simple question made Hibiya gasp a bit and turned to look back towards him, only to see fangs poking out of his mouth slightly and he was startled.

"Wait, you're serious, your animal is a lion?" He asked quietly and his smirk seemed to get wider "and you're a vampire, that's your mixed…" Hibiya said slowly as he stared at the glowing eyes.

"You know…I wouldn't mind trying you out" a tilt of the head is what Delic saw and confused golden eyes that had a fierce glow to them, and he had sharp canines…because…lion, hell he even had sharp nails, not claws but his nails were sharp enough to match a lions, he could see them poking underneath the other's gloves slightly.

His lion ears and tail weren't out yet, Delic really wanted to see those honestly…for various reasons.

"I wouldn't mind harming that pretty little face of yours." Hibiya retorted as he glared at the vampire, Delic chuckled lowly and moved closer to the other's face "you've had the chance to do that, so why don't you mark this pretty little face of mine already?" He asked and gently removed the glove off of his right hand.

Hibiya placed his hand on Delic's face gently, surprisingly "because I wouldn't hear the end of it if Psyche woke up, plus you might just try to kill me if I do that." He said in a low tone, and gently poked his nail onto his cheek looking stern with his gaze.

"Can I try you now?" Delic asked and grabbed onto Hibiya's hand once more and looked at him, smirk gone and all seriousness took over the teasing and cheekiness, "t-try me?" Hibiya felt his cheeks heat up, that sounded dirtier than intended in his mind and Delic chuckled lowly, a small smirk covering his mouth once more.

"Can I, or can I not? Just answer me, please." Delic asked leaning onto the hand, which was flat against his cheek.

"Al-alright…I-I guess…" Hibiya seemed curious, but then again curiosity killed the cat~

Delic blinked a few times before he smirked widely again "alright then, that's good. I've never had any taste of lion blood~" the voice was low and the grip was still strong on the lion's hand, he was then yanked forward by that hand and had Delic's face land on his neck.

His right arm draped over his back while his left was pressed against Delic's chest, he blinked a few times, and his body had been completely flipped and done to face Delic.

(A.N: Oh yeah, I'm sorry if this scene is talking forever, I wanted this scene to be perfect and to match their relationship and also match Delic's personality, because I've been failing so hard to do their personalities. SO sorry if this is a long as scene, I think it might take up most of this chapter, so I'll go over my limit so you guys aren't just left with this scene and that's it, while only seeing a little bit of the other characters XD. I hope that's okay anyways, VENTURE FORWARD! ~)

Hibiya looked down towards Delic, who wasn't moving for a few seconds, and his cape was suddenly removed, his crown was long gone ages ago and he hadn't noticed "what are-""making sure I don't get any blood on you of course~" the blanket was wrapped around the both of them and Hibiya was beginning to feel hot and nothing had happened yet.

He'd heard of vampire bites before, and he'd seen a whole bunch of movies '…this might hurt…' it's all that was running through his head at that very moment.

But instead of having a bite instantly, he felt that same familiar, wet and bumpy item again. His eyes trailed down to Delic's head and he moved back slightly, only to be pulled closer again and hearing a hiss of disapproval.

"Well what are you doing then?!" He asked and heard him sigh, he moved away from his neck and then moved in front his face and suddenly licked his lips slowly and teasingly (gee…I like the whole lip licking thing this chapter, don't I? XD).

"This is what I'm doing" he mumbled as he quietly moved away only to have the other try to get away but Delic pulled him forward once more "y-you're li-licking m-my n-neck?" Hibiya asked as he was surprised, cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red.

He received no reply from Delic, as he just went back and continued licking, making the other jolt a bit at the sensation, his breath became a bit ragged and slowly felt himself calming down, his lion like claws going away, and basically all his lion features at that moment went away.

Delic wasn't too happy about that, but it wasn't that big of a problem, he'd make the ears and tail come out anyways, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Since Nova was a lion and lions are part of the cat family, it wasn't unexpected that the licking was calming him, like a lioness would to her young after all, it was comforting and Hibiya actually didn't mind it.

Delic smirked at seeing the other slowly relax, this was good he didn't want Hibiya to feel too much pain, if he had to be honest; he wanted the other to feel no pain, but the feeling of something a bit more indecent and suggestive.

Hibiya sighed a bit as his body mellowed up, he groaned a bit here and there because he wasn't quite used to it.

A sudden hissing sound was heard and Hibiya tensed up a bit from it, eyes closing tightly for a few seconds before reopening and then he felt the fangs pierce into his skin.

It hurt at first and caused him to whimper, his hands gripping at the attire in front of them.

"Sorry…" Was all that heard from Delic as it became hard to breath, slight tears prickled his eyes. He rested his head onto the shoulder of the other and then felt his blood suddenly rush up to where Delic's mouth was.

A small moan left him suddenly as a pleasure kicked in for him and made him dizzy for a few seconds, Hibiya then felt Delic's hand travel down his spine and he purred for a few seconds unknowingly.

Delic liked that small moan and bit down harder than before only slightly to get more blood to come out, as his eyes were blazing in color now, the purr was nice too and he began to drink more mouthfuls of blood and made his eyes glance up slowly towards Hibiya.

Delic shifted the position slightly, to where Hibiya was rested on the couch, his back against the arm of the furniture. His hand slid down his spine once more and earning another purr before he watched the lion parts slowly come out, now this, this is what he wanted to see. He wanted to play and tease the parts, make Hibiya so embarrassed because he'd never seen a animal, mainly a lion get so embarrassed and submissive before.

Hibiya groaned and moaned once more again, and when the position was changed it just caused a chain reaction, his blood was drained more, the purring again and before he knew it, his animal parts had come out.

He then felt Delic move away and blinked a few times; coming out of the daze that he was once in, and then felt slightly licking on his neck once more and then Delic moved away from his neck fully, to look at his face "you're really cute, you know that right? I guess you're cute when you need to be~" Delic teased and slowly brought his hand up Hibiya's face on the right side, his hand trailing all the way up to his lion ear.

Fingers wrapped around his lion ear. Slowly playing with it and caressing it, hearing a muffled groan from the one under him. His eyes watched the others face and as he chuckled a bit as he moved right in front of his face watching as the other had his eyes slowly opening.

Hibiya opened his golden glowing eyes, only to see glowing magenta ones and a smirk plastered on his face. He moved his head to the right, revealing the side where he was bitten, trying to avoid eye contact with the blond, he bit his lip trying to not make any noise as his lion ear was played with.

Even trying to resist purring was getting hard; his world was swirling and spinning in a fuzzy feeling.

"You don't have to hold your sounds back, no-one's gonna hear you~" Delic said and shifted the blanket so it covered up to his shoulder and shielded Hibiya; only his eyes could see him.

Hibiya glanced back up again towards the blond his cheeks still flushed red; this was a situation he didn't want to be in.

This was getting a bit too uncomfortable for him now "e-enough…Delic, its weird no-!" Hibiya jolted when his ear was pinched harshly, having to suck a breath in quickly to calm himself and not make too much noise.

"Okay, okay…I'll stop then~" Delic said as he smirked again, and earned a glare from the raven underneath him.

Hibiya shoved against Delic's hand that was on his ear, and the one under his neck. Delic slowly moved away and Hibiya sat up quickly so the blond would move away quicker. "Don't do such things again, please." His voice was quiet and a bit of embarrassment lacing it.

Delic poked his tongue out and Hibiya turned his head away again, still not looking, Delic's eyes trailed down the raven's body and then saw the tail from the other that was flicking about in embarrassment, it's kind of cute.

Hibiya was about to saw something else again, "yah!" Hibiya shouted out and glared at Delic as he went to go move, but was pushed back down again. Shit, his tail, he forgot about that. He was pushed down onto his side as he looked up at the blond.

He just now noticed the slight blood that was dripping down his chin slowly, it was his blood, how in the worlds did he just notice it now "what? Just now noticing the blood that's yours? It's quite sweet y'know? But I'm not quite yet done trying you yet~" Hibiya looked at him confused.

"You'll find out, don't worry~"

* * *

Shizuo was close to being home and sighed loudly, Kyoka didn't seem to be shutting up he went back into his conscience, he was rambling on about Akuma and it was getting really annoying to Shizuo now.

A vein was showed on his forehead, and his aura was practically screaming to fuck off as he walked the street with people still walking them, but they moved away in a hurry to get out of his way.

'Kyoka shut your fucking mouth! You haven't stopped talking about the flea's supernatural, you've constantly spoke about him, non-stop!' Shizuo shouted angrily at the werewolf that shut up for a second, before continuing to babble about him again.

Shizuo got more agitated 'Kyoka!' He shouted once more and then heard the wolf sigh _'okay, okay geez no need to be so cranky Shizzy-chan~'_ Kyoka whined as he sighed once more. Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead, and watched as people parted out of his way, he was happy they were moving; at least he could handle that.

'Thank you Kyoka, all you've been doing this entire time is talk about him and it's been 15 minutes, how much do you know about this guy anyways? You seem to be pretty close to him…' Shizuo said and heard a chuckle.

' _If you really wanna know, you have to let me come out in person and tell ya! ~'_ Kyoka said in a happy tone and Shizuo's face immediately turned into a frown of having to deal with him in person right now, when he was already annoyed enough.

'I'm not having you come out in person to explain to me why you know so much about a person, it's a waste of time and I'd rather not have you bouncing around me and talking so fast that I can't understand you.' Shizuo stated to the werewolf who made a sad sound.

Shizuo then saw the view of his house in sight and saw that the lights were on even though it was almost 7:30 by now. He would've thought that they'd all be at work by now, except for Tsukishima that is, but he doesn't leave the lights on when he stays with Shizuo.

The bodyguard quickly made his way up the stairs confused thoroughly, he unlocked the door, opened it quickly expecting to see something but saw nothing. Well nothing but, Delic, Tsugaru and two other people that were strangers to him, they looked…oddly familiar to a raven that he hated and knew all too well.

But they weren't him it was obvious, they didn't have _his_ smell.

He rolled his eyes, looking agitated at the two pairs that were there; he was surprised he didn't see Delic doing something to the person under him, he only saw raven hair and couldn't see anything else.

Shizuo glanced around the place once more and his eyes landed on Tsugaru with a raven on top of him, his eyes gazed over the scene for a sec as he stared at the raven that was there. He didn't stare for too long as his eyes trailed back to Delic and the other raven.

Now what looked familiar were some clothes that were on the floor which reminded him of someone that he had seen before with Izaya. He didn't know where he might've seen him before though, the attire that was on the ground was, a crown, a cape and gloves, weird things to have on and wear.

Shizuo paid no mind to it after a few seconds of staring and then sighed once more 'alright Kyoka, I'm gonna need you to give these guys a wake-up call. They do have to go to work after all, well Delic and Tsugaru do. So if you'll do the honors.'

He heard a gasp of a sort, he was gonna guess a happy gasp, because he heard Kyoka clap 5 times really quickly, he appeared in front of Shizuo and he a bounce in his step, as he was fidgeting and moving a lot.

" _I can wake them up, right? Like I really can, after all this time?"_ Kyoka asked as he looked at Shizuo with curious eyes "yes Kyoka" a sigh "you can wake them up because I've had a tiring day, and I can't be bothered with waking them up right now." Shizuo said sternly and then waved his hand off to him as he went to go walk up the stairs already.

Kyoka smirked/smiled at the same time as he looked excitedly at the sleeping victims, now…someone he probably didn't want to piss off would be Ryoto, he'd be a hassle and a half to deal with if he decided to use his wind ability against him.

Then again Quinn is pretty bad to; he'll try to bite you for waking him up rudely… _'Troublesome family'_ Kyoka thought as he sweat dropped slightly.

He shook his head and then moved to Tsugaru, lightly poking at the raven that was on top of him, he sort of remembered this raven being talked about with Tsugaru, the one that worked at his job? It was only a brief talk between Tsugaru, Delic, Tsukishima and him who was cooking some food or them to eat.

The light poke actually managed to wake the raven up quite easily and he slowly woke his eyes up, confused on where he was clearly. His eyes landed on Kyoka and jumped back from him, bunny ears popping out and flopping in front of his face.

" _Hi there, time to wake up. I believe you have a job to do with Tsugaru?"_ Kyoka asked the raven who looked past his ears at him and seemed to realise that "oh thank you for telling me that, but who are you?" He seemed curious towards the blond that was in front of him.

" _Oh that's simple to answer! ~"_ He said and clicked his fingers, making his wolf parts come out, and he smiled at Psyche who seemed surprised "you're an animal?" _"Mixed"_ Kyoka corrected him and put his hands on his hips.

" _Now, I suggest we wake up your sweetheart so you aren't late for work."_ Kyoka teased and Psyche seemed a bit surprised "eh? Oh yeah…w-work. What's your name, by the way?!" Psyche asked happily and loud, Kyoka was surprised when the other three people didn't wake up.

" _Oh I'm Shizuo Heiwajima's mixed, you're in his house right now, and you're sleeping on his cousin Tsugaru, nice to meet you. You got in animal in you I guess?"_ Kyoka asked happily and then Psyche stood up quickly, and gave Kyoka a hug surprising the werewolf.

" _ **You'd be surprised at how quickly someone can die."**_ Kyoka gasped and looked at Psyche who let go of him, he had smile on his face a bright smile but it didn't match his eyes that were a cold one and had indigo in them.

" _ **Don't tell me you've never seen or heard of someone dying"**_ his voice was changing slightly and the change of the eye color meant something was happening.

Psyche chuckled for a few seconds and then closed his eyes "just kidding!" He shouted happily and threw his hands up in the air. His eyes opened once more and they were back to the magenta color "name's Psyche by the way and yes, you're right I have an animal. Now I have to wake Tsu-chan up so we can go to work!"

Kyoka just nodded sweat dropping slightly at the sudden change from Psyche, who seemed like a happy person, someone that wouldn't hurt a fly, he then watched as Psyche looked at Tsugaru not really waking him up, just staring…staring and not doing anything before he decided to take a deep breath in.

"Tsu-chan, wake up!" He shouted and then shook him, placing his hands on his chest and shaking him awake.

The blond opened his left eye slowly to look at who woke him up rudely. He just saw it was just Psyche and blinked both his eyes open slowly, his sight coming back to him after sleeping for a while.

He sat up slowly, seeing an overly excited Psyche who was standing there bouncing on his feet "what is it, Psyche-chan?" The blond asked as he looked towards him.

Kyoka watched the two interact and then his jaw dropped at something he wished he didn't see.

' _Oh my god, I just…I just saw them kiss!'_ He thought as he covered his mouth to cover his surprised sound. Psyche had just leaned forward and gave Tsugaru a kiss, like it was nothing and he wasn't even embarrassed!

"Well then, what was that for Psyche?" Tsugaru asked as he grabbed the raven's hands and looked at him, he stood up and Psyche helped him.

"We've gotta go to work, Kyoka here woke me up to wake you up!" Psyche said happily and Tsugaru looked a bit surprised, and he then glanced towards Kyoka "oh Kyoka, it's good to see you again. How are you?" Tsugaru asked as he smiled at the werewolf.

" _Oh I'm quite fine Tsugaru, but you two should really be getting to work, but do you mind waking Delic up for me?"_ Kyoka asked and clicked his fingers once more, watching his wolf parts disappear slowly.

"Oh, of course, I know Delic can be a hassle to wake up so I'll wake him up for you Kyoka" Tsugaru smiled at him and then ruffled Psyche's hair up, being careful of his headphones. He walked over to Delic who was on top of someone he vaguely remembered seeing when he was being taken by Shitsuo to Izaya's place, although he looked different now.

Tsugaru took a deep breath in, and tapped Delic on the shoulder a few times quickly, before he felt the body tense and twitch slightly under the finger that was prodding at him. He watched as the younger one slowly rose from where he was laying, and looked towards Tsugaru, clearly annoyed at him for being woken up.

"You have work Delic, so don't be all angry at me, you do have responsibilities" Tsugaru said as he smiled ta the tired blond "oh that's where Hibiya is!" Psyche shouted out as he saw just who the raven was that was under Delic.

"Hmm, oh yeah that is Hibiya." Delic said, and gently rubbed at Hibiya's eyelids, with his thumbs and saw them flutter open and he groaned obviously not wanting to be woken up. "Well, now that you two are awake, Psyche and I have to go to work, and thank you Kyoka for waking us up." Tsugaru stated and received a nod from the werewolf who smiled at him.

The two headed out, and Kyoka sighed a bit he then glanced at Delic and Hibiya "are you awake now Chibiya? I do have to go to work after all." Delic was saying to the golden-eyed raven under him. He received a growl form him.

"Well would you mind getting out of my face for a start?" Hibiya said as he looked at Delic glaring slightly. Delic smirked slightly and then got off of him, dropping the blanket back onto him. "Well alright then, here's your stuff." He stated and handed Hibiya his gloves, cape and crown.

"Ah…thank you…" Hibiya said in an unsure voice as he looked at Delic, grabbing the things gently.

"Oh Chibiya, I can walk you home, my job doesn't start until 9'oclock. I'll have enough time to walk you and then walk back." Delic said and Hibiya pulled a face of disgust at him for a second, a sigh then left his mouth.

"You really need to stop calling me that." Hibiya said as he started to put his 'accessories' on sighing. Delic snickered slightly at hearing that from him. He then stood up slowly, and looked towards Kyoka, his eyes shimmering for a second.

"I can walk myself back Delic. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." Hibiya said as he pulled the gloves down so it sat on his fingers properly, he then clenched it closed and opened his hand up again to look at his palm.

His eyes then trailed towards Delic, as he looked bored and annoyed at him "what's wrong Chibiya? Didn't get enough sleep, or do you need to do something again?" Delic said as he smirked, his tongue sticking out slightly.

"I'll have you know that I've had enough sleep, and I don't feel like dealing with you, or anything that you plan to. Just go to work, you infuriating blond." Hibiya said and Kyoka blinked a few times, he was surprised that someone could be so rude to Delic; most people would've fallen for him, or been extremely kind to him.

Kyoka shrugged at the pair before he sighed "alright, well you two have your lover's squabble, I'm jumpin' into bed~ Shizzy-chan is already crashed out, and so I can't disturb him." He stated as he laughed slightly, and then proceeded to go up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Hibiya asked and Delic laughed slightly "that's Kyoka, Shizuo's mixed." Hibiya blinked a few times as he watched the mixed leave "alright then…" Delic snickered at the wary voice that left Hibiya.

Kyoka looked at the two before going into the room and laughed a bit; he closed the door and then clapped 5 times, making himself disappear while a smirk plastered onto his face.

Delic sighed a bit, and then watched Hibiya place his knee-high boots back on as well, he didn't notice but Hibiya didn't seem to like showing his body much, he could see that by everything that he wore, the gloves, were a clear indication that he thought everything was contaminated.

Boots to make sure that things didn't get on his tights, he probably wore the cape to make sure that others weren't looking at his behind most likely. But Hibiya did think that he was above others at times as well.

But he brushed over it once he saw the other had gotten them on properly. Hibiya sighed and looked back at Delic "what are you staring at? Don't stare, its rude." While his voice was being harsh as he rolled his eyes, continuing to stare back in the eyes that belonged to Delic.

"I'm staring? Gee I didn't know, well I'm sorry to have disturbed you then, but your appearance really caught my eye." Hibiya poker faced at the words that left his mouth, and then turned away from, him and headed for the door "that was the worst line that I've ever heard from someone, I'm going back, and you should go to work."

Delic chuckled loudly, and then walked up next to Hibiya, ruffled his hair by hooking his arm around his shoulder "oi!" the smaller one shouted in surprise at the ruffling and then shoved his arm off him, but allowed him to walk besides him, as they went their opposite ways.

* * *

"You're doing really well for your first shift Shitsuo" Sakuraya said with a smile as he noticed that Shitsuo had gained popularity with the customers quite quickly. The blond looked back and smiled slightly at the raven and nodded back to his reply.

"Well I try Sakuraya-san." Shitsuo said as he passed him while he poured some tea for people a gentle smile on his face as he looked at the two girls that were there. They swooned obviously, and then Sakuraya laughed slightly. His eyes traveled to his boss that was helping out with the cooking and beverages.

Hirome gave him a thumb up to him and Sakuraya smiled at him as he went across to the kitchen and grabbed the food that was the next order "I'm really surprised at how many people came to here, this place is never this busy." Sakuraya said and Hirome nodded.

"Yeah, people don't come often, only when we have the anniversary, because it's the best time to come here. Oh and Shitsuo's a natural, he's great at it, nice to everyone, manners and he also knows almost everything that is needed to know." Hirome said and Sakuraya smiled brighter at hearing that.

"I told you, he was good." Sakuraya said and then headed to go give the order. It was a couple by the looks of it and the raven gently placed the plate on the table "don't mean to interrupt you two, but here's your order, your drinks will be coming. Ah, right now." He said and Shitsuo handed the drinks to Sakuraya.

Sakuraya placed the drinks down and then walked off, to grab the next order. The both of them were rushing around like crazy in the café, but Sakuraya didn't mind, he was used to rushing around and everyone that knew him, also knew that.

Shitsuo's eyes followed to Sakuraya who was zooming around, and then he saw something that was surprising to him. Water, it was spilt across the floor by someone and then Sakuraya was speed walking, right as the water was spilt.

Eyes widened slowly as he watched what happened. It was like everything slowed down, a gasp left Sakuraya as he slipped slightly, even though he was speed walking. He had drinks on a platter that flew in the air, instead of him holding them and his eyes clenched tightly.

The person that spilt the water, covered their mouth in surprise and went to go reach out for Sakuraya, but Shitsuo was already there and caught him, plus the drinks as they fell into the sky, and they gently clinked against the silver platter as they landed perfectly.

The air was quiet and tense, before everyone gave a loud applause to Shitsuo, who caught Sakuraya that had been falling, the raven creaked his eyes open, one eye after the other and he sighed in relief "oh thank god…th-thank you…" he stated.

Shitsuo nodded, and smiled at the raven that he helped stand back up straight and then they continued on their work, the time was at about 8 then.

Before they knew it, the clock hit 10pm, Sakuraya changed back into his Cherry Blossom colored kimono, grabbing his umbrella at the same time, and then the shop had to close up, and Hirome congratulated Sakuraya and Shitsuo for their hard work, as he locked the place up, and then let the pair go.

"So what did you think of it?" Sakuraya asked as he looked at the blond, and saw him look a bit surprised "it was a fun day, but it's quite late Sakuraya-san, should I walk you home?" "What, like after a date? Oh that would be so kind of you to do so~ I'm just kidding, go home I can walk myself there, besides it's all the way in Shinjuku, I can make my way there." Sakuraya said with a laugh.

Shitsuo nodded, knowing full well that Sakuraya could indeed protect himself, so he nodded and let the raven go back to Izaya's apartment by himself. He turned his back and then realized he forgot to say take care, he turned around to look for Sakuraya.

But he was gone, and it surprised him, he couldn't find the raven anywhere.

* * *

Sakuraya was jumping roof from roof, and looked back towards Shitsuo, and saw that he had turned around before a look of surprise crossed his face, a snicker left Sakuraya before he look back towards where he was running and then proceeded to run again.

He hummed a random tune as he continued to run in the direction of Izaya's apartment.

* * *

 **Okay I'm done guys, sorry to end it like that but I'll have more in store for the next chapter, hopefully and I hope this chapter was okay, I haven't been able to write much lately, had a bit of a writer's block on me. But I hope to get the next chapter up soon, see you all next chapter.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and love you all thx for reading ^^**


	33. One hell of a morning

Title: **Shizaya Alternates Supernatural**

Rating: **M**

 **Hello everyone once again, I just want to apologise for the last chapter but it took me longer to get up than expected because wasn't working at all, an error kept occurring so I couldn't update the story. I'm glad I got it up so thank you for being patient and off to the next chapter! ~**

 **Shout out to 1onyxcat for favoriting the story ^^**

* * *

Sakuraya stopped to a hold as he looked ahead, still humming the tone quietly. He suddenly stopped though, as he heard something. Sakuraya's feet landed on a ledge of the building as he looked down towards the small amount of people roaming the street.

His eyes trailed to behind him and sighed a bit, eyes glanced over his shoulder, to only see that someone was, indeed behind him.

"Hm, I haven't seen you for a while. What brings you to finally come out Utsukushi?" Sakuraya said quietly looking out towards the distance of the moon that was shining brightly.

" _No reason in particular, how are you doing Sakuraya?"_ Utsukushi asked as he stepped up next to him.

Utsukushi had Cherry Blossom eyes, hair that went from blood orange, orange, light orange and then yellow, they had two fox ears atop their head, a fox tail, a salmon colored long sleeved cardigan that showed his shoulder off, the strings of a black singlet showed where his collarbone was, pale skin, and black jeans on.

(A/N: Oh now we see where Sakuraya gets his femininity from XD).

"I'm doing fine, just heading back to Izaya's place now; now tell me, why did you really come out?" Sakuraya met eyes with him _"why I really came out? I don't have a reason; you're the only one that can summon me out. The question is why did you bring me out?"_

" _Or did that seem to slip your mind?"_ "Yes Utsukushi that did slip my mind, ahaha. I don't have a clue as to why I summoned you, I really don't." Sakuraya stared at him in silence for a while and then Utsukushi snickered slightly.

" _I think someone's in love~"_ he teased and Sakuraya's eyes widened at hearing that and his cheeks seemed to go pink quickly "no I'm not!" He shouted as he hopped down from the ledge and onto the roof of the building that he was on top of.

" _Aha! I called it, you are in love, you like Shitsuo, don't you?!"_ Utsukushi shouted as he covered his mouth, and looked at the flustered raven _"you do, you do! ~"_ "No I don't! Now, shut your mouth!"

Sakuraya looked like he was panicking and Utsukushi found it extremely funny.

" _Okay, okay I won't tease you about it anymore. Let's get back to Izaya's place, come on, it's late and it's cold, we don't want you to catch a cold."_

"The only thing I'm gonna catch is an attitude towards you." Sakuraya murmured and Utsukushi just sighed at hearing that as he walked a bit ahead of the blushing raven. They were silent for a little bit longer before a humming came back into tune.

* * *

Delic sighed as he continued talking to a few of the girls that were seated in front of him, this obviously caught the attention of a few of them "oh Delic-san, are we boring you with our conversation? I'm so sorry, what would you like to talk about?"

"Hmm, oh no, no, no, I'm just a bit tired, you see I didn't get much sleep properly last night, so I'm sorry for being so rude and sighing when you're having such a lovely conversation with one another." Delic said with a smile and it made a few of the other girls giggle, their fake giggles.

He wasn't really interested in these girls at the moment, the past hour he'd been focused on a certain raven that he was with not that long ago. He just hoped he wasn't being too rude to the ladies.

He subconsciously licked at his fangs that were probing against the inside of his lower lip, they were prodding against it, as he thought about Hibiya, the taste of his blood still lingered in his mouth and his tongue.

They carried on with their conversation and Delic seemed to drift off from their voices, muffling them out.

The girls looked towards Delic and saw that his eyes didn't seem to have the bright light in them and it made some on them frown, they looked towards one another and then sighed "I wonder what's wrong with Delic-san""yeah he seems really bored and distracted…"

"Have we done something wrong and made him not interested in us?" The one who stated this had slight tears pricking at her eyelashes. They muttered things to one another, without catching the blonds' attention.

Delic's co-workers seemed to notice that the girls looked worried and one of them went up to him "hey Delic, are you alright, you don't look well man." Someone said as they leaned on the back of the couch, as the host looked towards him.

"Ah…yeah I'm really not myself tonight, but yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming a bit." Delic snapped out of the day dream that he was in quiet quickly, as he stared at the other in front of him still smiling.

"Well I hope you feel alright, but the ladies seem to be a bit worried about you," he quickly stated that before he walked off and away from him. 'Oh crap really, they're worried?' Delic looked straight towards the girls that were talking and saw the expressions on their faces, proving that his co-worker was indeed right.

He'd worried them that for one thing he was sure about. "Please excuse me for one second, ladies" Delic said as he stood up, giving a quick bright grin, so the ladies that he was attending to would be distracted, before he turned away and dropped the smile instantly.

Once Delic had disappeared they started talking to each other quickly once more.

People watched him walk by him and he sighed slightly, he was tired a bit from working and would much rather just go back all the way to Europe, he doesn't mind working here and visiting Shizuo, plus all his other cousins, but it was very tiring when it almost takes half a day just to get here.

Delic went to the bar, and looked at the bartender who smiled at him "hey, how are you Delic, I don't see you here often when you have clients, what brings you to the bar for once?" He asked and Delic smirked slightly but chuckled "I'm just a bit tired from everything that I have to do. I just needed a break from the clients for a few seconds….or hours."

The bartender laughed and then chucked Delic a water bottle, to which he caught it with ease "you've only got a few more hours left dude, don't worry. You'll be home before you know it and you can relax." Hearing a bit of encouraging words made Delic relieved "well thanks for the water, keep up the good work you're doing really well and yeah you've only got a few more hours too, good luck."

Delic then stood up and waved towards the bartender, twisting the cap off the water bottle and heading back to the girls. They all looked at him as soon as he returned with big smiles on their faces, making sure they looked pretty, although they already did, as do all of the clients.

But Delic wouldn't dare tell them that they looked like the rest of the clients that he sees; it'd be bad business for them all and him, they might lose customers after all.

"Sorry I left you all here, I just needed some water." Delic said as he showed the water bottle to them, Delic sighed slightly and then one of the girls with a blazing red color of hair looked at him with a smirk.

"Delic-san, have you been alright, you seem very tense lately." She asked as her hand went underneath her chin, leaning against it, as her elbow was placed on her bare leg that was showing in her too short of a dress.

Delic felt a tinge of disgust, sure he seemed like the kindest, man in the world, like no-one could touch him, but if you'd been through the things he's been through you'd feel pity for him more than anything else.

But he kept a strained smile on his face, and sighed a bit. His eyes wandered slightly down her, showing that he was checking her out, but in reality his eyes just scanned over her body, he watched as her smirk widened a smidge.

Delic knew what women like, and he never took it for granted, he wanted them to be happy to enjoy themselves, feel like they didn't have to be judged and look their best wherever they went. That was something he understood all too well.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, just a bit tired and having to deal with some family things." Delic stated and managed to gain the attention of the other girls. They all perked up at the mention of family.

"Oh, family Delic-san, is something going on?" Shit. He shouldn't have said anything; he should've just kept his mouth shut.

"Ah…yes I'm fine, nothing's been happening, Akihiko-chan." He stated to the girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a rather dazzling purple dress. But that obviously wasn't enough to put the girls at ease.

He knew most of the girls that were sitting there, but he'd get a few new girls here and there to entertain for a few hours.

Such as the girl with the too short of dress on, her hair was a light brown, she had green eyes something you don't see all that often, and her red dress that she wore. She'd obviously just come in, and he chosen the person that had blond hair and stood out the most.

Whoever the client chose they find out the hosts' name, unless you become a regular you can just walk right in with the swipe of your member card. He honestly had no idea how the girls that were his regulars knew when he was coming back over to Japan.

After a few more hours, it was midnight and Delic was exhausted, the clients that weren't members only had a limit of about half an hour, 45 minutes maybe until a few new people had to replace them after all.

Delic headed back home after he said goodbye to the last girls and politely denied walking back with them. He made his way back to Shizuo's place, yawing when he heard a loud noise. He was curious to what it was before it decided to come colliding right into him.

He winced slightly at the sudden impact with the person, as they toppled to the floor, Delic's head crashing into the floor.

Delic's magenta eyes locked with golden eyes, which looked like Hibiya's once or twice before he saw the person was injured, blood streamed down their arm. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything to them they ran off into the night.

After the encounter with them, he couldn't get them out of his head for the remainder of the walk, he tried calling out to them, but they ran so fast he couldn't even get a word out to them.

He thought that the remainder of the night, even as he slept.

* * *

(Now we're going a little bit back in time lolz XD).

 _ **9:00pm**_

Psyche and Tsugaru talked to Tanta about doing a duet for once instead of individual work. Tanta instantly agreed this; he was delighted to see that Tsugaru and Psyche had gotten to know each other.

They came out and people looked at bit surprised at seeing both of them out on stage instead of Tsugaru first.

"Good evening everyone." Tsugaru said happily "now this must come as a shock to you all to see Psyche and me on the stage together instead of our usual individual singing. Well we've decided tonight that...""That we'd sing you all a duet, as you're all lovely people and we want you to have fun! ~" Psyche finished off for Tsugaru as a loud applause went around the bar.

 **Tsugaru:** I love you, ima dake wa kanashii uta  
kikitakunaiyo  
I love you, nogare nogare  
tadori tsuita kono heya  
nanimo kamo yurusareta koi janai kara  
futari wa maru de  
suteneko mitai  
kono heya wa ochiba ni  
umoreta aki bako mitai  
dakara omae wa  
koneko no you na nakigoe de

 **Psyche:** Kishimu beddo no ue de  
yasashi sa wo mochi yori  
kitsuku karada dakishimeaeba  
Sorekara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo  
kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete  
shimawanu you ni

I love you, wakasugiru futari no ai ni wa  
furerarenu himitsu ga aru  
I love you, ima no kurashi no naka dewa  
tadoritsukenai  
Hitotsu ni kasanari ikite yuku koi wo  
Yume mite kizutsuku dake no futari da yo  
Nandomo aishiterutte kiku omae wa  
Kono ai nashi dewa ikite sae yuke nai to

 **Both:** Sorekara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo  
Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimawanu you ni

Sorekara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo  
Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimawanu you ni.

(A/N: Here is da translation for people who can't understand Japanese XD).

I love you. Just for now, I don't want to hear sad songs  
I love you. Escaping and escaping, I finally got to this room

This isn't a love where I was forgiven for everything  
The two of us are like abandoned cats  
This room is like an empty box, covered in fallen leaves  
So you, with a crying voice like a kitten's…

On this creaking bed, instead of holding gentleness  
If we can hold each other tightly  
And then we'll close our eyes again  
With a sad song, for this love not to fade

I love you. The two of us, who are too young  
there's an untouchable secret in our love  
I love you  
I can't arrive at that, in my life right now

The love that piles up and lives on as one  
We're only seeing a dream and being hurt  
Hearing "I love you" over and over,  
You can't even go on living without this love

On this creaking bed, instead of holding gentleness  
if we can hold each other tightly  
and then we'll close our eyes again  
with a sad song, for this love not to fade.

After they performed the song, the crowd clapped the loudest that the two ever received before. Tanta was very happy for the two and smiled happily. Psyche went off first in a flash, as Tsugaru bowed and then walked off calmly.

"Oh that was really fun!" Psyche shouted as they reached the back "you did really well Psyche." Tsugaru complimented him and then Tanta walked in a smile on his face.

"That was simply wonderful you two! I'm so glad you had fun out there. That's all you guys have to do this night." He stated, as the two smiled back happily. Psyche pouted slightly but nodded "alright, thank you then Tanta-san." Tsugaru said before Psyche could say anything and walked out with him.

Tanta waved the two off as they exited through the back, Psyche looked at Tsugaru and then said "why'd you do that Tsu-chan?! I wanted to sing a bit more." He stated as he looked at him with a big pout.

"Don't worry about to Psyche, Tanta-san as to close up early tonight as well anyways, so we'd be in the way if we stayed. We could've helped out but he doesn't have much to do today. Now come on." Tsugaru said as he began to walk, but held his hand out to the side if Psyche wanted to grab onto it.

He stayed silent and felt fingers lace with his, and he just looked straight ahead not saying anything and just feeling the fresh air. The pair walked the bare streets and Tsugaru hummed a quiet tune.

* * *

Izaya was up bright and early, he was up before anyone else and saw that the sun hadn't even rose yet, he stared up at the ceiling for a while. Then Izaya got out of bed and headed downstairs, opening the door quietly as to not disturb his cousins.

Once reaching downstairs, he put coffee on as he turned to face his desk, eyes scanning over the view in his window, the dawn sky that was still covered in the misty morning.

Izaya walked towards it and then placed a hand against the glass, looking outside at all the lights that were on as he sighed slightly, barely being able to see his own reflection. Then he heard the click of something faint, he seemed a bit shocked to hear something in his own house suddenly, but then he reminded himself that his cousins were also here at the moment.

Standing completely still he just watched the glass to check for the reflection of anything and saw that someone walked through the door being very silent when closing it. The raven slowly turned around to exam the person more thoroughly.

But he knew who it was right away, it was Sakuraya, what he was doing back so late, 5am to be specific, it was a mystery to him "Saku-chan, what are you doing back so late?" Izaya's sudden voice caused a jump from the other as he turned in his direction and stared at him surprised.

"Oh…I-Izaya, I didn't know you were awake, you gave me a fright. What are you doing up so early?" Sakuraya asked causally as he looked up at him feeling relieved that it wasn't someone else. "I could ask the same thing, what are you doing back so late?"

"I got caught up with something, Izaya don't ask any further questions I'm not in the mood for it at this moment." Sakuraya said as he walked away a small frown on his face, that was when he noticed the small limp on Sakuraya.

Izaya wasn't satisfied with the answer, I mean who could or would? He flicked the lights on in a flash and saw Sakuraya jolt at the lights being turned on "what th- Izaya why'd you turn the lights on, you might wake everyone else up." He said in a hushed voice but watched as the other folded his arms.

He didn't like seeing Izaya with his arms folded; it was always a bad and scary sign. Sakuraya seemed glued to the spot, not being able to say anything as he just looked at Izaya, head hung low as he watched the feet approach near him along the floor.

"Sakuraya, what were you doing? Why are you limping and I'm up early because I woke up, simple as that." He stated as he looked towards him. "Look at me, would you? It's rude to not meet people's eyes when they're talking to you." Izaya stated firmly.

Sakuraya had no choice but to look up and met the stone cold red eyes that were Izaya's, they reminded him of Roppi a lot that was worrisome.

"I'm fine, really Izaya, it's nothing.""You are limping that is not anything I shouldn't be worried about Sakuraya."

There was no escaping this, Izaya was dead serious about this and Sakuraya would have to comply with the orders that left his mouth. He sighed and shifted on the spot, clearly uncomfortable with the situation that was happening.

"Now will you tell me?" Izaya said as he looked at his younger cousin who seemed scared of him at this moment.

"I don't want to…" Sakuraya said as he looked shy and slouched his shoulders a bit, now this…this was gonna agitate Izaya even further. His hand gripped onto Sakuraya's wrist and then looked at him firmly so he wouldn't think of running away.

His family was the only people he could really be bothered to get angry with properly were his family, he's usually quite composed on what he says around them and how he acts but sometimes they really pissed him off.

Sakuraya flinched at the grip on his wrist, biting his lip slightly, but his stomped his foot, the wood clacked against the floor. Izaya knew that Sakuraya wasn't going to tell now, not anytime soon anyways, only Psyche could get him to speak…hell even Roppi maybe.

"Sakuraya, it's 5 in the morning and you've proceeded to come this late back to here and you've never done that, you're limping and now you're refusing to tell me why, it's either you tell me or I get Roppi or Psyche, who would you prefer?"

Sakuraya felt his heart faultier at hearing that, he'd much prefer Izaya than anyone else, seeing Psyche angry but having Hachimenroppi was worse when it was someone he cared about being hurt.

"You…" This was all he mumbled and felt his wrist be released; he knew if he ran he'd be in trouble so he just stood there.

"Okay, we're on the same page, now tell me would you?" Izaya said and unfolded his arms trying to make himself not as intimidating to Sakuraya.

"It was nothing major I just sprained my ankle slightly…nothing major." Sakuraya said and Izaya sighed "why were you trying to hide that from me? You just had to say that." He stated as he put his hand on his hips.

' **He's not telling the full truth.'** Akuma's voice came in and said to Izaya 'I know, it's obvious, I'll have to ask him another time, or find out myself.' Izaya said back to Akuma, and then he watched Sakuraya limp back up the stairs, a small beep then came through and told Izaya that his coffee was ready.

He headed into the kitchen and then poured it into a mug, went to his desk powered on both of his computer and sighed loudly, as he sat down on his chair, spinning in it slowly as he thought. Izaya then stopped in front of the window again and watched the sun that was slowly rising over the horizon.

* * *

Morning came shining through the window and a groan was heard, as well as a small whimper, like someone was having a bad dream right next to him. Red eyes groggily opened. The sun was just coming over the horizon.

"So bright…" The voice mumbled quickly as he glanced towards the sun, eyes squinting from the bright light.

He turned away from the sun and then felt his nose bump against something firm "what in the worl-"his sentence cut off quickly as his mouth pursed itself together.

In front of him was a blond, a blond that was wearing glasses, had a scarf and he knew who it was instantly. But to make matters even worse, he had his arms wrapped around his waist while he was sleeping, why were his own arms wrapped around him?

He felt a vein pulse at his forehead, and he just looked at the person in front of him, glaring and hissing silently in his head. A whimper was heard from the blond in front of him, and then the larger body shuffled forward more into his own arms.

"Wake up, you insignificant filthy human!" Hachimenroppi shouted out and woke up the blond that was next to him, eyes shooting open and he whimpered at the loud yelling from Roppi.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said not even thinking about what he did, he just heard yelling and apologized. Roppi looked agitated at Tsukishima, until he realized that he was crying.

Tears poured from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, as his eyes looked at him under his red glasses, Roppi's harsh expression softened at seeing that, a frown setting onto his face.

Did he do that? Or was it something the blond was crying about? Did he have a bad dream? Why the hell did he seem to _care?_

A sigh was quietly heard "are…you okay?" He asked not really knowing how to handle this, as he's obviously not that great in the category. Tsuki seemed it snap out of his dream as he glanced around the room before they landed onto Roppi, eyes wavering in fear, anxiety and just overwhelmed with the situation.

He blinked once, more tears falling from his eyelashes and then a sharp intake was heard. His head started to move, it started off slow and hesitant, Tsukishima was shaking his head saying that he was not okay.

His body was shaking and quivering as he closed his eyes tightly, Roppi sighed as he began to slowly remove his arms away from the hips and waist of the other. Tsuki's body instantly curled in on itself when Roppi's arms were no longer on him.

Roppi's frown deepened as he saw the blond like that "hey…" He said and his voice turned gentle for no reason, and he didn't understand why. A whimper left the one in front of him, his hand naturally reached out and landed on his cheek gently, and he felt the other flinch under his hand.

Roppi gently stroked the blonds' cheek trying to calm him down, as his other free arm proceeded to go under his neck, feeling the shivers that ripped through his body at the feel of the cold hand under his neck; his fingers ran through the blond locks in a comforting gesture.

"Open your eyes." Roppi stated easily and watched the red and tired eyes open and look at him, as they shook slightly.

"Now calm down, no-one is going to hurt you, and if anyone tries I will make them _**pay.**_ " Hachimenroppi's voice changed slightly, eyes glowed red as he looked at Tsukishima, eyes blazing.

The stare was intense and Tsuki just stared into his eyes, not knowing what to do with the sudden intenseness from the raven.

" _ **Do you understand me?"**_ The voice stated easily and then Tsuki nodded "I-I un-underst-stand…" A smile crossed Roppi's face at hearing that _**"that's good…**_ then…" His voice went back to normal, and then Roppi stopped the stroking of his hair, before his head leaned on Tsuki's chest.

His eyes hovered barely open.

" _I understand you and that's quite alright, you can go right back to sleep I'll wake you up later."_ Tsuki's voice was very confident but gentle all of a sudden, and lulled Roppi to sleep right away.

" _You really are quite weird sometimes Urufuri, telling me you'll protect me, when I've always protected you."_ Tenshi laughed slightly as he closed his eyes, as he wrapped his arms securely around Hachimenroppi's waist, to hold the smaller one close to his body, and chucked the blanket over the two so they'd stay warm.

* * *

Shizuo woke up from his alarm as he slammed his hand on it, not breaking it surprisingly. He groaned as he slowly sat up. "Damn I forgot to turn my alarm off…" He said in a grumpy voice. It was the weekend and he didn't really work much on the weekend.

Tom had told him that there were no clients to do on this weekend, considering they'd gone through them quickly because he'd seem more pissed off than usual and get pretty violent quickly with anyone that disagreed.

Shizuo yawned and rubbed at his eyes ' _morning Shizzy-chan'_ a groan left Shizuo as soon as he heard the voice of his werewolf this early. 'What is it Kyoka?' He said and heard a sigh from him _'what, I'm not allowed to say morning?'_ He replied with and the other rolled his eyes.

"I'm just wondering, you've been awfully loud lately, ever since we met with the flea's supernatural, Akuma was his name?" Shizuo said casually and felt a surge of anger pulse through him for a second, at the mention of Izaya's supernatural or just him in general.

" _You'd be surprised but that's actually Satan's son, funny right?"_

"So you're telling me that damn flea is basically Satan?" _"…..yep"_ Shizuo had to take that in for a few seconds and then sighed. He was feeling agitated this early in the morning? He felt like punching something. It was more like **someone**.

"You're really starting to piss me off now Kyoka, do a favor for me and shut the fuck up would you? I don't mean to be too rude, but it's too early." Kyoka pouted at being told rudely to be quiet but not like he really cared anyways.

" _Well anyways, up and at tam let's get up."_ Kyoka said and Shizuo sighed but stood up anyways scratching his head once more. He headed downstairs and was honestly surprised to see that Tsugaru was up and wide awake already making something to eat.

"Tsugaru, what are you doing up so early?" Shizuo asked and caught the attention of his oldest cousin "oh Shizuo, how are you?" He replied as he saw the stressed and angered features of the other suddenly disappear.

"Ah…I'm doing alright I guess, a bit tired but that's about it." Tsugaru nodded and stopped what he was doing briefly "and how's Kyoka?" "He can answer that for you, I'm just going to go sit down."

Kyoka appeared in front of Tsugaru and he had a slight smile grace his lips "Kyoka, how are you? I didn't get to speak to you because we had to go to work." The werewolf seemed overly excited for some reason.

" _I'm good, really good, how's Ryoto?"_ Kyoka asked as he looked at Tsugaru "that's great and why don't you go talk to him, I'm just cooking food for all of us instead of Shitsuo having to do it this morning." Kyoka looked like he got stars in his eyes at those words.

" _Yes please! ~"_ he shouted and Tsugaru laughed slightly "alright I'll get him to come out soon, just go sit on the table and then Ryoto will get to you soon" _"awesome, thank you Tsugaru!"_ Kyoka rushed off to the table and sat down waiting excitedly.

Tsugaru chuckled at that and then stopped cooking for a second making sure that it wouldn't burn or get ruined if he closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Tsugaru closed his eyes 'hey Ryoto can I ask you something?' **'You just did. Kidding sure I guess what is it?'** 'Do you mind coming out and talking with Kyoka?' There was silence for a few seconds and then he heard a sigh.

' **Well…fine okay.'** "Thank you" Tsugaru stated out loud and then a wind chime was heard in the distance. **"Kyoka, I haven't seen you for a while, you wanted to talk?"** _"Ryoto, it's been such a long time since I spoke to you."_ Kyoka seemed a lot more relaxed, Tsugaru thought that the blond wasn't going to be able to calm for a while, but that's Ryoto's gift after all so that's expected.

After making sure the two were okay Tsugaru turned back and continued to make the food that he was preparing "how was work last night Tsugaru? Kyoka told me that you were in a rush to leave."

"Oh it was fine; we were only there for a short while as Tanta had called us in last because it'd been our few days off, so we were in a bit of a rush as it was unexpected." Shizuo was a bit confused at hearing the words us and the word we instead of I.

But he didn't question it and nodded to Tsugaru's words "that's good at least you weren't late." He stated simply and earned a smile and nod from him.

Ryoto sat across from Kyoka on the table, a very stern and bored expression on his face. Kyoka smiled slightly at the expression seeing as it was funny to see an emotion like that on his face.

" **So…how've you been Kyoka?"** Ryoto asked as he folded his arms into his kimono _"oh I've been doing just fine ran into Akuma the ot-."_ **"Hold up, Akuma? You're not joking right?"**

There was silence for a few seconds. _"Well who else do you think I'm talking about Ryoto? We all have a single and unique name given to us, not one of the supernaturals, mixed or animals have the same name."_ Kyoka said as he watched Ryoto's expression turn frustrated.

" **I honestly wondered where he'd been all those years and he's been here in the human world the entire time, our creator. He was down here in this filthy place…"** "Ryoto I thought we spoke about such words about how and where we live."

" **Oh I'm sorry then about that Tsugaru, I forgot that I shouldn't be saying such things. I just really hate this world after the things I've seen."** "It's alright Ryoto, I was just warning you because there are some places out there that are great but it's no problem at all to what you think. Just you know sometimes opinions can get out of hand and lead to bad things."

" _I forget that Tsugaru talks a lot and Ryoto likes to be snappy."_ Kyoka said as he laughed and earned a glare from the Demi-god in front of him, while he received a earnest laugh and smile form Tsugaru who was still cooking some food.

" _But yes Ryoto I'm not lying, saw Akuma yesterday, he seemed fine and exactly the same as from when he first met him."_ **"You mean when you first met him. I met him way before you and you know that Kyoka. But as long as he's well that's alright."**

" _Yes he's perfectly fine."_

That was all Kyoka stated before a knock came to the door, all eyes stared at the door.

"Kyoka you might wanna come back here." Shizuo said and he nodded quickly bouncing over to him. Ryoto didn't have to be told twice or once even before he moved towards Tsugaru.

"The door's open," Tsugaru called out calmly and everyone watched as the door proceeded to slowly open 'I wonder who it is; they're opening the door awfully slow.' He thought with a bit worry.

But then the door slammed open and they all blinked in surprise…just to see no-one was there at all.

"What in the world was that?" Shizuo said as he sighed and looked pretty pissed off at that. "Who the hell decides to just knock on the door and run?"

Kyoka shrugged and stood back up _"I don't know some people think it's funny, I don't think they realized the door was unlocked, so they ran as fast as they could."_ Shizuo sighed and nodded.

"Oh Ryoto, could you go and wake up Delic and Shitsuo please?" Tsugaru asked nicely and Ryoto nodded before he proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"How come you didn't mention Tsukishima?" Shizuo asked and saw Tsugaru looked a bit worried "he's…he's not here that's why."" What, what do you mean he's not here?!" Shizuo said and jumped right out of the seat that he was seated upon.

"He's fine Shizuo, just **calm down.** " Tsugaru said and saw that Shizuo seemed to calm down as he used his powers briefly. Kyoka saw the slight glowing in Tsugaru's eyes that happened when he said calm down.

"Sorry, yeah you're right I should really calm myself down, Tsukishima's fine.""Yes he's perfectly fine Shizuo, I know he's fine." Tsugaru smiled at Shizuo and then grabbed some of the plates out of the cupboard.

He placed the food onto the dishes quickly.

Ryoto walked downstairs and simply stated **"Quinn is being stubborn and not allowing me to wake Delic up."** He said and Tsugaru sighed slightly "alright, I'll deal with it then. Someone watch the food please."

Kyoka bounced happily towards the kitchen as he watched over the food.

"Mmm….Delic, time to get up, I made breakfast." Tsugaru said quietly and heard a hiss "oh Quinn, now is really not the time to be doing this, do you need blood or are you just being stubborn?" His voice seemed to change slightly.

" _ **I'm tired Tsugaru please go away, Delic needs his sleep. He's been up since 8 in the morning; he's only had an hour of sleep."**_ Quinn said and he sounded tired as well, before he turned around slowly to Tsugaru and showed the different look on his face.

"Why has he had only an hour of sleep Quinn?" Tsugaru said as he looked at Quinn, his arms folded clearly not happy with hearing this.

" _ **He's hasn't been able to sleep at all. I'm surprised he managed to actually fall asleep, he's just been up for no reason at all."**_ Quinn said and Tsugaru could see the dark bags under his eyes, they were an indigo color that stood out under Delic's pale skin.

"Well alright, thank you for telling me Quinn, but am I allowed to see Delic briefly before you go back to sleep?" Tsugaru asked and Quinn seemed unwilling at first but then nodded, and the purple glowing from his eyes eventually stopped.

After the glowing stopped, Delic's tired and exhausted looking magenta eyes appeared in front of him.

He watched as his eyes slowly moved towards his eyes and a frown fell upon his face "Tsu…garu?" Delic called out with his tired voice as he slowly moved.

Tsugaru saw that Delic was trying to move and get out of his bed "no, no stay there Delic." Tsugaru said and went towards him. He saw Delic slump back onto his bed, and then he placed a hand to his forehead.

"Delic you're burning up, why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick? That would explain why you couldn't sleep much." Tsugaru stated and looked worried for him "can I go back to sleep?" Delic asked nearly on the verge of passing out as it looked.

"Of course you can Delic, I'll get you a cloth for your forehead, and you're burning up. Just go to sleep and I'll leave you for the rest of the day to rest." Tsugaru said and watched as Delic smiled slightly, before nodding and closing his eyes.

After Delic closed his eyes, he frowned looking worried at Delic, he stood up and headed out of the room quickly. Once he left the room he went into the bathroom, grabbed a cloth, wet it and then headed back upstairs.

"You guys can just eat, I'll be down soon." Tsugaru stated as he saw that Shitsuo was downstairs as well by now. He didn't hear anyone argue or say anything at that matter so he just headed to Delic.

When he entered the room he saw that Delic was crashed out, he didn't even move a muscle when the door was opened and light came flooding in.

He moved closer to Delic and gently placed the cloth on his forehead "please get better soon Delic, I hope you'll be okay." Tsugaru stated as he still worried about how now Delic was at this moment. He stayed there for a few seconds extra before he rose once more and headed out of the room.

Tsugaru walked out of the room and looked towards Shizuo, Shitsuo, Kyoka and Ryoto, but saw that they weren't eating. "How come you guys aren't eating yet?" He asked as he saw they were all just sitting there, at the table but not eating, more talking.

"Oh there you are Tsugaru-sama; we need to talk about something." Shitsuo said as he looked at him with a small smile "oh, of course." Tsugaru said as he looked at him with a bit of a concerned face, but it didn't show.

" _Come on, just come sit down with us Tsugaru, you're not in trouble, you're the oldest after all! ~"_ Kyoka said happily and Tsugaru tensed shoulders loosened slightly. _"Shizuo, Tsugaru seems very worried and stressed, so try not to say anything rude."_ Kyoka whispered to him and received a grunt of acknowledgment.

Tsugaru sat down at the table and felt Ryoto's hand land on his shoulder **"you need to calm down, you're stressing yourself out."** He stated and Tsugaru seemed to notice as a frown graced his lips for a second.

"Tsugaru-sama you're really not in trouble or going to hear bad things from us, we just wanted to check on how you're doing. It was pretty bad for you when the thing with Tsukishima-san was taken." Shitsuo said and looked extremely concerned for him.

It was an unusual sight for Tsugaru to see that Shitsuo was showing that much concern. "Oh, I'm doing quite alright now; I just needed a break from using my-sorry, Ryoto's powers for a while. After I used it way too excessively, and then having it be divided on top of that, was tough on Ryoto."

" **You have no idea how draining it is to be using your powers on multiple people at once, keeping track of someone and their location and then dividing it again to make shields. But then having to drag a person while having a shield up is difficult to handle."** Ryoto stated as he sighed and looked tired just speaking about it.

" _That sounds very tiring Ryoto."_ Kyoka commented and earned a nod from the Demi-God, who sighed once more.

"You don't have to worry about me at all Shitsuo, if something was wrong I'd go to Shinra." Tsugaru said and smiled a bit, and then stood back up. "But thank you for worrying, Delic's sleep deprived at the moment so I'm a bit concerned for him."

This was all Tsugaru said before he disappeared back up stairs to Delic's room.

" **He's not joking; Quinn tried to bite my hand off when I tapped him awake. I didn't expect him to be in control of Delic, but he was just protecting him but draining himself further."**

" _That doesn't sound like Quinn at all, how weird."_ Kyoka said as he frowned and looked towards Shizuo who'd been silent the entire time.

"Shizuo-san are you alright, you've been awfully silent." Shitsuo asked what was on all their minds "I'm fine Shitsuo, just stressed a bit and tired lately. Since you mentioned Tsuki earlier, do you have any idea where he is?" He asked as he looked at him.

"Tsukishima, well he's…" Shitsuo slowed his sentence down a bit when he saw Kyoka and Ryoto gesturing not to tell Shizuo where Tsukishima was "…he's well I'm not quite sure where his is, Tsugaru would be the only that knows where he is."

Shitsuo said and saw that the Demi-God and werewolf were relieved at hearing that answer from him.

"Even Tsugaru wouldn't tell me…I'm worried about him honestly." Shizuo said as his frown deepened.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on everything around Shinjuku. **'Hibiya, you need to relax, you're stressing yourself out.'** Nova's voice came through "shut up…" He whispered to him and seemed pissed off at something or someone.

But by the looks of it, nothing was there Hibiya was just severely pissed off and agitated. He sighed and stated simply "would you come out and talk?" Nova knew right away what he was talking about **"alright."**

Hibiya waited or a few seconds, as he just stood in his room, the sun coming through the blinds but the room had been relatively dark.

He then looked behind him and saw someone with fierce and practically radiating blond hair in front of him. "Nova…" Hibiya said and earned a nod from him.

Nova's hair was a beautiful bright blond that was actually quite neat, as it hung just below his shoulders; his eyes were mustard colored and cat like. His skin was pale, and he had slightly sharpened teeth.

The outfit that he wore though seemed like it didn't suit someone like Nova at all, not with Hibiya being the person that was connected with him. It was too…simple.

He wore a jacket that was blue and had royal purple rimmed around it. The pants were jeans but they were ripped slightly at the front, and then he wore just black and white sneakers.

Two lion ears sat upon his head as they twitched, while his lion tail just swayed slowly left and right as he stared at Hibiya, eyes bore into one another. "I haven't seen you for a while; it's been for ages since you've come out."

" **I never come out, because you never ask for me."** He simply stated as he laughed, his voice wasn't as deep as usual when he was out because his voice didn't echo inside his head. Nova moved closer to Hibiya and said **"I think you're getting shorter Hibiya-sama."** He measured and saw that he had gotten a bit taller than Hibiya now.

This earned him an instant glare from Hibiya, Nova just shrugged. **"Why did you want to talk anyways Hibiya?"** He asked and then noticed just how tense he looked.

His shoulders were raised up high and tight together; his body was shivering and shaking slightly, while his hands were clenched tightly into fists. He received no response from him when he asked that and they just stared at each other silently.

" **Okay, come on now, you're just acting weird now Hibiya, it's not like you at all to be acting like this."** Nova said as he looked at Hibiya's face that was calm, but stressed at the time.

"I've just been feeling stressed all of a sudden lately. It's like someone's all of a sudden in control of my emotions…" Hibiya said and obtained a sad look on his face quite suddenly.

Nova looked thoroughly confused on why in world Hibiya was acting this way. **"Hmm…I'm actually not quite sure on why you're acting like this either."** He said as he sighed. **"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"** Nova asked as he tilted his head and sat on Hibiya's bed.

"This isn't really important or anything, just out of curiosity…but is there ever a chance of an animal, supernatural or mixed. Two of them, having the same connected?" Hibiya asked and watched as Nova's relaxed features suddenly turn to shock.

" **What, what in the world are you talking about Hibiya? That's…well that's impossible!"** Nova said but Hibiya could hear how nervous he seemed out of nowhere."Nova, are you telling the truth, you seem awfully nervous." **"What, me nervous? Pfft…no way,"** He said and Hibiya poker faced at hearing that.

Nova sighed as he saw the expression on his face that he knew that Hibiya could see that he was nervous as hell. He wasn't quite sure what to say to him.

Nova had never heard of two of their kind sharing the same connected. He would have to ask Tenshi or hell, even Akuma about it.

"You're nervous I know when you are Nova, what's the matter, can't answer my question?" **"No, I can't answer that. It's impossible to answer that unless I ask the creators of them, or I meet the one with two in them."**

Nova stated and saw Hibiya got bored with that answer "well alright, I'm going to get out of my room now and have something to eat" **"yes, you should eat."** Nova stated and Hibiya nodded as he slowly walked out of the room.

Nova sat there and didn't follow Hibiya, as he sat on the bed, looking out the window, which he could barely see thought because of the blind that covered it, 3 quarters of the way. He sighed as he looked out.

" **I should probably go down and check on him."** Nova said as he stood up slowly and grabbed onto the door knob. But his body suddenly stopped as he heard a chilling voice to him say _**"why are you lying to him, Nova?"**_ The lion turned his head to look behind him, but no-one was there.

" **Am I imagining things?"** He whispered to himself, as he felt his ears lower down in concern. When Nova stepped out of the room, the first thing he saw was that Hibiya had just been standing out there the entire time.

" **Hibiya, what are you do-"** but Hibiya cut his sentence off right there and then, by telling him to be quiet with a quick hand gesture. Nova fell silent as soon as he was told to be silent, and he stood behind his connected.

Nova looked down the stairs, just to see that Izaya was talking with some other person, it was a serious matter by the looks of it, and by his expression.

But the conversation just finished and the person left, Izaya dropped his tense shoulders and sighed "how am I supposed to get any work when I'm having new ones come in about every single half an hour…Shiki-san is going to kill by the end of this month."

Nova sighed **"Hibiya-sama, we should leave him alone, Izaya looks pretty stressed out, and don't you think it'd be best to leave him to himself?"** He asked and saw Hibiya contemplate it for a few seconds.

"Yes, I guess you're right Nova…I'll eat after, I'm actually quite tired for some reason." Hibiya said as he just strolled back into his room, Nova following.

* * *

(A/N: Let's go back into the night a bit, why don't we?).

Sakuraya still strolled along on the building rooftops, Utsukushi strolling besides him; the wind blew gently in the night sky. He loved the feeling of the wind from up here, it was nice and relaxing.

" _Be careful not to fall Sakuraya."_ "Don't worry Utsukushi, I won't. You know that I've been doing this for years." Sakuraya stated but still saw how worried Utsukushi was.

He sighed at that and stopped, "alright fine I'll get down, and we're almost to Izaya's house after all." He stated and slowly started to get down from the building.

When Sakuraya continued to climb down he noticed that Utsukushi wasn't moving, he was a bit surprised to see that he wasn't moving, so he stopped on the ladder to wait. "Come on, Utsukushi, no need to be afraid." He called out to the fox, which was still unresponsive.

" _Sorry but I think it's time you went down yourself this time."_ Utsukushi had suddenly changed to something else. He wasn't himself, Sakuraya could tell right away.

But he didn't even have a chance to react when Utsukushi suddenly shot out a glitching bolt of lightning at bolt at him. Sakuraya was hit and since the ladder didn't really have any safety on it.

He fell.

Utsukushi seemed to snap out of it, but it seemed all but too late _"SAKURAYA!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sakuraya was still barely conscious as he fell from an extremely high building top. He looked up when he heard Utsukushi scream in terror at the top of his lungs.

But what he saw horrified him, someone was behind Utsukushi and they smirked brightly, they had their hands on Utsukushi's face and it seemed like the fox didn't even know that they were there.

The thing that stood out to him the most was the eye patch and the fact that he looked eerily similar to Hibiya.

" _Oh my god, Sakuraya, Sakuraya, not him…"_ Utsukushi was leaning over the ledge, and it seemed like everything was in slow motion. The fact that Sakuraya was falling and he didn't have a clue panicked him.

" _Come on, come on, and come on! Think, think, and think!"_ Utsukushi felt like beating himself up.

" _ **There's nothing that you can do that will save him~"**_ he heard a scary and creepy voice, but as he whipped his head around to look at them, no-one was there.

" _No, I can save him. I will."_ Utsukushi gained a serious tone once more and he stood up. He looked down towards Sakuraya who now had his eyes clenched tightly closed from fear of dying.

" _OPEN YOUR EYES!"_ Utsukushi screamed at Sakuraya as he cupped his hands together and put it near his mouth to make it louder. How no-one was coming out of their houses right now, he didn't know.

Sakuraya heard the voice and instinctively opened his eyes. He then saw that Utsukushi was gone and he felt like crying.

That was before he heard a sound that was all familiar. He then felt someone wrap their arms around him and he saw Utsukushi.

Then a green and pink light flashed before he eyes, and he felt himself brush against the pavement slightly, Utsukushi making a whimper sound quietly. But most importantly Sakuraya felt himself on the ground, **alive.**

He felt his foot slam into the ground slightly, but was more concerned about Utsukushi who seemed hurt "Utsukushi, are you alright, what happened, why did you try to kill me?!" Sakuraya was bubbling with questions to ask his fox.

" _I-I tried to kill you…?"_ He looked clearly confused, but remorseful at the same time. But Utsukushi didn't even get to hear an answer from him as he saw Sakuraya break down into tears _"hey, d-don't cry Sakur-raya…"_

Utsukushi was in pain, Sakuraya could clearly see and hear that, but he still sobbed quietly, because he was so scared for his life that he just wanted to be hugged by someone.

" _Come here…"_ Utsukushi stated as he slowly sat up and weighed his entire body weight on one arm so he could sit up straight. Sakuraya looked at him through watery and squinted eyes, before he wrapped him into a tight hug.

He felt an arm wrap around him and then felt himself feel light headed for a few seconds _"now come on, head inside and get yourself some rest, you need it. I'm sorry Sakuraya I really am. I don't remember a thing and I don't know what came over me to suddenly do so."_

Utsukushi strained himself to say the sentence without stuttering or groaning in pain. He rested his head against Sakuraya's head and then slowly disappeared; his body formed Cherry Blossoms as he vanished _'I'm still really sorry.'_ He whispered to Sakuraya before he felt Utsukushi go back to sleep in his head.

(A/N: Oh and this is where he bumped into Izaya at 4 in the morning. Time speeds up when Utsukushi teleports, it was supposed to be 11pm, but he teleported three times, so 1 hour every teleportation, forgot to mention that, so you're welcome.)

* * *

It was now 10am and Tsukishima stirred awake once more _'morning Tsuki, how are you feeling?'_ 'T-Tenshi yo-you had me so w-worried, are you a-alright?!' Tsukishima shouted at Tenshi as he panicked slightly.

' _I'm perfectly fine Tsuki, but don't move too much you'll wake the one that's in your arms at the moment.'_ When Tenshi stated this, Tsuki looked down at saw that Hachimenroppi was sleeping soundly asleep in his arms.

His jaw dropped open and his cheeks went red _'no need to be embarrassed Tsuki, its okay to hold someone while sleeping.'_ Tenshi said with a laugh. Tsuki's cheeks just went brighter as he heard that.

' _You have to wake him up anyways; do you want me to wake him up for you?'_ He asked and Tsuki nodded his head as looked embarrassed enough and he probably didn't feel like being shouted at.

Tenshi gained control of Tsukishima and looked down towards Roppi _"come on, up and at am, time to get up."_ He played with Roppi's hair slightly and nudged him.

He got close to his ear _"Urufuri, wake up."_ He said and felt the body twitched before he eyes shot open and Tenshi laughed. _"Finally awake now Urufuri?"_ He asked casually and nicely when he saw red eyes stare at him.

" **Yes I'm awake now, thanks for the wa-"** His voice that was agitated suddenly cut off for some reason. **"Tenshi…"** He said in a hushed voice and Tenshi looked a bit concerned. _"Yes?"_ He asked quietly back.

" **Take the glasses off so you can see properly."** His voice was quiet but strict, so Tenshi took the glasses off _"what is it?"_ **"You're an idiot."** Urufuri said and grabbed Tenshi by the chin and brought him close t his face.

" **Mind being yourself for a change?"** Urufuri asked as he slowly changed the way he looked already _"gladly."_ Tenshi said and laughed with a small smile on his face.

Urufuri changed Roppi's appear so he was himself while Tenshi did the same but with Tsukishima instead of Hachimenroppi.

" _Long time no see Urufuri."_ Tenshi said and sat up slowly as he sighed. Urufuri snickered as he sat up as well **"yes totally haven't seen each other for ages."** He said and Tenshi laughed as well. Tenshi turned and looked at Urufuri.

" _Why'd you wanna see me properly?"_ Tenshi asked as he smiled at Urufuri **"so I could do this."** This was the blunt statement that Urufuri provided to Tenshi, before grabbing him by the chin once more and connecting lips with him once more.

Tenshi was absolutely surprised by this sudden move _"m-mmf! ~"_ Was all he managed to get out, as he was shoved into the bed, his hair spraying out across it. He felt a hand slowly go up his neck and touch his ear.

His entire body jolted in surprise from feeling of his ear being touched. Urufuri smirked and snickered as red eyes looked at squinted, pale yellow eyes.

Tenshi shivered harshly as Urufuri's fingers caressed his ears and played with them. The fact that he felt something prodding at his mouth when he already found it difficult to breath didn't make it any easier.

It was only a few seconds more before Urufuri pulled away and looked at Tenshi with a victorious grin.

" _Oh you're so not getting away with that anymore."_ Tenshi said as he looked up at the wolf his cheeks flushed pink and he looked out of breath from such a short time period of kissing.

" _My turn~"_ the teasing voice from him came and yanked Urufuri by the front of his trench coats' collar. He brought Urufuri right back down to him again as he locked lips again, not wasting time to sliver his tongue into the other's mouth.

* * *

 **ANNNNNNNNND! That's where I leave it off, ahahah yeah I know bummer right? Well I just wanted to apologise, because I haven't updated in almost 3 months. I have no reason to be making excuses besides that I was busy. I'm terribly sorry and hopefully I'll be back on track with getting these up once a month or every week or two.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, this was my way of saying sorry and oh there's a new person in town? = 3 =**

 **Bye-Bye guys love you all and see you next time!**

 **Please leave a rview and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes .**


End file.
